Platicas ajenas
by Cassie Black di Sheeran
Summary: Mal sumary: Draco regresa de Azcaban al colegio, para cumplir con el trato de libertad. Casi todas las serpientes lo ignoran y no solo a él. Ser un premio anual lo hace llegar a nuevas amistades, sobretodo recuperar alguna perdida y aun más: darse cuenta que algunos hablan y otros solo escuchan, dejando claro que la guerra aun no termina, y no todos han muerto. Dejen sus REVIEWS :)
1. Sin Esperanza

**PLATICAS AJENA**

**SIN ESPERANZAS**

El frio, la tristeza, los barrotes, el llanto, los recuerdos, las pesadillas, todo se lo recordaba. Recordaba, las maldiciones, en su cuerpo, en el cuerpo de los demás, contra él y el lanzándolas sin remordimiento, dañando. Recordaba el odio, el que había sentido y el que veía reflejado en los ojos del resto de los seguidores, en los ojos del líder. Recordaba el miedo, el miedo de su padre, el de su madre, el de él mismo, porque no podía retractarse. El llanto, de todas las vidas perdidas en la batalla. La muerte, había visto la muerte, la había olido, su antiguo colegio olía a muerte, se veía muerto. Las pesadillas regresaban cada noche a visitarlo junto con los dementores, siempre despertaba llorando, gritando. Su madre, desde la celda contigua lo consolaba, gritaba su nombre, trataba de despertarlo, de tranquilizarlo.

Despertaba cada noche, cada día, cada que intentaba dormir. Cada día que pasaba, el notaba que cambiaba, su cabello bajaba hasta sus ojos, pronto los cubrió, la humedad y el frio, habían hecho que su voz se hiciera ronca, sus ojos, habían perdido el brillo, cada vez notaba que sus huesos salían de su piel. No entendía, como si, los vencedores habían sido ellos, por que Azcaban estaba tan deshumanizado.

A pesar de la marca en su brazo, no se consideraba distinto a los aurores, la guerra lo había hecho cambiar, madurar. Se preocupaba sobre todo por su madre, en la celda contigua, muchas veces, mientras fingía dormir, la oía sollozar, cantando lastimosamente aquella dulce canción que le oía cantar cuando era niño. El mundo había cambiado. Estaba seguro que después del juicio pasaría el resto de sus días ahí, lo único que suplicaba era que lograran sacar a su madre de ahí. Al final, prefería que ella saliera, ella necesitaba sol, necesitaba comer, estaba débil, enferma, necesitaba salir a como fuera de ahí.

Pronto llegó el auror de guardia, Oliver Wood, en ese momento, recordó los partidos en el colegio. Extrañaba mucho volar en su escoba, el viento frio quemando sus mejillas, la libertad de salir y tomar su escoba y volar hasta parís si así quería, pero eso se acabó, estaba a punto de escuchar la sentencia, su vida, en un celda, pudriéndose como la basura que creían que era. Oliver lo ayudó a levantarse, a diferencia del resto de los aurores de Azcaban, lo miraba con lastima, no le gustaba que lo mirara así, pero prefería eso a el odio que el resto tenía en los ojos; sin embargo, Oliver, siempre parecía estar atento a él, a pesar de haber sido rivales de quidditch, muchas veces Oliver le compartía de su almuerzo, diciendo que cada vez se veía más esquelético, sin olvidar darle un poco también a su madre. Poco a poco habían formado una ligera amistad, que lo había ayudado a sobrellevar lo que ocurría.

-Arriba Draco, necesito te levantes.- suplicaba Oliver, mientras trataba de levantarlo de la cama. Oliver, levanto un brazo de Draco, y lo coloco en su cuello, trataba de tomarlo de la espalda, para ayudarlo a caminar. Pero Draco se negaba a cooperar.

-¿para qué? Regresaré y moriré aquí, igual que se lo han sentenciado a mi padre.- dijo el chico sin querer levantarse de la cama.

-No será así, estoy seguro de que te dejaran salir- dijo Oliver intentando levantar al rubio.

-Oliver- suplico Draco mirándolo a los ojos, bajo un poco más la voz- encárgate de que ella salga, no me importa quedarme aquí, no quiero que ella se quede aquí-dijo, señalando con la nariz hacia Narcisa, quien trataba de escuchar a su hijo, y cerca de los barrotes, lloraba silenciosamente al ver como su hijo se había apagado.

-Draco, la salida de ella es un hecho. Ahora, por favor… - dijo Oliver, más no tuvo que acabar la frase pues Draco se levantó sin objeción.

Caminaron, hasta donde los esperaban ya una guardia de tres aurores más y unos cuanto dementores. Draco, vencido por el cansancio y el hambre, cerró los ojos.

-Draco, ¿sigues ahí?- la voz de Oliver retumbo dentro de Draco.

-¿eh? Si… aun no muero Wood… aun que sería lo mejor. – comento Draco lúgubre.

-Draco, te prometo que estarás libre, con tu madre, en tu hogar, de verdad no tienes idea de qué tipo de gente te defenderá hoy.- comento Oliver animado, con una sonrisa sincera.

-McGonagall no es la mejor abogada-dijo Draco decaido.

-No solo esta ella aquí, te prometo que saldrás, y yo convenceré a Kingsley de que te permita estar en la Academia de Aurores Draco.- Oliver empezaba a sonreír más ampliamente.

-Oliver, ¿por qué haces esto por mí? Jamás fui bueno con ningún Gryffindor en el colegio, ¿qué intentas? O… más bien, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

-hey, Draco, somos amigos, no como tus amigos serpientes, amigos de verdad. No tengo que pedirte nada a cambio, quiero verte feliz, después de estos casi seis meses, he aprendido que te quiero, como a un hermano, y los hermanos son familia. Quiero que mi familia este bien, este feliz, y cuando te liberen, mi mama quiere que te lleve a mi casa, hasta que saquen a tu madre. Mi padre, esta algo en contra, pero nadie le dice que no a mi madre.-dijo con orgullo Oliver, y una sonrisa santurrona que Draco solamente veía cuando Oliver ganaba alguna partida de ajedrez mágico, era una sonrisa que contagiaba felicidad. Cuando Draco cayó de si, sonreía también.

-está bien Wood, vamos.-dijo Draco aun sonriendo.

Draco llego a la corte y lo encerraron en una jaula, a pesar de todo, Draco había perdido la sonrisa al ver a toda esa gente mirándolo, había bajado la cabeza, una sombra de tristeza inundaba sus ojos. Miro como su primer único y verdadero amigo en su vida se dirigía a un costado del ministro de magia, quien miraba a Draco como persona, no como un vil mortífago. La profesora McGonagall, quien fungía como su abogada, se dirigió hacia en sonriéndole esperanzada, Draco se limitó a apartar la mirada de su antigua maestra. Se sentía mal, invadido, observado, perdido. El juicio empezaba a buena marcha, Draco no tenía más que contestar ligeras preguntas, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que Kingsley no quería forzarlo a mucho, las preguntas eran sencillas.

Pronto, avanzado el juicio, algunos presentes, empezaban a alegar acerca de la veracidad del argumento de la abogada. McGonagall no quería discutir con ellos. "si todo es verdad, ¿por qué no toma veritaserum?" Argumento un señor de bigotes y barba, a lo que el resto de los presentes comenzaron a hacer barullo.

-¡silencio!- la voz del ministro apago la ola de voces.-Draco, es una persona, un ciudadano, un mago, a pesar de su pasado. El decidirá si quiere usar veritaserum, yo creo en su palabra. Si alguien aquí tiene algún problema, puede irse- la voz del ministro parecía irritada.-A fin de cuentas Draco Malfoy es tan solo un niño manipulado por el miedo de una familia,- parecía que a Kingsley se le cortaba la voz.- si alguien tiene pruebas en su contra adelante las quiero ver. – La mirada de un león enfurecido apareció en los ojos del ministro y su voz parecía estar en llamas.- y a la próxima interrupción declararé prisión a todos los presentes.-sentencio el ministro poniéndose de pie.

Kingsley, camino hacia Draco, quien aún mantenía la cabeza abajo. Oliver venia tras él. El ministro hiso una seña, y abrieron la reja. Oliver ayudo a Draco a salir, el ministro apareció una silla, donde Oliver deposito a su amigo, con ligero gracias, Draco se sentó. La profesora McGonagall y el ministro intercambiaron unas palabras silenciosas que Draco no alcanzo a oír. Poco después el ministro y Oliver regresaron a sus puestos y el juicio continuo.

-Draco, antes de continuar,- hablo la profesora McGonagall con ternura.- ¿quieres usar la poción veritaserum?- Draco levanto los ojos, la profesora lo miraba con ternura y le sonreía con sinceridad, parecía que quería abrazarlo.

-yo… Si eso va a hacer que la gente aquí deje de gritar lo hare.- dijo Draco con ronca voz.

-¿conoces los efectos de dicha poción?- interrogo la vieja maestra

-claro, muchas veces la hice en la escuela, y también lo acepto solo tráiganla.-dijo Draco con tedio.

Minerva observo al ministro, quien asintió. En ese momento dos hombres con una larga túnica azul entraron, con una ligera charola que tenía un frasco. Se acercaron a Draco y le mostraron la poción, el día que se hiso, el nombre y la abrieron frente a él, le pidieron que la observara, Draco acerco una mano temblorosa, y la acerco a su nariz, olía a la poción que alguna vez, Snape les había obligado a hacer. Draco asintió y bebió el pequeño frasco. Los hombres recibieron el frasco vacío y salieron de la sala. El juicio continuó, llego la hora de los testigos.

-Seguramente los presentes creerán que no tengo testigos para el acusado, pero se equivocan, tengo tres testigos que están totalmente seguros de que el acusado es inocente. Debo decir que sin siquiera pedirlo ellos se han interesado en dar su declaración a favor del acusado.- la profesora McGonagall parecía feliz, segura de que eso haría que Draco saliera, pero él no estaba muy seguro, y cada vez oía más lejos la voz de la maestra, estaba cansado, y sentía que se desmayaría, pero quería aguantar, debía aguantar.- Primero que nada tenemos al auror Oliver Wood quien, después de pasar los últimos seis meses con el acusado se ha dado cuenta de que solamente estaba siendo manipulado.-" Lógico", pensó Draco, Oliver lo quería libre, no le importaba a qué precio, Draco se sintió, querido por alguien que no fuera su madre, levanto la mirada hacia su amigo, quien le sonrió, Draco le sonrió de vuelta.- seguido, tendremos el honor de tener la presencia del auror Harry James Potter.-"Demonios ¿qué o por qué Potter lo defendería?" los latidos de Draco empezaban a acelerar, porque el elegido, San Potter vendría para dar una declaración a favor de él. En ese momento murmullos empezaron a hacerse presentes, y apareció en la sala Potter, con una túnica negra mirándolo, con sincera preocupación. Se quedó parado junto a Oliver, quien sonreía con satisfacción. – Por último,- continuo Minerva- a la aurora Hermione Jane Granger.

En ese momento la ratona de biblioteca entro, con una túnica café, miraba a Draco conmovida por su aspecto, parecía preocupada, los ojos castaños de la chica se encontraron con los grises del chico, se fusionaron, Draco noto, que temblaba, porque la chica a la que le hacia la vida imposible, querría defenderlo, oía los latidos en sus oídos, todo estaba lejos y la oscuridad reino.


	2. Furia

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**FURIA**

Del frio al calor, del terror a la paz, todo había cambiado tan rápidamente, tan fácil, que no lo creía, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería mirar su sombría celda, ni escuchar los sollozos de su madre; quería quedarse en la paz en la que estaba. Escucho, como una puerta se abría, en su celda no había puertas, eso hiso que reaccionara, se había desmayado, en medio de juicio, al ver a Granger. Los ojos, que tanto había hecho llorar, se habían encontrado con los suyos, ¿realmente eso lo había hecho caer en la inconsciencia o tan solo estaba cansado? Draco estaba confundido, y cansado, pero decidió abrir los ojos y saber dónde estaba.

Las luces lo deslumbraron, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo, limitándose a sentir, sintió el cálido brillo del sol a su lado izquierdo, podía asegurar que su mejilla se había sonrojado, pudo sentir el aroma de las pociones limpiadoras, también, una brisa cálida, sus piernas, relajadas, desnudas, pues sentí una ligera y suave sabana cubriéndolo, su pecho, no se sentía frio, no sentía la garganta irritada, sus manos… su mano derecha estaba más cálida, sentía algo suave, como si alguien la sostuviera, respiro profundo, alguien estaba ahí, y no era su madre, era vainilla, canela, azúcar; todo mezclado, algo dulce, pero lo sostenía con cariño. Decidió intentar de nuevo abrir los ojos, la luz entro a sus pupilas salvajemente de nuevo, pero se esforzó por no cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, pero fracaso de nuevo. En ese momento escucho un suspiro.

-Hermione, ¿sigues aquí?- la voz de Oliver lo hiso querer despertar y abrazar a su amigo, preguntar qué había pasado pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes.

-Si Oliver, estoy muy preocupada, yo…- la voz de la chica parecía querer romperse como un cristal, y sintió como se aferraba más a su mano.- me preocupa demasiado, jamás lo había visto así, tan débil, tan…- Draco sintió como una gota caía en su mano, seguramente había empezado a llorar, aunque no entendía porque ella lloraría así por él.

-Hermione, Draco es fuerte, estará bien, de hecho debería de estar despierto ya, -decía Oliver animando a la chica.- aunque tal vez por la desnutrición no haya despertado aun.-la última frase parecía romperse en su boca, Oliver estaba preocupado, Draco sentía la necesidad de despertar y ver a Oliver sonreírle .

-Oliver, ¿crees que yo…le interese? Sé que ha sido muy malo conmigo, pero creo que siempre me ha gustado y lo que menos quiero es verlo de esta forma…-Draco no podía creerlo, Granger, acababa de confesar que sentía algo por él, a pesar de lo cruel y malvado que había sido con ella.

-Hermione… Draco ha tenido una vida difícil, es obvio que ha cambiado, ha perdido sus prejuicios, ahora es un hombre maduro, y estoy seguro de que si se entera de que has estado aquí, con el desde su desmayo en el ministerio,…

-No Oliver- interrumpió la chica- no quiero que lo sepa, después de todo lo que menos quiero es que se burle de mi de nuevo.

-Hermione, ya no pasara más, Draco es diferente, de verdad créeme.- Oliver se oía algo molesto.- no te molestara más, es un gran chico, ¿acaso crees que te mentiría?

-no.-contesto Hermione

-¿entonces?- el enojo rebosaba la voz de Oliver.

-yo…- la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la platica

Un aroma a madera y especias inundo la habitación.

-Hermione, Ron esta hecho una furia, quiere que regreses a la madriguera.- la voz de Harry inundo el silencio. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí Potter? Pensó Draco un poco preocupado, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Harry le dijiste que iré en un rato, estamos ocupados- Hermione se oía muy molesta. ¿Acaso se había peleado con la Comadreja? Si Hermione tenía algo con Weasley, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, bueno, Draco sabia la respuesta, pero entonces porque seguía con Weasley.

-Hermione, es que yo tampoco entiendo ¿qué demonios tenemos que hacer aquí con Malfoy?, te ha hecho la vida imposible desde que pisaste Hogwarts, y aun así estas aquí ¡tomándole la mano!- Harry se oía irritado.

-¡Harry James Potter!- Hermione había soltado la mano de Draco y había maldecido a Potter por haberlo provocado, - Draco estaba a punto de morir y no es que él se lo haya buscado como muchas veces tú y Ronald lo hicieron, si estoy aquí es porque me preocupa y a pesar de lo que haya hecho, es un pobre chico, es nuestro compañero y si no quieres estar aquí ¡Puedes largarte!- la furia había hecho que todas esas palabras sonaran como una, Draco sintió miedo de que Hermione explotara y lanzara maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, abrió los ojos una vez más y esta vez la adrenalina permitió que Draco se levantara de un salto de la cama

-Hermione, puedes tranquilizarte- la voz de Draco estaba temblorosa, no sabía si por el miedo o el cansancio.

-Draco…-susurraron los tres chicos, los tres bastante preocupados y sorprendidos.

Draco alcanzo a Hermione y la tomo de los hombros, pues, él no quería que ella matara a Potter, Hermione lo sostuvo, lo abrazo, demasiado fuerte, y empezó a sollozar, Oliver y Harry tomaron a Draco de los hombros ayudándolo a volver a la cama.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Oliver una vez que Draco estuviera en la cama de nuevo.

-hambriento.- inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa santurrona.

-no me refiero…- intento terminar Oliver pero una carcajada se hiso presente, haciendo que todo el sexo masculino presente riera.

-¡¿Cómo demonios te puedes reír Oliver?!- la furia de Hermione hiso callar a los chicos.- Draco, llamare a una enfermera para que te traiga de comer, Harry y yo debemos irnos, antes de que vengan por…- una gran cosa roja Pseudo humana apareció de la nada en la habitación, Draco no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos, era Weasley, hecho una furia

-¡Hermione-te-dije-que-no-quería-que-pasarás-ni-un-minuto-más-con-este-pedazo-de-mortifago-quiero-que-vengas-a-casa-conmigo-ahora!-sus ojos parecían desorbitarse, en ese momento Ronald aun colorado, tomó a Hermione de un brazo jalándola.

-Ron me lastimas- lloriqueaba la leona- ¡basta!-gritaba. Harry intentaba calmar a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros pero solo sirvió para que lo lanzara a un lado de un empujón. Oliver y Draco se miraron y ambos se pusieron de pie, Harry los imito y jalonearon a Ronald.

-Weasley, suéltala,- rogaba Draco. En un ligero movimiento Draco observo como Hermione sacaba su varita y ponía un escudo entre ella y Weasley todos cayeron al suelo, Hermione, Oliver y Draco a un lado del escudo y del otro Harry y Ron.

-¡¿eso es lo que quieres?! ¡Respóndeme Hermione!- dijo Ro aun hecho una furia, poniéndose de pie. Pero antes de que intentara cruzar el escudo, llegaron guardias del hospital, quienes lo obligaron a salir, Harry, con cara de tedio salía tras de él, no sin antes disculparse con Draco.

Hermione parecía ida, lloriqueaba, sentada en el suelo, Draco se acercó, y despacio, le abrazo, un abrazo que ella respondió. Llegaron las enfermeras y Hermione tuvo que ponerse de pie y quitar el escudo, Oliver ayudo a Draco a recostarse, mientras las enfermeras traían comida y llamaban al medimago que tenía asignado el caso de Draco. Hermione, jugueteaba con las manos, sentada en un sofá, que estaba junto a la ventana de la habitación, tenía los ojos rojos e irritados, Oliver, en cambio ayudaba al medimago a sentar o acostar a Draco según necesitara.

-bueno señor Malfoy, creo que solo hará falta una dieta, y unas pociones revitalizadoras. Si el señor ministro me lo permite esta noche lo daré de alta.-dijo el medimago sonriente, su bigote, haría reír a cualquiera, tenía una gran barriga que hacía imposible que pudiera ayudar a levantar a Draco y sus mejillas infladas hacían que adquiriera un acento bastante gracioso.

Draco, Oliver y Hermione le agradecieron, sonriente Oliver lo acompaño a la puerta prometiendo traer unos dulces para los chicos. Draco, quien permanecía sentado hasta ese momento, se dejó caer sobre su espalda una vez que cerraron la puerta, llevo su brazo derecho a su frente y suspiro. Cerró sus ojos. Pronto sintió el aroma a vainilla acercándose a él, escucho sus ligeros pasos, y sintió, como el peso de la cama cambiaba, pudo olerla cerca, sentirla cerca. Bajo su brazo. Abrió los ojos.

-Draco, lamento lo que paso…-Hermione parecía querer partirse en dos. Draco se sentó de nuevo y se acercó despacio a la chica, quien mantenía la cabeza abajo, con una mano tomo la de ella, y con otra, tomo su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara. Ella, lo miro con ojos suplicantes, él le sonrió.

\- Hermione, ¿sabes que hueles a vainilla?-dijo Draco mientras se hundía en los ojos castaños de la chica.

-Draco, ¿de qué hablas?- dijo la chica sonrojada.- me estoy disculpando por…

-por lo que paso con la comadreja, ¿y?- dijo Draco con un poco de tenido, pero cambio pronto su tono al ver la decepción en los ojos de la chica.- No es tu culpa, no entiendo por qué se pondría así, ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí,-Draco sonaba cauteloso, sabía que quería que estuviera ahí, pero no quería que ella supiera que había escuchado la conversación.-no me mal entiendas, jamás he sido bueno contigo, y no somos amigos o algo así.-Hermione se incorporó y se alejó del chico, pero Draco sostuvo firme la mano de ella, sin llegar a lastimarla pero sin la intención de soltarla.- no te pido que te vallas, quiero que te quedes conmigo, tu presencia…-"me hace feliz" pensó Draco, pero no podía decir eso,-me agrada.- soltó al fin.

-Draco…-dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos, Draco sonrió, cuando vio que Hermione se sonrojaba.

-quédate.-insistió Draco, tirando suave de su mano, para que se sentara junto a él.- olvídate de la comadreja, y perdóname por todo, por favor Hermione.-suplico Draco mirando a los ojos castaños, asintió sentándose junto a Draco.

-te perdono Draco.- sonrió Hermione.- y mi shampoo es de vainilla.-Draco sonrió ampliamente, y le acaricio una mejilla a chica, quien cerró los ojos al contacto.


	3. Promesas y Tratos

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**PROMESAS Y TRATOS.**

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Draco, después de unos instantes, retirando su mano de la mejilla de Hermione, lo que provocó que la chica, saliera de su transe y abriese los ojos

-Dime- contesto Hermione, aun ensimismada, pero al mirar a Draco, notó la seriedad que había en su rostro, y preocupó.

-¿qué ocurrió con… -el rubio parecía dudar- el juicio?, lo único que recuerdo, es verte llegar… y luego, todo es oscuro- sentencio con un aire bastante sombrío.

-tranquilo Draco,-comento Hermione, con aire de autosuficiencia- Kingsley, está más que molesto, trataron de envenenarte- dijo tristemente la leona, Draco le tomo la mano de nuevo, lo que hiso que Hermione le mirara a los ojos, él sonrió tristemente, ella respondió con una sonrisa sin ganas.-No era veritaserum, era filtro de muertos, bastante mal hecho por cierto,- Hermione, noto como Draco cambiaba su lenguaje corporal, se sentó a un costado de ella, mientras le soltaba la mano, Draco cerro sus ojos, y en un gesto de frustración paso ambas manos por su cabello.-¿Te encuentras bien?- preocupó Hermione, mientras tomaba el hombro del rubio.

-Hermione, yo la revise, era veritaserum, estaba, seguro yo…- "no pude haber fallado" pensó Draco, pero prefirió callar, Seguramente se había acabado todo eso después de los seis meses preso, Draco volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello.

-Draco, estabas exhausto, era de lo más normal que pudieras confundirla,- replico Hermione, acercándose cada vez más al chico.-tranquilo…-le susurro, esta vez, Hermione estaba tan cerca de Draco, que sus labios rosaron su oído.

-Hermione…-susurro Draco, volteando para verla, estaba tan cerca.

-Draco sé que estas frustrado, pero debes estar tranquilo. Era normal.-dijo Hermione, alejándose un poco al notar la cercanía; Draco copio el movimiento de ella, algo desesperado.

-fuera del intento de asesinato, ¿En qué acabo todo?- inquirió Draco mirando la ventana que estaba frente suyo, esperando lo peor. Draco podía sentir los ojos de la leona mirándolo atentamente, pero él no quería mirarla.

-Kingsley estaba tan molesto que te después de que hubiese revisado la poción, y que Oliver y yo te apareciéramos aquí, te declaro totalmente inocente de todos los cargos,-a pesar de que era una buena noticia que entusiasmaba a la chica, Draco no se sentía feliz, sabía que había un pero en todo esto- aunque…- Hermione bajo la mirada.

-¿qué pasa Hermione?- escupió Draco impaciente. Hermione se tensó, pues noto la molestia del chico, porque ella detuvo la información. Draco la miro, esperando, impaciente por una respuesta. Hermione se sintió intimidada por el gris que se fundía en ella, desvió la mirada y Draco suspiro.- Hermione…- insistió con tono molesto.

-es solo que aún no dictan tu libertad Draco, por eso, Kingsley te hará pasar aquí la noche, y mañana por la mañana iremos a juicio, para que dicten tu libertad. –dijo Hermione sin más, regresando la mirada al chico, con una dulce sonrisa, al verlo, algo dentro de Draco apareció, algo cálido, emocionante, dulce y con sabor a vainilla, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en la dulce vainilla.

Interrumpiendo ese cálido instante, Oliver apareció por la puerta con una gran cantidad de cajas de dulces, ranas de chocolate, grajeas de todos los sabores, paletas, bombones, cajas y cajas de dulces picosos, decenas de algodones miniatura; Oliver se tambaleaba hacia ellos, los dulces le cubrían la vista, cuando sus rodillas pegaron con la cama, Oliver dejo caer todo. Los chicos comenzaron a reír, y comieron los dulces de la cama el resto de la tarde.

Una vez que el sol se hubo escondido y la luna iluminaba por fuera de la ventana, Draco se encontraba tirado en la cama, sobando su barriga, hacía mucho no se sentía tan satisfecho. Oliver estaba roncando en un sofá de tres plazas que hiso aparecer a un lado de la puerta, mientras Hermione, estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación, mirando la luna. Draco estaba tranquilo, y a pesar del estruendo que se oía cada vez que Oliver respiraba Draco se sentía en paz. Alguien toco la puerta, antes de que Draco pudiera decir o hacer algo, Hermione se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de tocar el picaporte, golpeo la rodilla de Oliver haciéndolo sobresaltar, y empezar a toser. Oliver se reincorporo, y Hermione giro el picaporte.

-¿Qué te sucede Granger?- comento alterado Oliver.

-pase señor ministro,- Hermione pareció ignorar al chico, y Oliver, al oírla, se levantó de un salto arreglando su arrugada camisa. Por su parte Draco solo se acomodó un poco, pues no tenía la mínima intensión de levantarse, solo quería dormir.

-buenas noches señorita Granger, un gusto verla aquí. Wood, -dirigió un asentimiento el ministro a Oliver, mientras entraba a la habitación.- Draco…-dijo casi en un suspiro,-¿cómo te encuentras?-tenía una genuina preocupación en sus ojos.

-realmente bien.-sonrió Draco al recordar los dulces en su estómago.

-¿seguro Draco?-inquirió preocupado el ministro

-sí, estoy bien.-dijo Draco con tedio.

-debo suponer que la señorita Granger ya te ha contado todo, ¿no es así?-el ministro se veía calmado.

-sí señor. – contesto Draco, pensando en que pronto seria libre, pero algo dentro de él no estaba bien, se sentía, solo.-y, ¿mi madre?

-eso era precisamente a lo que venía Draco, a hacer un trato contigo; tenemos que hablar.- dijo Kingsley, pero su mirada no se dirigía a él, sino a los otros dos chicos, que permanecían de pie junto a la puerta.

-si, lo sentimos señor ministro, es algo impertinente nuestra presencia.- las palabras de Hermione le sonaron a Draco, como si estuviera contestando alguna pregunta para un profesor del colegio. Tras esto, Oliver y Hermione salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Draco cerró los ojos y pudo sentir como el pequeño rastro de vainilla desaparecía.

-¿qué ocurre?- inquirió Draco, soltando un suspiro, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ministro.

-verás Draco, supongo que Hermione, te conto acerca de que te pondré en libertad, -el ministro hablaba como si diera un discurso en el ministerio, cosa que a Draco empezó a poner de malas.-no tengo problema en hacerlo, solo falta que firmes los papeles; Wood me ha dicho, que no te interesa estar libre, siempre y cuando tu madre si los este, ¿o estoy equivocado?

-sí señor, lo único que me importa es que saque a mi madre de ese infierno.-dijo Draco, sentándose en la cama.-le sedo mi libertad.-sentencio Draco en un tono bastante seco.

-no Draco, no puedes hacer eso.-dijo con tristeza el ministro.-es por eso que hare un trato contigo.

-hare lo que sea por ella.-comento Draco, mirando al ministro.

-bueno Draco, ni siquiera te he dicho que.-el ministro se pasó una mano por una mejilla un poco preocupado.

-lo que sea, lo hare.

-Draco…-el ministro tomo al rubio por los hombros.- está bien. Tu madre quedara libre en cuanto acabes tu séptimo curso en Hogwarts

-¡¿Qué?!- Draco gritaba alterado, se soltó de las manos del ministro. Un año, su madre en Azcaban, un año más.- ¡debe dejarla libre cuanto antes! Usted… no tiene idea de cómo nos han tratado ¡sáquela y si quiere me vuelvo un bendito elfo domestico de las cocinas del colegio! Pero un año no…- Draco se pasaba las manos por el cabello con frustración.

-Draco, sé que es tu madre, pero me tengo que asegurar que entre a Hogwarts.

-me niego a entrar a Hogwarts si mi madre no sale.-Draco hacia algo que no hacía en años, chantaje, berrinche.-prefiero regresar a Azcaban.

-¿Draco, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-el ministro parecía frustrado,-estas renunciando a ser libre.

-no me interesa, ¿Por qué a usted si?

-Draco, tu… no tienes idea de lo mal que te veías, aun te ves cansado.- Kingsley se veía triste.

-¿me tiene lastima señor ministro?- inquirió Draco altaneramente.

-no Draco, estoy seguro que tienes mucho que ofrecerle al mundo mágico. Serias un gran auror o aún mejor, un gran medimago, y quiero ayudarte.- el ministro le sonrió con ternura.

-no me importa ser nada de lo que dice, solo quiero que mi madre deje de sufrir dentro de ese basurero.-Draco se oía bastante molesto.

-de acuerdo Draco. Pondré a tu madre en arresto domiciliario con la última de sus parientes vivos, con la señora Tonks; así la ayudará con su pequeño nieto. Pero no podrá salir de ahí hasta que te gradúes de Hogwarts; y solamente limpiaré sus antecedentes si te recibes como auror o medimago, y por supuesto la decisión de que elegir será plena de la profesora McGonagall. – Sentencio arto Kingsley.-y debo advertirte Draco, que no toleraré algún berrinche por la decisión que ya tome, ¿me has entendido?- Kingsley lo miraba como un padre severo, justo como lo hacía su padre cuando era demasiado cariñoso con él.

-claro.-Draco suspiro, algo era algo, al menos su madre estaría bien, limpia, fresca, en un lugar cálido, y sobre todo, lejos de los maltratos de los aurores.- ¿dónde firmo?- Draco parecía inquieto y apresurado.

-mañana, en mi oficina, ¿de acuerdo?- el rubio asintió,-mientras, debes dormir Draco. Los diré a los chicos que se despidan, cualquier cosa que necesites, envíame una carta, pero de verdad, cuentas conmigo.-el ministro le sonrió.

-gracias señor ministro.-Draco le sonrió de vuelta.

-llámame Kingsley, te será más sencillo.-dijo el ministro mientras salía,- y por cierto, no comas tantos dulces, te regañaran,- dijo mientras miraba el basurero lleno de envolturas y con un golpe de su varita se desvanecieron.-le diré a las enfermeras que no te traigan de cenar.- sentencio Kingsley mientras miraba la apenas perceptible e inflada barriga del rubio.

-gracias Kingsley.- sonrió Draco divertido mientras el ministro salía.

Poco después entraron Oliver y Hermione, les conto lo que había sucedido con el ministro en momentos Hermione le tomaba las manos, o le reprochaba por preferir regresar a Azcaban. Cuando Draco concluyo, Oliver le abrazo y le dijo que era una gran noticia, podrían ser compañeros de trabajo. Draco sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo. Pronto una enfermera entro, le dio una poción para dormir y les informo que la hora de visitas había acabado. Oliver se despidió efusivo de su amigo y salió, junto con la enfermera.

-debes irte Hermione.-sentencio algo triste Draco.

-lo sé, es que, no quiero llegar con los Weasley. Y no me siento bien como para aparecer en Australia. – dijo tristemente Hermione.

-me encantaría que te quedaras.-soltó Draco, con una sonrisa amplia, mientras tomaba las mejillas de la chica obligándola a verle a los ojos.-pero no creo que es el lugar ni la hora ni mucho menos algo cómodo para ti.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se esfumaba.

-lo sé-sonrió la chica con tristeza.-tal vez me quede con Harry esta noche. ¿Estarás bien?

-solo si vienes conmigo mañana a ver a Kingsley.-soltó el rubio, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. A Draco le gustaba ver a las chicas sonrojadas, y más si él lo provocaba, así que se sonrió.

-por supuesto Draco.- sonrió Hermione.- además, cursare contigo el ultimo grado.- Hermione se oía emocionada.

-pero tú ya eres aurora.- Draco sonreía confundido y feliz a la vez.

-sí, pero solo por nombramiento, no tenemos el título. McGonagall impidió que Kingsley nos lo diera, puesto que ni siquiera acabamos el colegio, todos volveremos a la re-apertura.- a Draco no le gusto el "todos" no quería regresar al colegio con todos los que le habían vencido.- estarás bien Draco.-agrego la chica al ver la reacción del chico. Hermione sonrió sinceramente.

La leona se acercó a Draco, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Draco sintió de nuevo como algo cálido le invadía, se sentía bien, cálido, hermoso. Cerro sus ojos y respiro en el cabello enmarañado de la chica, la apretó fuerte, aspiro la vainilla, el caramelo, la azúcar, la menta; Hermione, se reincorporo, y Draco aunque no quería le soltó. Ambos se miraron un segundo, demasiado cerca. Draco sintió como su mirada se fusionaba dentro de los ojos cafés que lo miraban. Draco se acercó a Hermione, y miro sus labios, se acercó, y justo cuando cerraba ella los ojos, el cerro los suyos. Pero solo sintió como el peso en la cama cambiaba. Al abrir los ojos, vio a una agitada y sonrojada Hermione caminar con torpeza hacia la puerta.

-buenas noches Draco.- le sonrió Hermione desde la puerta.

-buenas noches Hermione.- sonrió el rubio.

Hermione apago la luz, la oscuridad cegó a Draco, mientras él se recostaba, después escuchó el golpe seco de la puerta cerrándose, Draco se llevó el brazo a la frente y relajo su cuerpo, la poción funcionaba bastante bien, se dio cuenta de que sonreía, una sonrisa nada forzada, pura y hermosa como ella… Hermione, después de tanto, lo había perdonado. Y él lo único que quería para ella era lo mejor. Al día siguiente estaría con él. Tenía todo el año. Estaría con ella, la vería de nuevo, y esta vez sería distinto y se lo prometió a sí mismo, y también a aquella hermosa luna que resplandecía sobre él. Bajo el brazo y le sonrió a la enorme bola luminosa, y cerró los ojos.

_**Bueno pues, quiero agradecer los seis followers y los dos favoritos, espero que la historia les guste, es mi primer fic. Estoy muy emocionada y pues, a mí me encanta leer los fics que encuentro en la página, y me emociona mucho que ustedes estén leyendo el mío.**_

_**Quiero que sepan, que como pueden notar, no se usar muy bien la página, así que les pido paciencia. Espero les divierta la historia y les entretenga tanto como a mí cuando la escribo. No la abandonaré, es la primera y quiero terminarla bien. **_

_**Les pido que si hay algo en lo que me equivoque o cuando haya algo que no les guste me lo digan, así como también lo que les guste. Yo espero subir capitulo cada semana y responderé a sus comentarios. **_

_**Sin más los dejo, hasta la próxima semana.**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	4. Libertad

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**LIBERTAD**

"Hermione…" Draco apenas podía respirar al ver a la hermosa chica que tenía frente a él, ella lucía un hermoso negligé de seda en un tono aguamarina, la caída llegaba justo a los muslos torneados de la chica, quien sonrojada le miraba del otro lado de la habitación. El escote caía delicado sobre sus pechos, que se erguían debajo de la seda; su piel era leche, leche perfecta que esperaba por él. Su cabello brillaba con el reflejo cálido del sol, poco a poco se acercó a la cama donde Draco estaba acostado. Podía sentir el ardiente roce del sol en su cuerpo, también podía respirar el aroma de vainilla que la chica desprendía. Draco se levantó, y se acercó a ella, demasiado rápido tal vez, pero la tenía justo ahí, para él. La tomo de la cintura y la besó. Un beso demasiado intenso, sus lenguas danzaban, se abrazaban. Draco bajo por su cuello, hasta su escote, ella hiso el cuello hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso. Luego regreso a su boca he hiso que ella enroscara sus piernas en la cintura de él, y así llevarla justo a donde la quería, a su cama. Una vez ahí, se deshizo del hermoso negligé que la cubría, la tenía para él. Draco dirigió su boca hacia uno de los pechos de Hermione, mordisqueo y jugo con su lengua, mientras sentía como la chica se retorcía debajo de él, excitada, con una de sus manos, le acariciaba la cintura y con la otra jugueteaba con el otro pezón. La chica respiraba con dificultad. Draco se levantó despacio, dejando a la chica aun debajo de él y la miro, Hermione era hermosa, y aun mas tan sonrojada, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor era precioso a tal punto que Draco ya no podía esperar, la erección golpeaba contra el bóxer que lo cubría, se recostó ligeramente sobre de ella y la besó, mientras sus manos se deshacían de las delicadas bragas de la chica. Ella jaló con sutileza el bóxer de Draco. Draco dejo de besarla un momento. La miro a los ojos. Hermione le sonrió, el rubio le besó la frente, mientras se dirigía entre sus piernas.

-¡Draco!-la voz de Oliver lo hiso salir del hermoso sueño, Draco pudo sentir en ese momento el calor del sol en su piel, al abrir los ojos, la luz lo atacó, estaba boca abajo, abrazando fuertemente la almohada, sus brazos entumidos dolían, aunque también su miembro, que golpeaba contra el colchón, Draco tardo un momento en reincorporarse.- es tarde, ¿qué demonios estabas soñando? Estás todo babeado.- comento Oliver con una sonrisa santurrona.

-yo… amm… nada-soltó Draco sentándose inquieto en la cama.-y no estoy babeado, hace demasiado calor.-bromeó Draco pasándose la mano por la frente. Y limpiándola encima de su amigo.

-qué asco Malfoy- rió Oliver.- ya enserio, ¿qué estabas soñando? O mejor dicho ¿con quién?- sonrió morbosamente el chico.

-Oliver…- Draco sabía que Oliver insistiría, y no le podía mentir.-con Hermione, ayer me dejo… algo…-Draco no sabía que decir

-embobado, o mejor dicho baboso.-soltó Oliver con una alegre carcajada.- está bien amigo, pero será mejor que te vistas, te he traído unas prendas, tu madre llamo a un gordinflón elfo doméstico, y las trajo, así que supongo que son de tu casa. Cámbiate, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-no Oliver, gracias.-sonrió Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

-de acuerdo, en cuanto estés listo sal, por cierto la enfermera me ha dicho que te diera esto.-dijo Oliver mientras le ofrecía una poción revitalizadora.- bébela toda. Hermione te está esperando fuera, yo debo ir a terminar mi guarda amigo, así que lamento no poder acompañarlos.

-no te preocupes Oliver, y de verdad gracias.- soltó Draco, y salto a abrazar al único chico que le había mostrado un poco de cariño fraternal verdadero en su vida. Draco sonreía sin siquiera notarlo.- de verdad, has sido mi único amigo…-la voz de Draco parecía querer quebrarse,- gracias por todo.-abrazo aún más fuerte a Oliver.

-no te pongas sentimental conmigo Malfoy.- dijo Oliver mientras apretaba al chico.-solo pórtate bien, y te espero en casa esta noche, mis padres han preparado ya tu habitación.- dijo mientras se soltaban, ambos sonreían. Draco asintió, y Oliver salió de la habitación.

Draco miro la ropa que Oliver le había traído, completamente elegido por Will, el rechoncho elfo domestico que su pare había conseguido después de que Dobby fuera liberado por Potter en segundo año, Draco sonrió ante la idea de Potter haciendo enfadar a su padre de tal manera. De esta forma se dio una bien merecida y rápida ducha. Una camisa verde de seda, y un pantalón negro de terciopelo, era lo que vestía. Draco tomó la poción, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Se sentía emocionado, y aunque sabía que la chica no lo esperaba en un negligé de seda aguamarina, solo esperaba verla sonriéndole.

Y así fue, Hermione estaba sentada en una silla del pasillo apenas a unos metros de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba él. Llevaba una ligera blusa color durazno, por debajo de un suéter negro que se ajustaba un poco a su figura, sus vaqueros negros terminaban en unas hermosas zapatillas delicadas sin tacón. Draco sonrió, Hermione le contestó la sonrisa y se dirigió a él y le abrazó.

-¿cómo te encuentras Draco?-preguntó Hermione mientras lo soltaba del abrazo.

-mejor que nunca.-sonrió Draco.- ¿y tú?

-perfecta,-sonrió de vuelta Hermione.- ¿listo?

-siempre.-bromeo Draco.

Salieron hasta la entrada de san Mungo, luego Hermione le tomo la mano a Draco, y lo apareció justo frente al ministerio. Entraron por la puerta de invitados. Draco se sentía nervioso, así que decidió que era mejor hablar o tal vez caería de nuevo desmayado.

-Hermione, si no es indiscreción, ¿dormiste con Potter?-preguntó Draco mientras miraba de reojo a la chica, y caminaban directo a los asesores.

-yo…-Hermione se puso colorada al razonar la pregunta.-Draco…

-si no quieres contestar no es necesario no quiero entrometerme,- sentenció Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues la había hecho sonrojar, igual que en su sueño, y al recordarlo, él también se sintió sonrojar un poco, pero se controló tan rápido de tal manera que ni siquiera se diera cuenta Hermione.

-no, Draco está bien,-dijo Hermione tranquila, mientras el rojo se iba de sus mejillas,- es solo que no creí que te interesara.

-claro que me interesa.- interrumpió Draco.- estuviste conmigo todo el día, incluso peleaste con la comadreja ayer por mi culpa. Lo que menos quería es que pasaras la noche en el caldero chorreante. Por cierto, lamento lo de tu novio.-soltó Draco sin realmente sentirlo, pero no quería causarle problemas a Hermione.

-ya no es mi novio, y te agradecería que no lo insultaras.-dijo Hermione con tono severo.

-lo lamento.-pero Draco no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar que no eran nada.

-está bien Draco,- repuso Hermione.-dormí en casa de Sirius, bueno, hoy día de Harry. Aun que él hubiera preferido que arreglara las cosas con Ron, me dijo que estaba bastante molesto. Que los hombres de seguridad lo tuvieron que aparecer en la madriguera.-comento Hermione mientras subían al elevador.

-¿la madriguera?- ¿acaso los Weasley dormían en una cueva? Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-si, así llamamos la casa de los Weasley, tu sabes, por la orden del fénix. Aunque creo que debería hablarte en otros términos.-sonrió divertida Hermione al ver la confusión de Draco.- ya te acostumbraras.- sonrió esperanzada Hermione.

-eso espero.-sonrió Draco de vuelta.

Los chicos bajaron del ascensor, y caminaron en dirección de una gran puerta. Hermione toco, y la grave voz del ministro le dio la entrada. Draco había estado antes en esa oficina, y no parecía haber cambiado en nada, a excepción de la placa negra con letras doradas que se hallaba en el escritorio, y lo único que había cambiado era que el nombre de Kingsley se encontraba ahí.

-ya les esperaba.-sonrió el ministro mientras se acercaba a la puerta y le abrazaba a Hermione, soltándole para hacer lo mismo con Draco. -¿cómo te sientes Draco?- pregunto tranquilamente el ministro mientras le soltaba.

-bien, de hecho mucho mejor.-y era verdad Draco se sentía totalmente compuesto.

-bueno aún se encuentra un poco delgado- denoto la profesora McGonagall a quien Draco no había visto, hasta el momento en que se acercó. La profesora le abrazo, y después abrazo a la chica.

-eso se arreglará en casa de los Wood.-sonrió el ministro.-muy bien, Minerva, chicos, tomen asiento por favor. – una vez sentados el ministro prosiguió.-muy bien, yo de verdad quiero que esto sea rápido para ti Draco, así que, le he explicado a la profesora McGonagall nuestro trato. Supongo que la señorita Granger ya lo conoce también, así como Wood, quien llego muy eufórico el día de hoy a agradecerme y a abrazarme.-dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa divertida.-Draco, supongo que entiendes que no puedes vivir con tu madre y la señora Tonks por ahora, ¿cierto?- Draco asintió tristemente. Hermione lo notó y le tomó la mano y con fiereza miro al ministro.

-podrá ir a visitarla, ¿no es así? Porque de nada serviría que el aceptara el trato si no puede ver que su madre se encuentra bien, es la única persona de su familia directa que esta con el.-Hermione hablaba molesta y bastante rápido. Kingsley sonrió divertido, cosa que hiso enfurecer a Hermione, Draco la miro de reojo y la vio sonrojada, sintió como la chica apretaba más su mano.- ¿qué es tan divertido señor ministro? Draco ya ha sufrido lo suficiente en una vil y deshumanizada celda en Azcaban, ¿acaso no eres prudente Kingsley?- la última pregunta había subido de tono, Kingsley sonrió más ampliamente.

-señorita Granger, refiérase a él, como señor ministro, si me hace favor.-interrumpió con tono severo la profesora McGonagall, el rostro de Hermione subió de tono, Draco apretó la mano de la chica. Pero ella no dirigió la mirada hacia él.

-Minerva,-sonrió el ministro.-Hermione, tranquilas,- era la primera vez que Draco oía a Kingsley decirle a Hermione por su nombre, al menos en presencia de ella.- Hermione y yo nos conocimos antes de que si quiera yo me imaginara ser ministro.- Kingsley sonreía aún más divertido.-y Hermione, en eso he pensado. Draco pasará todos los fines de semana en casa de los Tonks, pero comprenderán que Narcisa Malfoy, aún es una prisionera. Así que no sería bien visto que yo permitiera que Draco viviera con su madre.-Kingsley ya no sonreía.- lo lamento mucho Draco. También te haré entrega de un certificado para que puedas comprar una varita nueva, dado que la tuya obedece solamente a Potter. -el chico asintió, había olvidado por completo ese detalle.-muy bien, los términos ya fueron revisados por Minerva, en este documento.-Kingsley le tendió a Draco un pergamino bastante extenso que el rubio tomo con la mano que tenía libre.-puedes leerlo si quieres.

-confió en la profesora McGonagall.- dijo Draco con sinceridad mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su vieja profesora, quien le contesto con una sonrisa maternal y unos ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar el comentario del chico.

-está bien.-sonrió Kingsley con ternura.- solo debes firmar.-Hermione soltó la mano de Draco y este último se acercó al escritorio.

Kingsley le ofreció una ligera pluma cargada de tonos cafés. Draco la recibió, con una ligera sonrisa, remojo un poco la punta con un brillante tintero que se hallaba en el escritorio. Su estómago estaba lleno de aire que le cosquillaba desde dentro. Draco se inclinó y firmó. Era libre. Aún tenía que cumplir el trato, pero era libre, no más burlas, no más maltrato, no más hambre, no más llanto, no más frio.

-muy bien Draco, eres oficialmente libre, aunque claro debes cumplir el trato.-Kingsley sonreía satisfecho, mientras le entregaba un certificado para que pudiese comprar una nueva varita, el chico lo tomó mientras abrazaba a Kingsley.

-gracias.-dijo Draco mientras apretaba al ministro.

-no es nada Draco.- dijo mientras se soltaban.

Draco se dirigió a la profesora McGonagall, y le abrazo cálidamente, también agradeciéndole, solo que ella no le pudo contestar, dado que estaba controlando las lágrimas, pero lo miró con un cariño infinito de madre, y le sonrió con ternura. Antes de que Draco se pudiera acercar a Hermione, la chica ya lo tenía por el cuello; Draco la sostuvo fuerte contra su cuerpo sintiéndose sumamente agradecido y feliz, por primera vez de ser el mismo. Hermione y Draco se despidieron de Kingsley y McGonagall, y salieron de la oficina.

-te llevaré a casa de los Wood.- comento Hermione mientras entraban al elevador.

-quisiera hacer algo antes de que fuéramos ahí, si no te molesta.-inquirió Draco.

-claro Draco, ¿cómo no lo pensé? Iremos a Olivander's cuanto antes.-sonrió Hermione.

-bueno si, también eso.-sonrió Draco, aunque no era lo que él tenía en mente.-también quiero ir a Gringotts, y a mi casa, y no sé si te moleste llevarme al callejón diagon a comprar algunas cosas, también quisiera ir a casa de los Weasley, creo que más que tú, ellos también merecen que me disculpe por mi comportamiento todos estos años.-comento triste Draco.

-yo… bueno… haremos todo lo que quieras, pero tal vez deba avisarles.-titubeo la leona.

-preferiría que no Hermione. Quiero ver su verdadera reacción, no una reacción provocada por el regaño de una fiera olor a vainilla.-Draco miro a Hermione, quien se sonrió al oírlo y soltó una leve risita.

-está bien, solo que iremos cuando Ron no esté en casa ¿quieres?

-bueno…-sonrió Draco.

Los chicos bajaron del ascensor, y se dirigieron fuera.

-¿a dónde quieres ir primero Draco?-pregunto Hermione, quien aún sonreía.

-al callejón diagon. Quiero ir a Gringotts, para ir por algo de dinero, comprar algunos presentes para los Weasley, ir por mi varita. Después ir ¿a la cueva?-dudó Draco.

-¿a la madriguera?-sonrió Hermione.

-claro, la madriguera, ¿sabes? Deberé anotarlo para que ambos hablemos en los mismos términos.-ambos rieron.-pero bueno, luego me gustaría ir a casa, si no te molesta acompañarme, hay alguien más al que le debo una gran disculpa.- Hermione lo miro con extrañeza, pero Draco no quería explicar, así que continuó.-y al final, a casa de los Wood. ¿También debería llevarles un presente?- dudo Draco.

-lo que tu creas es correcto Draco.-añadió Hermione con una dulce sonrisa.

-no siempre lo ha sido.-sentenció Draco con tristeza.

-bueno, todos nos equivocamos.-lo miro Hermione de frente. Estaban fuera del ministerio, y Hermione lo abrazó.

Draco pudo sentir el jalón común en una aparición así que abrazo a la chica también y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el viejo callejón diagon.

_**Hola chicos pues, estoy feliz :D gracias por los reviws **_

_**El capítulo de esta semana se adelantó un poquito n.n y subiré dos capítulos pero no se preocupen espero para la próxima semana subir uno también.**_

_**Ya saben cualquier comentario me lo pueden dejar, lo que les gusta, lo que no, que les parece el fic, lo que quieran, lo contestare directamente al reviw, gracias por los 7 followers y aún más por los tres favoritos.**_

_**Nos escribimos pronto.**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	5. Pelirrojos y presentes

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**PELIROJOS Y PRESENTES.**

Draco no quería que el momento acabara, pero Hermione lentamente se soltó del abrazo del chico. Aparecieron en el pequeño callejón del caldero chorreante, Hermione tocó los ladrillos correspondientes, y ambos entraron. Nada parecía haber cambiado, pero Draco lo miraba más hermoso que nunca. Caminaron hacia Gringotts, algunas personas miraban a Draco y se secreteaban con otras, otros le ignoraban y otros pocos le sonreían, en ese momento el chico entendió que todo el mundo se había enterado de lo ocurrido, y muchos estaban de su lado, pero también muchos en su contra. Así que Draco decidió ignorar a los que le miraban con odio, y sonreír a quien le sonreía, en especial a la hermosa chica que estaba a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al gran edificio, Draco dudo un momento, y metió la mano en su bolsillo, y encontró la ostentosa llave de su bóveda, ambos chicos entraron; uno de los duendes les atendió, Hermione jamás había visto tanto oro en una bóveda, ni siquiera en la de Bellatrix. Draco tomó un gran montón y se lo metió a los bolsillos, sabía que si no era suficiente podía regresar por más, esta vez con una cartera hechizada o algo así. Pero antes de darse vuelta Hermione se dirigió hasta él y le ofreció un hermoso monedero verde de terciopelo, que se ataba con una cinta plata, Draco le sonrió a la chica y colocó varios montones más, quería regalarles algo de verdad bueno a los Weasley, a los Wood, al pequeño Will, y sobre todo a Hermione.

Cuando hubo terminado, salieron, agradecieron a los duendes, y caminaron hacia Olivander's.

-gracias por la cartera Hermione.-sonrió Draco mientras los chicos caminaban a paso lento.

-si, bueno, es un pequeño presente para felicitarte por tu libertad. Solo que no creí que lo necesitaras tan pronto.-se sonrojo la chica.

-no quiero llegar con cualquier cosa, quiero mostrarles que de verdad les pido perdón, no quiero comprarlos, quiero ayudarles.- sonrió Draco.

-al señor Weasley lo han ascendido, gana mucho.- aseguró Hermione.

-lo sé, por eso lo hago, si no llegaría con un pastel.-rio Draco.

-pero ¿Cómo te has enterado?-preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

-Oliver, y bueno, algunos estúpidos aurores que hablan mal de la gente.-sentencio sombrío Draco.

-tranquilo-preocupo Hermione al ver el semblante del chico, mientras le tomaba del brazo. Draco sonrió ante el contacto de la chica, y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Llegaron a Olivander's donde el viejo señor Olivander estaba sentado en una vieja silla. Les sonrió en cuanto entraron. Pero detrás del mostrador estaba Cho Chang, la ex novia de Harry, quien les atendió bastante sonriente, asegurándoles que ella creía en la inocencia de Draco. Y aunque el chico se sentía alagado no pudo dejar de notar el coqueteo de la pelinegra, y el fastidio de la castaña. Después de hacer la compra Cho les agradeció la visita y les aseguró que se verían en el expreso en tres semanas, también les pidió saludar a Harry.

Una vez fuera Hermione y Draco viajaron a través de distintas tiendas comparando diferentes objetos. Una túnica elegante color ocre pera la señora Weasley. Dos botellas de whisky de fuego, una para el señor Wood y otra para el señor Weasley, aunque para el último, también encontraron una tv, un DVD y algunas películas muggles que le encantaría en una tienda especializada en artículos muggles para magos, es decir, estaban hechizados para funcionar en el mundo mágico. También, compraron una escoba nueva para Ginny y otra para Ron, aunque ni siquiera lo vería; para la señora Wood un hermoso y delicado juego de té con rosas pintadas como adorno. Para Percy un gran libro de normatividad y economía magia avanzada; mientras que para Charley un brazalete de protección contra fuego para que evitara más quemaduras, aunque Draco se preguntaba si debía regalarle algo a alguno de los Weasley que ni siquiera conocía, pero pensó que era lo mejor. A Bill y Fleur, les compró una hermosa vajilla mágica que se lava sola. Para George fue aún más difícil, por boca de Hermione, sabía que estaba bastante deprimido por la pérdida de su gemelo, entonces Draco observo en una tienda de bromas una oreja postiza, y la compró, junto con una gran caja de chocolates, pues Narcisa siempre le daba chocolate cuando Draco se ponía triste, tal vez eso le faltaba al gemelo, un poco de chocolate.

Por ultimo Draco le pidió a Hermione que fuera por un presente para Potter, y te entrego una gran cantidad de galeones. Hermione se sonrojo y asintió.

-tú lo conoces mejor que yo.-le aseguro a la castaña, - te veré en la heladería en 20 minutos, ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré.

-claro Draco.-sonrió Hermione y salió disparada hacia la tienda de escobas o al menos eso le pareció a Draco.

Draco camino hasta la tienda de trajes. Encontró algunos bastante adorables. Compro al menos unos quince, si no es que más. Se los envolvieron y Draco los guardo en la cartera hechizada que le había dado Hermione, asegurándose que quedaran hasta abajo.

Caminó en dirección a una vieja tienda que él y su padre visitaban con frecuencia, esas visitas eran los mejores recuerdos que tenía con el hombre que le había dado la vida. Draco entro y la campanilla sonó.

-oh! Señorino Malfoy, un placer verle aquí de nuevo.- un sonriente, alto y delgado hombre con esmoquin le llamaba del otro lado del mostrador. El hombre abrió una puertecilla y salió, directo a abrazar al chico.- estaba seguro que lo dejarían libre.-el acento italiano que se le hacía tan familiar a Draco le hiso sonreír. Draco apretó al hombre, y se soltaron unos instantes después.

-también es un placer señor Craviotto. –dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras el hombre regresaba a la vitrina.

-¿cómo le ha ido señorino?- inquirió el hombre con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Draco se acercaba al mostrador.

-bastante bien señor Craviotto. – Draco miraba los hermosos anillos que había en la vitrina.

-son de compromiso señorino, no creo que le sirvan precisamente.- señalo el hombre con una dulce sonrisa.

-aun no,-sonrió Draco, en ese momento el rubio recordó cada collar, prendedor, y anillo que le había regalado su padre a su madre, y podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse la fecha exacta en que los habían comprado. Era algo que siempre le agradecería a su padre, porque él le había enseñado a ser un caballero, a hacer feliz a la mujer que amas, y sobre todo a que si el regalo es para esa persona que tanto amas, no importa lo que cueste.-quiero un collar con una esmeralda para mi madre, también quiero una pulsera con pequeños diamantes, no la quiero muy ostentosa, ella no es de esa manera.

-claro que si señorino Malfoy- sonrió el hombre y se dirigió a otras vitrinas de aquí para allá, en menos de un minuto Draco tenía frente así, al menos una docena de pulseras y media docena de collares con esmeraldas de todos tamaños y formas.

-valla, son hermosos señor Craviotto. –Draco miró los collares primero, uno en especial sería el que su padre elegiría, toda la cadena tenia diamantes, y en un punto se dividía en tres hermosas tiras, que se unían en el extremo contrario a una bella esmeralda con forma de gota rodeada de un trenzado de plata bastante delicado.- este quiero.

-¿para regalo señorino?- inquirió el sonriente vendedor, mientras con un golpe de varita el resto de los collares regresaba a su lugar.

-se lo agradecería mucho señor Craviotto.- el hombre asintió. Draco miró las pulseras, de distintos tamaños, y los diamantes se unían de distinta forma, Draco tomo una pequeña y delicada pulsera de plata, que sostenía cada tanto un diamante cortado circularmente, la cadena era de eslabones, era delicada y brillaba como la luna,-y esta señor Craviotto.-sonrió Draco.

-por supuesto señorino Malfoy. – sonrió el señor Craviotto, quien le miraba con dulzura.

Después de pagar, Draco salió con dos paquetes, y recordó a su tía. Debía ir por un presente para ella, así que caminó hacia la heladería y observo un hermoso peluche en forma de lobo. Draco recordó a Teddy, así que decidió comprarlo. Pronto llego a la heladería donde divisó a una preocupada Hermione.

-te dije que llegaría.-sonrió Draco mientras se sentaba.

-has tardado mucho.-sentencio la chica. -¿estás bien?

-no, estoy hambriento, ¿ya pediste algo?- bromeó Draco.

-no, aun no, -sonrió la chica- compraste un peluche ¿para?

-Teddy, -anuncio Draco,- olvidé a los Tonks, aún me falta mi tía.

-iremos después de comer un helado ¿de acuerdo?-inquirió Hermione.

-si, solo que no sé qué comprarle.-sinceró el chico.

-encontraremos algo-sonrió la castaña.

Una vez que acabaron, caminaron buscando algo, y encontraron un bello juego de copas. Ambos se dirigieron fuera del callejón. Hermione tomo a Draco del brazo con mucho trabajo por las muchas bolsas que cargaban, así que Draco un poco molesto hechizo una de las bolsas y así solamente el cargaba, y solo una bolsa. Hermione sonrió, abrazó al chico y los apareció frente a la madriguera.

La casa era pequeña, pero acogedora, había algo en ella que parecía un lugar mágico, aparte de los gnomos que corrían por el jardín. Hermione parecía nerviosa, pero Draco estaba más que decidido. Antes de tocar Draco acomodó los presentes de los Weasley hasta la parte superior de la bolsa, para no tener que sacar todo. Camino por el pórtico, hasta la puerta y la golpeó tres veces.

Un pálido rostro pelirrojo se sonrojó al verle ahí. Era la chica Weasley, Draco la reconoció por sus dulces facciones y su largo cabello.

-Malfoy ¿Qué demonios quieres? – escupió alterada la chica.

-yo… bueno, vengo a disculparme.-dijo Draco mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿disculparte?, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué planeas Malfoy?- soltó la pelirroja molesta.

-Ginny, el viene enserio.-irrumpió Hermione desde la espalda de Draco, y paso al frente por un costado.

-Hermione mi hermano…-la pelirroja había abierto un poco más la puerta

-lo siento Ginny, pero tu hermano y yo no somos más que amigos, y tú y yo también lo somos, confía en mí.

-¿qué ocurre querida?- la voz de la señora Weasley hiso que Draco se pusiera nervioso.

-Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?- inquirió la señora Weasley, mirándolo con ¿ternura?, Draco se sentía aun peor.- cariño, pasa,-dijo la señora Weasley mientras hacía a un lado a Ginny haciendo pasar a los chicos.

-mamá ¿cómo puedes…?-Ginny estaba molesta.

-Oliver nos lo ha contado todo, tócate el corazón Ginevra, ¿quieren un poco de té?-pregunto amablemente la señora Weasley mientras les señalaba un sillón rojo.

-te lo agradeceríamos Molly.-respondió Hermione. La señora Weasley asintió y salió por un instante regresando con una charola con tazas de té y una tetera, y con un golpe de la varita, él se te sirvió, mientras la charola se acomodaba en una pequeña mesa al centro del salón en el que se encontraban.

-señora Weasley, quiero disculparme por todas las cosas malas que les dije e hice a lo largo de mi corta vida, no era realmente mi intención, pero no lo veía como ahora lo veo, ahora todo es distinto.-Draco soltó las palabras que su alma recitaba. Lo decía honestamente mientras miraba a los ojos a las dos mujeres pelirrojas frente a él.- no me quiero escudar, pero no ha sido fácil, al menos no gran parte de mi vida; me dejé influenciar por las malas ideas de mi padre y de parte de mi familia. Quisiera que me disculparan y que contaran conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesitasen, sé que no es fácil, pero de verdad se los ruego.- Draco se sentía quebrar, jamás había sido tan honesto. Pero, era parte de su nuevo "yo", él quería ser mejor, y eso implicaba decir la verdad, y hacer lo que sintiera que fuera correcto.- he traído algunos presentes para la familia, y espero no lo tomen como que quiero comprar su perdón.-especificó Draco al ver la cara molesta de la más chica de los Weasley.-quiero que sepan que mi perdón es sincero, así como aclararles que hoy, al ver su hermoso hogar entiendo porque obedecía a mi padre al molestarlos, ustedes tienen un hogar, una familia, que yo nunca pude probar. No quiero que me tengan lastima-espetó Draco al ver que a la señora Weasley le salía, lágrimas de los ojos.- lamento haber sido cruel, lamento haberlos herido de tantas formas, haberlos insultado y sobretodo, jamás haber sido un amigo para ustedes, porque creo que ustedes tenían mucho más que ofrecerme a mí que yo a ustedes.- concluyó Draco bajando un poco la mirada, pues sabía que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

-cariño, yo lo entiendo.-la mocosa voz de la señora Weasley sonó en la habitación.- estas perdonado, lo estás desde que Oliver le conto a Arthur todo por lo que habías pasado.- la señora Weasley se acercó a Draco, y lo abrazó muy fuerte.-siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa, y siempre podrás contar con nosotros Draco, y esta será también tu familia de ahora en adelante. Lamento mucho por lo que has pasado. Eres solo un niño al que le obligaron a hacer cosas malas y a tomar feas decisiones.- la señora Weasley le soltó, tomándolo de los hombros.-bienvenido Draco.-sonrió tiernamente la señora Weasley.

-gracias señora Weasley.-sonrió Draco, con un nudo en la garganta ¿Cuánto amor cabría en esa pequeña casa? Tal parecía que mucho.

-llámame Molly querido.-pidió la señora Weasley mientras volvia a su lugar.

-yo no confío en ti, pero todos merecen una oportunidad, en especial gente como tú y Harry que han pasado por tanto.-dijo tristemente Ginny, quien le tendió la mano. Draco le tomo y ambos se sonrieron.

-pues, no eres un gemelo como para completar la familia-una triste voz se escuchó al fondo, Draco no se había fijado en que no solo estaban las dos mujeres con él, sino también todos los hombres, incluidos Potter y además Fleur estaba ahí también. Draco se sonrojo un poco, pero se sintió aliviado de que todos lo hubieran escuchado, así no tendría que repetirlo. –Pero si me trajiste un regalo te aceptare.-sonrió tristemente George. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Todos sonrieron tristemente, aún no habían superado a Fred, a casi un año. Draco sabía que George era el más afectado, pero que la familia también estaba mal.

-George no seas interesado.-sentencio el señor Weasley.-antes de que me digas señor Weasley, a mí también llámame Arthur, Draco,-pidió el hombre mientras se acercaba a Molly y le tomaba los hombros con cariño, le dio un dulce y casto beso en la mejilla y le sonrió a Draco.- si mi mujer ha hablado, yo seré el último en contradecirla.-bromeó el señor Weasley.- espero me puedas considerar un padre para ti, por supuesto que tu padre siempre será tu padre; pero quiero que sepas que si me necesitas yo estaré ahí, te ayudaré con el más mínimo problema, quisiera que me permitieras ser lo que él no fue para ti.- Le tendió la mano y Draco la tomó, pero a diferencia de su hija, lo jalo para que se levantase y lo abrazó fuertemente, Draco sintió un cariño que nunca le había mostrado su padre, el rubio sintió como una gota caía por su mejilla, el señor Weasley había tocado el punto más frágil de su existencia.

-gracias-dijo en un susurro Draco, mientras enterraba su rostro en la túnica del hombre. Le abrazó fuerte, como compensando todos esos abrazos que Lucius no le quiso dar. Draco respondió el abrazo y después de unos instantes se soltaron. En ese momento, notó que no era el único con los ojos rojos, toda la familia estaba con los ojos rojos, o con lágrimas cayendo. Harry limpio su mejilla rápidamente, Fleur lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente al que debía ser Bill, quien parecía contener el llanto. Percy, trataba de secar el gran charco que salía de sus ojos inútilmente. George sonreía con tristeza, al igual que Ginny, el que suponía era Charly, le miraba tiernamente. Incluso Hermione lloraba.

-si acabaron con sus cursilerías debo ir a entrenar.-sentenció Ron quien a comparación con el resto, le miraba con odio.

-Ronald, debes ser más considerado con Draco. –sentencio Charly.

-hermano, es una vil serpiente, si ustedes le quieren creer háganlo, yo no me trago sus cuentos.- en ese momento ron salió hecho una furia azotando la puerta.

-discúlpalo,-pidió el que abrazaba a Fleur.-yo soy Bill y este es Charly, - Draco había deducido bien.-no nos conoces, pero bienvenido hermano y cuentas con nosotros.- soltó a su mujer y lo abrazo. Draco se sentía en familia por primera vez. Charly lo imitó. Percy solo le dio un buen apretón de manos. Después de que todos se hubiesen calmado. Y la señora Weasley apareciera más té, una ligera plática apareció en la pequeña sala.

Hablaban de cosas tabú, como el clima, o el trabajo, las noticias, el ministro, el quidditch, cosas simples como en el tres de Hogwarts, solo que Draco jamás había tenido una plática así con alguno de sus padres, Fleur hablaba con Ginny y Hermione acerca de la idea de tener un bebé con Bill, platica que Molly hiso que parara diciendo que aún eran muy jóvenes.

-Draco,-Harry hiso que el rubio saliera de su observación entretenida- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-teóricamente ya me estas preguntando algo, pero hazlo Potter.-Draco le sonrió a Harry, y este soltó una leve risa en respuesta.

-tienes razón, está bien, quiero preguntarte, ¿todo lo que nos contó Oliver es real?, me refiero, a que, ¿tus padres de verdad permitieron que Bellatrix te dañara así, peor aún, que te obligarán a hacer todo lo que hiciste?- Harry parecía preocupado.

-no realmente, mi madre no quería por eso mandó a Snape a protegerme, pero mi padre y el miedo que le tenía a Voldemort hiso que al final tuviera que vivirlo. Además mi padre estaba criado igual que me crió a mí. Hoy sé que estaba mal. Pero fue la manera que le enseñaron.-concluyó triste Draco.

-vaya, como lo siento Draco, no lo sabía.-inquirió triste Harry.

-nadie lo sabía Harry, ni siquiera Pansy.-comento el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada.

-me imagino.-Harry le tomó un hombro en señal de apoyo.

-hey Draco! –se acercó a él George, quien también lo tomo del hombro. Todos habían escuchado el pequeño dialogo entre Harry y Draco. Pero empezaban de nuevo sus conversaciones al ver como George los interrumpía. –Mi regalo.-señalo la bolsa el gemelo.

-claro.-sonrió Draco mientras sacaba una gran bolsa azul que contenía los chocolates y la oreja postiza. George saco la gran caja de chocolates y sus ojos brillaron de una manera deseosa.-mi madre me daba chocolates cuando no me sentía de muy buen ánimo.-soltó Draco, de esta forma, George lo miró y lo abrazó.

-gracias amigo, tal vez esto sea lo que necesite-sonrió ampliamente.- ¿qué es esto….?-preguntó mientras sacaba la oreja de la bolsa. En cuanto la vio, se echó a reír, todos rieron al oírlo reír, parecía que había regresado la felicidad a la familia.-buena esa he Malfoy.-reconoció George y luego se puso la oreja sonriendo.

Draco fue sacando uno a uno los presentes y se los fue entregando. Bill agradeció demasiado su regalo, pues Fleur lo ponía a lavar los trastos, Charly quedo encantado, al igual que todos presentes. Todos agradecieron a Draco. Hermione tomó la bolsa y saco un paquete grande y pesado que le entrego a Draco, mientras señalaba a Harry con la cabeza quien miraba la escoba nueva de su novia.

-hey Potter, también tengo uno para ti.- Harry volteó extrañado y recibió el paquete abrazando a Draco.

-no tenías que hacerlo Malfoy.- dijo Harry sosteniente el paquete.

-has hecho más por mí de lo que me gusta admitir, así que ábrelo, que ni siquiera yo sé que es.-ambos chicos rieron. Harry se sentó junto a Ginny y lo desenvolvió, era un juego de pelotas para quidditch que incluía aros armables y expandibles para hacer tu propia cancha. Draco miro a Hermione agradecido.

-¡vaya Draco! ¡Muchas gracias! –Harry parecía eufórico.

-no es nada Harry.-sonrió Draco igual de sorprendido.-agradécele a Hermione, que es quien lo escogió.

-¿enserio?- le pregunto el pelinegro a Hermione, ella sintió y la abrazo y le besó las mejillas, -gracias Hermione, gracias Draco, Ginny vamos a jugar.-Harry parecía un niño pequeño con un nuevo regalo de navidad. Todos sonrieron. Algunos se apuntaron para jugar, excepto claro Fleur, los señores Weasley y Percy que no paraba de leer su libro.

Pronto empezó a atardecer, Draco y Hermione se despidieron y agradecieron todo. La señora Weasley al darse cuenta de que los chicos no habían comido les empaco un buen tanto de comida y les besó las mejillas, diciéndoles que los esperaba al día siguiente a cenar. Ambos prometieron volver y salieron al jardín donde el partido continuaba. Se despidieron con la mano de algunos que los vieron y aparecieron en el jardín de los Malfoy.

_**Como se pueden dar cuenta este capítulo es un poco más extenso que los anteriores, es que a veces las ideas fluyen tan rápido que no puedo interrumpir… **___

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, recuerden cualquier cosa que no les guste o que les guste mucho, envíenme un reviw, de verdad quiero saber que les parece.**_

_**Sé que va muy lento, pero de verdad verán que no se arrepentirán.**_

_**Hasta la próxima semana, pórtense mal **_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	6. Nuevas Relaciones

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**NUEVAS RELACIONES**

Draco caminaba firmemente hasta el pórtico, Hermione iba unos cuantos pasos atrás, Draco sabía lo que le esperaban, al igual que a Hermione, ahí dentro había recuerdos, recuerdos que dolían y que había que superar. Draco meto la mano en su bolcillo de nuevo, y encontró una llave, aun más ostentosa que la anterior, esta llevaba un sinfín de diamantes formando la letra "M" en el mango. Draco la metió en el picaporte y la giro tres veces, y la puerta se abrió ante él. Draco dio un paso al frente y notó que Hermione no se movió.

-Hermione…-Draco se dio vuelta y Hermione tenía una gran cara de terror. El chico sintió una enorme necesidad de abrazarla y dio un par de zancadas y así lo hiso.- sé que tienes miedo. Los miedos se deben superar, lo que te hiso esa bruja no tiene nombre y si yo hubiese sido un poco menos estúpido lo hubiera impedido, me culpo por eso también. – la chica comenzó a llorar. Draco la abrazó con más fuerza.-no tienes que entrar si no quieres yo… de verdad lo lamento Hermione.

-no Draco, tienes razón tengo que superarlo, -dijo la chica firmemente mientras se soltaba del abrazo y se limpiaba las lágrimas. –Además si lo hubieras impedido, Bellatrix te hubiera asesinado.-sentencio Hermione, mientras tocaba la mejilla del rubio,-vamos.

Hermione soltó a Draco, se separaron, pero la chica le tomo el brazo a Draco al llegar al pórtico, Draco empujo la puerta y entraron. Justo después de dos pasos dentro de la casa se escuchó un fuerte chasquido, que hizo sobresaltar a los chicos. Tres pequeños elfos domésticos aparecieron haciendo una tosca reverencia, los tres vestían como esclavos, uno era un viejo elfo doméstico, demasiado delgado y cansado; el segundo era una elfina, con una cara regordeta y un cuerpo intermedio. El último era un elfo rechoncho y bonachón, era Will.

-amo Draco, ¡ha vuelto!- los tres elfos se aproximaron al chico sonriendo él se agachó y los abrazó, ellos, al fin de cuentas habían sido su familia durante algún tiempo, en especial en el tiempo difícil.

-sí, y les he traído un obsequio.-los tres elfos le miraron horrorizados,- si algo he aprendido, es que ustedes no son esclavos, son familia. Terrence, -se dirigió al más viejo de los tres, extendiéndole seis trajes, todos en colores oscuros, y aunque eran un poco grandes, Draco les dio un golpe con la varita y se redujeron.-esto es para ti, me encargaré de que descanses, irás con tu familia a Rumania, ya lo he preparado todo, no les faltará nada- Draco acarició la cabeza del elfo, y este le abrazo, mientras lloraba y le agradecía.-anda, te esperan ya.-sonrió Draco y con un chasquido y una reverencia Terrence desapareció.- Daphne, para ti,- Draco le entrego a la elfina unos seis vestidos en tonos pastel, de distintos cortes y telas, e hiso el mismo movimiento con la varita,- eres libre de irte si quieres, si te quedas, serás empleada, tendrás un día libre a la semana y un sueldo de 250 galeones semanales. Lo mismo es para ti Will.-el regordete elfo alcanzo la ropa que le ofrecía Draco y con un chasquido se la puso, y estaba justo a su medida. Draco sonrió ante la osadía de la pequeña criatura.

-Will se queda y solo aceptara 10 galeones de paga, no más. Amo Draco, Will jamás se irá de su lado.-dijo el pequeño elfo con una graciosa reverencia, se veía feliz.

-¡lo mismo Daphne!- chillo la pequeña elfina, mientras chasqueaba los dedos y se ponía un vestido rosa pastel.-gracias por la ropa amo Malfoy.-lloraba mientras hacia una dulce reverencia.

Draco abrazo a los pequeños elfos, después de separarse miraron a Hermione. El rubio la presentó como una gran e importante persona, también les pidió que la atendieran como si fuese de la familia los elfos asintieron, y tomaron la comida que les había dado la señora Weasley y les pidieron que fueran a asearse para comer. Draco sonrió al ver el desconcierto de Hermione. La tomo de la mano y la dirigió arriba. Draco la llevo a la habitación de sus padres, y se dio cuenta que era la habitación con la que había soñado esa noche, trato de no pensar en eso; abrió el armario y encontró un hermoso vestido de coctel rojo, que su madre había usado cuando él era aún muy pequeño.

-ten, seguro te quedará-sonrió Draco.-el baño es esa puerta.-dijo señalando a la derecha.-y debe de haber zapatos bajo la cama, siéntete libre de hacerlo pequeños- bromeó Draco

Hermione solo pudo asentir y Draco salió por la puerta directo a su habitación, tomo una breve ducha, la segunda en el día. Cuando salió empezó a buscar en el armario; decidió una camisa blanca, y un pantalón negro de vestir que le había regalado su madre hacia un par de años atrás. Draco peino rápidamente su cabello y una vez que se hubo puesto un poco de colonia, salió directo a la mesa, que ya habían puesto los elfos, de una manera bastante recatada.

Hermione llego a la mesa unos minutos después un poco temerosa, Draco sonrió al verla, se veía sumamente hermosa, el vestido era de seda, y caía ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, en un vaporoso corte que terminaba mucho antes que sus rodillas, el escote en forma de corazón no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, las delicadas y vaporosas mangas bajaban de sus hombros hasta sus codos. Hermione usaba unas delicadas zapatillas rojas, que jamás le había visto a su madre, pero seguramente las había usado antes de que el naciera. Draco se levantó y le sostuvo la silla a la castaña, hasta que se hubo sentado.

La humeante comida estaba ante ellos, y los elfos se habían ido en un parpadeo, Draco miró a Hermione, y empezaron a comer, en un silencio tímido y tranquilo, de libertad y esperanza, ya no había frio, ya no había dolor, solo estaban ellos en ese momento y Draco se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Una vez que hubieran terminado la cena, los platos desaparecieron y en su lugar, unas tazas humeantes de chocolate y un gran pastel de queso llenaban la mesa. Hermione bebía cuidadosa, aunque Draco ya se había cansado del silencio.

-así que ya no sales con la comadreja Hermione…-soltó Draco.

-no Draco, y ya te dije que…

-que no lo insulte.-chasqueo la boca Draco.

-¿qué te molesta?-preguntó Hermione.

-que lo defiendas-soltó Draco

-es mi amigo…-rogó Hermione.

-un amigo no te jalonea o te grita enfrente de otras personas, o solos, simplemente no lo hace, te respeta y te apoya.-sentencio Draco con aire melodramático.

-Draco, por favor, Ron solo estaba celoso.-dijo Hermione, pero al instante se sonrojó.

-¿por qué estaría celoso? Tú y yo ni siquiera éramos amigos hasta ayer.-soltó Draco, tentando terreno.

-porque él cree que no debemos relacionarnos.-soltó Hermione aún más roja.

-bueno, dile que no somos amigos y ya, dejas de pelear con el.-Draco noto como la castaña negaba con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada.

-no me refiero a eso. En todo caso no debería ponerse así. Él y yo quedamos de amigos.-Hermione se llevó las manos a las mejillas y recargo los codos en la mesa.

-entonces ¿qué clase de relación cree Ronald que podemos tener tu y yo?- Hermione quería evadirlo pero Draco no lo permitiría.

-no tengo idea Draco, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?- contesto Hermione hastiada

-tal vez lo haga mañana.-soltó con media sonrisa Draco. Hermione lo miró.

-no quiero que provoques una pelea Malfoy.-sentencio Hermione.

-entonces dímelo tú.- suplico Draco.

-no, no quiero.-dijo Hermione sonrojándose aún más, y bebiendo distraídamente un poco de chocolate.

-¿por qué no?-pregunto Draco con una mueca.

-porque no.-soltó Hermione sin mirarlo.

-bueno no sé porque insisto si yo lo sé.-escupió Draco con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Hermione lo miro algo alterada.

-¿de qué hablas Draco?- pregunto nerviosa la leona.

-te escuche hablando con Oliver cuando estaba en San Mungo.-Hermione palideció.-no podía moverme, y ustedes hablaban, supongo que estaba demasiado cansado, pero los escuche.

-Draco…-salió de la boca de Hermione como un sordo suspiro.

-bueno, si no me lo piensas decir, yo sí,- Draco se enderezo en su silla.-si me interesas Hermione, siempre lo has hecho, es solo que me intimidabas demasiado… y el golpe de tercer año, aun me duele en el orgullo Hermione.-la chica se volvió a sonrojar.-me gustas Hermione, y supongo que ya te habías dado cuenta, desde que estábamos en el hospital.-Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.-Hermione, me gustaría que aceptaras esto.- Draco saco el paquete con la pulsera de su cartera. Hermione lo tomo con manos torpes cerrando su boca, cuando lo abrió sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

-es simplemente hermosa Draco, pero no debiste gastar tanto, debió costar una fortuna.-Hermione estaba nerviosa y demasiado sonrojada.

-nada es demasiado para una mujer tan hermosa como tú.-Draco se puso de pie, tomo la pulsera y se la puso en la mano derecha a Hermione, esta sonrió agradecida.

-Draco…

-dime Hermione…

-no debes de escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, ¡es de mala educación!- Hermione dio un salto y lo encaró molesto. Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Hermione yo… no quería…

-no, ¡pero lo hiciste!-Hermione estaba demasiado roja

-Hermione tranquila…

-Draco, escuchaste una conversación ¡íntima y privada!

-¡lo siento!-grito Draco alzando los brazos

Hermione cruzo los brazos haciendo una mueca. Draco sonrió, había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

-Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- soltó Draco encantado por su rostro sonrojado.

-Draco…-Hermione se quedaba de nuevo sin habla.-yo…. Si, si quiero.-soltó con una tímida sonrisa la leona.

Draco se acercó a la chica y la abrazo, y ella a él. Fue un abrazo culminante, dulce y cálido que hiso que Draco se sintiera extremadamente feliz, de nuevo, por el hecho de ser él. Después de todo lo malo de su vida, de la fría celda de Azcaban, el hecho de que pudiera estar con aquella hermosa chica, tan cálida, amable, alegre, era simplemente la mejor de las suertes. Paso un momento, tal vez dos, los que hayan sido, para él no fueron suficientes, él quería más, quería sostenerla en sus brazos por el resto de la eternidad. Se sentía feliz, cálido, sentía que quería darle todo el mundo para ella. Pero llego el momento, cuando sintió un tierno empujón de Hermione para que se separaran. Draco se alejó un poco de la chica sin soltarle de la cintura. Y la miró directo a los ojos, ella le miró de la misma manera. El rubio sintió de nuevo, como el gris se fundía en el avellana, se fusionaban, sabía que estaba con la persona correcta; pudo sentir algo demasiado intenso en su interior. Ella era perfecta, era para él, era de él, y no iba a permitirse perderla. Se acercó sin fijarse poco a poco, de nuevo a ella, y ella imitó el movimiento. Draco bajó la cabeza un poco, para poder probar los labios de la chica. Hermione cerró los ojos. En ese momento un hermoso beso surgió tan dulce, tan necesario, Draco se dejó llevar, y la apretó un poco a él. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la dulce danza de los labios de Hermione, era la primera vez que no tomaba el liderazgo, y le gustó, se sentía bien. Pero el beso acabo demasiado pronto para él. Hermione bajo la cabeza y le abrazó de nuevo.

-debemos ir a casa de los Wood.-comentó tranquila Hermione.

-lo sé-respondió Draco en un suspiro.

-será mejor que vallamos a cambiarnos Draco.-dijo Hermione al momento en el que se soltaba del chico.

-sí, está bien.-soltó Draco un poco decepcionado.

Ambos subieron hacia las habitaciones sin hablar, tomados de la mano. Hermione le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Draco antes de entrar a la habitación de los padres de él. Draco entro a su habitación y sacó una ligera maleta, empezó a buscar en su armario un montón de ropa, y le metió dentro. Draco miro a la ventana, la luna estaba en lo alto, era hora de irse. Miró alrededor, para asegurarse de no olvidar algo importante. Ubicó un pequeño marco en un mueble junto a su cama. Era una fotografía mágica, donde aparecía su madre cargando a un pequeño y rubio bebé sonriente, ambos sonreían, y un relajado Lucius que abrazaba cariñosamente a su madre, y sonreía mientras miraba al bebé. Esa foto era de las pocas que tenían en familia, sonriendo, viéndose felices. Draco la tomó y la metió a la maleta. Se dirigió al baño y tomo algunos objetos de cuidado personal. Terminó la maleta y salió directo a la escalera. Hermione lo esperaba abajo con una sonrisa. Will apareció de la nada y le arrebató la maleta. Se veía molesto el pequeño y regordete elfo.

-¿por qué el amo Draco no le ha pedido a Will que le haga su maleta?-reprocho la criatura con una mueca.

-porque la puedo hacer yo.-respondió Draco con una sonrisa al verle tan molesto.

-el amo Draco debe entender que Will y Daphne están aquí para atenderle. Y ahora que el amo Draco se irá con los Wood, Will y Daphne no tendrán a quien atender.-la pequeña criatura llego de saltos hasta la parte de abajo. Mientras Draco bajaba despreocupadamente.

-tranquilo Will. Tal vez vengamos a visitarlos muy pronto.-sonrió Draco cuando llego al lado de Hermione y le tomó la mano.-además, será solo el curso de Hogwarts, después mi madre vendrá de nuevo a casa.

A los elfos parecía brillarles los ojos más de lo normal. Los chicos se despidieron y agradecieron la comida, después se dirigieron a la puerta. Draco abrazo a los pequeños elfos y salieron al jardín donde se aparecieron.

El jardín de los Wood era amplio, unos árboles frutales adornaban el pasto, había unos cuantos rosales cerca de la puerta de la casa, a ambos lados. Hermione caminó hacia la entrada. En el jardín estaba Oliver con un hombre canoso de semblante tranquilo. Oliver llevaba el uniforme de auror, y estaba sentado en una silla de metal para jardín, comentando algo que Draco no alcanzó a oír. El hombre canoso, fumaba una pipa hermosa de madera, y reía de los comentarios de Oliver. Hermione abrió la ligera y pequeña rejilla de entrada al jardín. Oliver y el hombre se pusieron de pie con una gran sonrisa. Draco y Hermione caminaron hacia ellos.

-Hermione, Draco, ¡qué bueno que llegaron!-Oliver les abrazo cariñosamente a cada uno de ellos. Era sorprendente el cariño que Draco habría logrado sentir por su amigo.-él es mi padre-dijo señalando al hombre de la pipa.-y ellos.-esta vez se dirigía al hombre.-son Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, padre.

El padre de Oliver era bastante alto, y tenía una ligera barriga, usaba un chaleco tejido color azul marino por encima de una bien planchada camisa blanca, sus pantalones eran oscuros, Draco no pudo distinguir el tono. La apariencia del hombre era tan tranquila como la de su hijo que Draco se sintió cómodo desde ese momento. El hombre les tendió la mano para después abrazarles cariñosamente. Olía a tabaco y a madera. Draco sonrió al recibir un cálido y sincero recibimiento.

-bienvenidos chicos, es un placer conocerles.-sonrió una vez que hubo soltado a Draco.-cualquier cosa que necesites Draco.-dijo mientras le tomaba el hombro.-mi esposa está terminando la cena, tal vez falte una hora.-bromeó el señor Wood con la pipa en la boca.

-te escuché Wood.-una dulce y cariñosa voz salió de la puerta.-hola queridos, yo soy la madre de Oliver.-la mujer era delgada, y tenía el cabello arreglado en hermoso chongo trenzado, casi como de la época victoriana. Era bastante hermosa, usaba un dulce vestido color ocre, con un delantal rosado. Se acercó pronto a los chicos y les abrazo cariñosamente, Draco se sintió bastante bien; ahora entendía porque Wood era tan amable y bueno con todos, sin importar su pasado.-la cena estará en quince.-replicó la mujer mientras le besaba una mejilla a su marido, quien sonrió ante el gesto. La mujer regresó adentro.

Los chicos se sentaron junto con los Wood en los muebles para jardín e iniciaron una ligera charla acerca del quidditch y de cómo Oliver había conseguido meter dulces al hospital. Hermione cenó con ellos; la cena paso tranquila, la casa de los Wood era amplia y reconfortante, las paredes mostaza iban bastante bien con los muebles de madera. La madre de Oliver les había preparado una deliciosa y elaborada cena, que todos agradecieron mucho. Draco y Hermione ayudaron a recoger la mesa, la madre de Oliver hizo un hechizo para que los trastos se lavaran, mientras Hermione se despedía. Draco la acompañó al jardín.

-hasta mañana Hermione.-suspiro Draco en el cabello de la chica mientras le abrazaba.

-hasta mañana Draco. Recuerda que debemos ir a cenar con los Weasley.-anunció Hermione mientras se soltaba del abrazo, solo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

-no lo olvidaré.-sonrió Draco y le beso en los labios.

Poco después Hermione desapareció. Draco entro a la casa y siguieron hablando de cosas comunes, el chico se sentía bastante cómodo con ellos, se sentía en familia. Draco les entregó los presentes, y agradeció que le permitieran estar ahí. Después de un rato la madre de Oliver los envió a todos a la cama antes de las once, todos subieron una vez que su madre hubo apagado y cerrado todo. Una vez arriba Oliver le mostró su habitación, justo junto a la suya. Pero como era de esperarse Oliver esperaba saber que era lo que Draco había hecho todo el día, así que se lo contó, incluyendo el pequeño detalle de que Hermione y el ahora eran novios. Cuando Oliver acabara de felicitarle y desearle lo mejor, se retiró a dormir, Draco hiso los mismo. Durmió soñando con la hermosa castaña que vería al día siguiente.

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews! **____** por los favoritos y los follows.**_

_**Ya sé, es el tercer capítulo de la semana, y la próxima espero subir también al menos un par… **_

_**Mi mente está viajando al mil por hora.**_

_**Pórtense mal **___

_**Cassie di Black**_


	7. Comienzos y finales

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**COMIENZOS Y FINALES**

El día siguiente en casa de los Wood fue de los más simple y alegre, desayunaron platicaron, Draco ayudó a la madre de Oliver con la comida, comieron y pronto Hermione estaba ahí por él. Draco se despidió de los Wood y prometió volver antes de las once.

La madriguera estaba tenuemente iluminada por la delicada luz del ocaso. Caminaron por el amplio jardín. Hermione no tocó la puerta esta vez y ambos entraron. Arthur, George y Charly estaba alrededor de una radio escuchando un partido de quidditch. Los chicos saludaron a los tres Weasley. Draco pudo observar que George llevaba puesta su oreja postiza y se le veía de mejor humor que el día anterior, sonreía ampliamente y bromeaba con su hermano mayor.

Draco y Hermione pasaron de largo hasta el comedor, donde Ginny pesadamente cortaba algunas verduras. Harry, mientras tanto sentado en el comedor pelaba algunas patatas, Draco le sonrió al que había sido su rival en el colegio y les saludo a ambos. Ginny no estaba tan defensiva como el día anterior, pero aun así no le abrazo como lo hiso Harry y la señora Weasley que se encontraba en la cocina, y al escucharlos se acercó a saludar. Hermione y Draco se ofrecieron a ayudar, y la señora Weasley les dio un pela papas y una navaja para que ayudaran a Ginny y Harry. Después de un rato, llego Percy y saludó a los cuatro chicos, agradeciéndole a Draco por el libro, dado que ese día había podido resolver algunos problemas en el ministerio gracias a este. Draco sonrió y se sintió parte de una familia, de nuevo, igual que con los Wood. Bill y Fleur llegaron justo después de que los chicos terminaran con sus labores, con una gran tarta de chocolate. La señora Weasley no parecía exactamente encantada con la idea pero la acepto y prometió darla de postre. Quince minutos más tarde todos estaban en la mesa.

La cena paso, igual que la noche anterior con los Wood, todos hablaban de un sinfín de cosas, Harry hacia participe a Draco en cualquier cosa que hablaba con Hermione, igual que el señor Weasley quien le pedia su opinión acerca del partido que habían escuchado esa tarde. Y aunque todos los Weasley parecían felices y entretenidos, Draco se dio cuenta de que un asiento estaba vacío. Ronald no aparecía por ninguna parte. Draco quiso pensar que se había negado a cenar por la presencia de el en su casa, y aunque se le hizo un nudo en el estómago la hermosa sonrisa de su novia lo hizo sentirse mejor. Hermione parecía haber notado el cambio de Draco.

-está en su habitación, - le dijo en un susurro callado.-Molly dice que no ha querido bajar ayer por la noche, después de que Arthur y ella le reprendieran por su comportamiento contigo.

-me siento culpable.-sinceró Draco.

-no tienes porque, es un inmaduro.-sentencio Hermione mientras se servía un poco de patatas en el plato.

La cena termino, Draco sentía que si caminaba y tropezaba empezaría a rodar. Las pláticas continuaban, solo que ahora todo el mundo se dispersaba por la casa. Arthur se había apoderado del rubio, en la sala de estar, estaban los dos, platicando, más bien interrogándolo acerca de que pensaba acerca de algunos objetos muggles que Draco en su vida había oído mencionar. Hermione consiguió sacar algo más a flote y el interrogatorio terminó. Draco sintió una necesidad de ir al baño, así que se disculpó y pidió indicaciones, Arthur le sonrió y le dijo a donde ir. Cuando Draco se lavaba las manos escucho a alguien peleando en la habitación contigua. Draco salió silenciosamente del cuarto de baño, y se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación contigua.

-Ginny para de gritar.-Potter se oía alterado.

-¿y cómo pretendes que me ponga Harry?-la más pequeña de los Weasley se oía rabiosa, Draco dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás al escuchar el tono de la chica.

-Ginny, estamos en casa de tus padres y todo el mundo está aquí, ¿cómo pretendes que hagamos algo así?-Harry se oía demasiado serio, ¿qué querría la pequeña pelirroja? Se preguntó Draco.

-pues el cómo queda explicito Potter.-la voz de la chica había cambiado a un tono bastante ¿seductor?

-no Ginny.-dijo cortante Harry.-deberías comportarte.

-¿sabes qué es lo que creo?- el tono de Ginny se oía molesto y dolido.-que prefieres estar con alguien más, por eso no me dejas ir contigo a tu casa nunca, y jamás quieres hacerlo conmigo aquí.

-Ginny…-Potter estaba frustrado, Draco jamás se hubiera imaginado que Ginny presionara a Harry de aquella manera para hacer algo.-tu sólo crees que amor significa acostarse con esa persona y no es así. No te llevaré a mi casa a pasar la noche, sería inadecuado…

-¡claro!-bufó la chica.-y que Hermione pase la noche contigo, ¿no lo es?

-es distinto.-Harry había subido dos tonos la voz.- ella es mi amiga, y tú eres mi novia.

-ni siquiera parece.-Ginny se oía demasiado altanera para ser una Weasley, ¿por qué demonios Potter no la complacía y dejaba de pelear?, eran novios, y la pequeña Weasley era bonita, ¿qué demonios le ocurría a San Potter? Se preguntó Draco extrañado.

-no quiero Ginny y no lo haré, no le faltaré al respeto a tus padres.-sentenció Harry molesto.-y no cambiaré de opinión Ginevra, así que has lo que quieras.-Draco escucho unos pasos aproximarse e inmediatamente retrocedió hacia el baño y se quedó de pie en la puerta escuchando.

-entonces no quiero nada más contigo Potter.-sentencio molesta la chica.-largo de mi habitación o llamaré a Ronald.-la muchacha se oía como un niño que no consigue el juguete después del berrinche.

-como quieras.-escupió Harry y salió de la habitación.

Draco retrocedió al lavabo, pero Harry ni siquiera advirtió su presencia, pasando de frente al baño. Harry bajó molesto las escaleras y pudo oírlo disculpándose y saliendo. Draco salió del baño, y volvió atento a la puerta de Ginny, la escuchó aventar cosas molesta y maldecir de una forma malévola. Draco bajo sin pensarlo, y llegó hasta donde estaba Hermione. Draco se sentó junto a su novia, y fingió que no sabía nada de Harry. Pronto llegó la hora de ir a casa, como Hermione se quedaba con los Weasley, esta vez ella lo acompaño al jardín donde después de besarla dulcemente Draco apareció en el jardín de los Wood.

El resto del verano fue placido para Draco, sus tardes con Hermione fueron cada una única y hermosa, las cenas en las distintas casas eran cada día más cálidas, alegres y cada vez más, Draco se sentía en familia. Alguna vez Hermione Oliver y el fueron invitados a cenar en casa de Harry, aunque claro, la señora Weasley envió la comida, pues Harry había quemado todo antes de que llegasen. Fueron días maravillosos. Draco visitó a su madre y entrego los presentes a su tía Andrómeda, a Teddy y a su madre. El pequeño bebé se sentía sumamente atraído por el pequeño lobo de felpa. Harry se lo había agradecido, luego le había explicado que él era el padrino del bebé. Aunque Draco hubiera querido hablar con Harry acerca de lo sucedido en casa de los Weasley, prefirió evitar el tema pues no quería que esta rara fraternización se acabara. Al final del verano los padres de Oliver lo habían acompañado con gusto a comprar lo necesario para el colegio, Draco estaba listo para ir, aunque no se sentía listo para enfrentar al alumnado. Hermione había tratado de animarle, pero no había conseguido mucho.

El día en que debían ir al tren, Oliver y sus padres lo habían llevado a la estación, se sentía el hermano menor de Oliver, sentía que así debía sentirse tener hermanos. Draco estaba más que feliz al ver a Hermione, y aunque la noticia de su noviazgo no había sido tan bien recibida como lo esperaban, tanto Arthur como Molly los apoyaban, al igual que los Wood, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Ginny y Harry. Aun así todos trataban de sobrellevarlo. Pronto los chicos se despidieron.

Al subir al tren, Hermione le tomo la mano y lo llevo hasta un cubículo vacío. Harry los siguió, y entro justo después de ellos. Ronald y Ginny pasaron de largo. El tren comenzó a avanzar, y Hermione se recostó sobre el hombro de Draco con la mirada perdida en una página del pesado libro que llevaba consigo. Draco le abrazo por los hombros y sonrió al ver como al momento en que la chica pasaba la página, la hermosa pulsera que le había obsequiado se asomaba por debajo de su manga. En ese momento Harry se revolvió incomodo al ver aquella demostración de afecto.

-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Draco.

-sí, no es nada-cortó Harry mirando por la ventana.

-¿qué ocurrió con Ginny?-preguntó Draco tentando terreno.-creí que vendría con nosotros.

-terminamos.-sentenció Harry y Hermione cerró el libro.

-¿cómo que terminaron Harry? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-Hermione se acercó a su amigo para tomarle del hombro.

-bueno…-Harry titubeó y luego miró a los chicos.-me imagino que no quería arruinar su felicidad.

-Harry no creo que esto tenga algo que ver con nosotros.-comentó Draco.-ahora bien, creo que Hermione tiene un punto, ella es tu amiga y quiere apoyarte.-Draco se sentó junto a Harry.

-sí, bueno… lo siento Hermione.-dijo Harry en un suspiro.

-¿te encuentras bien Harry?- Hermione se veía ansiosa y preocupada.

-no del todo.-dijo tristemente el niño que vivió.

-Harry, ¿tiene que ver con la pelea que tuvieron en casa de los Weasley?- pregunto Draco y notó la sorpresa de Harry al escuchar eso.-yo… estaba en el cuarto de baño junto a la habitación de Ginny y los oí discutir.-explicó Draco.

-si bueno, pues, ese día terminamos.-Harry agacho la cabeza y Hermione le abrazó.- ¿qué tanto escuchaste?-preguntó Harry con un tono preocupado cuando Hermione le soltó.

-lo suficiente como para decirte que no vale la pena alguien que te presiona de esa manera.-soltó Draco mientras le tomaba el hombro a Harry en señal de apoyo.

-¿presionar?-Hermione se veía molesta.- ¿qué quería Ginevra?-Draco se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a colación, pues Hermione empezaba a adoptar un tono de madre molesta y Harry parecía incomodo al hablar de ello.

-es una larga historia Hermione.-contestó Draco para que su novia parara de presionar, pero no funcionó.

-Harry…-Hermione gruñó

-ella quería que… ambos nos… -parecía que Harry se había quedado sin palabras, Draco pensó que seguramente no se quería oír tan grotesco frente Hermione.-acostáramos juntos en ese momento.- Hermione se quedó callada.- ¿ahora entiendes?

-sí Harry, lo siento.-contestó una cansada Hermione que volvia a su lugar.-sabes que cuentas conmigo de acuerdo. Y ya deja de pensar en ella Harry.

-por supuesto Hermione, es lo que he estado haciendo lo que me restaba de verano –Harry sonrió.

Draco volvió junto a Hermione y le abrazó, mientras Harry sacaba un libro y empezaba a leer. Draco se preguntaba aun ¿por qué Harry no se había querido acostar con Ginny? Mientras empezaba a hacer deducciones, alguien abrió el compartimiento, una pequeña niña rubia se asomó por la puerta. Draco la conocía era La Lunática. Ella sonrió a Hermione, quien había dejado de leer para voltear, al igual que Harry, quien se levantó a abrazar a la rubia.

-¡qué bueno verte otra vez Luna!-sonrió Harry mientras abrazaba a la menuda chica.

-¡lo mismo digo Harry!-la dulce y soñadora voz de la chica inundó el compartimiento.- ¡Hermione!- sonrió Luna, mientras su novia se ponía de pie y abrazaba a la chica. Draco se levantó y le tomó la mano a la rubia.-hola Draco-sonrió la chica ensimismada.- ¿me puedo quedar con ustedes?, ya no hay lugares disponibles y hay demasiados sorposolos en la cabina de Ron y Ginny.-sonrió.

-por supuesto Luna.-sonrió Harry mientras le hacía entrar.

El resto del viaje, Draco dormitaba y despertaba, Hermione leía en sus brazos. De las veces que Draco estuvo despierto, escuchaba a Harry y Luna tener una viva charla acerca de mil y un cosas que en su vida Draco había escuchado, sorposolos, nargles, y mil cosas más que Draco simplemente ni siquiera entendió.

-Draco…-la dulce voz de Hermione, junto con un pequeño empujón hizo que Draco saliera de su sueño.-arriba.

Draco se levantó y se estiró. Luna y Harry reían. Draco los miró extrañado. Después los cuatro chicos salieron rumbo a las carretas, Draco logró divisar a algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Blase y Pansy iba agarrados de la mano, mientras que Astoria y Theo, iban en una ferviente charla. Draco no quiso interrumpir y siguió a Hermione hasta la carreta más cercana, donde subieron ellos, seguidos de Harry y Luna. La carreta salió rumbo al castillo, Draco miraba con esperanza el camino, imaginando la cena que esperaba por él en el gran comedor.

_**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo, creo que lo mejor será subir los capítulos cuando los tenga **___

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews en especial para: **_SALESIA _** y si bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta Ronmione, y como pueden darse cuenta tampoco harnny u.u yo solo espero que les agrade mi versión de las parejas. Por cierto acertaste a todo lo que imaginaba, aunque como puedes darte cuenta Oliver no pasará tanto tiempo con los chicos. Pero todo ira despacio.**_

_**Espero no decepcionarlos chicos, yo quiero procurar mantener la esencia del séptimo libro, incluyendo los fallecimientos y el dolor de la guerra, pero tal vez aparezcan algunos sobrevivientes ;)**_

_**Ya saben, envíenme sus reviews, los contestaré como pueda (algunos en el mismo reviw, si la página me lo permite, y si no aquí en el capítulo, como el día de hoy) n.n, cuéntenme lo que les guste, lo que no, ¿qué opinan de mis ganas de evitar a Harry y a Ginny juntos? Espero les guste, realmente tengo grandes ideas para Harry **____** gracias por todo, créanme, cada vez que encuentro un nuevo favorito o un nuevo follow, eso hace que me den más ganas de escribir, así sean las tres de la mañana como hoy :3 Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Pórtense mal  
**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	8. Premios Anuales

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**PREMIOS ANUALES**

Draco, Hermione, Harry y Luna llegaron al castillo juntos, platicando acerca de ¿Quién sería el premio anual? Dado que, en la carta que habían recibido, solamente decía que el nombramiento de perfectos, premios anuales, y profesorado, se daría en la primera cena en el colegio. Draco y Luna creían firmemente en que Harry, Hermione y Ronald serían los primeros en ser nombrados por su gran participación en la guerra. Hermione, insistía en que solamente nombrarían a Harry. Este último lo negaba totalmente y rogaba porque fuera todo lo contrario a lo que sugerían los chicos, él les aseguró que lo único que quería este año, era por primera vez, un año común y corriente en Hogwarts, sin problemas, sin secretos, sin luchas, sin horrocruxes, sin Voldemort, sin maestros con doble personalidad, sin torneos de magia y sobretodo sin muertes. Draco le aseguró que se aburriría. Pero Harry solo quería paz.

Pronto llegaron a las escaleras, donde Harry y Hermione se despidieron, para ir a cambiarse a la torre de Gryffindor, Draco ofreció acompañar a Luna, en especial, por lo distraída que era. Ambos rubios caminaron hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-veo que tú y Harry se llevan bastante bien…-Draco odiaba el incómodo silencio que se había formado después de despedirse de los leones.

-sí, es un gran chico.-dijo soñadoramente la chica. Aunque a Draco le pareció que solo hablaba por hablar.

-me lo imagino…-Draco estaba encantado por lo distraída de la chica, sus pasos eran ligeros y parecía bailar en los largos pasillos, miraba sin mirar en dirección a las ventanas, el techo y los cuadros en las paredes.

-Draco… ¿tú y Hermione tienen algo?- la pregunta llego junto con unos ojos azules que se posaron justo frente a los suyos haciendo que Draco se parara en seco en las losetas de mármol.

-Luna, Hermione y yo nos besamos justo cuando nos despedimos, ¿eso no te dice nada?- Draco miraba sonriente y confuso a la chica.

-¡¿enserio hicieron eso?!-Draco asintió.-me lo perdí… los sorposolos me tienen confundida…-dijo la rubia mientras seguía con su ligera danza hacia el frente. Draco estaba demasiado divertido.

-Luna…-Draco intentaba contener la risa.- ¿qué son los sorposolos?

-¡¿no lo sabes?!- el tono de la chica sonaba como si Draco acabase de confesarle que había matado a alguien. La chica parecía confundida, y molesta, muy molesta.

-yo… no… si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría.-Draco aun contenía la risa, pero su voz sonaba demasiado divertida, cosa que hizo que la rubia se molestara aún más, y sus mejillas ardieran.

-deberías saberlo.-sentencio la chica y saco algo de su bolso, una pequeña libreta de cuero. Draco la tomo, y la diversión se fue, dejando a la confusión supliéndola.

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto Draco curioso.

-es mi libreta de investigaciones.-sonrió la rubia, el enojo se había ido.- léelo, te ayudará a entender mucho, es empírico, pero también hay apuntes de mi madre.

-vaya Luna, gracias.-sonrió Draco.

Habían llegado ya a la sala común de Ravenclaw, así que Draco se despidió, y se dirigió a toda prisa a la mazmorra de Slytherin. Cuando entro, no vio a ninguno de sus amigos. Algunos chicos lo miraron, otros, ni se inmutaron ante su presencia. Draco no dio mayor importancia y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar, encontró su maleta, vistió su uniforme; justo cuando acababa, Theodore Nott llegó a la habitación saludándolo con un fuerte abrazo, disculpándose por no haberle ido a visitar a Azcaban explicándole el problema de su padre, pues él también era un mortífago, Draco entendió perfectamente, y comenzaron a platicar acerca de las tres semanas de libertad de Draco y el duro verano de Theo, su amigo, le felicitó por haber hecho a Hermione su novia. De pronto alguien entro a la habitación interrumpiendo totalmente la conversación, era Blase.

-Nott, te dije que no hablamos con cobardes, date prisa, Pansy nos espera abajo.-sentencio el chico mirando con odio a Draco. En ese momento, algo dentro del rubio colapso.- ahora bien, necesito que te prepares, si me hacen premio anual, tendrás que ayudarme con los deberes.-Blase hablaba, mientras se cambiaba. Draco permaneció callado mirando a Nott, quien miraba con desdeño a Blase.

-ya te lo dije Blase, no soy tu secretario personal y Draco es mi amigo, di lo que quieras pero es más valiente que tú, él no fue a llorarle al ministro para que no lo enviara a Azcaban, prefirió ser enviado y esperar a juicio.-Draco levanto la vista. Blase estaba de espaldas a ellos con los brazos a los costados y las manos en puño, Theo estaba recargado en uno de los postes de la cama de Draco con los brazos cruzados. Draco se puso de pie, conocía a Blase y sabía que algo se aproximaba y no era bueno. Blase se dio la vuelta.

-cállate Nott.-siseo Blase, mientras encaraba a Theo, este último adquirió una postura defensiva lejos del poste, Draco hizo lo mismo apenas un metro detrás de él.

-lárgate Blase, consigue otra habitación, seguramente alguien más estará feliz de verte en su habitación.-bufó Theo, mientras se acercaba a Blase.

-seguramente. Pero esta siempre ha sido mi habitación.-Blase estaba cara a cara con Theo, estaban a la misma altura, se veían a los ojos, sus cuerpos eran apenas un poco distintos, Theo era un poco más delgado que Blase, y los hombros de este último eran más anchos.

-eso, desde que Draco así lo quiso.-sonrió Nott, Draco sintió que algo no estaba bien.

-Draco murió Nott.-dijo Blase con una mueca diabólica en la cara

-no seas estúpido Blase.-Nott lanzó un bufido.

-no lo soy, pero nadie lo quiere, ni siquiera le respetan un poco, para nadie existe.-Blase hablaba como si Draco no estuviese, en ese momento todo se aclaró, para muchos de los Slytherin, Draco ahora era nada. Eso no le importaba realmente, pero Blase había sido su amigo y eso, dolía.

-para mí sí existe-Nott estaba molesto.

-estúpido por creerlo.

-imbécil.-escupió Nott empujando a Blase.

Blase lanzó el primer golpe, pero Draco logró llegar y sostener el puño del moreno con su mano, Nott golpeo a Blase en la cara, al mismo tiempo que Draco lo empujaba. Blase cayó, estaba fúrico, se levantó directo a golpear a Draco, pero Nott le golpeo el estómago y Blase volvió al suelo. Con un golpe de su varita las cosas de Blase salieron por la puerta, Nott y Draco sacaron a Blase de la habitación a empujones. Blase tiraba golpes que fallaban pues no se había recuperado del golpe de Nott, los chicos cerraron la puerta. Blase gritaba y golpeaba, pero fue solo un instante hasta que alguien le llamara a otra habitación. Draco y Theo jadeaban, el rubio sentía la adrenalina, algo había cambiado para mal y esto iba a provocar una nueva jerarquía, donde Draco era el eslabón más débil. Una vez calmado y vestidos, los chicos bajaron. Astoria y Pansy charlaban divertidas, Draco y Nott se acercaron.

-hola chicas.-sonrió Draco. Astoria le dio un dulce abrazo y Pansy le ignoro completamente.- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Pansy?-pregunto el rubio.

-pasan dos cosas hurón.-la horrenda y chillona voz molesta de la chica sonó en el interior de Draco. Un golpe bajo por parte de una "amiga".-uno, Granger,-la voz de Pansy parecía explotar.-dos, eres un vil cobarde y traidor… no puedo confiar en ti.

-¿y en quien de todos nosotros se puede confiar?-la ironía de Draco, hizo que Pansy se sonrojara.-tú me llamas hurón y Blase me quería golpear.-Draco sintió como hervía su sangre, la miraba con enojo, sintió volver ese enojo común a su cuerpo. La chica se sonrojó al ver la mirada del rubio.- haz lo que quieras Pansy.-escupió Draco aun con odio en los ojos.

-Draco…-la hermosa voz de Astoria hizo que el odio disminuyera.-no seas cruel.

-se suponía eran mis amigos…-Draco apretó los puños.

-éramos.-la voz de Blase resonó a su espalda.-acéptalo Malfoy, ya no significas nada para nadie aquí, solo eres uno más.-Blase caminaba como un emperador.-perdiste tu puesto hurón. – Blase sonrió satisfecho.

Algunas chicas en la sala miraban a Blase con admiración, él tomó a Pansy de la cintura, apretándola innecesariamente, besándola, demasiado grotesco. Las chicas de la sala suspiraron. Draco pudo observar como Blase tocaba lascivamente el trasero de Pansy, después salieron por la puerta. Draco estaba más dolido que molesto. Cuando miro, Nott tenía los puños cerrados y Astoria se apretaba la parte más alta de la nariz con los dedos.

-no puedo creer que haya dicho tantas tonterías.-Nott tenía la mandíbula tensa.

-no puedo creer que ella permita que la trate como una prostituta.-soltó Astoria con tono de asco.

-necesitan madurar.-suspiro Draco. Sus últimos dos amigos lo miraron extrañados pero asintieron.-vamos a cenar, estoy hambriento y Hermione se pondrá fúrica si no llego a tiempo.-suspiro el rubio.

-claro, Granger.-la voz de Astoria sonaba curiosa.-leí algo en el profeta, debo decir que para ser el objeto de burla de la casa de Slytherin, eres bastante famoso en los periódicos y revistas.-Draco se sintió palidecer.

-¿qué…?-fue lo único que su cerebro sacó.

-no has leído nada estas tres semanas ¿no es así Draco?- Nott sonaba divertido.

-toma.-Astoria le entrego un ejemplar de hacía dos semanas de la revista "corazón de bruja" donde en la portada salían él y Hermione en la heladería y algunas más pequeñas comprando algunos de los regalos para los Weasley, los Wood, Andrómeda y Teddy. Con el encabezado _la heroína salvando un corazón destrozado. _Draco pudo sentir el rojo de sus mejillas. No quiso leer la nota así que le devolvió la revista a su amiga.

Theo rió fuertemente al ver la expresión de Draco, le abrazo por los hombros y empezó a bromear mientras bajaban al gran comedor. Al entrar los chicos se dirigieron a su acostumbrado lugar en la mesa, y aunque el resto de las serpientes los miraban con odio, con asco, murmuraban cosas malas, o les insultaban; el resto de las casas los miraban perplejos, como siempre. Draco sonrió al ver a un par de chicas de Ravenclaw se sonrojaban cuando Draco las miro. Astoria caminaba elegantemente y el rubio notó como algunos chicos le miraban, casi babeaban; Nott, aunque no era tan asediado como Draco, también era apuesto, y algunas Hufflepuf le miraban caminar sonrojadas. En ese momento Draco recordó lo bien que se sentía ser él. Y aunque ya no fuera el príncipe de Slytherin, aun podía reinar el colegio, como siempre había sido. Mientras miraba altanera y distraídamente por las mesas de las casas se encontró con los ojos avellana que lo hicieron cambiar completamente la altanería. Su novia, todo lo que él había querido tener lo tenía, no necesitaba ser más de lo que era ahora, Draco le sonrió a Hermione, quien se veía un poco sonrojada, pero le sonrió de vuelta. Draco, Astoria y Theo se sentaron y empezaron a charlar distraídamente.

Algo en el ambiente cambio, una risa estridente, seguido de unas chillonas risitas se hicieron presentes en la sala, era Ronald entrando, sujetando a dos chicas de la cintura, era una Ravenclaw y una Gryffindor quienes le miraban con admiración. Draco instintivamente buscó con los ojos a Hermione, quien miraba a Ronald con fastidio. Justo a un lado se encontraba Harry, quien rodaba los ojos mientras su amigo se acercaba a la mesa. Ronald le dio un sonoro beso a la Ravenclaw y la dejo en su mesa, saludando a algunas otras chicas, después se dirigió a su mesa con la otra chica. Se sentó justo frente a Hermione y a Harry, quienes le miraban con reproche, pero Ronald solo los ignoraba. Draco estaba molesto, ¿qué le ocurría a la comadreja? Draco pudo ver como Ronald besaba el cuello de la chica quien soltaba risitas. Todos parecían haber vuelto a sus conversaciones excepto Harry, Hermione, Astoria, Nott y Draco, quienes contemplaban la escena en silencio. Ronald puso una de sus manos en la rodilla de la chica, mientras que con la otra le tomaba la cintura, la chica le empezó a besar el cuello y Ronald le subió la falda sin miramientos, para dejar su muslo al descubierto, Draco no podía creer que la comadreja fuera tan desconsiderado, a la chica no pareció importarle y las manos de Ron estrujaban su muslo. Draco apartó la vista. El rubio sabía muy bien que la comadreja era una basura, pero a las mujeres había que tratarlas con respeto, a Draco le habían enseñado a ser un caballero y no entendía como Ron no lo era.

-señor Weasley, deje a la señorita Patil.-la voz de la profesora McGonagall sonaba molesta. Ron la soltó molesto.-buenas noches queridos niños, bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, a nuestra querida generación de la reapertura.-en el momento en que la profesora hablo, las puertas se abrieron y un montón de niños camino hacia la mesa de profesores.

McGonagall hablo acerca de la selección de casas y uno a uno los niños fueron poniéndose el sombrero. Draco no presto mayor atención, y se dedicó a mirar a la hermosa castaña, quien aplaudía a cada niño, quedase o no en su casa. Cada uno de sus rasgos, sus gestos, Hermione era, en definitiva, lo mejor que le había pasado al rubio. Draco agradecía que Hermione lo hubiese perdonado y hubiese aceptado ser su novia, pero algo había en su cabeza. ¿Y si había sido muy pronto?, ¿y si Hermione aun quería a Ron?, ¿y si Hermione quería a alguien más? Draco no quería pensar en eso. Solo quería pensar en Hermione, en el hermoso viaje en tren de esa mañana, ella en sus brazos, en sus dulces besos, donde él se dejaba llevar, en el vestido rojo de la cena hacía tres semanas, en ella preocupada en el hospital, en el sueño tan exquisito, en su sabor, y sobre todo en la vainilla que desprendía su cabello. Draco sonrió, ensimismado. Hermione lo miró y le sonrió, sonrojada. Draco quería echar a correr y abrazarle, besarle, y llevársela, lejos, lo más lejos posible.

-muy bien chicos. Ahora nombrare a los docentes.-Hermione desvió la vista hacia la mesa de profesores. Draco la imitó y miro a la directora con una gran sonrisa.- el profesor Rubius Hagrid, impartirá la materia de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas… 

Draco volvió a dejar de escuchar, mirando a Hermione, de nuevo, recordando aquel hermoso sueño. El negligé de seda, la luz, el calor, la necesidad, la hermosa Hermione debajo de él. Pronto se dio cuenta que no fue una gran idea, puesto que se sentía golpeado sus pantalones. Draco trago con el corazón agitado, tratando de calmarse. Miro hacia la mesa de profesores y Minerva seguía hablando.

-ahora los premios anuales.- ¿Cuánto tiempo se había perdido? Draco parecía confuso.- debo informas, que como les mencioné con los perfectos,-dijo señalando a un grupo de ocho chicos, entre ellos a Ginny y Luna que estaba parados a un costado de la profesora.- con el nuevo régimen de la escuela, también tendrán un nuevo dormitorio, ubicado en la torre de astronomía, donde impartirán tutorías. Además, de que para los premios anuales tendremos algunas sorpresas por parte del departamento de aurores del ministerio de magia. –Draco pensó lo peor, pues sabía que eso tenía que ver con Oliver, y si estaba Oliver, eso lo incluía a él. – Debo advertirles, que a pesar de ser seleccionados, se les puede retirar el cargo por cualquier falta al reglamento escolar, o cualquier calificación insuficiente.-Draco se dio por vencido, sabía que sería un premio anual.- también, hay un cambio significativo, pues serán tres premios anuales por casa. Primero, empezaremos con Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, y Mandy Brocklehust -las aves estaban rebosantes al oír los nombres de los chicos, pero callaron en cuanto la ahora directora levantó la mano hacia ellos. Los tres chicos caminaron hacia el lado izquierdo de la profesora, al lado contrario de los prefectos.- Hufflepuf, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley.-los tejones aplaudían fuerte, hasta que McGonagall hizo el mismo gesto anterior, solo que esta vez los chicos ya estaban junto a los Ravenclaw.-de Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley,- el pelirrojo se levantó y camino hacia la profesora entre chiflidos y aplausos altaneramente.-Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.-la chica se sonrojo, al igual que su amigo y caminaron hacia donde ya estaba Ron, sonriendo abochornados. Draco pensó que no era tan malo si ella estaría ahí para él. – y por último, de Slytherin, Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengras y Draco Malfoy. –chicos y chicas de otras casas aplaudieron y miraron a los tres chicos con fervor, pero nadie de la casa de Slytherin. Las serpientes simplemente ignoraron el hecho. Tal parecía que Draco, Theo y Astoria eran los enemigos públicos número uno para las serpientes. McGonagall parecía desconcertada, pero ignoro el hecho y envió a los todos los chicos a sentarse.

Todo el mundo cenó tranquilamente. Draco sentía a las serpientes mirándolos con odio, pero Theo mantenía distraída la vista de Draco y Astoria, con bromas visuales que los entretuvieron un buen rato. Cuando acabó la cena, todos los premios anuales y prefectos debían ir con la profesora McGonagall a su despacho, los profesores a cargo de cada casa se ocuparían de los de nuevo ingreso.

-como se dan cuenta, las cosas han cambiado en el colegio,-informo McGonagall una vez que todos estuvieran dentro.-el ministro de magia, me ha pedido que los separe del resto de los alumnos, porque cree que de esta manera, dándoles privilegios, motivara al resto del alumnado a ser como…-la profesora titubeo, mientras veía la cara de fastidio de Ronald.-algunos de ustedes.-sentencio mirando con reproche al pelirrojo.- se han encargado de hacer las modificaciones en las torre de astronomía, con la reconstrucción. El ministro cree que esto ayudará a la convivencia y apoyo entre casas, a la motivación del alumnado, como ya se los había comentado, y también a su preparación para el futuro.-la profesora miró a Draco con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Draco solo asintió.- Se acomodaran de la siguiente forma, en los primeros tres pisos, serán pequeñas salas de tutoría, para cualquier alumno que necesite ayuda, los premios anuales se encargaran. En el cuarto piso, será la sala común y biblioteca de los prefectos, dormirán en habitaciones individuales en el quinto piso de la torre, no tengan cuidado, ya que esta todo conectado por unas escaleras. Los premios anuales estarán en el sexto y séptimo piso, aunque temo decirles que sus habitaciones serán por parejas: Hannah y Mandy, habitación 1; Ronald y Terry, habitación 2; Theodore y Justin, habitación 3;- la profesora McGonagall estaba haciendo algo que nunca hacia improvisar, además, los llamaba por sus nombres de pila, los chicos parecían sorprendidos.- Susan y Cho, habitación 4;-Draco sabía que la directora no lo dejaría en el mismo cuarto que Astoria o Hermione, así que miro a Harry, quien le sonrió encogiendo los hombros.- Astoria y Hermione, habitación 5; y… ¿Quién falta?- dijo Minerva mirando alrededor, y sonriendo con satisfacción.-Harry y Draco en la habitación 6 por favor. Bueno chicos, deben mudarse hoy mismo, ya que tenemos sobreocupación por el año que permanecimos en reparaciones, así que en este momento deben estar cambiando sus cosas, así que diríjanse directamente a la torre.

Los chicos salieron en silencio, excepto claro Luna quien tenía una charla con Nott, quien sonriente miraba a la chica como si fuera un tesoro preciado, Draco sonrió. Miro alrededor y diviso el enredado cabello de Hermione, le alcanzo, y le abrazó por los hombros, Harry lo incluyó en la plática, acerca del acomodo de habitaciones, en ese momento Astoria los alcanzó.

-bien, así que Hermione, seremos compañeras de habitación.-la blanca y reluciente sonrisa de la chica hizo que Harry perdiera el habla.- espero, podamos dejar atrás muchas cosas.-inquirió la hermosa chica.

-yo también lo espero.-replico Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

-lamento todo Hermione, no quería lastimarte. Además ahora haces feliz a mi querido Draco, lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz- la chica se oía amenazante, pero la leona no se intimidó.

-yo también lo quiero ver feliz.-soltó Hermione mientras miraba a Draco sonriente.-todo olvidado Astoria.-soltó con algo de resignación la leona.

-¿y bien Potter? Algo que le quieras decirnos.-soltó la chica serpiente al ver que Harry no paraba de verla, Draco sonrió, sabía que lo que más le gustaba a su amiga era que los chicos hicieran eso, mirarla como idolatrándola.

-yo…-parecía que Harry tenía la mente en blanco. Draco contuvo una carcajada.- no… no realmente.-Draco sabía que ese era el efecto común de un chico al ver a Astoria, excepto claro la de él y Nott, pues a fin de cuentas, Draco siempre se había considerado a la altura de la chica, y jamás le intereso más que como amiga, y Nott jamás había mostrado interés por ella, he ahí porque eran tan buenos amigos.

-¿no te importa dormir con una serpiente Potter?-Draco soltó sonriente.

-un poco…-bromeo Harry apartando la mirada de Astoria, esta última hizo una mueca a Draco, reprochándole haber perdido la atención de Harry. Los chicos rieron.

-bueno Potter, solo te advierto. Yo pido la cama junto a la ventana.-dijo Draco en tono competitivo.

-no si llego primero Malfoy.-sonrió Harry y ambos salieron corriendo a la torre.

Llegaron justo al mismo tiempo a la habitación, y para su sorpresa, ambas camas estaban junto a un gran ventanal, estaban en polos opuestos de la habitación, y quedaban de frente, una con otra. Los chicos rieron. Hermione y Astoria llegaron detrás de ellos y al mirar rieron también, Draco dormiría en la cama a la derecha y Harry en la izquierda, había dos puertas, una del lado de Harry y otra del lado de Draco, en la de Harry había un gran cuarto de baño con una tina ostentosa, en la de Draco había un gran vestidor con espacio para otras dos camas. Las chicas morían por ver su habitación así que se despidieron. Astoria le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, muy cerca de los labios, pero sin tocarlos, que provocó que el ojiverde se desconcentrara de nuevo. Hermione le beso dulcemente los labios a Draco, y las chicas salieron.

Harry y Draco se pusieron de acuerdo, Draco se ducharía mientras Harry acomodaba sus cosas en el vestidor, para que cuando Draco saliera el pudiera ordenar las suyas, mientras Harry se duchaba. Pronto se hizo tarde y los chicos se fueron a la cama. Y en tan solo cinco minutos Morfeo reinaba en la habitación.

_**Bueno chicos, me siento muy emocionada, **____** mi primer fic y creo que entienden… muchas gracias por los reviews, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Ya saben, cualquier cosa envíenme su comentario, sobre todo, ¿Qué les parece la pareja de Harry y Astoria?, tengo grandes planes para ellos ;) y ¿quién creen que sería una buena pareja para Ron?**_

_**Gracias por los favoritos y los follows.  
**_

_**Pórtense mal**_

_**Cassie di Black **_


	9. Primer Dia

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**PRIMER DÍA**

Draco miraba la hermosa figura de la chica, Draco le besaba el cuello y bajaba, bajaba hasta sus pechos, mordisqueando y chupando, hasta llegar a su cintura, para volver a subir. Llego de nuevo a sus labios, el beso fue profundo y acelerado, jalo uno de sus rosados labios. Hermione gimió dulcemente. Draco se sentía en fuego, la quería para él, quería estar dentro de ella.

-¡Draco!-la voz de Harry resonó en su cabeza, Draco sintió la luz invadiendo sus ojos en cuanto los abrió.-sí que tienes el sueño pesado.-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, Draco estaba acostado, volteando hacia la ventana, abrazando fuertemente su almohada.- ¿qué soñabas? Estabas muy inquieto.-Harry se oía preocupado.

-yo…-Draco titubeaba mientras se sentaba en la cama, tallándose la cara

-solo espero no haya sido una pesadilla.-dijo con tristeza Harry.

-para nada.-sonrió pícaro Draco. En ese momento Harry entendió la sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-ve a ducharte o se hará tarde.-sentencio mientras se metía al vestidor.

Draco se puso de pie y se dio una ducha bastante helada. Cuando salió Harry estaba acomodando algo en su mochila, Draco se dirigió al vestidor. Pronto los chicos estuvieron listos. Harry le miro divertido.

-espero tu sueño te mantenga despierto tenemos historia de la magia como primer clase.-comentó Harry mientras le entregaba una hoja con su horario.

-¡vaya!, solo ruego que si no me mantengo despierto, no sueñe algo así en clase.-Draco sonrió al ojiverde.

-vamos Malfoy.- sonrió Harry negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Pero antes de llegar alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿a qué hora planeaban salir? Llevamos veinte minutos esperándolos abajo.-la hermosa voz de Astoria resonó en la habitación haciendo que Harry se sonrojara. A pesar de las estrictas reglas de colegio, Astoria siempre lograba evadirlas, la falda de su uniforme se mantenía bastante corta, sin llegar a ser vulgar, su delicada blusa se abotonaba justo por encima de sus pechos y era bastante apretada como para mostrar su delicada figura, cargaba el suéter y la mochila con una mano. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje un delgado delineado arriba del parpado que era coronado por unas largas pestañas, en sus labios apenas un delicado brillo rosado. Harry la miraba sin habla.-vamos afuera. Hermione te espera Draco.-Astoria le dedico una seductora mirada a Draco, el rubio le sonrió en respuesta. El sabia lo coqueta que era su amiga, aunque no entendía porque de repente se interesaba por Potter.

-claro Astoria, vamos.-sonrió Draco divertido empujando a Harry.

Harry sostuvo la puerta para que saliera la chica, y salió justo detrás de ella. Astoria detuvo un poco el paso para alcanzar a Potter, Draco se mantuvo a distancia observando a los chicos. La rubia se acercó a Harry y le tomó el brazo para bajar la escalera que les llevaba a la estancia, Harry le sonreía y contestaba las ligeras preguntas que la chica le hacía. Cuando Draco bajo el último escalón, notó que la sala común estaba adornada con los cuatro colores de las casas, había una gran chimenea y algunos sillones en tonos cafés. Algunas mesitas en las esquinas, igual que en su sala común. Hermione estaba de pie, con las manos en la cintura, mirando molesta a Ronald quien seguía en pijama, o al menos solo la parte de abajo. El tono de voz de la castaña subía, casi al mismo tiempo que el tono rojo de la piel del chico. Draco avanzo rápido, pasando por un costado de Harry, quien también apresuraba el paso, seguido por una pálida Astoria.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Hermione se parecía a punto de explotar.

-no te interesa Granger. Ya te lo dije.-el pelirrojo la miraba altanero.-no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones.

-no pero, ¡se supone que debemos dar una imagen Ronald! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que los niños de primer grado piensen si te miran salir semidesnudo de la habitación de una de las prefectas?!- Hermione estaba exasperada.

-seguro no pensarán lo que realmente ocurrió.-Ronald la miraba con autosuficiencia.-aunque claro tu jamás pudiste saber lo que se siente.-Weasley se acercó a Hermione, tratando de tomarla por la cintura. La chica retrocedió sonrojada.

-aléjate de ella comadreja.-la voz de Draco sonaba amenazadora. Draco jalo suavemente a Hermione hacia atrás.

-¿qué? ¿Celoso hurón?- el pelirrojo había perdido el tono rojo de la piel y sonreía santurronamente.

-cállate Ronald. La profesora McGonagall se enterara de esto. –sentencio Hermione mirando con furia a su amigo. El pelirrojo se acercó a la chica amenazadoramente.

-no lo harías.- escupió Ronald.

-mírame.-dijo Hermione mientras se daba media vuelta.

Ronald jalo fuertemente a Hermione haciéndola caer de espaldas, Draco tenía el puño en el aire, pero alguien más le gano. Potter había golpeado fuertemente al pelirrojo en el estómago haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás con los ojos fúrico y las manos en el estómago. Jadeo un par de veces antes de levantarse y tratar de golpear a Harry en la mejilla, pero el pelinegro lo evito. Draco tomo a Weasley por la espalda y fuertemente lo empujo abajo. Nott, sostenía a un Harry furioso que intentaba acercarse a un pelirrojo que quería escapar de la fuerza de Draco.

-¡eres un imbécil!-el grito de Harry resonaba en la habitación.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar así a Hermione?! ¡Es una chica y nuestra amiga!-Harry jadeaba rabioso. Draco sintió como sus manos se apretaban más sobre Weasley, el sentía la misma rabia que el ojiverde.

-¡¿a ti qué te ocurre Potter?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!- soltó Ron molesto.

-porque la lastimaste.-escupió Draco empujando al pelirrojo al suelo, y montándose encima de la comadreja, sentía la furia en sus brazos y levanto uno de sus puños, pero sintió como lo jalaban y pudo ver como Justin sostenía a Weasley.-eres una maldita comadreja de porquería.-el veneno salía de la boca de Draco.

-¡basta!-la voz de Astoria contuvo el grito que Harry iba a soltar en ese momento. Los tres chicos se debatían para soltarse del agarre que los mantenía a raya.-quiero que los tres se calmen.-Astoria se oía furiosa.- Justin lleva a Weasley a vestirse o llegara tarde a clase.- Justin asintió y jaloneó del chico poniéndolo de pie y empujándolo a las escaleras. Ron miró con odio a Draco. Una vez que la comadreja hubiera subido, Terry soltó a Draco y Nott a Potter.-ahora ustedes dos, deben comportarse.-Astoria estaba molesta. En ese momento Draco pudo sentir un gran hueco en el estómago, recordó a su novia y la busco con la vista, encontrándola en un sofá, bastante pálida con Cho y Hannah sentadas a su lado.

-¡¿Cómo pretendes que nos comportemos, acaso no lo viste?! Le hizo daño a Hermione.-soltó Harry mirándola molesto.

Draco se dirigió al sofá mientras escuchaba discutir a Harry y Astoria. Hermione le miraba algo molesta. Pero se levantó a abrazarlo. Draco la sostuvo fuerte contra él, pudo oler el aroma a vainilla de su cabello, cosa que hizo que se relajara. Draco le besó dulcemente en los labios mientras la soltaba.

-¿te encuentras bien?- Draco la miraba desconcertado.

-sí, todo fue demasiado rápido.-soltó Hermione nerviosa.

-lo siento.-dijo Draco mientras le tomaba las mejillas a la chica. Hermione tomo las manos del chico dulcemente, mientras se ponía de puntitas para besarle la mejilla al rubio. Draco sonrió al gesto y bajo un poco la cabeza para que Hermione le alcanzara.

El silencio triunfó. Y por instinto, todos los presentes voltearon a donde Harry y Astoria discutían, la escena, al menos para Draco era más que cómica, una Astoria sonrojada con cara de puchero y los brazos cruzados mirando a un silencioso y rojo Potter que se tocaba la mejilla.

-No vuelvas a llamarme serpiente Potter.-siseo la berrinchuda Astoria quien miraba a Harry con los ojos a punto de desbordarse. Lo divertido se había ido.

-lo siento- escupió Harry bastante avergonzado. Draco pudo notar el arrepentimiento en los ojos del chico.

En ese momento Astoria tomo su mochila y salió de la sala común dando un portazo a su salida. Nott le siguió, mientras el resto de los chicos se incorporaban y salían a los salones. Harry estaba inmóvil, Hermione camino hacia él, jalando a Draco para que la acompañase.

-¿estás bien?- la voz de Hermione rompía el silencio que reinaba hasta hacia unos instantes la sala.

-supongo.-soltó el ojiverde mirando a la pareja arrepentido.-no creí que se ofendiera, estaba demasiado molesto y creo que me desquite con ella….

-no le durará Potter, ya se desahogó,- soltó Draco risueño mientras se acercaba a Potter para mirarle de cerca el gran moretón de su mejilla. Harry rio sin ganas rodando los ojos y salieron de la sala corriendo.

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido para ser el primer día. Y aunque Draco había pasado somnoliento las primeras horas del día para la hora del almuerzo todo el sueño se había disipado. Draco llego con Harry y Hermione al gran comedor. Seguidos de Nott y una callada Astoria a la que no parecía hacerle nada de gracia las bromas que hacia Nott para que sonriera.

Hermione tiró de la mano de Draco haciendo que caminase a la mesa de los leones, incomodo, el rubio jalo fuerte de la manga de Nott, quien casi cae por el impulso. Los tres chicos se sentaron en la mesa de los leones, mientras Potter y Astoria los miraban extrañados y divertidos por la incomodidad de las serpientes. Harry camino de largo tomando a Astoria del brazo, rodeando la mesa y quedando de frente a los chicos que ya empezaban a comer.

Aunque Astoria se veía molesta y seria, no se mantenía callada en la conversación, e intimidaba a Harry con sus coquetas miradas. Mientras Theo se llenaba la boca de puré de patatas. Draco le veía asqueado, aunque a Hermione parecía hacerle gracia.

-valla, creo que te enviaron a la casa equivocada Nott.-sonrió divertida Hermione.

-no me imagino siendo un valiente león Granger, soy solo una serpiente con hambre.-sonrió Theo mientras terminaba su plato.- además en nuestra mesa no sirven esto, su mesa es más común.- las tres serpientes rieron.

\- ¿dices que en la mesa de Slytherin no sirven puré de patatas y pizza?- Harry sonreía algo confundido.

-¿realmente crees Potter que los sangre limpia de la escuela querrían comer con las manos?- dijo Astoria levantando cómicamente su pizza como si sirviera un poco de té. Todos rieron.

-¿y entonces que comen para el almuerzo?- la curiosa pregunta de Harry se dirigía a los chicos, aunque sus ojos seguían perdidos en los ojos azules de Greengras.

-pues, realmente no mucho.-soltó Nott con tristeza.-casi toda la mesa está llena de fruta con yogurt, o algunas ensaladas con frutas exóticas, selecciones de carnes frías y quesos. Pero nada tan delicioso.-soltó Nott mirando con dulzura los platos de comida en la mesa. Draco rodo los ojos con una sonrisa al escuchar a su amigo mientras Hermione estallaba en risa.

-siéntete libre de almorzar en esta mesa cuando quieras Theodore.-sonrió Hermione, tratando de calmarse. Draco rio al ver la cara de felicidad que ponía su amigo mientras asentía y se servía de nuevo.

-pero no me llames Theodore, dime Theo, o Nott, así al menos no siento que quieres asesinarme Granger.- Theo miraba bromista a la castaña quien asintió entre risas.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar de la copa de las casas, y del quidditch aunque no fue tan bien tomado por las chicas, y el aire competitivo se hizo presente en cuanto el nombre de las casas salió a relucir.

-chicos, ni siquiera sabemos si podrán participar por ser premios anuales…-Hermione trataba de bajar el ambiente de competencia creado por los chicos.

-claro, seguramente y pensando en lo que dijo McGonagall los hará hacer un equipo uniendo las casas y jugaran contra otras escuelas.-soltó Astoria fastidiada.-ahora Theo, ¿puedes parar de comer? Debemos irnos pronto a la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas.

Los chicos se resignaron y salieron los cinco juntos, conversando, como viejos amigos. Como si siempre hubieran estado juntos. Draco pensó por un momento en que hubiera pasado si se hubiese quedado en Gryffindor, ¿algo hubiera cambiado?, ¿hubiera sido amigo de Potter?, ¿sería amigo de Nott?, ¿hubiera considerado su amigo a Zabini?, ¿estaría con Granger?... ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Astoria y Daphne?


	10. Daphne Greengras

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**DAPHNE GREENGRAS**

A la pequeña princesa de papá, no le había molestado nunca la pequeña niña que corría siempre tras de ella, era poco más de un año menor y a pesar de que siempre había escuchado que la pequeña era la más bonita de las dos, ella sabía que siempre seria la favorita de papá, y había crecido con la idea de que eso era lo más importante en su vida, su papá.

Daphne jamás se había quejado, su hermana crecía con ella, en cierta forma eran amigas, aunque a Daphne le molestaba la forma en la que se comportaba la pequeña Astoria. Su padre siempre reprendía a Astoria, y siempre le decía "porque no eres como tú hermana Daphne ella es una princesa y un ángel, jamás recibo quejas de ella, siempre tiene buenas notas y jamás hubiera hecho…" lo que sea que Astoria hubiera hecho, a lo que la pequeña niña le contestaba siempre, "yo no soy Daphne" saliendo fúrica hacia su habitación.

Daphne entro a Hogwarts el mismo año que Potter, la chica no esperaba llamar la atención y acostumbrada a ser siempre menos para todos, no le molesto que Pansy obtuviera toda la atención del que había comenzado a ser su amigo.

La vida de las Greengras había pasado tan rápido que para el quinto año de Daphne todo había cambiado. Después de que el horrible sapo y el ministerio de magia hicieran que nadie le creyera a Potter y a Dumbledore, Daphne había pasado por la peor cosa en su vida, Astoria había convencido a Umbridge de dejarla demostrarle que podía con los TIMO's y aparte cursar cuarto y quinto año, en ese momento Daphne se redujo a nada. El resto de sus compañeros serpientes le hacía burla o la ignoraban, y aunque el rubio y su Pseudo amigo la defendieran siempre acababa sola y escondida de todos.

Astoria recibió un giratiempos de parte de la cara de sapo y curso cuarto y quinto año, obteniendo extraordinario en casi todas las materias, exceptuando tres y aunque Daphne obtuvo todas en extraordinario saliendo incluso mejor que la sabelotodo de Granger, quien recibió la felicitación fue Astoria, dejando bastante abajo a su hermana mayor.

Daphne se había rendido, simplemente cumplía con sus deberes, pero no le importaba nada más, había dejado de hablarles a sus amigos y ellos se habían cansado de buscarle, al menos la mayoría. Daphne se había vuelto un fantasma más en Hogwarts, pues aunque estaba en el mismo curso, Astoria se llevaba toda la atención.

Su padre había tratado de animarle, pues al menos, él era el único que ponía a Daphne encima de Astoria, pero eso dejo de funcionar con la guerra. Daphne había vivido en los calabozos el desastre y una vez afuera, la muerte. Había logrado escapar, solamente para ver a uno de los graciosos gemelos pelirrojos caer muerto a manos de Bellatrix. En ese momento Daphne abandono toda esperanza y salió corriendo lo más que pudo, una vez fuera de los límites del colegio se apareció en su casa.

Sus padres no eran mortífagos pero tampoco estaban del lado de Potter, la neutralidad les permitió permanecer como respetable familia. Su padre le regalo un viaje por el mundo que duraría casi dos años, pues al verla llegar y platicar con ella, seguramente noto que la inocencia de su princesa se había ido.

El viaje había sido placentero para Daphne y al llegar a casa descubrió la carta del colegio, ella no quería volver, pero su padre le convenció. Él quería que su princesa fuera una gran aurora, o una gran medimaga, así que ella debía volver al colegio con Astoria.

Al llegar al viejo tren Daphne se sentó en un cubículo vacío, en donde entraron también Pansy y Blaise, quienes le saludaron con desdén, igual que el resto de las serpientes en cuanto su hermana la hubo superado. Daphne les ignoró un rato mirando por la ventana. La chica se quedó dormida, soñando con aquel dulce chico que había sido su amigo, y aun le insistía para que se sentara a almorzar con él y el rubio y… Astoria.

Un fuerte empujón la hizo salir del sueño. El brazo le dolía, no había sido un empujón, Blaise le había dado un puñetazo en el brazo que ahora le punzaba y con mala cara de un salto saco su varita encarando al gran moreno, ella era mucho más pequeña que él y delgada, muy delgada en comparación con el musculoso cuerpo de Zabini, sin embargo no se sentía pequeña, sabía que era mucho mejor bruja que él, y podía matarlo si así quería.

-¿qué demonios te ocurre cerdo?-escupió molesta Daphne acercando su varita al pecho del chico.

-te estaba hablando y no despertabas,-siseo un malhumorado Zabini quien tomaba con fuerza su mano y la empujaba a uno de los sofás,-no me vuelvas a amenazar,-el chico aun sostenía la mano de ella que aún tenía la varita en alto. Se acercó demasiado a ella, casi estaba acostado sobre la chica quien sentía sus latidos en los oídos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡aléjate!-grito Daphne pateando el abdomen de Blaise quien tomo su pierna con la mano libre y en un brusco movimiento se levantó, soltándola.

-demonios Daphne, no tienes que gritar, solo nos divertimos.-la chillona y lastimosa voz de Pansy retumbo en los oídos de Daphne asqueándola por lo melosa que quería oírse.

-¿qué quieren?- soltó Daphne cada vez más molesta.

-explicarte como serán las cosas desde ahora.- soltó el chico con autosuficiencia.

-¿desde ahora?- soltó con sarcasmo Daphne.-no sé qué demonios quieras Blaise pero yo no soy una de tus muñecas, así que solo déjame tranquila.- dijo la chica alcanzando su bolsa de mano y acercándose a la puerta de la cabina. Blaise se interpuso y la encaró molesto.

-ese es el punto preciosa ahora todas son mis lindas muñecas y hacen lo que yo diga, ¿me has entendido?- Daphne retrocedió, en los ojos de Blaise brillaba algo malévolo.- no quiero que le hables a Draco, ni lo mires, trátalo como…-Blaise sonrió con malicia.- te tratamos a ti cuando tu estúpida hermana consiguió estar en nuestra generación. –algo dentro de Daphne se rompió.

-déjalo en paz.-soltó Daphne, sabia por los periódicos gran parte de lo que había pasado con Draco, y en cierta manera lo admiraba, no lo suficiente para decírselo pero le admiraba. Blaise se acercó, minimizando el espacio entre los dos chicos. Daphne trato de alejarse, pero Blaise le tomo por los hombros impidiéndoselo.

-¿qué? ¿Lo vas a defender muñeca?- dijo Blaise en tono amenazador.

-¿qué? ¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo?- soltó con sarcasmo Daphne aunque podía sentir su sangre a punto de hervir.

-no, si obedeces.-sonrió Blaise con malicia.

-no eres nadie, quieres ser mejor que él pero no lo lograras, Draco jamás trato a una chica como nos tratas, Draco podrá ser un idiota, un imbécil, un cobarde,- la ira de Daphne aumentaba a medida que encaraba al chico.- pero jamás usaría la violencia para que lo respetáramos, se lo gano con poder y dinero, pero también por el trato que nos daba. Eres un vil y estúpido niño berrinchudo Zabini, y Draco es mil veces mejor que tú.- escupió el veneno Daphne dándole un fuerte empujón a Blaise quien estaba asombrado de que la fantasma de las serpientes lo hubiese enfrentado de tal forma.

Una vez afuera, Daphne se dirigió lejos de la cabina, y durmió el resto del viaje.

Cuando el tren paro, espero a que el ultimo alumno descendiera para bajar, y camino sin problema en la vereda rumbo al castillo, no quería llegar a la cena, no sería nombrada premio anual, y si le nombraran perfecta sería muy triste. Por un momento imagino que si ella hubiese sido la que callera al suelo en vez del gemelo pelirrojo la gente estaría mejor, Blaise no se sentiría ofendido, la familia de los gemelos no hubiesen llorado la pérdida de un hijo, Astoria no se sentiría mal cada vez que le preguntaran cómo es que supero a su hermana mayor, aunque claro mamá no hubiera sentido ni por un momento la perdida, su madre adoraba a Astoria, sobre todas las cosas, a tal punto de olvidar la existencia de su primera hija, siendo cada vez peor después de lo ocurrido en quinto año. Seguramente el único que lloraría seria su padre, y fue cuando Daphne se dio cuenta de cuanto dañaría eso a su padre y dejo la mente en blanco antes de que pudiera sentir las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ella no quería que su padre sufriera, pero tampoco quería seguir sufriendo con esto. Blaise… Draco… Astoria… Nott… Theodore Nott, el único verdadero y medio amigo que había tenido en su vida, el único que insistía en que se uniera al grupo. Tal vez…

-¿quién anda ahí?- una ronca y familiar voz hizo que Daphne se parara en seco, ¿Cómo era posible? Él… él estaba… muerto.

-yo…- la voz de Daphne se apagó, al momento en que encendió su varita.

-necesito ayuda…- la voz soltó un quejido y escucho otro más pero no provenía de la misma voz. Daphne camino como pudo hacia donde procedía la voz con la varita en alto. Nadie le engañaría, él estaba muerto. Daphne camino entre unos árboles y los vio, ambos, maltrechos y sucios, parecía no habían comido en mucho tiempo, pero no sangraban, estaban respirando y la miraban. Daphne empezó a hiperventilar, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?

-¿profesor Snape?- su voz fue simplemente un susurro.


	11. La Historia Que No Contaron

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**LA HISTORIA QUE NO CONTARON**

-tranquila Daphne…-la ronca voz de Severus mantuvo a la chica serena mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-ustedes están…- Daphne calló de rodillas frente a su antiguo profesor.

-muertos.-una vieja y cansada voz llamo a los ojos de Daphne, las viejas gafas de media luna parecían rotas.

-te lo explicare todo, pero necesito primero tu ayuda.-Snape sonaba desesperado. Daphne asintió y ayudo a ambos a caminar hacia una carreta, donde una vez arriba la chica hizo un movimiento de varita y la capota subió.

-Daphne necesito que nos ayudes a entrar al castillo sin que nadie nos vea- Snape miraba a los ojos a la chica quien parecía aun no salir de la impresión.

-si profesor.-soltó apenas audible Daphne.

Los dos hombres seguían a la chica quien aún estaba anonadada, los guio por un lado del castillo hasta una puerta pequeña y los ayudó a entrar, llegaron a las escaleras y Snape le pidió que los siguiera. Subieron hasta el quinto piso. Una vez ahí, pasaron frente a una pared tres veces, cosa que a Daphne le pareció absurdo hasta que observó que de la pared surgía una gran puerta. Snape hizo un ademan y le pidió que entrara. Era un gran salón, y tenía una cena lista para comerse en un pequeño comedor, con tres sillas, había también dos camas ostentosas, una pequeña puerta al fondo que mostraba una gran bañera, unos cuantos sofás que se veían demasiado cómodos, también había un gran estante con ropa limpia y otro con más comida, solo que esta vez era comida empaquetada, dulces y golosinas. Daphne jamás había estado ahí antes.

La puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo que hizo que Daphne buscara con la vista a Snape.

-profesor…- la voz de Daphne quería romperse.

-tranquila- soltó Snape mientras depositaba a su acompañante en el sofá más cercano. – siéntate Daphne. – la voz de Severus se oía aliviada.

-yo le explicare todo Severus.- las palabras inundaron el salón con el tono viejo y cansado de su voz.

-¿profesor Dumbledore? ¿Cómo es posible?- Daphne estaba aún sorprendida de verles a los dos ahí.

-bueno, digamos que somos grandes actores,-sonrió Dumbledore cálidamente mientras Daphne se sentaba junto al viejo profesor.- veras pequeña Daphne, yo sabía que Voldemort no descansaría hasta verme muerto así que hice un plan infalible, para que todos lo creyeran. Primero creí que sería bueno que pensaran que mi mano, -dijo Dumbledore levantado su mano- había sido víctima de una maldición de Voldemort al tratar de destruir su horrocrux, pero la verdad es que encontré la forma de destruirlo gracias a uno de los libros de la sección prohibida. Claro que esto no se lo mencione nunca al profesor Snape. Como el avance de Voldemort continuaba, decidí que sería bueno adelantar las cosas, ya que la maldición tendría que tardar más de un año en matarme. Le dije a Severus que no dejara que Draco me asesinase, y de esta forma tendría que ser él quien me matara, al inicio él no estaba de acuerdo.-un bufido salió del profesor Snape quien salía del cuarto de baño y tomaba ropa del gran aparador.- entonces tuve la brillante idea de que me matara sin matarme, cosa que resulto perfecta después de que Harry y yo volviéramos de la búsqueda del guardapelo, a pesar de que venía cansado, logre hacer un hechizo para detener el tiempo justo antes de que el hechizo de Severus llegara a mi pecho, hice una réplica de mí, colocándolo en mi sitio e hice un hechizo desaparecedor. Salí del castillo entre toda la confusión, dirigiéndome a Australia, antes de que todo empeorara. Fue un año estupendo, las vacaciones que necesitaba, la playa, el sol.-el profesor divagaba con una sonrisa en la boca. Daphne se sonrojo molesta.

-ósea que el gran Albus Dumbledore estaba de vacaciones mientras a nosotros nos hacían torturar y nos torturaban, Voldemort mató mucha gente.-escupió Daphne poniéndose de pie.- ¡y usted en la playa!

-era necesario que nadie supiera que estaba vivo o Voldemort huiría y de nada serviría.-dijo el profesor divertido por la molestia de la chica, con un ademan la hiso sentarse y continuo el relato.-cuando Severus me informo que la guerra en Hogwarts había comenzado me aparecí tan pronto como pude, y convencí a mi hermano Abeford de ayudar en la guerra. Fui en busca de Severus y lo encontré entregándole sus recuerdos a Harry, él me alcanzo a ver mientras permanecía escondido y modifico sus recuerdos para que nadie supiera que estaba vivo. Después que Harry se fue, me dedique a curar a Severus y nos internamos en el bosque, todo había estado bien, pues como cerraron el colegio, habíamos estado viviendo aquí, pero ahora que han vuelto debíamos salir, el problema fue que salimos demasiado pronto, a la mitad del verano para ser exactos, justo cuando los profesores empezaron a llegar y comenzaron las reparaciones, así que decidimos pasar el resto del verano en el bosque prohibido, pero las acromántulas nos atacaron y apenas logramos escapar. Fue cuando Severus te vio y decidió pedirte ayuda.

-profesor, usted entiende que si están vivos el resto del mundo lo tiene que saber, lo necesita saber.-Daphne sonaba suplicante.

-sí, pero dejemos que Harry tenga un año normal, será en la graduación, mientras, te agradeceré que mantengas el secreto. – el profesor Dumbledore examinaba la reacción de la chica.

-de acuerdo, Potter merece un año tranquilo.- soltó Daphne con resignación.

La noche paso rápido para Daphne, cenó con Snape y Dumbledore, y hablaron acerca de los acontecimientos en el ministerio a partir de sus supuestas muertes.

Daphne llego a su habitación cansada y satisfecha, bastante tranquila, pues Dumbledore estaba de vuelta, y si para Harry sería un año tranquilo, también lo seria para ella, claro sin contar que a partir de ese momento era la única que sabía que ambos profesores estaban vivos y estaban en Hogwarts. Nada podría salir mal este año.

Cuando llego a su habitación noto que las cosas de su hermana no se encontraban ahí, pensó en la posibilidad de que se encontrara en las habitaciones de premios anuales. "era de esperarse" suspiro apenas audible.

-¡oh! Daphne, ¿Dónde has estado querida?- la chillona y asquerosamente melosa voz de Pansy interrumpió el silencio.

-eso no es asunto tuyo "querida".-soltó Daphne haciendo una mueca en la última palabra.

-Daphne no debes ser tan grosera, dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien fue amable contigo en Hogwarts?- el meloso tono de Pansy la había herido en lo más profundo, hacía mucho nadie le preguntaba nada, ni siquiera les interesaba mirarla. Pero Daphne sabía que había dos personas en Hogwarts que la trataban como un ser humano y no como una alumna, al menos solo ese día.

-si lo sabes para que preguntas.-Daphne trato de sonar molesta, pero el saber que este año sería bueno sin Voldemort, ni muerte y con el regreso de ellos le impedía molestarse.

-mira Daphne,-Pansy se acercó velozmente a la chica, mirándola a los ojos.-no te conviene tenerme de enemiga.-soltó como si el veneno de sus palabras pudieran entrar en Daphne.

-ni a ti te conviene amenazarme Parkinson.-soltó con autosuficiencia Daphne al momento en que sacaba su varita. Pansy se alejó de la chica.

-Daphne, no me lo tomes a mal, pero ahora que tu hermana apoya a Malfoy no querrás que tu apellido se olvide, estoy dispuesta a ser tu amiga y que de esta forma recuperes un poco de ese renombre que consiguió tu hermana alguna vez.-soltó Pansy como si hablara de algo demasiado bueno como para que Daphne lo oyera.

-bueno me temo querida Pansy que aunque me duela admitirlo también apoyo a Draco, ni creas que me voy a poner como perrito faldero tras de Zabini igual que tú.-soltó Daphne con altanería mientras tomaba su pijama y bajaba su varita.-si me permites mañana tengo clase temprano.

Daphne salió hacia el baño de la habitación, se cambió y espero veinte minutos para salir, Pansy ya no estaba ahí, sonrió tranquila y se recostó en su cama. Al día siguiente asistió a sus clases donde descubrió que efectivamente Astoria iba a todos lados con Draco y Nott. El trio no era un trio como solía ser, Potter y Granger estaba con ellos. Daphne sonrió, al menos su hermana también tendría un año tranquilo. Después de terminar las clases, Daphne recibió una lechuza con una nota de Dumbledore pidiendo que cenara con él y Snape de nuevo. La chica sonrió satisfecha, había pasado una gran cena con sus profesores hablando de política y cambios post-guerra esperaba Snape le pudiera ayudar con pociones. La princesa de papá, salió dando brincos hacia el quinto piso, sintiéndose esperanzada de nuevo.


	12. Complicidad

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**COMPLICIDAD**

La clase con Hagrid fue tranquila. El dugbog que Hagrid les mostro no parecía ser tan malvado, solo lastimo los dedos de Longbottom, pero claro siempre había sido un idiota. Draco suspiro, el resto del día había pasado tan rápido que apenas había tenido tiempo de estar con Hermione, odiaba estar de nuevo en el colegio.

Para la cena, Hermione insistió en que cenaran en la mesa de los leones, cosa que seguía incomodando a Nott y a Draco, pero se resignaron en cuanto Astoria se sentó junto a Harry y los miraba con reproche.

Draco ceno pollo frito y pastel, extrañaba su mesa, y sobre todo el lomo asado de la cena, pero decidió no decir nada, ya que Nott era feliz comiendo todo lo que había. Draco hecho un ojo alrededor, desde que habían llegado no había visto a Daphne, y eso le preocupaba. Él no le hablaba pues ella no quería que le hablaran, pero siempre procuraba vigilarla para que nadie la molestase, y una vez perdido el título del príncipe de Slytherin era seguro que nada saldría bien.

El rubio pudo ver a la comadreja con otra chica de Gryffindor, soltando estridentes carcajadas y manoseándola como siempre, observo a Pansy muy entretenida con lo que decía Blaise, quien con aire de suficiencia contaba algo. También a una McGonagall que le sonreía con ternura y se mostraba alegre, seguramente porque estaba sentado en la mesa de los leones. Draco le sonrió de vuelta mientras bajaba la mirada a su pastel.

El chico se limitó a mirar a la coqueta Astoria y al sonrojado Harry, mientras reían de una broma de Nott. Todo se sentía tan bien. Todo parecía tan normal, fluía todo muy natural. Una vez terminada la cena y calmadas las risas y las bromas de Nott, los chicos caminaron a la torre de astronomía. La sala común de premios anuales estaba cálida y reconfortante. Hermione se dirigió a una mesa a empezar los deberes, mientras Draco la imitaba, Astoria y Harry se sentaron en un sofá cerca de la chimenea a platicar y Nott se dirigió a la sala de los perfectos pues Luna le había pedido fuera a verla. Después de un rato, los ojos de Draco no querían leer más y su mano se había cansado de escribir, así que le dio un dulce beso en la frente a Hermione y recogió sus pergaminos de la mesa.

-¿terminaste?- Hermione le miraba sorprendida y confundida.

-no, solo lo que es para esta semana, pero es demasiado acabar todo Hermione, debo descansar.-dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en los labios a la castaña.

-está bien Draco, yo veré hasta donde alcanzo.-soltó Hermione sonriendo. Harry se acercó a Hermione y Draco le dejo el asiento al pelinegro quien le sonrió mientras sacaba los pergaminos y empezaba sus deberes.

La noche aun no era oscura, así que Draco se dirigió a donde estaba Astoria, al momento en el que Nott se sentaba junto a ella, tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que contagiaba felicidad a quien lo viera, Draco sonrió.

-Astoria, ¿has sabido de Daphne?- soltó Draco preocupado.-no la he visto desde que llegamos, ¿no volvió al colegio?

-volvió,-soltó en un suspiro la chica.-pero no la he visto desde que nos separamos en el tren y ni ayer ni hoy la vi en la cena, me preocupa que Pansy o Blaise le digan algo.

-a mí también.-soltó Nott cerrando los puños.

-no me agrada la idea de que Daphne se halla quedado en Slytherin sola.-soltó Draco

-¿podremos hacer algo para traerla aquí?- preguntó Theo inquieto.

\- haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que McGonagall la dejara quedarse en mi habitación con Hermione.- dijo Astoria

-¿realmente crees que ella quiera?- dijo Nott mirando a Astoria con una mueca.

-pues…-Draco sentía que sus pensamientos se abalanzaban todos sobre el al mismo tiempo.-Daphne es mejor que Hermione, el problema es que nunca lo ha hecho notar. Si McGonagall pudiera ver lo buena que es Daphne tal vez quitaría al estúpido Weasley de aquí y llamaría a Daphne aunque no creo que la deje dormir con Terry...

-aun así, ¿Cómo haríamos que McGonagall la notara? Daphne no hace nada.-soltó Astoria insistente

-tal vez alguien debería decirle.-dedujo Nott mirando con picardía a su amigo.

-Nott, no creo que yo…- Draco se sonrojo

-vamos Draco McGonagall ha insistido mucho contigo en estos días, aprovéchate un poquito.-soltó Nott con diversión.

-por favor Draco, por mi.- Astoria se oía suplicante.

-¿por favor qué?- una Hermione con tono celoso se acercó a ellos, con pergaminos en las manos.

-Hermione, no seas indiscreta.-soltó divertido Harry quien también se acercó, solo que ya tenía todo en la mochila.

-no es indiscreción.- Astoria también sonaba divertida.-es su novio y quiere saber qué es lo que esta chica quiere de él.-Hermione enrojeció. Draco tiro de su novia para que se sentara en una de sus piernas, mientras Astoria se ponía de pie para que Harry se sentase en el sofá, mientras ella se sentaba en el brazo del mueble.

-los tres queremos que Daphne pase el año escolar aquí en la torre, puesto que nos preocupa como la puedan tratar Blaise y Pansy. Así que Astoria me pedia que fuera a hablar con McGonagall ahora que me ha procurado, después de lo de Azcaban.- la explicación de Draco puso a pensar a Hermione.

-¿qué no Blaise y Pansy son amigos de ustedes tres y Daphne?- inquirió Hermione aun pensativa.

-si bueno, tuvimos… nuestras diferencias.-soltó Astoria algo incomoda. Luego ante la suplicante mirada de Harry les conto a los leones lo que había sucedido con ellos, y también las amenazas de Blaise en el tren dirigidas a Nott y ella.

-bastardo, si lo veo acercarse a ti lo mataré-soltó Harry molesto mirando a Astoria quien le sonreía con dulzura y negaba con la cabeza.

-se defenderme sola Potter no necesito un héroe, pero gracias.-le sonrió coqueta. Draco sonreía divertido, mientras sintió que Hermione le abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿por qué no me dijiste?- inquirió Hermione mientras le soltaba un poco para mirar los ojos de Draco.

-no tiene gran importancia en mi vida, además siempre que te miro olvido todo lo malo en mi vida.-sincero Draco en un susurro mientras Hermione se sonrojaba. El rubio le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios a la castaña.

-bueno cuarteto de tortolos.- la voz de Nott hizo que los cuatro chicos lo miraran, los leones se veían sonrojados, aunque las serpientes estaban bastante acostumbradas a los comentarios inapropiados de Theo.- ¿qué haremos respecto a Daphne?

-acompañaré a Draco a hablar con McGonagall.- soltó Harry mirando al rubio.

-gracias Harry.-sonrió Astoria entusiasmada mientras le abrazaba por el cuello. Harry se sonrojo pero le abrazo por la cintura. Poco después ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron de la sala común. Caminaron en silencio y velozmente hasta la oficina de la ahora directora McGonagall, no era tarde, era poco antes de las diez. Ninguno de los dos sabían la contraseña, pero Harry grito "profesora" y ella salió de la oficina para bajar a verlos. Les invito a pasar y un poco de té.

-me alegra verlos aquí chicos, sobretodo verles juntos hasta en los almuerzos y la cena, es una buena imagen de unión.-ambos chicos se sonrojaron, la profesora los miraba realmente feliz y agradecida.-díganme ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? Y créanme, ustedes han hecho en tan solo un día que al menos tres de las cuatro casas no se insulten en todo el día, así que cualquier cosa que necesiten siéntanse libres de pedirlo.

-verá profesora, queríamos saber ¿por qué Daphne Greengras no es un premio anual? Tiene mejores calificaciones que Hermione, además que con las únicas tres personas que se relacionaba, es decir Nott, Astoria y yo, estamos demasiado alejados de ella.- Draco trato de que su voz se oyese tranquila, pero no lo logro, su preocupación por Daphne era verdadera.

-pero la ven en clase.-soltó la profesora arqueando las cejas.

-sí, pero a Daphne le cuesta relacionarse con la gente.-eso no era verdad solía ser una muy amigable y atenta chica hasta que los chicos la empezaron a molestar en quinto año.

-entiendo, pero los puestos están cubiertos.- soltó McGonagall lastimosamente.

-Hermione y Astoria están dispuestas a compartir habitación. Además no es justo que la haya excluido con un expediente tan perfecto.-argumento Harry.

-la razón por la cual Daphne no fue premio anual es porque no estaba en la cena. Escogí algunos candidatos y dependiendo de quien estuviera en la cena era a quien nombraba, no podía estar segura de que todos vendrían de nuevo al colegio.- la profesora McGonagall parecía disculparse.

\- Daphne no llego a la cena porque no se sentía bien.-otra mentira, Draco se sentía mal por mentirle a la profesora que más le había apoyado hasta ahora.

-está bien, en ese caso y ya que han venido dos de los mejores alumnos a abogar por ella, la señorita Greengras puede ir a su nuevo dormitorio esta noche, iré a aparecer una cama en la habitación de la señorita Granger y la otra señorita Greengras, les agradecería si la ayudaran a Daphne con sus cosas y la trasladaran.-dijo McGonagall poniéndose de pie y sonriéndoles a los chicos quienes se dirigían a la puerta.

Draco corrió hacia la sala común seguido de un Harry que trataba de alcanzarlo. Al llegar a las mazmorras se encontró con una sorprendida Daphne.

-¡Daphne! La profesora McGonagall nos ha enviado a buscarte.-Draco abrazo a la desprevenida chica.- ella quería nombrarte premio anual, pero como no estabas en la cena no lo hizo.- el rubio soltó a la chica mientras ella aún estaba sin habla.

-ve por tus cosas Daphne dormirás con Hermione y Astoria.- la emocionada voz de Harry hizo que la chica abriera y cerrara los ojos como si no lo creyese, Daphne asintió, susurro la contraseña y entro seguida de ambos chicos.

Daphne camino hasta las habitaciones de chicas, deteniéndose en la tercera puerta a la izquierda, donde entro y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Harry y Draco se miraron y se sonrieron conteniendo la risa por la expresión de Daphne.


	13. Cicatrices

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**CICATRICES **

Daphne había pasado una velada como las que pasaba con su padre y su abuelo en casa, hablaban de cosas que de verdad importaban, política, pociones, avances en la magia, hechizos, Voldemort, el colegio. Todo lo contrario a Astoria con su madre y muchas veces con sus abuelas, siempre de cocina, maquillaje y chicos. Para Daphne eso era realmente una pérdida de tiempo.

Snape y Dumbledore habían hablado con ella de temas a fondo, y Snape le había dicho cuanto la admiraba por tratar con seriedad temas que a la mayoría de los jóvenes no les interesa. Ambos profesores le habían ayudado a Daphne con algunos de los deberes, y también su antiguo director le había dicho que si tenía tiempo le podría enseñar algo de oclumancia.

Después de todo Daphne estaba pasando un buen inicio de clases, sin contar a Pansy y Blaise. Daphne caminaba sumergida en los recuerdos de la cena cuando escucho algunos pasos correr hacia ella. Era el rubio. Daphne estaba más que sorprendida.

-¡Daphne! La profesora McGonagall nos ha enviado a buscarte.-los ojos grises se acercaron para abrazarla. -ella quería nombrarte premio anual, pero como no estabas en la cena no lo hizo.- el rubio soltó a la chica. Daphne no sabía que decir.

-ve por tus cosas Daphne dormirás con Hermione y Astoria.-una emocionada voz salió de detrás de Draco, era Potter. Daphne parpadeo para ver si no estaba soñando, ambos chicos estaban ahí. Daphne solo asintió y se acercó a la puerta.

-_legitime-_susurro Daphne dejando la puerta abierta para que los chicos la siguieran, camino en silencio hasta su habitación donde entro y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Cuando Daphne pudo reaccionar, Blaise la tenía agarrada por el cuello, mientras Pansy los miraba sentada en una de las camas.

-esto es lo que pasa cuando no quieres obedecer muñeca.-soltó Blaise furioso, soltó el cuello de la chica al momento en que levantaba su mano para abofetearla. Pero Daphne era más rápida y lo esquivo, Blaise parecía aún más molesto, así que la empujo hacia una de las cómodas que se rompió al contacto con un gran estallido. Zabini estaba de nuevo sujetándola del cuello. Daphne no podía respirar, arañaba las manos del moreno pero solo hacía que la apretase más. La puerta se abrió con un estallido. Harry y Draco se balancearon contra el moreno, mientras que Pansy gritaba como loca.

-¡déjenlo!- la chillona voz de Pansy desesperaba a Daphne quien le lanzo un conjuro silenciador.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a alguien así Zabini?!- la voz de Potter parecía arder. Harry le había tirado ya dos puñetazos en la cara, mientras Draco lo mantenía sujeto al suelo.

-¡eres un bastardo Blaise!- Draco parecía querer asesinarlo.

-¡basta!- Daphne grito haciendo que el rubio y el ojiverde pararan la masacre.- vámonos antes de que Pansy explote.- Daphne levanto su pijama, pues tenía aun todo empacado. Harry y Draco recibieron las maletas de la chica.

-esto no se quedara así, con ninguno de los tres, no saben con quien se metieron.-la voz de Blaise retumbo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

Los chicos caminaron con Daphne hasta la torre de astronomía en silencio, Daphne aun podía sentir la furia en ellos.

-gracias- soltó Daphne mientras subían las escaleras.-a ambos, por defenderme.-Daphne no quería decir más pues, sentía que podía llegar a llorar, ella realmente había creído que Blaise la mataría.

-somos amigos.-dijo el rubio mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica.- solo mantente alejada de ellos, ¿quieres?

-no tienes que pedírmelo.-sonrió Daphne.

Al llegar a la iluminación de la sala común, Daphne pudo ver que ambos chicos habían recibido golpes por Blaise.

-¿qué demonios paso?- la voz de Nott quien estaba en la sala esperándolos sonaba alterada. Daphne hecho un vistazo alrededor, no eran los únicos ahí, Astoria y Granger estaban también en un sofá, pero se acercaron al oír a Nott.

-tuvimos un problema- dijo Draco mientras trataba de ocultar el labio roto.

-¿problema Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios paso Potter?- Granger estaba molesta y roja. Daphne dio un paso atrás cuando vio que una molesta hermana menor se acercaba a ella.

-¿y tú tuviste el mismo problema que ellos?- Astoria sonaba molesta y preocupada. Daphne miro a sus acompañantes, quienes se miraron y dijeron si al unísono.

-¡con un demonio! ¡¿Van a decirnos que demonios les pasó?!- Daphne jamás había visto a un Nott enojado con ella, siempre se enojaba con los demás, pero no con ella, él era quien la defendía.

-yo…- las lágrimas de Daphne cayeron al momento en que Nott la miraba a ella, fúrico.- no sabía que Zabini estaba en mi habitación, el me empujo contra una cómoda, Draco y Harry me defendieron yo no quería que nadie saliese herido. – en ese momento Daphne solo sintió el dulce abrazo de Theo.

-¿estás bien?- Hermione sonaba preocupada y se dirigía no a Draco sino a la chica.

-si…-soltó Daphne al momento en que Theo la soltaba. Daphne se acercó con su varita al rubio, "_episqueyo", _pensó la mayor de las Greengras y todas las heridas de Draco se desvanecieron.

-gracias.- dijo Draco sonriente. Daphne asintió e hizo lo mismo con Harry quien le abrazo dulcemente.

-gracias Daphne.-suspiro Harry en su cabello. Después la soltó.

-¿quién te curará a ti?- dijo Nott preocupado.

-supongo que Granger, ¿no es así?- Daphne se dirigía a la castaña quien retrocedió unos pasos.

-no confió en los hechizos de curación, hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal, yo ni siquiera he practicado.- titubeo Hermione.

-se quién puede curarte,- dijo Theo sonriente.-iré por ella.- y salió por la puerta

-¿por quién ira Nott?- soltó Astoria confundida. Mientras tomaba a su hermana por los hombros y la hacía sentarse en un sofá.

-por Luna.-sonrió Harry mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su hermana, Daphne estaba perdida, ¿Astoria y Potter?, ¿acaso estaban saliendo o algo así?, pero un dolor punzante en su cabeza hizo que se desconcentrara se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, bajándola a la altura de sus rodillas.

-¿qué pasa?- Draco se sentó a un lado de ella y trato de levantarla tomándola de la cintura.

-está sangrando.-soltó Hermione en un susurro.

La puerta se abrió y Daphne escucho unos pasos correr hacia donde se encontraba ella, escucho un susurro y el dolor desapareció.

-gra… gracias.-titubeo Daphne, mientras se incorporaba.

-no es nada- los enormes y brillantes ojos azules iban tan bien con la voz soñadora de la chica, Daphne abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le sonrió a la rubia.

-gracias Luna-soltó alegre Theo mientras se acercaba a la mayor de las Greengras, -¿mejor?-los ojos verdes del muchacho se encontraron con los de Daphne mientras asentía.

-no hay nada que agradecer, solo no entiendo, ¿cómo te hiciste una herida tan profunda?- pregunto la soñadora voz de Luna con un tono de precaución, quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a Daphne.

-es una larga historia Luna, demasiado larga…-dijo Theo mientras le daba la mano a Luna para que se levantara.-debes ir a la cama, gracias.-sonrió el chico.

-de acuerdo Nott, pero mañana habrá mucho que explicar.-dijo radiante la chica, aunque trataba de oírse molesta, su voz impedía que así fuera, haciendo que Daphne sonriera.

Theo y Luna salieron de la sala común, mientras Astoria se sentaba a un lado de su hermana, Granger y Draco se sentaron en el sillón de dos plazas más cercano a las chicas. Potter permaneció de pie junto a Astoria. Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Nott regreso y se sentó del otro lado de Daphne. La chimenea chispaba, Daphne no se atrevía a ver a ninguno de los chicos, sus ojos estaban sumergidos en la brillante leña que se consumía.

-¿me pueden decir cómo es posible que Blaise se haya vuelto tan violento?-soltó la castaña con un tono severo. Daphne seguía con los ojos perdidos en las llamas, no quería contestar nada, no quería dar explicaciones, hacía mucho no se las daba a nadie que no fuera su padre, ¿por qué tendría que explicarle cualquier cosa a la sabelotodo Granger? Sin embargo, aunque se decidiera a contestarle, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Granger que Blaise siempre ha tenido problemas de ira? El silencio seguía,-aun espero su respuesta.-la voz de Granger sonaba irritada.

Daphne alzo los ojos y miro hacia su izquierda, Theo miraba pensativo el suelo. Siguió la mirada, Draco parecía perdido también en sus pensamientos con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello. Daphne conocía ese gesto, Draco no quería hablar. Los ojos de Daphne se encontraron con los de la castaña, se veían suplicantes y molestos. Automáticamente Daphne desvió la mirada hacia su hermana, quien miraba atenta a Draco, esperando a que el respondiera. Daphne miro a Potter un momento, también parecía pensativo, mirando directamente a su amiga.

-Hermione, ¿es enserio?- Potter se oía algo impresionado.

-Harry…- Hermione lo miro confundida

-¿no te habías dado cuenta de que a Blaise lo controlaba Malfoy?-soltó casi sin chistar el niño que vivió. Era verdad, Draco siempre lo lograba controlar, de una u otra manera.

-ese chico siempre ha tenido problemas.-la pequeña Greengras paso su mirada de Draco a Granger suplicante.

-no lo había notado.-soltó Hermione preocupada.

-de eso se trataba Hermione, de que nadie fuera de Slytherin lo supiera.-soltó el rubio abriendo los ojos pasando de nuevo su mano por su cabeza.

-nunca funciono en el quidditch, o en clases…-soltó molesto Nott

-el punto ahora es que no hay nadie que lo controle.-Astoria sonaba preocupada.

-no es nuestro problema ahora.-Theo había levantado la mirada, miraba a la chica a su derecha.-qué haga lo que quiera, estamos completos ahora.-el chico le sonrió a Daphne mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, Daphne se sonrojo.

-no digas eso Theo.- la voz de Granger sonaba a la de una madre dando un sermón.

-pero es la verdad Herms…-dijo Potter mientras se acomodaba las gafas redondas.

-además, es igual que esa comadreja que tienen por amigo ustedes dos.-la voz de Astoria sonaba molesta.-seguramente ninguno tendrá el valor de ir a contarle a McGonagall lo que ocurrió esta mañana con él.-ambos leones se habían sonrojado. Astoria pasaba la mirada de uno al otro mientras hablaba.- ni siquiera se merece estar aquí.

-él nos ayudó en la guerra Astoria.-Hermione se había puesto de pie, y en acto reflejo también Astoria.

-¿enserio? Según las reseñas del profeta ¡se largó del campamento a mitad de la búsqueda!- Astoria se había acercado intimidantemente a Granger quien la había encarado en un segundo.

-ese no es tu asunto, ¡el horrocrux lo tenía mal!- la castaña estaba demasiado roja. Daphne busco apoyo en alguno de los chicos, buscándolos con la mirada lo único que encontró es que estaban tan anonadados como ella.- ¡pero jamás sabrás lo que se siente tener una de esas cosas en tu cuello!

\- no Hermione, tal vez jamás lo sabré.-el tono de Astoria subía casi al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo de la castaña. - ¡¿y eso que tiene que ver?! ¡¿Acaso aun trae esa porquería colgada del cuello para hacer esas barbaridades?!- la última pregunta de su hermana había subido más de tres tonos, haciendo que el resto de los presentes se pusiera de pie.

-¡escúchame Greengras, Ron no es asunto tuyo!- Hermione en un ligero movimiento había sacado su varita.

-¡¿qué?! ¡Piensas hechizarme Granger!- Astoria también había sacado su varita.

-chicas tranquilas…- la voz de Theo sonaba preocupada.

-¡Cállate Nott!- dijeron al unísono ambas chicas.

-¡Ron ha pasado por mucho, acaba de perder a uno de sus hermanos!- la voz de Granger quería romperse, en ese momento Daphne se dio cuenta, el gemelo pelirrojo era un Weasley, era hermano de él idiota de la comadreja. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era más que obvio.

-¡precisamente por eso, ese imbécil debería de ser más maduro! – la voz de su hermana subía a casi un grito.

-¡tú no sabes lo que es perder un hermano Greengras!- Granger ya estaba gritando.

-chicas…-de nuevo Nott, pero ambas le ignoraron. Daphne no sabía que era lo que los chicos esperaban para detenerlas.

-¡¿y tú sí?!- obviamente el tono de Astoria había subido al parejo que el de Granger.

-¡no, pero perdimos los tres, Fred era un hermano para mí!- una lagrima salió de los ojos de Granger.

-¡deja de defenderlo Granger!- Astoria sonaba exasperada.- ¡No porque lo defiendas Fred va a volver!- "un golpe bajo por parte de mi hermana", pensó Daphne. Granger bajo la varita, sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro. – todos perdimos algo ese día Hermione, unos perdieron más que otros.- Astoria había bajado su varita y se había acercado a la castaña. – esa comadreja se escuda en la pérdida de su hermano para que nadie le diga nada, y estas cayendo en su juego.- para cuando Daphne analizo la escena Astoria ya le tocaba un hombro a Granger, Draco se había acercado y le abrazaba por la cintura, al tiempo en que Daphne sintió que Theo le abrazaba por la cintura, Potter se acercó a ellos con los brazos cruzados y un semblante triste.- las guerras siempre dejan heridas Hermione, heridas que tal vez nunca sanen, y otras que tardaran mucho, pero sanaran, al final sanaran. Una guerra jamás traerá algo bueno, aunque nos libramos de Voldemort- la voz de la chica dudo al decir su nombre haciendo que la castaña mirara a Astoria atenta.- pero perdimos a mucha gente.-Astoria respiro y continuo.- Una perdida siempre duele, pero hay que entender que aquí solamente estamos de paso, como muggles o magos. Simplemente piensa en Dumbledore.-Daphne escucho como Potter contenía la respiración al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo director.-el mejor mago de la historia murió a manos de Snape, al final, acabaría muerto, igual que todos nosotros algún día,- algo dentro de Daphne quería salir. Ella sabía que Dumbledore estaba vivo, había escapado de la muerte, al igual que Snape. Daphne se encogió, Theo la miro y la apretó más contra sí.- algunos se van antes, otros después. Pero todos se van, todos nos iremos Hermione.- las lágrimas de Hermione caían incontrolablemente mientras Draco le abrazaba más fuerte.

-Astoria tiene razón Hermione.-la voz de Nott sonó desde el cabello de Daphne.- todo lo que paso el año anterior fue una tragedia, y perdimos familia y amigos. Pero también algunos aprendimos, maduramos. Al final lo que paso tenía que pasar, de no haber pasado así, seguramente no estaríamos aquí, juntos.-la última palabra estaba llena de emoción por parte de Nott.

-todo pasa por una razón.-la voz de Harry sonaba triste y melancólica, haciendo que Daphne lo mirara, el chico tenía los ojos clavados en el piso y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. En un impulso inconsciente, Daphne estiro uno de sus brazos para alcanzar el del chico, haciendo que volteara a mirarla. Daphne le sonrió con tristeza en señal de apoyo. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

-las cicatrices del pasado nos dicen donde hemos estado, mas no deben marcar a donde vamos.- la voz de Daphne había salido inconsciente, en ese momento el silencio regreso. Daphne se dio cuenta que esa frase muggle que su padre le había estado repitiendo todo el verano había tocado el corazón de todos en la sala.

Estaba Potter, con su rayo en la frente, cuantas muertes no había visto, por cuanto no había pasado. Draco, y su marca en el brazo, cuanto no lo había torturado. Granger, que había acompañado a Potter desde primer año, viendo todas las facetas del que se había vuelto su mejor amigo y hermano. Nott, quien había sufrido por su padre. Y las Greengras que aun con su mínima participación, lo habían presenciado todo. La guerra deja heridas y depende de cada uno hacer que cierren o que se desangren.

_**¡Hola! De verdad estoy muy feliz, la última vez que subí capitulo, pues solamente hice eso. Lamento no haber contestado sus reviws, ni haberles agradecido, y pues… aquí estoy de nuevo. **_

_**Muchas gracias ya somos 12 follows y 8 favoritos, de verdad me hace muy feliz. Tal vez suene raro que siempre les agradezca, pero ya les he dicho es mi primer fic y mis expectativas no son muchas porque no soy tan buena… **_

_**Bueno pues, yo sé que he tardado mucho en continuar la historia, siento la necesidad de disculparme, yo estaba estudiando en la Escuela Nacional de Ciencias Biológicas del Instituto Politécnico Nacional (¡WELUM!)No sé si ustedes sepan, estamos en paro indefinido de actividades, yo estoy a favor; pero no tiene mucho que ver en este momento, me refiero a que al menos en mi país (México) es la escuela más exigente, y la verdad ya la sufrí, y pues el paro vino para bien, y en este breve (en teoría) receso, he tenido el tiempo para volver con ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a YUE YUNA, ahora sabes que seguiré actualizando y pronto, gracias por tu reviw n.n**_

_**Quiero enviarle un agradecimiento especial a SALECIA, no es que te hayas perdido capítulos, los subí de jalón, todos tus comentarios me gustan me ayudan en cierta forma, hay muchas cosas que desde otro punto de vista ayudan a ver mejor la historia, de verdad te agradezco, en cada capítulo me dejas tu reviw, y tal vez consiga hacer que Fred regrese con los Weasley… de alguna forma x.x**_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias, y en especial a mis dos grandes críticas, mis hermanas "las memelas" xD.**_

_**Ya saben chicos envíenme sus reviws, lo que les guste, lo que no y pues, ahora que tengo tiempo de sobra estaré muy feliz de leerles y contestarles n.n**_

_**Nos escribimos muy pronto. A todos gracias. **_

_**Pórtense mal.**_

_**Cassie di Black.**_


	14. Una Simple Mañana

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**UNA SIMPLE MAÑANA**

Después del largo silencio, Draco pudo sentir como Hermione se tranquilizaba en sus brazos. Astoria le sonreía a la castaña, quien le sonreía de vuelta, después de la acalorada discusión entre las chicas todo parecía volver al dulce sueño en donde todos se llevaban bien. Astoria se giró para ver a su hermana, Draco pudo percibir la mueca que hizo al notar que su hermana tenía a Potter por el brazo, y ambos se sonreían.

-Daphne, es hora de ir a dormir.- la bella voz de la rubia sonaba cansada.

-vamos hermana.-la voz de Daphne se dirigió a la chica, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos. Para Draco aún le era raro escuchar a ambas hermanas llamarse "hermanas", no le era común, aunque estaba seguro de que si él hubiese tenido un hermano o hermana también hubiese tenido que llamarle así en vez de por su nombre de pila.

\- es hora que vallamos todos, mañana es la primera clase de DCAO.- Theo sonrió. Draco no había notado que Theo tenía a Daphne abrazada.

\- es cierto,- la voz de Hermione se oía ansiosa.-no puedo esperar por ver a Viktor.

-¿Viktor Krum?- Draco estaba pasmado, ¿qué demonios haría ese búlgaro en Hogwarts?

-enserio estás enamorado.- Theo sonaba divertido, mientras apretaba más a Daphne, Draco soltaba de a poco a Hermione.

-¿de qué hablas?- Draco había soltado ya a la castaña y miraba a los presentes sorprendido, mientras ellos le devolvían la mirada divertidos.

\- Viktor Krum es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.-soltó Daphne conteniendo una carcajada.- ¿Qué no leíste el horario?, y eso que yo no estuve en la cena de bienvenida.-dijo sonrojada al momento en que Theo buscaba su mirada.

-¿enserio?- Draco sentía que los cinco chicos le hacían una broma cruel.

-Draco…-la voz de Hermione vino acompañada de sus hermosos ojos frente a los de Draco.-lo presento la profesora McGonagall en la cena de bienvenida.-Hermione se oía preocupada, tomaba a Draco de las mejillas.

-Merlín…-soltó Draco apenas en un suspiro.

\- Hermione, tienes muy mal a mi amigo.-soltó Theo en una carcajada.- vamos a dormir antes de que Draco olvide que estamos en el colegio.

Todos comenzaron a reír excepto Hermione y Draco, aunque el último tuvo que sonreír. Su amigo tenía razón en eso, Hermione lo había tenido distraído toda la cena. El pequeño grupo se dirigió a las escaleras, no sin que antes Draco y Harry cargaran las maletas de Daphne, mientras mantenían ligeras conversaciones de las clases del día, Daphne, para sorpresa de Draco, participaba amigablemente, en una conversación acerca de la clase de encantamientos con Theo, Harry y Astoria, aunque esta última mantenía una mueca cada vez que Harry le hacía participe a su hermana.

Hermione se aferraba de la mano de Draco participando cálidamente en la conversación. Llegaron pronto a la habitación con un gran numero dos gravado en la puerta, Theo se despidió con la mano de todos, excepto de Daphne a quien le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar. Siguieron caminando a la habitación de las chicas, Harry y Draco entraron para dejar las maletas de Daphne, y pudieron notar que la habitación lucia más grande que la suya, era un poco redondeada, había tres camas, separadas por dos grandes ventanales en la pared, frente a estas una mesita, la alfombra chocolate combinaba perfecto con el carmín del papel tapiz, Harry y Draco dejaron las maletas en la cama del centro. Harry se despidió de las tres chicas con un beso en la mejilla, Draco igualo el gesto, solo que a la hermosa castaña que aun sostenía su mano, le dio un beso en los labios.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la habitación ambos chicos empezaron a cambiarse, el silencio era cómodo, un silencio que curaba las heridas de los años anteriores. En cuanto Draco se descalzo, pudo sentir la felpuda alfombra chocolate, y aunque todas las habitaciones tenían la misma alfombra, Draco pudo agradecer que su cuarto tuviera el verde en las paredes. Una vez que estaba en pijama, mientras jalaba las cobijas para recostarse debajo de ellas, noto que Harry no estaba tan tranquilo como él se sentía.

-¿todo bien Potter?- dijo Draco mirándolo mientras Harry se sentaba en su cama.

-supongo.-soltó Harry sin ganas

-¿qué te ocurre?-Draco sentía la necesidad de hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor. Draco se recargo en uno de los doseles de su cama con los brazos cruzados mirando al ojiverde.

-no lo sé, las palabras de Astoria me pusieron… mal.-Harry se oía sombrío.

-todo termino Harry.-dijo Draco mirándolo a los ojos.

-lo sé Draco, pero aun así, la guerra dejo estragos en todos, creí que solo yo me sentía así.-soltó Harry con voz ronca.

-aun que hayas sido quien se enfrentó a…-Draco dudo un momento.- Voldemort, todos lo vivimos de una u otra manera. Todos estuvimos aquí, ya sea como Daphne y Astoria encerradas en el calabozo, o como Theo y yo en medio de todos, o como tú, Hermione y Weasley, peleando; todos sufrimos estragos unos más que otros, pero al final estamos aquí, y de cierta manera haber vivido lo que vivimos hizo que cambiáramos, imagínate Potter, de no ser así, tu y yo ya nos hubiéramos matado.-Draco le sonrió al ojiverde, quien soltó una leve risa.

-tienes razón Draco, aunque a veces siento que aún no acaba.- el tono sombrío de Harry no se había ido.

-si no hubiera terminado, el brazo me ardería.-soltó Draco con voz ronca.

-supongo que tampoco dejaría de arder la mía.-dijo Harry tocándose la frente. Por un momento Draco se identificó con Harry, ambos habían estado atados a Voldemort sin quererlo así, ambos habían perdido el amor de una familia por él, ambos habían sufrido por él, ambos estaban marcados por él.

-estaremos bien.-suspiro Draco.-a menos que Viktor se meta con mi Hermione.- el rubio soltó la última frase en el tono celoso que Hermione había usado esa noche cuando hablaba con Astoria, eso hizo que Harry se echara a reír, acto seguido, Draco también estaba riendo, aunque Viktor si le molestaba en cierta parte, le confiaría su vida a Hermione sin dudarlo.

-¿crees que sea buen profesor?- soltó Harry cuando pararon de reír, aunque aún se oía divertido.

-claro, sería un buen profesor si enseñara quidditch.- soltó Draco imitando el acento búlgaro de Krum, mientras se sentaba en su cama y subía las cobijas por sus piernas. Harry se echó a reír.

-será un año bastante extraño.-soltó Harry entre carcajadas.

-¿acaso no lo es ya Potter?- Draco trataba de contener la risa sin éxito.

-supongo.-dijo Harry ya calmado pero aun divertido.- miranos, riendo juntos, ni en mi más loco sueño me lo hubiera imaginado.

-ni yo, pero al menos se siente bien.-sincero Draco mirando a Harry directo a los ojos.

\- lo sé, me agrada esto Draco.- dijo Harry sonriendo. Draco le sonrió de vuelta.-espero dure.

-yo también.-suspiro Draco, un bostezo lleno su boca,- debe ser tarde.

-lo es, buenas noches Draco.-soltó Harry mientras con un movimiento de su varita las luces se apagaron.

Draco cayó en su cama y tan pronto sintió la almohada sus ojos se cerraron en un plácido sueño.

Draco despertó temprano, no quería que pasara lo de la mañana anterior, después de eso, no dejaría a su hermosa novia sola, al menos, mientras Weasley estuviera como premio anual, Draco sabía que no le duraría el gusto a la comadreja pelirroja. Se levantó al amanecer, se duchó, se cambió sin fijarse en nada. Cuando salía del vestidor atando su corbata, miro a Harry, estaba inquieto, sudoroso, y se retorcía entre las cobijas. Draco se acercó al instante.

-¡Harry!- el rubio estaba asustado, tomo el hombro del pelinegro y lo zarandeo un poco.- ¡despierta!

-¿eh?-Harry abrió los ojos ensimismado.

-¿estás bien?-Draco soltó a Harry permitiendo que el chico se incorporara.

-si… solo fue un mal sueño- soltó Harry con tristeza.

-solo fue un sueño.-soltó Draco preocupado.

-Hermione siempre decía eso.-sonrió Harry divertido. Draco rio levemente.

-vamos es tarde.-soltó el rubio mientras se levantaba y terminaba el nudo de su corbata.

-¿tarde? Son las siete quince Draco…-soltó Harry mientras se volvia a acostar.

-hoy si quiero desayunar Potter, además no quiero que tu amigo Weasley se tope con Hermione y no este yo ahí.- chasqueo Draco.

-tienes razón.-preocupo Harry levantándose hacia el baño.

Harry no tardo más de media hora en estar listo, mientras los chicos levantaban sus cosas, la puerta toco y se abrió.

-¡hora de…!-soltó Nott con una gran cara de decepción en su cara.- creí que estarían dormidos.-soltó el castaño con una mueca, Theo ya estaba listo y cargaba su mochila.

-te equivocaste Nott.-soltó Draco mirando con diversión a su amigo. Harry rio con la mochila al hombro.- por cierto, Theo, ¿Qué te traes con Daphne creí que querrías salir con Luna…?- el rubio miro a su amigo con picardía.

-Luna me gusta, pero estamos demasiado emparentados.-soltó Nott con tristeza.- es nieta de mi tío abuelo, además, uno de sus primos se casó con una prima mía.

-creí que eso era común entre magos.-soltó Harry arqueando una ceja.

\- lo es,- soltó Draco,- pero no debe haber más de un matrimonio uniendo los apellidos, supongo que ambos primos tienen los apellidos de ellos. Lo siento Nott.- soltó Draco acercándose a su amigo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-si pero, aun tengo a las Greengras, y Daphne siempre me ha gustado.- la voz de Theo sonaba seductora. Los tres chicos rieron.-vamos, antes de que la comadreja…-Draco noto la mueca de desaprobación de Harry por el apodo.- perdón, Weasley,-corrigió Nott con una sonrisa traviesa.-baje y empiece contra alguna de las chicas.

Los tres chicos asintieron y bajaron a la sala común, donde se encontraron con Cho y Hannah, quienes miraron boquiabiertas a los tres chicos, Draco no entendía del todo si era la impresión de verlos juntos o simplemente por ser ellos. Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras se sentaba en un sofá de tres plazas, Harry imito a Draco, mientras Theo se quedaba de pie mirando las escaleras. Pronto Terry bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta, Justin y Susan bajaron envueltos en una ferviente charla seguidos de una malhumorada Mandy, quien se acercó a Cho y a Hannah y salieron a la brevedad justo después de Justin y Susan, pero la puerta no cerro, dejando entrar a un Weasley bastante sucio. Los tres chicos le ignoraron, empezando una tranquila charla acerca de quidditch. Theo se sentó junto a Harry en cuanto Weasley hubo desaparecido de su vista.

-espero no tarden.- Soltó Theo inquieto.

-Ron tarda demasiado alistándose.-dijo Harry mientras se arreglaba los redondos lentes.

-eso espero.-suspiro Draco al momento en que su barriga rugió. Los tres chicos sonrieron.

-¡buen día por la mañana!-soltó la dulce voz de Daphne haciendo que los tres voltearan hacia las escaleras, Daphne se acercaba dando saltitos, llevaba su uniforme impecable, sin una arruga, su cabello, apenas un par de tonos más oscuro que el de su hermana, estaba pulcramente recogido en una coleta, llevaba un ligero pintalabios y se veía bastante alegre. No sabía que había pasado con ella, pero Draco sabía que su amiga estaba volviendo a ser lo que era antes.

-¡buenos días!-soltó Theo poniéndose de pie acercándose a Daphne y depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al instante.

-hola Draco.-soltó Daphne alejándose de Theo y acercándose al rubio sonriente. Draco se puso de pie.

-hola Daphne, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.-soltó Draco, la rubia sabia a que se refería y dudo un momento, pero después le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al chico, sonriente.

-gracias,-soltó Daphne abochornada, pero aun sonriendo. La chica levanto la mano hacia Harry quien la tomo y se puso de pie.-hola Potter.-sonriente también le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al pelinegro, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara. Draco sabía que Daphne no era tan coqueta como su hermana, además de que solo se relacionaba con poca gente, pero con esa poca gente era muy cariñosa y atenta.

-te extrañe-soltó Draco mirando a la chica, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-lo siento.-soltó Daphne triste.

-no, no fue tu culpa.-Theo rápidamente se acercó a Daphne abrazándola por la cintura quedando detrás de ella, mientras miraba con desaprobación al rubio,-pero todos te extrañamos.-dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla a la chica. Draco y Harry se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

-¡hola chicos! Creí que tendría que volver a ir por ustedes,- la sonora y armoniosa voz de Astoria hizo que todos voltearan a verla, iba justo como el día anterior, la falda corta, el maquillaje, la blusa; justo detrás de ella venia una sonriente Hermione, "hermosa como siempre", pensó Draco. Daphne empujo suavemente a Theo quedando a un lado de él.-el sol brilla alto para ser septiembre.-dijo la rubia sonriente, Draco sabía que era el tipo de cosas que Astoria solía decir cuando de alguna u otra forma sabía que algo bueno pasaría ese día.

-buenos días.-sonrió Hermione. Ambas chicas saludaron a los chicos. Draco tomo a Hermione por la cintura, empujándola hacia él, Draco la beso intensamente, lo suficiente para compensar la noche que pasaron pero nada que podría incomodar a la chica. Cuando termino, Hermione le miro sonriente.

-par de tortolos, tengo hambre.-soltó Theo en un gruñido cómico. Todos rieron y salieron rumbo al gran comedor.

Al igual que a la hora del almuerzo del día anterior los chicos conversaban alegremente, de temas tabú, Draco se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo de la mano de Hermione, ellos dos se habían quedado atrás, mirando a sus amigos juntos, podía notar, como se estaban formando las parejas, y aunque Harry aun trataba de desviar la conversación coqueta de Astoria hacia Theo, Draco sabía que Harry acabaría cayendo con Astoria. Draco sonrió. Justo antes de entrar al gran comedor, Hermione tiro de su mano, Draco la miro sonriente.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo beso intensamente, justo como él lo había hecho en la mañana, mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia su nuca jalando un poco de su rubio cabello. Draco sonrió mientras la besaba y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, subió una de sus manos por su espalda, mientras empujaba a la castaña hacia una pared. Draco comprimía a Hermione contra la fría piedra. El rubio podía sentir los labios de la castaña abriéndose, se abrió paso con su lengua, haciendo que la de ella danzara con la suya intensificando las sensaciones en su cuerpo, Draco bajo su beso al cuello de la castaña, quien ya respiraba con dificultad.

-chicos…-la voz de Daphne resonó antes de apagarse, ambos chicos se separaron despacio, mirándose, hasta quedar tomados de la mano. Draco miro a Daphne estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Daphne?- Theo se encontraba en la puerta.-vamos, ya tengo hambre.-dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a Draco. Mientras jalaba la mano de Daphne quien negaba con la cabeza tratando de dejar el sonrojo atrás. Draco rio mentalmente por el bochorno de la mayor de las hermanas, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no era la única abochornada, Hermione lucia bastante sonrojada, haciendo que el ego del rubio subiera lo suficiente para entrar sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Los chicos entraron, Draco miro, como Theo tomaba la mano de Daphne, haciendo que se sentara en la mesa de los leones, Daphne lo miro suplicante e incómoda, por su parte el rubio se sentó junto a Hermione que ya estaba junto a Daphne, justo frente de Potter y Astoria. Theo había quedado al lado de Daphne y empezaba a servirse huevos y tocino en gran cantidad. Draco miro a la mayor de las Greengras quien miraba a Theo sorprendida, después miro a Harry quien sonrojado se servía avena, mientras Astoria le coqueteaba sonriente. Hermione por su parte comía una tostada de pan y un poco de jugo de calabaza, Draco se sirvió también un par de tostadas y avena en un tazón. El desayuno termino tranquilo, y caminaron los seis juntos hasta el aula de DCAO. Viktor Krum ya estaba dentro.

_**Pues bien chicos, aquí estoy de nuevo, les agradezco que hayan leído un capítulo más, me siento muy feliz, es un capitulo sin ningún inconveniente, pero eran demasiadas palabras ya, como para seguir, espero estén súper bien.**_

_**Ya saben envíenme sus reviws, esta vez díganme, que opinan de nuestro querido profesor Viktor Krum, ¿Qué creen que ocurra entre él y Hermione? Yo espero que nada por el bien de Krum ;) díganme, ¿Cómo les parece que va el fic? Si le falta algo, o le sobran capítulos como este. Aunque en mi humilde opinión, un avance entre Harry y Draco era necesario para unir bien al grupo y puedan afrontar mis macabras ideas (:  
**_

_**Me despido de ustedes, muchas gracias **___

_**Pórtense mal**_

_**Cassie di Black.**_


	15. Noticias

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**NOTICIAS**

Viktor Krum estaba de pie, escribiendo algo en la pizarra, hacía cuatro años que Draco no lo veía de cerca, a pesar de que lo recordaba alto y musculoso, en ese momento, para el rubio no era más que otro Blaise. En el momento en que Draco recordó al moreno, sintió el odio tan común volver a su sangre y recorrerlo. Un suave apretón en su mano derecha lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿te encuentras bien?- los castaños ojos de su novia lo encaraban preocupados.

-si… sólo que Krum me recordó a Zabini.-susurro Draco un poco más calmado.

-olvidalo ya.-Hermione deposito un dulce beso en los labios del rubio.

El chico olvidó todo el odio con aquel beso. La castaña soltó su mano, al momento en que se acercaba a Daphne.

-¿te importa si nos sentamos juntas?-pregunto con dulzura a su amiga.

-esto…-Daphne la miraba confundida.-claro yo…

-en la primera fila.-sonrió Hermione al ver a la mayor de las Greengras dudar un momento. Ambas chicas caminaron al asiento justo al frente del escritorio. Draco sonrió, agradecía que su castaña empezara a llevarse tan bien con sus amigos, en especial con Daphne, sabía que todo saldría bien entre ellas.

\- ¿y bien Potter?- Astoria sonaba divertida.

-no estoy seguro…-soltó Harry sonrojado.

-vamos…-suplico la rubia.- prometo no distraerte.- en ese momento Draco se acercó a ellos, sabía que si lo distraería, Theo estaba apenas atrás del pelinegro son una sonrisa traviesa.

-yo quería tomar clase contigo Torie.- bromeó Draco divertido, la rubia hizo una mueca, él sabía que su amiga odiaba que la llamasen así.

-pero… se lo pedí a Harry.- Astoria hacia una mueca mal humorada a su amigo, Draco rio.

-déjalo descansar de ti.-soltó Theo en medio de risas.

-¡Theo!- chillo la chica.

-vamos Astoria, tenemos más clases, ya tomo encantamientos junto a ti.-comentó Harry abochornado.- Draco quiere tomar esta clase contigo.- Astoria hizo una mueca de desaprobación haciendo que las serpientes rieran.

-está bien.-lloriqueó berrinchuda la chica.

Los chicos tomaron los asientos centrales del salón, ya que para entonces algunos alumnos ya habían tomado los asientos cercanos a la puerta.

-gracias.-susurro Harry, que había quedado del lado izquierdo de Draco.

-no es nada.-soltó risueño Draco.

-deberías mantenerte en tus asuntos.- la voz de Astoria vino acompañada de un fuerte apretón en el muslo derecho del rubio, haciendo que el chico volteara a verla con mala cara.

-¡Oye!-la voz de Draco subió apenas perceptiblemente un tono.-deberías calmarte.

-¿calmarme?-Astoria miraba al rubio perpleja, aunque mantuvo un tono bastante bajo.

-vamos, no finjas no saber,- Draco se sentía abochornado, mirando a su amiga.-dejalo respirar, nunca habías sido así con alguna de tus conquistas, lo vas a hostigar antes de que tengan la primera cita.

-¿de qué hablas?- las mejillas de la rubia se habían vuelto rosas.- realmente me gusta Harry, no es una más de mis conquistas…- Astoria se oía bastante molesta, pero mantenía su tono bajo.- y baja más la voz, Pansy está enfrente.-señalando con su respingada nariz la mata de cabello negro que se encontraba justo en la siguiente banca.

-dime que no es solo porque es "el elegido".- el rubio rodo los ojos con semblante cansado, ya había bajado el tono de su voz, a un susurro.

-¡claro que no!- la molestia de Astoria alcanzo un nuevo tono rosado en las mejillas, -es solo que… de verdad quiero salir con él, nunca me había sentido así, ¿sabes?- los ojos de su amiga se dirigieron a un punto tras del chico, que supuso seria el ojiverde.- realmente quiero a Harry, no a San Potter.-soltó Astoria con una leve risa mirando a Draco, sonriente.

-eso espero.-Draco le sonrió a su amiga.- no quiero tener que elegir entre ustedes dos.

-¿te has encariñado ya con Potter?- soltó Astoria entrometidamente, sus ojos brillaban, Draco sabía muy bien que lo hacían ante la posibilidad de saber algo que nadie más sabia.

-con él no, pero a Hermione la quiero.-corto Draco con una sonrisa santurrona.

\- me imagino…- suspiro decepcionada la rubia.

-muy bien, silencio por favor.- el acento búlgaro de Krum apenas era perceptible, su ingles se oía fluido, y no necesariamente extranjero. Astoria y Draco voltearon al frente sorprendidos y al igual que el resto del grupo pararon su charla.-buenos días tengan todos ustedes, a petición del ministro de magia he venido a impartirles la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Creo que después de todos los antiguos profesores que han tenido -la mirada de Krum fue directo al lado izquierdo de Draco, por inercia, su cabeza giro hacia el punto, Harry estaba abochornado al sentir la mirada del búlgaro, pero el ojiverde encaraba al nuevo profesor mirándolo directo a los ojos.- no hay mucho que les pueda enseñar.-Draco se giró para ver a Krum quien hacia una mueca de desaprobación.- he oído, que a esta generación en particular le gusta romper las reglas, así que he pensado en una política de cero tolerancia en mi aula.- se oyeron quejidos en todo el salón, el búlgaro se aclaró la garganta haciendo que callaran al momento en que Draco miraba a Astoria, quien miraba al nuevo profesor con ojos entrecerrados pensativa.- creo firmemente en la disciplina y en que ustedes se pondrán al margen después de lo ocurrido en su último curso en el colegio.- la mirada de Krum se endureció y continuo.- así que, en la pizarra se encuentran las reglas para el curso, quiero que las escriban en un pergamino y las memoricen, mientras hacen eso quisiera explicarles cómo es que transcurrirá el siguiente curso.

Todos empezaron a sacar sus pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, mientras Krum buscaba algo en su escritorio.

-algo no está bien con él.-soltó en un susurro callado Astoria, mientras copiaba las letras del pizarrón.

-la guerra.-suspiro Draco, haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

-la guerra no te pone en contra del héroe, mirate a ti.- Draco podía asegurar que junto con esa frase la rubia sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-recuerda que Iggor Karkarov era un mortífago, y también el que más había ayudado a Krum en el torneo, era como un padre para él.-puntualizó Draco.

-lo sé, pero algo no está bien, le hizo una mueca a Hermione, cuando ella le sonrió.-suspiro Astoria, quien terminaba su apunte y miraba a Draco.

-¿él hizo eso?- Draco termino la última línea y miro a su amiga molesto, ¿Cómo alguien podría haber sido tan grosero con una bella sonrisa de su novia? Y aunque de cierta manera eso le hacía sentir que Krum no tenía ningún interés en Hermione, también le ponía molesto, pues seguramente, la castaña se decepcionaría por la actitud del búlgaro.

-si, también miro a Harry como si le odiara.- Astoria afirmaba al momento en el que vigilaba al nuevo profesor.

-eso si lo noté -los ojos de Draco se dirigieron también a Krum.

-algo no está bien.- la rubia hizo una mueca.

-dijiste lo mismo de Moody.-Draco miro a su amiga.

-¿y me equivoqué?- Astoria arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-no.-cortó Draco preocupado.- pero, ¿qué se supone que hagamos?

-solo mantengamos a nuestros héroes lejos de él.-sonrió Astoria al momento en el que Krum se dirigía al centro de la pizarra con unos pergaminos en las manos.

-muy bien.-todos miraron al centro, Draco aun sentía que aquel acento no le perecía a él.-por orden del ministerio, aunque yo no estoy muy de acuerdo.-puntualizo con molestia el profesor.- los alumnos de penúltimo y último año que cursen la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tendrán practicas cada semana con el encargado del departamento de aurores del ministerio.-ante esa noticia, algunos chicos se emocionaron, otros hicieron muecas.-silencio.-la voz de Krum interrumpió, y prosiguió su discurso en tono cansado.- por lo tanto cada día viernes después del almuerzo, que es la última clase de su horario, deberán dirigirse directamente hacia esta aula, en donde, se les darán las instrucciones y la información acerca de lo que se realizará. De esta forma a cargo de la materia tendrán dos profesores, yo, que me encargare de la parte teórica de la materia, y el auror – la última palabra vino acompañada de una mueca por parte de Krum.- Oliver Wood, quien desde ahora es su profesor de prácticas.- Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, y reírse, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Por eso Oliver estaba tan entusiasmado, Harry también reía, Hermione volteo a ver al rubio y le sonrió alegre, Draco la miro de vuelta con una gran sonrisa.- ¡compostura!- la voz de Krum hizo que todos callaran, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco no se fue.- el ministro ha pensado que esa es la única forma de mantener a los alumnos preparados ante ciertas posibles amenazas.- a Draco le pareció que el búlgaro sonrió con malicia ante la posibilidad, y su propia sonrisa se fugó.

-¿ame… amenazas?- la voz titubeante de Neville Longbottom interrumpió al profesor, haciendo que le mirara molesto.- Harry acabo con Voldemort, ¿qué podría pasarnos?- preocupó el león, levantando la mirada con una voz más firme al sentir la mirada del profesor sobre él.

-si, bueno todos estamos al tanto de que Potter termino con quien ustedes saben. Pura suerte.-Krum miraba con desdén a Harry, haciendo que Draco se molestara, pero notó, con una ligera mirada alrededor, que no era al único, Astoria parecía a punto de estallar, sus mejillas estaban de un perceptible color rosado y tenía los puños cerrados sobre su regazo, Daphne y Hermione miraban al búlgaro con enojo, Harry miraba al profesor con altanería, algo poco común en él, Nott tenía la misma mirada que el ojiverde, pero mantenía una sonrisa santurrona, aunque Draco podía notar los puños cerrados de su amigo sobre la mesa. Detrás de Theo, una cabellera roja era seguida por una cara del mismo tono, Weasley tenía la mirada sobre Krum y parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

-si hubiese sido solo suerte no hubiéramos tenido tantos decesos.- puntualizo Cho quien miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia Krum.

-creo que nadie ha leído las reglas.- señalo Krum molesto, - mal ejemplo para una premio anual, ¿no lo cree señorita Chang?- Cho palideció, al escuchar su apellido.- obviamente parece sorprenderle, - media sonrisa recorrió la boca del profesor.- desde que me pidieron formara parte del profesorado, pedí listas e imágenes de los alumnos que tendría, y he podido memorizar sus nombres y rostros, - el profesor caminaba de un lado a otro, altanero.- fue más fácil con unos que con otros,- la última frase fue acompañada de un guiño en dirección a Hermione, haciendo que Draco apretara los dientes.- quiero decirles que cero tolerancia es para todos, prefectos, premios anuales, y alumnos en general.-dijo con desdén el búlgaro, el ambiente en el salón era odio puro.- cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw, y a la próxima no seré tan compasivo señorita.-finalizo Krum, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡demonios!- la voz de Oliver vino con un fuerte portazo, haciendo que Viktor pusiera cara de pocos amigos.

-es tarde profesor Wood.- señalo Krum aun con su aire de autosuficiencia.

-tu culpa- soltó Oliver mientras se dirigía al frente del salón.

-¿cómo va a ser mi culpa?- Krum parecía sorprendido.

-no lo sé, alguien debe tener la culpa, y no quiero ser yo.-sonrió Oliver, mientras se volteaba a darle la cara al grupo. Algunos chicos rieron por la broma, aligerando un poco el ambiente, no para Draco, pero al menos el odio se había disipado. Krum hizo una mueca de desprecio dirigida a Oliver.

-bueno profesor ya he dado la introducción, no creo que sea necesario…

\- lo es, acaso, ¿no has leído el reporte de esta mañana Viktor?- el búlgaro hizo una mueca al oír su nombre.

-tal parece que no profesor.-soltó Krum, acercándose a Oliver.

-¡para de decirme profesor, me pones los nervios de punta!- Oliver subió el tono de su voz, mientras alzaba los brazos cómicamente, el grupo rio de nuevo, y Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa, ese era Oliver, su hermano.

-Wood, quieres decirme de una buena vez…- Krum tenía la cara roja.

-no es el momento.-cortó Oliver.-si quieres, puedes ir a leer el informe, lo tiene la profesora McGonagall y de hecho, creo que me ha pedido que fueras a verla, era una emergencia, o algo así.-sonrió Oliver mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?! ¡Me has hecho perder el tiempo aquí!- Krum empezó a decir algunas cosas en lo que Draco supuso era su lengua madre, mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

-¡lo has hecho enfurecer!- soltó Hermione risueña.

\- y él a ustedes.-sonrió Oliver, mientras se recargaba en el escritorio y miraba la pizarra.- "no hablar sin permiso, no leer en voz alta, no salir del aula…"- empezó a leer Oliver con una mueca- ¡ese tipo cree que sigue en Dumstrang!- todos soltaron una carcajada, incluso el nuevo profesor.- les doy mi más sentido pesame.-bromeo de nuevo el castaño. Las risas continuaron unos momentos, hasta que Oliver empezó a borrar la pizarra.- quitemos estas tonterías, ¿algún comentario acerca de Krum?- soltó Oliver mientras terminaba de borrar las letras, y volteaba a los chicos, su mirada se posó en Draco.- se veían molestos cuando entre… - Wood miraba a Draco suplicante, el rubio sabia mejor que nadie que no pararía hasta que le contaran lo ocurrido. –Sé, que muchos de ustedes no me conocen,- dijo el castaño profesor mientras paseaba la mirada por el salón, deteniéndose en cada alumno apenas un momento.- otros tantos me conocen como el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, otros, como un compañero, y otros pocos como un amigo.- la mirada de Oliver se detuvo en Hermione y después en Draco.-confíen en mí, el ministro me ha puesto aquí para vigilar cualquier _inconveniente _– la última palabra no sonaba convincente de alguna forma.- con cualquier asunto.

-Krum dijo que había sido suerte que Harry acabara con Voldemort.- la voz de Weasley hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él, se veía molesto, muy molesto.

-vaya…-el semblante de Oliver cambio totalmente, se veía pensativo.- buena metida de pata ¿eh? – La última frase refresco un poco el ambiente, aunque aún se veía preocupado el nuevo profesor.- bueno, y ¿quién de ustedes piensa que fue suerte?- soltó Oliver serio, era raro para Draco verlo así, pero entendió que el asunto con Krum iba más allá de lo que quería contar en clase. Hubo un breve silencio en el que nadie se atrevió a contestar.

-realmente, muchos no sabemos ni siquiera lo que ocurrió, puesto que estábamos en los calabozos encerrados.- la voz de Blaise sonaba altanera, Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-¡qué suerte tuviste! amm… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?- soltó Oliver mirando a Blaise sonriente.

-Blaise Zabini.-informo el moreno confundido.

-bueno, pues, Zabini, tal parece que por tradición todas las serpientes se pierden de la diversión.- sonrió Oliver, aunque algunos Slytherin empezaban a alegar, mientras el resto de las casas reían divertidas, callando cuando Oliver levantó una mano hacia el frente.- lo que ocurrió amigo, no creo que hubieses querido vivirlo, tuvieron suerte los Slytherin, o simplemente tal vez, se perdieron todo. Ustedes como buenas serpientes querían entregar a Harry, y McGonagall no lo iba a permitir, aunque claro, si quieres saber lo que ocurrió, puedes leer el profeta o algún libro que Rita Skitler escribirá seguramente en menos de un año.- dijo Oliver con tono burlón, haciendo que Zabini y algunas serpientes se incomodaran. – en fin, esta clase solo era para la introducción que Viktor les dio, supongo que ya les dijo de las practicas, ¿no?- pregunto Oliver, algunos chicos asintieron y otros decían que si.- muy bien, nos vemos la próxima clase, pero, para el viernes necesito que lean el capítulo primero de su libro por favor.- el profesor parecía incomodo al pedir una tarea, pero nadie replico.- Harry, Ron, Draco, quédense un momento por favor, los demás pueden retirarse.

Draco miro a Harry y juntos se dirigieron al frente, en ese momento todos salían, Hermione se acercó a Draco y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-te veo en el almuerzo.-le susurro la castaña sonriente. Draco asintió.

Oliver espero a que todos estuvieran afuera, antes de empezar a hablar, Weasley parecía confundido, Harry por su parte miraba a Oliver. Draco creía saber de qué se trataba todo, acerca del informe que había llegado esa mañana.

-ya que ustedes tres tienen básicamente el título de auror bajo la manga y lo que les voy a decir tiene que ver con ustedes, espero puedan mantenerse sin pelear.-suspiro Oliver mirando a los tres chicos.

-Oliver… te equivocas conmigo- Draco necesitaba aclarar lo del título de auror.

-ahora no es el momento hermano.-soltó aun serio Wood, era extraño para el rubio verlo tan serio.- esta mañana han escapado diez mortífagos, entre ellos Iggor Karkarov; es por eso que el ministro me pidió que mantuviera vigilado a Krum.

-creí que habían mejorado la seguridad en Azcaban después de la fuga masiva hace cuatro años.- preocupó Weasley.

-no se fugaron de Azcaban, se fugaron de san Mungo, tal parece que algo les cayó mal, algunos tenían granos, otros vómito, padecimientos que se pueden fingir gracias a esto.- Oliver saco de su bolsillo un pequeño caramelo.- lo encontramos en la celda de uno de los fugitivos.

-los caramelos salta clase.- Harry parecía anonadado.

-George ha mantenido la tienda cerrada desde lo de Fred, ¿cómo los consiguieron?- Weasley estaba pálido.

-eso mismo quisiera saber el departamento de aurores, confiamos firmemente en la familia Weasley, eso quiere decir que alguien ha entrado a la tienda a robar, y se hará una investigación sobre eso. –Oliver se veía preocupado.- esto va a que necesito que se mantengan alertas, en especial con Krum, no confió en él. A partir de ahora me encontraré en el colegio todo el tiempo, cuidando de ustedes y dando informes, por si algún mortífago busca venganza aquí en Hogwarts. Estaré en el antiguo dormitorio de la profesora McGonagall, siéntanse libres de ir a buscarme por cualquier cosa. Harry por favor, no vallas solo a ninguna parte, estos mortífagos aún le son fieles a Voldemort, además de que sospecha de que son quienes dieron la orden de envenenarte Draco.- informo Oliver tratando de fingir mal, la gran preocupación que tenía- También Minerva me ha pedido que les dé una contraseña especial para entrar a verla a su despacho si lo necesitan, esta no se cambiará, siempre será la misma, así que manténgala en secreto.-una dura mirada de Oliver se dirigió a Weasley, quien se sonrojo y asintió.- _"Percival" _– los chicos asintieron.- será mejor que se vallan, antes de que vuelva Krum, quiero fastidiarlo un rato más.-sonrió Oliver con picardía.

Los tres chicos salieron. Caminaron en silencio, era muy extraño para Draco ir con Potter y Weasley juntos, como si fuese algo que debería haber ocurrido hace algún tiempo. Muchos chicos con los que se cruzaban en los corredores los miraban atónitos, otros muchos se secreteaban, Draco se sentía incómodo.

-quisiera hablar contigo Harry.- Weasley se oía suplicante. Harry asintió.

-será mejor me valla a la torre.- inquietó el Slytherin.

-no será necesario.-el ojiverde se oía cortante.- al final se enterará por mí, igual que tú te enterabas de todo.- el niño que vivió se detuvo en seco mirando al ojiazul molesto.

-lo sé, pero solo quiero decírtelo a ti.-Weasley carraspeo.

-está bien, Hermione ya me espera.- comentó el rubio mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para despedirse, y caminaba. El rubio necesitaba pensar en lo que acababa de decir Oliver, el veneno había sido cosa de mortífagos, eso lo sabía, era obvio, pero ¿quién? Draco dio la vuelta en un pasillo y lo escucho.

-¡lo lograste!-la voz de Blaise se oía contenta. El rubio se acercó lentamente detrás de una estatua, junto a la puerta de uno de los armarios de dónde provenía la voz.

-¿pues por quién me tomas? ¿Por Pansy?- Draco conocía esa voz. - me sorprende que no confiaras en mi Zabini.

_**¡Hola chicos! Un placer estar de vuelta. Muchas gracias por leer un capítulo más **_

_**Espero se encuentren realmente bien, tengo que agradecerles ya somos 17 followers y 10 favoritos… ¡GRACIAS! :D**_

_**Bueno, ¿qué les parece los nuevos profesores de DCAO? ¿Realmente creen que Krum tenga algo que ver con los mortífagos? **_

_**Sobretodo… ¿quién hablaba con Blaise? **_

_**Ya saben envíenme sus reviews :3 lo que les gusta lo que no, ¿qué creen que haga falta? **_

_**Como las últimas veces, no es el único capítulo que subiré hoy, pero envíenme su review de este capítulo. Cuéntenme, corríjanme si estoy en algo mal.**_

_**Gracias por todo chicos. Pórtense realmente mal ;)**_

_**Cassie di Black **_


	16. Verdades

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**VERDADES**

Daphne caminaba distraídamente después de la que había sido una de las clases más raras del semestre, DCAO. Se sentía emocionalmente cansada, ¿Cómo había hablado Krum de Harry de esa forma? Eso aún le molestaba, y parecía que no era a la única, Hermione iba a su lado junto con su hermana y ambas iban despotricando contra Viktor, Daphne suspiró, no era que no le agradara la compañía, pero por eso detalles era por lo que le gustaba estar sola, no salían de lo mismo. La chica se despidió poniendo como escusa tener que ir a ver al profesor Flitwik, camino hacia un pasillo y dobló hacia la derecha y entonces se paró en seco. Su voz. Maldito imbécil.

-¡lo lograste!-la voz de Blaise se oía extasiada. Daphne se acercó a una columna cercana a la puerta del armario de donde salía la voz.

-¿pues por quién me tomas? ¿Por Pansy?- Daphne no podía reconocer la voz, se oía melosa, y chillona. Sabía que no era Pansy, pero también sabía que nadie de su generación, seguramente tampoco de Slytherin.- me sorprende que no confiaras en mi Zabini.- soltó la voz de la chica de nuevo.

-bueno si, después de lo de Draco era obvio que lo lograrías.- soltó con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

-lo hubiera logrado de no ser por tu estúpido filtro de muertos, hubieras dejado que Pansy te ayudara.-Daphne contuvo el aliento.

-no seas idiota muñeca, de haberla dejado, hubiera sabido nuestro plan.-carraspeo el moreno.

-me imagino, en todo caso lo hubiera hecho yo, y no hubieran mandado a Krum a vigilarnos.- la voz se oía molesta

-Oliver no confía en él, lo sacaran de aquí en cuanto cometa el más mínimo error.-soltó Blaise.

-supongo, aun así hay que mantenernos a raya, no hay que causar sospecha, así que tu saldrás primero serpiente.-mandó la chica.

-como sea gatita.-Daphne pudo oír a Blaise acercándose, pero el sonido de un débil golpe y un besuqueo la hizo asquearse.

Daphne salió corriendo por donde llego, Draco necesitaba saberlo, Blaise había sido quien hiciera el filtro de muertos con el que casi lo matan, ellos querían matarlo. Ellos. ¿Pero quién era la chica? Daphne apenas pudo respirar, cuando doblo para llegar a las escaleras de la torre de astronomía. Zabini, estúpido Zabini, en ¿qué estaba metido? O mejor dicho, ¿con quién se estaba metiendo? Daphne sintió que el desayuno quería salir por su boca y tuvo que detenerse en seco. Todo daba vueltas. ¿Cuál había sido el logro del que hablaban? La chica subió sin aliento las escaleras, su estómago estaba revuelto, siguió corriendo hasta la entrada de la sala común de premios anuales. Entro para ver a un Theo que se levantaba y se dirigía a ella, Daphne fijo su mirada a las escaleras.

-Daphne, ¿qué ocurre?- Theo se oía preocupado y salió tras de ella.

-nada.-soltó la chica con el poco aliento que le quedaba,- necesito… hablar… Draco…- jadeaba mientras subía. Theo la siguió.

Daphne llego a la habitación de Draco, y cerró la puerta tras de ella, el rubio estaba acostado en su cama, y le miro preocupado. La rubia saco su varita e hizo un par de hechizos para que Theo no pudiera entrar ni escuchar nada de lo que dijeran dentro de la habitación.

-¿qué te ocurre?- Draco tenía los ojos bastante grandes, se dirigió a grandes y rápidas zancadas a donde estaba la chica, y la ayudo a caminar a la cama donde trato de recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar. Su respiración aún era irregular y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero las náuseas se habían ido.

\- escuche a Blaise hablando con alguien… él fue quien hizo el filtro de muertos que te dieron… Krum está de su lado… los ha venido a vigilar… él hablaba con una chica, yo…- los ojos de Daphne se llenaron de lágrimas- no sé quién era ella, pero Blaise dijo que lo habían logrado.- Draco abrazo a Daphne, quien sollozaba en su hombro.

-lo sé- soltó triste Draco.- tranquila.

-es que él era tu amigo.- Daphne se levantó de un salto y las lágrimas dejaron de salir.- tengo que decirle a Snape.- sus pensamientos salieron de su boca. Draco se levantó y la miro sorprendido, en ese momento supo que había hablado de más ¡por Merlín! No podía mantener la boca cerrada, hacia tanto que estaba sola que había olvidado que los pensamientos no se dicen en voz alta.

-¿Snape?- pregunto Draco perplejo.

-su… su retrato.-Daphne era mala mintiendo y supo que el rubio lo sabía pues la miro enfadado.

-¡no mientas!- soltó fúrico Draco.- ¡¿qué sabes sobre Snape?!

-él… nada.- dijo Daphne, mientras sus lágrimas corrían hacia el suelo.

-¡Daphne dime lo que sepas de una bendita vez! ¡Si Snape está vivo necesito saberlo!- los ojos de Draco se habían oscurecido por el enojo.

-él y Dumbledore están vivos, están en la sala de menesteres, me pidieron que guardara el secreto.- soltó llorando la rubia. Draco la miro agradecido.

\- llevame con ellos.- le ordeno mientras tiraba de su mano.

Daphne hizo una mueca y quito los hechizos de la puerta. Theo estaba perplejo del otro lado, Draco tiro de la mano de la chica y salió corriendo por un lado de Theo.

-¡¿qué pasa?!- Daphne alcanzo a oír al castaño corriendo tras de ellos.

-¡tú no vas Nott!- grito Draco al momento en que ponía un escudo en la puerta de la entrada de la sala común.

Daphne sintió que Draco la lastimaba pero no podía decir nada, le faltaba el aire, Draco era rápido y le costaba trabajo seguirlo. Corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, cuando llegaron, Draco camino aun jalándola de la mano tres veces frente al muro, Daphne en ese momento, conocía la rutina, así que pensó en el pequeño refugio que Snape había hecho para ambos profesores y la puerta se abrió.

-Daphne,- la cansada voz de Dumbledore inundo la sala.- veo que has traído compañía, entren.-ordeno el profesor acto seguido ambos chicos entraron, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

-profesor…-soltó Draco mientras su mano soltaba a la de la chica, Daphne pudo ver los ojos de Draco llenarse de un brillo, del que surge cuando las lágrimas están a punto de salir.

-hola Draco, ¿gustas un té?- soltó el viejo director mientras les hacia una seña para que ambos se sentaran en un sofá.

-Daphne, creí que había sido claro con…- Snape calló al momento en que vio a Draco.

-fue mi culpa,-dijo su amigo rubio, sonriendo al ver a Snape.- yo insistí, necesitaba verlo…

-de hecho es mi culpa por no guardar mis pensamientos en mi mente.- soltó Daphne secando sus lágrimas.

-no es culpa de nadie, pronto muchos lo tendrán que saber, algo no está bien aquí en Hogwarts.-Dumbledore se oía preocupado.

-¿han sabido de los fugitivos?- pregunto Draco. Snape asintió, acercándose al chico y poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de cariño.

-¿qué fugitivos?- Daphne preocupo, ¿mortífagos? De nuevo… algo dentro de Daphne se rompió cuando Dumbledore le alcanzó un ejemplar del día del profeta que hablaba sobre los mortífagos que habían escapado esa mañana de san Mungo.- no…- las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Draco pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

\- creí que venían por eso.- la voz de Snape se oía extraña.

-no, escuchamos a Zabini hablando con una chica acerca del intento de asesinato de Draco, el hizo el filtro de muertos, la chica fue quien se encargó de que llegara a Draco.- Daphne trataba de tranquilizarse.

-eso es demasiado, Dumbledore, debemos intervenir.- soltó Snape preocupado.

-aun no Severus, ¿cuéntanos más Daphne?- el cansado profesor se oía tranquilo.

\- bueno él estaba entusiasmado porque lo habían…- en ese momento todo en la cabeza de Daphne se aclaró.- logrado, -se levantó del asiento, y camino de un lado a otro dejando a los tres hombres completamente perplejos.- claro, ellos tienen que ver con la fuga, seguramente ella consiguió enfermarlos de algún modo para que llegaran a san Mungo, y así ayudarlos a escapar, la noticia les llego en el desayuno, por eso estaban contentos.- soltó Daphne sin pensar, hasta que volteo a ver a Draco quien la miraba pensativo. Se maldijo a sí misma, lo había hecho otra vez, pensar en voz alta.

-eso explicaría como consiguieron los caramelos salta clase.- comentó Draco.- algunas veces es bueno que pienses en voz alta.-Draco le sonrió a Daphne haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿caramelos salta clase? ¿Eso no era cosa de los gemelos pelirrojos?- pregunto Daphne, pero una gran punzada la hizo callar, al recordar ver al gemelo caer a sus pies.

-Oliver está más que equivocado, claro que tiene que ver con la familia Weasley.- soltó Draco poniéndose de pie.

-¿de qué hablas?- Daphne estaba perpleja.

-la comadreja menor era con la que hablaba Zabini.-carraspeo Draco.

-dudo mucho que la señorita Weasley hiciera algo así.- inquirió Dumbledore.

-profesor, no sabe de lo que algunas personas son capaces.-soltó Snape pensativo.

-creo que hay la suficiente información como para aparecer profesor Snape, Harry y Draco están en peligro con ellos aquí en el colegio, además extraño mi antigua habitación.- los chicos sonrieron.- será a la hora de la cena, si pudieran mantener el secreto por unas horas más.- el profesor los miro fijamente, Daphne se sintió sonrojar, y asintió al igual que el rubio.

Poco antes de irse, Draco le pidió a Snape le explicaran todo, y así fue. Draco escucho la misma historia que Daphne hace un par de días, y se le veía molesto.

-fue muy egoísta de su parte profesor Dumbledore irse, y dejar todo sobre nosotros, ¡¿no pensó en que tal vez todo saldría mal?! ¡Hermione pudo haber muerto, al igual que Harry!- Draco trataba de controlarse, pero no funcionaba bien.

-tranquilo.- soltó Snape, tomando al chico por los hombros,- era necesario.

-pues ahora es necesario se disculpe con Harry por dejarlo a su suerte.- carraspeo Draco.

-así será.-sonrió Dumbledore.

Después de una fría despedida, los chicos salieron y caminaron tranquilos y en silencio. Daphne no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, tendría que tener la boca bien cerrada. Tendría que estar tranquila, y sobretodo hacerse a la idea de que pensar tendría que hacerlo solo en la mente, se sentía realmente agotada, habían acabado ya las dos horas que Oliver les había dejado libres, y seguramente el almuerzo estaba por empezar. Draco la miro mientras seguían caminando a la sala común.

-¿qué le diremos a Theo?- pregunto Draco bastante calmado.

-la verdad.-corto Daphne, haciendo que Draco sonriera.

-no nos creerá, e insistirá en ir a verlos.- el rubio hizo una mueca.

-¿y qué quieres decirle?- Daphne sonrió

-ya verás, sígueme el juego.-sonrió Draco con una media sonrisa, mientras entraba a la sala común.

Estaba vacía, a excepción del castaño que les miraba molesto. Estaba sentado y tenía una mueca bastante graciosa en su cara, tenía los brazos cruzados, al igual que las piernas.

-¿qué demonios les sucede?-pregunto Theo tan tranquilo, que los nervios de Daphne se helaron.

-veras Theo, Daphne escucho a Blaise y una chica hablando de ir y hacerle algo a Hermione, Daphne vino directo a mí, y fuimos directamente a donde estaba Hermione.- soltó Draco sin chistar, para Daphne se oía como una verdad.

-muy convincente Malfoy, de no ser porque Granger llego poco después de que te fuiste y me dijo que no te había visto desde que termino la clase.- Theo se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-¿ella sabe lo que ocurrió?- soltó Draco preocupado.

-¡Merlín! Claro que no, ¡¿crees que soy estúpido?!- Theo estaba molesto.- ¡¿qué se suponía le iba a decir?! ¡¿Qué te llevaste a Daphne corriendo a quien sabe dónde, justo después de haberse encerrado en TU cuarto con un hechizo anti sonido?!- en ese momento Daphne capto la idea que tenía Theo.

-¡con un demonio Draco y yo no hicimos nada! ¡¿Por quién me tomas Nott?! ¡YO NO SOY PANSY! – la voz de Daphne salió como el veneno, haciendo que Theo descruzara los brazos y retrocediera un paso. La rubia podía sentir su sangre hirviendo, sus mejillas flameaban, y todo lo que podía pensar es en que Theo pensaba que se había acostado con Draco.- ¡Me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo Nott! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que YO hiciera algo así?! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Daphne, no podía entender porque le molestaba tanto que Nott pensará eso.

-Daphne yo… -Theo apenas pudo formar esa palabras, sus ojos bajaron instintivamente al suelo.

-tuvimos un inconveniente con Blaise, eso es todo, tenía que ver con Draco, por eso no te quise decir.-soltó aun enojada Daphne tratando de calmarse, sabía que le había hecho daño a Theo y realmente se sentía mal.-lo siento, no quería gritarte de esa forma… -su tono era de molestia pero se podía notar el arrepentimiento de trasfondo, al terminar las palabras la chica se dirigió directo a las escaleras.

Daphne se encerró en su habitación y se maldijo a sí misma, Theo no era un idiota, pero realmente le molestaba que él hubiera pensado que Draco y ella habían hecho algo malo. Daphne cerró los ojos y decidió que se tomaría el día libre.

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están hoy chicos? Bueno, gracias de verdad gracias por leer un capítulo más, no me cansaré de agradecerles, ya saben es mi primer fic **___

_**Envíenme su review de este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció el nuevo descubrimiento? (creo que ya pudieron notar que realmente me cae mal la comadreja menor)**_

_**Ya saben chicos pórtense muy mal…**_

_**Cassie di Black.**_


	17. Un Chico Más

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**UN CHICO MÁS.**

Jamás me había sentido realmente tan traicionado por nadie. Él había sido mi mejor amigo por años, claro, si no contamos la estupidez que hizo en cuarto año, al creer que yo había puesto mi nombre en el cáliz, por supuesto si tampoco me pongo a contar que nos abandonó a media batalla por creer que mi otra mejor amiga, mi hermana y yo teníamos algo a espaldas de él. Era un idiota, y lo habíamos perdonado, Hermione y yo, siempre. Pero esta vez realmente me sentía traicionado por él, no sabía si lo podría disculpar. Tal vez era la acumulación de todo lo ocurrido con él. ¡Demonios! De verdad lo estaba empezando a odiar, ella es mi mejor amiga, y él ya le había hecho daño muchas veces, pero, jamás había llegado a empujarla. Eso era cruzar la línea. A pesar de todo, tenía el descaro de caminar a lado mío. Mi furia se disipó cuando vi a los chicos que se encontraban en los pasillos mirarnos, secretearse. Honestamente estaba acostumbrándome a eso.

-quisiera hablar contigo Harry.- Ron se oía suplicante. Decidí que era tiempo de hablar, así que solo asentí.

-será mejor me valla a la torre.- inquietó Draco, lo miré, se había vuelto parte de todo en tan sólo unas semanas. Podía asegurar que empezaba a confiar en el Slytherin tanto o más de lo que había confiado en el pelirrojo a mi izquierda.

-no será necesario.-corté antes de que Ron tomara el argumento.- al final se enterará por mí, igual que tú te enterabas de todo.- me detuve, mirando a Ron, me estaba cansando de su actitud.

-lo sé, pero solo quiero decírtelo a ti.-carraspeó el ojiazul, haciendo que rodara mis ojos.

-está bien, Hermione ya me espera.- soltó Draco mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para despedirse, y caminaba hacia un pasillo.

Estaba seguro de que mi amiga, su novia, no lo esperaba, pero tampoco quería obligarlo a escuchar ésta incomoda discusión entre Ron y yo. Sabía que llegaría el momento, pero creí que gozaría más de su fama antes de venir a pedir una disculpa.

-Harry yo…-empezó titubeante Ron, realmente me molestaba que él ni siquiera pudiera disculparse sin titubear.

-sólo dilo Ron.-solté lo más tranquilo que pude, aunque no funciono del todo bien, Ron se revolvió incomodo al sentir mis palabras.

-estás enojado y entiendo. –Ese no era un muy buen argumento de su parte y él lo sabía.- lamento lo sucedido…

-a mí no es al que le debes una disculpa.-lo interrumpí molesto.-debes pedírsela a Hermione.

-lo sé- dijo Ron mirándome a los ojos.-ella ni siquiera me quiere cerca, me evita.

-no la culpo.-corte, mientras Ron me miraba sorprendido.

-ni yo.-suspiro el pelirrojo.- pero también a ti, me he portado como todo un imbécil.

-ni que lo digas.- la frase salió inconscientemente de mis labios.

-Harry, tal vez suene estúpido, y me digas que si me voy a disculpar busque una mejor excusa, pero no es excusa y espero me creas. Sabes que jamás te he mentido.-Ron me miraba a los ojos suplicante ¿con qué tontería saldría ahora?- Ginny me embrujó, de alguna forma, Pansy fue quien lo descubrió ayer en la noche mientras estaba con ella…-soltó Ron mientras se sonrojaba. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿te acostaste con Parkinson? – mi voz no contuvo el asombro.

-no, me acosté con una de sexto, pero ella estaba en la sala común lloriqueando.- el rojo de la cara de Ron era el mismo tono de su cabello.

-y ¿Cómo…?-fue lo que salió de mi boca.

-me empezó a gritar, yo le grite, luego se me quedo mirando raro, saco su varita y de nuevo me sentía como yo, no con todo el enojo y la tristeza encima mío, dijo que alguien me había hechizado. Luego mientras me dirigía a la torre de astronomía, escuche a Ginny hablar con Zabini cerca de la sala de menesteres, tal parece que no han podido entrar, y ella le dijo que había sido fácil hechizarme para que me alejara de ustedes, y que se concentraran en que el problema era yo… y de esta forma Zabini pudiera seguir sin sospecha.-Ron realmente parecía decir la verdad. Me miraba suplicante, sus ojos eran sinceros, lo conocía.

-¿por qué Ginny haría algo así?- solté preocupado.

-venganza, rencor, no lo sé.- Ron seguía un poco sonrojado.-Harry, ¿de verdad me crees? Sabes que jamás le haría daño a Hermione, la quiero demasiado, además sé que he hecho cosas malas en el pasado pero, soy tu amigo, y jamás te he mentido.

-lo sé Ron, es solo que me cuesta creer que Ginny tenga algo que ver con Zabini. Debemos ir a hablar con Hermione.- mire a mi nuevamente amigo pelirrojo y camine, pero él no se movió.

-Hermione me odia.-su voz sonaba sombría.

-no te odia, quiere una disculpa y una explicación, ella se la vive defendiéndote.-la última parte era real, pues aún tenía en la mente la pelea entre mi mejor amiga y la rubia.

-¿defendiéndome?-dudó un momento, pero la claridad volvió a su ahora pálida cara.- Claro del hurón.- chisto Ron mientras caminaba hacia mí, hice una mueca por el apodo.- ¿qué?- preguntó en tono molesto.

-no te defendió de Draco, te defendió de Astoria, y antes de que digas algo malo de ella, te advierto que me gusta más que tu hermana.-Ron palideció un momento para sonrojarse mientras doblábamos hacia la biblioteca.

-¡valla! En tan solo dos días con serpientes te vuelves uno de ellos…- Ron se oía frustrado.

-ya sabes lo que dicen, en Slytherin harás verdaderos amigos.- escupí enojado, ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo así? En dos días, había aprendido que ellos tienen los mismo problemas que nosotros en Gryffindor, al final de cuentas ellos también lo vivieron, no teníamos por qué pelear el último año, realmente me agradaba Theo, Draco, Daphne y Astoria. A Hermione también le agradaban, ella me lo había dicho la noche anterior. ¿Por qué Ron era tan prejuicioso? Draco se había disculpado con él y su familia por lo ocurrido, y por lo que había hablado con Astoria y Theo, ellos tampoco habían tenido una vida fácil. No trataba de disculparlos, pero Theo jamás había sido de ninguna forma grosero con alguno de nosotros. En cuanto a las Greengras, Daphne jamás se había metido con nadie, a tal punto de olvidar su presencia en clase. Astoria siempre había llamado la atención de todos, pero realmente jamás había hecho algo diferente a lo que las demás serpientes esperaban de ella.

Cuando entramos a la biblioteca, mi mirada se dirigió a la mesa en la que Hermione solía estar. Mi amiga me miro pálida al notar que a mi costado estaba aquel pelirrojo, le sonreí y ella lo hizo de vuelta. Junto a ella estaba Astoria, quien noto que su compañera había perdido el interés en los libros, levanto su mirada al punto donde los ojos de Hermione se dirigían y se encontró con los míos. Pude ver sus ojos brilla de esa forma tan común para mí. Se levantó y camino tan segura como siempre hacia mí, sin siquiera notar a mi acompañante.

-hola Harry, supongo quieres hablar con Hermione.- estaba demasiado cerca de mí, sus labios rosaron el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras hablaba.- te veré en el almuerzo.-suspiro en mi oreja haciendo que mi piel reaccionara, ella lo noto. – No tarden.-dijo en un susurro depositando un beso cerca de mis labios haciendo que la sangre de mi cuerpo se dirigiera a mis mejillas. ¿Cómo demonios lo lograba? Nunca Ginny había logrado hacerme sonrojar de esa forma, ni mucho menos Cho. Esa chica era endemoniadamente hermosa. Mis ojos la siguieron hasta la puerta. Toda ella era perfecta y yo un idiota que solo se sonrojaba. Necesitaba calmarme si quería lograr tener una cita con ella.

-emm… ¿Harry?- la voz de Hermione hizo que saliera del trance en el que la rubia me puso, y me dirigí a la mesa, seguido de Ron quien aún estaba pasmado al ver a Astoria actuando así conmigo.

\- Ron tiene algo que contarte.-solté mientras me sentaba en el lugar que Astoria había dejado vacío, Ron por su parte se sentó junto frente mío.

El relato de Ron acerca de lo ocurrido fue largo, le pidió disculpas a Hermione una y otra vez, y aunque tratábamos de hablar en susurros, al final la bibliotecaria termino por echarnos. Jamás recordaba su nombre, era molesta. Caminamos hacia uno de los jardines, y ahí terminamos la conversación.

-¿por qué Ginny haría lago así? Eres su hermano.-pregunto intrigada mi amiga.

-y ¿Por qué no? Soy su hermano menos favorito.-soltó triste Ron.

-¿estás seguro de que te hechizo?- Hermione se oía insegura.

-sí, todo el tiempo me sentía de malas, enojado, frustrado, solo necesitaba un grito para estallar.- Ron se abrazó los brazos. Hermione se quedó pensativa.

\- ¿crees que le haya lanzado una maldición _imperius_?- pregunte con un mal fingido tono tranquilo, pues realmente me preocupaba que Ginny pudiera hacerle algo así a alguien.

-no, es magia demasiado avanzada.-Hermione hablaba ensimismada.

-Ginny tenía un libro de magia oscura en su habitación este verano, yo lo saque de la casa antes de que mi madre le viera, ella se enfadó, aunque después lo agradeció, he estado investigando en la biblioteca, pero no hay un registro, solo una poción de control emocional.

-¿enserio has estado en la biblioteca Ron?-solté sorprendido, cosa que hizo que Ron se revolviera incómodo. Hermione también lo miraba sorprendida.

-no creí que quisieras ayudarme Hermione, tenía que hacerlo por mí mismo.

-bueno, ahora podré ayudarte. Vamos a almorzar.-sonrió Hermione, abrazando al pelirrojo por los hombros, sonreí ante el gesto y le di un empujón a Ron, mientras los tres nos dirigíamos al gran comedor.

Caminamos, mientras hablábamos de lo extraño que se había portado Viktor en clase, también, le contamos a Hermione lo que Oliver nos había contado acerca de los mortífagos prófugos. De momento mi amiga se paró en seco en la puerta del gran comedor.

-¿Qué ocurre Herms?- pregunte acercándome a ella.

-se pondrán como locos.-soltó Hermione mientras intentaba no reírse.

-si es por sus nuevos amigos, puedo soportar sentarme con Neville un día más.- Ron parecía molesto.

-se los explicaré después del almuerzo Ronnie, no te preocupes.-Ron hizo una mueca cuando le llame de la misma forma que lo hacia su madre, eso a él le molestaba mucho, aunque pude notar que esa broma no venía realmente de una costumbre mía. Hermione empezó a reír contagiándonos a Ron y a mí, después de un rato solo quedaron las sonrisas. Caminamos ya más tranquilos al gran comedor.

Ron se despidió de nosotros en cuanto llegamos a donde estaba Neville quien nos saludó amigablemente a los tres. Pude divisar una cabellera rubia larga, al lado de un castaño. Nos acercamos a ellos, Draco estaba sentado justo del lado contrario, Hermione camino para darle la vuelta a la mesa, aunque no tuvo que caminar mucho, pues los chicos estaban cerca de la orilla. Las tres serpientes permanecían calladas y pensativas. Draco sonrió al momento en que mi amiga le besaba dulcemente la mejilla. Pero nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Astoria me miraba coquetamente como siempre.

-¿pasa algo?- Hermione miraba a Draco detenidamente, quien jugueteaba con las patatas en su plato.

-no, nada realmente.-Soltó el rubio.

-¿Dónde está Daphne?- le pregunté a Astoria quien estaba a mi izquierda. Ella me miro, sus ojos brillaron, pero su semblante era preocupado.

-no quiso bajar a comer.- dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa. –dice que no tiene hambre.

-ella estará bien Torie.-replico Theo, ante esto la delicada sonrisa de la rubia, quien aún me miraba, se volvió una mueca molesta.

-lo sé Theodore.-Astoria dirigió una mirada santurrona al castaño quien negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

-no me digas Theodore.

-no me llames Torie.

-Torie se oye bien, -solté con una sonrisa, haciendo que la rubia me mirara confundida.- a Hermione tampoco le gustaba que la llamaran Herms, hasta que se acostumbró.- Theo empezó a reír ante mi comentario, Hermione solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo, Astoria aún me miraba perpleja, seguramente no podía molestarse conmigo, o almenas rogaba por eso. No quería tener de nuevo la marca de su mano en mi mejilla.

-Torie, me pasas la salsa de tomate.-bromeo Theo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Astoria miro a Nott molesta, y le dio un golpe en el brazo con el puño cerrado, haciendo que el chico se alejara un poco de ella.- ¡AUCH!, tu sí que estás loca.- soltó molesto Theo. Astoria le dio la salsa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-y bien Harry, ¿divertida tu reunión con Hermione?- toda la atención de la rubia estaba sobre mí, lo único que pude hacer ante su bella sonrisa fue asentir y sonrojarme, de nuevo.

-divertida no, pero si tranquilizadora.-solté al momento en que la rubia se acercaba más a mí, haciendo que el tono de mis mejilla subiera al menos dos tonos.

-ya te he dicho que no te pongas nervioso conmigo Harry.- ella estaba de nuevo demasiado cerca, reí abochornado ante el comentario.

-si, bueno, estas algo…- la chica se acercó aún más, hasta que sus labios quedaron rosando el lóbulo de mi oreja de nuevo.

-¿cerca?-pregunto en un susurro que erizó mi piel.

-algo.-solté con el poco aliento que aún quedaba dentro de mí.

-lo sé.- dijo sin alejarse de mí, pude sentir la sonrisa que acompaño esa frase en mi piel.-me alejaré si así lo quieres.-susurro de nuevo soltando cada palabra tan lentamente que hizo que mi piel se erizara de nuevo, haciendo que mi cuerpo empezara a reaccionar.

-necesito comer.- solté mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando tranquilizarme, respire al momento en que sentí que ella se alejaba sonriendo, ella olía flores y algodón de azúcar, tan benditamente delicioso.

-bien Harry te dejare comer.-soltó Astoria con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras ella comía la pizza en su plato.

Tan solo pude sonreír, ella era hermosa, y tan seductoramente coqueta, que realmente no me podía concentrar si la tenía a un lado, tres veces mi comida casi me cae encima, otras dos casi tiré mi jugo de calabaza. Ella sabía lo que provocaba en mi cuando me trataba de esa forma. Ella sabía que si yo era torpe era porque estaba tan cerca de mí.

Pronto fue tiempo de irnos a clase, Theo se dirigió a la torre de astronomía para ir por Daphne. Hermione y Draco iban charlando tranquilamente, tomados de la mano, ella le miraba como si no hubiera nadie más que él, y él le correspondía con una mirada de devoción, en ese momento pude asegurar que Hermione y Draco acabarían dándome unos bellos sobrinos.

Sentí la mano de Astoria hacerse un espacio en mi brazo, baje mi mirada hacia ella, me sonrió tan dulcemente que solo pude bajar su mano para tomarla con la mía. Esa chica me hizo olvidar todo con una sonrisa. En ese momento solo estábamos ella y yo, no era el elegido, ni el héroe de guerra, solo era un chico más; me hizo sentir como jamás nadie me había logrado hacer sentir, excepto tal vez Hermione y Ron, como alguien especial, pero sin ser un héroe o alguien a quien admirar, solo yo, solo Harry.

_**Amo a Harry, **____** él solo quiere ser un chico normal… :') pero en fin.**_

_**Hola a todos muchas gracias por leer un capítulo más, y ahora es que se viene lo bueno chicos, ya sabemos quién enveneno a Draco, que son los mismos que sacaron a los mortífagos de la cárcel, ahora resta saber ¿por qué? Y ¿qué harán nuestros chicos para mantenerse a salvo? **_

_**¿Ustedes creen que sería correcto que perdonaran a Ro-Ro por lo sucedido? ¿Se fiarían de él? Yo no tanto.**_

_**Bueno pues, ya saben gracias por todo, envíenme sus reviws, realmente me encanta leerlos.**_

_**Y bueno, les he de informar que a partir del siguiente capítulo se viene divertido, hasta este capítulo he manejado las visiones de tres personajes; de esta forma, de aquí en adelante combinare las formas para no tener que hacer un capitulo por cada pensador como lo he estado haciendo, si no les gusta me lo pueden decir en el siguiente capi.**_

_**Será fácil distinguir a Harry del resto, en especial porque me gustó la idea de trabajar con el elegido de manera personal y en primera persona, tratare de poner rayitas o algo, ustedes saben que soy muy piedra con estas tecnologías, hasta con Word xD**_

_**Espero se encuentren de lo mejor. Mis mejores deseos, pórtense muy mal antes de que llegue Santa.**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	18. Amigos

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**AMIGOS**

Draco no pudo evitar contarle todo a Theo luego de que Daphne se hubiese ido a su habitación, no permitiría que su amigo pensara que engañaba a Hermione y además lo hacía con la chica que él quería.

-¿realmente crees que la mini comadreja sería capaz de eso?- Theo se oía demasiado preocupado.

-seguramente.-la sombra del recuerdo de Draco donde oía maldecir a Ginny siniestramente después de que Harry se negara a acostarse con ella inundo su cuerpo en un ligero escalofrío.

-tranquilo, me disculpare con Daphne, y también te debo una disculpa Drake,- bromeo Theo, a Draco le molestaba que le llamaran así, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-no hay problema amigo, solo hay que ser precavidos, en especial con Krum en nuestra contra.

-¿Krum? ¿Qué saben que yo no sé?- la voz de Astoria se oía irritada y camino hacia los chicos.

Después de la larga explicación, Astoria fue a preguntarle a Daphne si quería comer, pero bajo sola. Los tres chicos se dirigieron al gran comedor. Inconscientemente se sentaron en la mesa de los leones a esperar a Harry y Hermione. Los chicos estaban callados, hasta que llegaron los leones y después de un par de bromas el ambiente se aligero. Cuando llego la hora de irse a clase, Theo corrió en busca de Daphne, mientras tranquilamente los cuatro chicos se dirigían al aula de encantamientos, Draco conversaba tranquilamente con Hermione tomados de la mano, todo el mal en ese momento desapareció, ella le sonreía y le miraba con esos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban. Mientras ella le hablaba, el rubio la observaba, detenidamente, sus pestañas, sus mejillas, sus labios, su pequeña nariz, no había nada en ella que no le gustara, se sentía realmente afortunado de tenerla a su lado ¿Cómo demonios Nott pudo pensar que la engañaba? Hermione era todo lo que Draco había querido tener.

Las clases llegaron a su final, tan rápido como habían comenzado, y aunque Theo no había vuelto a clase, al igual que Daphne, no le sorprendió verlos en la sala común, platicando sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo beso intensamente. Draco le contesto el beso tomándola de la cintura, pero Hermione lo corto demasiado pronto, la chica se dirigió a una mesa y se dispuso a hacer los deberes. Draco por su parte se sentó en un sofá, seguido de Astoria. Harry se dirigió hacia la castaña mientras sacaba su libro de pociones.

-¿crees que deberíamos decirles?-la voz de Astoria hizo que el rubio la mirara preocupado. Realmente no sabía que hacer respecto a eso, ¿se atrevería alguno de ellos a decirle a Harry que su ex novia había ayudado a los mortífagos a escapar y además había hecho llegar el veneno a él? ¿O se lo diría a Hermione? ¿Ellos les creerían? A final de cuentas eran amigos de los Weasley, y por lo que sabía Draco, Hermione se había hecho buena amiga de la mini comadreja.

-realmente no lo sé.- el rubio miró suplicante a su amiga.- ¿tú que crees que sea lo mejor? La mini Weasley era novia de Harry y ha sido amiga de ambos por años.

-lo sé Draco.-Astoria le brindaba una triste sonrisa de compresión.- pero debemos tomar una decisión.

-Hermione los está mirando.- Theo y Daphne se habían acercado a sus amigos. Por instinto Draco miro hacia la mesa donde Hermione y Harry estaban, y encontró unos ojos curiosos que buscaban los suyos. Draco le sonrió despreocupado a Hermione, quien le sonrió de vuelta antes de regresar al libro que leía.-no pueden seguir hablando con ese semblante o se darán cuenta de que algo pasa.-Theo se sentó junto a Draco empujándolo para que Daphne se sentara también.- además de que la comadreja puede pasearse por aquí en cualquier momento y escuchar el nombre de su hermana.-Theo hizo una mueca de desagrado.- o salimos y encontramos un lugar para hablar los cuatro, o bien, encontramos una forma para que no nos escuchen hablar, sin ocupar tu hechizo favorito Draco.-bromeo Theo. El aludido bufo mientras rodaba los ojos, la rubia al lado del castaño le dio un golpe en el brazo por la referencia haciendo que Draco riera con ganas.

-¿crees poder conectarnos… a los cuatro?- Astoria miraba a Draco. Por un momento el rubio no entendió la pregunta.

-¿conectarnos?- Daphne miró a su hermana sin comprender.

-legeremancia.- soltó en un sutil susurró la menor de las rubias.

-supongo, al menos que Daphne no sepa usarla.- Draco dirigió sus ojos grises a los azul mar de la aludida, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mientras asentía. En ese momento los recuerdos de las clases con Snape llegaron a la mente de Draco, cuando necesitaba hablar con Astoria o Theo, y establecían una divertida conexión mental, aunque jamás lo había intentado con más de dos personas, sabía que no sería imposible ni difícil, pero si cansado.- entonces necesitamos…

-esto.-sonrió la rubia que estaba a su lado, Astoria tenía en las manos un pequeño frasco con una poción color verde esmeralda. Draco la conocía, su madre le había enseñado a hacerla, al igual que él hechizo para la conexión. El jamás se había atrevido a hacerla por sí mismo, pero sabía la receta y hacia años se la había dado a Astoria. El rubio sonrió ante la osadía de la chica.

-tardas una semana en hacerla, ¿cómo…?- Theo miraba a la chica sorprendido.

-creí que la necesitaríamos, después de que Draco llegara a san Mungo…- un tono de preocupación y tristeza no solo invadió los ojos de la chica, sino también su voz.

-estoy bien, y aquí.-dijo Draco, la rubia asintió.

-pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? Además estaba segura de que quien fuera que lo hubiese intentado, lo haría de nuevo hasta lograr…. Su objetivo.- Astoria se veía preocupada.

-bueno, ya, hay que hacerlo antes de que Hermione note que Torie te mira con cara de perrito, estoy seguro que ni a Potter le va a agradar eso.- bromeo el castaño disipando un poco la tristeza de la chica quien sonrió divertida.

-está bien.-sonrió Draco.- aun así, necesitaremos ir a algún sitio.

-bueno, supongo que dadas las circunstancias te acompañaremos a tu habitación hermano.- Theo lo miro de una forma bromista pero a la vez molesta.

-¿qué? No, ¿y si llega Potter?- Draco lo miro suplicante.

-tienes razón, vallamos a tu habitación Theo, en la de nosotras Hermione puede entrar.- ordenó Astoria al momento en que se ponía de pie.

Theo hizo una mueca y la siguió, tomando de la mano a Daphne quien se veía pensativa y confundida. Draco se acercó a Hermione y le besó una mejilla.

-¿ocurre algo?- preocupo la castaña mirando a los ojos a Draco.

-no realmente, Theo quiere que lo ayudemos a limpiar su habitación, dice que Justin es un cerdo. - bromeó el rubio antes de volverla a besar. Hermione soltó una leve risita, haciendo que Draco le sonriera.- regreso en un rato.- dijo mientras le besaba la frente, para después subir las escaleras.

-tranquila Hermione, te dijo que estaba todo bien.- y aunque yo tampoco lo creía, trataba de oírme convincente. Mi amiga me sonrió sin ganas.

-hay una gran diferencia entre decir y ser, Harry.- preocupo Hermione mirándome intranquila.

-vamos Herms, todo va a estar bien. Confía en ellos, en él.- le dije a mi amiga mientras dirigía mis ojos a las escaleras. En ese momento quería subir y preguntarles que era lo que ocurría, pero sabía que eso no sería lo correcto. Éramos compañeros, no podía decir que éramos amigos, pues apenas y los conocía, aunque todos ellos me agradaban.

-eso trato…-dudó mi amiga un momento. Entonces comprendí de qué se trataba todo.

-no lo hará de nuevo, Hermione, estoy seguro de que daría su vida por protegerte. Te mantendrá a salvo.- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-lo sé.- dijo mi amiga sonriéndome, en sus ojos pude notar ese brillo que había surgido hacía apenas un mes atrás, cuando me contó lo de Draco y ella.- pero…

-ni Theo, ni Daphne, ni Astoria han dado razones para que dudes de esta manera.-regañe molesto a la castaña, sorprendiéndola, haciendo que contuviéramos ambos la risa.- son amigos, necesitan tiempo para discutir cosas, como nosotros…- la felicidad huyo de mí, haciendo que recordara a Ron.- ¿Cómo se los diremos?

Hermione dudo un momento, parecía no comprender. La miré insistente, ella me miro seria, mientras empezaba a cerrar los libros que ella tenía abiertos frente de si

-es sólo que aún no me queda claro todo esto, ¿por qué Ginny estaría con Blaise?, ¿despecho?, y aun para ser eso, ¿Qué harían ambos en la sala de menesteres? ¿Qué quieren sacar o meter ahí ellos dos? Y aún más importante: ¿Por qué ella hechizaría a Ronald?- Hermione enumeraba sus dudas, y sorprendentemente, coincidía con ella, pero yo no lo había pensado antes, yo simplemente confiaba en Ron.

-tienes razón Hermione, además seguramente ellos argumentarían eso, y tengo que confesarte que no quiero a Ron cerca de ti, y seguramente Draco coincida en eso conmigo.- mis ojos se dirigieron a un punto cero en la mesa.

-vamos Harry, no me hará nada de nuevo, lamentablemente no confió en él del todo.- Hermione tomo una de mis mejillas, dirigiendo mi cara para mirarla. Sus ojos se veían tristes.

-¿qué haremos?- le pregunte mientras le tomaba uno de los hombros, ella bajo su mano a su regazo, mirando las escaleras.

\- tenemos que hablar con ellos, supongo que después de la cena, cuando no haya nadie.

-¿debemos disculparnos con Ron?

-no, él está teniendo lo que se merece.

-empiezas a oírte como una serpiente Herms.

-y tu empiezas a enamorarte de una.

-¿de qué hablas?- la sangre viajó a mi rostro en menos de un segundo.

-vamos Harry, tendría que estar ciega para no verlo.- me sonrió la castaña mientras se levantaba y guardaba sus cosas.- también le gustas, pero esta frustrada por no poder avanzar contigo.- Hermione paro un momento y se sentó de nuevo mirándome directamente a los ojos.- realmente le gustas, y en cierta forma te empieza a querer a ti, a Harry, no al niño que vivió.- algo dentro de mí se sintió bien, haciendo que me sonrojara de nuevo. Le sonreí a mi amiga.

-también me gusta.- ella sonrió.

-lo sé, soy tu mejor amiga Harry.-me guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba de nuevo para terminar de guardar, me limité a imitarla.

Las cuatro serpientes entraron a la habitación con el gran número dos en la puerta, entrando en silencio. Daphne no entendía eso de la conexión, bueno, si lo entendía, pero no sabía cómo lo lograrían. Theo cerró la puerta tras de Draco que fue el último en entrar, después saco su varita e hizo un par de hechizos no verbales, haciendo que Daphne se preocupara un poco.

-listo.- murmuró Theo

-Daphne, ¿sabes oclumancia?- pregunto expectante el rubio. Daphne se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-de acuerdo, Theo espero hayas tenido tiempo para practicar.-soltó Draco en tono bromista.

\- me he vuelto mejor que tu Drake.- Theo le sonrió a Draco, haciendo que este riera.

-muy bien.- Draco se acercó a Daphne tomando una de sus manos.

Daphne dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que Draco sonriera divertido, él jalo su mano acercándola, de pronto la chica pudo sentir algo pesado en su dedo anular de la mano derecha.

-no querrás que sepamos tus secretos.-sonrió el rubio a Daphne. Ella miro su mano. En ella Draco había puesto un anillo en oro, se veía antiguo y tenía una gran roca azul, recordó que algunas veces había visto a Theo con él.

-ten.-su hermana le sonrió ofreciéndole un pequeño vaso de cristal con la poción. De pronto la naranja luz del atardecer que iluminaba la habitación se apagó, Daphne levanto la vista y vio como Theo cerraba las cortinas. Daphne tomo el vaso que aún estaba en manos de su hermana.

-será sencillo, tranquila Daphne.- sonrió Draco.- ¿confías en mí?

-supongo.- sonrió Daphne, para ella esto era tan raro que inclusive llegaba a ser cómico.

-comienza ya, antes de que suban por nosotros.- Theo sonaba divertido.

-Como ordene señor- bromeó Draco con un raro tono de elfo domestico haciendo que Theo bufara divertido, Daphne no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas, que contagiaron a su hermana.

Una vez calmados Draco dio la indicación de que bebieran la poción, y haciendo uso de la legeremancia tenían que intentar leer la mente de todos los presentes. Daphne obedeció y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, no tardó mucho en sentir los pensamientos de su hermana en su cabeza, tal pareciera que estaba sorprendida por haberse conectado primero con Daphne pues siempre había logrado hacerlo primero con Draco, pero seguía concentrada. Daphne se desligo un poco de los pensamientos de su pequeña hermana, y siguió concentrándose, pudo sentir el pensamiento de Theo, parecía que el había estado intentando conectarse con ella desde el principio, poco después de que Theo se diera cuenta de Daphne en su cabeza, le abrió camino a Draco y automáticamente Daphne pudo sentir como Theo y Draco se conectaban propiciando que ella y el rubio también se conectaran. Era raro, sentía y pensaba lo mismo que las cuatro personas en la habitación, solo faltaban Theo y Astoria pero no tardaron mucho en lograrlo. Daphne pudo sentir la misma autosuficiencia que el resto del grupo, aunque estaba segura que ella estaba más asustada que feliz por lo que acababan de hacer.

-_tranquila.- la voz de Theo estaba en su cabeza._

_-no debería estar tan asustada.- Astoria también estaba dentro, aunque parecía estar hablando con alguien más._

_-tú también lo estabas la primera vez.-agrego Draco._

Daphne contuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos. Los tres chicos la miraban expectantes. En ese momento todo dio vueltas, estaba agotada mentalmente, no había sido difícil, pero si agotador, el resto de los chicos se veían igual de cansados. Daphne jadeo mirando a Theo, quien se acercó rápido a ella.

-todos nos sentimos igual, tranquila.- Theo sonaba preocupado y no solo sonaba, Daphne estaba segura de que estaba preocupado. El chico la tomo de la cintura. Draco y Astoria se acercaron, pero su hermana se tambaleó y el rubio fue quien la sostuvo.

-hacia mucho no lo hacíamos…-afirmo Astoria, Daphne se dio cuenta que no era a la única a la que le daba vueltas la cabeza, los chicos y su hermana estaban igual.

-no, es porque somos cuatro, ¿recuerdas la vez que agregamos a Theo? No fue tan agotador pero igual, nos llegamos a sentir un poco mal.-soltó Draco, por la cabeza de Daphne paso ese recuerdo, dudo un momento, pues no supo realmente de quien de los tres era el recuerdo.

-mío-le susurró al oído Theo.-_ya te acostumbrarás.-_la última frase, estaba dentro de su cabeza. Daphne volvió a gemir.

-deja de hacer eso.-suplico Daphne mirando a Theo.

-si, está bien.-Theo la miraba con reproche y realmente estaba decepcionado.

-genial ahora me siento mal.- chistó Daphne malhumorada. Draco empezó a reír, la chica se dio cuenta que al rubio le hacía gracia el comentario, pues el había notado ambas emociones.

Por alguna razón, Daphne se dio cuenta que efectivamente había sido gracioso y le sonrió a Theo, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

-será mejor nos relajemos un rato antes de bajar.-agrego un divertido castaño, mientras tomaba de la mano a Daphne, guiándola a una de las camas.

Los cuatro chicos se acostaron en la cama, colgando los pies por los lados. Daphne se sintió bien, a gusto, acompañada, querida. No podía distinguir de quien eran los sentimientos, pero le alegraba que ellos se sintieran así. Una cubetada mental calló en Daphne, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera sentir las emociones de los chicos si la legeremancia solamente ayuda a que lo sepas, no a que lo sientas?

-porque no es legeremancia, es una conexión mental.-explico Draco a la pregunta mental de Daphne.- es un poco diferente, se supone la puedes abrir y cerrar cuando así lo quieras, pero es algo complicado con más de dos personas, tardamos más de un mes cuando incluimos a Theo. Pero es fácil acostumbrarte y distinguir de quien son las emociones con la práctica.-Daphne suspiro.

-espero que sea rápido.- Daphne se dio cuenta, sin mirar a los chicos que les había sonado divertido su comentario, sonrió. Al menos no tenía que concentrarse en distinguir si todos sentía lo mismo. De la nada, pudo sentir como si tuviera ganas de abrasarse a ella misma.

-es Theo.-soltó la voz cansada de su hermana. Daphne se sintió abochornada.-creo que realmente es necesario que cerremos la conexión pronto, no quiero sentir nada de lo que sientas cuando beses a Hermione.-bromeo la rubia mientras miraba a Draco, quien rió divertido.

-yo tampoco quiero sentir ni saber en qué demonios piensas cuando estas con Potter.- bromeó Draco en respuesta. Los cuatro chicos rieron.

Daphne pudo sentir la necesidad de bajar a ver como se encontraban Hermione y Harry, Daphne pensó que seguramente eso era cosa de su hermana y Draco. Aun sentía las ganas de abrazarse, así que miro a Theo, quien la miraba sonriente y se acercó para abrazarle. Recostó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su amigo, quien la abrazo con fuerza. Una sensación de felicidad llego a ella, se concentró un momento en ella, había algo más ahí, algo que se sentía como Theo, cálido, amable, bromista.

-_exactamente.-la voz de Draco estaba dentro de ella de nuevo.- tienes que encontrar ese punto que hace diferente cada emoción._

_-¿cálido?- Theo sonaba divertido._

_-¡fuera Theo!- regaño mentalmente Daphne._

_-es imposible por ahora.-la voz de su hermana no se oía cansada a diferencia de la que salía de su boca, haciendo que Daphne dudara._

_-nos estamos recuperando.- soltó Draco, quien también se oía menos cansado._

_-supongo que está bien.-_Daphne sonrió, y pudo sentir como Theo la apretaba más.

_-¿puedes esperar un poco más Theo?- Draco sonaba algo frustrado._

En ese momento pudo sentir la necesidad y las dudas que tenía Theo, las ganas inmensas que tenía de besarla y estar con ella. Daphne se sonrojo en ese momento Theo la apretó más a él.

-_si, está bien. Pero ya he de sentirte cuando estés con Hermione.-la voz de Theo llenaba la mente de Daphne, quien sintió la diversión del castaño y su hermana al igual que una ligera molestia que supuso era de Draco._

-hola chicos.-saludo el pelirrojo sonriente, acercándose a nosotros, Hermione y yo habíamos ya subido a dejar nuestras mochilas, y aunque me acerque sigilosamente a la habitación de Theo no logre escuchar nada.

-hola Ron.-sonrió Hermione, empujándome para que el chico pudiera sentarse en el sofá de dos plazas con nosotros.

-¿hablaron con sus "amigos"?- soltó Ron arrastrando la última palabra.

-no, Hermione y yo decidimos que sería mejor hacerlo cuando regresemos de la cena, cuando la sala común este vacía y no tengamos problemas en hablarlo.-respondí sin chistar, haciendo que Ron se removiera incomodo en su asiento.

-bueno supongo que será mejor.- Ron sonaba molesto, pero también triste.

-lo siento Ron,-Hermione se oía suplicante.-necesitamos hacerlos entender y con tu actitud no creo que nos ayude mucho.

-¡¿mi actitud?!- el enojo de Ron subió con su voz y el color de su cara.-fue un hechizo Hermione.-Ron estaba molesto y dolido.

-yo lo sé, pero no sé si ellos te crean.-mi amiga se veía nerviosa y se pegó más a mí. En ese momento miré a Ron molesto.

-¡¿ósea que si ellos no me creen no podré sentarme con ustedes nunca más a comer?!-Ron se puso de pie.-entiendo, siete años que se van a la mierda, ¿no es así?

-no Ron… tu nos dijiste que…-Hermione parecía querer contener las lágrimas. Me puse de pie en un impulso.

-deja de ser un chiquillo berrinchudo.-le dije sin intentar contener mi molestia.- ¿ahora tu pretexto es este? Antes era Fred, ahora es Ginny, mañana ¿qué va a ser?, ¿una poción hecha por Neville?- el veneno salió de mi boca sin que pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Harry por quien me tomas! Les dije la verdad, realmente quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad- Ron suplicaba con un tono que jamás había escuchado en el.- te he dicho toda la verdad Harry y realmente duele que no me creas, sé que no he sido un buen amigo, pero realmente quiero estar de vuelta.- Ron me miro a los ojos. Decía la verdad, lo podía ver.

-lo siento Ron.-suspiré malhumorado. Hermione tiró de mi mano para que me sentara a su lado.

Una vez en el sofá, me recosté hacia atrás y me dediqué a escuchar la ligera conversación que Hermione le hacía a Ron. Realmente había añorado escucharlos hablar y bromear, y ahora, realmente no me hacía tan feliz como creí que lo estaría cuando, después de derrotar a Voldemort nuestras vidas continuaran.

_**¡Hola a todos ustedes! Un placer estar aquí de nuevo….**_

_**Tengo la gran necesidad de agradecer inmensamente los 12 favoritos y los 20 followers ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
:D**_

_**También por sus comentarios, un saludo especial a SALECIA, y si realmente yo tampoco confiaría en Ron, y personalmente hubiera ido corriendo a decirle a Oliver, pero ambos chicos están dolidos, quieren estar juntos como cuando aún existía Voldemort, aunque como puedes leer, Harry se está dando cuenta que de nada va a poder ser igual que antes.**_

_**Y pues como les dije el capítulo pasado, para que hiciera un solo capitulo y no tres, ustedes díganme, ¿les gusto? Creo que es más fácil avanzar así en la historia.**_

_**Envíen sus REVIEWS! Quisiera me dijeran ¿Qué tal la idea de Astoria de la conexión? Siempre he creído que las serpientes tienen ese poder inmenso con la mente a tal grado de poderse conectar con quien quieran, ¿Cómo creen que le irá a Daphne? Yo solo espero que Theo pueda controlar sus sentimientos o Daphne se dará cuenta de lo que siente por ella antes de que él tenga oportunidad de confesarse. ¿Qué opinan de Ron y su ligero ataque de furia? A mí me hizo dudar un momento ;) solo espero que no se le ocurra meter la pata o perderá a sus dos amigos.**_

_**Bueno chicos me despido, gracias por leer un capítulo más. Espero subir otro entre hoy y mañana, es que ustedes saben, las fiestas, los regalos, las envolturas x.x me tienen ocupada al cien.**_

_**Pórtense mal **___

_**Cassie di Black**_


	19. Maldiciones

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**MALDICIONES**

Draco suspiró, era extraño tener a sus amigos de vuelta dentro de su mente, pero también era reconfortante, se sentía como en los buenos años de antes.

-_cursi- Astoria reía mentalmente._

Si bueno, eso era una de las cosas que no extrañaba para nada.

-_será mejor que bajemos.-ronroneo Theo_

Draco pudo sentir el gran cariño que le tenía su amigo a Daphne y la gran felicidad que sentía por tenerla abrazada, sobretodo el sentimiento de ternura que ella le causaba a él, dado que se había quedado dormida abrazando a Theo.

-_será mejor que se lo digas antes de que pueda sentir lo que sientes ahora mismo.-pensó Draco._

_-después de cenar.-gruño Theo. _

Una sensación de incomodidad inundo a Draco. El castaño moría de hambre, el chico río ante el descubrimiento. Astoria se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia Draco. Él la tomo sin dudar y se levantó. Miraron al lado contrario de la cama donde Theo despertaba a Daphne quien hizo una mueca al momento en que la sensación de ternura de Theo se hacía presente en la mente de todos los presentes.

-vamos a cenar, muero de hambre.-soltó Daphne.

-realmente no eres tú, ¿sabes?- intrigo Astoria. Su hermana levanto una ceja.-Theo…-sonrió la rubia.

Daphne se hecho a reír divertida, haciendo que a Draco le dieran ganas de reír. Para cuando reaccionó todos reían. Una vez calmados la barriga de Theo rugió, haciendo que el castaño hiciera una mueca. No fueron necesarias palabras, los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron aun divertidos, a pesar de que no necesitaban hablar Theo empezó a bromear con ellos.

-Torie, ¿cómo le dirás a Potter de cariño cuando sea tu novio?, ¿bebé?, ¿corazón?...

-¡Theo!-chilló la chica sonrojada, Draco pudo sentir la inseguridad de Astoria, ella dudaba que Harry le pidiera que fueran algo.

-también le gustas.-sonrió Draco.-solo se siente demasiado nervioso cuando estas cerca.

-así no funcionara nunca una relación.-soltó decepcionada Astoria.

-es tu culpa hermana, deja de coquetearle todo el tiempo, platica con él. Confía en él y él confiará en ti. Siempre te lo dijo papá.-soltó la rubia que iba enfrente de Draco, y pudo sentir el inmenso recuerdo de Daphne mirando a su padre mientras reprendía a su hermana. El rubio sintió todo el amor, respeto y admiración que le tenía la mayor de las Greengras a su padre. El recuerdo sabía a granada y limón, era refrescante como un día de verano. En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre ambas hermanas, Draco intento cerrar la conexión pues no quería que ambas chicas sintieran que las estaba comparando. Al fallar, decidió dejarlo para después.

-gracias.-soltó Astoria molesta.

-lo siento.-sonrió Draco.

Al llegar a la escalera, Draco le ofreció el brazo a Astoria como siempre lo había hecho. La chica le sonrió ante el gesto. Theo tomo la mano de Daphne y la apoyó en su brazo y algo abochornada la chica le sonrió. Le resultó bastante fácil a Draco distinguir la felicidad de su amigo, las dudas de Daphne, quien trataba de mantener a raya sus pensamientos respecto a Theo. Astoria sin embargo, parecía distante, estaba pensando en Harry y en lo que su hermana le había dicho.

-es un buen consejo.-le susurro a su amiga en el último eslabón, soltándola después.

-eso espero.-le sonrió.

Hermione y Harry estaban sentados en un sofá, una melena pelirroja hizo que Draco apretara los dientes. Weasley estaba platicando animadamente con la castaña, haciendo que la ira inundara cada célula en su organismo.

-_respira.-pidió Theo._

_-¿Qué hace ese estúpido con ella?-le contesto Draco._

_-deben haber hecho las paces.-soltó Daphne, aunque todos pudieron notar la molestia que ella también sentía._

_-maldita comadreja-siseo Draco._

_-me desharé de él.-comento con autosuficiencia Astoria._

El plan de Astoria estaba en la cabeza de Draco, pero no pudo hacer mucho, para cuando todos reaccionaron la chica estaba llegando al sofá, Draco dudo un momento, pero Theo tenía la decisión de ir, y los tres chicos se acercaron al mueble.

-hola Herms-sonrió la rubia.

Los colores llegaron a mi rostro cuando escuche la hermosa voz de Astoria. Me levante de inmediato para cederle mi asiento y ella me sonrió, pero se sentó en el pequeño espacio entre Ron y Hermione.

-hola Ro-Ro.-burlo Astoria sonriéndole con ganas a Ron, quien de inmediato se sonrojo.

-ho-hola.-tartamudeo el pelirrojo, mirándome desconcertado.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿también te pongo nervioso?, -la rubia sonreía con autosuficiencia y se pegaba más a mi abochornado ¿amigo?, bueno aún no estaba seguro de eso.- ¿acaso causo ese efecto en todos los leones?- la rubia rosaba sus labios en la mejilla de Ron en cada palabra de la última pregunta, haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso era así con todos los chicos? Algo dentro de mí ardía como fuego, sentí un nudo en el estómago. Estaba parado mirando como la chica que supuestamente Hermione decía que gustaba de mí, coqueteaba con el que se suponía era mi amigo, y claro el idiota de Ron no podía hacer más de lo que yo hacía cuando ella estaba cerca.

-yo…-Ron la miro un momento, estaba atontado y su piel estaba del color de su cabello,-tengo que… irme…-soltó buscando ayuda en Hermione.

-¿pero por qué tan pronto?-pregunto la chica pestañando rápidamente, Ron dudo y se puso de pie, pero Astoria lo tomo de la mano, jalándolo para que volviera a su sitio. En ese momento mi autocontrol llegaba a unas cuantas micras.

-yo… tengo… ¿hambre?-dudó el pelirrojo, Astoria sonrió coqueta y le beso la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios, como lo hacía conmigo. En ese momento mi autocontrol se evaporó, sentí como mis puños se apretaban.

-pero no quiero que…- Astoria no pudo terminar la frase pues en ese momento no pude más, tomé su blanca muñeca y tiré de ella, haciéndola levantarse.- ¡me lastimas Harry!- chillo la chica, pero mi enojo y frustración era mayor.

Jale de su mano a través de las escaleras, Astoria seguía diciendo cosas que no escuchaba, estaba furioso. Entendía que le gustara la atención, pero ya tenía la mía ¿por qué demonios quería más? En especial ¿Por qué la de Ron?

Draco se quedó de pie mirando la escena, al igual que todos tan solo la pudo dejar pasar, nunca se habría imaginado a Potter reaccionar así. Podía sentir la impresión de Astoria en sí mismo, aunque estaba seguro que todos en el salón aparte de las serpientes estaban igual de sorprendidos. Weasley y Hermione se miraron un momento, para después ver las escaleras.

-_¿por qué demonios beso a la comadreja enfrente de Harry?-Theo le miraba sin poder hablar._

_-tal vez creyó que eso la ayudaría con Potter.-respondió el rubio._

_-ella se lo busco.-bufo molesta Daphne._

_-cierren la boca.-soltó Astoria._

Draco rodo los ojos y se acercó a Hermione. Ella lo miró y se sonrojó. El rubio pudo sentir una sensación de dolor, seguramente Harry estaba enfrentando a Astoria en ese momento, tenía demasiado dentro esa chica; el dolor de su amiga hizo que su propia molestia se desvaneciera un poco.

-Theo tiene hambre.-comentó sin más el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-yo… ¿y Astoria?-dudó su novia mirándolo.

-Potter no le hará daño. Y si así fuera, volveríamos como al inicio.- el chico rodó los ojos. La castaña le sonrió.

-tal vez deberíamos…-Hermione se había puesto de pie.

-no, muero de hambre, además son adultos.-bufo Theo sonriendo.

\- no creo que mi hermana deje que Harry haga algo que ella no quiera que haga.-soltó aburrida Daphne.

-supongo…-susurro para sí Hermione mirando el suelo.

-¿vienes Weasley?-siseo Theo en un noto algo amenazante.

-_¿por qué lo invitas?-Draco sonaba molesto._

_-porque es amigo de tu novia y tenemos que enterarnos el por qué estaba sentado hablando con ellos.-soltó sin más Daphne._

-yo…-dudo la comadreja mirando perplejo a Theo.

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó Daphne en tono seco.

-sí

-entonces solo ponte de pie Weasley.-cortó con molestia el rubio, aunque se desvaneció en cuanto su novia le miro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la ayudó a cruzar la puerta, seguidos de Weasley, quien permanecía en silencio mirando el suelo. Por su parte Theo y Daphne charlaban alegremente, aunque el rubio no presto atención en el tema. Su enojo era dominante en su cabeza, podía sentir la emoción y el cariño entre el par de tortolos, pero literalmente no estaba siendo algo importante, parecía estar en segundo plano.

Los chicos empezaban a bajar las escaleras cuando una conocida sensación inundo el cuerpo del rubio. No provenía de él, mucho menos de Daphne o Theo. Se detuvo en seco.

_-maldita seas Astoria, ¡basta!-siseo el chico._

_-¿ummm?-fue lo único que salió de su hermosa voz._

-¡basta!-su voz se oía lastimosa.

Estábamos frente a mi habitación, abrí y empuje a la chica dentro, ella se quejó y me miró molesta.

-¡¿por qué demonios…?!- la chica tenía su varita de frente a mí en cuanto me giré después de cerrá la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué?!- la interrumpí molesto.- ¡yo debería preguntar ¿por qué?!

-¡no me grites!- Astoria tenía los ojos llorosos. En ese momento me empecé a sentir un poco mal, tal vez no había sido la manera.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿no te he es suficiente con la atención que te doy?- a pesar de que había bajado bastante el tono de mi voz, las palabras salieron fría y cruelmente de mi boca, haciendo que Astoria me mirara dolida.- ¿o eres así con todos los chicos?-solté sin más. Estaba preguntándole todo lo que había pasado en mi mente al verla comportándose así con Ron. Ella me miraba sorprendida, pero no decía nada.-seguramente es eso, por eso decides no contestar.-los ojos de la chica se llenaron de agua mientras me miró, pero después bajo la mirada y guardo su varita en la túnica.

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones Potter.-siseo fríamente la chica. Algo dentro de mí se apagó, el nudo se había apretado más en mi estómago haciéndome sentir peor.

Astoria levanto la vista, en sus ojos no quedaba rastro de las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir. Camino decidida hacia la puerta, mirándome como si me odiara. En ese momento me odiaba a mí mismo. Paso a mi lado, sin siquiera rosarme. No podía dejar que se fuera, no así. Sin pensarlo le tomé la mano de nuevo y la jalé hacia mí. La besé, como tanto había deseado desde, ¿hace dos días? Realmente se sentía como si tuviera más significado que eso. Ella sabía a fresa, sus labios eran suaves y dóciles me respondieron el beso, aferrando sus manos a mi cabello. Puse una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, atrayéndola a mí, en ese momento solo estábamos ella y yo.

Sus manos bajaron por mis hombros en una dulce caricia, yo baje mi mano de su nuca a su cadera, empujándola más a mí. Nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaban, mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Necesitaba más de ella. Tenía que mostrarle que ella era para mí, y no la quería cerca de Ron o de nadie más, actuando de esa forma. En un impulso me abrí camino entre sus labios, dejando que una batalla entre nuestras lenguas empezara. Mis manos recorrían cada parte de su espalda, mientras las suyas se aferraban a las mangas de mi camisa. Con una de mis manos tiré de su cabello, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y así pudiera probar algo más que sus labios. Baje por su cuello provocando que ella jadeara, haciéndome golpear dentro de mis pantalones. Astoria me tomó por el cuello, mientras mis labios volvían a los suyos. La tome de la cintura levantándola, ella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura, apretándome haciendo que jadeara, pude sentir sus sonrisa en mis labios al escucharme. Camine algo torpe hasta recargarla en la puerta mientras mis labios seguían hacia el sur, pronto me encontré con el botón de su camisa y aunque todo dentro de mi quería seguir, mi consciencia volvia. Volví a subir mis labios, mientras escuchaba los suspiros y jadeos de Astoria mientras la besaba y mordisqueaba. No quería que esto terminara, pero mi consciente me gritaba que todos abajo debían estar esperándonos. Me detuve de nuevo en sus labios, le di un beso dulce, abrí los ojos para mirarla y ella tardo apenas un segundo más en abrir los suyos. Sus ojos turquesa me miraban con dulzura, era como si hubiéramos esperado por esto toda una vida, y aunque así había sido, jamás me hubiera imaginado sentirme así después de besarla a ella. La baje despacio al suelo, sentía la sonrisa más pura y real que en mi vida había surcado mis labios. Astoria me abrazo fuertemente tomándome por sorpresa, le abrace de vuelta con la misma intensidad.

-Harry…-suspiro en mi pecho la rubia.

-no te quiero ver coqueteando con nadie que no sea yo.-solté en tono berrinchudo. Un tono que jamás había usado antes, haciendo que riera mentalmente.

-está bien.-contesto risueña Astoria mientras levantaba la vista para mirarme.

-eres hermosa.-mi voz salió de mi boca inconscientemente, haciéndome sonrojar, aunque pude ver el tono rosado en las mejillas de ella.-yo…-dudé un momento, el valor que había adquirido se empezaba a ir. – No creo que lo pueda ocultar más, y con todo lo que paso hoy… -mis mejillas ardían.-me gustas, yo… te quiero pedir que seas mi novia…-ella me miró, me sonrió ampliamente.

-si, si quiero Harry.-Astoria se pegó a mi fuertemente. De igual manera la apreté contra mí, pero poco a poco la fui soltando para poder besar sus labios dulcemente, ella me sonreía y me miraba con ese brillo que siempre tenía en ellos.

-debemos bajar a cenar.-le sonreí.

-si, lo sé.- su dulce voz me llenaba el alma.

Le tome la mano, y nos dirigimos al gran comedor.

Las sensaciones en su cuerpo no pararon hasta que llegaron al gran comedor. En la puerta Daphne recordó que debía ir con el profesor Flitwik, esta vez era cierto. Theo la miró tranquilo.

-¿_no preferirías cenar primero conmigo?-_Theo le sonreía.

-_debo ir, dado que hoy no asistí a encantamientos.-pensó Daphne, realmente se estaba acostumbrando._

_-no tardes… por favor.-algo dentro de Daphne le hizo saber que Theo quería decirle algo importante._

_-¿pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada la chica. _Theo se sonrojo.

-_creí que morías de hambre Nott.-cortó Draco._

Daphne sonrió ante la mueca del castaño.

-volveré en un rato.-sonrió mirando a Hermione. – debo ir con el profesor Flitwik.

-no tardes, no tomaste el almuerzo.-regaño la castaña haciendo sonreír a las serpientes.

-estoy seguro que Daphne se puede cuidar sola Herms.-sonrió el rubio abrazando a la chica.

-no parece.-bufo la chica haciendo reír a los presentes.-ya te he dicho.

Daphne se limitó a sonreír, y camino hacia el corredor.

Todos los alumnos caminaban hacia el gran comedor, la rubia procuraba evitar mirarlos, estaba tan acostumbrada a ser invisible que le molestaba que la gente le mirara.

-_pero eres hermosa.-la voz de Theo sonaba molesta._

_-Theo quieres poner atención a lo que haces, te has tirado sopa en la camisa.-gruño Astoria._

Daphne río tontamente. Se sentía invadida, y sentía que invadía a los demás. Camino dejando la mente en blanco de tal manera que giro en el pasillo equivocado y volvió a girar. En todos sus años en Hogwarts jamás se había perdido, y ahora en su último año, lo estaba.

-_iré por ti.-preocupó Theo._

_-está bien, solo regresaré.-_Daphne rodó los ojos.

Daphne giro en sus talones, y camino girando en un pasillo. Realmente estaba perdida, pero decidió pensar que siguiendo derecho saldría a algún lugar conocido, y así fue. Doblo a la derecha y llego al salón de menesteres. Daphne se detuvo en la esquina al escuchar las voces.

-¿qué demonios le ocurre a este maldito salón?- gruño la voz femenina de la última vez.

-¡¿cómo se supone voy a saberlo?!-soltó Blaise, se oía molesto y frustrado.- ¡se supone tu eres la que ha estado aquí inútil gata!

-¡deja de insultarme cerdo!-gruño la mini comadreja. Daphne contuvo el aliento.

-¡pues abre la maldita puerta!-grito el moreno molesto.

-¡si me dejaras de gritar…!

Daphne camino hacia atrás, topándose con una armadura, que resonó por el golpe. Su estómago se anudó.

-¡¿quién está ahí?!-grito Blaise mientras caminaba hacia Daphne. Los pies de la chica no le contestaban, tenía que salir de ahí.

-_con un demonio Daphne ¡corre!-grito Theo._

Cuando se giró una fuerte mano tomó su hombro haciéndola girar, cargándola por la cintura, acercándola a la puerta del salón y dejándola caer a los pies de una molesta pelirroja.

Astoria y yo habíamos caminado como si nada hacia el gran comedor tomados de la mano. Mirándola por el rabillo de mi ojo pude notar la sonrisa de mí ahora novia. Ella caminaba como siempre, erguida y segura, y apretaba mi mano con las suyas. Realmente no podía entender como un arranque como el que había tenido esa noche podía haberme dado el valor de pedírselo. Pero se lo agradecía. En ese momento era el chico más feliz del mundo al lado de Astoria Greengras, mi Astoria Greengras.

Cuando llegamos al gran comedor, nuestros amigos, estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor comiendo plácidamente. Draco estaba tenso, y pude notar la razón al notar la cabellera pelirroja al lado del castaño del lado contrario de la mesa. Mi rubia hizo una mueca.

-hola Ron.-saludé sin más.

Astoria se sentó junto a Hermione, y yo junto a ella, mirando de frete a Theo y a Ron atascarse de comida. Theo tenía una mancha de salsa en la camisa y los cachetes inflados. Astoria le frunció el ceño. Pero el semblante del castaño cambio, pasó el gran bocado de la boca e hizo una mueca.

-creí que tenías hambre.-comento Hermione al ver que Theo empujaba su plato mirando a la puerta.

-yo… si... Tenía.-el chico parecía preocupado.

Tome un poco de sopa, mientras Astoria también se servía un poco. Empezamos a comer, y Hermione trataba de abrir el tema con pociones, aunque claro solo Draco entendía lo que decía. Theo les miraba, pero no hacia ninguna broma al respecto. Ron comía como siempre, pero le podía notar algo incómodo cuando alguna de las serpientes le miraba.

Astoria tomo mi brazo y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, pero algo cambio. Apretó su mano en mi brazo y jadeó. Le abrace por la cintura.

-¿te encuentras bien?-solté preocupado mirando la pálida cara de mi novia.

-maldito-siseó Theo poniéndose de pie.

Miré la escena un momento, Draco también se había puesto de pie. Hermione lo miraba preocupada. Ron había dejado de comer y Astoria se soltaba de mi agarre para imitar a sus amigos.

-¿qué pasa Draco?-pregunto mi amiga poniéndose de pie y tomando a su novio del brazo. Ron y yo nos miramos un momento poniéndonos de pie.

-es Daphne…-gruñó mirando a Theo, quien ya se ponía en marcha.

Las serpientes siguieron a Theo y por mucho que me cueste creer lo irreal de esa escena, pude sentir que tenía que ver con Blaise y con Ginny. Salimos del gran comedor, y echamos a correr una vez que llegamos al pasillo, siguiendo a Theo.

Daphne miraba a la mini comadreja.

-¿qué escuchaste?-se oía molesta.

-ya te dije que nada…-soltó la rubia tratando de ponerse en pie.

-_cruccio.-_ la chillona voz de la pelirroja vino acompañada de un dolor inexplicable. Daphne deseaba morir en ese momento, sentía que cada una de las células en su cuerpo era quemada y golpeada, paro un momento y empezó a jadear.

-_maldita comadreja.-escupió Theo._

_-resiste.-suplicaba Astoria preocupada._

Las emociones de los chicos eran mínimas comparadas con el cansancio y el dolor que estaba sufriendo la chica. Las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas incontrolablemente, no quería resistir, realmente deseaba morir.

-¿qué le hiciste imbécil?-gruño Blaise, quien volvía después de dejarla a los pies de la pelirroja.

-tratando de enseñarle que no debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas.-escupió la mini Weasley.- ¿lo trajiste?

-sí, pero no estoy seguro…-dudó el moreno.

-cierra la boca. _Imperio._

Daphne se puso de pie, no se podía resistir a lo que la chica le había pedido. Quería gritar, patalear, salir de ahí, morir. La chica le acercó una pequeña botella con un líquido que Daphne ni siquiera alcanzo a ver, sus ojos estaban fijos en el fondo. La puerta del salón de menesteres se abrió, al momento en que tanto Weasley como Blaise salían corriendo y Daphne vaciaba el contenido en su garganta.

El frasco resbaló de sus manos, su cuerpo se debilitó haciéndola caer. Una melena negra y una cara borrosa corrieron hacia ella, mientras unos fuertes brazos la sostenían por la cintura. Y todo se oscureció.

_**¡Hola chicos! ¡Gracias por leer un capítulo más! ¡Y gracias por los 13 favoritos y los 21 follows! :D**_

_**Ya saben déjenme sus comentarios acerca de cualquier cosa que les guste lo que no les guste. Saben que me encanta leerles **_

_**Y hablando de reviws….**_

_**AnataYume: ¡Hola! Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, los talentos de Ron no han sido bien aprovechados, y realmente quiero que se una al grupo. Obviamente no será fácil dado su comportamiento. Pero te aseguro que mi idea no es dejarlo como el malo ;) ¡gracias por tu review!**_

_**SALECIA: ¡hola de nuevo! Como puedes leer, costara trabajo, pero no lo quiero como malo, ya verás más adelante que él y otras dos personitas serán vitales para la historia. ¡Y deseo cumplido! Al fin, Harry por el pequeño arranque de celos pudo hablar con Torie. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, espero tu review :D te mando un muy fuerte abrazo.**_

_**Bueno, yo espero subir un capitulo antes de la navidad o ese día xD pero si no lo logro. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Un fuerte abrazo y que Santa les traiga muchos regalos y felicidad.**_

_**Recuerden que Santa viaja por la red flu ;)**_

_**Pórtense mal y coman un montón **_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Cassie di Black.**_


	20. Revelaciones

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**REVELACIONES**

La escena era irreal, realmente parecía mi más loco sueño. Las tres serpientes y nosotros, "el trio de Oro" como nos llamaban en el profeta, corríamos juntos hacia la sala de mesteres. Al inicio me dedique a seguir a Theo, sin saber a dónde íbamos, hasta que el camino fue reconocido en mi memoria.

Corríamos a toda velocidad, de la nada Astoria, Draco y Theo dudaron un momento. Me acerqué a la chica y le tome la mano, mientras reanudábamos el paso. Justo cuando doblamos en la esquina la escena se volvió aún más irreal.

Theo aumento la velocidad al doblar, mis ojos pudieron notar la presencia de dos personas corriendo hacia el lado contrario del corredor y desaparecer en la esquina. Al mismo tiempo pude ver a Snape correr hacia Daphne, quien dejó caer un frasco de cristal que se hizo trizas en cuanto toco el suelo. La chica empezaba a caer cuando Draco rebasó a Theo y la sostuvo por la cintura. Theo lo alcanzó en el mismo instante en que Snape se hincaba frente a ambos rubios.

-¿qué demonios…?-fue lo que salió de mi boca pues, pude ver a Albus Dumbledore salir de la sala de menesteres y caminar rápidamente hacia ellos. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Severus, hay que llevar a Daphne a la enfermería.-salió de su anciana voz.

Theo hizo el ademán de cargar a la chica, pero Severus se lo impidió adelantándosele. Astoria apretaba mi mano, para que después todos saliéramos corriendo tras de Severus Snape. En mi cabeza no cabía razón alguna para ver a mis dos difuntos profesores vivos correr hacia la enfermería. Y parecía que no era al único, Hermione se veía pálida y dudaba aunque nos seguía de cerca.

En uno de los corredores, Snape se cruzó con McGonagall, quien se pegó a una pared al ver que todos corríamos en su dirección. La profesora nos miró anonadada.

-¿a-Albus?- balbuceo la mujer al momento en el que nos empezaba a seguir.

-han envenenado a Daphne, Minerva.- comento el profesor aludido mientras seguía en un paso algo cansado.

Snape entro en la enfermería seguido de Theo y Draco, poco después el resto entramos en el lugar. Daphne se veía cada vez más pálida, el hombre deposito a la chica en una de las camas vacía y corrió hacia uno de los anaqueles a buscar algo. Madame Pomfrey salió molesta al escuchar que alguien revolvía sus cosas, pero se tambaleo al ver que era Snape quien estaba ahí.

-Poppy, necesitaré una poción revitalizadora.-comentó sin más Dumbledore al momento en que se colocaba a lado mío y tomaba mi hombro. Lo miré desconcertado. No le daba ninguna credibilidad a mis ojos, y el hecho de que las serpientes actuaran como si nada me hacía creer que estaba soñando. –todo tiene una explicación mi querido Harry, comentó con una gran tranquilidad. Me limité a asentir.

Astoria quien se había soltado de mi mano estaba ya junto a su hermana aferrándose a su blanca muñeca sollozando.

-¿pro-profesor dum-Dumbledore?-salió de la voz de la enfermera de la escuela, y después de eso la mujer cayó al suelo.

Draco se acercó pesadamente a la mujer, por instinto y con la cordura que quedaba en mi me acerqué a ayudarle. Depositamos a la mujer en una de las camas, mientras la profesora McGonagall convocaba un frasco con algo y se lo ponía frente a la nariz. La mujer abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿cómo…?-fue todo lo que pude decir.

-todo tiene una explicación.-comento Draco.-pero ahora es más importante la vida de Daphne-gruño amenazante mientras ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse y acercarse.

Me senté desconcertado en la cama que habían dejado vacía mirando a todos acercarse y moverse cerca de la cama donde Daphne estaba. Snape y la señora Pomfrey se movían rápidamente de un estante a otro. Astoria estaba sentada en la cama, Theo estaba parado a los pies junto a Dumbledore quien daba algunas indicaciones. Draco se encontraba junto a mi novia, con los puños cerrados. Hermione no se había movido de la entrada, Ron la abrazaba por los hombros, miré a mis amigos un momento y pude ver en sus ojos el mismo miedo que tenía yo de haberme vuelto loco.

Una de las manos de Daphne caía en el extremo contrario de la cama, justo frente mío, su piel había adquirido un tono azul. Me dediqué a mirarla, no me atrevía a ver su rostro. Después de casi una hora de vaivén, la mano de la mayor de las hermanas empezaba a recobrar color. De un amarillo pálido a un tono rosado y al fin al blanco leche que reconocía de su piel. Escuché como la respiración de la chica se volvía irregular, y levante la vista.

Pude ver como Daphne empezaba a hacer muecas, y me puse de pie. Astoria paro su sollozo y la miró suplicante. Me acerqué a ella. Por mucho que me costara, debía estar con ella, era mi novia ahora y era yo quien tenía que apoyarla a pesar de… lo mucho que me costaba entender ¿qué demonios ocurría en este momento?

Tome los hombros de Astoria, al momento en que Hermione llegaba al lado de Draco y lo tomaba de un brazo. Pude sentir la presencia de Ron detrás de mí. Daphne abrió los ojos sorprendida al vernos a todos ahí.

-Theo, puedes parar.-suplico al momento en que se sentaba en la cama.

-no debes…-lloriqueó Astoria preocupada mientras la empujaba de regreso a la cama.

-estoy bien

-señorita Greengras no debe levantarse. Minerva tenemos que informar al ministerio y a San Mungo de lo ocurrido.-agrego madame Pomfrey un poco más recuperada.

-claro Poppy, y a los padres de la señorita también. Pero ya que las cosas se han calmado, exijo una explicación Albus.- demandó la profesora McGonagall encarando a los no difuntos profesores.

-estas en todo tu derecho Minerva, pero antes, quiero una poción revitalizadora, y tal vez sea bueno que le den una a los chicos, han pasado por mucho hoy, en especial el señor Malfoy y la señorita Daphne Greengras.-ordenó el aludido.

La enfermera cumplió lo que pidieron. Tome la mano de Astoria y me siguió hasta la cama contigua a la de su hermana. Theo, se acercó a Daphne y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola. Draco le dio un dulce beso en la frente de mi amiga y se sentaron a mi lado. Ron se dirigió a una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la cama donde se había sentado Dumbledore. McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey estaban de pie y con el ceño fruncido mirando a Snape, quien se dirigía a un lado de mi antiguo director.

-muy bien, tal vez sea bueno que te sientes Minerva, esta historia es algo complicada.-sonrió el anciano, mientras se arreglaba las gafas. La aludida negó con la cabeza, pero nuestra enfermera se sentó a los pies de la cama de Daphne.- está bien. Bueno, todo empezó cuando Severus se enteró que Voldemort había mandado a Draco a matarme.-el rubio a mi lado se estremeció ante la referencia. Hermione lo abrazo, mientras yo le palmeaba el hombro en señal de apoyo.- decidí que si él pensaba que moriría por una maldición en un año, tal vez relevara a Draco de su tarea. Cuando encontré el anillo de los Riddle, no sabía que era, pero sabía que tenía una maldición. Es por eso que fingí haberme maldecido por no tener cuidado, aunque eso no fue verdad y a pesar de mi intento Voldemort siguió con sus planes.- el hombre descubrió la mano que yo recordaba negra y muerta hacía apenas un par de años atrás.- después hablé con Severus y le pedí que no permitiera que Draco se ensuciara de tal manera y perdiera su inocencia solo por las ordenes de él. Es así como Severus me prometió que al llegar el día sería el quien lanzaría la maldición en contra mía. Ese día, la distracción de la batalla dentro del castillo,-Astoria me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, al mirarla pude ver como las lágrimas aun caían en su bello rostro.-y nuestro descubrimiento del horrocrux, hizo frente a mi destino. Había practicado hace mucho tiempo ciertos encantamientos para poder detener el tiempo sin necesidad de una varita y sin quererlo lo logre precisamente esa noche. Justo antes de que la maldición de Severus tocara mi cuerpo detuve el tiempo y coloqué una réplica de mí, que seguramente a estas alturas debe haber desaparecido de mi tumba.-sonrió cansado el profesor.

-pero, Albus, ¿por qué no regresate?- replicó McGonagall quien ya tenía agua corriendo por sus mejillas.

-porque Voldemort me quería muerto para que pudiera salir del agujero en donde estaba escondido.

-de no ser así, Harry jamás habría logrado hacer que se enfrentaran cara a cara.-agrego Theo quien apretaba a Daphne. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían al momento en que Theo me agregaba al razonamiento. No quería ser una excusa, ¿Por qué Dumbledore nos abandonaría en una guerra que estuvimos a punto de perder?

-así es señor Nott.-agrego el cansado profesor.-después de eso me dirigí a Australia, pues me enteré por boca de un viejo amigo que Hermione había borrado la memoria de sus padres y los había convencido de ir ahí.- las lágrimas de mi amiga corrían por sus mejillas al escuchar lo que había ocurrido, yo sabía que eso le había dolido más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y aunque no había tardado en encontrarlos si le costó mucho regresarles la memoria, además de que hasta ese día sus padres no habían querido volver a Inglaterra pues le habían tomado mucho amor a su nuevo país.- Además de que quería unas vacaciones en un lugar cálido.

-¡¿Cómo que vacaciones Albus?! ¡PUDIMOS MORIR! ¡MUCHOS MURIERON! ¡OJOLOCO, LUPIN, THONKS, FRED WEASLEY! ¡MUCHAS VIDAS SE PERDIERON POR TUS ESTUPIDAS VACACIONES ALBUS!-McGonagall estaba furiosa.

-Minerva…-suplicaba la señora Pomfrey

-si el profesor Dumbledore hubiese aparecido, Voldemort hubiera huido de la guerra y estaríamos ahora mismo en una cacería.-comentó sin darle importancia Theo. Era increíble, eso había sonado como si digiera que era un día soleado. Lo miré sorprendido, y aunque me costaba admitirlo esa parte de Theo era la que más me agradaba. Simplemente le restaba importancia a las cosas a un grado increíble. Dumbledore sonrió y asintió mientras McGonagall se sentaba aun roja del enojo.

-lo siento Minerva, lo siento Harry, lo siento Hermione, lo siento Ron, lo siento a todos los alumnos que vivieron lo peor, que caminaron por Hogwarts mientras era el peor lugar del mundo. Jamás hubiera querido que alguno de ustedes tuviera que vivir eso, pero era necesario y era lo correcto.-concluyó Dumbledore serio. Me sentía frustrado, sabía que el hombre tenía razón, pero lo mínimo que podía haber hecho era ayudarnos, y aunque en cierta manera lo había hecho con los padres de Hermione, aunque no podía evitar pensar que había huido y nos había dejado aquí para que muriéramos en su nombre.

-¿pero cómo es que Severus…?-la voz de la enfermera se apagó al momento en que su mirada se dirigía al hombre de cabello negro a un lado del viejo director.

-Severus me envió un _patronus _comentándome la situación en el castillo, como no podía aparecerme sin llamar la atención le pedí a Sirius que me enviara a Witherwings, o bueno, Buckbeak…

-¡¿Sirius está vivo?!- mi voz salió al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie.- ¡¿por qué no me había dicho?!- la furia crecía en mi.- ¡¿tengo todo el derecho en saber si mi familia sigue aquí o no?!-mi voz había subido demasiado.

-Harry…-la voz de mi novia me hizo respirar.

-Harry, era necesario que todos _ellos_ permanecieran escondidos.

-¡¿ellos?!- todo dio vueltas en mi cabeza-¡¿Quiénes ellos?! ¡¿Quién más está vivo?!- mi viejo director me miraba sonriente haciéndome hervir la sangre.- ¡HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ DUMBLEDORE!-Astoria tiró de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder unos pasos.

-Harry por favor… dejalos hablar.-suplicaba.

-ustedes…-titubeo mi amiga mirando a Draco quien miraba la escena tranquilo.- ¿ustedes lo sabían?

-¿qué?-pregunto el rubio mirándola

-esto…

-no todo, hoy me enteré que estaban vivos ellos dos, yo no sabía nada de Sirius, hoy Daphne tuvo un problema cuando nos esteramos de… muchas cosas, queríamos hablar con ustedes después de cenar…-dudó un momento y siguió.-tenemos que hablar, pero no creo que sea buen momento.-comentó mirándome de frente, levantándose.-de verdad Harry, tranquilizate, hay aun cosas que tienen que saber…- respire un momento y asentí.- será mejor que termine pronto profesor.-comento secamente el Slytherin mirando con reproche a Dumbledore.

-está bien.-comento el profesor, mientras Draco hacia un ademan para que me sentara de nuevo y lo hice al mismo tiempo que él.- ¿en qué estaba? ¡Ah! Si, entonces me monte en Buckbeak y me trajo hasta Hogsmeade, donde convencí a Abeforth en venir a ayudar. Una vez que logré colarme al castillo, me encontré con Severus moribundo, quien te estaba entregando sus recuerdos Harry. El me alcanzo a ver y modifico la parte donde nos encontrábamos después de mi funeral. Debo agradecerles, fue simplemente hermoso.-el comentario del anciano hizo que un nudo en mi estómago se hiciera presente, apreté los puños, pero Astoria me abrazo fuerte, haciendo que me relajara un poco.-me encargué de curarlo, y le entregué un giratiempos y una capa de invisibilidad para que pudiéramos salvar a algunas personas, haciendo una réplica de ellos, como conmigo.

-¿a quién salvo?-pregunto Ron quien lo miraba suplicante y con los ojos brillosos. Pude sentir la misma esperanza que el sentía.

-lamentablemente solo pudimos salvar a tres personas. Remus Lupin, Ninphadora Tonks y Fred Weasley.-mis ojos se abrieron como platos, una sensación de felicidad inundo mi cuerpo. Estaban vivos. Teddy no sería un huérfano igual que yo, él tendría de vuelta a sus padres. Daphne se levantó de un brinco.

-¿enserio lo salvo?-parecía extasiada.-yo… yo… lo vi caer muerto a mis pies… yo… está vivo.-Theo la alcanzó en el momento en el que caía de rodillas al suelo, su rostro tenía una sonrisa, y por sus mejillas corrían ríos, aunque estaba seguro que estaba bien.

Me levanté casi al mismo tiempo que Hermione a abrazar a Ron, quien lloraba desconsoladamente por la revelación. Estaban vivos. Fred, Tonks, y Lupin. Sobre todo, Sirius seguía aquí. Astoria me abrazo en cuanto me separe de mis amigos, todo se sentía bien, en mí ya no estaba ese hueco y ese vacío al que me había acostumbrado. En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron.

-madame tendrá que darme lago para la hemorragia el imbécil de Krum me ha roto la nariz.-gruñía Oliver Wood mientras entraba caminando descuidado por la enfermería con la mano derecha apretando la parte alta de su nariz, con la cara mirando el techo.- hola profesor Dumbledore, que bueno que ha decidido salir.-comento una vez que la enfermera le hiciera un encantamiento para curarlo

-¡¿tú lo sabias?!- esta vez fue el rubio al lado mío quien parecía molesto.

-no realmente, Kingsley me lo comentó el día que me envió al colegio.-comentó risueño el castaño.

-entonces tú también sabes de Sirius…-mi voz salió en un tono algo triste.

-así es Harry, y también de tus padres.-soltó el chico sonriendo.

-¿mis padres?-todo dentro de mí se hizo nudo y se aflojo en un momento para apretarse de nuevo.-ellos…

-aun no llegábamos a esa parte Wood.-regaño Snape.

-¡¿James y Lily siguen vivos?!-la profesora McGonagall respiraba con dificultad.

Empecé a jadear, Astoria me tomo por los hombros y me miró de frente, Hermione también se había acercado. Todo daba vueltas. Ellos estaban vivos también, estaría con ellos, de nuevo como siempre debió ser.

-ese Halloween ellos lograron el hechizo que yo ocupé, tienen que entender que…

-era necesario.-suspiré con el poco aire que lograba salir de mi sistema.

Draco me tomo de un hombro y me hizo sentar. Aun con los ojos abiertos coloqué mis codos en mis rodillas, doblándome y pasando mis manos por mi cabello con frustración. Necesitaba verlos ahora mismo.

-llamaré al ministro.-escuché a Wood salir.

-¿te encuentras bien Harry?-preocupó Astoria.

-si Torie.-trate de respirar un poco, la impresión empezaba a bajar.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Wood regreso con Kingsley. El hombre saludó cortésmente a todos en la sala. Cuando levanté la vista me di cuenta que no eran los únicos ahí. En la puerta estaban dos personas, una mujer rubia con una túnica rosa pálido, su piel era pálida como la de las Greengras, el hombre era alto y delegado, su túnica era marrón y se le veía preocupado.

-Daphne cariño, ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?-el hombre literalmente corrió hacia la cama donde se encontraba la chica, al momento en que Theo se levantaba. Su voz era cálida y reconfortante.

-yo… es una larga historia papá.-en ese momento los colores vinieron a mi rostro, eran los padres de Astoria.

-corazón.-la voz de la mujer era chillona y molesta. Ella caminaba directo a mí, Astoria me dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia ella.- ¿tu estas bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? Luces muy pálida.-la mujer la abrazo fuertemente.

-solo fue el susto mamá.-la voz de Astoria sonaba como campañillas en comparación de la de su madre.

-mujer, tu hija esta convaleciente y no la has ni mirado, Astoria está bien.-regaño el hombre molesto. Su voz llenaba la sala.

-Darrell Greengras, no me hables así frente a la gente.-chillo la mujer al momento en que de mala gana se acercaba a Daphne.

-no, está bien, quedate con Astoria, estoy bien, madame Pomfrey y el profesor Snape han logrado hacerme mejorar, por favor papá…-suplico la chica mientras le abrazaba fuerte.

-niña malcriada, soy tu madre y estoy preocupada.-regaño la mujer con un tono indignado.

-mamá, dejala, ella no se siente bien.-suplico mi novia mientras jalaba a su madre de la mano y la obligaba a sentarse en una silla.

-¡oh cariño! Estaba muy preocupado cuando el señor ministro me envió un _patronus_ no sabía que pensar…-el hombre cerro los ojos, y cayó al momento en que su voz empezaba a temblar.

-estoy bien…-replicó Daphne al momento en que trataba de soltarse del hombre. Él la soltó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-creo que no has hecho un buen traba Nott.-regaño el señor Greengras a Theo quien estaba de pie junto a la cama, el chico se sonrojo.

-yo… ella no me ha permitido… yo… lo siento.-balbuceó Theo abochornado.

-ya te he dicho que lo dejes en paz papá, es mi amigo, no mi guardaespaldas.-regaño Daphne.

-él me lo prometió.-defendió el hombre.

-papá…-Daphne le miraba divertida.

-está bien, tu ganas.-sonrió el hombre abrazando a la chica de nuevo.

-bueno, ella se encuentra bien, ¿podemos volver a casa Darrell? Estoy cansada.-la madre de las chicas hablaba de nuevo o mejor dicho chillaba.

-Ysatis, es tu hija, para de una vez.-el hombre miró a su esposa molesto, haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera en su asiento.

-está bien papá, estoy bien.-el hombre hizo una mueca.

-es mi culpa, tu no querías volver, debí dejarte en Turquía como querías.-el hombre bajo la mirada.

-no papi, no lo es…-suplico la chica abrazando al hombre.-por favor… no es culpa de nadie.- Daphne le soltó un poco para que él la viera sonreír, el hombre le sonrió de vuelta y le abrazo de nuevo.

-será mejor que dejemos solos a los Greengras.-comentó Oliver, mientras me tomaba del hombro y me hacía levantarme.-demasiadas impresiones por hoy ¿he Potter?-bromeó.

-demasiadas-suspiré-¿Cuándo…?

-mañana.-concluyo Kingsley mientras cerraba la puerta tras de nosotros.

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! MIS MEJORES DESEOS QUE SE ENCUENTREN DE LO MEJOR, RODEADOS DEL AMOR MAS PURO, LA FELICIDAD MAS VERDADERA Y TODOS LOS SERES A LOS QUE QUIERAN.**_

_**Pues estoy muy feliz, lo logré estoy aquí en navidad a las 2 de la mañana pero aquí xD ¡muchas gracias por leer un capítulo más! ¡En especial a los 14 favoritos y a los 22 followers!**_

_**SALECIA: he aquí el regalo de santa, Fred está vivo, aparecerá en el próximo o el siguiente a ese capítulo. Espero te haya gustado, creo que son suficientes emociones por una noche. Y pues, es que no puedo soportar dejar a Molly sin dos hijos, es demasiado para mi pobre corazón, espero Ron te pueda demostrar que realmente no era él, al igual en que se lo tendrá que demostrar a las serpientes. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**TroublemakergirlSly: hola pues, lamento decirte que si es mi primer fic, realmente no había escrito nada antes. Y pues gracias, realmente agradezco que te guste y me lo digas… pues las parejas, siempre he creído que Harry merecía algo más que a Ginny, y como me dijeron en los primeros reviws, ella solo lo quiere por lo que representa no por lo que es. Pero en fin, que bueno que te gusten mis parejitas **___

_**Que se la pasen muy bien, hoy si se tienen que comportar, pero coman muchas cosas deliciosas de navidad, espero subir capitulo antes de fin de año. Les envió mis más sinceras felicitaciones y un fuerte abrazo (psicológico diría German ;) )**_

_**Gracias por todo chicos y de nuevo FELICIDADES**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	21. Cambios

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**CAMBIOS**

Caminaron en silencio seguidos por Oliver, directo a la oficina de McGonagall. Draco se sentía exhausto había sido el día más largo de toda su vida. Estaba enojado, frustrado y quería ir a torturar al estúpido de Blaise por haberle hecho _eso_ a Daphne. También a Ginevra, aunque para ella se reservaría algo peor que solo torturarla.

-_basta Draco- suplicaba Daphne._

_-yo estoy a favor-gruño Theo dentro._

_-por favor.-la mayor de las Greengras no quería que sus amigos acabaran en problemas._

_-problemas son los que tendrá ese par en cuanto papá se entere.-la hermana de la chica estaba molesta y preocupada._

_-¡no! Papá no puede saberlo Astoria.-estaba molesta.-solo mantengan la boca cerrada y no lo saquen todo. Aún hay cosas que tenemos que averiguar._

_-me imagino- soltó sarcásticamente el castaño._

_-es enserio.-suplico Daphne.-ellos querían entrar a la sala de menesteres por algo. Tenemos que saber por qué y para qué. Si el ministerio se entera antes encarcelará a los tres, pero no sabremos qué es lo que los mortífagos quieren.-para Draco eso sonaba razonable- ni mucho menos lograríamos conseguir información valiosa de por qué están haciendo todo esto. Draco, la huida, Viktor…_

_-está bien, me convenciste. Mantendremos la boca cerrada.- comento el rubio._

_-solo digan lo necesario.-concluyo en un suplico su amiga._

Los chicos se detuvieron frente a las escaleras del despacho. Oliver suspiró.

-¿qué ocurre?

-¿realmente preguntas eso?-comento molesta la castaña

-está bien Hermione, ¿quieren decirme si hay algo que yo no sepa?-Oliver se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-no.-mintió Draco acercándose a su novia.

-¿no saben quién…?

-no.-corto esta vez Theo.-cuando llegamos lo único a lo que nuestras miradas se centraron fue a Daphne cayendo, Oliver.-la furia en su amigo se sentía en su voz.

-¿seguros?-intento de nuevo Wood mirando a Harry.

-vi a dos chicos con túnicas de la escuela correr en el fondo del pasillo, pero solo pude ver las túnicas.-sincero el chico.

-está bien, subamos. Ustedes deben entender que Kingsley quiere escucharlo de ustedes.-el auror sonaba molesto.

-_Percival_-susurró Harry, haciendo que las escaleras se revelaran frente a él.

Los cinco chicos subieron seguidos de Oliver quien refunfuñaba a sus espaldas. Oliver abrió la puerta y les dijo que tomaran asiento, en esos momentos el silencio se volvió el rey del lugar. Paso un rato, seguramente una media hora antes de que la puerta se volviera abrir. Astoria entró seguida del ministro de magia, McGonagall y los dos "revividos". Draco rio mentalmente por su broma.

-_no es graciosa.-_Theo le hizo una mueca de desaprobación sarcástica a su amigo.

-¿se encuentran bien?- la voz de Kingsley rompió el silencio de la sala haciendo que Theo y Draco se desconectaran de sus pensamientos, cerrando la conexión entre ellos, tan solo por un par de segundos sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

-_vamos progresando.-comentó Theo._

_-será mejor que paremos Kingsley sabe legeremancia.-corto Draco._

_-nosotros oclumancia.-reto Astoria._

-estamos bien ministro, excepto Daphne.-la voz de Hermione molesta sorprendió a Draco.

-lo sé, es por eso que están aquí.

-ninguno de ellos sería capaz de hacerle daño a la señorita Greengras, ellos la han defendido.-McGonagall estaba roja, parecía que la hubiesen insultado.

-no me refiero a eso Minerva.-el ministro se pasó una mano por la frente masajeando sus sienes con frustración. –sé que ellos no lo hicieron, quiero saber si ellos saben quién lo hizo.

-no sabemos, nosotros llegamos y no había nadie.-de nuevo Hermione.

-bueno, pero debieron ver algo…-intentó de nuevo Kingsley.

-no vimos nada señor ministro.-siseó la castaña. Harry parecía a punto de decir algo pero Hermione fue más rápida.-y aunque lo supiéramos no creo que sea relevante en este momento.-gruño la chica.

-¿entonces que puede ser relevante Hermione?- los colores subieron al rostro del ministro.

-encontrar a los mortífagos fugitivos.-concluyó Theo fríamente, sin darle alguna importancia.

-¡alguien trato de matar a Daphne Greengras y me dicen que prefieren que encuentre a los mortífagos!-la voz de Kingsley parecía irritada y sorprendida por la osadía de ambos castaños.

-creo que los chicos tienen razón Shacklebolt, esto es un asunto interno de Hogwarts, retomaré mi cargo y me encargaré de castigar a los culpables, pero por ahora tu presencia es irrelevante teniendo tanto trabajo con los aurores.-la serena voz de Dumbledore lleno la sala, haciendo que Kingsley le mirara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-pero Dumbledore…-McGonagall estaba del mismo tono que el cabello del pelirrojo frente a ella.

-Minerva, ya he hablado. Señor ministro agradecemos su visita; pero como se decidió desde el momento en que informé a la orden de los planes de todos _nosotros_ me siento perfectamente para retomar mi puesto. De hecho, me contactaré con todos para que puedan volver a su vida cotidiana y reunirse con sus familias.-la cansada mirada del director se dirigió a Harry e instintivamente la de Draco también.- ahora bien, al ser un caso de envenenamiento, te informaré de los responsables,-su mirada volvió al ministro y la de Draco al profesor.- así como a los padres de las señoritas Greengras. Si bien, los chicos dicen no saber nada, no creo que realmente digan más de lo que ellos saben. Es decir no dirán nada. Un placer Kingsley.

El ministro de magia tenía ojos de sorpresa, y miraba al director mientras se dirigía con torpeza a la salida, para después cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco.

-no creo que debieras hablarle así al ministro de magia frente a los chicos Albus.- aún estaba sonrojada McGonagall.

\- Minerva, estoy de vuelta y aquí, es más que mi trabajo. Es mi hogar. No voy a dejar que alguien venga a interrogar de esta forma a los chicos, cuando ya han dejado claro que no saben nada. Ahora, si me hace el favor de ir a la enfermaría a despedir a los señores Greengras le agradecería mucho. –McGonagall asintió y salió abochornada.- Severus, por favor, ve con los elfos y pide que preparen nuestras alcobas. Después llama a los alumnos a una asamblea al gran comedor a las diez, pero primero quiero aquí al resto de los premios anuales y a los prefectos, así como a toda la tira de docentes.

-si profesor.-Snape sonrió y salió dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro de Draco.

-muy bien, Oliver puedes traerme un par de lechuzas, necesitare enviar una al profeta y otra al Olivander para que pueda esperarnos a Severus y a mi mañana, para una compra rápida. Mejor, que sean tres, creo que Harry necesita ver a alguien mañana en Hogsmeade.- el rubio miro al ojiverde un momento, estaba sonriente y sus ojos brillaban.- rápido Oliver.

-si profesor Dumbledore.-sonrió Oliver para después salir, revolviendo el cabello del rubio como despedida.

-será mejor que agreguen a Harry, Ron y Hermione a la conexión.-sonrió Dumbledore mirando a las serpientes.- Astoria mantente alejada de Ginevra, y será mejor que no vallan a buscar a Zabini, ¿de acuerdo?- la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del viejo profesor.- los quiero a salvo, a todos. Esto sale de sus manos, en cuanto sepan algo más alguno venga a informarme.- Draco asintió y miro como todos daban una seña afirmativa.- por cierto-Dumbledore abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y saco un frasco con un líquido cristalino que le ofreció a Hermione, quien era la más cercana.- esto les ayudará a cerrarla.-le sonrió Dumbledore a Theo.-pero debes decírselo.

Draco no había visto sonrojarse de esa forma a Theo en mucho tiempo. Era inevitable sonreír al ver a su amigo tan rojo.

-a los premios anuales solo les informaré lo ocurrido, al igual que en la asamblea al resto del alumnado, así como que retomaré mi cargo… nada que no sapan, ahora bien, mañana cancelaré las clases para integrar a nuevos profesores a Hogwarts; así que dejaré que la visita a Hogsmeade se adelante.-Dumbledore sonreía con picardía.-ya sabes por si quieres presentar a alguien Harry.-el aludido se sonrojo ante el comentario.- vallan a dormir, es necesario se mantengan atentos. Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que es ser perseguidos.-las sonrisas del profesor se iban tan rápido como venían, en cierta manera a Draco le parecía algo raro.-y será mejor que le expliquen a los chicos todo.-terminó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.

-es bueno tenerlo de vuelta.-sonrió un pelirrojo.

-sería bueno, si prometiera no volverse a ir de esa forma.-cortó la rubia.

-lo prometo.-sonrió Dumbledore haciendo una señal para que salieran.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba cansado y aturdido. No había entendido la mitad de las cosas que Dumbledore había dicho. Cuando llegamos a la sala común no había nadie. Seguramente habían ido a reunirse con Dumbledore. Caminé hacia mi novia y la abrace por los hombros en el sofá donde siempre se sentaba, no había sido un día fácil para nadie, y aun no terminaba.

-¿estás bien?-le susurré

-un poco.-ella me sonrió.- ¿y tú?

-trato.-sinceré, depositando un beso en su mejilla. Ella me sonrió con ganas y me beso suavemente en los labios.

-Torie…-Theo la miraba suplicante.

-el segundo cajón de la cómoda del lado derecho de la primera cama de la izquierda.- comentó Astoria.

-¿eh?...

-solo haz un hechizo invocador Nott.-bufó Draco.

-está bien.-gruñó el castaño.-solo pensé que…

-sé lo que pensaste. Iremos en un momento.-comento mi novia poniéndose de pie.- que sea en la de los chicos.

-está bien.-sonrió el castaño subiendo por las escaleras.

-¿puedes explicarme que pasa Draco?- Hermione parecía frustrada.

-tranquila.-sonrió el rubio tomándola por la cintura.- ¿no soportas no entenderlo cierto?-sonrió mientras mi amiga fruncía el ceño. Draco imito su cara haciendo que mi amiga riera,-vamos.-soltó el chico besándola y tomando su mano para subir también.-tú también Weasley.-Ron se sonrojó y los siguió de cerca.

-vallamos también.- dijo mi novia, tomando mi mano y poniéndose de pie.

-¿a dónde?- pregunté poniéndome de pie siguiéndola a las escaleras.

-a tu habitación.-comentó subiendo un escalón y poniéndose de frente a mí, para besarme. Estábamos a la misma altura y sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello. Su lengua entro en mi boca jugueteando con la mía.

-Torie…-suplique al momento en que ella se alejaba de mis labios para depositar un dulce beso en mi mejilla.

-es enserio Harry, vamos a tu habitación.- sonrió tirando de mi mano.

No sé por qué demonios me sorprendí en ese momento, con todo lo que había pasado, esto era lo menos extraño. Las cortinas de mi habitación estaban cerradas y las luces estaban apagadas. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron pude ver las figuras. Theo estaba sentado en mi cama, mientras Hermione y Draco estaban en la de él; por su parte Ron permanecía de pie, junto al gran ventanal. En cuanto nos vieron entrar se pusieron de pie, Draco nos ofreció dos pequeños vasos de un líquido verde.

-Dumbledore quiere que los agreguemos.- empezó mi novia aceptando ambos vasos, colocando uno en la mano que la sostenía y soltándose de mi.- deben tener muchas preguntas así que empezaremos por el comienzo.

-después de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y después de separarme de Harry y Weasley, camine por uno de los pasillos.- Draco empezó a relatar, mientras Astoria me tomaba por el brazo y me hacía sentar a un lado de Theo, entre las sombras pude ver como Draco también se sentaba junto a Hermione.-Por lo que puedo entender Daphne también se separó de las chicas y por coincidencia, entró en el mismo pasillo que yo. Escuchamos a dos personas hablando, acerca del intento de envenenarme y celebraban algo. Eran Blaise Zabini y Ginevra Weasley.- algo dentro de mí se anudo. ¿Acaso Ron realmente estaba en lo cierto? ¿Ginny lo había hechizado?- no termine de escuchar toda la conversación, después de que Blaise confesara que él había hecho el filtro de muertos, salí rumbo aquí y me encerré. Daphne escucho el resto de la conversación, que no fue realmente mucho. Vino a buscarme, y se le salió decir que necesitaba ver a Severus, fue cuando ella me llevo a la sala de menesteres y los vi.- todos sabíamos a quiénes se refería.

-después de eso, Daphne llego a ciertas conclusiones, es decir, que la mini coma…-Theo recibió un golpe de mi novia, haciendo que corrigiera.-Weasley y Blaise son los que ayudaron a que escaparan los mortífagos pues de esa forma…

-consiguieron los caramelos salta clase.-susurro Hermione en tono de sorpresa.

-así es Herms, o es al menos a la conclusión a la que llegamos.-pude ver como Draco abrazaba a mi amiga.

-no puedo… Ron, lamente haber dudado de ti…-mi amiga se puso de pie y se acercó al pelirrojo.

-¿de qué hablas?- Draco se oía irritado y se había puesto de pie.

-primero acaben ustedes.-ordené, mientras me levantaba y hacia que mi amiga se volviera a sentar en su lugar. Draco suspiró y también se sentó.

-el punto es que Dumbledore y Snape prometieron salir a la hora de la cena a contar todo.- ahora era mi novia quien explicaba.-cuando Draco y Daphne volvieron, nos lo contaron a Theo y a mí; después del almuerzo estábamos indecisos de contárselos, ya que Ginevra es su amiga.-mi novia apretó mi mano.- pero como Hermione miraba cuando Draco y yo hablábamos decidimos que era mejor establecer _nuestra conexión._

-¿qué es todo eso de la conexión?- replico mi amigo pelirrojo expectante acercándose un poco.

-verás Weasley.- Draco tenía una sonrisa santurrona.- cuando mi madre venía al colegio necesitaba hablar de ciertas _cosas_ con Bellatrix, así que investigando en los viejos libros de los Black encontraron este hechizo. Es realmente muy sencillo, se ocupa la _legeremancia _y la _oclumancia._ Puedes escuchar el pensamiento y sentir las sensaciones del resto de los conectados. Solo debemos beber la poción que te di, y como es una conexión, puedes cerrarla y abrirla a voluntad. Bueno, eso una vez que la controlas.

-si, por cierto gracias Astoria. Casi provocas un _accidente_ a la hora de la cena.-Theo tenía el tono de broma que ya se me hacía familiar.

-mi hermana no lo hubiera permitido.-mi novia beso una de mis mejillas y se acercó a mí. En ese momento entendí el "accidente"al que se refería Theo y me sonroje.

-el punto es que nosotros tres siempre lo habíamos hecho en clases para ponernos de acuerdo o ayudarnos.- Draco sonaba divertido.- es algo fácil, pero cansado. Espero todos sepan _legeremancia._

-solo un poco.-sinceró Ron.

-¿puedes hacerlo sin varita?-intrigó el rubio

-supongo.

-es más que suficiente. La poción que nos dio Dumbledore nos ayudará a controlarla.-suspiró el rubio.-ahora es su turno.-cortó expectante.

-bueno, es solo que esta mañana, después de pasar la noche con una de las chicas de Slytherin me encontré con Pansy, y nos empezamos a gritar, luego ella se me miro raro, saco su varita e hizo un hechizo. Me dijo que me habían embrujado. Todo dentro de mí, la ira, el resentimiento que sentía todo el tiempo se calmó, lograba pensar con claridad y me di cuenta de las estupideces que había hecho. Cuando me dirigía aquí, escuche a Ginny y Zabini hablando, ella comento algo que no entendí y luego dijo que había sido muy fácil hechizarme. Salí corriendo, quería hablar con Harry, pero ustedes dos estaban con él. Luego cuando nos dejaste solos Malfoy, se los explique a él y Hermione. Ellos no me creían.-termino mirando el suelo el pelirrojo.

-yo lo hacía, pero no entendía ¿por qué Ginny lo haría?- conteste tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-ni yo lo entiendo Harry- suspiro mi amigo.

-bueno, quiero suponer que es un encantamiento de control emocional. Mi padre tiene un libro sobre eso, pero es magia muy oscura. Es un hechizo que solamente hace que sientas lo negativo que tienes dentro. Se aprovechó de la perdida de tu hermano, y por eso solo salía el dolor, la ira y la frustración.- cortó Theo.

-¿tienes aun ese libro?-pregunto Hermione inquieta.

-no, mi padre se lo llevo a Az-ca-ban…- las silabas se detenían. El castaño se puso de pie.- esa es la prueba de que ese par tiene mucho que ver con los fugitivos.

-¿tu padre…?- Hermione no pudo terminar la frase.

-si, y el de Draco, así como Lestrange. Escaparon al menos treinta.- comentó el castaño sin darle mayor importancia.

-oh no…- Hermione se encogió en los brazos de Draco.

-no quiero presionar Herms, pero mi hermana no aguantará despierta mucho más.- mi novia se puso de pie, jalándome.

\- si…

Todos estábamos de pie. Draco dio las instrucciones y me concentre. Sentí un jalón en mi estómago cuando bebí la poción. No estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que ocurrir. Pronto sentí una gran sorpresa, pero no era mía. Hermione estaba dentro de mi mente y yo dentro de la suya. Estaba asustada, podía sentirlo en mí y ella estaba segura de poder sentir mi curiosidad.

-_debemos concentrarnos Harry.-pensó mi amiga, haciendo que ambos nos sorprendiéramos._

Esto era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Tome aire y respiré, pude sentir una nueva sensación. Era un poco de emoción, Astoria estaba feliz de tenerme dentro de su mente y estar ella dentro de la mía, su felicidad me contagio, estaba dentro de la mente de _mis _dos chicas. Pude sentir como si Astoria se abriera camino en mi mente para que llegara a la de Hermione, mi amiga se sorprendió de esa acción e intento llegar a los demás por medio de mi novia, pude sentir como la castaña se iba conectando haciendo que yo me conectara sin que me esforzara, pues solo seguía el camino de Hermione. Primero Daphne, pude sentir su cansancio en mí; luego Draco, quien estaba algo alterado de que tardáramos demasiado; después Ron, quien se sentía extremadamente asustado por haberse conectado con el rubio antes que con cualquiera; seguimos con Theo quien había conseguido llegar a Ron gracias a Draco. La conexión se sentía algo inestable. Eran demasiadas emociones a la vez, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

-_es normal.-la hermosa voz de mi novia estaba en mi mente._

_-es asombroso.-mi amiga estaba emocionada y asustada, sabía que esas eran sus emociones, de alguna extraña forma._

_-porque tienen un lazo fuerte, por eso se conectaron primero.-informo Draco a la pregunta que se había reservado Hermione a hacer.- en cuanto a nosotros Weasley, es porque compartimos la sangre de los Black. Es por eso que Astoria y Daphne están más conectadas que el resto de nosotros, su conexión es la más estable del grupo por ser hermanas. _

En ese momento observé al resto de los chicos, me sentía exhausto, me apoyé en uno de los doseles de la cama.

_-espero sirva.-comentó Theo. _Pude ver como Draco bebía del frasco que había entregado Dumbledore.

-yo también.-una vez que acabo el frasco Draco, nos miró.- intenten cerrar, traten de alejar al resto de sus mentes.

Hermione como siempre fue la primera en desaparecer de mi mente, seguida de todas las serpientes. Después logré sacar a Ron y el a mí de su cabeza.

-funciono- sonrió mi novia mientras se acercaba a mí, pero se tambaleo un poco, me acerque a ella.-estoy bien Harry.-me dio un dulce beso en los labios y me acompaño a la cama.

Todos se dejaron caer en las camas, Draco, Hermione y Theo en la del rubio y el resto en la mía.

-debemos…-soltó cansado Draco.

Sabia a lo que se refería y trate de entrar a su mente, no costo nada de trabajo, y logré entrar sin problema.

-_bien hecho Potter._

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos dentro todos de nuevo.

-_debo dormir.-la voz de Daphne me tomo por sorpresa causando diversión en las serpientes, ya que a Ron y Hermione les había causado la misma sensación._

_-buenas noches hermana._

_-buenas noches a ti, y a todos.- y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que las sensaciones de Daphne desaparecieran de mi cabeza._

Cerré la conexión. Astoria me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-tenemos que dormir.-le sonreí divertido besando su frente.

Acompañé a mi novia y a Hermione a su habitación, Draco y Theo se encargaron de convencer a Justin de cambiar su habitación con Ron, de esta forma Ron y Theo quedarían en la habitación dos y Terry y Justin en la uno. Les costó treinta galeones convencerlos, pero al menos estaríamos un poco más en contacto. Ayudamos a los chicos con la mudanza.

Cuando terminamos, Draco y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, cansados. Nos turnamos para ponernos las pijamas y asearnos.

-¿es por la conexión que supieron lo que pasaba con Daphne?- le pregunte a Draco, mientras me acomodaba en mi cama. El me miró son media sonrisa.

-así es Harry.-soltó mientras también se acomodaba.

-¿qué le hicieron?

-¿realmente quieres saber?- la sonrisa de Draco escapo de su rostro.

-si…-dudé.

-Ginny era tu novia no creo que…

-Daphne es mi amiga ahora, y Ginny y yo ni siquiera terminamos bien.-corté decidido.

-Daphne se perdió cuando dejo la mente en blanco caminando al despacho de Flitwik, cuando llego a una esquina antes de llegar a la sala de menesteres escucho a Blaise y a Ginevra tratando de entrar al lugar. Daphne no se movía y cuando dio un paso a atrás golpeo con una armadura haciendo ruido. – Draco suspiro mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.- para cuando Daphne reacciono e intento correr, Blaise la había alcanzado y la dejo a solas con Weasley. Ella la torturó con la maldición _crucciatus_, quería saber que había escuchado.-sentí un nudo en el estómago y como si una cubetada de agua fría hubiese caído sobre mi…. Ginny haciendo eso, era algo increíblemente oscuro para mí.- para cuando llego Blaise la obligo a beber no sé qué cosa con una maldición _imperius._

-lo siento.-algo en mi hervía furioso, y parecía que la peor parte de mi estaba a punto de salir.

-yo lo sentiré más cuando logre vengarme.-siseó

-realmente también espero por eso.

_**Hola chicos, espero se encuentren cada vez mejor **___

_**Gracias por leer un capítulo más, sobretodo que se hayan divertido mucho en estas fiestas.**_

_**Espero regresar antes de año nuevo, o ese mismo día :D**_

_**Mis mejores deseos para todos.**_

_**SALECIA: hola de nuevo! Y pues, volvieron **____** creo que es necesario que algunos queden en la memoria. Como puedes ver ya tenía planeado que los chicos se agregaran a la conexión, en especial por emergencias que pueden surgir. ;) Te mando un abrazo. **_

_**Pórtense mal**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	22. Hogsmeade (Parte I)

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**HOGSMEADE (PARTE I)**

Realmente tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para poder dormir. Ginny jamás había hecho algo parecido en lo que llevaba de conocerla. Sí, era algo impulsiva, igual que el resto de sus hermanos pero no estaba seguro de qué era lo que la había hecho llegar a lanzar una maldición contra Daphne. De hecho, ¿estaba creyendo realmente en lo que Draco Malfoy me había dicho? Es decir, jamás nos habíamos llevado bien hasta este verano; y si nos llevábamos bien era porque habíamos querido mantener la paz, por Hermione. No lo habíamos pactado pero era un trato inconsciente que había hecho conmigo mismo, y seguramente él también.

Y ahora bien, ¿confiaba en ese momento en Draco? Era difícil contestar, si confiaba en él, pero no quería creerle. Podía ver que él decía la verdad. Pero, ¿Ginny?, había pasado gran parte de mi vida a su lado. Realmente no podía, o seguramente no quería creerlo. Era más fácil para mí creer que Blaise o algún mortífago la tenía amenazada. Tenía que ayudarla de alguna manera. Pero eso lo dejaría para después de la visita a Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade. Ese era un punto que giraba en mi cabeza y me tenía hecho un lio. ¿Qué demonios se suponía hiciera mañana cuando los viera? A _ellos. _Era tan extraño para mí pensar en ambos en esos momentos. Realmente aún estaba con el _shock _inicial de ver a Dumbledore y a Snape. Yo los había visto morir. Había visto sus cuerpos inertes, al igual que el de los _demás_. Había visitado su tumba. Quería verlos, quería abrazarles, decirles lo mucho que me habían hecho falta ese tiempo, y a la vez, gritar, ¿por qué no habían ido por mí?, ¿por qué me habían dejado con los Dursley?, ¿por qué no me habían defendido de todo lo que había sufrido? Podía haber tenido una infancia completamente llena de cariño, con _ellos. _Era necesario había dicho Dumbledore, ¿pero que es necesidad? Simplemente todo y a la vez nada. ¿Qué pasaría en Hogsmeade? Era algo que no podía contestar. ¿Qué haría yo? Dejaría que las cosas fluyeran. Dejaría que todo saliera. Como quisiera salir.

Había algo que aún me inquietaba. Las pesadillas continuaban. Siempre había pensado que al acabar con Voldemort todo pararía. No quería verlo más en mis sueños. Y sin embargo no podía recordar que era lo que había soñado. Algo me estaba bloqueando, lo único que podía recordar eran las sensaciones. Sensaciones que me recordaban la guerra, la búsqueda, los campamentos y las muertes. Sensaciones que no llegaban a ser emociones o sentimientos solo golpes directos. Dolor, desesperación, frustración, enojo todo al mismo tiempo y separado en momentos. Realmente no había querido hablar con nadie de esas pesadillas. A Hermione simplemente le había dicho que era común después de una guerra, ya que incluso ella no lo había podido superar aún.

Estaba tratando de poner todo en orden en mi cabeza. Pero llegaba más y más. Nuevos profesores había dicho Dumbledore, en ese momento solo rogaba porque sacaran a Krum del castillo. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, _ellos._ En ese momento un nudo se hizo en mi estómago. ¿Cómo demonios planeaba Dumbledore que durmiéramos con todo lo que ocurría?

Abracé una de mis almohadas y me coloqué de lado, mirando a la ventana. Podía escuchar la respiración profunda de Malfoy al lado contrario de la habitación. Por un momento la envidia me invadió, él sí podía dormir. Seguramente su cabeza no era asediada por tantas cosas. ¿Qué podía preocuparle a Draco? Daphne estaba ya mejor en la enfermería. Si, su padre estaba en Azcaban, pero su madre estaba en casa de Andrómeda y era feliz con ella. Él y Hermione estaban bien, su relación era simplemente la más tranquila que había visto en mi vida. Tenían cosas en común, podían hablar de cosas que jamás entenderé porque ambos sobrellevaban muy bien el colegio. También envidiaba un poco eso.

Solo un poco, al final de cuentas me hubiese gustado conocer a Astoria antes o haber tenido el valor de decírselo, ¿ayer? Dios, llevaba tan solo dos días con ellos, ¡¿qué demonios ocurría con mi cabeza?! ¿Dos días y podía confiarle mi vida a Astoria? ¿Realmente me estaba volviendo loco? ¿Era normal enamorarse de aquella forma?

A Hermione le había gustado Draco desde mucho tiempo atrás, y a pesar de ser un patán con ella, jamás cambio de opinión. Sin embargo en mi cabeza jamás había pasado el nombre de ninguna de las Greengras más que para reconocer a dos serpientes, y ahora sentía la necesidad de ir a su habitación para estar con ella, preguntarle si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo ya que su hermana estaba en la enfermería, y también me preocupaba.

El nudo se apretó en mi estómago.

¿Y si todo era una farsa? ¿Y si no era realmente Dumbledore? ¿Y si ninguno era quien decía ser?

Un cosquilleo recorrió el nudo aflojándolo.

Era imposible. Era Albus Dumbledore. Lo sabía, lo sentía. Así como había sentido que Ron decía la verdad. Así como había confiado en Hermione todos estos años. Así como ahora creía en cada palabra que me había dicho Draco. Así como a partir de ese momento le confiaría mi vida a Astoria sin dudarlo un segundo. Así como ahora había aprendido a conocer las bromas de Theo. Así como ahora se hacía un nudo en mi estómago al pensar en lo que Ginny le pudo hacer a Daphne.

En tan solo dos días había aprendido a confiar, creer, e incluso querer a estas cuatro serpientes. ¿Acaso podía decir que eran mis amigos ahora? Y bien, ¿Cuánto me había tardado en decir que Ron y Hermione eran mis amigos? Tarde más con ella, estaba seguro. Pero fueron otras circunstancias. Podía asegurar que Ron se volvió mi mejor amigo en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts. Eso hizo que el nudo dentro de mí se aflojara aún más, casi desapareciendo. Si, ellos podían ser mis amigos ahora. Yo quería que así fuera, bueno con ellos tres. Con Astoria quería más.

Y confiando, y tratando, y pensando. No supe en que momento me quede dormido.

-¡Harry!- la preocupación salía de la voz de Draco haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Las sensaciones más desagradables desaparecían de mi cuerpo. Parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, buscando mis gafas con una mano, mientras me sentaba.- ¿otra pesadilla?- solamente distinguía una pálida mancha antes de ponerme los anteojos.

-si…-dudé mientras terminaba de incorporarme.

-¿estás bien?- sus ojos grises derramaban genuina preocupación.

-si, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté, cuando las sensaciones de dolor se iban para dejar solamente un nudo y un cosquilleo en mi abdomen.

-las diez.-respondió el Slytherin mientras se dirigía a su cama.

-¿por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?- gruñí mientras me ponía de pie. Draco ya estaba vestido y bañado.

-¿tenía que despertarte?- pregunto con la diversión en su voz, mientras arqueaba una ceja y se volteaba a mirarme con un pergamino en las manos.-te lo han enviado esta mañana.- soltó risueño mientras me lanzaba el pergamino.

-gracias, y te lo agradecería mucho Draco.- le dije lo más serio que pude, pero su diversión era extrañamente contagiosa.

-claro, lo anotaré para mañana.-sonrió el chico. – ve a bañarte, salimos al medio día.- concluyó, mientras se giraba a su cama.

Rodé los ojos y me encerré en el cuarto de baño. Me duché, tratando de relajarme un poco. Estaba nervioso. Quería verlos a todos. Tomé una toalla y me la enredé en la cintura. Tomé mi ropa y me puse de nuevo las gafas. El pergamino cayó al suelo y lo levante para leerlo. La caligrafía era simplemente perfecta, no había más tinta en una letra que en otra y cada una de ellas estaba perfectamente trazada. No la reconocí hasta que de mi memoria surgió aquella fotografía que había encontrado en la habitación de Sirius hacia algún tiempo. Era de _ella_.

Querido Harry:

Estamos felices de poder verte al fin después de tanto tiempo. Lamentablemente Dumbledore le ha pedido a tu padre reunirse con él, canuto y lunático al medio día en su oficina, así que te esperamos en el cabeza de cerdo a las dos de la tarde.

Cuento con ansias los minutos para abrazarte de nuevo hijo.

Con amor

Mamá.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"tu padre".

Las palabras giraban en mi cabeza. Me recargue contra la puerta.

"abrazarte de nuevo…"

El agua amenazaba con salir de mis ojos. Mis rodillas cedieron dejándome sentado en el suelo.

"hijo"

Era tan extrañas para mí esas palabras. La humedad lleno mis mejillas.

"con amor"

Tan extrañas y tan necesarias en mi vida. Mis gafas se empañaron.

"mamá"

Me abrace a mí mismo. Eso era lo que había necesitado en toda mi vida, y ahora estaba a punto de tenerlo.

-¿Harry?- Draco tocó la puerta sacándome de mi mente.

-¿sí?- de mi boca salió una voz pastosa, tratando de contener todo lo que había dentro.

-¿estás bien?

-excelente.-sinceré.

-Astoria quiere verte.- comentó el rubio.- ¿quieres que la deje entrar? Hermione y yo iremos a ver a Daphne antes de irnos.

-emm…- me puse de pie y moví las gafas para limpiar el agua que había salido de mi.- espera.-abrí la puerta. Draco me miraba extrañado.

-¿seguro que estas bien Harry?- parecía preocupado.

-sí…-me encogí de hombros y le estiré el pergamino desdoblado.-creo… que había necesitado esto por demasiado tiempo.-Draco tomo el pergamino y me dirigí al vestidor.-puedes dejarla entrar.-solté mientras cerraba la puerta.

Mi compañero se quedó en silencio un buen rato. Había terminado de vestirme y salí a mirar que había pasado con él. Miraba el pergamino en su mano, tenía un gesto pensativo, y de alguna forma pude ver una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

-¿qué pasa Draco?- inquirí acercándome al chico mientras secaba mi cabello con una toalla.

-no lo sé, mi madre me envía notas todo el tiempo. Nunca han significado tanto para mí, como esta nota para ti.- me miró sonriendo.- si querías una nota, Theo hubiera estado feliz de darte una de su padre…-bromeo el rubio mientras me empujaba con un hombro.-espero te diviertas.

-gracias.-le sonreí.

Draco me devolvió el pergamino y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando entrar a una hermosa rubia quien me miro con un hermoso y especial brillo en sus ojos turquesa. Le sonreí y ella de vuelta.

-iré a ver a Daphne.-soltó el rubio aun en la puerta

-esta de mal humor.-sonrió Astoria dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

-espero Hermione pueda soportarlo.-bromeo el chico dando un cabeceo hacia mí.- debes desayunar Potter.-sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Mi rubia llevaba una vaporosa falda color verde, una dulce blusa crema que se amoldaba a su figura llevaba un bolso gris, y sostenía una chaqueta negra en la misma mano. Su cabello rubio estaba coronado por una delicada diadema plateada. Sonreí ante la imagen. Iba como todos los días con un maquillaje apenas perceptible. Ella se acercó, con un ligero rosa en las mejillas.

-deja de mirarme así Potter.-me regañó con una sonrisa.

-trataré.-dije mientras caminaba hacia ella alcanzándola. La tomé por la cintura acercándola a mí. En ese momento mis labios y los suyos se encontraron, abrazándose, queriéndose por unos momentos.

-debes darte prisa.-sonrió mi novia cerca de mis labios.

-está bien…-suspiré.

Me dirigí al baño, dejando la puerta abierta y tratando de peinar un poco mi cabello azabache. Era peor que el de Hermione, no fuera como si lo pudiera atar en una coleta y salir. Reí ante la idea.

-¿qué es divertido?-pregunto la chica recargada en la puerta.

-nada realmente.-sonreí.

Astoria rodó los ojos y me sonrió.

Diez minutos después estábamos en el gran comedor, Ron y Theo habían llegado después de nosotros y se habían sentado en frente. Llegaron con una ferviente conversación de quidditch. En ese momento me di cuenta que no era el único que se estaba acostumbrando a los Slytherin. Desayunamos demasiado rápido para mi gusto. La rubia me regañó por levantarme tarde, haciéndome reír.

Caminamos a la puerta, Torie tomaba mi mano, abrazándola con ambas suyas. Sonreía abiertamente, y me contaba su encuentro con la malhumorada Daphne de esa mañana. Ron por su parte iba bromeando con Theo, sus estruendosas risas no pararon en un buen rato. Los estudiantes nos miraban, susurraban cosas, otros simplemente se quedaban anonadados.

Cuando llegamos Hermione y Draco estaban platicando con Neville y Luna. Nos acercamos y nos dirigimos a Hogsmeade.

La gente nos miraba, algunas personas se acercaban a saludarme. Me recordaba mucho a la primera vez que fui al caldero chorreante. Astoria, parecía un poco incomoda. Decidí que lo mejor sería alejarnos de la gente.

-¿vamos al cabeza de cerdo?- le pregunté a los chicos.

-yo no iré Harry, quiero que Neville me acompañe a la casa de los gritos.-me sonrió Luna con su familiar voz soñadora, haciéndome sonreír.

-está bien.-le conteste algo decepcionado.

-Ron ha quedado de ir conmigo a ver unas escobas.-soltó Theo.-y un regalo para Daphne.-sonrió el castaño. Ron asintió.

-bueno, dos menos.-comenté aún más decepcionado.- ¿ustedes?- Hermione se sonrojó.

-realmente Harry,- era mi novia quien hablaba.-Hermione y yo iremos a una tienda de ropa, no soporto sus pijamas de abuela.-comento cómicamente, mientras mi amiga se sonrojaba aún más.

-uh…-fue lo que salió de mi boca

-¿te molesta acompañarme a buscar algo Harry?- preguntó Draco sonriendo.

-no, vamos.-no me molestaba, solo quería que _ellos_ conocieran a mis amigos.

Nos separamos, quedando vernos a las cuatro en las tres escobas para beber unas cervezas de mantequilla. El nudo en mi estómago se apretó aún más, y el hormigueo en mi abdomen aumentó de intensidad.

-¿nervioso?- pregunto el rubio que caminaba a mi lado.

-mucho

-tranquilo, son tus padres.-sonrió- malo que fueran los de Astoria.- reí con él ante el comentario.

-si, bueno, creo que estaría peor.-me sonrojé

-¿te molesta si vamos a la librería? Hermione ha hablado sobre un libro…

-¿enserio?- bromeé sarcásticamente levantando una ceja. Draco rio levemente.

\- supongo que no es novedad. Quiero comprárselo.- me dijo sonriendo.

\- vamos.- dije mientras acomodaba mis lentes.

Una vez en la librería Draco tardo más de media hora escogiendo libros para Hermione. Yo miraba los estantes sin prestar atención. Él hablaba con el vendedor, le pedía algunos títulos que con un golpe de varita el hombre se los aparecía.

-¿Potter?- preguntó el chico desde la caja.- ¿quieres llevarte algo?- me miraba expectante.

-no realmente.-solté, pues no había leído los títulos de ningún libro.

-vamos.-insistió mientras llegaba a mi lado.- quiero compensarte porque todos te quisieran abandonar hoy, sé que no soy con quien quisieras pasar los momentos previos a ver a tus padres, seguramente hubieras preferido estar con Hermione o Ronald.-sincero el chico mirándome a los ojos.

-quería que estuviéramos todos.- me encogí de hombros. El rubio me miró expectante.

-¿enserio?

-pues, creo que ya somos todos. No solo Hermione, Ron y yo.-el chico me sonrió.

-coge un libro Potter y ve a la caja.-dijo negando la cabeza y avanzando. En ese momento me di cuenta que Draco no esperaba esa respuesta, pero a la vez, él quería escuchar algo así.

Tomé un libro de cuero y lo puse con el resto. En cuanto mi ahora amigo pagó salimos de nuevo. Evitaba mirar a la gente y aun así, la gente me miraba a mí, podía sentir sus miradas. Caminaba sin pensar, disfrutaba la compañía que me brindaba el Slytherin. Era un silencio que se disfrutaba, era bastante cómodo. Cuando me di cuenta habíamos caminado al cabeza de puerco.

-lamento el retraso.-se disculpó el rubio

-¿a qué te refieres?- le miré curioso.

-son las dos quince.-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Respire profundo.-suerte.-me sonrió.

-gracias. ¿No quieres…?

-no, lo debes hacer tu solo Harry.- me miró serio.- suerte y respira.-asentí.- tendré la conexión abierta por cualquier cosa, si lo intentas, Theo y Hermione también están "en línea"-bromeo el rubio haciéndome bufar.- ya es hora.-sonrió, palmeándome un hombro.

Asentí y camine hacia la puerta. Antes de entrar vi como Draco entraba a la tienda de escobas. Respiré de nuevo. Mi estómago estaba hecho nudo revuelto y haciéndome cosquillas. Abrí la puerta.

Abeforth Dumbledore estaba en la barra, atendiendo a un hombre que inmediatamente reconocí. Su cabello negro al hombro, su barba, sus tatuajes. Llevaba una túnica negra y le sonreía al viejo hombre. Abeforth me miro y me hizo una seña. Sirius volteó y no me pude contener. Literalmente corrí hasta la barra y lo abracé.

-hola Harry.-su voz en mi cabello.

-hola Sirius.-no sé cómo las lágrimas se mantuvieron dentro.

-¿agrego una más?-pregunto Abeforth sonriendo.

-pero que sea una cerveza de mantequilla más por favor.-pidió Sirius sonriendo mientras me soltaba.- ¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?

-emocionado.- le sinceré a mi padrino haciéndolo reír.

-¿me ayudas?-asentí sonriente.- Abeforth nos ha dado un reservado en la parte de atrás, creo que lo conoces.-me dijo haciendo un guiño mientras caminábamos con unos vasos de whisky de fuego y dos cervezas de mantequilla.-están también emocionados, y nerviosos. No saben cómo vallas a reaccionar, al fin de cuentas ellos….

-era necesario.-le dije serio a Sirius, no quería que mi emoción se volviera enojo.

-me lo imaginé- sonrió Sirius.-eres más grande de lo que imaginan.-sonreí abochornado.- creo, que estarás feliz de conocer a alguien.

-¿alguien?- le mire incrédulo.

-no te han contado la historia completa, ¿no es así Harry?-intrigó Sirius mientras nos acercábamos al fondo. Negué con la cabeza.- bueno, será divertido.

Al entrar al reservado, todos los nervios se fueron. Estaban ahí, de pie, los dos. Sirius me recogió los vasos que tenía en las manos.

-Harry.-era _ella_, su cabello rojo voló en cuanto se acercó a mí corriendo, sentí sus brazos rodeándome, apreté los míos en ella. Era uno de los abrazos por los que más había esperado en mi vida. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que las pudiera controlar.

-ma… má-fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca. Ella me apretó más.

-Lily, es mi turno.- la voz de mi padre inundo la sala haciendo que mi corazón se sintiera bien, cálido, me sentía como solo había logrado sentirme en Hogwarts. Me sentía en mi hogar. Mi madre me soltó despacio, sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos y sus mejillas húmedas, ella depositó un beso en mi frente.- hola Harry.-susurro mi padre abrazándome fuertemente.

-hola.-suspire. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo empañando mis anteojos. Él se separó un poco. Snape tenía razón, era como si me mirara en un espejo. Despeinó mi cabello cuando terminó el abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas querido?- mi madre estaba de nuevo frente de mí, sus ojos verdes estaban preocupados y me miraba de arriba a abajo.

-bien…-titubee un momento.

-¿seguro Harry?-pregunto mi padre tomando mi espalda.

-solo… los he extrañado mucho… no creí que fuese posible que los viera de nuevo…- las palabras salían acompañadas de lágrimas, tome mi manga y limpié mis mejillas con frustración.- realmente necesitaba esto.-dije abrazando a mi madre con fuerza, ella me respondió el abrazo, y pude sentir a mi padre abrazándonos a ambos.

Estaban aquí, eran reales. Pude escuchar sus respiraciones, ella lloraba, él trataba de contenerse. Pude sentir sus aromas, ella era una flor dulce de verano, él era la madera y la canela de invierno. Eran ellos. Tardamos un rato en separarnos. Mi madre me beso las mejillas y la frente con cariño, y mi padre me abrazó por los hombros.

-lo siento mucho Harry, Dumbledore…-mi padre me apretó

-lo sé. Era necesario-no quería explicaciones en ese momento. Mi madre sonrió.

-debes conocer a alguien.- los ojos verdes estaban de nuevo frente a mi.-cuando Voldemort intentó…-ella dudó.-yo… estaba embarazada.-todo en mi mundo se detuvo en seco. A eso se refería Sirius.-ella es tu hermana.-soltó mamá dejándome la vista libre para ver a una chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel pálida quien me sonreía algo abochornada. La miré un momento y dudé. Ella había tenido a mis padres todo este tiempo, ellos la habían tenido a ella. Yo no había tenido a nadie. Respire profundo. No era su culpa.

Ella era idéntica a mamá excepto por el cabello, y solo por el color. Ella era mi hermana, la pequeña hermana que me habían quitado también, y aunque yo no sabía de su existencia ella completaba lo que necesitaba. Ella venía con ellos, y era mi familia también. Le sonreí, ella dudó y me sonrió de vuelta. Camino hacia mí.

-hola Harry.-susurro. Le tomé la mano y la abracé fuertemente. Ella se tensó un poco por la sorpresa, pero luego me contesto el abrazo.

-hola.-le sonreí mientras la soltaba. Podía escuchar a mamá llorando detrás de mí.- ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté, ella me miró un momento y sonrió.

\- me llamo Halley Lilian Potter.-me extrañó un poco, era el mismo concepto que mi nombre. Sonreí con ganas. Ella río ante mi reacción.-lo sé…-salió de su boca antes de volverme a abrazar.

Era totalmente extraño, se sentía irreal y real a la vez. Después de soltar a mi hermana, nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a platicar, Sirius se sentó a un lado de mí y mamá al otro. Platicábamos de muchas cosas, Dumbledore, sus vidas en Francia.

-Dumbledore envió la carta de Halley de aceptación a Hogwarts pero luego nos dijo que no debía asistir porque eras demasiado listo para tener once años, así que la educamos en casa.-contaba mi madre, yo la miraba, cada gesto cada movimiento.- de hecho Dumbledore jamás nos contó lo que habías hecho tus primeros tres años, fue Sirius quien nos contó lo de la cámara de los secretos y lo de la piedra filosofal. Además de que lo habías salvado de los dementores.-me sonrojé

-literalmente tu madre se apareció en casa de Snape y estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición _crucciatus _por permitir que ocurriera eso.-bromeo mi padre, recibiendo un golpe de mamá por la referencia.

-después de eso Dumbledore nos informó de todo lo que hacías.-mamá sonaba molesta.-como el torneo de los cuatro magos.

-de hecho hijo, estoy muy orgulloso, eres todo un Potter.-mamá lo golpeo de nuevo en el brazo haciéndome reír con ganas.

-fue algo muy irresponsable que no te dejaran salir del concurso. Y aún más irresponsable hacer un ejército con tus compañeros de clase.-mi madre me regañaba mientras yo sonreía ante la idea de que lo estuviera haciendo, habían pasado años de esos sucesos.

-Umbridge era un sapo desalmado.-gruño Sirius.-deja de regañarlo pelirroja, ya es mayor de edad, y eso fue hace mucho.

-seguramente es por tu culpa que todo esto ocurriera canuto.-gruño mi madre.

-mamá…-mi hermana rogaba, mirando a papá suplicante.

-eres un irresponsable.-mamá ignoraba a Halley.

-no es mi culpa.-sonrió Sirius.-él ya era así para cuando yo llegue.-reí con ganas.

-eso es verdad.-comenté haciendo que mi madre me mirara enojada.

-te castigaré.-soltó tranquilamente recordándome a Theo.

-¡¿qué?!- salió de mi boca al mismo tiempo que de la de mi padre y de la de Sirius.

-pero Lily cariño, no puedes castigarlo por algo de hace años.-rogaba mi padre.

-si puedo, lo estoy haciendo.-dijo dando un sorbo a su whisky de fuego.

-vamos pelirroja, no es culpa de él. Además Harry es un adulto, y venció a Voldemort. No es como para que llegue con su novia y le diga "mi madre me castigó"- Sirius contenía la risa.

-¿novia?- preguntó mi madre mirándome.- ¿tienes novia Harry?

-yo…-me sonrojé

-¡claro que tiene cariño! Es un Potter.-no creí poder ponerme más rojo hasta que mi padre hizo ese comentario.

-seguramente estas con Ginny ¿no? Es la menor de los Weasley.-sonrió Sirius.

-oh…-comentó mamá- ¿así que Weasley, cariño?

-una pelirroja más.-sonrió mi padre mirándome.

-es hermosa.- Sirius me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-de hecho…-dudé un momento.- terminé con Ginny en el verano. Mi novia es Astoria Greengras.

-¿Greengras?-Sirius dudó un momento.- ¡¿Slytherin?!- mi padrino me miró algo alterado.

-uhmm… sí-solté sin más

-¿enserio Harry? ¡¿Una serpiente?!- mi padre estaba sorprendido.- ¡¿desde…?!

-desde ayer.-solté abochornado. Mi hermana empezó a carcajearse.

-se alteran por una novia que tiene desde ayer…-dijo Halley antes de volver a estallar en risas.

-bueno, debemos conocerla en algún momento, ¿no Harry?- mi madre me miraba expectante. Jamás había tenido que dar alguna explicación de mi vida personal. Halley paro de reír y miraba divertida la escena.

-yo quería que mis amigos y ella vinieran conmigo, pero su hermana está en la enfermería y querían comprarle algo.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-bueno, es extraño que Ron y Hermione estén con una Slytherin, ¿no?- comento extrañado Sirius. Realmente no quería tener que explicar mucho, pero tal parecía que era necesario.

-amm… Hermione fue con Astoria a la tienda de ropa. Ron, Theo y Draco fueron a la tienda de escobas.-solté muy rápido para que no me entendieran. Pero no funcionó.

-¿qué Theo?-preguntó papá.

-¿Draco? ¡¿Draco Malfoy?!-Sirius me miraba alterado y emocionado.

-Nott.-solté mirando a papá.-sí, desde que se hizo novio de Hermione…- ahora miraba a mi padrino.

-¡¿es novio de Hermione?! ¡Hasta que hace algo bueno!- soltó Sirius a punto de reírse.

-Nott era un mortífago.-mi madre me miraba.

-Theo jamás se ha llevado bien con él. Estoy seguro de que les agradará.-le sonreí abochornado a mi madre.

-Sirius nos había contado de Ron y Hermione. De Draco nos contó Severus.-comentó papá tratando de asimilarlo.

-McGonagall nos nombró premios anuales, ella quería que promoviéramos la unión entre casas.-recité.

-me imagino Harry, pero la unión no significa intimar con ellos.-papá me miraba con una mueca.

-¿intimar?- mamá se había sonrojado y me miraba frustrada.- ¿Harry?-su voz se alteró al decir mi nombre.

-intimar relaciones mamá.-le dije abochornado.

-cuida tu lenguaje James.-regaño a mi padre.

-si cariño.-rió el aludido.

-Dumbledore nos lo había contado,-Sirius me miraba expectante.-pero la verdad no le creímos, lunático era el único que lo creía.

-bueno, la guerra te cambia.-me encogí de hombros mientras mis mejillas perdían el color.

-lo siento mucho cariño.-mamá me abrazaba de nuevo.

-no es su culpa. No es culpa de nadie.-sinceré- simplemente fueran las circunstancias.- los tres adultos me sonrieron.

-tengo hambre.-dijo Halley con una mueca después de un par de minutos.

-vallamos a comer como una familia.-sonrió mi padre poniéndose de pie.

_**Gracias por leer un capítulo más.**_

_**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!**_

_**Les deseo lo mejor en este 2015. Un abrazo muy fuerte. **_

_**SALECIA: bueno, la verdad es que los chicos saben que deben estar alertas, como puedes ver Harry aún tiene muchas dudas respecto a lo que ocurre con Ginny. Seguramente te podré contestar después de los reencuentros en Hogsmeade la mayoría de tus preguntas. También tenemos que recordar que Dumbledore no sabe todo lo que los chicos saben. Si bien, conocemos al viejo director desde hace mucho podemos llegar a la conclusión de que a ciencia cierta sabe lo que le ha pasado a Ron, pero ninguno le ha contado todo de principio a fin. Aún hay muchas cosas que deben pasar, y debes estar tranquila porque seguramente Ginevra y Zabini no intentaran nada en cuanto los nuevos profesores lleguen al castillo ;) un abrazo fuerte ¡felicidades!**_

_**Cassie di Black **_


	23. Hogsmeade (Parte II)

**PLATICAS AJENAS **

**HOGSMEADE (PARTE II)**

Caminaba entre Sirius y mi padre. Jamás me había sentido más feliz en mi vida. Mi madre nos había llevado a un pequeño café con un toque rustico. Era bastante hogareño. Nos sentamos en una mesa y esperamos nuestras órdenes, mientras papá y Sirius bromeaban. Me sentía un niño de nuevo. Le sonreía con ganas y reía con ellos. Una vez que nos sirvieron mamá les hizo una seña y pararon las bromas para comer.

-por cierto creo que sería estupendo si pudiéramos ir al campeonato de quidditch el próximo verano James, llevaríamos a Harry y ahora que se llevan mejor me gustaría llevar a Draco.-Sirius sonreía con ganas.

-es una estupenda idea.-inquirió mi madre mirando a los dos hombres. Yo estaba sentado en medio de mis padres.- estoy segura que también le gustara a Halley.-agregó molesta.

-cariño, Halley ni siquiera conoce una escoba se la vive en la biblioteca.-dijo papá mirando a mi hermana suplicante.

-de hecho preferiría quedarme mamá…-comentó mi hermana mientras giraba su tenedor para tomar algunos espaguetis.

-¿Cómo vas a saber si te gusta algo si no lo has visto?- mi madre le hizo una mueca a mi hermana.

-supongo que podría llevarla a ver un entrenamiento o un juego en el colegio.-le sonreí a Halley mientras ella me miraba.- bueno, aun no sé qué pasara con el quidditch, pero si se cancela, no creo que a los chicos les moleste.-ella me sonrió.

-¿tu juegas?- inquirió mi pequeña hermana sonriendo y arqueando una ceja.

-hasta hace dos años era el capitán del equipo.-mi padre me dio una palmada en la espalda animadamente.

-eso era lo que quería escuchar.-emocionó mi padre.

-es uno de los mejores buscadores que he visto.- la voz de Remus Lupin me hizo ponerme de pie y voltear para abrazarle.-hola Harry.-me abrazo fuertemente.

-_Haddy_.- la pronunciación de Teddy no era muy buena, pero podía sentir la emoción en su voz. Me solté de Lupin y mire tras de él. Ahí estaba Tonks con su hijo. El pequeño bebe extendía sus manos hacia mí.

-hola Ted.-le sonreí alcanzándolo, abrazando a Tonks de paso. Ella me sonrió.

-es bueno estar de vuelta.- la madre de Teddy lo despeinó con una mano.

Mi padre y Sirius acercaron un par de sillas y nos sentamos a comer con los Lupin. Remus hablaba cálidamente con sus amigos de los partidos de quidditch que había visto en mi tercer año. Mamá y Tonks hablaban de Dumbledore. Para entonces, había quedado al lado de mi hermana y mirábamos las escenas tranquilamente.

-es extraño ¿no lo crees?- sonrió Halley mirándome

-¿qué?-pregunté extrañado.

-yo pase toda mi vida escuchando de ti, viendo a mis padres preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarte y tu jamás habías oído de mi.- la chica se encogió de hombros algo triste.

-bueno, ahora tengo el resto de mi vida para preocuparme por ti.-le sonreí abrazándola por los hombros.

-eso no se oye bien.-me miró mordiéndose el labio.

-bueno, ahora puedes hacer travesuras.-le guiñé el ojo haciendo que soltara unas risitas.

-es extraño tenerte.-sinceró. Pude reconocer la mirada que puso. Miraba al frente sin ver nada. Era común que yo hiciera eso cuando comentaba algo personal.

-imaginate lo extraño que es para mí.-ella me sonrió soltándose de mi abrazo, jugando.

-quiero imaginarlo.-soltó entre risas. Le sonreí y seguimos mirando la escena que se desarrollaba en la mesa.

Algo dentro de mí me inquietó. Sentía que alguien necesitaba hablar conmigo. Inconscientemente abrí la conexión.

-_demonios Potter ¿dónde te has metido?-Theo estaba preocupado._

_-con mis padres, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunté conmocionado por las emociones de todos dentro._

_-¡son casi las seis Harry!-era Astoria estaba molesta y preocupada.-te esperábamos hace dos horas en las tres escobas._

_-fuimos al cabeza de puerco y no estabas.-Hermione estaba tranquila de saber que estaba bien._

_-Venimos a comer.-todo dentro de mí se relajó, más bien, ellos se relajaron._

_-les dije que estaba bien.-gruño Draco frustrado._

Reí ante la preocupación de mis amigos ganándome miradas de extrañeza por parte de mi nueva familia en la mesa.

-¿estás bien Harry?-preguntó Lupin.

-sí, es solo que me he quedado de ver con mis amigos en las tres escobas, tal parece que hace dos horas.-le sonreí poniéndome de pie.- solo iré a decirles que los veré en el castillo, ¿está bien?-miré a mi madre, jamás había pedido un permiso. Ella asintió algo extrañada.- ¿quieres venir?-le pregunté a mi hermana.

-¿está bien si voy?-supe que la pregunta no era para mí.

-no tarden.-soltó mamá

-_¿Dónde están?-les pregunté _

_-enfrente de la casa de los gritos, Neville tuvo un ataque de miedo y Theo acompaño a Luna dentro.-pude imaginar a Draco rodando los ojos ante el comentario._

Cerré la conexión y caminé al lado de mi hermana. Era una cabeza más chica que yo. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionarían los chicos, pero quería que la conocieran. Ella era mi familia, mi hermana y estábamos juntos ahora.

La miraba por el rabillo del ojo, caminaba decidida, miraba al frente. Su cabello no era como el mío, era sedoso como el de mamá y bastante largo. Lo tenía suelto pero llevaba una delgada trenza del lado izquierdo que bajaba de la línea de división de su cabello hasta la punta, cerca de su cintura. Era extraño para mí caminar a su lado. Sentía que estaba con una desconocida, pero a la vez se sentía bien y me emocionaba el hecho de que ahora estaríamos juntos.

Caminamos por el sendero que nos llevaba a la cerca de la casa, sabía que era difícil caminar por ahí aunque fuera verano. Tomé su mano y la ayudé a caminar por las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían, ganándome una bella sonrisa de parte de mi hermana y unas gracias. Mientras más nos acercábamos, pude divisar a unos chicos un árbol cerca de la entrada. Los distinguí en cuanto estábamos a punto de llegar. Hermione quien estaba sentada abrazada a Draco se puso de pie en cuanto me vio llegando, empezaba a caminar pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Halley. Draco nos sonrió alcanzando a mi castaña amiga. Neville estaba sentado con las manos en el cabello, Ron estaba a un lado de él tratando de calmarlo. Mi novia estaba de cuclillas frente a ellos y miraba a ambos leones con puchero arqueando las cejas.

-Harry llego.-escuche a Draco cuando tomo la mano de mi amiga. Astoria se puso de pie y camino hacia mí, sin notar la presencia de mi acompañarte.

-la próxima vez mantén la conexión abierta.-me gruño despacio y en tono bajo mientras se acercaba a mí y me golpeaba un brazo.-estaba preocupada.

-lo siento.-hice una mueca mientras cubría mi brazo. Halley rio por lo bajo haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Harry…-Hermione se había acercado a nosotros seguida del resto de mis amigos y me miraba expectante.

-ella es Halley, es mi hermana.-dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

-un gusto, soy Draco.-se presentó el rubio extendiendo la mano hacia mi hermana quien la tomo con una sonrisa. Por su parte Hermione nos miraba anonadada sin poder decir nada.

-yo soy Astoria.-dijo mi rubia sonriéndole, dándole la mano una vez que Draco terminó.

-mi madre quiere conocerte.-soltó Halley haciéndome sonrojar más.

-será un gusto conocerla.- contesto mi novia soltando a la pelinegra al lado mío.

-Herms…-insistió Draco empujando a mi amiga un poco.

-hola.-saludo Hermione dándole la mano.

-ella es Hermione.-mi amiga estaba demasiado aturdida y solo asintió.- él es Neville y él es Ron.- dije mientras daba un cabeceo hacia los chicos. Ellos le dieron la mano.

-un gusto.-soltó mi hermana sonriendo.

-¿supongo entraras al colegio con nosotros, no es así?-preguntó Draco abrazando a Hermione quedando detrás de ella.

-bueno, Dumbledore ha pedido que me integre al colegio, me harán unos exámenes mañana para que sepan que es lo que no he aprendido. Seguramente tendré que tomar algunas clases con los chicos de grados menores, no soy muy buena para pociones…-sinceró mi hermana.

-tal parece que ningún Potter.-respondió Ron haciendo una mueca cómica. Rodé los ojos.

-seguramente Hermione estará feliz de poderte ayudar.-sonrió Draco mirando a mi hermana.

-será divertido.-Halley se mordía el labio inferior de nuevo.

-Theo y Luna han ido a la casa de los gritos.-le dije señalando la vieja construcción con un dedo.- seguramente tardarán.-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-bueno, mamá nos ha dicho que no tardemos. Puedes presentármelos después.-sonrió mi hermana.

-está bien.-le sonreí de vuelta.-nos veremos en la sala común.-les dije a mis amigos mientras mi hermana giraba.

-Harry…-me miró Astoria.

Sonreí, los chicos volvían al gran árbol mientras yo tomaba a mi novia de la cintura. Ella me sonrió de vuelta. La apreté contra mí y la besé. Sentí sus manos enredándose en mi cabello. Nuestras lenguas juguetearon un poco antes de que nuestros labios se abrazaran de nuevo.

-te veré en la noche.-sonrió aun en mis labios. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el turquesa de los suyos.

-contaré los minutos.-sonreí. Ella se sonrojo. La solté despacio tomando sus manos. Le di un casto beso en los labios y la solté.

Esperé a que ella caminara hacia el gran árbol antes de darme media vuelta y alcanzar a mi hermana. El recorrido fue igual, la ayude por algunos tramos del sendero y caminamos por la plaza.

-es bonita.-me sonrió picara.

-¿quién?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-tu novia.-me sonrojé.-aunque bueno, supongo que te bastará con ella y mamá para volver al buen camino y dejar de meterte en líos Harry.-bromeo Halley.

-bueno, eso espero.-le sonreí mientras entrabamos de nuevo al café.

Una vez dentro, no tardamos mucho en salir de nuevo.

-debemos ir al colegio cariño.-dijo mi mamá una vez que empezábamos a caminar.

-está bien…-conteste un poco cansado. En algún punto me tenía que separar de ellos ¿no? Al final del día debía despedirme, y eso era algo que no había pensado.

-Dumbledore aun quiere aclarar unas cosas, además de que seguramente tiene que hablar contigo acerca de lo que pasará de ahora en adelante.-sonrió mi padre abrazándome por los hombros. Sonreí ante la idea de pasar un rato más con ellos.

Ir de vuelta al castillo fue bastante reconfortante para mí. Siempre había querido tener una familia, y ahora la estaba teniendo. Había cosas a las que aun debía acostumbrarme, como al hecho de dar explicaciones. También a no meterme en problemas, bueno jamás había querido meterme en problemas, pero era común que en el colegio los tuviera. Mi padre, Sirius y Remus parecían especialmente felices de volver a pisar el castillo los tres juntos. Mi madre tenía en brazos al pequeño Teddy y platicaba alegremente con Tonks y Halley. Yo sonreía y los miraba turnando de vez en cuando. Me sentía completo. Así era como siempre debió ser.

-¡mira Harry!- mi padre sonreía abiertamente señalando el sauce boxeador.-encontramos el pasadizo de ahí, cuando teníamos ¿qué?, ¿quince?-dijo preguntándole a Remus, quien sonrió y asintió.

Sirius me abrazo por los hombros, y me empezó a contar la historia, aunque muchas veces era interrumpido por mi padre quien le corregía o simplemente ironizaba. Remus, reía abiertamente, haciendo que Teddy quisiera acercarse a él. Mi madre le dio al bebé, mientras caminábamos a la entrada. Para entonces la historia de pasadizo había pasado de eso a la historia de una novia de Sirius y al final a un sinfín de partidos de quidditch ilícitos que jugaban en el bosque prohibido a media noche.

Caminamos por los pasillos desiertos del colegio, ya que los alumnos continuaban en la visita a Hogsmeade, Halley se acercó un poco dudosa a mí. Sonreí al verla algo incomoda.

-¿y bien?- me preguntó mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-le sonreí.

-si entro al colegio, ¿te veré? Digo, mamá siempre ha dicho que ser un premio anual es mucha responsabilidad y todo eso…-dudó y me miró suplicante.

-sería imposible que no entraras al colegio.- la mire decidido.-y aún más imposible el hecho de que no te viera. Tal vez este lugar se ve enorme, pero realmente no lo es tanto.- aun sonreía mientras me acomodaba las gafas.

-¿jamás te has perdido?- inquietó la pelinegra.

-en primer año, como todos.-aclaré haciendo que ella me sonriera.-realmente no es tan complicado cuando te acostumbras, te puedo mostrar algunos atajos, y llevarte a tus clases, si así lo quieres.-ahora yo la miraba suplicante.

-sería fantástico.-sonrió aún más abiertamente.

Justo cuando terminó la frase, me detuve frente al despacho. Ella me miró y luego volteó a ver la gran gárgola. Se sonrojo. Tonks susurro una clave que no alcance a oír y las escaleras se revelaron. Subimos en silencio ambos, aunque reíamos ante las divertidas bromas que Sirius les hacía a sus amigos. Mi madre abrió la puerta sin tocarla. Dentro, Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio y nos dirigió una mirada de ternura al verme al lado de Halley. Snape, estaba parado a un lado del viejo director, pude notar como sus ojos brillaron al ver a mi madre, ella le sonrió y él a ella, pero después tomo unos papeles que estaban frente al director, y salió por la puerta.

-es bueno que estén aquí.- sonrió Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie y hacia una seña para que nos sentáramos. Halley y yo nos sentamos en un sofá de dos plazas, Teddy al vernos, se revolvió en los brazos de su madre quien estaba en una silla junto al sofá, hasta que consiguió que Halley lo cargara y lo sentara en medio de los dos.- ya le he enviado a Kingsley y al departamento de educación mágica del Ministerio, el documento de integración de profesores.- mientras lo decía caminaba hasta quedar frente su escritorio y recargándose un poco en la mesa, mirándonos expectante.- no creo que pongan objeción alguna ante mis cambios, ya que el profesor Slughorn ha pedido su jubilación después de su último año en el colegio. Además de la posible evidencia de que Viktor Krum tenga algo que ver con los mortífagos fugitivos.-suspiró el viejo hombre.

-por seguridad en el colegio y para evitar problemas.-sonrió Sirius- no creo que Kingsley se niegue.

-eso espero.- continuó Dumbledore.-ya han decidido ¿Quiénes serán los suplentes?

Mi padre, Sirius y Remus se miraron entre ellos. ¿Acaso Dumbledore les había ofrecido el puesto de profesores a ellos? ¿Por qué no permitía que Oliver fuera el profesor de DCAO? Oliver me agradaba más que Krum. No era que me molestara tener a alguno de los tres como profesores, Remus ya lo había sido, y ciertamente no creía que Sirius fuera feliz dando clases en el colegio, además de que no entendía ¿qué ocurriría con Snape?

-hemos hablado y creemos ciertamente profesor, que Remus debería entrar a suplir transformaciones.-era mi padre quien hablaba, ¿pero transformaciones, y McGonagall? Realmente me sentía confundido y miraba la escena algo alterado.- en cuanto a pociones es obvio que Snape es el mejor en eso. Y ni Sirius ni yo estamos seguros de querer lidiar con unos adolescentes.-al mismo tiempo, el aludido y papá hicieron una mueca.

-James…-regañó mamá apretando la mano de papá.

-si, bueno, yo supliré a Krum.-soltó un poco molesto.

-¿qué pasará con McGonagall?- pregunté aún aturdido.

-la profesora McGonagall se tomará el resto del año, parece que nuestra reaparición, combinada con el estrés de los cambios y el ser directora no le ha venido nada bien.- Dumbledore parecía preocupado.

-ouh…-fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-todo estará bien Harry.-me sonrió mi madre con dulzura.

-lo sé.-le sonreí algo abochornado.

-bueno, ahora que está todo aclarado, quiero confiar en que la pequeña Halley esté más que capacitada para realizar el último curso en el colegio con su hermano.- Dumbledore sonreía abiertamente.

-¿último curso? Yo… cumpliré diecisiete hasta mayo…-Halley no estaba cómoda con las miradas de todos encima suyo.

-sí, estoy al tanto de eso, pero los alumnos que son educados en casa normalmente son más adelantados que el resto, pero no es tiempo de discutir eso,-inquirió el viejo director.- la profesora McGonagall ha aceptado hacerte el examen mañana a las seis de la tarde en su oficina como su último acto oficial.-sonrió el hombre.- pero antes.-caminó hasta uno de los libreros, y alzo sus manos para alcanzar el objeto que yo mejor conocía.-tendremos que estar seguros de que color de corbata deben comprar.-Dumbledore se acercó a su escritorio e hizo una seña, para que Halley se sentara en la silla.

Ella dudo un momento y siguió las indicaciones. Dumbledore colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de mi hermana. Ella se veía pálida. Sabía que llegaba a dar miedo el hecho de no quedar donde querías.

-uhmm…. Habías tardado mucho en venir ¿eh?…- el sombrero seleccionador cobró vida una vez en la cabeza de mi hermana, ella miraba hacia mamá, quien la miraba con una sonrisa tratando de calmarla.- ya veo… eres igual que tu padre… -me parecía que el sombrero bromeaba con nosotros.- testarudos, rebeldes…- papá sonrió con satisfacción. Sirius y yo no pudimos evitar reír ante la cara que había puesto mamá.- ¿la sangre Potter hace que odien seguir las reglas, acaso?

En ese momento mi madre golpeó en el brazo a papá

-será mejor que los cuides bien y des un buen ejemplo James.-regañó, golpeándolo de nuevo, esta vez hasta Remus y Tonks sonrieron divertidos.

-está bien cariño.- papá la miraba algo aturdido mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-¿puedes decidir pronto…?-suplico mi hermana, tratando de mirar sobre su frente.

-no tengo nada que decidir… es más que obvio.- me pareció que el sombrero de alguna manera nos sonreía con sus arrugas.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius y mi padre, hicieron un buen alboroto, claro que todos estábamos felices porque fuera Gryffindor, como mis padres, Sirius y yo. Ella se veía un poco más calmada y sonreía tranquila. Dumbledore apareció unas tazas de té y les ofreció whisky de fuego a los adultos, mientras terminaban de aclarar el cómo se integrarían. El siguiente lunes las clases volverían a la normalidad, así que esa semana se cancelarían todas las actividades escolares, dando pie a que la organización de la copa de quidditch y la de las cuatro casas, fuera esa semana. También, Dumbledore quería revisar a los premios anuales y prefectos, así como organizar sus actividades a realizar el resto del año.

El hecho de que el año pudiera mejorar de esta forma me alegro. No tendría que lidiar con Krum, seguramente ninguno de los mortífagos se atrevería a amenazar el colegio con la presencia de Dumbledore, y sobretodo, Blaise y Ginny se mantendrían al margen con mi padre y Remus aquí. Todos los nudos que tenía la noche anterior habían desaparecido. Todo estaría bien. Este sería un buen año.

Todos habían ido a Hogsmeade excepto ella. No era que le gustara ir ahí, y mucho menos que le incomodara estar sola en el colegio. El verdadero problema era estar en la enfermería y no poder salir de ahí. La visita de sus padres, o bueno, de su padre la había reconfortado lo suficiente como para aceptar quedarse a dormir, pero solo una noche le había dicho a la señora Pomfrey y eran casi las ocho de la noche y no había ido a darla de alta.

Estaba sentada en la cama, esperando. Ya se había puesto su ropa, pues lo que menos quería era pasar un minuto más después de que la dieran de alta. Ya no quería estar acostada, quería volver a la sala común y ver a su hermana y a sus amigos. Inclusive quería ver al idiota de Weasley. Lo único que quería era dejar de estar en ese frio y solitario lugar. Odiaba estar ahí, odiaba san Mungo y odiaba la enfermería. Odiaba a los doctores y odiaba las pociones. Tal vez era el miedo inmenso que había sentido al ver que su abuelo jamás había salido de nuevo de san Mungo. No quería que le sucediera eso a ella, y mucho menos a cualquier persona que conocía, excepto tal vez Blaise o Ginevra. Tarde o temprano la pagarían por mano de Daphne, se lo prometió a sí misma.

-señorita Greengras…-la enfermera entraba con unos papeles en las manos,-sé que no quiere quedarse, pero es necesario…

-no, no lo es.-interrumpió la chica molesta.- ¿puede darme mi alta de una buena vez?

-¿Está segura de que se siente mejor?-pregunto la mujer mirándola suplicante.

-usted misma me reviso por la mañana y dijo que estaba sorprendentemente mejor.- replicó la chica.-No quiero pasar un minuto más aquí, si me siento mal, volveré.-mintió.

-confió en eso…-madame Pomfrey le extendió un pergamino.-es su alta, y le daré un par de pociones por si llega a tener algún malestar.-suspiro cansada la mujer.

Daphne recibió una poción para dormir, una para el dolor de cabeza, una para cualquier dolor fuera de lo común y una revitalizadora para la mañana siguiente. Suspiró con cansancio una vez que cerró la puerta. No era que quisiera caminar sola por los pasillos después de lo que había pasado, pero no quería interrumpir a los chicos en su viaje. La chica caminaba en silencio, siguió hasta las escaleras de la torre, hasta llegar a su sala común.

-todo estará bien- suspiró para sí misma.

-¡Daphne!- una mata rubia corrió hacia ella abrazándola tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿por qué no me dijiste que salías hoy? Pude haber ido por ti.- Theo se oía molesto y la miraba de frente.

-hola.-Daphne hizo una mueca, no le gustaba que la regañaran. Abrazó a su pequeña hermana una vez que esta dejo de ser solo una mata rubia.

-hola Daphne.-sonrió Draco pasando de lado al castaño molesto, abrazándola después de que ella soltó a su hermana.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-el rubio le sonreía mientras la soltaba.

-mejor.-sinceró.

-es bueno saber eso.-Hermione se había acercado y ahora la abrazaba dulcemente.

-bienvenida.-sonrió un pelirrojo tímidamente detrás de Hermione ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Daphne.

-gracias Ronald. ¿Qué tal su visita a Hogsmeade?- inquirió la recién llegada.

-larga…-sonrió Astoria cansada.

_**¡HOLA! Heme aquí de nuevo, hay que empezar con el pie derecho el año ;)**_

_**Espero estén súper bien, y que todos sus propósitos y deseos se cumplan en este año que seguramente estará lleno de magia y felicidad para todos **_

_**Pues aquí estoy, ya saben, otro capítulo más, espero les haya gustado, en especial la aparición de Halley. Siempre he querido que Harry tuviese una familia.**_

_**SALECIA: yo quisiera poder contestar todas tus preguntas, tengo mayormente casi todas las respuestas en bocetos que he escrito, pero sería adelantarte las cosas. Te puedo asegurar que todo tiene un porque y solo abra que esperar a que los chicos lo averigüen. Tal como puedes ver aquí, quienes se unirán al profesorado, dejando de fuera a Krum y de alguna u otra manera complicándole el asunto a los mortífagos. Y en cuanto a Ginny, solo tenemos que recordar que una mujer despechada es capaz de todo, aunque ten por seguro que no es la única razón ;) respecto a Harry, estoy más que segura que en cuanto Draco entienda que no es tan común como Harry piensa, hará algo mejor que solo preguntar. **_

****_**: muchas gracias por tu review, pues nunca se cuándo, hay veces que mando tres capítulos de jalón, se supone que la escuela empieza la próxima semana, así que te puedo asegurar que subiré uno el fin de semana y otro antes de entrar. Y pues, veré como se desarrollan las cosas, pero espero subir uno o dos capítulos por semana. **_

_**Bueno creo que es todo chicos, excepto decirles ¡gracias! A los 17 favoritos y a los 27 followers, por los reviews, y por leer un capítulo más. Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**¡diviértanse este nuevo año y pórtense más que mal!**_

_**Cassie di Black **_


	24. Argumentos

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**ARGUMENTOS**

A Draco Malfoy jamás en su vida se le pudiera haber ocurrido tener una noche como aquella, incluso un día tan extraño ayudando a Longbottom y Lovegood, no era como que mirar a Hermione relatarle esa aventura a Daphne hubiese sido algo de lo más normal hace un par de años. Pero se sentía bien, le gustaba ver los risos de la castaña moverse con cualquier ligero cabeceo de su parte, le gustaba mirar sus labios sonreír, le gustaba su risa, sus ademanes. En general le gustaba Hermione, como ninguna de las chicas le había gustado antes. No supo cuánto tiempo paso para cuando su novia terminó el relato de la tarde. Ella lo miró sonriente, él solo pudo acercarse y besarle la mejilla sonriente. Pronto la puerta de la sala común se abrió para revelar un cansado y feliz Harry Potter. Seguramente tampoco había llegado a creer alguna vez llevarse bien por una vez en su vida con "el niño que vivió".

-¿qué tal la comida Harry?-sonrió Draco mirando al ojiverde.

-excelente.-suspiró mientras se acercaba.- ¡Daphne!-Harry le tendió la mano para después hacerla levantar y abrazarla fuertemente.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-mejor Harry, gracias.-Daphne se veía algo mareada y sonrojada.

-bien Potter, debes contárnoslo todo.-corto Theo en un tono celoso al ver a la chica sonriéndole.

-bueno es una larga historia….-contesto el pelinegro.

-tenemos toda la noche.-sonrió Astoria tomando su mano y haciéndolo sentar a su lado.

Harry comenzó a relatar la historia desde que llego al cabeza de cerdo. Draco se sentía realmente feliz de que Harry pudiese volver a ver a sus padres, y tenerlos de vuelta con la gran sorpresa que era su hermana. De alguna forma a Draco jamás le había preocupado el cómo podía sentirse Harry en ese aspecto hasta esa mañana en la que había leído la nota de su madre. Era increíble como él que siempre había tenido una familia, no la había apreciado, y personas como Harry que jamás habían recibido una nota de su madre, lo hacían recordar que nada era eterno. Draco hizo una nota mental prometiendo enviarle una carta a su madre contándole todo, por primera vez, ya que aunque realmente amaba a su madre, jamás la había extrañado tanto como en ese preciso momento. También le gustaría encontrar a su padre, y abrazarlo, mostrarle lo feliz que eran los Weasley. Pasar con él tardes como las de ese verano con Arthur y Molly. Tendría que llegar a un acuerdo con Kingsley tarde o temprano, aunque el hecho de que se fugara tal vez traería algunos problemas.

-cuando fuimos con Dumbledore, el sombrero seleccionador mando a Halley a Gryffindor.-contaba emocionado el chico.- también me entere de que tendremos cambios de profesores, McGonagall se irá de vacaciones el resto del año, así que Lupin la suplirá.-la castaña al lado de Draco parecía querer brincar del gusto. No era que le molestara Remus Lupin, le agradaba mucho, pero tenerlo de vuelta después de creerlo muerto sería extraño para todos los alumnos del colegio.- Snape suplirá a Sloghorn quien se ha jubilado, y mi padre dará la parte de Krum en DCAO.-Harry realmente brillaba al darnos esas noticias.

-¡eso es fantástico Harry!- Hermione sonreía abiertamente.

-podrás disfrutar de tu padre Harry…-sonrió el pelirrojo quien trataba de mantenerse al margen sin lograrlo del todo.

-eso es bueno, mantendrá a la mini Weasley y al imbécil de Blaise al margen.-Theo se veía pensativo.-Dumbledore ha sido inteligente…

-eso es seguro Theo, Dumbledore sabe que esto podía ponerse bastante feo si no sacaba Krum de aquí.-inquirió Daphne mirando al castaño.

-eso no explica porque tiene tres aurores en el colegio…-Astoria empezaba a hacer conjeturas.

-¿alguien le mencionó que Krum venía a cuidar de Ginevra y Zabini?-Daphne miraba expectante a los presentes.

-no, pero seguramente llego a esa conclusión, ya que Karkarov es uno de los fugitivos.- contesto Hermione mirando con extrañeza la actitud de las serpientes.

-no, llego a la conclusión de que tal vez podría llegar a ayudar a Karkarov, eso no implica que tenga que ver con Ginevra y Blaise.- esta vez fue Draco quien empezaba a seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de sus amigos.

-Dumbledore está preocupado de lo que puedan llegar a hacer ese par…-gruño por lo bajo Theo mirando a Draco.

-mantendrá la seguridad al máximo.-comento Hermione con voz calmada.-es el mejor mago de la historia.

-no lo niego, pero, ¿Cómo te proteges de algo que no sabes cómo atacara?- Astoria paso sus ojos de los avellana a los grises de Draco derramando preocupación.

-tenemos que averiguar cuál será su siguiente movimiento.-concluyó el rubio.

-¿qué podemos hacer?- la voz del pelirrojo que se había mantenido callado hizo que todas las serpientes le miraran haciéndolo sonrojar.

-lo primero sería averiguar, que demonios es lo que buscan en la sala de menesteres…-Theo dejo perder su mirada en la chimenea.

-tal vez deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore, y de esa forma él evitaría que pudieran entrar.-Harry se acomodó las gafas.

-o podríamos ayudarlos a entrar…-Astoria miró a Draco con ese brillo de maldad en los ojos.

-¿cómo?- Ronald parecía confundido.

-vamos Weasley, recuerda que somos premios anuales.-dijo altaneramente Theo mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿cenaste ya?- la pregunta iba dirigida a Daphne.

-no tengo hambre.-la chica se puso de pie.-iré a dormir Theo, gracias.

Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la cara de confusión de su amigo.

-acabas de salir de la enfermería, debes cenar Daphne.-Theo se había sonrojado.

-deja de ser mi padre Nott.-sonrió la chica caminando a las escaleras.-ya tengo uno.

-hermana, por favor…-Astoria miraba suplicante a Daphne quien se detuvo al pie de la escalera y miraba a los chicos con una mueca.

-estoy bien.-concluyo en tono molesto.

-Theo tiene razón Daphne, pero seguramente podemos traerte algo del gran comedor, ¿te parece?- Hermione la miraba tranquila y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-solo un poco de paste y jugo de calabaza Herms, por favor.-la chica le sonrió y subió la escalera.

Nadie se movió de su sitio ni dijo nada hasta que se escuchó el sordo golpe de una puerta cerrándose.

-¿por qué está molesta?- Theo parecía frustrado.

-porque has pasado el último día regañándola.-arqueo una ceja Hermione.

-¿y qué se supone que haga?

-¡deberías saberlo Theodore Nott!-regaño Astoria molesta.- ¡no es como que nunca hubieses tenido novia antes!

-eso no implica que lo sepas todo…-defendió Draco algo divertido, pudo notar como al mismo tiempo las chicas rodaban los ojos ante su comentario.

-solo dejala esta noche tranquila hermano.-comento tranquilo Ron poniéndose de pie.

-¡merlín no!- Astoria miró molesta a Ronald, quien en automático se sentó y se sonrojo al ver los ojos azules de la chica en los suyos.-ve y pídele una disculpa.-ordeno la chica señalando la escalera con un dedo mirando al castaño.

Theo miro extrañado a Astoria un momento. Dudó. Draco pudo ver el casi imperceptible asentimiento del castaño, y como se puso de pie y camino hacia donde la chica señalaba. El rubio se puso de pie, tomo la mano de Hermione y pronto los chicos estaban en el gran comedor tomando la cena.

Daphne estaba acostada en su cuarto cuando alguien toco la puerta. No era que no quisiera abrir, pero el cansancio la dominaba. Trato de contestar pero nada salió de su boca. Tocaron de nuevo, Daphne suspiró.

-está abierto.-dijo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Daphne?-la voz de Theo venia del lado contario.

-pasa Theo.-esta vez su voz fue más fuerte y escucho el picaporte girar.

-¿estás bien?-la preocupación salía de la voz del chico e invadía el verde de sus ojos.

-cansada.-susurro Daphne abrazando una almohada. El chico cerró la puerta después de entrar.

-¿puedo?-preguntó señalando la orilla de la cama de la rubia.

-supongo.-el chico se sentó mirándola.

-¿ocurre algo?

-Astoria me ha enviado… realmente…- por primera vez en su vida Daphne miraba a un nervioso y confundido Theo. Él siempre había tenido una respuesta argumentada para todo.

-Theo…-la chica arqueó una ceja sentándose con pesadez, acercándose al chico.

-creo que te debo una disculpa por todos los regaños…-Theo miraba el suelo.

-más bien por creerte mi padre.

-también eso…

-deberías irte

-¿estas molesta?

-no solo contigo.-sincero la chica.-fui tan…

-no fue tu culpa-interrumpió el castaño.

-¿de quién fue entonces?

-mía por no acompañarte.-el verde llego al azul en un instante.

-no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-debo cuidarte.

-olvida todo lo que te ha dicho mi padre, ¿quieres?

-fue una pro…

-promesa, lo sé. Las promesas se rompen todo el tiempo.-corto la rubia haciendo que el chico desviara la mirada de nuevo.

-yo…

-¿tu?

-yo no rompo mis promesas Daphne.-Theo la miraba de nuevo a los ojos.

-todos rompemos nuestras promesas en algún punto.

-yo no soy todos.

-no quiero ni necesito que me cuiden. Mi padre lo sabe.

-no lo hago por él…

-lo sé, por eso quiero que pares.

-sabes que no lo haré.-Theo recupero la firmeza

-en algún punto cederás.-arqueo la ceja.

-¿tú cederás?

-no- la chica lo miro fijamente.

-¿por qué lo tendría que hacer yo?- él le devolvió la mirada.

-¿por qué no lo harías?-ella se acercó más a él sin darse cuenta.

-porque la que tiene que ceder eres tú- el castaño se acercó también a ella.

-¿alguna vez me has visto ceder?

-sería la primera vez.

\- no lo haré

-sabes que tampoco lo haré.

-eres exasperante.-Daphne se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

-imagina lo que es tratar de ganarte una pelea.-gruño por lo bajo Theo haciendo que la chica le mirara molesta.

-puedes irte en el momento en que gustes.-Daphne se había sentado de nuevo. No iba a dejar que Theo siguiera con todo eso.

-no quiero que estés molesta conmigo.-Theo miro el suelo.

-deberías haber pensado eso antes de venir aquí- corto con tono frío la chica.

-tu hermana me dijo que debía hacerlo.-la miro de nuevo acercándose.

-eso es lo que ella cree que quiero, pero prefiero estar sola.-dijo ella acercándose inconscientemente.

-antes te gustaba que pasara ratos contigo.-el chico tenía un tono de firmeza.

-he tenido ya un largo rato contigo, puedes irte.- copio el tono del castaño, dejando la frialdad de lado.

-Daphne ¿puedes ceder ya?-Theo sonaba frustrado, la miraba suplicante.- ¿es que jamás cierras la boca?-estaban demasiado cerca para cuando Daphne se dio cuenta.

-porque no paras esta estúpida conversación tú, ni siquiera tiene sentido discutir por nada.-Daphne sintió que su nariz rosaba con la del castaño.

-deja de estar molesta conmigo.- la rubia pudo sentir como Theo se acercaba más, al punto en que sus labios se rosaban, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-tú lo provocaste Theo- en ese punto ya había olvidado el enfado.

-¿Qué quieres oír de mí?-Theo se oía frustrado pero mantenía un tono bajo y grave.

-solo quiero oírte salir de mi habitación.-Daphne también había bajado su tono.

-para de una buena vez. Sabes que nos soy nada bueno con esto, ¿quieres una disculpa? Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Solo deja de estar molesta.- el chico rozo sus labios con los de ella en cada palabra, tan lentamente que en la mente de Daphne solo había una cosa. Al diablo con todo.

-cierra la boca Theodore.

Daphne pego sus labios con los de Theo en un movimiento cerrando los ojos. Parecía que el chico también había esperado por eso demasiado tiempo. La rubia aferro una de sus manos al cabello del chico, y la otra en uno de sus fuertes brazos, pudo sentir las manos de Theo en su cintura, ella empujó la nuca de él profundizando el beso en el momento en que el chico abría un poco su boca para entrar en la de ella. Parecían estar en una batalla donde ninguno quería ceder, Theo trato de empujarla despacio para quedar sobre de ella, pero Daphne fue más rápida y quedo encima de él. La rubia pudo sentir la sonrisa del chico en cuanto su espalda estuvo en la cama, también las manos del chico viajando por su espalda hasta que una se quedara en su nuca, haciendo profundizar aún más el beso. En sus bocas había una pelea campal para tomar el control, pero ganaban terreno tan rápido como lo perdían. El beso empezó a volverse más intenso y de alguna forma violento, ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para besar a Theo?

Daphne ni siquiera pudo contestar, pues en ese ligero momento de distracción Theo consiguió estar encima de ella en un solo movimiento. Daphne mordió el labio del chico, haciendo que profiriera un gruñido bajo, y se pegara aún más a su cuerpo. El castaño bajaba por su cuello lentamente mordisqueando y chupando su piel, haciéndola jadear, pero aun a pesar de todas las distracciones, no le dejaría el control al chico. Paseó sus manos por el fuerte pecho de Theo, desabotonando cada botón, parecía no darse cuenta hasta que la chica subió de nuevo la caricia por la desnudes de él. Daphne pudo sentir el desconcierto de Theo y lo empujo para quedar de nuevo arriba de él.

Esta vez, Daphne fue quien bajó y subió por el cuello del chico hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que mordió dulcemente, haciendo que Theo, firmemente, la hiciera quedar de debajo de nuevo. Él la beso intensamente, mientras apretaba con una mano las muñecas de la rubia sobre su cabeza evitando que pudiera empujarlo y quedar arriba de nuevo. La mano libre la ocupó para acariciar la piel de la chica debajo de su ligera playera, ella se estremeció. Theo bajaba por su cuello, empujando entre sus piernas, cuando de alguna manera la razón volvió a Daphne.

-debemos parar.-suspiró mordiéndose el labio.

-¿quieres parar?-Theo mordía su cuello.

-no, pero…-el chico la beso de nuevo-tenemos que…-soltó en cuanto Theo se dirigía abajo por su mentón.

El chico se dirigió de nuevo a su boca soltando las muñecas de la chica y alejándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Por un instante Daphne solo pude sentir el verde de los ojos de Theo, sus respiraciones aun eran entrecortadas y no podía dejara de mirarlo. Todo había cambiado.

Theo se dejó caer a un lado de la chica, abrazándola. Daphne se recostó sobre el pecho del muchacho. Podía oír sus latidos y sentía su respiración que se había tranquilizado. Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de la chica empezaron a ceder, hasta quedar dormida.

Ver a Harry y Astoria cenar juntos, realmente no había sido la parte favorita de Draco. Sí, se veían bien juntos, pero llegaba a ser algo empalagoso escuchar las risitas de Astoria y las dulces frases de Harry. Llegar a la sala común fue la gloria, cuando decidió acompañar a Hermione a entregarle su cena a Daphne. Subieron por las escaleras en silencio, tal parecía que incluso Hermione estaba algo empalagada por el comportamiento de la pareja. Al llegar a la puerta, Hermione tocó, pero nadie contestó.

-¿Daphne?-la voz de Hermione denotaba preocupación.

Draco tomo con cuidado la varita de su bolsillo por instinto, mientras su novia abría la puerta despacio. El rubio guardo la varita de nuevo en cuanto observó a Theo y Daphne abrazados, dormidos en la cama de la chica. Hermione soltó una risa queda mirando a su novio sonriente. El chico dejo el pastel y el jugo en la mesa junto a la cama de Daphne, y se acercó a Theo para despertarlo, cuando notó que tenía la camisa desabotonada.

-¿Theo?-hablo Draco con un tono algo alto, agitando el hombro del castaño.

-¿qué pasa?-gruño el chico abriendo los ojos.

-debes ir a tu habitación.-la voz de Hermione hizo que Theo se sentara en la cama, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la castaña al ver su camisa.

-está bien.-soltó en un bostezo, rascándose la cabeza.

Hermione rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de Draco saliendo de la habitación. Bajaron a la sala común de nuevo y charlaron con los chicos de cosas simples, Draco se dio cuenta de que Ronald realmente era divertido y podía entender porque se había familiarizado con Theo tan rápidamente. Para la hora de dormir, Draco se despidió de Hermione con un intenso beso, antes de dejarla en su habitación, asegurándose de que Theo no estuviese aun ahí. Draco llego a su habitación, se puso la pijama y entro a la cama.

_**¡Hola chicos! Sé que tarde en subir capitulo y bueno es un capitulo cortito, en comparación con los últimos, pero espero les guste.**_

_**Tengo que darles las gracias inmensamente por los 18 favoritos y los 29 followers! **___

_**Ya saben, quiero saber que les pareció este capítulo, así que envíenme sus reviews.**_

_**Guest: me alegra saber que te gusta, y si, todo el mundo se mete en problemas en el colegio xD **_

_**SALECIA: hola de nuevo, un placer leerte. En cuanto a Halley, no debemos olvidar que aunque este en el mismo curso si quedará a merced de Ginny, puesto que no podrá ser nombrada premio anual, aunque como bien dijiste, de alguna u otra forma, por el cariño que Hermione y Astoria le tienen a Harry y el que se está ganando de Daphne no dejaran a Halley desprotegida o de alguna forma sin ningún apoyo en cuanto a lo escolar; obviamente ninguno de los chicos permitirán que vuelva a ocurrir lo de Daphne a alguno de los integrantes de los "slyffindors" (como los llamaste alguna vez xD) y eso incluirá por su puesto a la hermanita de Harry, Luna y seguramente alguien más que se revelará en algún tiempo. También, pienso que como hoy explicaron mis queridos Slytherin's para saber cuál es su plan deben dejar que lo lleven a cabo, de alguna forma ayudándolos… Blaise y Ginny tendrán que seguir con sus planes a pesar de la ausencia de Krum y la presencia de los re-aparecidos. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos! Y espero que les haya gustado el inicio de la nueva parejita :3 siempre me los imaginé empezando de una discusión.**_

_**Un abrazo y pórtense mal.**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	25. Planes

**PLATICAS AJENAS **

**PLANES**

Los días pasaron tan rápido como llegaron asegurándole a Draco que la semana iniciaría nuevamente. La "relación", si es que la podían llamar así, de Daphne y Theo era más que extraña, se trataban como si nada a excepción de los besos. Para Draco era algo absurdo que se la vivieran argumentando el uno contra el otro, porque el día que Draco les pregunto por qué peleaban y ambos le contestaron al unísono "¡no estamos peleando!" dejándole muy claro al rubio que solo argumentaban.

Harry y Astoria eran miel y más miel. Draco jamás se imaginó a _"el elegido"_ comportarse de esa forma, y lo había visto miles de veces con la mini comadreja, a pesar de eso, jamás lo había tenido tan cerca. Estaba feliz por ellos dos tanto o más como por Theo y Daphne, pero algo le preocupaba respecto de Harry, ya que las pesadillas no paraban, a pesar de ser post guerra, parecían afectarle un poco, no había tratado de hablar con él al respecto, pero trataría de hacerlo pronto.

En cuanto a Halley, se había adaptado bastante bien con los Gryffindor, demasiado bien para el gusto de todos. Y no solo con cierta pelirroja, sino también con cierto moreno imbécil, que nada tenía que ver con su casa. No era necesario decir que Harry estaba más que desconcertado y enfadado, porque a pesar de que le habían contado las acciones del par, Halley vivía feliz con la compañía de ambos. Lo único que tal vez tranquilizaba al ojiverde era que Ronald había entablado una sólida amistad con la chica nueva, aunque Draco lo veía de otra manera, un poco más… "romántica", claro estaba que Harry lo había descartado por completo.

En cuanto a él con Hermione, procuraban pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, y es que cuando las clases reiniciaran, empezarían los proyectos de ultimo grado, las idas interminables a la biblioteca y las pequeñas y necesarias letras en los pergaminos.

El domingo llego con deliciosas noticias para los varones, pues el torneo de quidditch se llevaría a cabo este año, y las fechas de los partidos estaban ya registradas, dejando para invierno el de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Los chicos hablaban sin parar de eso, también se habían encargado de organizarse para las prácticas y procuraban no pelear demasiado. Este era su último año y había que disfrutarlo.

La mañana llego rápidamente, y Draco despertó antes de que sonara el despertador. Algo no se sentía bien. Se levantó, duchó y vistió con un nudo dentro de sí. Cuando estuvo listo pudo ver a Harry retorciéndose por el sueño, como se había hecho costumbre en la semana que llevaban juntos Draco se acercó.

-¿Harry?-Draco sacudió el hombro del muchacho. Pero el chico ni se inmutó- ¿Harry?- el rubio había subido el tono de su voz. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó al momento, dejando perplejo al Slytherin.- ¿estás bien?-preocupo.

-yo… sí, estoy bien, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto un adormilado Harry.

-las siete treinta.-comentó el rubio.- ¿qué soñaste? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?-preguntó, sabía que debían hablar sobre esas pesadillas.

-realmente no lo sé.-sinceró Harry poniéndose los anteojos.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-Draco estaba confundido.

-pues… despierto sin saber qué es lo que soñé, solo recuerdo las malas sensaciones…

-¿no crees que él…?

-no, él está muerto.

-creíamos lo mismo de Dumbledore y el resto…

-es distinto, las pesadillas que tenía antes no eran igual, las recordaba y ocupaba mis recuerdos. Estas son… distintas.

-deberías hablar con Dumbledore.

-me dirá que es una crisis después de un hecho traumático.

-si no las recuerdas… tal vez podríamos hacer un experimento esta noche, pero necesitaremos a Nott.-inquirió Draco caminando a su cama.

-¿experimento?-dudo Harry.

-prometo que no morirás Potter.-sonrió con malicia Draco, ganándose un almohadazo del chico.- ¡oye!

-iré a alistarme Malfoy.-gruñó bromeando Harry mientras se levantaba.

El desayuno fue rápido y consistente para las cuatro parejas, ya que Halley procuraba no verse con Ginevra o Blaise cuando su hermano estaba cerca. El tema principal era el quidditch y los días de práctica.

-¿quieren parar toda esta testosterona?-Astoria sonaba molesta y negaba con la cabeza.-hay cosas más importante de que hablar que el quidditch, ¿no es así Herms?

-uhmm… supongo…-sonrió algo abochornada la aludida.

-¿Cómo qué?-Daphne, era de las pocas chicas con las que podían hablar de quidditch, y le molestaba que su hermana no viera la importancia del deporte en la unión entre grupos sociales, o ese era siempre su argumento.

-muchas cosas… como, no sé… ¿Cómo nos dividiremos para los recorridos nocturnos?

-buena pregunta.-inquirió Theo con una mueca.-está claro que como están las cosas no es buena idea dejarlas ir a dos de ustedes solas.

-¿estás tratando de decir que no podemos defendernos por ser mujeres Nott?-Astoria se veía más que molesta.

-no es eso, recuerden lo que le paso a Daphne.-esta vez era Ronald quien hablaba.-sería bueno que se manejaran los grupo de una manera más equitativa, un atacante y un defensa.-todos los miraban perplejos.- así que en las parejas tenemos que tener a alguien que pueda lanzar buenos hechizos de defensa y esté totalmente al pendiente de cualquier amenaza y alguien que pueda atacar si es necesario con hechizos aturdidores. Es obvio que todos sabemos usar ambos tipos de hechizo pero a algunos se les da mejor que a otros.

-entiendo Ron.-comento Theo pensativo.

-¿Qué propones Ronald?-pregunto Astoria arqueando una ceja.

-realmente no puedo proponer, jamás los he visto en un duelo.-concluyo el chico, mordiendo un pan.

-no, pero conoces a tus amigos y a ti. Yo me encargaré de nosotros. Pero lo organizaremos con calma en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo, ahora debemos ir a clase.-sonrió Theo dándole un beso a Daphne en la mejilla.

Los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar. Tan pronto como llego el día, se fue. Para cuando pudieron reaccionar se encontraban en la sala común de nuevo, haciendo los deberes. La primera clase con Lupin había sido reconfortante para todos, y el ambiente se sentía sereno. Weasley y Theo habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde con Daphne en la biblioteca, aunque Draco estaba seguro que más bien Daphne estaba ahí con ellos.

-¿ya tienen un plan para la sala de menesteres?-le pregunto Harry a Astoria, los cuatro chicos estaba en la mesa del rincón para no llamar la atención o ser escuchados por el resto de los premios anuales que se paseaban plácidamente por la sala.

-realmente no hemos hablado de eso aun…-sincero Astoria mirando la cara de decepción de su novio.

-¿ustedes tienen algo?-se interesó Draco mientras miraba al león.

-yo he ideado varias formas, pero no estoy segura de que funcione.-fue Hermione quien contestó.

-¿por qué no?-Astoria miro a la castaña.

-porque implicaría que alguno de nosotros este con ellos para entrar, no creo que ese par se fie de ninguno de nosotros.-comentó Hermione, mientras terminaba un pergamino.

-tal vez no confían en la mayoría de nosotros.-sonrió Astoria con autosuficiencia.

-¿la mayoría? Dime ¿quién de nosotros puede hablar con alguno de ellos sin levantar sospecha?-Harry arqueó una ceja.- para empezar, Ginny me odia y jamás he tratado a Zabini, a Hermione la considera Ginny una traidora por romper con Ron y Zabini una sangre sucia, Zabini y Draco o Theo se matarían al estar en la misma habitación, a Daphne la matarían ellos dos si la mandamos sola, Ron jamás se acercaría a Zabini y realmente está molesto con Ginny. Y no te enviaré a ti con ese par después de lo que fueron capaces de hacerle a tu hermana,-explico Harry en tono posesivo, haciendo sonreír bobamente a la rubia.- además de que ese par sabe que estamos todos del mismo lado, nos han visto juntos en el gran comedor.

-todo Hogwarts nos ha visto.-comento Hermione con la nariz metida en un libro.-es imposible que alguno de nosotros pueda estar con ellos sin causar sospecha.

-es que se han olvidado de alguien…-Draco había entendido de lo que hablaba su amiga. Harry lo miró expectante.

-Halley…-susurro Astoria, en automático Hermione y Harry la miraron preocupados.

-no dejaré a mi hermanita a su merced.-cortó Harry.

-pero cariño… es la única manera, ellos confían en ella por algo…-rogaba la rubia tomando el brazo de su novio.

-sería servirla en bandeja de plata.-gruño Hermione.

-¿sería mejor en una de oro?-bromeó Draco sonriéndole a su novia.

-es una estupidez, tampoco confían en ella, nos han visto juntos… saben que es mi hermana.-Harry trataba de excluirla.

-te equivocas Harry, precisamente porque es tu hermana se han acercado a ella…-suspiró Draco cansado.

-¿qué?-soltó Hermione cerrando su libro.

-conozco bien a Zabini, y Ginevra se ha estado comportando como toda una serpiente. Sabemos cómo piensan, y el porqué de alguna forma ambos procuran a Halley.-soltó tranquila Astoria.

-están tratando de ganársela-concluyó Draco recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-¿para qué?-preocupo Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-para saber qué es lo que pensamos y planeamos hacer….-Hermione se veía pensativa, había dejado su libro en la mesa.-tenemos que averiguar dónde está la lealtad de Halley…

-con su hermano.-cortó sin dudar Astoria, depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de su novio.-como cualquier hermana celosa.-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-tal vez ella ha pensado más allá de lo que nosotros pensamos, por eso no se ha separado de ellos… sabía que… tarde o temprano necesitaríamos a alguien…-Hermione continuaba el hilo de sus pensamientos anonadada.

-criada por dos grandes aurores era obvio…-concluyo Draco ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Harry.

-tenemos que hablar con ella, y tener un buen plan.-soltó Hermione mirando a Cho y Justin salir por la puerta ya que harían la guardia de ese día a la media noche.

-nos tocan las guardias de la siguiente semana, tiene que ser el día en el que menos amenaza sientan.-Harry empezaba a alcanzarles el paso a los chicos.

-no creo que Theo deje un sólo día sin amenaza.-concluyó Astoria entrecerrando los ojos.

-no, pero podríamos hacer una excepción…-sonrió Hermione. Draco la miró, acercándose a ella, apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

-lesión de quidditch-sonrió el rubio.

-sería también arriesgarnos a que ataquen a uno de nosotros…-preocupó Astoria.

-no necesariamente… uno podría ir bajo la capa de mi padre…-sonrió Harry mirando a Hermione.

-¿qué capa?-pregunto Draco expectante.

-la capa de invisibilidad de los hermanos Peverell…-sonrió Hermione con complicidad mientras tomaba una de las manos de Draco con ambas suyas sobre la mesa.

-¿los del cuento de los tres hermanos?-Astoria se veía igual de confundida.

-¡¿ustedes sabían de ellos?!- Hermione parecía sorprendida.

-a todos los niños de largos linajes de buenas y poderosas casas se les cuenta y explica todo el rumor acerca de cada historia. Los hermanos Peverell tuvieron en su poder las reliquias, pero se creen perdidas…-comentó Draco mirando a los leones, tomando también entre sus manos una de las de Hermione.

-la varita de sauco fue la varita que tenía Dumbledore antes que lo desarmaras Draco…-dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

-la piedra de la resurrección está en el bosque prohibido, Dumbledore la guardo en la primera snitch que atrapó Harry…-siguió Hermione.

-la capa de mi padre es el manto de la muerte.-sonrió Harry con ganas, mirando a las dos serpientes perplejas.

-valla… ustedes sí que tienen mucho que contar…-Astoria sonrió pero en sus ojos se notaba el asombro.

-será después.-sonrió Hermione besando la mejilla del rubio.

En ese momento tres chicos entraron a la sala común, Daphne tenia mala cara.

-terminamos.-sonrió Theo acercando un par de sillas, mientras Ron solo acercaba una.

-¿y bien?-preguntó Astoria impaciente.

-bueno ha sido complicado…-sinceró Ron. Mientras se sentaba, Theo y Daphne estaban junto a Hermione y él en medio de Draco y Harry.-no solo debíamos ver las habilidades, sino la personalidad y la relación, de nada me sirven enviar a dos tortolos…-sonrió poniendo en la mesa un pergamino manchado y rayoneado.

-además solo somos siente, debemos cumplir una semana de seis días y solo tenemos tres defensa.-soltó Theo algo cansado.

-bueno esos tres harán dos días…-concluyo Astoria.

-bueno, ¿qué quieren saber?-sonrió con picardía Theo, mientras Daphne rodaba los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Astoria confundida.

-Theo quiere que le pregunten como los ha catalogado.-soltó Daphne cansada.

-está bien.-rio Harry divertido.-primero dinos quien está en las defensas y quienes son los atacantes…

-bueno, Harry, Astoria y yo seremos los defensas.-sonrió con autosuficiencia Theo.

-¿enserio?-soltó Harry aún más divertido.- ¿me enfrente a Voldemort y solo defiendo?

-no cuenta si usaste un _expelliarmus _–bromeó Ron. Todos rieron un poco.

-bueno ya, ¿Cómo quedan las parejas?-sonrió Hermione a su pelirrojo amigo.

-pues… ha sido complicado, tenemos un plan de los seis días… el primer día lo tenemos Harry y yo.-el pelirrojo, leía el pergamino, de alguna extraña forma Draco por más que trataba no encontraba manera de leerlo.-para el segundo tenemos a Theo con Hermione, el tercero es de Astoria y Draco, luego será Harry de nuevo pero con Herms, Theo conmigo, y al final Astoria y Daphne.

-¿por qué solo voy un día y Hermione dos?-pregunto Draco inquieto.

-no lo sé, no lo pensamos…-Theo parecía acabar de entender el punto.

-iré con Harry el cuarto día –soltó el rubio abrazando a su novia.-de esta manera la única de las chicas que va dos días es Astoria.-hizo una mueca.

-por mi está bien.-sonrió Astoria. Mientras Harry le besaba la frente.

-entonces… para el plan de la sala de menesteres ocuparemos el quinto día, es decir el viernes…-comentó Hermione ensimismada.

-¿plan?-Daphne miró a sus amigos preocupada.

-aun no lo tenemos como tal hermana, es solo una suposición, aun debemos hablar con Halley…-comento la menor de las Greengras, alcanzando sus cosas y guardándolas en su mochila.

-¿Halley?-preocupó el pelirrojo.

-sí, es en la única de nosotros en la que confían Zabini y tu hermana.-soltó Harry sin ganas imitando a su novia.

-pero yo no confió en ninguno de esos dos…- siseó el pelirrojo, ganándose la mirada expectante de todos.

-ninguno lo hace Ron, pero es necesario.- Hermione le sonrió al chico. El aludido hizo una mueca.

-además será en nuestra guardia Ron…-comentó Theo tranquilo.

-sí, pero Ron se esconderá en la capa de invisibilidad, aunque estoy pensando que sería mejor el sábado, ni Astoria ni Daphne representaran gran amenaza para ese par.-Harry parecía pensativo.

-no, no se meterán de nuevo con Daphne…-respondió Hermione, quien con ayuda de Draco guardaba ahora sus cosas.-saben que no las dejaríamos solas…

-buen punto, deben ser ustedes dos.-concluyó Daphne mirando al castaño y al pelirrojo quienes se miraban fijamente.

-de acuerdo.-dijeron al unísono.

Los chicos terminaron de guardar todo y subieron a sus habitaciones, Draco le hizo una seña a Theo para que los acompañara a su habitación. Una vez dentro, Harry Draco y Theo cerraron la puerta.

-¿qué ocurre?-preocupo Theo.

-Harry ha estado teniendo pesadillas pero no las recuerda… es extraño.-preocupo Draco, no es la primera vez.

-¿Cuánto llevas así Potter?-pregunto el castaño.

-un mes después de la batalla aquí-comentó sin más el ojiverde, quien se había tirado en su cama.

-¿no le has dicho a nadie?-expecto de nuevo Nott.

-no, a nadie.

-¿qué es lo que te hace saber que es una pesadilla?-pregunto de nuevo el castaño, sentándose junto a él.

-las sensaciones…

-eso es extraño, ¿te pasaba con Voldemort?-inquirió Theo.

-no, el manejaba toda mi mente y hacia que lo recordara.-soltó cansado.

-¿Cuál es el plan Draco?-preocupó la serpiente.

-mantendremos una conexión de sueño, es un triángulo complicado, Harry debe estar dormido, alguien más también y otra persona debe mantener la conexión entre ambos.-respondió con frustración.

-pero es complicado mantener la conexión entre dos personas dormidas… nos lo dijo tu madre Draco…-preocupó el castaño. Harry se sentó y miro a Draco confundido.

-pero debemos hacerlo.-Draco hizo una mueca.-necesitaremos a alguien más, tal vez Hermione pueda ayudar…

-¡¿qué?! ¡No! Hermione no.-cortó Harry.-no quiero que se entere, no me la quitaría de encima por no decirle antes.-ambas serpientes lo miraron divertido.

-entonces ¿Astoria?-pregunto Draco.

-no… voy empezando con ella… no quiero asustarla, no sé qué es lo que sueño…-preocupo el chico mirando el suelo.

-entonces ¿Quién, Harry? , ¿Ron?, ¿Daphne?-sonrió divertido el castaño.

-¿no podemos hacerlo los tres?-Harry rogaba a Draco con la mirada.

-no podré mantener una conexión toda la noche Potter….

-mañana hay clases, dejémoslo para no se… ¿vacaciones?

-¿a qué le temes Harry?-Theo lo miraba arqueando una ceja.

-no lo sé…-el chico se veía afligido, Draco se preocupó, esto era más de lo que el ojiverde les decía.

-¿no crees que sea Voldemort o sí?-Draco se sentó junto a él.

-no, bueno no lo sé… no me gustaría saber que sigue vivo…-Harry se acomodó las gafas.

-lo entiendo Harry, pero no puedes seguir sin saber qué es lo que pasa…-insistió Theo.

-además si tiene que ver con los mortífagos tal vez nos pueda ayudar abrir esa conexión…-Draco lo miraba expectante.

-tienes razón, pero podríamos esperar a que decida a quien más involucrar… y que no sea día de escuela la mañana siguiente.-Harry les sonrió con tristeza.

-está bien Potter.-sonrió Theo,-entonces iré a dormir antes de que Ron venga por mi.-rio el chico saliendo.

-no debemos esperar tanto…-insistió Draco.

-lo sé, pero estoy cansado.-dijo mientras se levantaba al vestidor.

-está bien…-Draco tomo sus cosas y fue al baño a vestirse.

Los días que siguieron fueron extraños, en especial con James Potter como maestro, ya que enseñaba bastante bien, pero parecía querer jugarle más bromas a Snape que pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos. Por alguna u otra razón no habían logrado hablar con Halley, el quidditch empezó, y los tiempos se les redujeron a los chicos, parecía todo en paz. Para el gusto de la mayoría llego Halloween, con una deliciosa invitación por parte de Oliver, había conseguido un permiso especial para que los chicos de penúltimo y ultimo grado fueran a Hogsmeade a una fiesta que él mismo organizo en el cabeza de cerdo. La única objeción fue que debían usar disfraz. Como era de esperar, las parejas asistirían juntas, por su parte, Ron invitó a Halley, quien acepto gustosa.

_**¡Hola chicos! Gracias por leer un capítulo más, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Creo que no tengo mucho que decir esta vez… he estado entretenida, porque bueno, ya saben lo loca que estoy, y me empecé a imaginar lo que sería la vida de los hijos de Draco y Hermione… y salió otro pequeño proyecto llamado "prohibido prohibir" con protagonista a una pequeña Rose que ha perdido a su madre y que ha jurado no enamorarse, hasta que claro llega un Potter a su vida, si quieren leerla la pueden encontrar aquí mismo. :D**_

_**Ya saben dejen sus comentarios, acerca de lo que les gusta, lo que no…**_

_**Pórtense muy mal.**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	26. Halloween (Parte I)

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**HALLOWEEN (Parte I: el principio del desastre)**

La mañana antes de Halloween, los chicos caminaban tranquilamente, cuando un sonriente Neville les avisó que tendrían día libre, ya que Oliver había pedido permiso a Dumbledore para que los alumnos se prepararan para el día siguiente, y que además tenían permiso de ir a Hogsmeade, claro a conseguir sus disfraces. Los chicos se dirigieron a un aula vacía, de alguna extraña forma, sin necesidad de abrir la conexión habían pensado en lo mismo. Hablar con Halley. La hermana de Harry miraba tranquilamente a los chicos pensativos. Draco estaba preocupado, ese día era viernes, y tenían la guardia. Por coincidencias de la vida, Gryffindor practicaba esa tarde, parecía que el destino los apoyaba. Solo rogaba porque todo saliera bien.

-Halley tenemos un plan para ayudar a entrar a Blaise y Ginny a la sala de menesteres.-soltó sin más Astoria ganándose una mirada confundida de la pelinegra.

-¿entrar? Creí que el plan era que a toda costa evitáramos que entraran.-Halley comentó interrogativa.

-si evitamos que entren no sabemos que es lo que buscan, y por tanto tampoco entenderemos cual es el plan de los mortífagos.-Draco seguía la conversación.

-muy bien entiendo el punto.-soltó la pelinegra entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-es sencillo…-comenzó Theo.- después de la práctica de quidditch, irás con Ginny y Blaise y les contarás que Ron se ha herido y pareciera que no puede salir de la enfermaría hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿por qué?-interrogo la chica.

-porque la guardia nocturna de hoy es mía con Ron.-siguió el castaño.

-no harán nada.-corto Halley.

-¿a qué te refieres?-esta vez Hermione la interrogaba.

-Blaise conoce a Theo, han estado al pendiente de las guardias, no querrán atacar esta semana, sea lo que sea que hay ahí lo necesitan por alguna extraña razón…-Halley viajaba con los ojos de un rostro a otro de los presentes. –es importante para ellos estar cien por ciento seguros que lo obtendrán, ni siquiera me han querido decir qué es. Ginny me pidió que los ayudará a entrar a la sala, por alguna razón el castillo está resguardando esa cosa…

-tal vez no la está resguardando... debe de haber un hechizo impidiendo que cualquiera pueda entrar ahí…-la mayor de las Greengras miraba al vacío.-debe de haber una forma.

-Ginny dijo que es porque ellos la necesitan y deben ocuparla, es por eso que no la pueden obtener…-Halley miraba tranquila a la rubia.

-¡demonios!-interrumpió Harry.-el espejo de Oesed, para eso te necesitan

-¿de qué demonios hablas?-preguntó Theo sin entender nada.

-el espejo de Oesed es un artefacto mágico que te muestra lo que más deseas, pero no se sabe dónde está escondido, se duda a veces de su existencia.-respondió Halley en tono de profesor dando clase.

-el espejo de Oesed sigue en Hogwarts, estaba aquí en nuestro primer año...-Hermione explicaba con un brillo en los ojos que Draco no reconoció.

-si bueno, eso no significa que siga aquí cariño…-Astoria miraba a Harry pensativa,-además no puedes guardar objetos en un espejo…

-te equivocas Torie, ahí fue donde Dumbledore escondió la piedra filosofal para que Quirrell no la encontrase.-Harry abrazo por los hombros a su sorprendida novia.

-pero Dumbledore dijo que se lo habían llevado del castillo Harry…-insistió Hermione.

-dijo que lo habían cambiado de sitio Herms, y si conocemos lo suficiente a ese viejo, podemos estar seguros de que la piedra filosofal no es lo único que escondió ahí.-Ron miraba satisfecho por sus conjeturas.

-tal vez el problema no es que no puedan entrar a la sala, si no que no pueden sacar lo que sea que busquen del espejo…-siguió Daphne.

-sea lo que sea no se arriesgaran esta noche, aunque solo sea un guardia, es Theo.-suspiró Halley cansada.

-bueno, que el herido sea Harry.-sonrió Hermione.-diles que cambiamos las guardias porque los chicos estaban ocupados con las tareas. La guardia la haremos Astoria y yo…

-buena idea… pero Blaise ha dicho que Astoria es demasiado buena y Ginny tiene miedo de lo que puedas hacer Hermione… si van las dos…-la menor de los Potter hizo una mueca.

-lo haré yo sola.-soltó la castaña, un nudo se hizo dentro de Draco.

-¿qué? ¡No! ¡Por Salazar que no dejo ir sola!-Draco se puso automáticamente de pie y miro furioso a una anonadada ojimiel.

-Draco no irá sola…-insistió Daphne.

-¡no, no y no! ¡No vas sola!-gruño el rubio, con los brazos cruzados.

-bueno iras bajo la capa Malfoy.-soltó Harry mirando divertido a sus amigos.

-aun así, no irá.-soltó aun molesto mirando al ojiverde.

-¡Draco! ¡Te comportas como un bebé!-por fin pudo decir algo la castaña.

-no, seamos honestos, ninguno mandaría sola a alguna de las chicas, ¿por qué soy yo el que tiene que ceder?-gruño mirando molesto a Potter.

-¡entonces iré yo!-la voz de Astoria hizo palidecer a Harry.

-¡ni Merlín lo permita!-Harry se había sonrojado y miraba molesto a su novia.

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre con ustedes par de bebés?!-Astoria encaraba a Harry y sus ojos saltaban de él a Draco.

-bueno, ya, iré…-empezaba Daphne.

-ni se te ocurra.-siseo cortante Theo.

-¿qué demonios te ocurre Nott?-la mayor de las rubias lo miraba confundida.

-¿te recuerdo lo último que ocurrió cuando te dejamos sola a merced de ese par?-el castaño se oía molesto.

-no sucederá de nuevo…-lo miraba con mala cara.

-por eso tu tampoco vas…-terminó el chico, mirando a sus amigos.

-¡¿tampoco?!-Halley se puso de pie.- ¡por Merlín! Estamos hablando de mortífagos, MOR-TI-FA-GOS-puntualizó exasperada.- ¡ninguno de los cuatro varones irá! ¡Entiendan! Demonios… ellos no se fían de ustedes, enviar a lo que representa menos peligro para ellos… ¡eso tenemos que hacer! ¡Y lo haremos quieran o no!- después de eso en automático ambos chicos se sentaron con los brazos cruzados.-irás tu Hermione, ya que Blaise nos ha contado varias historias de Astoria, y creo que eres la que menor riesgo representas para ellos. Además sería a la única a la que le permitiríamos.-la última palabra la arrastro mirando al gris de los ojos de Draco.-ir sola a una guardia. Ahora dejen de ser bebés y planeen esto en base a eso. Yo iré con Blaise y Ginny.-dijo con mala cara saliendo del aula.-y basta de lloriqueos.-y dio un portazo.

-bueno, necesitaremos el mapa del merodeador y la capa de tu padre Harry…-comentó Hermione tranquila. Pero ni Harry ni Draco ni Theo se dignaron a moverse, solo miraban enojados el suelo.-emm… le preguntaremos a Halley la hora…

-cuatro de nosotros deberán estar en el quinto piso.-empezó Ron molesto al ver que ninguno de los chicos se movía. –Tomando cuenta nuestras guardias irás tú Theo con Hermione, así que Harry le darás la capa a Theo.-ambos aludidos se miraron, asintieron y luego miraron al pelirrojo.- en el quinto piso quiero a Harry y Draco en el ala oeste, Astoria y Daphne en el este, yo me mantendré en las escaleras con un hechizo desilusionador. ¿Quién tendrá el mapa?-gruño mirando que Draco aún estaba enfadado y es que ¿por qué Hermione?

-yo lo llevaré, sea lo que sea…-gruño Theo

-es más fácil que lo revises bajo la capa, es buena idea.-sonrió Hermione.

-mantendremos la conexión abierta. Espero cambien su humor para entonces o estaré asesinando a ese par de idiotas.-soltó Astoria molesta levantándose,- chicas, iré por un disfraz, ¿vienen?-Draco miró con tristeza como Hermione asentía y se dirigía a la puerta sin decir adiós, ninguna lo hizo de hecho.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, Draco estaba molesto muy molesto. Ron y Theo empezaron a bromear, hasta que Harry soltó una sonrisa, por su parte el rubio estaba hecho una furia como para poder relajarse con las tonterías del par, así que se disculpó y salió de ahí. Camino dando grandes zancadas, pateando el aire y con las manos en puños hasta las escaleras de la torre de astronomía. Ahí, sentado había un pequeño chico de Gryffindor, que al verlo palideció.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruño Draco de mal humor.

-yo… el… el… pro… profesor…-empezó con el terror en sus ojos y su voz, moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

-habla de una buena vez niño.-corto rodando los ojos.-no te voy a comer…

-el profesor Snape me ha enviado a tutorías con un premio anual, pero si está ocupado puedo volver con alguno de los demás…-el pequeño chico parecía a punto de llorar. Draco respiro profundamente.

-lo siento, vamos, pociones es mi fuerte.-sonrió tranquilamente el rubio.

-no quiero molestarlo…-aun jugaba con las manos.

-solo me molestaré si sigues hablándome como si fuera un profesor-soltó el chico caminando, guiando al niño hasta una de las salas de tutorías.

-lo lamento…

Para Draco la tarde fue tranquila y bastante relajante, en especial recordar su primer año de pociones. Con lo que había en la sala de tutorías, lograron hacer una poción de sueño sin mayor problema, el pequeño Richard Atkingson era bastante bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez, Snape lo intimidaba. Por primera vez Draco deseo tener a alguien en su vida, alguien a quien enseñarle, alguien de él. Sonrió ante la idea. Realmente lo deseaba, ¿un hijo? Si y solo si era con Hermione. Y la molestia se fue, dejando un dulce y cálido deseo donde solo había vacío dentro de sí mismo.

Al llegar a la sala común, no esperaba mucho y realmente no lo encontré. Sin rastro de las chicas o Draco. Ron hablaba sin parar de donde y como debíamos estar. Sin embargo, algo surgía en mi cabeza, lo que sea que fuera, ¿se los quitaríamos? ¿Los dejaríamos ir? Y si los dejaríamos ir, entonces, ¿por qué tanto desastre? Protección, me conteste a mí mismo, el armario seguía ahí… ese maldito armario.

Llegaron las chicas con un montón de bolsas, y subieron sin siquiera mirarnos. ¿Cuánto les duraría el enojo? La noche llego rápido, y Draco no estaba aún, subí a mi habitación y nada. Ron estaba inquieto. Mi hermana había dicho que a la una de la mañana saldrían de la sala común de Gryffindor y Blaise estaría esperándolas. Sin embargo, aún no sabíamos que esperar.

Baje de mi habitación con el mapa del merodeador y la capa de mi padre, que le entregue a Theo y le explique cómo funcionaban. Las chicas estaban listas. Hermione llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, sin embargo las Greengras llevaban jeans y playeras, y mi hermosa rubia se había hecho una cola alta, sin duda era la más hermosa de las tres. Hermione parecía inquieta. Draco no llegaba y era casi media noche.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió. Nunca olvidare la mirada de Draco, la volví a ver de nuevo algún tiempo después. Pero fue sorprendente, a pesar de todo, siempre que lo miraba, había algo frio que me alejaba de sus ojos, pero en ese momento no, era como un niño pequeño al que le acababan de comprar algo que quería desde hace mucho, brillaban y se veían cálidos, como si nunca hubiese sufrido. Tenía una sonrisa sincera. Miré alrededor, no era el único sorprendido. Incluso Hermione se veía extrañada.

-tarde como siempre…-bromeo Theo esperando la mala cara del chico, pero parecía no escuchar.- ¿Draco?

-¿eh?-pregunto regresando al mundo material, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto se topó con todos nosotros observándolo.

-que llegas tarde…-comentó el castaño preocupado.

-lo siento, estaba ocupado.-cortó como siempre.

-¿estás bien?-Hermione se acercó a él preocupada, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? La que va a cometer suicidio eres tú, no yo.-dijo con una mueca haciendo que mi amiga se sonrojara y se alejara molesta. Ese era el Draco que conocía, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿irás a cambiarte?-pregunté algo molesto.

-no, es hora de irnos.-dijo mirándome a los ojos. Si, había vuelto a la normalidad.

Draco se quitó la capa y la dejo en uno de los sillones, caminamos hasta el quinto piso, los dos juntos. El rubio y yo nos escondimos tras una armadura, nos miramos un momento y abrimos la conexión.

_-tardaron demasiado…-Ron estaba molesto._

_-aún falta Astoria y Daphne…-Theo estaba preocupado._

Aún era extraño para mí, sentir todas esas sensaciones y saber a quién le pertenecían.

_-Acostumbrate…-me contesto Draco con tedio. _Lo patee.-_oh… no quieras empezar algo que no terminaras Potter.-_sentí un golpe en mi hombro. Y nos miramos con mala cara.

_-basta los dos.-regaño Hermione, aunque pude notar algo en tras fondo. No solo estaba molesta, también estaba dolida con Draco. Y dolía, no solo porque sentía lo que ella, sino porque era mi amiga._

_-ya, está bien Hermione lo siento.-Draco estaba arrepentido._

_-está bien…-contesto mi amiga, aunque todos sentimos que no estaba bien._

_-creí que la poción que nos había dado Dumbledore servía para evitar esto…-gruño Theo preocupado, molesto y nervioso, ¿por qué estaba nervioso?_

_-tal parece que solo fue para mantener los recuerdos fuera del alcance, así como el dolor, no sentí cuando golpee a Potter.-el rubio se oía divertido._

_-supongo…-gruño Theo,-y no es de tu incumbencia mi nerviosismo Potter.-al decir eso, la imagen de Daphne apareció en mi cabeza, así como un fugaz recuerdo de él abrazándola.-con un demonio…_

_-deja de pensar en ella Nott…-regaño Ron, quien estaba preocupado.-revisa el mapa y dime donde están…-todos sabíamos a qué se refería._

_-uhmm… ¿Cómo funcionaba esto?-los tres leones nos molestamos, y al mismo tiempo los tres recordamos como usarlo.- ¡no al mismo tiempo!-Theo estaba confundido y aturdido.-esto dice que están escondidas detrás de una gran cosa, en el quinto piso… espera no, ahí dice Potter…_

_-demonios Nott, ¿Qué no sabes leer?-Hermione se estaba exasperando._

_-no me pienses así Granger, ya quiero ver que tú lo hagas bajo esta estúpida e incómoda capa.-gruño por lo bajo la serpiente. De alguna forma pude sentir la molestia de ambos castaños y a la vez, la diversión de nosotros tres. –ya, van subiendo las escaleras, pasaran por tu derecha Weasley…_

_-de acuerdo.-Ron al fin se tranquilizó._

_-olvide mi suéter… lo siento chicos…-se disculpó Astoria._

_-está bien, ¿vieron algo?-pregunto Hermione inquieta._

_-no realmente, solo un niño que buscaba a Draco…-respondió Daphne que quería escuchar la historia del rubio._

_-ni lo pienses.-siseo molesto el aludido, no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida._

_-oh… vamos Drake, pero si es adorable…-Astoria se divertía._

_-cierra el pico…-Draco estaba molesto._

_-lo tengo cerrado…-sabía que mi rubia estaba sonriendo.- ¿tuya?-ouh… esa pregunta era para mí._

_-te dije que mantuvieras tus pensamientos a raya Harry…-soltó en burla Theo. _

_-¿podemos dejar esto para luego?-rogué abochornado._

_-creo que es el momento perfecto, sin secretos.-a veces me preocupaba la astucia de las serpientes._

_-paren par de tortolos,-Theo se oía preocupado-ya apareció el nombre de Blaise en esta cosa._

_-mapa…-corrigió Hermione._

_-lo que sea…-soltó Theo, pude sentir el enojo de mi amiga._

_-¿por qué el sustantivo posesivo Potter?-Astoria de nuevo._

_-demonios Astoria ahora tu eres la bebé.-gruño Draco en defensa mía, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estábamos en una batalla interna de sexos… _

_-¡demonios! Chicas no es el momento de esta discusión…-suplique frustrado._

_-siempre es el momento…-sentí la malicia en el comentario de Astoria._

_-no hermana, Harry tiene razón…-Daphne suplico._

_-¿de qué lado estas hermanita?_

_-¿lado? ¡Merlín! Esto es absurdo, todos estamos del mismo lado, contra los mortífagos, ustedes han olvidado la prioridad aquí…_

_-la prioridad es mostrarles a los chicos que no necesitamos que nos cuiden Daphne…-esta vez era Hermione, quien estaba muy molesta._

_-estoy de acuerdo en eso… pero...-no pudo terminar la tranquila rubia_

_-¿ósea que tú también?-era Theo sorprendido y molesto._

_-PERO no es el momento.-Daphne se empezaba a molestar con Theo._

_-pueden actuar como adultos, no tenemos quince años…-era Ron, quien estaba frustrado._

_-ellas empezaron...-replique con una sensación extraña._

_-se llama berrinche Harry…-gruño Hermione._

_-y ustedes tienen la culpa por tratarnos como su propiedad en primer lugar.-Astoria estaba muy molesta._

_-¿propiedad?-estaba confundido… algo no encajaba aquí._

_-eres un idiota Potter…-me regaño Daphne._

_-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-repliqué algo molesto _

_-dejen de pelear, Blaise, Ginny y Halley se acercan por el oeste, Ron están en el tercer piso, muévete al descanso, ocupan toda la escalera.-Theo había controlado su enfado, podía sentir su concentración. De hecho, la de los chicos, las chicas seguían molestas._

_-tenemos que movernos Harry.-afirmo el rubio preocupado._

En silencio, Draco y yo nos movimos a un armario cercano, nos quedamos pegados a la puerta escuchándolos pasar.

-¿sabes preciosa?- era Blaise con su maldito tono de rey.-me encantaría encontrarme con esa sangre sucia… no sé podríamos divertirnos…-sentí la molestia de Draco en mi interior, no puedo negar que también estaba molesto, pero esa sensación opaco la mía. Pude verlo tensar la mandíbula.

-cierra la boca estúpido, hacemos otra y esos idiotas nos matan, ¿además te olvidas del hurón?-contesto Ginny.

-bueno, si no está con ella es por algo, hoy no estaban juntos en Hogsmeade… ¿tú me puedes decir algo de ellos muñeca?-dijo arrastrando la última palabra.

-bueno Blaise, la última vez que los vi estaban bien. Ya te dije que Draco se ha sentido mal…-el solo hecho de pensar que Blaise había llamado a mi hermana _muñeca_ me dieron ganas de saltarle encima al idiota. Sentí la mano de Draco en mi hombro.

_-aun no…-también estaba fúrico._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Ron estaba preocupado._

-bueno… tal vez si no me encuentro con la sangre sucia de tu hermano nos podamos divertir tu y yo…-dijo con tono ¿seductor? Estaba perdiendo los estribos.

_-¿qué demonios pasa?-Astoria estaba tensa._

_-maldito imbécil, es mi hermana.-pensé inconscientemente._

_-¿qué le hizo ese bastardo?-pude sentir la furia de Ron opacando la mía, más aun no la de Draco._

_-nada aun…-contesto el rubio._

-no creo que puedas después de esto…-eso era ¿malicia? En la voz de Ginny, la desconocía por completo, estaba molesto y asustado por mi hermana.

_-eso es muy tierno de tu parte Harry…-sentí la dulzura de Daphne._

_-no es el momento-cortó un celoso Theo._

-¿de qué hablas?-distinguí la preocupación de Halley.

-de nada querida, sigue caminando…-la voz de Ginny estaba lejos para entonces. Algo no estaba bien en todo esto.

_-tranquilo Harry…-Theo también estaba preocupado, pero estaba seguro de que podríamos contra ellos.- ¡un momento! ¡Zabini desapareció!-Theo estaba asustado._

_-entro…-informo Ron._

_-¿Dónde estás Theo?-tenía una idea de las que surgen sin más._

_-a fuera de su armario.-Theo entendió la idea.-bien pensado…_

Theo dejó caer el mapa debajo de la puerta, lo levante y pude ver su nombre desaparecer, justo después del de Ginny y Halley.

-_esto no parece un espejo…-Theo estaba preocupado._

_-¿qué ves?-quiso saber Hermione._

_-solo una gran caja de metal negra.-contesto el castaño._

_-¡demonios! ¿Tiene las letras RL?-Draco estaba preocupado y un fugaz recuerdo de esa caja cruzo mi cabeza._

_-si Draco es esa…-Theo estaba nervioso._

_-¿qué es?-Astoria estaba preocupada._

_-es de mi tía…-preocupo el rubio._

_-¿tía? ¿No dirás que es de…?-Hermione no terminó la frase pero todos supimos de quien era._

_-¡maldita sea! Ya se para que quieren a tu hermana…-preocupo Draco saliendo del armario._

Pude ver en el mapa a Blaise y Ginny aparecer e irse corriendo, pero antes de que pudiéramos movernos a detenerlos.

_-necesito de su ayuda…-Theo estaba desesperado._

Draco y yo fuimos los primeros en entrar. Theo estaba petrificado sin la capa, con la varita en la mano, con un ligero movimiento de varita Draco lo volvió a la normalidad. Pero mi mirada se centró directo en el cabello negro de mi hermana, que estaba tirada en el suelo. Salté sobre Theo quien se recuperaba, y vi a mi pequeña hermana con una herida en el abdomen. Estaba sangrando. Sentí que el mundo se venía encima de mí. Abrace a mi hermana quien me miraba suplicante, ella trataba de apretar la herida.

-Harry…-dijo en un susurro.

-resiste…-supliqué.

Sentí a Daphne llegar, callo de rodillas junto a mí y con su varita curo la herida. Halley, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, solo la pude abrazar. Había metido a mi hermana en grandes problemas, había estado herida por mi culpa yo… la apreté contra mí. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello.

-no es tu culpa…-Daphne me miraba con media sonrisa.

-no, no lo es… yo me metí en esto sola Harry…-dijo mi hermana más recuperada poniéndose de pie. Sonriendo me tendió la mano y me levante.

-lo siento-dije con toda la culpa dentro de mí.

-no es tu culpa.-puntualizó Astoria detrás de mí.

-gracias Daphne.-sonrió mi hermana y abrazo a la rubia.

-no es nada.-sonrió de vuelta mi ¿cuñada? ¿Qué tal mi amiga?

_-eres muy tierno Harry.-sentí la calidez de Daphne.-como sea está bien.-_ella me sonrió soltando a mi hermana.

_-¿tierno? ¿Calidez?- Astoria estaba molesta._

_-¡basta!-suplico Ron- vallamos a la sala común. Estoy cansado de oírlos pelear, son insufribles._

Todos reímos al sentir la sarcástica molestia del pelirrojo. Sorprendiendo a Halley. De pronto, sentí un gran terror, un nudo en mi estómago y luego un vacío.

-_Hermione…-pensó Theo._

En automático, todos corrimos abrí el mapa siguiendo los pasos de Draco, Hermione estaba en un armario en el cuarto piso, Ginny y Blaise también estaba ahí. Aumente mi velocidad al cerrar el mapa. Cuando llegamos ninguno de ellos estaba ahí.

_**¡Gracias por leer un capítulo más! Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, prometo no tardar ;)**_

_**SALECIA: ¡Gracias por tu review! si había olvidado mencionar el pequeño detalle del mapa, pero como puedes ver, si lo tomaron en cuenta nuestros leones. En cuanto a las defensas y los atacantes, más que nada se basa en la actitud de cada uno, si bien tomamos en cuenta las circunstancias, sería raro que Daphne fuera defensa cuando entra en pánico, pero ha encarado al par desde el tren hacia Hogwarts. En cuanto a Harry y Theo, bueno, Harry es el mejor buscador en Hogwarts, por tanto tiene los reflejos necesarios, también había pensado en Draco, pero de esa forma no tendrían ninguna noche ambos, solos haciendo guardia. Theo siempre se ha mantenido alerta, no dudo que Ron no pudiera ser defensa siendo un guardián pero, si recuerdas en el libro siete empieza a ser mejor en los hechizos de ataque, en especial cuando se trata de la vida de sus compañeros. (Tonks y él en la escoba) bueno creo que eso es todo :D**_

_**Pórtense mal **_

_**Cassie di Black **_


	27. Halloween (Parte II)

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**HALLOWEEN (Parte II: Hogsmeade)**

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Hermione salir del armario. Ella estaba bien. Draco la abrazó fuertemente y ella le abrazó de vuelta. Por fin pude respirar. Theo fue el siguiente en llegar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Herms?-preguntó preocupado.

-si Theo, solo me maree un poco.-dijo mi amiga con una simple sonrisa.

-¿te mareaste?-pregunto Draco mirándola a los ojos, pude sentir la preocupación del grupo pero la suya sobresalía de las demás.- ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

-no, estoy bien.-cortó mi amiga dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_-algo no está bien.-Theo estaba preocupado._

-¿te hicieron algo?-pregunto el castaño mirando a Hermione sobre el hombro del rubio.

-no realmente, solo me encerraron, pero un hechizo simple.-Hermione se veía tranquila y no parecía mentir, pero…

_-entonces, ¿por qué corto la conexión?-pensé._

_-no se lo pregunten…-Theo tenía mil conjeturas en la cabeza._

_-tal vez solo le borraron la memoria-insistió Daphne, _quien llegaba agitada al lugar.

Sentí la preocupación de Draco, y lo miré soltarla. Hizo una mueca.

-vamos a la sala común, debemos descansar.-soltó dándose media vuelta, caminando al lado de Hermione.

Nadie dijo ni hizo nada. Ron y yo llevamos a Halley a la torre de Gryffindor, para ir, tranquilos y en silencio a nuestros dormitorios. Cuando llegué, Draco estaba acostado pensativo.

-ella está bien.-le dije preocupado.

-no lo sé…-en ese momento me di cuenta de que ninguno cerró la conexión, pues pude sentir la preocupación y desesperación del rubio.-lo siento…-sonrió con tristeza cerrando su mente. Hice lo mismo tranquilo mientras me acercaba al vestidor.

-no tienes que disculparte.-le sonreí.-ella estará bien

-eso espero.

La mañana llego rápido para todos, haciendo que una muy mal humorada rubia se levantara bostezando y renegando por el ruido que hacían sus compañeras de habitación.

-¿qué demonios hacen?-gruño por lo bajo la mayor de las Greengras mientras miraba caminar de un lado a otro a la castaña y a su hermana.

-¡valla! Al fin…-soltó la otra rubia en tono molesto.-son las tres de la tarde hermanita, ¡la fiesta es a las seis! ¡Levantate!- Daphne puso mala cara mientras su hermana le jalaba las sabanas.

De mala gana, se levantó y se dispuso a ducharse. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Hermione. Ella llevaba un marcado maquillaje y un alto peinado, se había alisado el cabello. La castaña siempre había odiado el maquillaje y los peinados altos, de hecho ella se había opuesto a la idea del disfraz de bruja, pues sabía que Astoria la maquillaría. Algo estaba mal con ella. Los orbes miel de la chica toparon con los azules de Daphne. En la mirada había algo distinto, era altanera y retadora. Conocía esa mirada, pero no sabía de quien.

-¡rápido!-gruño Astoria sacando a ambas chicas de si y siguiendo con sus actividades.

Daphne se metió en la bañera y pasó un largo rato, solo para fastidiar a su hermana quien parecía a punto de estallar. Después de eso, salió al vestidor donde la esperaba el disfraz que su hermana había escogido. Porque si bien, ella hubiera decidido, la vista muggle de bruja no había sido una opción. Habían decidido, o más bien Astoria, ir las tres con un corto y ajustado vestido con corsé y encaje por todos lados, un pequeño sombrero de bruja y un maquillaje marcado. Lo único en lo que cambiaba era el color, Hermione rojo, Astoria azul y ella un verde Slytherin. Sonrió ante la idea. Se puso el disfraz y sin salir del vestidor se dedicó a maquillarse, al menos ligeramente, los labios de un tono más bajo del rojo que su hermana había decidido, una línea delgada en los ojos y un poco de rímel. No era lo suyo llamar la atención. Se puso las medias negras que su hermana había insistido en necesarias, se puso unas botas largas que se había comprado en su viaje, cepillo su cabello y con un hechizo rizó las puntas. Camino decidida afuera, y las chicas aun no estaban listas.

-¿enserio?-preguntó con fastidio la mayor de las rubias.

-yo… bueno hermana, tú no has tenido que pasarte toda la mañana tratando de despertarte…-sonrió con cansancio Astoria.

-iré abajo, no tarden o llegaremos tarde.-suspiró Daphne rodando los ojos. Tomo la capa del disfraz y su bolso.

Bajo las escaleras con cara de fastidio ¿tanto molestar para que no estuvieran listas antes? En ese momento las odiaba a ambas. Abajo tampoco había nadie. Era tarde, ¿Dónde demonios estaban los chicos?

-Ron tienes que salir-rogaba el castaño pegado a nuestro vestidor.

-no, me veo ridículo, solo a mí se me ocurre hacerte caso Nott…-soltó del otro lado mi pelirrojo amigo.

¿En qué maldito momento llegamos a esto? Theo y Ron llegaron después de darse una ducha a nuestra habitación, porque nada más masculino que vestirnos juntos, ¿de verdad? Draco tenía una cara de fastidio y seguramente yo también, por un momento me sentí en la habitación de las damas de honor de Fleur el día de su boda. Yo había decidido vestirme de pirata, era lo primero que había encontrado y lo único que se me ocurrió. Draco tenía un traje de Carlo Magno, Theo había optado por disfrazarse de mí, cosa estúpidamente creativa ¿por qué no me había vestido de Ron? Ron, bueno era un ¿jugador de futbol? ¿Enserio? A Theo no se le había ocurrido nada mejor. En esa tienda había como veinte mil disfraces y era un jugador de futbol americano.

-Ron, el casco está mal.-le dije mirándolo con fastidio. Duddle alguna vez había visto la liga de americano conmigo, y al menos podía ayudarle un poco a mi sonrojado amigo.

-Draco…-preguntó Theo acercándose al rubio expectante.- ¿qué es lo que había dentro de la caja?

-no lo sé Theo, pero seguramente nada bueno.-soltó la serpiente en tono cansado.

-¿cómo la conocías?-soltó sin aviso el pelirrojo mirando a ambos Slytherin, mientras le acomodaba el protector del pecho que se había puesto mal.

-mi…-Draco dudó.-Bellatrix-corrigió.- la llevó a mi casa, para guardar algo… pero no supe que fue.

-me dijiste que sabias para que querían a Halley…-solté, pero mi voz se silenció ante el recuerdo de mi pequeña hermana sangrando.

-para abrirla es necesaria la sangre de alguien virgen…-Draco se encogió de hombros.- pero debe ser alguien que jamás se halla enamorado ni besado a nadie…

-si era de tu tía Draco, ¿por qué tenía las iniciales de tu tío?-arqueó una ceja Theo.

-bueno, la creo el padre de Rodulphus Lestrange, que tenía el mismo nombre.-comentó el rubio.

-¿para qué querían una caja que no podrían abrir cuando quisieran?-pregunto el pelirrojo con una mueca.

-para guardar algo que no quieres que encuentren… originalmente en esa caja había artefactos de magia muy oscura, no dudo que eso sea lo que hayan sacado.-el Slytherin hizo una mueca cansada.

-Harry… y si ahí había otro…-titubeo mi amigo mirándome a los ojos, pude ver su miedo.

-no lo creo Ron…-y le suplique a todo lo sagrado porque así fuera.

-¿otro qué?-Theo nos miraba confundido.

-otro horrocrux Nott.-comento Draco poniéndose de pie.

-¿tú lo crees?-pregunto el castaño a su amigo.

-si lo es, dudo que sea de Voldemort, esto sería diez veces peor que solo treinta mortífagos prófugos.-suspiro Draco llevándose una mano por el cabello con frustración.

-aun así me preocupa…-Theo hizo una mueca.

-a todos.-sinceré sonriéndole con tristeza.

-me preocupa más Hermione… -inquirió el pelirrojo, al que ya había terminado de arreglar.

-fue muy extraño que no nos dijera nada de la conexión…-preocupó Theo.

-tal vez tienes razón, solamente le borraron la memoria…-comenté aun preocupado. Ambas serpientes se miraron impacientes.

-no, Hermione se fue de un momento a otro, la conexión solamente se cierra abruptamente si te desmayas, o te…-Draco no terminó la frase, paso ambas manos con frustración por la cara y tallo su cabello.

-ella no está muerta, la trajimos de vuelta-dijo Ron con un simple susurro.

-ayer no parecía ella…-insistió el castaño.- ¿recuerdan esa sensación de terror?

-tal vez la atacaron, y después le borraron la memoria…-insistí esta vez yo.

-tal vez…-suspiró Draco.

-solo debemos mantenernos alertas.-sonrió Theo acercándose al rubio y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo en señal de apoyo.

-creo que debemos bajar…-Draco pareció un poco incómodo.

-¿sabes? Creo que sería bueno que ellas esperaran por nosotros una vez, todas las mañanas tardan demasiado, y se ponen como locas cuando las queremos defender.-Theo se sonrojo por seguramente el enfado que había en su voz. Sonreí divertido.

-¿y ahora nosotros seremos las chicas y ellos los chicos?-pregunte conteniendo la risa.- ¿por eso han venido a vestirse aquí?-comencé a reír, ganándome una mala cara de Theo, pero Draco también comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

-¡hey! Yo no estoy en esto contra las chicas.-sonrió divertido el pelirrojo a mi lado.-y vamos Nott, yo iré por Halley a la torre de Gryffindor.-dijo aun sonriendo mientras caminábamos a la puerta.

Bajamos en caravana por las escaleras, aun divertidos por la idea de Theo. Lamentablemente para mi castaño amigo solamente había una rubia ceniza esperando en la sala común, con muy mala cara y sentada con los brazos cruzados. En ese momento entendí la obsesión de Theo por su querida novia, se veía totalmente hermosa.

-demonios ustedes son igual que ellas…-gruño por lo bajo mirando la chimenea fijamente.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-preguntó Draco sentándose junto a ella.

-una hora. . .-escupió como si se tratara de un insulto.

-lo lamento…-de alguna forma me sentá culpable. Theo me miro confundido igual que Daphne.

-olvidalo Harry-siseo de mal humor mi rubia amiga.

-¿por qué estas de mal humor?-Theo se sentó del lado opuesto de la chica y la abrazo por los hombros.

-porque ese par de niñas están más que mal, me levantaron porque según era tarde, y estuve lista antes que ellas… además de su estúpida obsesión de mantenernos a salvo.-gruño mirando molesta a Theo, quien de inmediato se sonrojo.

-no es obsesión Daphne, es solo que te quiero mucho y no quiero que nada te pase…-dijo torpemente tratando de besarla.

-iré por Halley…-soltó el pelirrojo, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

-olvidalo Nott, ¿qué se supone que eres?-aún se oía molesta. Me acerque al brazo de sofá y me senté mirando divertido a Theo.

-¡oh vamos! Es obvio, soy _el elegido_.-dijo con tono melodramático haciéndonos reír a todos.

-eres un tonto Theo…-soltó Daphne entre risas.

-¿tonto? Tontamente creativo, si lo hubiera sabido, ¡me hubiera disfrazado de Ron o incluso de Snape!-comenté divertido. Daphne negó con la cabeza.

-además hermosa, tu solo eres una bruja muggle, no puedes pedirme más…-sonrió el castaño.

-Astoria escogió los disfraces...-dijo con tono cansado.- Hermione, ella y yo iremos con el mismo disfraz, solo cambia el color.-dijo rodando los ojos con fastidio.-yo no quería ser una de las brujas de Salem.

-me imagino…-dijo Theo con un puchero, haciendo que Daphne soltara unas risitas, al menos las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado.

Hermione y Astoria bajaron poco después, debo decir que estaban más que despampanantes, tenía una estúpida sonrisa y estaba anonadado por la visión de mi novia, quien se sonrojo al verme y se dio un casto beso en los labios, haciéndome desear más.

Hermione se veía hermosa, y Draco lo sabía, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien con su novia, él la miro y dudó un poco antes de acercarse. La castaña lo abrazó por el cuello, él sostuvo su cintura. Ella sonrió, y se acercó para besarlo apasionadamente, confirmándole a Draco que algo no estaba bien, ella jamás llevaría tanto maquillaje, ni se aventuraría a ser la intrusa en la boca del rubio. Él la soltó en seco, ganándose un puchero por parte de la castaña. Le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso en la frente, después con disimulo se quitó el labial que ella le había dejado en el rostro, mientras caminaba a la entrada principal del colegio.

Los carruajes esperaban en la entrada a todos los chicos, Snape y Flitwik pasaban lista a todos los invitados, los chicos dieron su nombre y subieron a un carruaje. El viaje fue tranquilo, los chicos no hablaban de mucho. Theo y Draco mantenía constantemente miradas, que parecían incomodar a Harry. El castaño hizo una seña, que dos de las serpientes entendieron de inmediato.

-_¿qué ocurre Nott?-pregunto con fastidio Astoria._

_-algo está mal aquí, siento que todo esto va a salir mal…-preocupo el castaño. Draco sintió el hueco en el estómago de su amigo._

_-seguramente es hambre…-gruño la chica._

_-basta Astoria, para con la batalla de sexos, cuando todo esto se arregle tendremos una verdadera batalla hombres contra mujeres, por ahora concentrate.-regaño Draco con fastidio y enojo. _

_-¿qué es lo que les preocupa?-la rubia seguía molesta._

_-Hermione…-pensaron al mismo tiempo los chicos._

_-yo la veo bastante bien…-insistió la chica. _Draco notó la mirada de Daphne, ella miraba a los tres chicos y abrió la conexión también.

_-¿qué pasa?-soltó al sentir de golpe las sensaciones de los tres._

_-¿es tan obvio?-preguntó Theo preocupado._

_-han parado de hablar y se miran como si hablaran con los ojos…-comentó Daphne abochornada._

_-¿qué ocurre?-Harry apareció con preocupación._

_-eso responde nuestra pregunta…-_Draco sonrió. Pudo sentir a Hermione mirándolo con extrañeza, él le beso dulcemente la mejilla.

-_les decía a los chicos que algo no está bien… es como si todo esto…-comenzó con el nudo en el estómago Theo._

_-fuera una trampa…-termino Harry. _

_-todo estará bien.-_Daphne les sonrió con dulzura, de alguna forma sus sonrisas siempre habían tranquilizado a las serpientes y de alguna extraña forma a Harry también.-_valla no lo sabía…-_claro, en ese momento los chicos se olvidaron del detalle de la conexión y todos habían pensado lo mismo. La rubia se sonrojo, besando la mejilla de su novio.

-_¡Daphne!-regaño Astoria._

_-si no quieres disfrutar de tu pirata está bien, yo si quiero disfrutar de mi novio.-regaño la aludida_ sacándole la lengua a su hermana.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó Hermione.

-no Herms, todo está bien.-sonrió Theo tranquilo abrazando a Daphne por la cintura, acercándola más.

_-¿por qué Daphne si puede usar sustantivos posesivos y yo no?-Harry estaba algo molesto, pero lo que quería era fastidiar a Astoria, _quien lo miró con mala cara rodando los ojos.

_-porque…_

_-¿están bien?-Ron llegó con preocupación _

_-si Ronald…-dijo en tono cansado Astoria._

_-llegamos hace rato, creí que estarían aquí…-insistió el pelirrojo._

_-culpa de las chicas.-soltó Theo _recibiendo un golpe por parte de la rubia ceniza._-ouh… Hermione y Astoria, lo siento._

_-llegamos…-cortó Draco. _

Los chicos decidieron mantener la conexión para cualquier emergencia. Bajaron con cuidado, el cabeza de cerdo brillaba con los adornos, calabazas flotantes que alumbraban, fantasmas que parecían hechos de goma que brillaban por el techo… mil y un cosas que dejaron sorprendidos a los chicos. Decidieron acercarse a donde Ron estaba con Halley, platicaban alegremente del quidditch, en algún punto, Oliver Wood se acercó a brindar con su ahora hermano Draco y sus amigos. Ver a Oliver tan feliz le hizo sentir bien a Draco, él era su mejor amigo, tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con él acerca de lo sucedido…

-¡Oh! Por cierto Harry y Halley, su madre me ha pedido que les diga que vallan a saludarla, ella está aquí como…-Oliver estaba borracho, haciendo que Draco pudiera notar que olvidaba las cosas.- bueno, no importa, Dumbledore los trajo por protección… -soltó con un cómico ademan con la mano.-quiere que vallan a saludarla, también vino Tonks y Siriuuus-soltó arrastrando la última silaba haciendo reír a los chicos.-como sea, diviértanse.-despeinó a Draco y camino a la barra donde Abeforth lo miro con reproche.

-_llevaré a Halley con mamá…-Harry estaba emocionado._

_-diviértanse…-sonrió Ron._

Después de que ambos hermanos se levantaran, los chicos se pararon a bailar, claro, Astoria tomo al pelirrojo como pareja. Pronto, entre tanta gente, las parejas se dispersaron. Hermione bailaba pegada a Draco, haciendo que la temperatura en el cuerpo del chico aumentara, haciendo que dejara de pensar. La tomo por la cintura, pegándola contra una pared, besándola apasionadamente, apretándola contra sí. Después de unos minutos, necesitaba más. Entre cada beso, pudo ver una puerta cerca, y con cuidado la dirigió hasta ahí, una vez que cerró la puerta, la música bajo dos tonos, podía escuchar la respiración entre cortada de la chica mientras bajaba por su cuello, tirando de uno de los tirantes del vestido dejando ver su hombro de color lechoso, Draco mordisqueó un poco la piel de ella, haciéndola jadear, subió por su cuello hasta sus labios de nuevo. Hermione empujo sus caderas contra las de él haciéndolo gruñir. El rubio mordió el cuello de la chica y volvió a bajar, pero el tono lechoso dejaba ver algunas pecas, Draco se detuvo en seco mirando como la piel cambiaba un poco el tono. Levantó la mirada y vio como los ojos miel se volvían chocolate y el castaño en rojo. Draco se alejó bruscamente de la chica que reía.

-Weasley…-siseó como la serpiente que era.

-¡oh Draco! No puedes dejar así…-sonrió con lascivia la chica.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?-algo dentro de él se hizo nudo.

-_¿qué pasa Draco?-todos en la conexión sintieron el cambio en el chico y las sensaciones de furia. Harry hablaba preocupado._

-seguramente con Blaise…-sonrió mordiéndose un labio, haciéndolo irritar más.

-¡¿Dónde está Ginevra?!-se acercó amenazadoramente a la pelirroja.

-no, no, no Draco… tú no sabes de buenos modales…-dijo ella con malicia.-si quieres a tu impura de vuelta tendrás que terminar lo que empezaste.-lo abrazó por el cuello haciéndolo enfurecer aún más.

-¡¿dime donde está maldita comadreja?!-grito con frustración tomándola del cuello contra la pared, la chica peleaba por soltarse.- ¡¿Dónde está?! –gritó de nuevo.

-_¡Draco con un demonio!-Theo estaba preocupado. Todos sabían lo que el rubio pensaba, mataría a la maldita comadreja si algo le había pasado a Hermione._

-¡suéltame!-lloriqueó la chica rasguñando las manos del rubio.

-¡dime dónde está!-dijo él apretando más sus manos en el cuello de la pelirroja.

-en la cámara de los secretos… Blaise también sabe parcel…-soltó con el último aliento que tenía. Draco la soltó, ella cayó al suelo rendida, aun consiente y respirando con dificultad.

Entonces escuchó un tremendo sonido. La pelirroja salió corriendo y él tras de ella. Todo era un desastre. Sus amigos estaban cerca, tenían las varitas afuera, Draco sacó la suya.

-¡salgan! ¡Deben ir a los carruajes ahora!-una mujer pelirroja les grito a los chicos y le beso la frente a los Potter.

-no te dejaré sola…-dijo Harry. En ese momento Draco entendió quién era la mujer.

-cuida de Halley, Harry… yo estaré bien, tu papá esta fuera… ¡ahora!-ordeno la matriarca de los Potter.

Los chicos corrieron a la congestionada salida. Una vez fuera Draco no podía ver nada, pudo sentir una mano que se aferraba a la suya y lo jalaba hacia los carruajes, donde estaba James Potter, pero se empezaron a incendiar, Lupin soltó a los thestrals y estos corrieron. Draco no entendía, hasta que los divisó. Sus capas, sus máscaras. Miró al cielo. Su marca.

_**¡Hola chicos! ¡Gracias por leer un capítulo más! **_

_**Al fin empieza lo bueno… estoy tan emocionada… ¡Gracias por los 32 followers y los 19 favoritos!**_

_**SWEETHOPECASTILLO: gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste la historia, ten por seguro que tendrá su merecido. Como ves, la única molesta es Astoria por ahora… y pues a rescatar a Hermione, aunque antes deberán salir de Hogsmeade nuestros chicos… **____** gracias.**_

_**SALECIA: yo lo sé, aquí ya te explique para les sirvió Halley, nunca paso por mi mente que la pequeña fuese la reencarnación de la tía Bella, aunque es una muy buena idea ;) Creo que no explique bien la parte del final, pero en el inicio de este capi puedes ver a que se refería Harry con que ellos no estaban, simplemente Blaise y "Ginny" se habían ido. En cuanto a unas conjeturas debo decir que tienes mucha razón, pero sé que los chicos sabrán cómo lidiarlo. Yo lo sé el capítulo anterior se quedó en un punto emocionante, pero ya eran demasiadas palabras y seguía una noche tranquila para los chicos… besos y abrazos. Gracias por todos tus reviews :D**_

_**Bueno, ya saben, dejen sus reviews, actualizaré pronto porque yo también no puedo parar de escribir.**_

_**Pórtense muy mal, y que los nargles no los muerdan. **_

_**Cassie Di Black **_


	28. Halloween (Parte III)

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**HALLOWEEN (Parte III: De Secretos y Diamantes)**

Ninguno de los chicos le daba credibilidad a los que sus ojos veía. Draco lo podía sentir dentro de su mente. La gente corría en todas direcciones y esos malditos se dirigían, directo a ellos. La mano que lo sostenía lo jalo con fuerza y empezó a correr con los chicos en dirección al bosque cercano, era la manera más fácil de evitar a la gente. El rubio se dio cuenta de quien lo tomaba con fuerza en cuanto casi cae, él la sostuvo rápidamente y ella le sonrió agradeciéndole. Daphne era tomada por Theo, quien corría rápidamente, Draco alcanzo el paso del castaño. Demonios, habían perdido a los chicos.

_-¿dónde demonios…?-Theo estaba asustado._

_-corran al castillo… nos veremos en la entrada…-rogaba Harry preocupado. _

Los tres chicos siguieron, peo un enmascarado se les atravesó, Draco se soltó de Daphne y le lanzó un fuerte hechizo aturdidor, siguieron corriendo.

-¡Draco!-ese era su padre. Todo dentro del rubio se congeló.-sigan hasta la casa de los gritos, Potter sabe… -dijo con la voz entre cortada, y pudo ver que de frente estaba Harry y los demás mirando sorprendidos lo que hacía Lucius Malfoy.

Draco se acercó a su papá. Corrió a su lado hasta la profundidad de los árboles. Los chicos se alejaban, pero Draco paró, cuando su padre paró. Lucius se acercó a su hijo quien lo miraba expectante, se quitó la mascará y lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Draco pudo sentir todo ese cariño y dulzura que le había faltado en su infancia. Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos del chico. Lucius se separó tomando a su hijo por los hombros, mirándose a los ojos ambos.

-escuchame bien Draco, tienen que llegar al castillo a como dé lugar, encuentra a Hermione.-parecía que su papá sabía todo.-_ellos _se irán con nosotros ahora, no habrá más peligro. James me ha dicho que Harry tiene un mapa, hay un armario de escobas con un pasadizo en el sexto piso, si lo usas sales a una pequeña cueva en el bosque prohibido, en ella hay el pedazo de un diamante de color rojo, deben destruirlo. Potter, Weasley o Granger deben saber cómo. No volverán a atacar, esto ha sido un desastre.-el hombre hablaba demasiado rápido, pero Draco había entendido todo.- debo irme…-sonrió con tristeza, lo abrazo de nuevo rápidamente y corrió en dirección opuesta. Draco no se movió, no entendía nada.

-¡Draco!-grito con frustración Halley.

El rubio respiró y se giró, corrió tan rápido como pudo, los chicos corrían, pudo ver a Longbottom y a Lovegood que estaban entrando a la casa. Todos entraron ahí, y respiraron un poco mirándose. Entonces escucharon a alguien afuera. Estaban peleando, todos sacaron sus varitas.

-¡Lily debes entrar ahora!-esa era la voz de su profesor y padre de Harry.

Harry no lo dudó y Draco observo como su amigo salía con la varita en alto a defender a sus padres, en ese momento Draco y el resto de los conectados sintieron el miedo de Harry por perder a sus padres de nuevo. Ninguno de ellos permitiría que Harry los perdiera, él era su amigo ahora. Los chicos salieron y empezaron a pelear contra los enmascarados, junto a Draco se apareció Kingsley y otros aurores que el rubio reconoció de Azcaban, al verse superados, los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecerse.

-¡les dije que se fueran al castillo!-grito una sonrojada y muy molesta Lily Potter. Theo iba a contestar algo pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿por qué demonios ustedes nunca obedecen Ronald Weasley?!-una gran Molly Weasley se acercaba molesta a los chicos.- ¡¿no entienden que se les dicen las cosas por su bien?!-Draco se sonrojo al ver que la furtiva mirada de la mujer también se dirigía a él.

-mamá no podíamos dejar que les pasará nada…-suplicó Ron sonrojado.

-¡pudieron matarles!-está vez era James Potter.

-¡cuando se les pide algo es por seguridad!-Lupin era el más molesto.

-bueno, los chicos solo querían ayudar.-cortó el ministro.-ellos han sabido defenderse desde los quince años y han sido de ayuda.-ambas matriarcas lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡son unos niños Kingsley!-regaño Oliver, Draco lo miró divertido.

-_¿niños? ¿Enserio? Tiene cuatro años más que nosotros…-rio mentalmente Ron._

-¡¿y ustedes…-siguió Wood-dónde demonios esta Hermione?!

Todo dentro de Draco se detuvo y sin pensarlo jalo del brazo de Harry y corrieron ambos por la casa. Todos fuera se quedaron parados hasta que mentalmente los chicos entendieron el problema y corrieron tras del par.

_-¿enserio la cámara de los secretos?-Harry estaba preocupado y moría de miedo por lo que le podía pasara a Hermione._

_-eso dijo la mini comadreja.-cortó Draco._

No era de esperarse que nadie los alcanzara mientras bajaban por la trampilla, eran buenos buscadores y eran veloces. Draco pudo sentir el lodo en las manos cuando cayó por la trampilla. Harry corría a prisa por el túnel de tierra y Draco lo seguía de cerca, podía ver la luz. Harry se detuvo en seco.

-no podremos salir…-siseo con frustración el ojiverde.

-¿de qué hablas?-preocupó Draco.

-estamos bajo el sauce boxeador…-Harry estaba preocupado.

Los chicos los alcanzaban. Harry ideaba maneras, pero seguramente no funcionarían, por la mente de Draco paso el recuerdo de cómo Hermione había logrado entrar al pasadizo en tercer año. De pronto surgió una idea, pero no era de los varones.

-¿funcionará?-preguntó Theo mirando a la pequeña de las Greengras.

-son sus raíces, quiero pensar que si…-ella se mordió el labio, apuntó su varita a una raíz que sobre salía. –_inmovilus._

Draco no lo dudó, se dirigió a la salida, y había funcionado, el sauce no se movía, el siguió corriendo por el gran claro, hasta la entrada del castillo, había muchos chicos disfrazados preocupados. Sin medir consecuencias, Draco empujaba y corría velozmente por los corredores, Harry lo alcanzó.

-_sígueme…-dijo Harry mostrándole la imagen de la entrada de la Cámara de los secretos. _

Draco asintió y lo siguió hasta el baño de chicas, donde estaba Myrtle la llorona. Sin pensarlo dos veces y al llegar al lavabo, Harry hablo parcel y la entrada revelo un gran ¿tobogán? Draco noto la risa de Harry, la conexión seguía abierta y Ron también se burlaba de él. Se lanzó por el maldiciendo por lo bajo mantener aún abierta la conexión.

Corrieron por el lugar, aunque más de una vez casi caen por los huesos en el lugar. En la entrada de serpientes Harry volvió a hablar. Corrieron por el pasillo, hasta la cámara de agua, donde Hermione se encontraba tirada inconsciente. Draco aceleró dejando atrás por poco a Harry y se dejó caer al suelo sosteniendo a su novia.

-¿Hermione?-suplico desesperado.

Harry tocó la muñeca de la castaña, todos supieron que su corazón latía, pero no reaccionaba. Para la sorpresa de los chicos los siguientes en llegar no eran sus amigos.

-Draco necesito que me dejes revisar a Hermione-Lupin se oía agitado. Draco negó con la cabeza, pero se movió un poco. Lupin tomo la cabeza de Hermione, saco su varita y recitó un par de hechizos.

-¿qué es Remus?-Lily Potter estaba preocupada y se había colocado al lado contrario de Draco.

-poción de sueño.-dijo Lupin y todo dentro de Draco se calmó.

-ven conmigo Draco…-Sirius Black tomaba los hombros de su sobrino y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Cuando por fin pudo dejar de ver a su novia miró alrededor, James Potter abrazaba con calma a su hijo y Snape corría directo a ellos, seguido de Albus Dumbledore.

-salgamos de aquí…-susurro Sirius, aunque Draco sabía que no se dirigía a él. James asintió y salieron de la cámara subiendo por el tobogán con un hechizo.

Caminaron un poco, pero Draco se detuvo junto a uno de los pilares del lugar. No tuvo que decir nada, los tres hombres entendieron su reacción y también esperaron. Theo y los demás entraron y es que no podían aguantar más. Astoria corrió a abrazar a su amigo y luego a su novio. Daphne también abrazo a Draco, y se mantuvo a su lado.

_-todo estará bien…-Theo estaba más tranquilo al saber que era solo una poción de sueño._

_-lo sé…-soltó sin más Draco. Se había relajado, de alguna forma se sentía protegido al lado de Sirius._

_-es familia…-_sonrió Harry.

_-¿un momento… cómo supieron…?-la mente de Draco se detuvo._

_-tal parece que tu madre les ha enseñado…-Astoria estaba tranquila._

_-bueno, les ha funcionado bien…-_Draco hizo una mueca.

Con el mismo hechizo, Draco pudo observar como subían Hermione, apoyada en Lupin, seguidos de Snape y Lily, al final venia Dumbledore. La castaña venia despierta, aunque se veía débil. Ninguno de los chicos dudó en lanzarse sobre ella, una vez que Lupin la soltara.

-¡Hermione!-fue lo único que Draco pudo escuchar, y fue de la voz de Halley. Nadie más dijo nada, el rubio sentía a todos abrazándose.

Gracias a su rapidez era el único que abrazaba bien a su sorprendida y sonrojada novia. Pudo escuchar las risitas de Hermione en su oído haciéndolo sentir mejor. Levanto la cabeza y miró sus ojos. Era ella.

-eh… no creo que sea buena idea que la asfixien…-bromeó Sirius divertido.

Los chicos se separaron abochornados. Draco le abrazo por los hombros, sonriente. James hizo una seña y todos salieron guiados por él y Snape. Draco no se fijó en nada, hasta que llegaron a la sala común de premios anuales.

-muy bien, quiero a todos en las camas ahora.-ordenó Dumbledore.-excepto ustedes.-dijo mirando al pequeño grupo.

Una vez que el resto de los premios anuales se fuera, Dumbledore y Snape se disculparon, y le pidieron a Lupin que les ayudara a poner orden en el colegio.

-ustedes tienen mucho que explicar.-dijo el director mirándolos severamente mientras salía.

Se hizo un corto y penetrante silencio. Lily hizo una seña y los chicos se sentaron. Draco mantenía cerca a Hermione, no la volvería a perder de vista nunca más en la vida.

_-¿ahora entiendes?-Theo estaba algo molesto pero esa pregunta era para Daphne._

_-me queda claro Theo, lo lamento.-_Daphne le sonrió con calma y le beso la mejilla con cariño.

-_también va para ti Astoria.-comentó con frustración Draco._

_-lo lamento. . .-soltó algo cansada._ Miró a Harry quien le sonrió y le beso la frente, abrazándola por los hombros. Lily Potter hizo una mueca.

-muy bien… ¿por dónde quieren empezar?-James los miraba impaciente.

-yo sé.-soltó Draco cerrando la conexión.-quiero saber ¿qué tiene que ver mi padre con usted?- el hombre palideció, el rubio noto que ninguno de los adultos presentes esperaba esa pregunta.

-debemos esperar a Dumbledore.-afirmó Lily cansada, sentándose en un sofá.

-al menos para esa respuesta, yo quiero saber, ¿por qué Hermione estaba en la cámara de los secretos?-Sirius arqueó una ceja.

-yo también…-suspiró Harry.

-¿Hermione?-James parecía sorprendido.

-yo…-Hermione se estremeció bajo el abrazo de Draco, quien en automático la abrazo más fuerte y la miro.- después de que entraran a la sala de menesteres yo seguí con la guardia normal, de esta forma me encontraría con Blaise y Ginny…

-¿qué hacían en la sala de menesteres?-pregunto la pelirroja mirando a sus hijos con el seño fruncido.

-ayudando a Blaise y Ginny a sacar un collar de una caja…-soltó abochornada Halley.

-¿qué tienen que ver esos dos? ¿No dijo Dumbledore que eran peligrosos?-esta vez hablaba el patriarca de los Potter.

-sí, de hecho tienen que ver con los mortífagos,-aseguro Theo tranquilamente, Draco observo con diversión el pánico en los ojos de los adultos al oírlo hablar quitado de la pena de esas cosas.-Ginny los ayudo a escapar de Azcaban con caramelos salta clase, y Blaise hizo el filtro de muertos con el que envenenaron a Draco, Ginny de alguna forma logro hacerlo llegar hasta el ministerio.

Draco maldijo a su amigo, eso no lo sabían más que las serpientes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Halley y los tres adultos los miraban con pánico. Draco notó como Hermione lo miraba, no quería mirarla sabía que estaba furiosa.

-no se los habíamos dicho Theo…-siseó Astoria tomando el brazo de su novio, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿por qué no nos dijeron?!-brincó Harry de su asiento encarando a Nott.

-¡debieron decirlo!-Halley estaba roja.

-¡pudimos evitar que hirieran a Halley!-saltó el pelirrojo de su asiento.

-¡¿Cómo que hirieron a Halley?!-Lily Potter los miraba preocupada y se dirigió a revisar a su pequeña hija.

-estoy bien mamá… Daphne me curó…-gruño la chica alejándose de su madre encarando al rubio.- ¡¿algo más que debamos saber?!

-no hallábamos la manera de decírselos…-sincero Draco mirando a una sonrojada castaña.

-empezar por decir, Hermione, Ginny y Blaise son los responsables de mi intento de asesinato hubiese sido sano Malfoy…-algo dentro del rubio se rompió al oír su apellido de vuelta en la voz de su novia.

-lo lamento mucho Hermione.-el chico tomo las manos de la castaña y la enfrento mirándola a los ojos.-es que ella era su amiga… no sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar… -la mirada de Hermione se endulzo con la disculpa y acaricio la mejilla del rubio.

-está bien Draco… eso explica muchas cosas…-sonrió con tristeza. Él la abrazó de vuelta por los hombros y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-supongo que nadie más lo sabe excepto los mortífagos y los que estamos en esta sala, ¿no es así?-pregunto un irritado James.

-así es señor…-soltó Daphne.-de verdad, era un problema, por eso iniciamos la conexión, teníamos que pensar como decirles, pero se atravesaron tantas cosas…

-tienes razón…-soltó Harry abrazando a su rubia, y sentándose de nuevo.

Resignados Ron y Halley también se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. La puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando pasara a un sonrojado Oliver, y a los tres profesores que se habían ido.

-creo que ellos merecen oír lo que nos han dicho.-ordeno Lily con mala cara. Draco respiró profundo.

-¿qué ocurre chicos?-preguntó Oliver sentándose junto a Draco.

-nosotros sabemos quiénes son los responsables del escape de Azcaban, son los mismos que intentaron asesinarme…-soltó el rubio resignado mirando a los ojos a su amigo. Oliver palideció y se tensó.

-¿Quiénes?-siseó molesto.

-Blaise Zabini y…-Theo no se atrevió a seguir, Draco entendió al mirar como los ojos del castaño se dirigían al pelirrojo.

-y mi hermana, Ginevra Weasley.-terminó Ron la frase.

-¿cómo lo saben?-inquirió sorprendido Lupin.

-Draco y yo los escuchamos hablar la primera semana de escuela, ellos hicieron referencia a esas acciones.-comentó Daphne, sosteniendo la mano de Theo.

-¿por qué no lo dijeron antes?-Dumbledore estaba más que sorprendido.

-no sabíamos cómo…-Astoria se mordió el labio.

-eso explica por qué se fueron con ellos.-concluyó Snape.

-Lucius ya nos lo había dicho.-termino Oliver.

-¿mi padre?-susurró Draco mirando a Oliver.

-está trabajando para el ministerio, por eso lo mantuvimos en Azcaban.-sonrió con satisfacción Wood. Por primera vez en dos años, Draco sintió que podía recuperar a su familia.

-muy bien, ahora quiero saber lo que la sala de menesteres.-gruño Lily.

-nosotros creímos que sería fácil conocer el plan de los mortífagos si ayudábamos a Zabini y a Weasley a entrar.-empezó Theo. –ayer tuvimos la oportunidad, y Ron ideo un plan fantástico.

-fantástico hubiese sido si Halley no hubiera salido herida y si Hermione no hubiera acabado en la cámara de los secretos…-el pelirrojo bajo la mirada a la alfombra.

-fue un buen plan Ron…-sonrió la pequeña de los Potter.

-explíquense…-siseó Lily.

-todo comenzó porque yo les dijera a ellos que los chicos moverían las guardas, ya que los varones tenían quidditch esa tarde, haciéndoles creer que Hermione sería la única guardia esa noche.-comenzó Halley. James recargo su frente en su mano, en gesto de frustración.

-de esa forma, Halley los ayudaría, ya que ninguno podía sacar el ¿dijiste collar?-preguntó Draco mirando a la pequeña pelinegra, quien asintió.-bueno el collar de la caja de los Lestrange…

-¿Cuál caja?-pregunto Oliver preocupado.

-una caja de metal negra con las iniciales RL en oro.-dijo sin más Theo.

-¿qué no la tenían guardada en el ministerio? Además, esa caja no se puede abrir…-gruñó Lupin por lo bajo.

-te equivocas Remus, hace dos años, esa caja fue enviada a la casa de los Malfoy por órdenes de Bellatrix.-comentó con frialdad Snape.

-aun así no se puede abrir Severus…-insistió el hombre lobo.

-ese es el punto, no se abre de una manera convencional…-susurró Halley.

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó James mirando a su hija preocupado.

-se abre con sangre…-soltó muy bajo Sirius, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los Potter.

-¿tu sabias como abrirla?-Lily estaba roja.

-nunca me preguntaron-dijo Sirius en tono bromista.

-¿por eso necesitaban a alguien aparte de ellos?-Oliver miraba a Draco.

-sí, todos estábamos en el quinto piso, excepto Hermione y Theo, quienes hacían la guardia…-insistió el rubio.

-Theo llevaba la capa invisible de papá... por eso creían que Hermione estaban sola.-comentó Halley, en automático su madre miro con enfado a su padre quien escuchaba atónito lo que los chicos contaban.

-el punto es que a Harry se le ocurrió hacer que Theo entrara con ellos, de esta forma Theo entro a la sala de menesteres…-ahora era Ron quien miraba precavido la reacción de los presentes.

-fue cuando vi la caja y Blaise sostuvo a Hall…-Theo no pudo terminar, aun cuando tenía el mismo tono monótono su voz se apagó.

-Theo trato de defenderme, pero Ginny le lanzo un hechizo, ellos abrieron la caja y sacaron un collar con un diamante rojo…-la pequeña Potter miraba con cariño a Theo.-salieron corriendo, y los chicos entraron…-Halley miró confundida a sus amigos.

-con la conexión, ¿no es así?-sonrió Sirius.

-sí…-dudó Harry.-después Draco le quito el hechizo a Theo y Daphne curó a mi hermana…- Draco pudo notar que aun en la voz del niño que vivió había culpa, tenía por seguro y por como las miradas fueron hacia el ojiverde, que no era el único que lo había notado.

-cuando iban a escapar se encontraron conmigo, trate de defenderme pero… lo último que recuerdo fue que Ginny tomara uno de mis cabellos…-Hermione había levantado la vista, Draco la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡¿y a ninguno se le ocurrió informarme de su plan?!-Oliver estaba rojo.

-bueno, Oliver, sí… pero queríamos saber que era lo que buscaban…-insistió Draco temeroso de la reacción de su amigo.

-¡todo esto es tu culpa James! ¡Siempre contándole historias a Halley!- Lily Potter estaba sonrojada y miraba furiosa a su esposo, quien la miraba con algo de miedo en los ojos.- ¡Y tu Sirius!-el aludido casi se cae de espaldas al oír su nombre.- ¡Llenándole la cabeza a Harry! ¡Tú Lupin! ¡Creí que los mantendrías a raya! ¡Sobre todo no lo espere de ti Severus!- Snape quien había mantenido una sonrisa de satisfacción se sonrojó rápidamente.- ¡Confíe en tus manos la vida de mis dos hijos y casi mueren ambos!

-Lily… no es nuestra culpa que tus hijos se sientan…-comenzó Sirius.

-¡no te atrevas a decirlo! ¡Ellos no son ustedes!-dijo mirando a Lupin, Black y a su esposo alternadamente, señalándolos con un dedo.

-simple genética pelirroja…-Sirius parecía feliz de ver a la señora Potter fúrica.

-¡quiero la capa ahora mismo!-dijo mirando a Harry quien se sonrojo.- ¡no más aventuras el resto del año! ¡¿Me han escuchado?!-la última pregunta no era solo para los Potter, ya que los ojos verdes de Lily se posaron por todas las caras de los muchachos. Harry se levantó por la capa.

-creo Lily que esto es una exageración, los chicos necesitan estar protegidos, además ya son adul…-Dumbledore decía con calma pero no pudo terminar.

-¡SON UNOS NIÑOS DUMBLEDORE! ¡No quiero que mis hijos vuelvan a estar en ninguna clase de riesgo el resto del año!-dijo amenazadoramente Lily, quien encaraba a Dumbledore.-de esto nos haremos cargo nosotros, ¿me han entendido?-siseó con furia mirando de nuevo a todos. Draco solo pudo asentir.

Harry bajo con la capa y se la entrego de mala gana a su madre. Al menos no habían mencionado el mapa. Después de eso, la furia de Lily había bajado un poco.

-¡todos a dormir!-fue lo último que escucho de Lily Potter mientras salía por la puerta. Una vez que todos los adultos, incluido Oliver salieran, los chicos empezaron a reír.

Había sido un día extremadamente cansado para todos, tan extraño, complicado y tan agradable sentirse parte de la familia Potter. Después de un rato, Halley hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué ocurre Hall?-pregunto Hermione sonriente.

-creo que no debí contarle a Ginny toda mi vida…

-supongo que no, pero estamos aquí-sonrió Astoria.

-¿vamos a dormir?-Daphne le pregunto a Theo quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-yo…-Halley de nuevo.

-apareceremos una cama en nuestra habitación, no hay problema.-sonrió Hermione tranquila.-sé el hechizo que hizo McGonagall, solo será una noche.

Draco acompaño a Hermione a su habitación, él hizo el hechizo apareciendo otra cama en el reducido espacio de lo que era su habitación. El rubio no se quería despedir, miró a Astoria quien le sonrió con confianza y dejo a las chicas solas. Cuando llego a su habitación Theo y Ron lo esperaban con un cansado Harry, que sonreía divertido.

-¿enserio una pijamada?-dijo con desdén el rubio, mientras pasaba sus grises ojos de uno a uno de los presentes.-no creo que sea una buena idea después de lo de hoy.

-vamos hermano, tenemos aún mucho que hablar…-sonrió Theo alcanzando a Draco, que aún era Carlo Magno.

-ah sí… ¿de qué?-preguntó con mala cara el rubio.

-Daphne me conto del pequeño Gryffindor…-sonrió con malicia el castaño.

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que el día aun no terminaba y sería una noche larga, muy larga.

_**¡Gracias por leer un capítulo más! Espero les haya gustado, ya saben cuénteme, que les ha parecido.**_

_**SWEETHOPECASTILLO: bueno, como puedes ver no era Hermione, nuestra castañita estaba dormida en la cámara de los secretos, en cuanto a Bellatrix, bueno creo que tiene más en común con Voldy de lo que creíamos. Y no te preocupes la menor de los Weasley no se saldrá limpia. Yo también quiero que tengan uno bebé pronto :3 ¡Gracias por tu review!**_

_**Bueno creo que es todo, la tranquilidad volverá a Hogwarts n.n**_

_**Pórtense muy mal.**_

_**Cassie di Black **_


	29. Calma: Recuerdos y Pesadillas

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**CALMA: Recuerdos y Pesadillas.**

-¿de qué hablas?-el rubio estaba cansado.

-pues de qué el pequeño niño vino a pedirte que le dieras asesorías la próxima semana, y a avisarte que había sacado un gran extraordinario en su examen…-dijo Theo en tono dramático.

-¿y?-siseó molesto Draco.

-pues… Theo quiere saber ¿por qué ayudaste a un Gryffindor?-sonrió Harry con tono divertido.

-porque soy un premio anual y una de nuestras responsabilidades es asesorar a los alumnos, sean de la casa que sean…-respondió con fastidio el aludido.

-se los dije…-insistió Ron

-eso no explica porque llagaste tan feliz después de eso.-sonrió Theo. Draco lo miro con mala cara, y empezó a caminar al vestidor.

-recordé mi primer año.-se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta.

Draco realmente no quería salir, pero el sueño lo mataba, había escuchado sus risas y no parecía que querían ir a la cama. Resoplo molesto y salió con mala cara.

-¿enserio?-soltó Ron sorprendido.

-¿qué tiene de malo?-comentó Theo con tono de diversión.

-es como cinco años mayor que nosotros…-dijo Harry confundido.

-solo son tres Harry…-Theo se sonrojo un poco.

-valla… nunca me lo imaginé.-sonrió Ron ahogando unas risas.

-¿de qué hablan?-cortó Draco de mal humor.

-de verdades –sonrió Theo.

-¿enserio?-él castaño asintió.-ustedes de verdad se empiezan a sentirse chicas…-se bufó el rubio mientras se tiraba en su cama.

-bueno, tu dinos Malfoy ¿quién fue la primera en tu cama?-sonrió con malicia Theo. Draco sonrió de lado.

-creo que eso todo Hogwarts lo sabe…-bufó el aludido.

-más bien todo Slytherin…-rio un poco Theo,- aquí hay dos leones.

-pero si lo sabemos Theo…-dijo Harry divertido.

-bueno, según ustedes ¿Quién?-rio el castaño.

-Pansy.-cortó Ron rodando los ojos.

-y ni siquiera fue en mi cama Nott.-replico sentándose el rubio.

-bueno, entendiste la idea.-sonrió el castaño de nuevo.- ¿qué me dices tú Weasley?

-con Lavender, pero no fue tan divertido…-Ron hizo una mueca y todos los chicos rieron con ganas.

-bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy.-cortó Draco aunque aún seguía divertido.- ¡largo!-dijo mirando a Theo.

-no, tengo una pregunta más que me ha dado vueltas la cabeza desde hace tiempo Malfoy.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿te acostaste con Astoria?-Draco empezó a reír

-¿por qué piensas eso?-pudo decir entre risas, aunque pudo ver a un sonrojado pelinegro y a un confundido pelirrojo.

-pues… siempre creí eso…-dijo Nott quien empezaba a reír.

-eres un idiota, de ser así no sería mi mejor amiga…-dijo divertido, calmado, rodando los ojos.-ahora largate Nott…-rio un poco más. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

-está bien, buenas noches...-rió Nott.

Ron siguió al castaño hasta la puerta y se despidió con la mano, Harry se quedó en silencio mirando al sonriente rubio frente a él.

-¿qué pasa Harry?-pregunto Draco notando su mirada.

-yo también lo llegue a creer…

-entonces también eres un poco idiota Potter.-sonrió divertido Draco, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.-es cómo si yo te preguntara si te has acostado con Hermione.-dijo él rodando los ojos.

-no… no lo había visto de esa forma.-rio Harry.

-no porque seamos serpientes significa que no sepamos ser amigos…-sonrió el chico.

-lo siento…-se encogió de hombros.

-¿y tú?-dijo algo confundido.

-¿yo qué?

-¿te has acostado con una chica alguna vez?-dijo Draco, y pudo notar el sonrojo de Harry.

-no…

-¿enserio?-Draco parecía confundido, no era que no le creyera, en especial por el tono rojo que tenía aun en la cara, pero…-eres _el elegido… _todas las chicas hablaban de ti en sexto año…

-sí pero… a mí me gustaba Ginny, además jamás me sentí tan cómodo con ella…

-por eso discutieron aquel día…

-exacto.

-bueno eso explica muchas cosas…-sonrió Draco divertido. Harry rodo los ojos.

-hora de dormir Malfoy…-rio divertido.

-buenas noches Harry.

-buenas noches Draco.

Draco lo único que deseaba al despertar, era que todo volviera a la normalidad. Quería paz, quería un día normal con su novia y sus amigos. Sin mortífagos.

Dicen que el tiempo es demasiado corto para quienes gozan. Las siguientes semanas habíamos estado tan tranquilos y con la seguridad de que ni Ginny ni Blaise estarían cerca que habíamos olvidado casi todo. Hermione se había recuperado rápidamente, y había tomado la iniciativa de las tutorías con el pequeño Richard, aunque al niño le gustaba más pasar tiempo con Draco. De alguna extraña forma podía ver lo que pasaba cuando mi rubio amigo estaba cerca de él, pero prefería mantener mis comentarios callados, en especial con Theo cerca.

A las chicas parecía habérseles olvidado la batalla en contra de nosotros, aunque no estaba seguro de que Astoria fuera feliz con esa idea, algunas veces intentaba que comenzara de nuevo la pelea pero no resultaba muy bien. Bueno, no siempre resultaba. La última vez que habíamos discutido chicos contra chicas, Draco en un último intento por paz nos contó del diamante rojo en el armario. Y sí, no tardamos en ir ahí. Claro que esta vez le avisamos a Oliver, y bueno, a Dumbledore, quien de muy buena gana me presto la espada de Gryffindor.

Habíamos decidido ir solamente Draco y yo, pero ante la furia de mi novia, Oliver y ella se adhirieron a nosotros. El túnel era estrecho, Draco iba frente mío con el mapa, Astoria me seguía y al final iba Oliver, podía estar seguro de ello porque lo escuchaba maldecir cada vez que se tropezaba. Llegamos a un extraño lugar, en las raíces de un árbol. Había una mesa de madera, empezamos a revisar los cajones.

Escuche a Draco decir un hechizo y abrir un cajón. Saco la mitad de un diamante rojo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé la espada y lo atravesé, un fuerte chirrido provocó que los cuatro nos tapáramos los oídos, la piedra parecía sacar sangre de cada uno de los pedazos que habían quedado en la mesa, el sonido y la sangre pararon un par de minutos después, y los pedazos del diamante se volvieron negros. Oliver los tomó en un pañuelo, y salimos de ahí. Dumbledore se había quedado con ese pañuelo y la espada, después de contarle todo y claro, nos enviara a la enfermaría para que la señora Pomfrey nos diera un chequeo.

Todo había salido bien y pronto serían vacaciones. Sería la primera navidad con mis padres y mi hermana, estaba realmente emocionado. Kingsley había dado libertad a la madre de Draco, después de lo de Halloween, así que, por boca de mi padre sabía que Narcisa Malfoy, Molly Weasley, Tonks, o bueno Dora Lupin y mi madre estaban preparando una gran fiesta en la mansión Malfoy, así que de cierta manera me sentía bien en pasar un rato como familia, todos juntos. Aun me preguntaba si sería extraño pasar navidad con Draco, pero todo este año era tan extraño que ya me había acostumbrado. Realmente no me molestaba pasar navidad con él, éramos amigos. Si en primer año alguien me lo hubiera mencionado, le hubiera dicho que estaba loco.

Bueno el partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin fue uno de los que más había durado en lo que llevaba en el colegio, ni Draco ni yo encontrábamos la snitch o la perdíamos poco después, la tormenta de esa mañana había sido la peor del invierno. Realmente yo no consideraba un triunfo, había sido un casi empate. Aunque me encantó saber que aún era más veloz que Draco en mi escoba. Debo admitir que el partido no fue lo único que ganamos esa tarde, también un fuerte resfriado. Fue una semana maravillosa la que siguió, pues descubrí que mi querida novia era muy buena enfermera.

Cuando por fin pude acabar mi ensayo de tres metros de pergamino para Snape, me dedique a empacar todo. Al día siguiente regresaríamos a casa, estaba emocionado. Draco estaba dormido, de alguna manera estaba cansado de no poder dormir como él. Tranquilamente. Quería que las pesadillas pararan, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Así que me acerqué a él.

-¡Draco!-le grite mientras agitaba violentamente su hombro, haciendo que el rubio despertara agitado y se pusiera de pie de inmediato.

-¡¿qué ocurre?!-estaba preocupado y buscaba su varita. Empecé a reír. El hizo una mueca y me golpeó con su almohada.- ¡me has dado un susto de muerte Potter!

-lo siento…-trataba de calmarme, pero es que pasar tanto tiempo con los gemelos me había hecho saber hacer bromas, y las ultimas semanas con Ron y Theo me habían hecho recordar esos viejos tiempos.

-lo siento…-gruñó Draco de mal humor volviendo a la cama.

-no, espera no duermas…-supliqué. El rubio arqueó una ceja.-ya decidí quien…

-¿Quién qué?-pregunto el chico confundido frunciendo el ceño.

-no quiero que mis padres o alguien de la orden se dé cuenta de mis pesadillas…

-¿quién?-su rostro se volvió serio y me miraba a los ojos.

-creo que… Daphne…

-¿estás seguro?

-sí, pero que duerma Theo.-me apresuré a decir, no dejaría que la dulce Daphne viera lo que sea que me ponía tan mal, además sabía que el castaño podía soportarlo.

-de acuerdo…-suspiró Draco poniéndose de pie.-es la última noche, así que supongo…

-yo iré por Theo.-sonreí, él rodó los ojos y caminó de mala gana a la habitación de las chicas.

Entré a la habitación de Theo y Ron, como siempre el pelirrojo soltaba guturales ronquidos, reí por lo bajo. Theo estaba despierto y me miró divertido al verme entrar silencioso.

-¿qué pasa Potter?-sonrió el castaño.

-¿crees que podríamos hacerlo esta noche?-dije con una mueca.

-¿quién?-preguntó arqueando una ceja tranquilamente.

-le dije a Draco que se lo pidiera a Daphne…-me sentía un niño pequeño contándole a su padre acerca de una travesura. Theo parecía sorprendido.

-bueno… ¿cuándo?-pregunto el castaño recuperándose.

-esta noche.-le sonreí mostrando los dientes. Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿enserio?

-sí…

-camina Potter…-resopló con tono cansado empujándome divertido a la puerta.

Al entrar a la habitación, Draco le daba instrucciones a una adormilada rubia quien sonrió al vernos a mí y a Theo, o eso quise suponer.

-¿lista?-preguntó el castaño, para después besar castamente los labios de su novia.

-si cariño-sonrió Daphne.

-tú vas a la cama Nott.-dijo Draco mirando su cama. Theo asintió.-tú en la otra Harry.-me dijo con un cabeceó.

Asentí y caminé hasta mi cama. Me arropé. Y miré el techo. ¿Realmente quería esto? ¿Pararían las pesadillas?

-abran la conexión…-dijo Draco. Y así lo hice.

_-muy bien, ahora tienen que dormir, Daphne y yo nos encargaremos de que siga abierta.-comentó el rubio. Las preguntas seguían rodando mi cabeza._

_-si no funciona pondremos un escudo.-dijo Theo preocupado,-¿podemos, no?_

_-podemos.-afirmó con confianza el rubio.-pero primero debemos saber ¿qué o quién las provoca?_

_-a dormir…-Daphne estaba cansada.-buenas noches a ambos…_

De alguna forma las palabras de Daphne me hicieron cerrar los ojos y pude sentir que a Theo también, ¿había usado algún hechizo? Y Morfeo reinó.

-¿cómo lo hiciste?- la rubia podía sentir el asombro de su amigo.

-he estado leyendo acerca de la conexión Draco.-sonrió sin más. Sentándose en un sofá, que ella apareció.

-bueno, dos horas Daphne…

-dos horas Draco…

Y así pasó la noche para ambos rubios, alternaban guardias de dos horas que era lo que podían durar sin complicaciones uniendo la conexión entre ambos dormidos. No había sido fácil al principio para Daphne, pero como buena alumna para su tercera guardia lo tenía todo bajo control y Draco pudo dormir dos horas.

La cabeza de la rubia no tenía ninguna complicación en seguir sus pensamientos, miró un momento a su novio quien dormía como bebé. Sonrió tranquila. Por su mente paso el recuerdo del baile de navidad en cuarto año. Cuando aún se sentía parte de todo…

++_flashback++_

-te ves hermosa Daphne.-sonrió Pansy del lado contrario de su habitación. Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia, lo sabía.

Con destreza, bajo las escaleras, en uno de los sofás estaba el rubio y el castaño, sus amigos. Ambos la miraron al llegar, y sonrieron al verla. Pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, y es que después de rechazar a un par de búlgaros, Daphne recibió la invitación que ella quería. No podía decir lo mismo que Pansy, quien había tenido que ir con Blaise, ya que Draco había conseguido ir con una francesa.

-te ves bien Daphne.-sonrió el rubio depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.- ahora, vamos que es tarde.-dijo golpeando el hombro de su amigo, quien se sonrojo un momento y le ofreció el brazo a su pareja.

-Madame.-sonrió pícaramente Theo.

-Monsieur-sonrió de vuelta la rubia tomando con cariño el brazo de su amigo.

Draco los miró con mala cara. Ambos chicos rieron. Realmente gran parte de la noche había sido bailar y bailar acompañados de Draco y aquella delgada, muy delgada francesa, quien reía divertida ante las bromas del castaño. Pronto, el rubio y su pareja desaparecieron, Theo, mantenía viva la conversación con su amiga.

-nunca lo creí de Granger.-rio Theo.-de hecho, creí que me rechazarías por ir con uno de ellos.-Daphne se sonrojó.

-bueno, tal vez no quería ir con alguien que no hablara el mismo idioma que yo.-sonrió abochornada.

-eso es muy predecible, pero poco creíble.-el chico la tomaba por la cintura.

-tal vez no quería venir, pero contra tu carita de cachorro abandonado no pude…-bromeó ella, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de su pareja.

-eres malvada.-rio el chico por lo bajo.

-¿te parece si vamos a la sala común? Me he cansado de la gente…-y era verdad, a Daphne no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo entre tanta gente y sabía que su amigo lo sabía, así que él asintió sonriente.

Para sorpresa de Daphne no bajaron a las mazmorras, Theo la dirigió a un gran salón abandonado en la torre del observatorio. La habitación era simplemente hermosa, había ventanas alrededor, Daphne camino hasta la central. Ella sonrió, la vista era hermosa. Las dos ventanas contiguas a esa, una a la izquierda y una a la derecha, eran más bajas que las demás y había almohadas descansando en los bordes inferiores de estas, que en comparación con el resto de las ventanas eran espaciosos. El lugar tenia algunas sillas y escritorios rotos, también un gran diván rosa claro que parecía antiguo.

-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, en la sala común debe estar Draco con…-Theo hizo una mueca. Daphne sonrió.

-supongo que Pansy tendrá ocupada mi habitación.-ella rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-bueno, puedes dormir aquí. Una chica de ultimo ha aparecido el diván hace algún tiempo… hacia mucho no venía por aquí…-sinceró el chico recargado en la pared al lado de la ventana.

-no entiendo por qué, este lugar es impresionante.-sonrió Daphne mirando a su amigo. Él se encogió de hombros.

-malos recuerdos de malas decisiones…-comentó en tono lúgubre.

-bueno, pero el lugar no tiene culpa de tus decisiones.-Daphne le daba la espalda a la ventana y recargaba sus manos en el borde.

-no, pero si trae recuerdos Daphne.-dijo él mirándola.

-entonces mejor no me hubieras traído... –dijo con un tono triste la chica.-no me gusta verte así.

-bueno, tal vez un buen recuerdo le quite lo malo a este lugar.-Theo sonrió, ella le sonrió de vuelta.

El castaño la miraba a los ojos, el verde se fundía con el azul de ella. Ninguno de los dos se movía, era extraño. Cuando la chica cayó de sí, aparto la mirada y se giró a ver de nuevo por la ventana. Él la abrazó por la cintura quedando tras de ella. Podía sentir sus respiraciones en el cuello, eso la hizo sonrojar. Se giró sin que él la soltara y lo abrazo dulcemente. ¿En qué momento había dejado de verlo como su mejor amigo? Respiró tranquilizándose y calmó su sonrojo. Después levanto la vista de nuevo, Theo sonrió. Se acercó despacio hasta que se rosaran sus labios. Pero ninguno de los dos avanzó más.

-te quiero Daphne…-sonrió

-y yo a ti Theo…-sonrió la chica de vuelta.

Entonces él la beso. No era el primero que se habían dado ellos dos, así que Daphne supo cómo contestar, hacia tanto no lo había besado. No era que ellos hubiesen sido novios o hubieran salido antes, simplemente se habían besado. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso también se preguntaba ella. Los labios de Theo se movían suavemente con los de ella, en una danza que ambos sabían llevar, él mordió su labio inferior haciéndola gemir, su lengua como un conquistador entro a la boca de ella, era la primera vez que Theo hacia algo así y aunque Daphne no era precisamente una experimentada jugadora en esas artes, siguió el ritmo del chico, que empezaba a aumentar, mientras la apretaba contra sí.

Pronto Daphne se quedó sin aire, pero Theo no separó sus labios de la piel de ella. Bajo por su mentón y por su cuello hasta su clavícula, mordiendo y chupando. Los cuerpos de ambos empezaban a reaccionar, ella podía sentir a Theo golpeando su vientre por encima de la delicada tela de su vestido. Él volvió a besarla en los labios. Ella lo tomó del cuello y profundizo más el beso. De alguna extraña forma quería más. Sin darse cuenta, pudo sentir la fría piedra de la pared en su espalda, y en un movimiento, Theo la levantó del suelo. Ella enrollo sus piernas en la cadera de él, apretando. Él soltó un gemido ronco y callado por el beso que continuaba. De nuevo, Theo bajo por el cuello de la chica, y la separó de la pared, bajando el cierre del delicado vestido, mientras ella empezaba a desanudar la corbata del castaño.

Daphne piso de nuevo y con sus manos el chico bajo los tirantes del vestido, haciendo que se deslizara hasta el suelo, mientras, ella desabotonaba su camisa. Antes de que ella pudiera caer de si, ambos estaban en el diván, desnudos. Pudo sentir los dedos de él aventurándose por su sexo, haciendo que las sensaciones la hicieran jadear. El peso del chico cambio y estaba encima de ella. Se miraron a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra, él entro despacio. Ella se sonrojo, dolía.

-¿Estas bien?-susurró el castaño al ver que ella cerraba los ojos.

-duele…

-¿Quieres que…?-dudó él dejando de moverse.

-no, está bien.-ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo beso.

Daphne estaba tranquila, realmente se sentía bien de que él hubiese sido el primero.

++_fin flashback++_

-¿Daphne?-la voz de Draco la hizo reaccionar.

-dime…-sonrió ella.

-debes dormir.-le sonrió su amigo, cobijándola con una manta afelpada azul.

-gracias.-sonrió ella- dos horas Draco…

-dos horas…-rio el chico mientras abría la conexión, ella lo pudo sentir y cerró la suya.

La mañana siguiente estaba fría y desperté gracias a Draco, aún tenía las sensaciones en mi cuerpo, me incorporé buscando mis gafas. Cuando miré alrededor, había un pálido Theo que me miraba con preocupación, Daphne estaba a su lado, aun llevaba su rosada pijama y trataba de tranquilizar a Theo.

-¿cómo demonios no logras recordarlo Potter?-pude sentir el pánico en la voz del castaño, caminé hasta la cama de Draco y me senté en los pies.

-solo siento las sensaciones y despierto cansado…-me encogí de hombros.

-pues claro que despertarías cansado…-respiro Theo recuperando el tono monótono de su voz.

-¿qué paso en el sueño?-pregunto Draco sentándose al lado contrario mío.

-bueno, primero soñé con Astoria, gracias por las imágenes de mi mejor amiga…-gruño por lo bajo lanzándome una almohada. Me sonrojé.- ¿ni siquiera recuerdas esa parte?-arqueó una ceja.

-esa parte si la recuerdo…-dije negando con la cabeza, tratando de alejar el sonrojo.

-bueno, sería increíble no lo recordara…-bromeo Draco divertido. Daphne rodó los ojos.

-como sea… el problema son las pesadillas…-dijo la rubia empujando el brazo de Theo.-concentrate.

-está bien…-el castaño estaba serio.- es bastante extraño, es como si fuera un prisionero. Ella baja y te tortura…-parecía que Theo no quería continuar.- con maldiciones, con navajas… es totalmente sádico, después miras alrededor. Todos estaban ahí.-abrazó a Daphne con fuerza.- los mata frente de ti, y ni siquiera rápidamente… los gritos, el llanto… y su desquiciada risa…

-¿estás bien?-preocupé

-sí, supongo… verme morir no es la mejor forma de iniciar el día…-hizo una mueca.

-¿quién ella?-pregunto Draco.

-tu tía, hermano… ella sabe de la conexión… -preocupó el castaño.-y sabe de nosotros… es como si en cada sueño, revisara la mente de Harry…

-Draco, necesitamos el escudo antes de que…-Daphne no terminó.

-yo creo que ya lo sabe, pero debemos mantenernos protegidos…-soltó sin más el rubio.-abre la conexión Potter.-y obedecí.

Draco recito un par de hechizos en latín en mi mente. Fue extraño. Realmente no me sentía diferente.

-mañana veremos si funciono.-hizo una mueca el rubio.-me daré una ducha…-bostezó dirigiéndose al baño.

-gracias… a los dos…-me encogí de hombros. Daphne me sonrió.

-no es nada Harry, ahora somos amigos.-me beso la frente, después de ponerse de pie.-debo irme…-me dijo de nuevo.

-nos vemos en el almuerzo.-me sonrió Theo, alcanzando la mano de Daphne y golpeando mi hombro.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación. Me sentía un tanto más tranquilo, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien con el escudo.

_**¡Gracias por leer un capítulo más!**_

_**Después de la tormenta viene la calma… **_

_**SWEETHOPECASTILLO: gracias por tu review, creo que realmente Lily estaba furiosa con lo que había sucedido, no le importó cortar cabezas sin importar a quien. En cuanto a Blaise y Ginny, la pagaran caro, ten eso por seguro. También creo que a Draco le hacía falta ver a su padre, y un momento cortito entre ellos :3 que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo besos.**_

_** : SUPERJUNIOR: gracias por tu review, si, la verdad que Lily perdió los estribos y agarro parejo como buena madre que es xD no es nada igual cuidate.**_

_**SALECIA: tienes razón, la poción multijugos dejo de hacer efecto en el momento adecuado, en cuanto a Pansy, ten por seguro que tiene una historia que contar, pero será más adelante ;) con lo que paso con Lucius y Draco, creo que realmente era necesario para ambos saber que la familia sigue unida y que no importa cuán diferentes sea, son familia y por fin se ha iluminado el cerebro del señor Malfoy y ha hecho lo correcto… como puedes ver, esta vez nuestros chicos no tienen mucho que hacer, ya que con el regaño de mamá Lily han aprendido a informar xD realmente no fue tan pijamada, creo que ninguno de los chicos estaba en posibilidades de aguantar más tiempo, había sido un largo día. Te agradezco mucho tus reviews y que te hayas tomado el tiempo para comentar. Que hayas tenido un bonito día y que te sea leve el mucho trabajo **___

_**XXM3CH3XX: hola, gracias por tu review, realmente me hace muy feliz leer cada vez que me dicen que les gusta mi historia, lamento lo de las uñas xD la verdad es que los he estado subiendo a deshoras de la madrugada… pues, creo que los chicos tendrán una feliz y tranquila navidad xD así que puedes estar tranquila. Igual cuidate mucho.**_

_**Estoy sumamente feliz por los 33 followers y los 20 favoritos se los agradezco mucho, espero no decepcionarlos. ¡GRACIAS! **_

_**Creo que es todo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, cuénteme, ¿qué les pareció este? Yo estoy feliz, porque en este capítulo se nota más que cada día que pasa los chicos se unen más, dejando atrás el pasado y uniéndose como amigos. :3**_

_**Lo siento, ya sé estoy de cursi hoy xD **_

_**Pórtense muy mal, besos y abrazos :***_

_**Cassie di Black **_


	30. Confesiones

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**CONFESIONES **

Los chicos llegaron al expreso de Hogwarts, y como nunca en la vida, se metieron los ocho a uno de los compartimientos algo apretados, pero en una amena conversación que duró el resto del viaje. Llegar a King Cross no fue exactamente lo que la mayoría esperaba, los señores Greengras esperaban a sus hijas y saludaron tranquilamente al resto del grupo, los padres de Hermione esperaban por ella sentados en una banca, tal parecía que ella pasaría navidad en Australia, se despidieron de ella, dentro muy dentro, Draco estaba decepcionado. El resto de grupo camino al encuentro de un par de cabezas pelirrojas y por poco que cueste creerlo, hasta Draco se emocionó al ver juntos y bromeando de nuevo a los gemelos.

-mamá nos ha enviado por ustedes.-empezó uno, el rubio no podía distinguirlos pues quien sea que fuese George, traía consigo la oreja postiza.

-cree que no son lo suficientemente mayores para ir a casa solos.-comento el otro en tono burlón.

-aunque bueno, creo que ninguna de las madres lo cree George…-en ese momento Draco pudo captar quien era quien.

-cierren la boca.-gruñó Ron, abrazando al gemelo que acababa de hablar y por ende era Fred.-te extrañé idiota.-Draco no pudo evitar reír.

Después de una muy divertida y ocurrente platica entre los Weasley, Draco pudo notar la incomodidad de Theo. En ese momento lo entendió. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, había perdido todo con la guerra. Su madre había muerto cuando él era pequeño, y su padre, como mortífago debía estar en Azcaban, bien, había escapado, pero aunque Theo quisiera volver a casa estaría solo. El rubio miró los ojos verdes del castaño y pudo notar ese vacío que había tenido él mismo en Azcaban, en ese momento se prometió a sí mismo jamás permitir que alguien que él quisiera se sintiera de esa forma otra vez.

-tú vas a casa conmigo, mamá estará feliz de verte hermano.-susurró Draco abrazando por los hombros a su amigo. Él lo miro un momento y luego le sonrió como si lo hubieran entendido todo.

-gracias Draco…-soltó quedamente el chico mirando el suelo. El aludido negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

El camino a casa con los gemelos no fue lo más ortodoxo, ellos querían meter a todo el grupo en un auto hechizado. Y sumamente incomodos, los chicos trataron de subir. Halley acabo encima de todos. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, en especial con la manera de conducir de Fred, que por más regaños que le hacía su hermano, seguía manejando de la misma forma. Cuando por fin aterrizo el auto, los chicos bajaron. Draco notó que esa no era su casa.

-hey Nott, bienvenido a mi casa.-sonrió Ron un poco sonrojado.

-gracias Ron, ¿tendremos tiempo de molestar a los gnomos?-sonrió el castaño empujando a Ron quien entre risas asintió.

-chicos, de verdad quiero ver a mi madre…-dijo Draco mirando a los gemelos.

-¿qué te hace pensar que no la veras?-sonrió George. Realmente no era difícil distinguirlos, la oreja postiza era un tono más clara que la otra, pero Draco no lo notó hasta ese momento.

-bueno, sé que la veré, pero la quiero ver ya.-contesto un poco frustrado el rubio. Era difícil hablar enserio con ese par.

-entonces entra niño de mamá.-rió un poco Fred, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Draco rodó los ojos y así lo hizo. En el sofá de la entrada estaban sentados Sirius, Lupin, James, Arthur y Charly, quienes sonrieron al verlos entrar.

-bienvenidos chicos.-sonrió el pelirrojo amante de los dragones, abrazando a Draco soltándolo solo para continuar con el siguiente.

-hola.-sonrió Draco.

Arthur fue el siguiente en abrazarlo, haciéndole sentir a Draco, como cada vez que llegaba a ese lugar parte de la familia Weasley. El resto de los adultos también lo saludaron de la misma manera, aunque el que más lo apretó fue Sirius, Draco tuvo que decirle que lo asfixiaba para no morir. Después de eso, en la puerta de la cocina estaba Narcisa, su madre, con una gran sonrisa. El rubio no tenía palabras, así que fue y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Pudo sentir a su mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sentir un pequeño niño de nuevo.

-Hola cariño.-Draco soltó a su madre y pudo ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-hola mamá… traje a Theo.-sonrió él a su madre tranquilo.

-estaba segura de que lo harías, iremos a casa después de cenar.- él asintió. Aunque estaba un poco más alto que su madre, se pudo sentir bastante pequeño.

-señora.-sonrió Theo a un lado de Draco.

-hola querido.-sonrió su madre y abrazó al castaño y también le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar.

No era la primera navidad que Theo pasaba con Draco, pero se sentía igual de emocionante que la primera. Por detrás de su madre distinguió a la matriarca de los Weasley, quien le sonrió. Draco entro a la cocina a saludar, a la señora Weasley, a la mamá de Harry, quien se veía tranquila y de buen humor, a su tía Andrómeda, quien tenía en brazos al pequeño Teddy, quien jalo despiadadamente del cabello del rubio al saludarlo. Con una mueca saludó a su prima Tonks, a quien había dejado abajo por una cabeza, hacía tanto no la veía que estaba realmente sorprendido de haber crecido tanto.

-bueno chicos, vallan al jardín, la cena estará lista en un rato.-dijo la señora Weasley en su ya común tono mandón.

Los chicos pasaron un buen rato molestando a los gnomos del jardín de los Weasley. Halley había preferido quedarse en la cocina a salir con ellos. Draco no la culpaba, sabía por boca de Astoria que pasar tanto tiempo con chicos no era algo divertido. Pronto llegó Oliver tranquilo, saludó a los chicos y entró a la casa de los Weasley. Para cuando los llamaron a cenar, a Draco no le sorprendió que la comida se acabara tan rápidamente, tampoco que la señora Weasley tuviera una gran tarta de melaza preparada para los recién llegados. Percy, quien llegaba de una cena con Kingsley dio de brincos al saber que había llegado a tiempo.

\- Victoire es preciosa Molly, hemos ido a verla ayer por la tarde, estoy segura de que estás muy orgullosa de tu nieta.-sonrió Andrómeda platicando tranquilamente junto a Draco.

-¿qué?-Ron dejó la tarta de melaza en su plato, algo poco común.- ¡¿ya nació?! ¡No me enviaste una carta madre!-gruño el chico sonrojado.

-¿Quién?-se aventuró Theo mirando a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur, cariño.-sonrió Molly Weasley al castaño, luego miro con desaprobación a su hijo.-no sabía que te tenía que avisar, además, llevo un mes sin recibir una sola carta tuya…

-mamá… Snape nos ha puesto trabajo al por mayor… y hemos tenido entrenamiento de quidditch…-dijo sonrojándose el chico.

-bueno pues tal parece que es una mala organización tuya, pues tanto Narcisa como Lily recibieron carta de sus respectivos hijos.-dijo la matriarca Weasley con mala cara.

Inconscientemente Draco miró a Harry quien se sonrojo y luego en dirección a Ron quien miraba a ambos chicos con mala cara.

-pero Snape ama a Draco, y a Harry lo ayudó Astoria con sus trabajos de pociones…-se defendió el chico.

-¡oye! Eso no es verdad, ayer terminé el pergamino de tres metros como a las dos de la mañana.-gruño Harry.-yo he estado haciendo mis trabajos solo…

-pero Astoria te ayuda con lo que no entiendes, Hermione ha estado tan entretenida con las tutorías de Richard que hasta se ha olvidado de Draco…-se defendió el pelirrojo. Draco se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Percy y bebía tranquilo de su jugo de calabaza, hasta que Theo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro tomándolo por sorpresa, estaba a punto de atragantarse.

-y ¿por qué no le pides a alguien más que te ayude Ron-Ron?-se bufó George.

-como si fuera tan fácil…-gruño el aludido dándole una gran mordida a su tarta.

-¿cuándo nació?-preguntó Draco, dado que a Ron se le había olvidado el motivo principal.

-hace dos días.-sonrió Arthur.

-es muy pequeña aun…-sonrió la menor de los Potter con ganas.-ya quiero conocerla…

-será en navidad cariño-soltó Lily.

El resto de la cena paso tranquila, aunque a Molly Weasley le molestaba sobremanera el hecho de que el menor de sus varones no le enviara cartas cada semana, como Draco o Harry lo hacían a sus respectivas madres, pero Ron la había tenido toda la vida y de cierta manera también era algo nuevo para Draco hacerlo. En cuanto a Harry, el rubio estaba seguro que era porque jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Tan pronto como terminaron, Narcisa, Draco, Theo y para sorpresa de los chicos, Sirius se despidieron de los Weasley y se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy. Estar en casa no era precisamente lo que había esperado Draco. Will y Daphne, los elfos domésticos los esperaban ansiosos, y con sus trajes en color pastel, esos no los había comprado él, sabía que habían sido seguramente elección de Sirius, en especial al ver como recibieron a su tío.

Narcisa envió a los tres a la cama. Draco y Theo sabían muy bien donde ir a dormir, pues incluso el castaño había pasado veranos enteros con su amigo. Sirius miró a los chicos confundido. Tal parecía que su tío había pasado las noches en la habitación del rubio.

-no puedes quedarte en mi habitación.-rio Draco.

-es culpa de Narcisa, ella no me dijo…-gruño.

-la ama Cissy le ha pedido a Daphne que le prepare una habitación al amo Sirius.-sonrió la elfina haciendo una gran reverencia.- si gusta seguir a Daphne amo Sirius.-sonrió la criatura. Sirius asintió y empezó a caminar, no sin antes despeinar a su sobrino y a Theo, quien rio encantado.

-me agrada Sirius.-sonrió el castaño.

-a mí también Nott, pero es hora de dormir…-bostezo el rubio aun en el pasillo

-¿mañana podemos ir al callejón diagon?

-claro, tengo cosas que comprar.-sonrió el rubio.

-¿sabes? Aun no se lo he pedido a Daphne…-sincero su amigo recargado en el marco de la puerta contigua a la de la habitación de Draco.

-¿pedirle qué?-confundió el chico.-espera, ¿a cuál Daphne?-rio un poco.

-a Daphne Greengras ¡idiota!-rió con ganas el castaño.-que sea mi novia…

-espera, ¿no son nada?-eso era realmente increíble.-llevan casi seis meses besuqueándose…

-no seas pesado Malfoy…-dijo el castaño algo sonrojado, mientras golpeaba el hombro de su amigo con fuerza.

-¡oye!-dijo el rubio de mal humor.

-no se lo he pedido, simplemente es un acuerdo mutuo, pero no quiero que sea así, quiero pedírselo… tu sabes, la última vez que paso algo así entre nosotros termino sin que lo supiéramos…

-fue tu culpa, eran amigos y luego confundieron todo…-regaño Draco sobándose aun el brazo.

-sí, no quiero que sea de nuevo de esa forma… quiero comprarle algo, preparar algo especial.-sonrió el castaño.

-bueno, planea algo y mañana iremos a buscar las cosas…-sonrió Draco dando media vuelta.

-gracias Malfoy…-Draco se giró su amigo lo miraba con gratitud.

-no es nada Nott, siempre has sido parte de mi disfuncional familia.-sonrió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-me gusta ser parte de los Malfoy…-rio un poco.-buenas noches señor de Granger.-el rubio empezó a reír.

-buenas noches futuro señor de Greengras.-pudo escuchar las carcajadas de su amigo desde la otra habitación cuando ambos entraron a su dormitorio.

-¡¿qué?!-estaba seguro de que asesinaría a Ron si hablaba enserio.

-no me hagas repetirlo…-dijo muy rojo mi pelirrojo ¿amigo? La verdad estaba dudándolo.

Estábamos a lados contrarios de la habitación de él, las comunes dos camas para nosotros nos separaban, aunque para mí no era mayor problema brincar sobre ellas. Fred y George nos miraban divertidos. No le encontraba lógica a lo que acababa de ver, mucho menos lo que me acababa de decir Ron. ¿En qué maldito y retorcido mundo me había metido? Ellos eran amigos, solo eso. No quería que fueran más. No permitiría que fueran más que eso.

-Harry… debes tranquilizarte…-me suplicaba Ron, aun sonrojado.- ¡ustedes hagan algo!-miró con frustración a sus hermanos, que no paraban de reír.

-¡¿tranquilizarme?! ¡¿Escuchaste lo que dijiste?!-la furia salía por cada poro de mi piel, y podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-¡¿y dicen ser mis hermanos?!-miró con furia a los gemelos, quienes pararon de reír, pero seguían divertidos por la situación.

-está bien Ronnie…-sonrió Fred.

-vamos Harry, ¿recuerdas cuando empezaste a salir con Ginny?-miré con furia a George.

-¡no es lo mismo!-replique con mala cara.

-de hecho lo es.-dijo Fred

-solo que esta vez tu eres el hermano.-sonrió George.

-debo admitir que Ron estaba menos molesto que tú ahora.-rio Fred.

-pero realmente nos agradaría verte colgarlo del sauce boxeador.-dijo George mirando a su hermano gemelo y riendo con él.

-pero ustedes han pasado toda su vida con Ginny y conmigo, me conocen…-repliqué molesto.-conozco a Ron,-dije con una mueca.- y Halley es el primer año que la tengo conmigo…- me senté en una cama con los brazos cruzados.-es mi hermanita…

-Ginny es mi hermanita Harry, haya hecho lo que hizo por voluntad propia o no… y el hecho que te conociera no ayudó con el enojo…-soltó Ron recargado en la pared.

-espero que la trates bien Weasley porque te juro que no dudaré en usar los hechizos de Snape contra ti.-lo miré amenazadoramente. Él sonrió ¿por qué lo hacía?

-no esperaría menos de ti.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡oh vamos Harry! Es mejor que todo quede en familia.-sonrió George abrazándome por los hombros.

-¿a quién prefieres al más idiota de los Weasley o al imbécil de Zabini?-puntualizo Fred sentándose del lado contario a mí. Los miré alternadamente por un momento.

-a Ron…-solté un poco más tranquilo.

-bueno, entonces no habrá necesidad que los cuidemos esta noche.-dijo George soltándome.

-no creo que se maten, vayamos a la cama Georgie.-Fred se puso de pie.

-no harás muy feliz a tu hermanita si mañana Ron no despierta sano y salvo Harry.-rio George caminando a la puerta.

-me imagino…-resoplé sin moverme.

-lamento no haberte dicho antes…-suspiró Ron, una vez que los gemelos salieran de la habitación. Esa era la parte que menos me molestaba.

-¿desde cuándo Ron?-lo miré molesto.

-Halloween…

-¿no pensaste en decírmelo?

-¿conociéndote? No…-rió por lo bajo. Empecé a reír, bueno, en ese aspecto tenía razón.

-ya te lo advertí Weasley.-dije acostándome en mi cama.

-lo tendré en cuenta Potter.-comento divertido, apagando la luz.

La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente en la mansión Malfoy, después del desayuno, Theo y Draco salieron tranquilamente, esta vez tomarían el autobús noctambulo. Esperaron en la acera, en cuanto apareció le pidieron que los llevara al caldero chorreante, ya que Narcisa les había exigido no aparecerse hasta que el asunto con Bellatrix se arreglara. Había sido difícil convencerla de dejarlos ir solos, hasta que Sirius interfirió por su sobrino. De alguna forma Draco tenía que admitir que el hecho de tener a Sirius cerca era de lo mejor que había ocurrido esa navidad.

Los chicos se dirigieron a Gringotts una vez en el callejón. Draco uso la cartera que le había dado Hermione a inicio de año para guardar unos galeones de su bóveda, por su parte Theo tuvo que hechizar el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ambos chicos caminaban tranquilamente mirando las estanterías.

-¿ya se te ocurrió algo?-pregunto Draco mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.

-no realmente…-sincero con una mueca el castaño.

-ese sí es un problema hermano.-sonrió Draco.

-lo sé, no soy bueno para estas cosas. –suspiro con tono cansado.

-nadie lo es Nott…-rió por lo bajo Draco. Su amigo lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-tú sí.

-no, todo lo planeaba mi padre.-rio con ganas el rubio.

-demonios, en buen momento esta de doble agente.-susurro por lo bajo.

-seguramente si hablas con mamá te ayudará un poco.

-hablas de tu madre como si fuera la mía también.-sonrió Theo.

-es como si lo fuera.-dijo Draco sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¿Draco?-la voz de Harry lo hizo girarse, él y Ron venían hacia ellos.-no creí encontrarlos…

-ni nosotros a ustedes.-soltó como si nada Nott.-la mamá de Draco se ha puesto como loca.-bromeo, ganándose un puñetazo por parte del rubio.- ¡oye! Seamos honestos de no ser por Sirius no nos habrían dejado venir solos.-sonrió mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-están preocupadas por lo de Bellatrix.-soltó algo inquieto el pelirrojo.

-pero, bueno, al menos es ella y no Voldemort.-negó con la cabeza Harry.

-sí, pero está más loca que él y una cabra.-comento de mala gana Draco.

-¿cómo han conseguido venir ustedes?-inquieto el castaño mirando a los leones.

-bueno, Fred y George venían a la tienda hoy, así que venimos con ellos.-sonrió Harry.

-bueno eso es algo… nosotros hemos venido en el autobús noctambulo, ya que la mamá de Draco nos hizo prometer que no nos apareceríamos…-bufó Theo.

-realmente está preocupada, tu no conoces a Bellatrix como nosotros…-soltó el rubio, él también estaba preocupado ¿de qué sería capaz su tía?

-en eso tienes razón, pero no nos atacaría aquí, hay aurores por todos lados buscando a los fugitivos.-cortó Ron.

-igual que en Hogsmeade...-agregó preocupado el niño que vivió.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que los chicos evitaron mirarse. Draco no estaba seguro de lo que podía llegar a pasar y tal parecía que ellos tampoco, eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor. La preocupación de los padres de todos las últimas semanas, había incrementado a sobremanera después de que llegaran de Hogwarts y es que si bien, el colegio era uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico, también había sido destruido con la guerra. Bellatrix no traía nada bueno con ella, y nadie estaría a salvo hasta que la encontraran.

-bueno… tal vez Ron pueda ayudarte Nott…-soltó por fin el rubio.

-buena idea, si no, podremos ir por una cerveza de mantequilla…-sonrió Theo. Ron asintió y ambos se alejaron.

-espero no te importe acompañarme por algo para Hermione…-el rubio miro al ojiverde. Este sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-siempre quedamos los dos…-Harry empezaba a caminar.

-bueno, tal parece que es cosa del destino.-sonrió con ganas Draco. Ambos chicos rieron un poco.

Caminaron a la antigua y familiar tienda del señor Craviotto, Harry parecía sorprendido de estar ahí. El hombre salió del mostrador y abrazo al rubio. Draco presento a Harry y el hombre le apretó fuertemente la mano, diciendo que era un placer tener al salvador del mundo mágico en su tienda. Harry solamente se sonrojo y agradeció la atención, Draco reía abiertamente, ganándose unas fulminantes miradas del ojiverde.

-señorino Malfoy, ¿en puedo ayudarles a usted y a su amico?-sonrió el hombre quien había vuelto al mostrador.

-bueno vengo por algo especial...-sonrió el rubio.

-¿speciale? Lo que sea, sé que encontraremos algo.-sonrió el hombre

-¿has pensado en algo?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-por supuesto Potter.

-¿qué es lo que está buscando señorino? ¿Un braccialetto? ¿Una collana?-insistió el hombre.

-un anello di fidanzamento.-sonrió Draco con el mismo acento del hombre, acercándose al aparador.

-¿y eso es?-pregunto Harry acercándose con Draco.

-un anillo señorino Potter,-sonrió con ternura el señor Craviotto.-uno de compromiso.

Había sido una mañana bastante cansada para las hermanas Greengras, Daphne por fin se había podido deshacer de su madre y su hermana, diciendo que prefería leer un rato en la biblioteca que seguir probándose los vestidos que su madre les había traído de su viaje a Milán.

Bajo las escaleras, y entro en silencio al despacho de su padre, quien al verla sonrió, pero no hizo ruido, ella caminaba en silencio mirando la puerta como si su madre fuera a llegar en cualquier momento con otro raro y apretado vestido rosado.

-no creo que a tu madre le agrade que no te pruebes todos los vestidos.-sonrió sacando la pipa de su boca. Daphne dio un respingo y miro a su padre con diversión.

-ya me los he probado todos…-dijo ella haciendo una mueca de niña pequeña. El hombre rio y le señalo una silla.

-ella te ha escogido unos bastante bellos…-sonrió con ternura.

-lo sé. Pero Astoria y ella quieren que los modele una y otra vez, además son demasiado rosados.-dijo ella con una mueca.

-pero… yo escogí unos cuantos, más a tu gusto.-sonrió abochornado el hombre.

-eso lo noté papi, gracias.-dijo ella con una gran y tierna sonrisa.-pero no es como que quieras vérmelos puestos todo el tiempo, ¿o sí? –el hombre volvió a soltar una risa.

-ella quiere compartir un poco más de tiempo contigo. Dumbledore ha hablado mucho con ella, tal parece que al fin ha entendido…-insistió aun sonriente.

-eso también lo puedo ver, pero se ha olvidado de que no soy como Astoria.-sonrió con tristeza y luego desvió la mirada.

-dale una oportunidad, ella entenderá.-dijo Darrell, poniéndose de pie, hincándose frente a su hija.- ella te ama, al igual que ama a Astoria, y yo las amo a ambas, de hecho a las tres. De verdad quisiera que ustedes estuvieran bien por una navidad.-algo dentro de Daphne se anudó ante la petición de su padre.

-está bien papá, lo intentaré-sonrió ella abrazando por el cuello a su progenitor.

Una lechuza interrumpió en el despacho, haciendo un tremendo ruido al entrar, y cayendo al suelo después de haber golpeado la lámpara del techo haciendo que padre e hija se separaran de golpe para ir a ver al extraño y torpe animal. En su pata tenia amarrado un delicado pergamino, su padre lo tomo con cuidado, ayudando a la lechuza a subir al escritorio.

-¿qué es?-pregunto la rubia a su padre.

-es la invitación a la cena de navidad en casa de los Malfoy, Narcisa me lo mencionó una tarde que la encontré en Gringotts, pero como lo organizaban los Weasley, me dijo que me enviarían una lechuza.-sonrió divertido el hombre.

-¿por eso fueron a Milán?-arqueo una ceja la chica.

-así es cariño, quería que lucieras hermosa. -dijo besando la frente de su hija.- Además de que tu madre argumentaba que no tenía nada que ponerse-rió un poco el hombre.-y por lo que tengo entendido, irán todos los de su nuevo grupo de amigos, incluido Theo, que por lo que me conto Narcisa…

-lamento no habértelo contado papi…-replico palideciendo la chica.

-bueno, la verdad es que es Theo. No esperaba otra cosa después de verlo tan preocupado en la enfermería…-sonrió el hombre, escribiendo un agradecimiento con su pulcra letra y ayudando a salir a la torpe lechuza.

_**¡Hola a todos! Sí, ya sé han estado un poco cursis los últimos dos capítulos, pero es como si todo por fin pudiera salir bien para ellos. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer un capítulo más! En especial por sus reviews.**_

_**SWEETHOPECASTILLO: me agrada saber que te gusta la historia, de verdad me hace eso muy feliz. Respecto a Bella yo también la odio, pero la verdad es que también la amo, es por eso que decidí que fuera ella quien estuviera viva y no nuestro querido Voldy. Estoy segura que la que más problemas tendrá con Astoria será Lily, pero seamos sinceras, aquí entre mujeres, ¿qué madre está feliz con su nuera? Que no sea Molly con Hermione o Halley, porque claro, ambas se han hecho parte de la familia antes que nada. Y pues como puedes ver el enfado de Harry no fue taaaaaaaaaan grave, solo quiere cuidar a su pequeña y nueva hermanita xD aunque ten por seguro que no será la única discusión entre ellos dos respecto de Halley. En cuanto a la historia de Pansy, aún falta un poco, solo quiero que tengan en cuenta que ella es la última del grupo (y ya dije demasiado). Gracias por tu review. Besos.**_

_**XXM3CH3XX: qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, eso me hace feliz… bueno, lo que quiero dar a entender, y creo que es una parte que me falta explicar un poco, pero Pansy se los aclarará, es que nuestra querida Bella no fue tan loca como lo creíamos, como buena serpiente era astuta y también guardo pedazos de su alma, para cualquier situación. Es por eso que nuestra querida Lestrange sigue viva y dando lata. En cuanto a la conexión, yo sé que la menor de las Greengras entenderá que su novio no haya querido que tuviera que pasar la noche velando su sueño, aunque seguro se molestará un poco. En cuanto a la tercera generación, ya tengo el boceto del epilogo así que tendrás aunque sea una pequeña probada de los pequeños :3 y bueno, de nuevo aquí está el niño que vivió sacando su lado de hermano protector xD gracias por tu review. Besos.**_

_**SALECIA: creo que ya conteste tus primeras preguntas en los reviews anteriores jeje. Nuestra querida bella quiere hacer de las suyas lastimando a nuestro querido Harry, y por esa noche a Theo también. Estoy segura, que esta vez con las serpientes de su lado, nuestros queridos leones no se lanzaran al ruedo solo por una imagen mental, (creo firmemente que los Gryffindor a veces son valientes a lo bestia), pues la astucia de los Slytherin ayudará a enfriar un poco ciertas situaciones y a planear mejor algunas cosas. Bueno creo que solo debo decirte que pues el diamante no era de nuestro querido Voldy, y que es solo el primero de los de bella, aunque como les mencioné anteriormente, los chicos podrán entenderlo todo cuando Pansy se digne a hablar con ellos… en cuanto a informarles a los adultos, creo que Dumbledore lo debe tener más que presente, al menos la probabilidad, pero yo sí creo que se lo deben mencionar a alguien, aunque no sea Harry el que hable ni Albus el que escuche ;) y si las confesiones del capítulo anterior fueron un poco más entrometidas que las de este capítulo pero realmente era algo que teníamos que decir xD besos y abrazos. Gracias por todos tus reviews.**_

_**Creo que eso es todo, cuénteme, que les pareció el capítulo… ahora si, como SALECIA lo ha hecho, les pediré que dejen toooooodas sus dudas, para tener en cuenta que no se ha aclarado del todo, habrá unas cosas que expliquen nuestros chicos, otras que tal vez les explique yo, ya que quedaran fuera de contexto… y es que ya casi estamos llegando a la recta final apenas vamos en una curva rara, pero estamos ya casi a nada y es que para nuestro encuentro con Bella hay muchas cosas que tener antes de todo, pero hemos reunido ya bastantes muchas.**_

_**Ya sé me pongo toda rara cuando me empiezo a explayar xD pero de no ser por eso no estaríamos aquí. **_

_**¡Gracias por todo! **_

_**Un beso pórtense muy muy mal :***_

_**Cassie di Black.**_


	31. Navidad

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**NAVIDAD**

Después de mi sorpresa, y que Draco gastara un montón de galeones en la tienda del señor Craviotto nos encontramos con Ron y Theo en la nevería, donde almorzamos y decidimos ir a casa de los Malfoy a saludar a Sirius. Quería pasar un rato con mi padrino, quien por lo visto empezaba a tener una buena relación con Draco y había empezado a aceptar a Theo.

-¿y bien, qué compraron?-pregunto Narcisa Malfoy con mala cara mirando a su hijo y a Theo con desaprobación al verlos sin ningún paquete.

-no se me ocurrió nada…-dijo Theo con mala cara.- realmente quiero algo especial para Daphne.

-oh cariño… no tengas cuidado, te ayudaré a pensar algo.-lo miró con ternura la rubia mujer, besándole la frente. Theo sonrió agradecido.- ¿y tú Draco?

-esto…-dijo mostrando su bolsillo verde.

-no me vas a engañar Draco, eso te lo regalo Hermione.-regaño la mujer.

-lo que viene dentro madre.-dijo el rodando los ojos. Narcisa entrecerró sus ojos mirando a su hijo.

-no hagas esos gestos frente de mi Draco, eres un adulto, actúa como tal.-regaño la mujer, señalándolo con un dedo.

-Narcisa, ¿Cómo es que es un adulto cuando hace gestos y un niño cuando quiere ayudarnos a combatir?-sonrió divertido Sirius desde un gran sofá negro en la sala de estar.

-cierra la boca Sirius.-regaño la mujer pasando por su lado, jalando un poco su cabello.

-¡ouh!-rió él hombre, haciéndome reír a mí y a Ron.

-está bien, compre un par de cosas que tengo aquí dentro.-sonrió el chico abriendo la bolsita.

Draco saco cuatro cajas de la joyería, y unas cuantas bolsas de otras tiendas. Mostro todo lo que había comprado, todos eran obsequios de navidad, incluso para Ginny, obviamente no mostro ni el mío o Ron o Theo o Sirius, ni mucho menos el hermoso collar de esmeraldas que le había escogido a su madre.

-¿y el mío?-gruño Sirius de mala gana.

-oh no te lo mostraré hasta navidad.-sonrió Draco dejándose caer en el sofá, al lado de su tío.

-¿me mostraras el de Hermione?-hizo media sonrisa el hombre mirando a su sobrino con ojos traviesos.

-ya sabes que le compré.-rió Draco,- ¿para qué quieres que te lo muestre?

-porque tienes un pésimo gusto, en especial con los trajes de tus elfos.-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Draco negó con la cabeza divertida. Para entonces, estábamos ya todos sentados en la sala, Narcisa inspeccionaba aun los regalos para ambas hermanas Greengrass, un regordete elfo doméstico vestido con un traje de gala en color amarillo brillante había traído limonada, té y café para todos, buenos, excepto para Ron, quien pidió unos pastelillos. Con cuidado, el rubio saco una cajita de su cartera, era de terciopelo escarlata y la abrió con recelo, mostrándoselo a Sirius. Mi padrino le sonrió a Draco. Aunque no estaba seguro de querer que Draco y Hermione se casaran, realmente era un bello anillo y sabía que lo que hacía el rubio era de corazón. Tal vez aún no estaba tan acostumbrado a la idea de ellos dos, pero ambos eran felices, ella, mi mejor amiga era feliz, así que realmente era feliz por ambos.

-bueno, tienes buen gusto en joyería.-rió Sirius palmeando el hombro de su sobrino.

-aprendí del mejor.-sonrió con orgullo el rubio. Pude notar a su madre mirándolo con dulzura.

-¿puedo verlo?-preguntó la mujer. Sirius se lo entregó. Ella sonrió.-aprendiste bien.-Draco se sonrojo un momento. Ella estiró el anillo, pero Theo lo tomo, mostrándonoslo a Ron y a mí, ya que estaba sentado entre nosotros.

-valla…-soltó quedamente mi pelirrojo amigo.

Podía sentir el asombro de ambos chicos, tal como el mío al ver el que el rubio había escogido. El anillo era de platino, con pequeños diamantes en su circunferencia, el más grande, el del centro estaba bordeado por oro blanco que simulaba los petalos de una rosa abierta, a pesar de la gran cantidad de piedras preciosas, el anillo se veía sencillo y delicado. Sonreí tranquilo mientras se lo devolvía a Draco.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para todos, Hermione le enviaba una carta cada mañana a Draco, que él contestaba tranquilamente. Saber que su hermosa novia no estaba en Australia como había supuesto lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Ella lo había invitado a su casa a cenar el viernes, estaba nervioso. Si bien, no había pensado en ningún momento no hablar con sus padres el hecho de tener el anillo consigo lo hacía sentir presionado.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras la lechuza volaba tranquila desde su ventana. Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo el peso de la pequeña cajita en su bolsillo. Por un momento había olvidado todo lo malo que ocurría y había deseado tener un bello final feliz con ella. Pero el final se sentía demasiado lejano, y no podía estar seguro de vivir para verlo. Se recostó y durmió un poco inquieto.

El viernes llego pronto y la cena en casa de los Granger fue exquisita, el padre de Hermione era bastante agradable, y trataba de entender el quidditch para poder hablar de algo en la cena de navidad. Draco se sintió cómodo hablando con él, en especial, por el entusiasmo del hombre al poder entrar de lleno al mundo mágico. Por su parte la madre de Hermione prefería ignorarlo. Su hermosa novia trataba de calmarla pero solo servía para que ambas salieran de la habitación una y otra vez.

-aún está molesta contigo por todo lo que le dijiste a mi princesa cuando eran pequeños…-sonrió con amabilidad el hombre, mirando a Draco.

-me sorprende que usted no lo esté.-miro al hombre a los castaños ojos.

-lo estaba-sincero acariciando su barriga.-pero puedo ver que eres diferente a lo que vi alguna vez en la librería del callejón diagon.-sonrió con tristeza.-lamento que no hayan sido las mejores circunstancias para que cambiaras, pero entiendo lo que sucedió.

-gracias…-susurro Draco desviando la mirada.

-solo tardara un poco en acostumbrarse.-le sonrió con ganas, palmeándole el hombro.-sé que serán felices.-el hombre se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana.

-¿a qué se refiere?-arqueo una ceja.

-vamos muchacho, aun siendo magos, son humanos y jóvenes.-dijo mirándolo.-yo ya lo fui, y puedo ver lo que quieres hacer… yo lo hice y soy un hombre feliz, al lado de la mejor mujer del mundo.-sonrió mostrando los dientes, perdiendo la mirada en la ventana.- solo espero no le hagas daño.-eso había sonado amenazante, aun para un muggle, haciendo sonreír a Draco.

-no lo haré.-sincero el chico poniéndose de pie y alcanzando al padre de Hermione.

-¿me lo mostraras?-sonrió de nuevo.

-si...-rio un poco Draco, sacando el pequeño paquete de terciopelo.- ¿pero… como lo supo?

-ya te lo dije Draco, yo ya estuve en tu lugar, ya lo viví y puedo verlo en ustedes.-dijo mientras abría la cajita de terciopelo.

La mansión Malfoy era un total caos el día de navidad. A las seis de la mañana, Narcisa había ido a despertar a los chicos para que ayudaran a los elfos en todo lo que se tenía que hacer. Sirius había ido a cortar un gran pino días antes y Theo y Draco se encargaban de decorarlo. El gran árbol estaba al centro de la sala principal de la mansión, contrastando con los grises y cafés tonos de los muebles de la estancia, llenaba de su aroma la mansión entera. Molly Weasley, Andrómeda Tonks, Ninphadora Lupin, Lily Potter y su madre estaban demasiado ocupadas en la cocina, así que los chicos tenían a un travieso pequeño de dos años andando por todos lados mientras hacían aparecer pequeñas y ligeras serpientes de oro y plata con las que llenaban el gran árbol.

-Dwaco…-hablaba con su pegajosa voz, jalando de los pantalones de los muchachos.

-ven Teddy, ¿quieres ver un truco?-empezó Theo, encantado por el pequeño.

-chií…-aplaudió el niño sentado en el suelo.

Theo apareció una gran burbuja de cristal de su varita, que al momento en el que llego a manos de Teddy se hizo una brillante pelota que botaba rodeándolo. Draco no pudo evitar reír al ver al pequeño de cabello azul, tratando de alcanzar el luminoso juguete. Después del árbol, los chicos decoraron el resto de la sala con largas tiras de colores en las paredes, consiguiendo un aire festivo en la lúgubre casa.

-creo que esta hecho hermano.-sonrió Theo en el momento en que se agachaba para alcanzar al pequeño niño que había estado a punto de caer.

-¿qué te parece Teddy?-sonrió Draco, acercándose al pequeño. El niño sonrió y aplaudió.

-bonito…-rio el pequeño, mientras alzaba los brazos en dirección al rubio. Este lo cargo.

-bueno, supongo que será suficiente con que le guste a él, ¿no?-sonrió Theo.

-supongo…-rio Sirius a espaldas de los muchachos.

-¡Sirius!-subió el tono el niño extendiendo enérgicamente sus brazos hacia el hombre, quien no tardó mucho en tenerlo en brazos.

-¡Teddy!-sonrió el hombre.-será mejor que suban a arreglarse o se pondrán como locas.-sonrió, sacando de su capa cuatro galletas, dando una a cada uno de los presentes y metiéndose una en la boca.-las hizo Cissy, son de… algo…-sonrió con moronas en la barba. Los chicos rieron y se las metieron a la boca al mismo tiempo. El pequeño de cabello azul miraba la galleta, inquieto, y al ver que todos la comían, los imitó dando una gran mordida a la suya.

-¡Sirius Black! ¡Te dije que tenías que esperar para comer las galletas!-la voz de Andrómeda resonó desde la cocina. Los tres hombres se miraron y subieron rápidamente las escaleras. Teddy reía fuertemente al oír los gritos de su abuela acercarse.- ¡más vale que estés listo en diez minutos!- Una vez arriba todos rieron despreocupados y se separaron a sus habitaciones para alistarse.

Draco tenía la puerta apenas un poco abierta, se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo que tenía en el armario. Usaba un pantalón gris y una camisa de vestir azul verdosa, su corbata negra hacia que se viera un poco formal, así que decidió quitarla y desabotonar el primer botón de su camisa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. El pequeño Teddy entro con pasos torpes, y tomo la cajita que estaba encima de la cama de Draco.

-¡regalo!-sonrió con ganas el niño sorprendiendo al rubio, él lo alcanzo y lo sentó en sus piernas, sentándose él en la cama.

-es para Hermione, el tuyo debe estar bajo el árbol.-sonrió el rubio.

-quiero ver…-dijo con tono decepcionado. Draco abrió la cajita, mostrándole el interior.

-no creo que quieras esto, ¿o sí?-rio un poco la serpiente, al ver el gesto de desagrado del niño.

-no, yo quiero chocolates Dwaco…-pidió el niño, su cabello se había oscurecido a un tono violeta.

-creo que tengo algunos…-dijo rascándose la cabeza y bajando al pequeño. Camino a una de las cómodas y abrió el cajón superior, saco una gran caja llena de dulces y se la abrió al pequeño.-solo uno o tu madre me matara.-los ojos del pequeño brillaron al ver el tesoro de su primo, y tomo un par de ranas de chocolate saliendo apresuradamente. Draco rio un poco.-niños…

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, y no lo vio. No estaba el regalo de Hermione, lo busco apresuradamente, pero alguien toco la puerta. Theo estaba en la entrada de su habitación y lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. El rubio hizo una mueca, lo invocaría cuando llegara el momento. Se miró en el espejo, acomodando de nuevo su camisa y bajo a la estancia.

La cena de navidad había sido exquisita, y todos realmente parecían disfrutarlo, Darrell Greengrass estaba plácidamente conversando con Oliver, su padre, Sirius y James, mientras que Remus y el padre de Hermione tenían una interesante conversación de cosas muggles que tenía anonadado a Arthur Weasley. Las matriarcas hablaban sin parar, llenando de consejos a Fleur, quien ya tenía una gran cara de fastidio, Molly no paraba de regañarla por la forma en la que había traído vestida a la pequeña Victoire, pero para Draco solo estaba exagerando. Teddy jugueteaba con sus nuevos regalos, todos eran juguetes mágicos que lo mantenían entretenido. Draco platicaba plácidamente con Theo, abrazando a Hermione. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentían tranquilos y en familia.

Estaba sediento, así que deje a Astoria un momento y me dirigí al comedor. Escuche a alguien entrar después de mí, creí que sería precisamente mi hermosa rubia, pero me topé con su alto padre mirándome tranquilamente.

-hola Harry…-sonrió el hombre mirándome, olía a tabaco y whisky de fuego.

-hola señor Greengrass.-sonreí un poco nervioso bebiendo un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-creo que tenemos que hablar.-comentó sentándose pesadamente en una silla.

-¿de qué?-sentí la sangre llegando a mi rostro.

-pues de mi querida princesa.-dijo él perdiendo la sonrisa.

El mundo quería que no fuera una gran navidad como todos teníamos planeado. Me senté seguramente sonrojado mirándolo, tratando de no atragantarme, bebí otro sorbo de mi jugo. Entonces, la puerta se abrió donde un castaño sonriente entro abrazando a su rubia ceniza, aunque ambos perdieron la sonrisa al vernos ahí. Tenía muchas ganas de reír al ver la cara de Theo, pero me contuve, terminando mi jugo por completo.

-¿qué haces papá?-pregunto la rubia arqueando una ceja.

-bueno voy a charlar con Harry, creo que Theo también debería quedarse.-el castaño abrió mucho los ojos sonrojándose.

-¿estas ebrio? - dijo ella en tono molesto.

-solo han sido un par de copas.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-oh papá, mejor ve a la sala o mamá se pondrá como loca.-rogó la chica jalándolo por el brazo y echando a andar con él fuera del comedor.

-pero querida necesito hablar con ese par…

-pero cuando no hayas bebido…-fue lo último que escuché.

Theo se sentó al lado mío, conteniendo una sonrisa. Ambos echamos a reír un momento después. Volví a tomar un poco de jugo y lleve un vaso lleno conmigo hasta la sala, acompañado de Theo, quien trataba de contenerse. Bueno tal vez si sería una bella navidad.

Draco observó cómo Hermione se dirigía al comedor, acompañando al pequeño de cabello azul por una taza humeante de chocolate. Pero tardaron demasiado en volver. Se levantó preocupado y camino al comedor, pero ya no estaban ahí. La puerta que daba al jardín estaba entreabierta, él salió en busca de su novia, ella estaba sentada en una de las frías y góticas bancas del jardín de la mansión, sostenía entre sus manos la pequeña cajita. Teddy estaba delante, jugando en la fuente de mármol con un dragón en la punta. Claro, el pequeño travieso se la había llevado.

-Dwaco…-sonrió el pequeño.-ya le di su regalo a Hemione...-susurro tranquilo volviéndose a la fuente y jugando con el agua.

Draco se sonrojo un poco, se paró frente a la castaña, que miraba la pequeña caja abierta frente a ella. Estaba completamente sonrojada y en sus ojos se veía un brillo lloroso que la delataba. Levantó lentamente la mirada sonriéndole a Draco, quien en un ligero impulso se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Hermione…-susurró, perdiéndose en el avellana de sus ojos. Una ligera lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la castaña, ella solo pudo balancearse sobre él y lo abrazo fuertemente. Draco la sostuvo contra él, apretándola.-te amo.

-te amo Draco.-susurro ella en su oído, separándose un poco y besándolo en los labios.

-¿te casaras conmigo?-sonrió el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-si…-rio ella un poco y lo volvió a besar.

-Harry…-susurro ella besándome de nuevo.

Había sido uno de los mejores momentos en mi vida, y aun así, con los hechizos en la puerta, rogaba porque nadie entrara a la habitación, y mucho menos su padre. Pasaba mi mano por su espalda desnuda, las luces del amanecer iluminaba la oscura habitación, pude distinguir un viejo armario. Ella me había dicho que algún verano habían tenido una pijamada y a ella le habían dado esa habitación, así que estaba segura de que nadie subiría.

-será mejor que bajemos… susurre besando su frente. Ella me sonrió.

-un rato más… todos están ebrios abajo…-me miró y beso mi boca, recostándose encima de mí.

Las sensaciones inundaron mi cuerpo de nuevo y en un solo momento, volví a estar encima de ella, besándola, abrazándola, haciéndola mía otra vez.

Sirius miraba con cariño a la pareja, Daphne podía sentir la mirada del hombre aunque estaba acurrucada mirando la chimenea arder. Theo respiraba profundamente, podía estar segura de que se había quedado dormido. Se incorporó con pesadez. Pronto amanecería, seguramente su madre haría un escándalo.

-espera…-rogo la voz de su novio cuando noto que se movía.

-es tarde…-sonrió besando su mejilla.

-más bien temprano.-rio Theo un momento.

Pudo ver el gran salón, Ron roncaba sonoramente abrazando a Halley, quien parecía dormir como una bebe, Bill, Charly y los gemelos Weasley tenían una botella de whisky de fuego y reían a carcajadas. Su padre y Sirius platicaban entre risas, seguramente estaban ebrios también. Giro la cabeza, sentía el cuello anudado, no habían podido descansar. Theo acaricio la espalda de la chica con cariño y masajeo sus hombros, besándola en la nuca.

-no creo que vayas a casa hoy… ¿quieres que subamos a dormir?-ronroneó el castaño. Ella sonrió.

-pero a dormir Theo…-lo miro seria, ganándose una mueca por parte del castaño.

-está bien…-asintió el chico besando su mejilla con cariño.

Él se puso de pie y estiro su mano hacia ella. La tomo con cariño y sin dudar y caminaron hacia las grandes escaleras.

_**He regresado :D**_

_**Bueno, algo así…**_

_**Espero se encuentren súper bien, gracias por su apoyo y aquí estoy Muajajajaja….**_

_**SWEETHOPECASTILLO: jajaja de hecho pobre Ron, pero creo que se lo tiene bien merecido, gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste la historia :3**_

_**XXM3CH3XX: tienes toda la razón, y pues, bueno, sabiendo lo de los abuelos de Harry, yo no quería a nuestra querida Weasley con el niño que vivió así que bueno, una de las mejores decisiones xD y bueno, Sirius tiene mucho que aportar a nuestros chicos, además del buen humor ;) gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**SALECIA: el primero de muchos no tanto, y no te preocupes no esta tan cabra xD gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, ha sido pesado y agripado pero ya voy de gane y pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Bueno, como puedes ver solo eran conjeturas de Draco, no todo lo que "piensan" los chicos son cosas que realmente ocurrirán, en especial, como dices, con Bellatrix al acecho D: y bueno, hoy no vimos a nuestros gemelos más que de pasada, pero el imaginármelos borrachos me da mucha risa xD **_

_**Gracias por todo y estamos de vuelta.**_

_**Besos, abrazos, pórtense muy mal. **_

_**Cassie di Black.**_


	32. Reencuentros

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**REENCUENTROS**

Daphne entro a la habitación de Theo, un aroma a rosas inundó su sentido, camino un poco. Theo entro después de ella, cerrando la puerta, encendiendo la luz. Theo había hecho un hechizo para que la habitación pareciera un hermoso jardín a la luz de la luna, una pequeña cascada bajaba por una de las esquinas hacia un pequeño lago. Daphne sonrió, las paredes eran altos rosales que dejaban ver flores abiertas y hermosas, a pesar de parecer estar afuera el lugar era cálido. Ella miro al techo, que era un hermoso cielo estrellado, bajo la mirada y encontró un par de sofás y la cama que no parecían realmente parte de la mansión, sino más bien parte de un lejano cuento de hadas, hechos de madera y cubiertos por enredaderas llenas de flores.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó él, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-es hermoso Theo.-sonrió ella girándose para mirarlo. Él le sonrió de vuelta.-gracias.-sus ojos brillaban, y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-no tienes que agradecerlo, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.-le dijo besándola despacio en los labios.-yo…

-¿tú?-dijo ella aun en los labios de él.

-quería pedirte algo-sonrió abriendo los ojos.

-¿qué ocurre?-lo miro ella.

-la última vez que ocurrió algo entre nosotros, ni siquiera supimos cuando termino así que-respiró profundo, alejándose un poco para mirarla de frente.- ¿quieres ser mi novia Daphne?

-la respuesta es más que obvia Theo.-sonrió divertida besándolo de nuevo.

-te amo.-soltó entre risas el castaño.

-te amo también cariño.-rio ella y lo beso de nuevo.

El desayuno o más bien la cena del día siguiente la habían traído de un restaurante muggle los gemelos y Charly, quienes aún sufrían de una fuerte resaca. Todos habían dormido donde pudieron, así pues, los gemelos y sus hermanos mayores habían despertado en la mesa de la sala con un gran dolor de espalda, al igual que Ron y Halley, quienes habían quedado uno encima del otro en un sofá. Hermione y Draco habían dormido en la habitación de él, o al menos un poco, pues el pequeño de cabello azul quería seguir jugando toda la noche e insistía en no querer dormir. Algunas de las parejas adultas habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para subir a dormir, claro que en el caso de Ysatis Greengrass y Narcisa Malfoy habían tomado una habitación para cada una. Sirius Black y Darrell Greengrass no habían dormido nada, y seguían plácidamente conversando, aun algo ebrios. Oliver, había quedado en el sofá más pequeño de la sala y tenía un gran dolor en la espalda, del que se quejaba una y otra vez, hasta que su madre le diera una poción revitalizadora. Daphne y Theo habían sido los últimos en despertar, ganándose un regaño por parte del pequeño Teddy quien desde temprano había ido a ver a Theo para que jugara con él. Pero ni Draco ni Hermione le habían permitido entrar a la habitación del castaño. Una vez que todos estaban en el enorme comedor de los Malfoy, comiendo, el anillo de la castaña no pasó desapercibido, y aunque aún sentía la mirada molesta de su futura suegra, parecía que el resto de los presentes se sentían complacidos de lo que Draco había hecho. Hermione estaba algo sonrojada aun, y comía un poco de lasaña. Harry no se había separado de Astoria en todo lo que llevaba de verlos, nada nuevo aun para Draco.

-Theo, ¿puedes hacer el twuco de la pelota?-le insistía el pequeño niño haciendo sonreír al aludido.

-solo si terminas tu comida Ted.-sonrió el castaño.

-Theo tiene razón Teddy, acaba tu comida.-insistía Tonks, sentando al pequeño en su silla y acercándole su plato con espaguetis que el empujaba negando con la cabeza.

-vamos Teddy, son ricos.-sonrió Daphne, quien estaba sentada en medio de Theo y el niño.- ¿no te gustan?-dijo ella con un puchero acercándole de nuevo el plato.

-sí me gustan.-dijo con voz pegajosa.-pero no los hizo mami.-refunfuño.

-no, pero no están tan mal.-sonrió la rubia de nuevo, tomando el tenedor del pequeño dejando ver la pulsera de plata que había sido el regalo de navidad por parte de los Malfoy y Sirius.

El niño la miró un momento y dudó, antes de abrir la boca y probar los espaguetis. Después de eso, Draco no podía creer que no tuviera nada que ver con los Weasley, pues comía como ellos. Horas después, las familias volvieron a sus hogares, dejando a Draco con ganas de estar con Hermione. Theo tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿funciono cariño?-sonrió la madre de Draco, mientras se sentaba junto al castaño.

-si, muchas gracias señora Malfoy, fue increíble.-sonrió con ganas Theo.

-¿y por qué le das las gracias a ella? Yo también ayudé-replico Sirius aun tambaleante, mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio en el sillón de en frente a ellos.

-gracias señor Black.-sonrió Theo. Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y lo miro de mala forma. El castaño se sonrojo.

-no vuelvas a llamarme señor Black.-corto Sirius molesto, pero su tono era dolido. Draco miro a su madre, que miraba la escena con dulzura, aunque él estaba a punto de carcajearse.

-lo… lo siento.-palideció Nott. Entonces Sirius sonrió.

-además, aun no contestas a mi proposición…-arqueo una ceja el hombre mirando a Theo sonrojarse de nuevo.

-yo…-Theo parecía conmocionado.-es mucho lo que me ofrece…

-deja de hablarme de usted Theo.-rodo los ojos Sirius.

-¿qué proposición?- la diversión se había ido del rubio.

-el regalo de navidad de Sirius para Theo, cariño.-sonrió su madre con ternura, abrazando por los hombros a Theo, quien aún miraba a Sirius algo serio.

-¿de qué hablan?-Draco estaba confundido.

-sé que ustedes son mayores de edad, pero le propuse a Theo hacerlo parte de mi familia, adoptándolo, ya sabes, ambos estamos solos en el mundo, con su padre en Azcaban y mi loca prima tratando de matarnos…-sonrió con tristeza Sirius.

-¡¿es enserio?!-sonrió el rubio eufórico.

-todos queremos tener una familia.-le sonrió con ganas su tío, mirando después a Theo.- ¿y bien?

-yo… no lo sé, no sé qué pensará mi padre de mí cuando…-dudó el castaño.

-para un padre lo más importante es ver a su hijo feliz.-su voz inundo la habitación. Draco escucho sus pasos acercarse a la sala. Miró a su madre, las lágrimas salían de ellos y se cubría la boca con una mano, se puso de pie.-lamento no haber podido venir ayer.- ella camino hasta apenas un paso después de donde estaba Draco sentado.

El rubio se puse de pie y abrazó a su padre, una vez más.

Ya no me era extraño estar con mis padres como al inicio de las vacaciones, pero cuando nos despedimos de los Weasley para ir a casa, estaba preocupado. Habíamos pasado todas las vacaciones en su casa, mientras reconstruían la de mis padres en Godric Hollow, el día anterior papá había dado la noticia de que podríamos volver a casa después de navidad. Al llegar, y ser de noche, no pude distinguir bien algunos detalles, pero era enorme y hermosa. Mamá abrió la puerta y entro seguida de Halley y yo, papá cerro al final. Era amplia y tranquila, tenía un aire hogareño que te reconfortaba al instante. El suelo de madera era oscuro y había un pequeño elfo domestico que nos había recibido alegremente, tal como los de casa de mi ahora amigo Draco, llevaba un pequeño traje de gala. Las paredes eran blancas, haciendo que la casa se viera más luminosa. Inmediatamente, mamá nos envió a dormir, dijo que el día siguiente podríamos explorar.

Subimos las escaleras con papá quien nos guio a nuestras habitaciones, la primera era la de Halley, en un tono rosado claro y llena de muebles blancos y una alfombra en tono lechoso. Ella estaba contenta y feliz de su nueva decoración, abrazo a papá, me beso la mejilla y se fue a dormir. Junto a la suya estaba la mía. Sonreí al verla. Todo era en los colores de Gryffindor, las paredes eran escarlata con detalles dorados y los muebles en tono ocre, la alfombra negra apenas resaltaba un poco, era extremadamente reconfortante estar ahí. Abrace a papá agradeciéndole, al igual que Halley y me fui a la gran cama enfrente de mí.

Desde hacía unas semanas atrás, dormía sin pesadillas, lo cual me hacía despertar de buen humor y como solo había podido despertar en Hogwarts en mis primeros años. Me levante y miré la gran habitación que era mía, me hizo sentir pequeño. Di un salto cuando me levanté, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, realmente deseaba que desayunáramos los cuatro, como una familia. Abrí una puerta que estaba en una de las paredes de mi habitación, que dejaba ver un brillante cuarto de baño, con una bañera enorme. Me di una ducha rápida, cuando recordé que no tenía ni idea de si estaba mi ropa en el lugar. Salí de la ducha envuelto en una afelpada bata blanca con mis iniciales, en mi cama estaba mi ropa puesta, o al menos eso me dio la impresión, ya que en mi vida había visto dichas prendas. De hecho jamás había usado camisas, más que en los bailes del colegio. Me vestí rápidamente sin pensar y trate de acomodar frente al espejo del baño mi rebelde cabello sin conseguirlo realmente. Caminé de nuevo a mi gran cama pensando en tenderla, pero estaba hecha para cuando llegue de nuevo. Reí inconscientemente, era extraño que hicieran las cosas por mí.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos esperando que todos estuvieran abajo, pero solo estaba el pequeño y sonriente elfo domestico que nos había recibido la noche anterior. La pequeña criatura hizo una reverencia al verme y dejo en la mesa que ya estaba repleta de comida una gran torre de panqueques.

-buenos días amo Harry.-dijo sonriendo.

-buenos días…-sonreí.- amm… ¿tu hiciste mi cama?

-así es amo Harry.-dijo asintiendo fuertemente.

-¿y pusiste mi ropa?

-así es amo Harry-repitió aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿e hiciste todo este desayuno tu solo?

-está en lo correcto amo Harry.-sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-gracias.-reí un poco acariciando la redonda cabeza de la criatura.

-no tiene que agradecerlo amo Harry, es el trabajo de Loui y Loui lo hace con gusto.-dijo el pequeño elfo chasqueando los dedos y desapareciendo. Reí con más ganas.

-valla, despertaste temprano.-la voz de mi hermana me hizo girarme, ella sonreía abiertamente y llevaba los pendientes que le había comprado en la tienda del señor Craviotto, junto con el delicado vestido que le habían regalado los Malfoy y Sirius, aunque claro, Draco y yo lo habíamos comprado.

-tenía hambre.-mentí sonriente abrazándola por los hombros.

-sí, yo también tengo hambre.-sonrió de buena gana, señalando la mesa repleta de comida.

-desayunemos entonces.-la voz de mi padre nos hizo girar. Él y mamá venían hacia nosotros. Abrí la silla de mi hermana y me senté junto a ella.

-gracias.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Estábamos emocionados Halley y yo de conocer la nueva casa, y la recorrimos el resto del día. Encontramos el despacho de papá en el segundo piso, la biblioteca enorme repleta de libros que se encontraba al lado de la gran sala con chimenea. Era emocionante ir descubriendo las habitaciones, la cocina era enorme y tenía una puerta que daba directo al jardín. Era precisamente el jardín lo que más me gusto, era enorme, lleno de flores y verde, tenía una sala de jardín hecha de bambú, una gran piscina de mármol, caminamos un poco más hasta la parte más alejada y encontramos una enorme sala techada y una piscina más pequeña de agua tibia, común para los muggles, incluso para mí. Caminamos un poco más y encontramos una fuente que Halley me explico que se trataba de venus, una diosa romana o bien, aun dudaba si era mejor decir que era afrodita, ya que tenía el cabello suelto y flores en el cabello. Había sido divertido pasar con mi hermana esa tarde, aprendí mucho de ella, era amante de las culturas antiguas, aunque apenas empezaba a reconocerlas.

El día y días que siguieron fueron tranquilos para mí, logramos salir un par de veces mis amigos y yo al callejón diagon aunque claro, manteníamos un perfil bajo. Aun nos preocupaba Bellatrix, y a nuestros padres también, era ciertamente extraño no poder aparecernos, en especial cuando ya lo sabíamos hacer sin mayor problema.

Año nuevo llego sin mayor problemas para todos, aunque esta vez, cada familia tomo su forma de celebrarla, los Malfoy y los ahora Black, habían ido a Grecia a pasar el año nuevo en una de sus casas de campo. Los Potter habían preferido tener una tranquila fiesta en el jardín con los Granger y los Weasley, aunque estos últimos parecían aun preocupados y dolidos por Ginevra. Por su parte Daphne y su familia habían ido a pasar fin de año en casa de su abuela en Irlanda. Aun le era extraño recibir una carta diaria de Theo. Estaba feliz por la decisión que había tomado, sabía que Sirius le quería, aunque compartía su preocupación respecto a su padre. También se había sentido muy feliz de que Draco y su padre pudieran ver a su padre aunque sea por un par de horas y le rogaba a todos los magos antiguos porque Bellatrix no lo supiera.

-¿terminaste hermana?-pregunto Astoria arqueando una ceja y mirándola mientras dejaba ir la moteada lechuza de Theo.

-sí, ¿necesitas algo?-respondió mirándola tranquila.

-mamá quiere que vallamos de compras…-sonrió ampliamente su hermana menor, aunque ella no pudo reprimir una mueca.

-¿tengo que ir?-pregunto con tono asqueado.

-papá dijo que debías ir.-rio un poco.

-está bien…-soltó resignada siguiendo a su hermana.

Poco a poco, pasaron el resto de las vacaciones y su madre aprendió mucho de ella, así como ella de su madre. Las compras, cuando Daphne era obligada a ir eran cortas y en tiendas formales. Las cosas en la casa de los Greengrass iban mejorando bastante respecto a la relación entre ellos.

Pronto llego de nuevo la partida, debían regresar a Londres y a Hogwarts. Como despedida, su padre las invito a un día de compras en Hogsmeade, que al inicio no hizo feliz a Daphne, aunque pronto descubrió que las compras para su padre eran distintas.

-muy bien princesas, tomen una cartera y vallan a comprar lo que quieran, las veré en el restaurante a las tres en punto, su madre y yo estaremos en la nevería si nos necesitan.-sonrió su padre entregándoles una bolsita hechizada a cada una.

Daphne salió disparada a la librería, antes de que su hermana pudiera si quiera despedirse. Llevaba al menos treinta libros y aun tenia galeones suficientes para cien más. Hechizo una bolsa y salió en busca de unas cuantas golosinas. Caminaba sin mayor preocupación, dejando que su mirada se desviara a los escaparates de las tiendas, se detuvo un momento al ver una pequeña y afelpada bola de pelo en tono café lechoso que brincaba en medio de otras bolas de pelos en colores vivos. Sonrió y se detuvo. Entro a la tienda tranquila y compro al pequeño _puffskein _en miniatura.

Salía con el pequeño Mailer entre sus manos, cuando se topó de frente con un sonriente castaño. Ella le sonrió e hizo un gesto, cuando él tomo la bolsa que cargaba en su brazo.

-no sabía que buscabas una mascota…-empezó él y se acercó a besarle una mejilla con ternura.

-ni yo, pero no es tan común uno marrón.-sonrió ella.

-cariño, los_ puffskeins_ son del color de las natillas…-arqueo una ceja.

-lo sé, pero era el único entre tantos blancos y rosados y amarillos…-rio ella.

-está bien.-le sonrió con ganas.-me encontré con Astoria hace un rato…

-y me estabas buscando…

-fui a la librería pero ya no estabas.-sonrió con ganas él.

-caminaba en busca de algo más.-dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo, ya que la criatura se había acomodado en su hombro.

-veo que lo encontraste.

-es adorable, ¿Cuándo llegaron?-le pregunto mirándolo.

-esta mañana, Draco aun tenia cosas por comprar y yo necesitaba una capa nueva…-sonrió abochornado.

-te he dicho que no deberías ir a entrenar con ella.-le regaño, haciéndolo sonreír.

-lo sé amor, lo sé…

La tarde pasó rápidamente para ellos, llegaron al restaurante y no solo los Greengrass estaban ahí, sino también Sirius y Narcisa, que conversaban cálidamente. Los chicos comieron juntos, tratando de no hablar de cosas importantes.

Esta vez, Hermione hizo un hechizo al compartimiento para que todos pudiéramos entrar sin mayor problema. Estaba abrazado a Astoria y platicábamos de nuestro año nuevo y los lugares que las hermanas y los ahora primos recorrieron. Estaba realmente feliz porque el padre de Draco hubiese convencido a Theo de aceptar la propuesta de Sirius, estaba seguro que se harían compañía, además de que a Sirius le encantará tener nietos.

Esta vez no fuimos a cenar, ya que habíamos comido demasiados caramelos en el tren. De un momento a otro, el resto de los premios anuales llegaron a la sala, algunos con mala cara y otros con la felicidad emanando de sus rostros.

-¿qué ocurre Cho?-pregunto mi castaña amiga mirando a la pelinegra entrar de mala gana.

-Dumbledore ha hecho un cambio después de las evaluaciones del primer semestre, así que ya no seré premio anual, reprobé adivinación, de nuevo.-se quejó y se dirigió a las escaleras.-debo ir a la torre de Ravenclaw esta noche.

-creo que nos perdimos gran información…-se quejó Astoria.

-creo que tengo que irme…-preocupó mi pelirrojo amigo.

-¿de qué hablas Ron?-le dijo Theo, sentándose a su lado.

-bueno… creo que soy de los peores promedios de aquí…-respondió con una mueca.

-Ron, no sacaste ninguna mala nota este semestre, te he estado ayudando…-replico Daphne.

-pero no salí excelente como ustedes…-soltó en tono lúgubre mi amigo.

-Dumbledore no nos separará Ron…-le sonrió Draco.-sabe qué hacemos un buen equipo.-el menor de los varones Weasley le sonrió.

-no lo sé…-dijo un poco triste.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y pude ver a mi pequeña hermana entrar rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella abrazo a Ron por el cuello y se sentó en sus piernas. No pude evitar hacer una mueca.

-¿adivina qué?-le sonrió besándolo en la mejilla.

-¿qué ocurre Hall?-pregunto mi amigo algo sonrojado pero sonriéndole.

-me han nombrado premio anual.-dijo mientras lo besaba.

Decidí desviar la mirada, hasta que oí al resto de los chicos felicitarla, así que hice lo mismo. Aun no me agradaba nada la idea de Ron con mi hermana, pero trataba de sobrellevarlo. Después de un rato, llego Neville algo nervioso pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con la timidez y vergüenza tatuada una pelinegra que conocíamos bien. Oliver entro en la sala, donde estábamos, ahora solo nosotros, Justin, Hannah y los dos recién llegados.

-bueno chicos, el número de premios anuales, como pueden ver se ha reducido, espero puedan arreglárselas con las guardias, esta vez ustedes harán una semana y los perfectos otra. Ron, Dumbledore ha dicho que subas el promedio o tendrá que sacarte, pero James y Lupin han quedado en dejarte un trabajo extra para que lo logres.-le sonrió con ganas Wood al pelirrojo haciéndolo sonrojar, aunque todos sonreímos ante la noticia.-uhmm… creo que es todo, excepto que,-se aclaró la garganta e imito el tono lúgubre de Snape.-señorita Greengrass, Daphne, a partir de ahora dormirá con la señorita Potter.-todos reímos, incluido él.-está bien, fue demasiado. Pero el punto es que dormirán ustedes dos juntas, Neville con Justin y Hannah con Pansy. Por favor, no quiero que den problemas chicos.-sonrió Oliver, pasando al lado de mi rubio amigo y despeinándolo un poco.

Pronto Justin y Hannah subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones seguidos de sus nuevos compañeros de habitación. Los chicos se mantenían en silencio y dudaban un poco de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir. Pronto oyeron pasos bajando de la escalera.

-Pan… tienes que decirles…-la voz de Neville se oía suplicante.

-no lo sé Nev…-Draco no tuvo que abrir la conexión para entender lo que todos pensaron en ese momento ¿desde cuándo ese par se tenía tanta confianza?

Ambos bajaron, Pansy estaba sonrojada y se le veía triste. Neville se paró frente al grupo encarándolos, tomando de la mano de la pelinegra con cariño, estaba sonrojado, pero se notaba su preocupación.

-tenemos que hablar chicos…-dijo el chico, mirando al grupo, alternando de ojos en ojos.

-¿de qué Neville?-pregunto la castaña junto a Draco, mirando o inspeccionando a la nueva pareja.

-de…-Pansy dudó, miraba el suelo intranquila.-de Bellatrix.-soltó como si acabara de confesar el peor pecado de la historia.

_**Muajajaja, ya viene la historia de Pansy, aunque no crean que nuestra querida serpiente viene en plan amistoso, recuerden que ante todo ella si es una vil víbora arrastrada xD**_

_**XXM3CH3XX: ja jaja, bueno, es genial saber que si rieron. Y pues… en cuanto a tu propuesta debo decir que… el próximo capítulo verás, aunque entenderán la situación en la que encontraran los chicos n.n gracias por tu review.**_

_**SALECIA: creo que nuestro querido rubio estaba demasiado emocionado por la propuesta xD estoy segura de que la señora Granger se acostumbrara tarde o temprano a nuestros queridos Malfoy. En cuanto a Theo y Harry, digamos que su charla está muy próxima, en un par de capítulos más :3 y bueno Teddy fue el elegido de Santa xD y jamás paso por mi mente que la sortija saliera de sus entrañas xD ¡que sádico! Gracias por tu review**_

_**¡Gracias por los 38 followers y los 26 favoritos!**_

_**Les dejo de paso el otro capítulo, espero sus reviews y hasta la próxima semana. ¡Pórtense muy mal!**_

_**Cassie di Black **_


	33. Miedo

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**MIEDO**

-¿de qué hablas Parkinson?-escuche a mi novia hablando, levantándose de mi lado y encarando a la pelinegra.

-de qué…-las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, Neville la abrazo por los hombros con la preocupación en el rostro.

-díselos.-suplico quedamente su acompañante.

-yo… es una larga historia…-dijo ella sonrojándose y suplicándole con la mirada a mi novia, decidí que era bueno dejarla hablar, así que la tome de la mano y la jale hacia el sofá para que se sentara a mi lado, podía sentir la tensión en su delicado cuerpo, así que la abrace, aunque ella se soltó de mi un momento después.

-tenemos toda la noche.-siseo ronco Theo. Ron asintió mirándome, tal parecía que todos pensábamos lo mismo.

-siéntate Pansy.-dijo mi hermana mirando a la serpiente, con preocupación o eso quise pensar.

-gra… gracias…-titubeo la pelinegra, sentándose en un sofá de dos plazas que había quedado vacío, Neville se sentó junto a ella y tomo su mano con firmeza entre las suyas y la miro, esperando.

-¿y bien?-chisto Draco molesto.

-no sé cómo…-empezó ella.

-si lo sabes Pansy, ¿por qué permitiste que Zabini tratara de esa forma a Daphne?-la enfrento Theo con una frialdad en la voz que me helo los huesos. Parkinson hizo un puchero.

-por el mismo motivo que siempre deje que Draco me tratara como quisiera.-soltó arqueando una ceja, aun me preguntaba cómo era posible que las serpientes se hablaran e hirieran con tal frialdad y siempre contestaran de la misma forma, sin parecer que les afectara.

-eso era lógico Nott.-rodó los ojos Draco.

-aún sigo molesto por eso.-siseo el castaño mirando a su amigo con furia, abrazando a Daphne por los hombros.

-todos…-escupió mi hermosa novia como si se tratase de veneno.

-yo… -respiro profundo Pansy y miro a los ojos alternadamente a sus antiguos amigos.-lo lamento.-soltó e hizo una mueca.-ustedes me conocen.

-bastante bien para mi gusto.-resoplo Draco, ganándose una mala mirada de Neville.

-creo que esto se está desviando…-replico Hermione.

-lo sé Granger.-corto Pansy de nuevo.- el punto es que, Lucius me dijo que viniera con ustedes, una vez que le dije que quería alejarme de ellos, en especial luego de que…-Pansy se llevó una mano a una mejilla con frustración.- el punto es que me dijo que si quería estar a salvo, viniera con ustedes.-dijo con una mueca, tomando con su mano las de Neville.-tengo el segundo horrocrux.-dijo en tono dramático.

-¿enserio?-arqueo una ceja sin darle importancia Theo.- ¿y cómo podemos estar seguros de que dices la verdad?

-porque es la verdad Nott. La escuche hablar con Blaise…-su voz se cortó al decir el nombre del moreno, preocupándome.

-muéstramelo.-exigió Draco. Ella lo miro un momento y con cuidado, saco de debajo de su blusa un delicado y largo collar con un diamante rojo como dije. Era exactamente igual al que encontramos en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Cómo demonios…?-susurre, alcanzando la gema.

-Blaise le dijo a Bellatrix que me lo había regalado en navidad y de esa forma yo no permitiría que nadie lo tocara, así que estaría a salvo…-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿y así fue…?-pregunto mi amiga preocupada.

-sí, luego lo descubrí con… yo solo quería estar fuera de eso…-soltó con tono desesperado y lágrimas en los ojos, mirando la chimenea.

-¿por qué dejaste a Zabini, Parkinson?-siseo mi hermosa novia, mirándola incrédula.

-porque ella quiere que se case con la mini comadreja. Usaran a su primer heredero para revivirlo, es magia muy oscura que solo el padre de Nott sabe usar…-dijo mientras se limpiaba con furia las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de sus manos.

-no estarás hablando de…-no pude terminar, pues la pelinegra me miro preocupada y asintió. La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

-¿estas segura de lo que dices? -preocupo Draco.

-¡maldita sea!-rugió Theo poniéndose de pie.- ¡claro que está segura! ¡Todo tiene que ver con el maldito libro de mi padre!

-¿Cómo lo sabes Nott?-preocupo Astoria.

-¡porque lo leí Astoria!-dijo el caminando de un lado a otro, pasándose las manos por el cabello con frustración.- ¡maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que acabar con ellos antes de que lo logren!-por primera vez en mi vida veía a Theo tan alterado.

-solo queda uno más…-dijo Pansy en tono bajo, señalando con calma el collar que yo aún tenía en las manos. –Blaise usa un anillo con el último pedazo del diamante. Ella quería hacer cuatro, pero cuando estaban los mortífagos en el colegio, solo pudieron terminar dos, antes de que la guerra comenzara.-declaro la chica algo más recuperada.

-bueno algo es algo…-soltó Daphne jalando a Theo hacia el sofá.-lo lograremos.

-¡¿y si no?!-replico frustrado mirando a su novia con una cara de total preocupación.

-relajate Nott…-soltó mi novia en un susurro frio.

Inconscientemente Draco abrazo fuertemente a Hermione, estaba seguro de que empezarían con él, y conociéndolos, primero con ella. La chica escondió su rostro en la camisa de él. Maldita sea, no podía estar pasando. Draco pudo ver el shock en el que se encontraba Harry, bueno, él sería la prioridad. Y aun así, podía sentir como si el mundo les cayera encima. Pudo ver a un Ron pálido aferrándose fuertemente a la pequeña Potter, Theo se pasaba las manos por el cabello, Daphne lo tomaba por los hombros susurrándole cosas que Draco no pudo escuchar. Parkinson y Longbottom se aferraban el uno al otro de las manos. ¡Demonios!

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto sin más Astoria.

-no lo sé, se mudan constantemente de ciudad.-dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros.

-sabes que aun así ninguno confía en ti.-replico de nuevo la rubia.

-me sorprendería lo contrario.-dijo con media sonrisa Pansy.

-¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?-interrogó de nuevo la ojiazul.

-simplemente porque no me afectaba que Bellatrix se quisiera deshacer de ustedes, en especial de la sangre sucia…-dijo con una mirada despectiva hacia Hermione, haciendo enfurecer a Draco.

-¡cuida tus palabras Parkinson!-soltó con la furia en la voz el rubio, mirando con frialdad a la que había sido su amiga.

-Bellatrix quiere…-Ron no acabo la frase.

-sí, a todos ustedes, en especial después de ver la mente de Harry, se divierte torturándolos en la mente de él.-soltó sin más la chica.-eso no me afectaba mucho, pero luego vino lo de…-su voz cayó.- él…- susurró.- y lo de la boda…-dijo con una mueca.

-suficiente por hoy…-rogo Hermione separándose de Draco y poniéndose de pie.-necesito dormir…-suspiró.

Draco miró a su novia ponerse de pie y decidió que debía seguirla, no la dejaría sola. No sabiendo que su tía quería acabar con ella. Él jamás lo permitiría. Nunca. Caminaron lado a lado en silencio y subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de la castaña. Ambos entraron, Draco cerró la puerta tras él. Hermione se sentó sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas y recargando su espalda en la cabecera. Tenía el rostro escondido entre sus risos castaños, y mantenía la frente sobre sus rodillas. Draco no soportó la imagen de Hermione de esa forma y se acercó a ella abrazándola.

-yo…-soltó ella en un tono triste, lleno de preocupación y desesperación, haciendo que Draco se pusiera aun peor. En una sola palabra entendía lo que ella sentía, era lo mismo que él sentía en ese momento y seguramente el resto de sus amigos también.

-tranquila… no permitiré que nada te pase.-soltó intranquilo el rubio.-ella no te hará nada.-susurró en el cabello de la chica.

-ella no solo me quiere a mi…-preocupo ella, mirando a su novio, recargando su mejilla en sus rodillas.

-lo sé.-dijo él con una triste sonrisa.-daría mi vida por ti de ser necesario.-dijo apretándola más.

-Draco… no puedes…-insistió ella en un susurro.

-puedo y lo haré, eres lo más importante para mí, yo simplemente no podría vivir si algo llega a ocurrirte.-sincero el rubio. Hermione se soltó de sí misma, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-yo no quiero que nada te pase…-suplico ella en su oído. Draco sonrió de lado.

-no puedo prometerte eso…-dijo él. Ella lo miró con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

-no quiero…

-ni yo.-él la beso suavemente en los labios.

Pansy fue obligada a subir a su habitación por Neville, quien parecía molesto por las últimas palabras de la pelinegra. Daphne estaba asqueada y preocupada por Hermione, por Harry, por Draco, quienes seguramente serían los principales objetivos de esa maldita bruja. A pesar de su furia, la rubia trataba de relajarse y tranquilizar a su novio, quien parecía a punto de un colapso emocional y es que, a fin de cuentas era su padre el que lo reviviría, era su padre quien estaba ayudando a que volviera y bueno, eso no debía sentirse bien. Daphne tiro con delicadeza de una de las manos de Theo, quien la miro preocupado, ella le sonrió y tomo con fuerza su mano, entrelazando los dedos.

-estamos juntos en esto…-susurró, -hasta el final-le sonrió.

-Daphne…-susurro él mirándola preocupado.

-te amo.-le dijo, como si fuera la última vez y es que en ese momento, se sentía como si estuvieran a punto de morir.

-te amo.-respondió el castaño, abrazándola fuertemente y besando su frente.

Simplemente aun analizaba cada palabra que había dicho Pansy, tenía el maldito collar en las manos. Ella quería matarnos a todos. A Hermione, a Daphne, a Theo, a Draco, a Ron, a Halley, a Astoria. A mí. Aunque eso era realmente lo que menos me importaba. Tenía que hacer algo, él no podía regresar. Yo no lo permitiría, no dejaría que volvieran a sufrir lo que ya habían sufrido. Me puse de pie. Astoria me miro confundida y salí a paso apresurado de la sala común, podía escuchar la voz de mi novia llamándome y sus ligeros pasos tratando de seguirme el paso, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Llegué a la gran gárgola, rogando porque Dumbledore no hubiese cambiado la contraseña que McGonagall nos había dado.

-_Percival_…-susurré.

En ese momento Astoria me alcanzó jadeante y subió conmigo la escalera. Abrí el despacho de mi viejo director sin mayor problema, él hombre me miró preocupado, pero no se movió.

-necesito la espada…-le dije al sombrero seleccionador, quien miro con recelo la joya que aún tenía en las manos. El sombrero asintió de una extraña forma.

-Harry…-susurro mi novia, mientras yo alcanzaba la espada del estante.

-lo sé, tranquila.-le dije, mientras depositaba el diamante en el escritorio del director. Dumbledore se puso de pie de inmediato y me miraba fijamente.

Jalé con delicadeza la mano de Astoria, haciendo que quedarás tras de mí. Ella no se opuso, y sentí sus manos en mi hombro, mientras yo dejaba que la espada destruyera en pedazos la gema. Se escuchó un gran grito desgarrador, y al igual que la última vez los pedazos comenzaron a sangrar. Una vez que la sangre dejara de salir y los pedazos del diamante se oscurecieran, le contamos a Dumbledore lo ocurrido con Pansy esa noche.

Daphne estaba preocupada por Harry, miraba alterada a Ron, quien solo asintió tranquilo. Si podía llegar a creer que podía entender al pelirrojo entonces Harry había ido a destruir el maldito collar. Astoria había salido tras él, seguramente irían con Dumbledore.

Ron soltó despacio a Halley y le ofreció llevarla a su habitación, la pequeña Potter parecía a punto de romperse y asintió cansadamente. Theo soltó despacio a Daphne, hasta que ella lo mirara de frente a los ojos.

-todo estará bien… -le sonrió ella, aunque los dos sabían que eso no era verdad.-lo lograremos.

-si cariño.-le beso la frente con cariño el chico.

Los días siguientes fueron extraños para el grupo de amigos, los profesores se veían alterados, todos podían sentir el terror de tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort en una nueva guerra, en especial, si no lograban vencerlo. Theo se veía apagado, no bromeaba con Ron, ni el pelirrojo insistía en bromear con él. Un aire lúgubre lleno a los chicos, quienes pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, como si fusen los últimos recuerdo que pudieran crear. Daphne no podía dormir, solo lograba descansar un par de horas cada noche, asediada por pesadillas, imágenes de la guerra. No quería volver a vivirlo, empezaba a sentirse muerta en vida.

Los días pasaron lenta y cadenciosamente para ellos, San Valentín lleno el colegio de hermosos y cursis corazones rosados y rojos, Mailer ronroneaba feliz en su regazo, mientras ella terminaba unos pergaminos de pociones, el suyo y el de Ron, no permitiría que nadie separara a sus amigos y mucho menos por un estúpido trabajo de medio metro. Halley había salido con el pelirrojo a pasear por los jardines, así que tenía la habitación para concentrarse ella sola. Tocaron la puerta.

-adelante.-soltó ella apenas un poco alto. La puerta se abrió y un aroma a rosas llego al sentido de la rubia, haciéndola sonreír.

-hola…-dijo tranquilo Theo. Ella se giró para mirarlo, llevaba una camisa y unos jeans, traía consigo un gran ramo de rosas rojas, aún tenía las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos, ya que ninguno había logrado dormir bien en todo ese tiempo.

-hola Theo.-le sonrió ampliamente.-terminare en un segundo.-dijo girándose. Él sonrió tranquilamente, acercándose, abrazándola por los hombros.

-terminalo después.-la beso en el hombro, que quedaba al descubierto por la blusa de tirantes que llevaba puesta. Ella sonrió.

-está bien.-rio un poco, girándose para besarle los labios.

-¿estás bien Hermione?-preocupo el rubio mirando con dulzura a su futura esposa, que estaba recostada sobre su pecho. La sombra del árbol bajo el que estaban recostados los cubría lo suficiente como para olvidar por completo el calor que la primavera empezaba a traer. El delicado vestido de Hermione, se expandía a lo largo de la sombra de la copa del árbol, Draco la abrazaba fuertemente, aferrándose a ella.

-sí, solo no he dormido bien…-dijo ella bostezando, mirándolo con dulzura. Eso no era nada nuevo, para nadie.-realmente me siento muy a gusto aquí.-ella sonrió. Él rio.

-¿quieres que durmamos un poco?-le pregunto divertido, besando su frente y apretándola con fuerza.

-solo un poco.-señalo ella incorporándose.-debemos ver los catálogos que envió tu madre.-sonrió ella divertida.

-no entiendo como se le ocurre que nos casemos en el verano, estando las cosas como están. No es precisamente la mejor ocasión para una boda.-señalo Draco levantándose y ayudando a Hermione.

-es que, lo es, un poco de alegría en medio del miedo que se vive.-sonrió ella encogiéndose de hombros resignada.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con la fecha?-inquieto el rubio.

-me hubiese gustado casarme en primavera, en un jardín lleno de flores, pero soportare el calor.-rio ella divertida mientras caminaban hacia la torre de astronomía.

Durmieron un poco en la habitación de ella, y despertaron justamente a media tarde, tiempo suficiente había dicho la castaña. Para Draco, mirar tantos arreglos con flores y copas y manteles era algo confuso, para él todas se veían bien y Hermione no parecía notar lo mismo que él.

-ni siquiera entiendo en que cambia…-susurro la chica mirando dos arreglos al mismo tiempo.-son exactamente iguales…

-uhmm…-Draco coloco su barbilla en el hombro de ella, mirando justo hacia las imágenes.-estas son color turquesa y estas son azules.-sonrió con dulzura el chico.

-¿Cómo puedes verlo?-replico en tono molesto.

-aprendí un poco de mi madre.-rio él besando la mejilla de la chica.-pero, preferiría que fueran rojas, ¿no lo crees?-sonrió en la oreja de la castaña.

-¿y entonces por qué ha enviado azules?-replico arqueando una ceja.

-porque mi madre no está convencida de eso.- ella lo miro divertida, él le sonrió y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

En ese momento se escuchó el golpe sordo de la puerta. Ambos miraron, Astoria estaba sonrojada y se veía molesta. En ese momento, ella los miró y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

-¿qué ocurre Torie?-preocupo el rubio acercándose a su amiga.

-no lo sé…-ella sonaba frustrada.- ¡maldita sea!-dijo limpiándose rudamente las mejillas con los dedos.- ¡¿por qué no paro de llorar?!-dijo, encerrándose en el baño.

-¿eso que fue?-soltó Draco mirando a Hermione, quien se mantenía en el mismo lugar. Ella lo miro confundida y se encogió de hombros.

-no tengo ni idea.-soltó la castaña en un leve susurro.

Después de la larga cena en el gran comedor, los chicos subieron resignados y cansados a sus habitaciones, Daphne en ese momento miró un paquete sobre su escritorio. Con cuidado lo abrió, era de su madre, objetos comunes que le había pedido por correo, uno para Astoria y uno para ella. Tomo la caja mágica que contenía las cosas y entro a la habitación de su hermana tranquilamente. Ella estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando sus piernas, mientras Hermione la miraba preocupada.

-es que no lo entiendo, ¿por qué demonios me siento así?-soltó en tono de frustración.

-no lo sé Torie… solo tranquilizate.-suplicaba la castaña.

-¿pasa algo?-preocupo Daphne. Los ojos turquesa de su hermana la miraron y se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡demonios!-contuvo el aire la pequeña Greengrass.-otra vez…-susurro, limpiando su mejilla cansada.

-¿por qué…?-preocupo la rubia ceniza, acercándose a su hermana y a la castaña.

-¡eso mismo quisiera saber!-su tono estaba lloroso, pero se oía molesta, muy molesta.

-seguramente es por lo poco que hemos dormido estos días hermana, te lo ha enviado mamá.-sonrió tranquila Daphne, tratando de calmar a su pequeña hermana.

-seguramente…-susurro, alcanzando el paquete y mirando el interior. Saco un pequeño paquete de color violeta y se paralizó. Daphne dudo un momento.- ¡demonios! ¡No!-y se levantó rápidamente de la cama hacia su vestidor.

-¿qué pasa con…?-pero la castaña no termino la frase al leer las letras del paquete morado. Los ojos miel de Hermione se encontraron con los azules de Daphne y ambas se quedaron mirando, preocupadas.

La rubia salió del vestidos con una pequeña poción transparente. Ambas chicas la miraron sentarse en su cama de nuevo. Daphne sentía un nudo pesado y apretado en su estómago.

-¿no creerás que…?-preocupo Hermione al verla.

-solo hay una forma de saberlo…-susurro ella y tomó una pequeña aguja de su cómoda, picando su dedo. Astoria se mordió el labio, mientras una pequeña gota de sangre salía de su blanca piel. Dejo caer con cuidado el espeso fluido en la poción, que tardo, el minuto más largo en la vida de las tres chicas en cambiar de color.

-¡demonios Astoria! ¡Papá te matara, si no es que pilla a Harry primero!-Daphne se sonrojo y se llevó las manos a la boca con tan solo pensar en su padre encontrándose a Harry después de que le dieran la noticia.

-¡cierra la boca Daphne!-lloriqueo su hermana sonrojada y con las lágrimas cayendo, de nuevo, por sus mejillas.

Me levanté pesadamente, realmente el nudo dentro de mí no se había deshecho desde la plática con Pansy, se suponía que el ministerio trabajaba en encontrar a Bellatrix, pero era eterna la espera encerrados en el colegio. Draco entro en nuestra habitación rápidamente, estaba preocupado y me miro alterado.

-¿hablaste ya con Astoria?-me dijo sentándose frente de mí.

-no, acabo de levantarme…-le dije bostezando, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿pasa algo?

-si Potter, lamentablemente pasa algo.-dijo el rubio con una mueca.

-¿qué ocurre Draco?-preocupe mirando a mi rubio amigo, sentía el nudo apretarse dentro de mí al pensar que a Astoria podía haberle pasado algo.- ¿Astoria está bien?

-no del todo,-dijo él mirándome a los ojos.- ¿hablaste con ella anoche?

-no, se molestó conmigo y se fue a su habitación. No me quiso hablar durante la cena, ¿recuerdas?-me sentía confundido y preocupado.

-¡oh demonios Potter!-entro Theo sonrojado, cerrando la puerta de golpe- ¡ruega porque te encuentre Bellatrix antes que Darrell Greengrass!-dijo mirándome con sus ojos verdes.

-¡¿me pueden decir qué demonios pasa?!-dije desesperado.


	34. Primavera

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**PRIMAVERA**

-¡Merlín Potter! ¡¿Cómo maldita sea preguntas eso?!-Theo se acercó rápidamente a mí, pero Draco lo detuvo con una seña a un par de pasos de mi cama.

-no han hablado Nott.-susurro a su amigo.

-¡mierda! ¡Ve a hablar con ella ahora!-me ordeno el castaño haciéndome sonrojar, jamás los había visto de esa forma.

-¡¿pero qué es lo que sucede?!-les dije mirándolos con frustración, mientras me levantaba.

-Astoria está embarazada, Harry.-soltó Draco mirándome a los ojos.

Me quede estático. Sentí como si mi estómago subiera a la punta de la torre y bajara de golpe hasta el suelo de las mazmorras. Me senté sobre la cama con las manos en la cabeza, recargando mis codos sobre mis rodillas. Miraba el suelo tratando de asimilarlo. Entonces mis pulmones gritaron por oxígeno, ya que en algún punto había dejado de respirar. Abrí la boca jalando fuertemente el preciado aire. Deje salir la gran bocanada por mis labios entrecerrados, y trate de controlarme respirando cadenciosamente. Cerré los ojos. No podía ser real, seguramente era otra pesadilla, o ¿Sería un buen sueño? Realmente estaba confundido. Astoria. Un bebé. Pase mis manos por mi cabello, abriendo los ojos. No era otro sueño, era real.

-mierda.-susurre.

-hermano tienes que ir con ella…-susurró el rubio, mientras me tomaba un hombro.

-yo…-dudé un momento, incorporándome.

-si, tu.-declaro un sonrojado castaño que estaba frente a mí.

Respiré profundo y me puse de pie, nuevamente. Miré a Draco un momento, y me sonrió preocupado. Luego mire a Theo, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y seguía sonrojado, pero se acercó lentamente y tomo mi hombro.

-todo estará bien.-dijo despacio.

-eso espero…-solté empezando a caminar a la puerta.

Salí de mi habitación y llegue a la de las chicas. Toqué la puerta. Nadie contesto. Toque de nuevo. Oí unos pasos acercarse en lo que fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida. Hermione abrió la puerta y me miró preocupada. Sin decirme nada me dejo pasar, saliendo de la habitación. Astoria estaba dormida, abrazada a una almohada, estaba inquieta parecía tener pesadillas. Me acerqué lentamente, y me senté junto a ella, de frente. Tome su hombro, pero en un movimiento involuntario la solté. Todo estaba mal. Acomodé mis gafas y respiré profundo, volví a tomar su hombro, moviéndola suavemente.

-¿Astoria?-susurré, acercándome a su oído.

-¿uhmm?-fue lo único que dijo, abriendo los ojos y girándose para mirarme.-Harry…-susurró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunté, mientras se incorporaba. Ella negó con la cabeza y la abrace.

-yo…-susurro en mi oído, ella mantenía los brazos en la cama.

-todo estará bien…-susurré en su cabello. Escuche como empezaba a sollozar, la apreté contra mí, ella me abrazó fuertemente. Entonces se tensó empujándome.- ¿qué ocurre?-preocupe.

-espera, debo…-me empujo de nuevo con más fuerza, la solté mirándola alterando. Ella salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿qué ocurre?-preocupe, siguiéndola, pero solo sentí el portazo en mi nariz.- ¿Astoria?-dije mientras trataba de abrir, pero la manija no se movía.

Escuche algunas arcadas de su parte y fui a la cama a sentarme. Supuse que era común, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Era el que menos sabia de estas cosas, aunque tal vez por eso me pasaba en primer lugar. Espere algunos minutos, aunque para mi fueron horas. Si seguía a este paso este día me duraría un año, gracias a Merlín era un sábado.

Pase mis manos con frustración por mi cabello de nuevo. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Seguíamos en el colegio, no podía hacer gran cosa por ella aquí encerrado, además, estaba el asunto de Bellatrix. Deje caer mi espalda sobre la cama y puse mi brazo derecho sobre mi frente. ¡Demonios! Todo estaba mal y solo empeoraría con lo que pasaba. Entonces la imagen del alto y rubio hombre vino a mi mente, haciéndome palidecer. ¡Mierda! Su padre. Ese hombre acabaría conmigo si se enteraba, ya había quedado inconclusa una conversación entre nosotros, donde seguramente dejar embarazada a su hija no iba a ser una de las cosas que él quisiera que hiciera con ella. Y mis padres, apenas volvíamos a ser una familia y dejaríamos de serlo para que yo formara mi propia familia. Merlín, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que ellos me dirían, ¿se molestarían?, ¿se alegrarían? ¡¿Cómo demonios podía pensar en que se alegrarían?! Astoria y yo ni siquiera estábamos casados.

Y luego seguía Bellatrix, seguramente no tardaría en enterarse y entonces… mis manos se hicieron puños. No dejaría que le hiciera daño a Astoria ni a mi hijo en un millón de años. Un momento, _mi hijo, _eso era lo que era. Era mío y de Astoria. Me relaje un poco. Tal vez nos traería problemas pero, era mío. Una pequeña parte de mí que crecía dentro de ella. No era el mejor momento, ni la mejor situación, pero todo saldría bien. Rogaba por eso. Rogaba porque ese pequeño o pequeña no viviera lo mismo que yo viví al lado de mis tíos. Daría mi vida por Astoria y mi hijo si fuera necesario, tal como lo hizo mi padre por mí y mamá y Halley. Pero yo haría que Astoria y el bebé pudieran irse. No los encontraría nunca. Respiré un poco. Sea como fuese, haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para que ellos dos estuvieran bien. Escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, me senté de nuevo en la cama algo más tranquilo. Mi rubia aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Harry…-susurró intranquila. Me levante hasta ella y la lleve de nuevo a la cama, abrazándola por la cintura.

-lo sé Torie.- le sonreí tranquilo.-estaremos bien…

-¿bien? ¡¿Y que hay con nuestros padres?!-ella me miro alterada.- ¡¿y Bellatrix?! ¡Además me siento jodidamente mal todo el tiempo!-las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-tranquila,-suplique mirándola al azul turquesa de sus ojos.-trataremos de explicarles…-susurré abrazándola con cariño, mientras ella escondía su rostro en mi hombro y entre su cabello.-y bueno… supongo que el que te sientas de esa forma es normal, hallaremos la forma de hacer que te sientas mejor cariño.-le dije y después bese con cariño su cabeza.-en cuanto a esa bruja, te prometo que no les pasara nada, a ninguno de los dos.

-Harry…-su dulce voz estaba cargada de sentimiento.-esto está mal… ¿qué pensaran de nosotros?

-no del todo, somos una familia ahora Astoria, no importan los demás.-ella levanto sus ojos encontrándose con los míos. Nunca supe de donde salieron esas palabras, pero sabía que se lo decía con todo el amor que sentía por ella y por ese pedacito de ser que empezaba a crecer. Era una verdad que salió de mi boca, haciéndola sentir un poco mejor. Me abrazo por el cuello y me beso en los labios.

-te amo…-susurró quedamente en mis labios, aun tenia cerrados los ojos, pero pude sentir su sonrisa.

-te amo.-le dije abriendo mis ojos, encontrándome con los suyos.

¡Mierda! ¡Jodida mierda! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurría a ese par hacer esto, precisamente ahora?! ¡Bellatrix estaba al acecho! Nadie estaba a salvo ¡y ese par de…! Draco pasó con frustración sus manos por su cabello. Theo se dejó caer sentado a su lado.

-por mucho que quiera asesinarlos, debemos evitar que el padre de las chicas lo mate, antes de acabar con tu tía hermano…-soltó quedamente el castaño.

-¡no entiendo! ¡¿Cómo demonios…?!-soltó frustrado el rubio, mirando a su amigo, ahora primo a los ojos.

-vamos Malfoy, sabes muy bien el cómo.-sonrió con picardía el castaño.

-par de idiotas…-escupió molesto.

-tenemos que ayudarlos…-Theo arqueo una ceja.

-hablemos con Sirius, estoy seguro que calmara a los Potter y a los Greengrass, o al menos a Darrell y a Lily…-suspiró cansado Draco.

-¿deberíamos decirle a Potter padre?-pregunto algo sonrojado el castaño.

-no, ese es trabajo de ellos. Enviémosle una lechuza a tu padre para que nos vea en el cabeza de puerco en un par de horas.-cortó el rubio. Nott palideció.

-¿a mi padre?-hizo una mueca.

-a Sirius idiota…-rio el rubio poniéndose de pie.

Daphne estaba en el gran comedor, desayunando con Ron, Halley y Hermione. Todos estaban inquietos. Si bien, la noticia del embarazo de su hermana había corrido por boca de ella y de Hermione, solamente ellos lo sabían. Respiro pesadamente mientras miraba a la castaña, ella le sonrió preocupada.

Pronto llegó la hora de ir a Hogsmeade, y Draco y Theo se les unieron en el camino. Los chicos caminaban en parejas y se separaron tiempo después. Hermione y Daphne habían decidido ir a la librería, Ron y Halley irían a la casa de los gritos, aunque Draco se había sonrojado y les había advertido que otra tontería como la de Harry y esta vez los mataba. Halley se había quedado con las palabras en la boca, mientras Ron, divertido, la obligaba a caminar sin hacer caso de lo que el rubio les había dicho.

El viaje a la librería había sido renovador para ambas chicas, algo de distracción es lo que les había hecho falta, ya que últimamente en lo único en lo que su mente pensaba era en Bellatrix Lestrange. Daphne caminaba platicando animadamente con su amiga, llevaba en el hombro al pequeño Mailer, que le ronroneaba tranquilamente una canción de cuna. Ambas chicas estaban preocupadas por la situación, pero el platicar con Hermione, a Daphne la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Decidieron ir por un par de cervezas de mantequilla a las tres escobas, mientras se encontraban con Ron y Halley.

-¿están hablando enserio?-pregunto el hombre, mirándolos preocupados.

-sí, es enserio.-corto el rubio. El hombre los miraba asombrado.

-no lo creo de Harry…-soltó quedamente su tío.

-ninguno.-arqueó una ceja su primo.

-tienes que hablar con Darrell antes de que…-Draco quería terminar.

-de que deje huérfano al futuro Potter.-interrumpió, riendo un poco Sirius.

Los tres hombres rieron un poco. Sería difícil pero lo conseguirían. O eso era lo que Draco quería pensar. El mundo estaba cambiando demasiado rápido para todos, que costaba trabajo asimilarlo.

-supongo que hablare con Darrell, pero no creo convencer a la pelirroja para que no haga sentir mal a Astoria…-dijo de nuevo su tío con una mueca.-ella es bastante celosa.

-eso nos queda claro, pero debe haber una forma…-suspiro Theo.

-la habrá, de todas formas, la opinión de ellos dos, en este preciso momento es lo que menos importa.-sonrió el rubio.

-entonces, supongo que habrá boda en las vacaciones de primavera, ¿no es así?-sonrió Sirius divertido.

-¡demonios Harry! ¡Tu madre me va a matar!-mi padre daba vueltas por su despacho.

-lo siento…-me disculpé sonrojado, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía.

-James, toma asiento y relájate.-suplico Lupin, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

-¡¿Qué me relaje dices?! ¡Demonios Remus! ¡Tú conoces a Lily! ¡Acabara con ambos en cuanto lo sepa! ¡Y tú no te salvaras!-soltó señalándolo, Lupin solo sonrió divertido en respuesta.

-James… siéntate por favor…-rió un poco mi profesor. ¿Cómo demonios podía reír?

Mi padre lo miró con una mueca y se sentó enfrente de mí. Estaba sonrojado, aunque estaba seguro que no tanto como yo. No había sido fácil decírselo, pero era mi padre. Trate de respirar, y pude notar que el hizo lo mismo. Si para mí era difícil estar en la situación, podía ver que para mi padre también lo era. Me miro preocupado y luego se encogió de hombros.

-bueno, seré abuelo.-sonrió divertido, haciendo que me relajara un poco.

-papá…-sonreí.

-será mejor que hable con tu madre, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo Harry?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos y tomándome de los hombros.

-gracias.-le dije tranquilo.

-bueno, será mejor que lleves a Astoria con la señora Pomfrey, mientras haré algunos arreglos para que puedan ir a San Mungo.-sonrió Lupin poniéndose de pie.

-gracias…-miré al hombre asentir con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿cuál es el plan, hijo?-me miró mi padre soltándome y mirándome serio.

-realmente no lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de pensar o… respirar…-susurré la última palabra.

-¿se casarán?-me miró arqueando una ceja.

-supongo…-dije sonrojado.-no he hablado con ella de nada, es algo difícil hablar con ella en estos momentos… esta algo…-hice una mueca involuntaria.-alterada…

-bueno, eso es algo normal.-rio un poco.- ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

-que ese bebé tenga una familia, como la que yo, en su momento, no tuve…-le sonreí con tristeza.

-él ya la tiene Harry.-sonrió mi padre.-al igual que tú.-lo abrace fuertemente.

-gracias papá.

La noticia del embarazo de Astoria se mantuvo en secreto, al menos hasta que Darrell Greengrass se apareciera en la chimenea de Dumbledore con unas ganas inmensas de asesinar a Harry. Gracias a Merlín, Sirius estaba en el castillo con James y Remus y logro calmar al gran patriarca, quien de muy mala gana acepto que los dos chicos se casaran en vacaciones de primavera. Y tal como navidad se había acabado, las vacaciones habían empezado de nuevo. Realmente nadie estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar, en especial con los casi cuatro meses de embarazo de Astoria y su humor a flor de piel. Narcisa le había dicho a Draco que a veces es normal, pero él no estaba seguro de eso.

La ceremonia y fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el gran jardín de los Potter, así que, desde el día anterior habían preparado todo. Realmente no había sido nada divertido para ninguno de los chicos, en especial con una novia como Astoria. Draco rogaba al cielo porque Hermione no fuera igual que ella. Los cuatro chicos habían pasado la tarde anterior arreglando la gran carpa en color crema, y arreglando los arreglos de flores que no habían sido lo que Astoria había pedido. Cansados, se sentaron en la gran sala de la mansión Potter. Sirius y James llegaron minutos después, junto con Oliver y Lupin.

-espero no estén muy cansados aun…-sonrió divertido Sirius.

-cansados no, fastidiados.-corto Theo rodando los ojos.

-empiezo a odiar a tu futura mujer Harry…-gruño por lo bajo Ron, Harry lo miro molesto.

-bueno, bueno, bueno…-sonrió Oliver divertido.- ¿quieren olvidarse un momento de las hormonas de la novia?-bromeo, ganándose un bufido por parte de Draco.- tenemos algo planeado…-sonrió

-la boda es mañana al medio día, y conociendo a todas las mujeres que están hoy en esta casa nos harán levantarnos antes del amanecer Wood.-gruño Theo.

-¡oh! Vamos chicos, ¿Quién dijo que dormiremos hoy aquí?-sonrió James, mientras les hacia una seña de que lo siguieran.

-¡¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido?!-Lily Potter parecía a punto de un colapso, y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

-llegaran en un par de horas…-trataba de tranquilizarla Jane Granger.

Hermione y Daphne se miraban la una a la otra intranquilas. Sabían que si los chicos no llegaban pronto, la madre de Harry los mataría y los reviviría solo para que la boda se llevara a cabo, para después matarlos de nuevo. Astoria estaba algo cansada, y tenía los ojos llorosos, acababa de ponerse su vaporoso vestido blanco. Era bastante irónico para Daphne, en especial porque para la boda solo estarían ellos. Era una pequeña y familiar fiesta, como navidad. Astoria había pasado la mañana a punto de un desbordamiento de emociones, hasta que su madre le diera una poción calmante. Los chicos llegaron una hora antes de la ceremonia, ganándose un gran regaño por parte de las próximas consuegras, haciendo que los chicos estuvieran listos en menos de quince minutos.

Una vez que el sol marcara puntual el medio día, Kingsley empezó a hablar tranquilamente, todos parecían tranquilos, excepto tal vez el padre de las chicas y la madre de Harry, quienes tenía una mueca en la cara, que no se quitó en el resto de la cena. La verdad es que para Daphne no había cosa más divertida que ver a su padre molesto y sin poder objetar en contra.

Realmente no había sido cosa del otro mundo, al menos la hermana de la novia había logrado escaparse a la parte de la sala techada del jardín de los Potter, bueno, de hecho, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, excepto los recién casados.

Extrañamente, estaban tranquilos, como no habían logrado estar en semanas. Theo bromeaba abiertamente con Ron, y las risas del grupo no se hicieron esperar. Se sentía tan bien un poco de paz en la tormenta, que por un momento se olvidaron del verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraban en la casa de los Potter. La velada fue agradable para los chicos, hasta que llegó el momento de ir a casa.

Dios estaba tan cansado y de alguna forma fastidiado de todo. Solo quería ir a mi habitación a dormir, claro que estaba olvidando el pequeño detalle de que no dormiría solo esa noche. Respiré profundo, de alguna forma había evitado la atención de los invitados y me había encerrado en el despacho de papá. Me sentía tan pequeño en ese lugar. Me recosté en la gran silla de cuero, el calor de la estación llenaba el lugar, haciéndome querer dormir.

La noche anterior había sido completamente divertida con mi padre y Sirius, haciéndome desear por un momento que eso no se acabara. Pero estaba hecho. Nunca había sido realmente irresponsable, pero de alguna forma en ese momento deseaba haberlo sido un poco más. Divertirme y tener anécdotas divertidas que contarle al pequeño bebé, anécdotas que no tuvieran que ver con Voldemort o magos malvados que intentaban asesinarnos, anécdotas como las de papá, Sirius y Lupin. Suspiré. No me podía quejar, estaba teniendo todo lo que un día había deseado, una familia. Solo tal vez me hubiese gustado que fuese diferente. Tenerlos siempre ahí. Sonreí.

Pronto sería tiempo de irme a mi nueva casa. Era tan extraño para mí pensar en eso. Merlín, me acababa de mudar y ahora de nuevo lo hacía. Le agradecería de por vida a Sirius el quitarme de encima al padre de Astoria, diciendo que él mismo tenía el plan de regalarme un departamento cerca del ministerio, para la graduación. Bueno, el regalo se adelantó un poco. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de que mi padrino quisiera regalarme el amplio apartamento, pero había sido la mejor idea que pudo haber surcado su mente y agradecía eso… empezaba a divagar, realmente no me daba cuenta de cuan repetitivos eran mis pensamientos, pero había sido una larga noche y el cansancio me mataba.

Escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta. No quería abrir los ojos, estaba tan cómodo, no estaba dormido, pero sentía que empezaba a hacerlo. Tocaron de nuevo, eran toques tímidos. Empecé a analizar quien tocaba la puerta de esa manera. Eran tres golpes, sutiles, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para que los escucharas. Ahí estaban de nuevo, ¿quién? Sonreí ampliamente. Bueno, era mi mejor amiga, no podía dejarla afuera.

-adelante Hermione.-solté abriendo los ojos, aun acurrucado en la silla de papá. Ella abrió la puerta, dejando ver sus rizos castaños.

-¿cómo supiste que era yo?-sonrió divertida, cerrando la puerta después de entrar.

-ya son casi diez años…-reí.

-¿tantos?-arqueó una ceja.-empiezas a lucir algo anciano.-bromeó, sentándose en la silla justo frente a mí.

-tú ya lo pareces.-le contesté, irguiéndome en la silla, sonriendo.

-eres un tonto.-rió ella.- ¿te encuentras bien?-me miró, sonriente, pero sus ojos derramaban preocupación. Ella estiró su mano en el escritorio, yo le alcance con la mía y le sonreí de vuelta.

-supongo, es algo extraño Hermione…-susurré mirándola a los ojos miel.

-¿estás preocupado?- añadió perdiendo la sonrisa.

-no del todo…-sinceré.- aún hay veces que olvido a Bellatrix, es algo casi irreal.

-lo sé, yo también me siento así. Parece que las cosas empiezan a salir bien por una vez en nuestras vidas y después…-calló mirándome a los ojos.

-después todo se derrumba…-terminé.

-no quiero que siempre se sienta así.-preocupó, desviando su mirada a la ventana del despacho.

-no será así siempre Herms, habrá tiempos mejores, acabaremos con ella y todo se solucionara.-apreté su mano para que me mirara y así lo hizo.-te lo prometo.-ella me sonrió con tristeza, rompiéndome por completo, odiaba que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana se sintiera de esa forma.

-¿y si no lo logramos?-soltó quedamente.

-lo lograremos, esta vez no somos solo tres, ¿recuerdas?- le sonreí con confianza.

-¡oh Harry! Me gustaría sentirme tan segura como tú.-me sonrió.

-confía en mí, entonces.-le dije, apretando de nuevo su mano.

-siempre lo he hecho, de no ser así no te hubiera acompañado a buscar los horrocruxes.-me sonrió con ganas.-ni siquiera te hubiera acompañado a la trampilla en primer año.-sinceró poniéndose de pie.-confió en ti Harry.-dijo apretando mi mano, para luego soltarla.

-gracias Hermione.-le sonreí poniéndome de pie.

-vine a despedirme y desearte una…-dudo con una sonrisa bromista.-tranquila noche de bodas.-me sonrojé.

-supongo que también se va Draco…-sonreí, y ella asintió.-debe ser tarde.

-tu madre está algo alterada y Astoria no es precisamente el tipo de chica que quiere quedar bien.-dijo conteniendo la risa, mordiendo su labio.

-genial.-rodé los ojos y exhale con frustración.

-todo saldrá bien Harry.-sonrió, parándose frente a la puerta, yo la alcance y me tomo del brazo.-será una nueva aventura.

-solo que aquí no hay horrocruxes o Voldemort…-reí un poco.

-no, solo una novia con las hormonas alteradas, un suegro con ganas de asesinarte y una madre celosa e irritable…-rio por lo bajo, soltándome y saliendo del despacho.

-gracias Hermione, ahora todo suena realmente alentador.-ironice, saliendo tras ella y cerrando la puerta.

_**XD pobre Harry **_

_**¡Hola a todos y gracias por leer un capítulo más!**_

_**XXM3CH3XX: bueno, Neville y Pansy también es nuevo, pero creo que se regularan entre ellos xD, y bueno, a James le preocupaba más la reacción de su mujer, y como puedes ver la boda fue rápida y familiar… solo esperemos que el suegrito empiece a asimilarlo bien. Gracias por tus reviews y espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo n.n**_

_**SALECIA: jeje si, el pequeño Teddy siempre me ha inspirado la suficiente ternura: 3 es un bebe lobo que cambia de color su cabello: 3 lo siento, es que amé a ese pequeño desde que Lupin va con Harry y le pide que sea el padrino del recién nacidito, entonces, Teddy Lupin. En cuanto a la llegada de Neville a los premios anuales, estaba más que segura que te haría feliz, y es que, como dices, siempre ha sido hecho a un lado por Ron, aunque bueno, ahora si viene a unirse a nuestro grupito y esperemos que pueda controlar a su nueva novia n.n en cuanto a Theo y Sirius, ambos necesitaban una familia y ambos han llegado en el momento correcto a la vida del otro… ¡Merlín! Leí tu comentario y sabía que tendrías toda la verdad en él. Todas tus conjeturas respecto a Ginny y sus ganas de llevarse a la cama al niño que vivió son correctas y lamentablemente también el nuevo objetivo de nuestra querida Bella. En cuanto al libro, debemos recordar que nuestro querido Ron lo saco de la casa de los Weasley, así que más bien, eso le toca a Ron y si mal no señale el padre del nuevo yerno favorito de Darrell Greengrass también escapo de Azcaban u.u lamentablemente, nuestro querido Nott padre se encuentra del lado de Bellatrix y habrá que esperar lo mejor. Jeje me imaginé al patriarca de las rubias colgando a Harry del sauce boxeador, pero no creí que fuera saludable, así que démosle las gracias a Sirius por formar una estrecha amistad con el señor Greengrass en navidad, y convencerlo de la pequeña boda del capítulo xD ¡gracias por tus reviews!**_

_**SWEETHOPECASTILLO: ¡se casaron! xD yo sé que tal vez hubiese sido necesario más interacción entre Harry y el patriarca Greengrass, pero todo a su tiempo ;) gracias por tu review y es bueno tenerte de vuelta: D y bueno, en cuanto a Bellatrix y Blaise… falta un poco más aún. Gracias por tu review y de verdad me hace sentir bien que les guste la historia. : 3**_

_**Gracias por todo, nos escribimos pronto. **_

_**Pórtense muy mal.**_

_**Besos y abrazos **_

_**Cassie di Black ES3**_


	35. Títulos y Diplomas

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**TITULOS Y DIPLOMAS.**

Astoria y yo nos despedimos de los invitados y nuestros padres, aunque debo admitir que evite a su padre. Una vez en el nuevo apartamento ella me beso.

-bienvenido a casa Harry.-sonrió, abrazándome por el cuello.

-bienvenida a casa Torie.-reí divertido. Luego la cargue en brazos y la lleve a nuestra nueva habitación.

-te amo…-susurró en cuanto la deje en la cama.

-te amo cariño.-sonreí.

Después me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me dispuse a ponerme la pijama, cuando salí Astoria estaba completamente dormida, aun con el vestido puesto. Sonreí divertido y le agradecí mentalmente a mi mejor amiga por enviarme la suerte de una tranquila noche de bodas. Me recosté junto a ella y no paso mucho antes de que me quedara dormido también.

Desperté abrazándola. Realmente no sé en qué punto me aferré a ella, pero tenía los brazos entumidos. Ella abrió despacio sus ojos azules que se encontraron con los míos y sonrió. Tal vez no fue el mejor momento pero agradecía poder ser lo primero que ella viera al despertar y que ella fuera lo primero con lo que se encontraran mis ojos.

-buenos días Torie…-le sonreí besando su frente.

-buenos días… me quede dormida anoche.-hizo una mueca al verse con el vestido puesto.

-seguramente ayer te levantaste temprano…-susurré, mientras ella se sentaba.

-por cierto, ¿a dónde fueron ante noche?-arqueó una ceja.

-Grimmauld place.-comenté encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura.- realmente fuimos arrastrados por mi padre, Oliver y Sirius.

-y Lupin.-señalo ella besando mi nariz.

-no, Lupin solo reía de lo que ellos nos decían.-sonreí al recordar.

-dormiste con las gafas amor…-señalo mi esposa acomodándolas en mi nariz.-espero no se rompan.

-Hermione me ha enseñado a repararlas.-le bese la frente de nuevo.

-espero lo sepas hacer.-rio un poco. Negué con la cabeza, y sonreí divertido.-voy a darme una ducha.-me beso la mejilla y luego de eso caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Fue un día bastante tranquilo, incluso parecía que poco a poco regresaba mi coqueta Astoria. No parecía preocupada o a punto de llorar y eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Desayunamos en la cocina, después apareció una pequeña elfina domestica que había sido enviada por su madre, para que Astoria no hiciera nada. Suspiré tranquilo en uno de los sofás, abrazando a mi esposa, mientras la pequeña Taylor hacia la comida para esa tarde. Realmente así paso el resto de la semana. Recibía una lechuza diaria de Hermione, como siempre, Astoria por su parte recibía una de Draco, cosa que me parecía irónicamente divertida. Mi hermana y mí ahora cuñada nos escribían cada tres días y por parte de Theo y Ron no supimos más que lo que sus respectivas novias nos contaban.

Acompañé a Astoria un par de veces a unas tiendas muggles a ver cosas de bebés, ella había escogido ya una sencilla y elegante cuna de ébano, un cambiador en el mismo material y un sinfín de juguetes. Suspiré tranquilo. Después de la guerra había cambiado parte de mi bóveda en Gringotts por libras, y las mantenía en una cuenta de débito. Mi querida rubia parecía encantada con la facilidad con la que los muggles compraban sus cosas, solo con un plástico.

Aún faltaban dos meses para la graduación, pero Dumbledore nos había permitido presentar los ÉXTASIS después de vacaciones, así que ambos pasábamos gran parte del tiempo estudiando. Kingsley me había enviado una lechuza, explicándome que en cuanto Dumbledore entregara mi diploma, él me enviaría mi título de auror y empezaría con las prácticas inmediatamente. No era que no conociera a Kingsley, pero me era sumamente extraña su ansiedad por tenerme en el departamento de aurores cuanto antes. Le había enviado también un par de lechuzas a mi padre, y estaba seguro de que mamá no sabía nada, pues en su carta se expresaba libremente y bromeaba.

Astoria y yo llegamos a King Cross justo a tiempo para tomar el tren de nuevo. Saludé a mis padres y a mi suegra, aun evitaba a mi suegro rotundamente, aunque parecía sumamente más tranquilo que la última vez que lo había visto. Saludamos a los chicos y subimos a un compartimiento que Hermione hechizo, de nuevo. Mi querida rubia se quedó dormida al instante, pero platicábamos abiertamente todos. El ambiente estaba ligero y amigable, hasta que a todos nos cayó una cruel realidad cuando Halley hizo una pregunta que tal parecía nadie se había hecho.

-¿ya han pensado cómo conseguir el último horrocrux?-preocupó mi hermana seria y mirándonos detenidamente.

-no realmente…-sinceró Hermione quedamente.

-con todo esto del bebé Potter y la boda de Draco y Hermione, ¿realmente crees que hemos tenido cabeza para algo?-rodó los ojos Theo. Ron rió divertido y pude sentir mi sonrojo y al mirar el de mi mejor amiga también.

-bueno, yo si he pensado en algo.-regaño Halley mirando molesta al castaño, quien solo sonrió de lado.

-bueno, tu eres casi una aurora experta, solo te falta el pergamino.-argumentó Draco, haciendo que mi hermana se sonrojara.

-encantador.-sonrió Halley, negando con la cabeza.

-bueno, ¿Qué has pensado, cariño?-pregunto Ron abrazando por los hombros a mi hermana. No pude evitar hacer una mueca.

-bueno, que si Pansy esta tan decidida a que la protejamos, que ella nos consiga ese anillo.-sonrió satisfecha.

-seguramente ellos saben que esta de nuestro lado ahora, en especial porque sale con Longbottom.-argumentó Daphne.

-Daphne tiene mucha razón, tampoco es que la podamos poner en riesgo.-hizo una mueca Draco.

-no, ellos no lo saben.-señalo mi hermana.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-arqueó una ceja Theo.

-simple, de ser así Pansy no habría pasado estas vacaciones con ellos.-sonrió de nuevo Halley.

-un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que pasaron vacaciones juntos?-le pregunté mirándola a los ojos, viendo el mismo color que los míos.

-sencillo, porque yo si me he hecho amiga de Pansy.-me miró tranquila.

-¡¿después de todo lo que dijo esa noche?! ¡Literalmente nos dijo que nos lanzaría a ellos si no la hubieran traicionado!- estaba sonrojado y molesto con ella.

-¿qué ocurre?-susurró Astoria mirándome tallándose los ojos, después de eso bostezo.

-nada cariño, perdón por levantarte…-susurré abrazándola por los hombros.

-está bien…-sonrió ella besando mi mejilla.

-el punto es ese Harry,-señalo mi hermana con una mueca.-por eso mismo debemos saber para quien trabaja. No podemos confiar en nadie en estos momentos.-argumento cruzando los brazos.-además, siempre me ha gustado el trabajo encubierto.-sonrió de lado.-de hecho, me hubiese gustado estar con ustedes hace dos años y hacerme mortífago.-sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron como si se tratara de un deseo que cumpliría una estrella fugaz.

-tu sí que estas mal pequeña Potter.-rió Theo.

-¿de quién hablan?-susurró mi esposa, mirando intranquila a sus amigos.

-de Pansy, Torie.- la aludida asintió quedamente.-y tu Halley no tienes idea de lo que dices…- Draco rió divertido.

-qué bueno que no estuviste con nosotros…-soltó Ron mirando a mi hermana preocupado, abrazándola posesivamente.

-bueno, pero, ¿estas segura de que ella aun esta con ellos y ellos no sospechan?-preocupó mi cuñada.

-completamente. Hablaré con ella en cuanto regresemos a la torre.-sonrió tranquila, acurrucándose en los brazos de mi pelirrojo amigo.

-tal vez deberíamos ir contigo…-susurró Theo, mirándola a los ojos.

-no creo que se sienta cómoda con ustedes y mucho menos con lo de la otra noche…-argumentó Hermione pensativa.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, tal vez solo deberíamos ir tu y yo.-sonrió mi hermana mirando suplicante a la castaña.

-no creo que sea una buena idea…-gruñó Draco por lo bajo.

-prometo llevar varita.-sonrió mi mejor amiga, mirando divertida al rubio.

-además, hablaremos con ella en su habitación, si algo sucede, estoy segura de que se escuchará en toda la torre.-señalo mi hermana con una mueca.

-creo que es lo mejor.-añadió con una dulce sonrisa Daphne, alcanzando el brazo de Draco.- debes de empezar a confiar.- el rubio asintió.- por cierto, ¿qué te dijo Kingsley, Harry?-me miró divertida, soltando a su amigo.

Me sonrojé, y les conté a todos los de las cartas de Kingsley. Todos parecían pensativos. En ese momento no entendí el punto por el cual la seriedad seguía en el vagón, incluso Astoria parecía estar notando algo que para mí y Ron parecía invisible. Suspiré agobiado por las miradas del grupo.

-¿crees que…?-pero la pregunta no fue terminada por Theo, sus ojos iban directo a su primo.

-eso parece.- hizo una mueca Draco, mirando de vuelta a Theo.

-¿qué pasa?-preocupo Ron mirando a los chicos.

-es solo que no hemos sabido qué algún grupo de aurores trabaje en el caso de Bellatrix, por lo que escuche de mamá y papá, es la orden la encargada del caso.-soltó en un ligero susurro mi hermana, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.- pero tenemos a la mitad de la orden en el colegio, aunque eso explicaría porque Charly no ha vuelto a Rumania.-concluyó levantando su mirada a la de Astoria. Mi esposa asintió.

-pero no explica por qué Sirius está en el colegio casi todos los días desde febrero…-añadió mi rubia.

-por si aparecía Darrell.-rió Draco.-Sirius estaba en el colegio para proteger a Harry.-me sonrojé de nuevo.

-genial…-suspiró en tono cansado Astoria.

-al menos funcionó.-soltó divertido Nott.

-eso nos queda claro Nott.-negó con la cabeza mi rubia.

-si bueno,-respiré.-pero entonces, ¿cuál es el punto? Kingsley sabe que la orden trabaja en el caso.

-si es así, entonces, ¿por qué no tiene al departamento de aurores trabajando en el caso?-hizo una mueca Daphne.-es de vital importancia el encontrar a esa mujer, en especial si quiere revivir a quien-ustedes-saben.-concluyó preocupada.

-tal vez esto está más allá de lo que vemos.-señalo Hermione.- ¿recuerdan cómo trato Dumbledore a Kingsley el día que estuvimos en su despacho?

-que si no, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Dumbledore tiene más peso que el ministro de magia en turno.-bromeo Ron.

-es que no debería ser así…-susurró Halley, sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

-¿por qué le esconderían información a Kingsley?-preocupé.

-tal vez solo no quieren hacer que la población entre en pánico. En el profeta solo hay notas de los fugitivos.-señaló Draco.- acabamos de salir de una guerra con demasiados decesos, el saber de otra posible y cercana, haría que el mundo mágico colapsara.

-es por eso la insistencia de Kingsley por tenerte en el departamento de aurores, necesita saber, ¿en qué trabaja la orden? Y ¿por qué han dejado fuera al ministerio?-sonrió de lado preocupada mi esposa mirándome.

-si conocemos lo suficiente a Dumbledore, hablará contigo y te dirá que decir y hasta donde decir.-me sonrió Hermione.

-pero eso es un problema, más bien deberías tratar de que Dumbledore te explique, ¿por qué no han hablado con el ministerio de lo que sucede?-Theo me miró a los ojos, su semblante de tranquilidad me preocupó, no era que no estuviera acostumbrado a su "no darle importancia a nada" pero después de las últimas veces, realmente me parecía extraño verlo así.

-estoy seguro de que Dumbledore me dará sus razones, aunque si bien, no me las dará completas, también sería bueno hablar con Wood. Quiero pensar que es más fácil sacarle la información a él. -solté pensativo, desviando mi mirada al suelo.

-y si él no dice nada, vamos con Hagrid.-señalo divertido el pelirrojo. Hermione, Ron y yo echamos a reír, aunque parece que a nadie excepto a nosotros nos hizo gracia el chiste.

-no entendí.-Theo miraba con falsa molestia a Ron.

Después de explicarles y contarles nuestras aventuras con nuestro semi gigante amigo y su común _no debí haber dicho eso_ los chicos entendió la broma, pero para cuando empezábamos a encontrar otro tema para hablar el expreso llegó a la estación. Después de irnos a cambiar a la torre, caminábamos tranquilos al gran comedor.

-¿qué les parece si hoy cenamos en la mesa de Slytherin?, no parece haber mucha gente.-señaló Draco, al entrar. Y tenía razón, muchos habían preferido ir a la cama, y en la mesa de las serpientes apenas había diez personas, cuando la mesa de los leones parecía sobre ocupada.

-creo que han seguido nuestro ejemplo.-soltó divertido Ron.- Luna, Neville, Pansy y ese tal Scamander están en la esquita.-rió un poco, contagiándome y a Hermione.

-extraño el filete al vapor…-susurró Daphne, tomando el brazo de Theo.

-yo quería patatas…-se quejó el castaño.

-estoy segura que mañana habrá patatas también-le sonrió con cariño su novia. Theo asintió resignado.

Caminé algo abochornado a la mesa de los Slytherin. Ante nosotros aparecieron algunos platillos. Pude ver como los ojos de Draco se iluminaron al ver el lomo y como Astoria se servía complacida algo de espagueti. Hermione me miraba impaciente. Yo me encogí de hombros y tome un poco de pollo en salsa. Ron parecía agobiado, Theo le hizo una seña y se sirvió del mismo plato que el castaño, aunque nunca estuve seguro de lo que era. En definitiva, mi querida rubia había tenido razón al decir que en su mesa no había ni pizza ni pollo frito y mucho menos patatas. Después de la incomodidad inicial, pudimos seguir con una ligera conversación. En definitiva se sentía bien estar de vuelta.

-¿Daphne?- Después de la cena, se sentía repleta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había puesto su pijama y estaba recostada boca abajo con la almohada encima de la cabeza. Empezaba a quedarse dormida, cuando la voz de la pequeña Potter hizo que la rubia abriera los ojos.

-¿qué ocurre Hall?-susurró cansada la chica, levantándose pesadamente y sentándose en su cama.

-estaba pensando, que tú conoces a Pansy, seguramente podrás ver si…

-si miente o dice la verdad.-la interrumpió. Halley asintió seria.-Pansy es una serpiente, estoy segura que tú ya te has dado cuenta como actuamos, no es distinta a nosotros.-le sonrió de lado con confianza a la pelinegra.

-no estoy segura de eso, ustedes no nos esconden las cosas y siento que Pansy no confía en mí.

-nunca ha confiado en nadie.-señaló la rubia.- ella y yo éramos casi amigas, y jamás estuve segura de nada respecto a ella.

-por eso mismo.-le sonrió la ojiverde.-tú y ella eran amigas, ella odia a Herms por su linaje de sangre, deberías acompañarme tú. Ya hable con Hermione y ella coincidió conmigo.

-en ese caso, vamos.-se encogió de hombros la mayor de las Greengrass.

-gracias.-sonrió aún más ampliamente. Daphne negó con la cabeza y le sonrió divertida.- le diré que venga, Hannah está en su habitación.-se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar.

Daphne se empezaba a preguntar si lo del linaje de sangre era real o solo para ocupar su habitación. No le hubiera molestado pasar la noche con su hermana, Astoria se veía más tranquila desde la boda. Incluso de boca de Halley sabía que Harry estaba tranquilo en casa con ella, puesto que no había llorado ni enfurecido desde la ceremonia. Halley llego con Pansy, quien parecía confusa y miró a Daphne con una triste sonrisa.

-Daphne, creo que te debo una disculpa.-dijo la pelinegra, mirando a la que había sido su amiga. La rubia la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Pansy empezaba a tener una actitud que nunca había visto en ella.

-¿enserio?-arqueó una ceja con ironía.

-he estado hablando con Nev.-sonrió acercándose a su cama.- ¿puedo?-dijo señalando los pies del mueble. Daphne asintió.- creo que no he sido realmente… mejor dicho he sido siempre una vil serpiente y veo que ustedes han cambiado para bien.-su mirada bajo al suelo y su sonrisa se desvaneció. La pequeña Potter se sentó al lado contrario de la pelinegra y la tomó por los hombros. -Neville dice que es bueno que pidamos disculpas y que siempre podemos cambiar.- la rubia se quedó en blanco, inspeccionando a la chica. ¿Estaría siendo sincera? Jamás había actuado de esa forma, era nuevo, pero si la conocía eso no parecía una actuación en lo absoluto.

-lamento decirte Pansy, es difícil creer en algo de lo que digas, en especial después de todo lo que ha pasado.-señaló tranquila Daphne, mirando como la aludida subía su mirada hasta sus ojos y asentía.

-no espero que me creas, solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento.-soltó la chica.

-bueno, está bien, supongo que Neville ha venido para cambiarte.-le sonrió de lado, si bien, no le creía completamente, Daphne estaba segura de que Pansy hacia todo lo que su novio en turno le pidiera, y lo hacía de corazón si así quería el chico.

-él es lo mejor que me ha pasado.-sonrió algo sonrojada.

-me alegro.-dijo la rubia.-pero sabes que no te ha traído Halley para que te disculpes, ¿no es así?-comento perdiendo su sonrisa, y volviendo a la seriedad.

-lo sé.-Pansy también cambio a un semblante serio y dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña Potter.

-bueno.-se mordió el labio Halley, soltando a la pelinegra y dejando sus manos sobre su regazo.- es solo que hemos pensado en que sería bueno, qué, dado que aun guardas contacto con Bellatrix y su grupo, seas tú quien consigas…

-el anillo de Blaise.-interrumpió la pelinegra Slytherin.- estaba segura de que me lo pedirían.-sonrió de lado arrogante.- he estado ideando formas, pero tendrá que ser hasta que salga del colegio.-señalo seria de nuevo.

-sigues siendo una astuta serpiente Pan.-sonrió de lado la rubia.

-estoy segura que tú también Daph- sonrió con ganas la aludida.

-¿me perdí de algo?-arqueó una ceja Halley.

-solo recordábamos viejos tiempos.-rió Daphne, mirando con diversión a la pequeña Potter.

-tal vez aun podamos regresar a esos tiempos.-sonrió Pansy mirando a la rubia.

-tal vez, pero antes debemos acabar con lo que tenemos enfrente.-asintió la mayor de las Greengrass.

-con Potter de nuestro lado, dudo que algo salga mal.-rió la pelinegra serpiente.-además ahora habrá dos Potter con nosotros.-sonrió mirando a la chica de ojos verdes a su lado quien sonrió divertida.

-de hecho ya somos tres, más mis padres.-sonrió la aludida.

-¿Astoria?-preguntó Pansy algo sorprendida.

-no fue gran cosa, de hecho creí que invitarían a Dumbledore…-sonrió de lado Daphne.

-si lo invitaron, es solo que tú sabes… había mucho que hacer aun.- afirmó la menor de los Potter.- pero les dio un buen regalo de bodas, una gran cantidad de galeones.-sonrió divertida.

-estoy segura de que Dumbledore no es tan bueno escogiendo regalos en tan poco tiempo.-rio Pansy.

-así parece…-soltó entre risas Daphne.

No era que los comentarios fueran realmente graciosos o divertidos, era que necesitaban reír. La rubia lo sabía, por eso disfruto la conversación con Pansy y Halley hasta altas horas de la noche.

Draco se levantó al escuchar el sonido de la ducha cerrándose. Harry salió poco después, parecía inquieto, el sol aun no salía, preocupando al rubio. Se sentó en su cama y miro al ojiverde.

-¿pasa algo Potter?-preocupo el rubio.

-Dumbledore dijo que nos haría hoy el EXTASIS.-hizo una mueca.

-¿enserio?-pregunto arqueando una ceja Draco.

-¿qué?- la confusión salía de los ojos del pelinegro.

-te enfrentas a trolls, acromántulas, basiliscos, hombres lobo, dragones, grindylows, esfinges, te montas en hipogrifos, thestrals, dragones, vas en una búsqueda de horrocruxes y vences al señor tenebroso y ¡¿te estas muriendo por un bendito examen?!-soltó divertido el rubio. El aludido empezó a reír.

-suena fácil cuando lo dices así.-sonrió el ojiverde.- es sólo que nunca he sido bueno para los exámenes.

-me imagino.-rodó los ojos Draco. – Si no lo pasas, Dumbledore hallará la forma.- Harry lo miró confundido.-como en primer año, tu casa estaba en último lugar y al final terminaron ganando la copa de las casas porque les dio puntos solo por tener una aventura.-ambos chicos rieron un poco.

-tienes razón, Dumbledore dirá, por ser el primero en casarse le daré un extraordinario en encantamientos.-se echaron a reír de nuevo.- será mejor me apresure, nos quiere en su despacho a las siete.-sonrió tranquilo el chico.

-está bien Harry, apresurate. Por cierto, buenos días.-sonrió el rubio, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

-buenos días Draco.-rio Harry divertido entrando al vestidor.

Pronto ambos chicos estuvieron listos y bajaron a la sala común. Astoria ya estaba vestida y repasaba un libro. Tal vez Draco no se había hecho a la idea de que su mejor amiga fuera a tener un bebé y por eso le impresionó un poco notar que a la rubia empezaba a hacérsele un bulto en el vientre, él rubio sonrió. Hermione tenía razón cuando había hablado con él en vacaciones, tal vez no había sido el momento, pero ese bebé representaba esperanza para todos ellos. Era un pedazo de vida en medio del caos, iluminando por un momento el corazón oscurecido de todos, o al menos el de Draco en ese momento. Se prometió a sí mismo hacer hasta lo imposible para que, no solo el nuevo Potter, sino Teddy y Victoire, pudieran pasar sus años en el colegio, tranquilos, sin necesidad de preocuparse por nada más que los exámenes. Un hueco se hizo en su estómago al recordar a su pequeño sobrino. De alguna forma empezaba a extrañar al pequeño travieso de cabello azul. Hizo una nota mental, para enviarle al pequeño Teddy una gran caja de ranas de chocolate.

-buenos días.-saludo sonriente Astoria, besando la mejilla del rubio y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él sonrió en respuesta.

-buenos días Torie.

-hola cariño.-sonrió Harry, besando los labios de su esposa y alcanzando su mano.

-será mejor vallamos a desayunar rápido,-sonrió la rubia.- lamento no podamos esperar a los chicos contigo Draco.

-está bien, vallan rápido y suerte a los dos.-sonrió Draco, mientras se sentaba en el sofá de tres plazas.

-gracias hermano, nos veremos en el almuerzo.-se despidió Harry, mientras caminaba de la mano con Astoria.

-suerte.-les deseó de nuevo Draco mientras los chicos salían del lugar.

_**¡Hola de vuelta!**_

_**Gracias por leer un capítulo más, y sobre todo por los 43 followers y los 28 favoritos. **_

_**: 3**_

_**XXM3XH3XX: si bueno, xD yo también les temo a unos suegros así xD, estoy segura que con el tiempo Lily y Darrell verán que tienen más en común que sus hijos. Gracias por tu review y me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**SALECIA: sí, tenías razón en todo. En cuanto a Ginny, estoy segura que tendrá castigo suficiente ;) aunque das muy buenas ideas xD. Estoy segura que Theo tendrá la plática con Darrell en cuanto acaben con Lestrange, dado que a partir de ahora los chicos estarán más que ocupados. Y bueno, en cuanto al bebé, realmente me encanta la idea del trio de Potter, escrito por JK, así que no estoy tan segura de que sea niña xD (aunque sería bastante divertido si sale igual de coqueta que su madre, estoy segura que a papá Harry no le gustara nada la idea) además después de la boda, estoy segura que nuestros chicos han entendido los cambios hormonales de una mujer embarazada cx creo que eso es todo **____** gracias por tus reviews. **_

_**Bueno, hoy subiré dos capítulos n.n ya saben, tuve una semana llena de ideas que vinieron enérgicamente a mi mente, así que tal vez mañana también haya capitulo. Gracias por todo. Ya saben, dejen sus reviews, he estado pensando en arreglar algunos capítulos porque hay algunos huecos y cosas que no coinciden en la historia, no serán cambios grandes, y les avisaré que capítulos son los que se remodelarán. Además de algunos deslices en cuanto a la ortografía y la gramática x.x lo siento de verdad. **_

_**Gracias por todo chicos, de nuevo, besos y abrazos.**_

_**Pórtense muy mal.**_

_**Cassie di Black ES3**_


	36. Despertar

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**DESPERTAR**

A ninguno les sorprendió el que Astoria y yo hayamos aprobado todos los ÉXTASIS, obviamente mi amada esposa con mejores notas que yo, pero estábamos a unas cuantas horas de irnos al expreso, estábamos en la sala común antes del desayuno, platicando con nuestros amigos. Dumbledore había tardado apenas dos días en revisar y calificar nuestros exámenes y teníamos la salida permitida para el domingo, ya que ese día, sábado, habíamos preferido ir a nuestra última visita a Hogsmeade como alumnos. Ciertamente ninguno de los profesores parecía convencido de permitir que los alumnos siguieran saliendo del colegio después de lo ocurrido en Halloween, pero tras la charla que Sirius había tenido con Lucius en navidad, parecían un poco más tranquilos. Oliver llego con un semblante serio a la sala, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y nos miró preocupado.

-chicos, ha habido un ataque…-susurró despacio.

-¿de qué hablas?-preocupó Hermione. Wood se sentó al lado de Draco, en el sofá de tres plazas donde estaban él y la castaña.

-la orden no está segura de lo que paso, el ministerio lo ha tenido bastante callado, fue en un barrio muggle hace tres días, ha aparecido la marca tenebrosa…-se pasó las manos por el cabello preocupado. Un nudo se hizo en mi estómago, abrace fuertemente a mi rubia que estaba al lado mío.- el ministerio está al borde del colapso, la información se ha empezado a filtrar y la prensa hace preguntas… Dumbledore quiere que vayan a su despacho.- dijo la última frase, serio, posando sus ojos en cada uno de nuestros rostros.

-Merlín, ¿ha habido decesos?-preocupo mi mejor amiga, quien estaba pálida.

-no estamos seguros Herms, les repito la información apenas se está filtrando, Percy fue quien nos informó.- se pasó de nuevo las manos por el cabello, poniéndose de pie.- Kingsley no tarda en llegar, Dumbledore necesita hablar primero con ustedes.

En automático nos pusimos de pie y lo seguimos en silencio hasta el despacho del viejo director. El nudo en mi estómago estaba cada vez más pesado, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no de nuevo y esta vez estaba aquí encerrado, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Y lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que esta vez, tenía mucho por perder si no nos quitábamos a esa bruja de encima de una buena vez y para siempre. Oliver tocó la puerta y la cansada voz del director nos dio la entrada. Mi padre y Remus estaban a cada lado de Dumbledore, revisando papeles y otras cosas. Los tres derramaban preocupación.

-buenos días.-saludó el director, mirándonos aprensivamente.

-buenos días profesor.-salió de mi boca y de algunos de mis acompañantes también.

-tomen asiento.-nos sonrió preocupado. Oliver se sentó al lado mío. En ese momento la red flu del despacho se encendió, dejando pasar a Sirius, quien parecía frustrado. Nos dio una sonrisa cariñosa, aunque en sus ojos podía ver lo mismo que en la sonrisa del viejo profesor y luego mi padre y Lupin se acercaron a él y empezaron a susurrar. Los ojos de Dumbledore se dirigieron a ellos por unos instantes y después nos miró de nuevo. Su sonrisa se había evaporado.-creo que Oliver ya les ha informado lo sucedido.- algunos de mis amigos asintieron, yo simplemente me aferraba a la mano de Astoria.- Kingsley me ha enviado un patronus pidiéndome que les de salida para que empiecen a trabajar con un grupo de aurores, necesito hablar con el ministro respecto a lo que ustedes han descubierto.

-¿no le han informado al ministerio acerca de Bellatrix?-arqueó una ceja Theo. Di una rápida mirada alrededor, los únicos que mantenían un semblante tranquilo eran él y Draco.

-no señor Nott, la orden decidió no hacer partícipe al ministerio respecto al asunto de la señora Lestrange, dado que la información se filtra rápidamente en ese lugar y no podemos…

-confiar en nadie.-interrumpió en un susurro el rubio, mirando el suelo pensativo.

-exactamente señor Malfoy.-sonrió con tristeza Dumbledore. -es por eso que también les tengo que suplicar, y dada la información proporcionada por la señorita Parkinson mantengan en secreto el embarazo de la señorita,-el hombre paro un momento y miro a Astoria con cariño.-perdón la nueva señora Potter.-no pude evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario del director.

-nadie que no haya visto el desplante de mi padre está enterado del asunto profesor.-añadió mi cuñada.

-y es grato el saberlo así señorita Greengrass, pero debemos mantener la guardia en todo momento.-sonrió acomodándose las gafas en media luna.- así que yo no veo ningún inconveniente en que empiecen con los aurores, creo firmemente en que todos ustedes están totalmente capacitados para lo que venga.-sonrió con ganas.- claro que todos saben las dos excepciones que existen en el grupo, ¿no es así?

-¿dos?- preguntó Draco.- tendríamos que dejar fuera a Astoria por obvias razones, ¿a quién más?

-recuerden que aún no cumplo diecisiete.-se encogió de hombros mi hermana.

-bueno, sobreviviremos sin ti.-bromeo Theo.

-quiero verlo Nott.-sonrió la aludida.

-bueno, podrías pedirle permiso a tu madre…-añadió Draco pensativo.

-¿escuchaste lo que salió de tu boca?-pregunto divertida mi pequeña hermana.

-tienes razón.-soltó Draco divertido.

-¿algo más profesor?-soltó Theo regresando a la seriedad.

-la vieron…-soltó jadeante una voz conocida para nosotros, Percy salió del fuego verde de la chimenea- ¡la vieron en otro ataque! ¡Esta vez fue en Godric Hollow!- sentí que mi cuerpo colapso ante esas palabras y pude ver a mi padre palidecer. Halley brinco de su asiento y conjuro un patronus.- ¡vieron a Bellatrix Lestrange convocando la marca tenebrosa!-soltó Percy pálido.

-Lily…-susurró mi padre.-tengo que…-se dirigía hacia la chimenea, pero Sirius lo detuvo en seco.

-tranquilo cornamenta, Lily se encontraba con Cissy, después del primer ataque les dije que fueran a casa de Bill y Fleur, estaban a punto de irse cuando tome la red flu.-soltó mi padrino mirando a mi padre. De alguna forma pude respirar. Una gran cierva plateada entro en la oficina.

_-me encuentro bien cariño, estamos en estos momentos llegando a la madriguera con Narcisa, Andrómeda, Bill, Fleur y los niños.-_la voz de mi madre hizo que todo dentro de mí se relajara un poco.

-Merlín.-susurró mi padre. En ese momento las llamas de la red flu volvieron a arder, Kingsley llego al despacho sonrojado y miraba preocupado a Dumbledore.

-Albus…-susurró el ministro sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

-lo sé Kingsley, toma asiento.-le dijo el director tranquilo.- Oliver, dile a uno de los elfos domésticos de las cocinas que nos traiga un poco de té por favor.-el aludido asintió y salió del despacho.- en cuanto a ustedes chicos, será mejor vayan a empacar. En dos semanas los veré aquí para que hagan sus exámenes.- nos sonrió.-también avisen a los prefectos y al resto de los premios anuales que la visita a Hogsmeade se cancela, así como les agradecería avisarán al resto del alumnado y que los perfectos los mantengan dentro de sus salas comunes.-nos pidió tranquilo.

-si profesor.-soltaron al unísono Draco y Theo, el resto solo nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-pero Albus, deberían ellos escuchar esto también.- alcance a escuchar a Kingsley.

-ellos ya lo saben señor ministro.-afirmo preocupado nuestro director.

Draco y Theo fueron con los prefectos y Hermione se encargó de informar al resto de los premios anuales, mientras nosotros nos separamos para ir a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts e informar al alumnado. Las preguntas de los estudiantes era desde un "¿por qué?" hasta un "¿es cierto que atacaron?" la preocupación y la tención llenaban los pasillos vacíos del colegio. Regrese a mi habitación cansado, a terminar mis maletas. Draco llegó poco después y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

-por un momento también creí…-susurró mientras empacaba las cosas de su cómoda. Yo estaba sentado en mi cama y entendí a lo que se refería.- sentí un gran alivio al escuchar a Sirius, aunque estoy seguro que a ustedes les hizo falta el patronus para relajarse…-me miró preocupado.

-estas en lo correcto.-murmuré mirando la ventana.-no sé qué hubiera hecho…

-la encontraríamos hoy mismo.-me afirmo con una fría sonrisa.- aunque no lo creas y hayamos convivido menos que tú con ella, estoy seguro que hubiéramos salido a buscarla y asesinarla, todos.-me miro serio.

-eso es raro.-le sonreí divertido por solo un momento, luego mi sonrisa desapareció.

-para mí también lo es Potter, pero creo que hace unos meses dejamos de ser nosotros mismos para convertirnos en una familia, sin importar el apellido.-me sonrió con tristeza, sentándose en su cama y mirándome a los ojos.-cuando escuche del primer ataque sentí que todo sea anudaba dentro de mí, sé que solo fueron muggles, pero sentí un peso en el estómago pensando en los padres de Hermione.-se encogió de hombros.

-sí que has cambiado Malfoy.-le sonreí algo más tranquilo.

-supongo.-me sonrió de vuelta.- solo quería que supieras que no eras el único al borde del colapso.- Se levantó a terminar su maleta.- por cierto, ¿has tenido pesadillas de nuevo?-me pregunto dándome la espalda.

-no que yo sepa.-sinceré.- y he dormido bastante bien últimamente, bueno, sin contar lo de Astoria y todo lo de la boda.-sonreí y pude saber que él también lo hacía.

-me imagino.-terminó la maleta y la puso junto a las ya listas, cerca de la puerta.- ¿estás listo para seguir el camino de tus padres?- me sonrió divertido.

-completamente, ¿qué me dices tú Malfoy?-le sonreí poniéndome de pie.

-me gustaría hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre sentado en un gran despacho, pero será solo hasta que acabemos con esa mujer.-sinceró con una sonrisa de lado con la confianza en los ojos.

-estoy seguro que acabaremos con ella.-le dije contagiado de su propia confianza.

-estoy listo para vivir una nueva aventura con el trio de oro.-bromeó.

-esta vez no solo somos tres.-le dije tomando su hombro. Él asintió.

-debo confesarte que aún no me hace feliz eso de tener a Hermione con nosotros.- dijo con una mueca, solté una seria carcajada.

-ni Ron ni yo iríamos a ninguna parte ni nos arriesgaríamos a nada sin ella.-le sonreí.- no duraríamos un día sin Hermione.- solté recordando las palabras de mi pelirrojo amigo unos días antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-tú mismo lo dijiste, esta vez no solo son ustedes tres.-me sonrió con confianza.

-las chicas nos esperan abajo.-soltó Theo entrando a nuestra habitación de golpe. Tenía un semblante serio pero nos sonrió.

-no quiero a la señora Potter haciendo un desplante Harry, así que bajemos.-bromeo Draco soltándome y saliendo. Reí y caminé, siguiéndolo.

Los chicos viajaron por la chimenea de red flu hasta la madriguera, donde ya los esperaban toda la orden y los padres de las Greengrass, así como los señores Granger. Después de cenar, Percy les informó que el ministro los esperaba a las nueve de la mañana al día siguiente. Todos los adultos querían dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, pero ninguno de los chicos estaba seguro de que separarse fuera lo correcto, pero sabían que no cabrían todos en la madriguera. Al final los Potter se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place junto con los Black y los Greengrass, ya que después del ataque, todo Godric Hollow se encontraba cerrado, por lo que habían averiguado, el ataque no había sido masivo y solamente había un par de casas de muggles destruidas. En cuanto a Darrell e Ysatis, no pudieron negar que Theo tenía buenos argumentos y Sirius era bastante persuasivo, rindiéndose ante ambos, no volverían a su casa.

De alguna forma Draco logro convencer a su madre que estar en la mansión podría resultar peligroso, así que los Malfoy se dirigieron con Andrómeda y los Lupin a casa de los Tonks. Hermione y los Weasley convencieron a los padres de la castaña de quedarse en la madriguera, el rubio le pidió a Daphne que ayudara en el lugar y el pequeño Will los acompañaría a casa de su tía. Por su parte, Astoria, Harry, Bill y Fleur irían a Cotagge Shell.

Una vez en la familiar casa de los Tonks, Draco pudo respirar un momento. Estaba preocupado por lo que saldría a la mañana siguiente en el profeta y el cómo reaccionaría la población ante la noticia de que Bellatrix Lestrange seguía viva, en especial después de una guerra y un año tan oscuro. Entonces el pequeño Teddy llego corriendo al sofá donde el rubio estaba sentado, con lágrimas en los ojos, haciéndolo reaccionar por un instinto que el chico no había experimentado jamás. El rubio se enderezó y lo sentó en sus rodillas, preocupado, abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Dwaco…-sollozó.

-¿qué ocurre Ted?- le dijo el chico limpiando con el pañuelo de seda que siempre llevaba consigo, las lágrimas que corrían por las redondas y rosadas mejillas del niño.

-mamá no que quiere dejame salí…- hipó un poco.- dice que hay peligo.- susurró mirando al rubio a los ojos.- ¿es verad eso?-hipó de nuevo, pero lo miraba fijamente buscando una respuesta.

-si Teddy, tu madre tiene razón.- le sonrió con tristeza Draco, el cabello del pequeño se oscureció a un tono violeta grisáceo.- ni a mí me dejan salir.-le dijo tratando de animarlo, el niño lo miró asombrado.

-pero abuelita Andwomela me ha dicho que tú vas a ir al minatelo como aurol.- susurró el niño pidiéndole con los ojos una explicación a su tío.- así como mami y papi.

-sí, tu abuela tiene razón, pero mi madre no está muy de acuerdo.-rio Draco.- para tu mami y para la mía siempre seremos unos bebés, excepto cuando nos portemos mal, si lo hacemos nos preguntaran porque no actuamos como adultos.-sonrió divertido.

-yo no soy adulto…-soltó divertido el niño, su cabello recuperaba poco a poco el azul.

-bueno, te dirá que actúes como el inteligente niño de casi tres años que eres.-sonrió Draco, haciéndole cosquillas a Teddy, quien empezó a reír a carcajadas, tratando de librarse de las garras de su tío. Entonces el chico paro divertido.- por cierto, había pensado en comprarte una caja de ranas de chocolate.-le dijo mientras su sobrino se incorporaba y regularizaba su respiración.-pero no me dejan salir.-el niño hizo una mueca, el rubio sonrió divertido.-así que le pedí a Will que trajera por favor mi caja de dulces.-los ojos del pequeño Lupin brillaron.- te diré donde esta si prometes no decirle a tu mami que te di dulces y si no sales para nada de la casa, ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo despacio y muy bajo el chico, mirándolo a los ojos.

-solo si puedo toma todos los que yo quiera.-sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus diminutos dientes.

-trato hecho.-sonrió el chico, tomando la mano del pequeño y ayudándolo a levantarse. Draco se puso de pie y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Desperté inquieto, mi rubia se levantó y me acompaño a desayunar, aunque estaba seguro que volvería a la cama luego de que me fuera. Le di un dulce beso en los labios antes de irme. Todo esto era por ella y el o la bebé. En ese momento y mientras me dirigía a la madriguera entre las chimeneas me empecé a preguntar, ¿niña o niño? Nunca lo había pensado antes, porque siempre había tenido a Voldemort como futuro. Una niña que fuera cariñosa y rubia como Astoria. Aunque si lo pensaba una hija coqueta como ella no me haría muy feliz cuando entrara al colegio, así que rápidamente descarte la idea de una niña, seria bello tener una pequeña Astoria, pero prefería mil veces que fuese un niño y jugara quidditch, eso era más fácil de lidiar. Llegue a la madriguera, donde todos me esperaban, tal parecía que era el último. Fred y George, que para ese momento ya tenían un auto mágico cada uno, nos llevaron al ministerio. El trayecto fue tranquilo y divertido con los gemelos, ellos nos recogerían a las cinco.

El ministro de magia nos esperaba fuera del ascensor en el departamento de aurores. Tenía un semblante cansado, serio y de preocupación. Había solo un par de aurores con él. Nos saludó amablemente dando a cada uno un fuerte apretón de manos y guiándonos hasta lo que parecía una gran sala de juntas.

-bueno, supongo que como no han tenido ninguna práctica no sabrán cómo funciona.-suspiro cansado el ministro.- es realmente sencillo, de hecho, con los recientes acontecimientos, el colegio adelantara la fecha de fin de curso por seguridad, así que los integrantes de la orden que se encuentran en Hogwarts estarán con ustedes en tres semanas a partir de hoy. Sirius no debe tardar en llegar, él y Charly han ido a Godric Hollow, Bill y Lily debe estar en el archivo superior buscando el reporte del ataque de hace tres días. Ambos Lupin deben llegar aquí al medio día después de ir al hospital muggle donde se encuentran los heridos, después de la declaración se les modificara la memoria.-Kingsley detuvo sus ojos que paseaban por los rostros de todos los presentes en mi mejor amiga.- me gustaría que tú Hermione y alguien más pudieran alcanzarlos,-señalo volviendo a mirarnos alternadamente.- me han dicho que hiciste un buen trabajo con tus padres y aunque sentí mucha pena al saberlo, cabe mencionar que siempre hay que reconocer un excelente trabajo.-añadió aun serio.- quisiera que un par de ustedes se dirigiera al archivo del sótano a buscar los antecedentes de la señora Lestrange, y otros dos deben ir a Gringotts por un informe exhaustivo de las propiedades de los Lestrange en todo el mundo, así sea una simple ruina, cualquier lugar donde esa mujer pueda estar.-soltó un poco exasperado. Le tendió un pergamino a Hermione.-ahí está la dirección, hay un auto abajo que pueden usar, en la recepción se les entregará la llave. Espero no me decepcionen, pueden irse. Y cualquier nueva información o descubrimiento háganmelo saber de inmediato.-terminó con solemnidad el ministro, saliendo seguido de los dos aurores.-suerte a todos.-fue lo último que escuche de su voz antes del sordo golpe de la puerta.

-¿supongo que por seguridad iremos como en las guardias?-soltó inquieto Ron.

-¿cómo cual guardia?-sonrió Nott.

-Gringotts es mundo de ricos.-hizo una mueca mi pelirrojo amigo.- y los duendes no me agradan.

-dudo que los archivos te gusten más.-bromeó Draco.

-Ron puede ir conmigo al hospital.-sonrió Hermione tranquila. El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa.

-entonces, ¿puedo evitar yo a los duendes?- pregunto arqueando una ceja el castaño.

-dudo que quieras que tu bienvenida a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black sea leer las atrocidades que ha hecho tu tía.-sonreí saliendo de mi trance.

-tienes toda la razón Potter, olvidé que ahora también es mi tía. Yo voy a Gringotts.-soltó divertido el castaño.

-yo pido los archivos.-apuró Daphne al notar que Draco iba a hablar, sacándole una risa divertida al rubio.

-yo también, prefiero mil veces estar en los archivos que recordando los malos momentos de Hermione como Bellatrix.-bromeé. Mi castaña amiga me sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-está bien, pero cualquier cosa envíen un patronus.-añadió el rubio mientras los seis nos  
dirigíamos a la puerta.- suerte y mantendré la conexión abierta, Weasley has lo mismo.-pidió tranquilo mientras nos despedíamos.

Creo que precisamente leer las atrocidades de esa mujer no había sido lo mejor que se me había ocurrido. Daphne y yo nos habíamos llevado a la pequeña mesa del archivo un par de cajas, llenas de pergaminos de todas las declaraciones en contra de Bellatrix y todas las confesiones que había hecho bajo el efecto del veritaserum. Me sentía asqueado, no podía entender como cabía tanta maldad en una mujer. Daphne me miró un momento, cada uno leía un pergamino, si bien, a estas alturas la conocía, jamás había visto tanto terror en sus ojos.

-yo no sabía…-susurró, empezaba a hiperventilar.-los padres de Neville…-una lágrima cayo por su mejilla. La abrace por los hombros.-tu… ¿tú lo sabias?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-lo supe en quinto año, cuando estábamos entrenando en el ED.-le respondí mientras limpiaba con mi pulgar la primera lágrima y otra que surgía.

-yo no creí…-bajo la mirada.- de verdad merece morir.-soltó quedamente cerrando los ojos, pude ver sus manos en puños.

-matarla seria glorificarla.-susurré más para mí que para ella. Pude ver media sonrisa surcando su rostro.

-empiezo a creer que no has aprendido precisamente cosas buenas de nosotros.-rio fríamente.

-creo que después de todo, no somos tan distintos.-le sonreí de lado, como ella lo había hecho momentos antes. Ella negó con la cabeza divertida.

-necesito un poco de café, ¿quieres algo?-dijo levantándose del asiento y soltándose de mi abrazo.

-whisky de fuego…

-bueno, esa era mi primera opción, pero recuerda querido cuñado que estamos en el trabajo.-sonrió divertida tomando mis hombros.

-entonces que sea jugo de calabaza.-sonreí. Ella asintió y salió del lugar.

Realmente no la culpaba, hubiera preferido que Draco leyera conmigo lo que ambos sabíamos que ella había hecho, en vez de hacer que Daphne lo leyera y se diera cuenta del peligro que Bellatrix representaba para el mundo, no solo mágico, sino también muggle. Había cosas que ni yo estaba seguro que fueran posibles de hacer. ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede torturar y asesinar a sangre fría a tantas personas? Aunque estaba seguro que ella no estaba en su sano juicio. Me estiré cansado en la silla, no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevábamos ahí. Aun nos quedaba media caja por leer y realmente no quería. Mi cerebro se sentía a punto de estallar, no solo por la lectura constante y seguida, sino por las imágenes que innecesariamente creaba mi cerebro al leer. A este paso necesitaría terapia. Respiré profundo alcanzando otro pergamino. Daphne llegó poco después, ofreciéndome un gran vaso de jugo y trayendo con ella un café muggle. Sonreí al verla sorber de la tapa de plástico.

-¿qué pasa Potter?-me miró extrañada.

-no creí que irías afuera, de ser así hubiera pedido una bebida energizarte.- bromeé cansado.

-me hubieras evitado la visita a la cafetería del ministerio.-sonrió divertida.-es un hábito que me creé mientras estaba de viaje después de la guerra, los muggles hacen buen café.-sinceró, levantando su vaso como si hiciera un brindis, reí un poco.

-lo sé.-sonreí.- amo los capuchinos.- ella rio y extendió su vaso hacia mí.

-podemos compartirlo.-sonaba divertida y relajada.-al menos hasta que acabemos, después iremos afuera por otro.

-trato hecho.- le dije aun sonriente y le di un gran sorbo a la bebida.

En ese momento agradecí trabajar con Daphne, realmente era una buena compañera. No era intimidante como Hermione o Draco, ni tan relajada como Ron, además de que me gustaba que la gente expresara sus sentimientos, ya que en cierto punto Theo llegaba a asustarme por su monotonía.


	37. Dolor

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**DOLOR**

Ese día pasó rápido, así como llegaron los demás, la orden no nos dejaba salir al campo y nos mantenía investigando en los archivos y analizando la información y fotos. Me sentía igual de atado que en el colegio. No era el único que se sentía de esa forma. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con mis amigos, dejando de lado la confesión de Bellatrix que leía por enésima tercera vez.

-maldición, ya me cansé de leer lo mismo…-bufó Daphne empujando al centro de la mesa de la sala de reunión un largo pergamino.

-dímelo a mí…-susurró Draco, alcanzando su café y recostándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-quisiera estar afuera con ellos.-se lamentó Ron, quien estaba recostado sobre la mesa encima de algunos pergaminos arrugados.

-¿de qué nos serviría estar afuera?-arqueó una ceja Theo.

-dejaríamos de leer un rato…-señalé cansado.

-pero ni siquiera sabemos qué hacer o a dónde ir.-regañó Hermione quien seguía con los ojos perdidos en unas fotos.- la orden solamente está dando vueltas en los mismos lugares, no tenemos nada.-suspiró cansada, bajando las fotos y tomando otras.

-en eso tiene razón Hermione, dejen de desesperarse y mejor encontremos algo…-susurró cansado Nott.-creo que hay algo que hemos omitido…-dijo más para sí que para el resto.- ¿tenemos las propiedades de los fugitivos?-añadió con una mueca. Ron le alcanzó un largo pergamino con el sello de Gringotts al principio.

-todas están vigiladas.-señaló el pelirrojo estirándose en su silla.

-¿son todas?- preguntó Daphne, acercándose a su novio y mirando la hoja por encima del hombro del chico.

-¿qué pasa?-preocupó Theo.

-es solo que no creo que sean tan pocas…-susurró haciendo una mueca.

-¿de qué hablas Daphne?, si son como seis metros de pergamino.-argumenté preocupado.

-aquí dice que los Lestrange solamente cuentan con cinco propiedades, pero por el oro en sus bóvedas y su linaje dudo que eso sea correcto.-señaló la rubia ceniza. Hermione se acercó a la pareja y leyó por detrás el pergamino rápidamente.

-tienes razón, seguramente no registraron algunas propiedades, por eso Gringotts no sabe de ellas.-comentó mi amiga volviendo a su sitio.

-tal vez es exactamente eso, Merlín Nott, tú me dijiste de un par de casas en el extranjero de tu padre, y la villa en Florencia de los Black tampoco está registrada.-sonrió Draco satisfecho.

-tienes razón…-susurró el castaño preocupado.-tenemos que hablar con Kingsley para que manden a alguien a ambas propiedades.

-yo voy.-se adelantó Ron poniéndose de pie.-estoy cansado de estar aquí encerrado.-dijo con una mueca.

-todos Ron, todos…-respiró pesadamente la rubia ceniza.

-yo no.-sonrió Hermione regresando su mirada a las fotos.

-eso es porque estas acostumbrada a estar en la biblioteca estudiando, cielo.-sonrió Draco mirando a su novia con cariño.

-en eso tienes razón.-dijo ella, alcanzando la mano del rubio que se encontraba sentado al lado contrario de la mesa. Él apretó su mano y se puso de pie.

-yo iré contigo, necesito otro café.-respiró el rubio.

-tengan.-Theo le ofreció un pergamino a Ron, que era el más cercano a él en ese momento.-ahí están las direcciones, debe de haber hechizos de protección.-agrego serio.

-de acuerdo Nott.-sonrió preocupado mi pelirrojo amigo, alcanzando el pergamino.

Ambos chicos salieron del lugar y no regresaron hasta que ya había caído la tarde. Todos fuimos a casa ese día cansados y sin nada, como se había hecho costumbre.

Dicen que el tiempo es demasiado rápido para los que temen, veloces y rutinarios llegaron los días, las semanas y los meses que siguieron. El colegio cerró. Dumbledore y el resto de la orden se unió a nosotros en la búsqueda de esa mujer, mi pequeña hermana se unió en cuanto cumplo los diecisiete, aunque mis padres no estaban muy felices. Logramos encontrar algunas propiedades no registradas, sin embargo no teníamos nada. Oliver nos mantenía informados, aunque estaba seguro que lo hacía por Draco. Faltaban apenas un par de semanas para el nacimiento de mi hijo o hija, ya que Astoria se había negado rotundamente a saber el sexo del bebé. Estaba sumamente inquieto, ninguno había vuelto a sus respectivas casas.

Ese día Charly, Bill, Fleur y un par de aurores habían ido a Francia, ya que se suponía había una propiedad de los Dolohov sin registrar. Dado el lugar, Charly le había pedido a su cuñada que los llevara, sin embargo no habíamos tenido noticias suyas. A las cinco en punto Sirius nos había enviado a casa a todos, por alguna extraña razón decidí ir directo a Collage Shell, pues los últimos días habíamos preferido comer con los Weasley y después ir a casa. Eso no solía hacer muy feliz a Astoria ni mucho menos a Fleur que esperaba molesta siempre frente a la chimenea a Bill y a mí. La pequeña Victoire tenía apenas la edad necesaria para dar sus primeros pasos y balbucear divertida, esa pequeña niña me hacía desear que mi bebé naciera pronto. Verlo descubrir el mundo sería fantástico y realmente renovador. Me metí a una chimenea del ministerio, hundido en mis pensamientos. Aun no estaba seguro de que nombre le pondríamos, aunque seguramente Astoria ya lo había pensado. Sonreí ante la idea negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de polvos flu.

-¡Harry!-la voz de Theo me hizo levantar la vista. Venía a prisa entre la gente, justo hacia mí.

-¿qué pasa?-preocupé, depositando el puñado de polvo de nuevo en el recipiente y saliendo de la chimenea.

-nada, es solo que Daphne irá con los Weasley.-me sonrió de lado.- y yo no tengo apetito…-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿es eso o no quieres encontrarte a solas con Darrell sin Sirius cerca?-le sonreí divertido.

-solo dejame dormir un rato en Collage Shell, estoy seguro que a Bill y Fleur no les molestara.-dijo algo sonrojado rascándose la nuca, luego bostezo.

-está bien.- reí un poco.

-gracias Potter.-me dijo adelantándose a mí y entrando a la chimenea con polvos flu en el puño. Negué con la cabeza y lo imité.

El sol aun entraba por las ventanas de la casa playera. Pero algo no estaba bien. La puerta estaba abierta y había cosas tiradas por todos lados. Saque mi varita y la apunté. Con la mirada me encontré a Theo, quien salía de la cocina con la varita en la misma posición que la mía. Sin decir nada, ambos nos miramos y caminamos a las escaleras, solo podía escuchar el ruido de los vidrios quebrándose bajo mis pies y los del castaño. Subimos despacio, él estaba apenas un poco detrás de mí. Entonces escuche el llanto de la pequeña Victoire, caminamos por el pasillo y me detuve justo frente a la puerta de donde provenía el llanto. Nott me alcanzó y abrió la puerta despacio, pero no había nadie, ni un movimiento. Solo el llanto. Me fije detenidamente de nuevo, una de las perfectas almohadas de Fleur parecía abollada. Me acerque despacio seguro de que mi acompañante aun apuntaba precavido. Traté de tocar la almohada pero algo me lo impidió, así que despacio trate de encontrar un extremo. La rubia bebé estaba envuelta en una capa invisible. Sus mejillas parecían sonrojadas y las lágrimas caían incontrolables por su rostro, pero el llanto paro en cuanto me vio. La levanté en brazos y le quité la capa. Ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Theo me hizo otra seña y caminé ahora detrás de él con la niña sosteniéndola con mi brazo izquierdo y la varita en la derecha. El castaño abrió puerta tras puerta, pero todo parecía en orden y tal como lo recordaba. En la cuarta puerta, ultima habitación de la casa y donde Astoria y yo nos quedábamos, Nott forcejeó un poco. Cuando logró entrar, me encontré con un desastre peor que el del piso de abajo, una mesa era lo que había impedido el fácil acceso. Entre dudoso y preocupado, entonces pude ver el inerte cuerpo de Taylor justo frente a la cama, tenía sus grandes y azules ojos abiertos e inexpresivos, como alguna vez… mis gafas se empañaron. Empecé a respirar con dificultad. Una nutria plateada ilumino con su blanca luz la habitación que aún era iluminada por el naranja del atardecer.

-_Pansy quiere vernos, estamos en la sala de juntas.-_la voz de Hermione nos hizo reaccionar.

Salí de la habitación antes de que la pequeña que aún tenía en brazos se le ocurriera mirar. Baje las escaleras, aun apuntando y fui al comedor, desesperado. Tenía que encontrarla. Abrí el armario de la puerta, baje al sótano, miré de nuevo en la cocina y me dirigí al jardín sin nada. Theo me alcanzó preocupado, justo cuando volvia a entrar.

-Harry…-susurró mirándome preocupado.

-no, tengo que encontrarla Nott.-empecé frustrado.

-tenemos que ir.-me miró, tomándome por los hombros.-ya vienen para acá.-me miró preocupado.

Escuché las llamas de la red flu varias veces, no podía pensar en nada en ese momento. Molly Weasley fue el primer rostro que vi, e hizo el ademan de alcanzar a Victoire, al cual no cedí retrocediendo instintivamente un par de pasos. Sentía que si la dejaba ir estaría aceptando lo que era lógico en ese momento. Snape y mi madre llegaron poco después, seguidos de Fred y George, aunque estos últimos no se detuvieron y fueron directo escaleras arriba. Mi madre se acercó al verme dudar y me abrazo, despacio. Pude sentir sus manos tomando a Victoire. Exhale y la solté. Mi madre se giró y le entregó a Victoire a la señora Weasley.

-deben irse.-sentencio seriamente Snape. Asentí y seguí al castaño.

Harry y Theo llegaron con semblante preocupado a la sala de juntas, eso hizo que algo dentro de Daphne se apretara, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada. Pansy estaba de pie al extremo contrario de la entrada, llevaba un apretado suéter de cuello alto negro y unos jeans a juego, había dejado su diminuta cartera en una silla y miraba algo molesta a los presentes, aunque parecía que esa molestia iba más allá que para ellos. Daphne lo sabía, conocía esa mirada, Pansy estaba molesta con ella misma por algo que le había sucedido o algo que había tenido que hacer.

-¿lo conseguiste?-pregunto Draco, quien también estaba de pie, tenía los brazos cruzados y tenía el común semblante cansado que se había adueñado de los rostros del grupo.

-¿confías tan poco en mí?-arqueó una ceja mirándolo. Se acercó despacio a su cartera y saco de ella un libro y busco un momento más. Luego lanzo un anillo de plata a la mesa, con la suficiente fuerza para que llegara al extremo contrario, donde estaba el rubio.- ahí lo tienes. Y les he traído un obsequio más.-sonrió de lado satisfecha. Y dejo frente a Theo, que estaba sentado a una silla de la chica el libro. Era de cuero negro y tenía unas palabras escritas en runas.

-el libro de mi padre…-el castaño parecía sorprendido, lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y cerró los ojos exhalando con fuerza.- ¿cómo…?-fue lo único que salió de su boca, mirando a Pansy con su renovada tranquilidad.

-Lucius me lo entregó, dijo que podrían hacer un intercambio, pero no entiendo por qué, ya les entregué el ultimo horrocrux…-dijo la chica, mirando hacia una pared pensativa.

-Torie…-susurró Harry, el chico parecía a punto de romperse. Daphne pudo ver como Theo lo miraba preocupado y Hermione se acercaba rápidamente a su amigo, poniéndose de pie y sentándose a su lado.

-¿qué pasa con mi hermana?-su voz se había alterado tanto como su ritmo cardiaco. Theo la alcanzó, abrazándola por los hombros y haciéndola sentarse.

-no estamos seguros, atacaron Collage Shell, Astoria no estaba y Taylor estaba muerta.-dijo el castaño, despacio.

-¿Ta…Taylor?-salió de la boca de la rubia, todo dentro de ella se hizo nudo, empezaba a hiperventilar, esa elfina siempre había sido sumamente dulce con ella y su hermana, las había cuidado. Simplemente no podía ser verdad. Una fría lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero no venía sola.

-¿no creerás que Astoria este secuestrada o sí?-susurró quedamente Hermione. Daphne ni siquiera levanto la vista.

-por lo que dijo Lucius es probable y seguramente ya lo tenían planeado.-cortó en tono monótono Theo, apretando a su novia.

-¡mierda! ¡Jodida mierda! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos a la voz de ya! ¡¿Dónde demonios están ahora mismo Pansy?!- Draco estaba alterado, la rubia lo sabía, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se había pasado las manos por el cabello, frustrado al menos un par de veces ya, pero las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y no podía levantar los ojos a mirar. No podía y no quería.

-yo… no lo sé Draco, Lucius me ayudo a salir de una de las casa de Yaxley en Turquía mientras se empezaban a aparecer en la siguiente casa de seguridad.-susurró la aludida. Daphne levanto la vista, parpadeando para librarse del agua. Limpio con rapidez sus mejillas y miró un momento. Pansy se encontraba casi contra la pared, mirando con cautela a Draco, quien parecía a punto de explotar. Hermione tomaba el brazo de su mejor amigo y lo miraba preocupada, Harry estaba agobiado y aun en shock, Ron por su parte caminaba hacia el rubio, con la preocupación en los ojos.

-¡¿y a dónde iban?!- el rubio había subido el tono de nuevo mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos, recargándose en esta.

-no… no lo sé ¡mierda Draco! ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo son!- Pansy estaba sonrojada y se recuperaba de a poco de la furia del chico.

-Draco…-susurró Weasley, alcanzando el hombro del rubio.-debes tranquilizarte.

-¡mierda Weasley! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Creo que tu muy bien sabes para qué mierda quieren a Astoria!- esta vez la furia del rubio fue contra el pelirrojo, pero Ron no se inmutó.

-también estamos preocupados.-dijo con firmeza.- pero que nos grites no hará que Astoria aparezca, tu padre nos envió el mensaje, cambiemos a Astoria por el libro.

-maldita sea…-siseó Draco fríamente.-ellos no quieren a Astoria, quieren al bebe.

-¿Cuál bebé? Esperen, ¿Spencer tenía razón?- Pansy parecía confundida.

-¿Spencer? ¿Jack Spencer?- Daphne se había recuperado un poco y miraba a Pansy en busca de una explicación.- ¿qué no él trabaja con el ministro?

-bueno, no precisamente trabaja del lado de ustedes.-hizo una mueca.- y sí, el mismo Jack Spencer… él llegó un día a la mansión…-comentó sentándose la pelinegra, mirando al vacío.- dijo que Potter se había casado con Astoria porque estaba embarazada. Yo le dije a Bellatrix que eso no podía ser verdad, él dijo que por eso les dieron la salida del colegio antes, pero como Halley me conto lo del ministerio yo le dije que era porque no había personal suficiente en el departamento de aurores después de los ataques.- Pansy miró a Daphne.

-¿ella te creyó?- interrogó la rubia.

-sí, o eso pensé. Por eso no fueron a buscarla y seguía torturando a Ginny cada que una poción salía azul…-la pelinegra desvió la mirada de nuevo, abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿no me dirás que te preocupa la mini comadreja después de todo o sí?-siseó fríamente la ojiazul.

-Daph…-respiró la aludida.- realmente se empieza a perder… yo… una vez acompañé a Neville a ver a sus padres a san Mungo y… no falta mucho para que…-pero la chica cayó al notar lo mismo que Daphne.

Ron tenía las manos en puños sobre la mesa, y tenía la cabeza baja, al igual que Harry. Hermione alcanzó el brazo del pelirrojo y le acaricio tratando de darle apoyo. Incluso Draco había cambiado su postura y se hallaba de pie junto a Weasley, tomando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-haremos pagar a esa mujer Ron-dijo tranquilo, frio y lentamente el castaño al lado de Daphne.

-vine lo más rápido posible, ¿está todo bien?-Oliver llegó corriendo al lugar, pero se detuvo en seco al ver el semblante de los chicos. Nadie dijo nada.- ¿qué ocurre?-la voz del ex guardián de los leones derramaba preocupación, Daphne lo miró, pero no pudo, decirlo en voz alta seria aceptarlo y no podía, no quería hacerlo.

-Pansy trajo el último horrocrux.-cortó Theo, aunque esta vez su tono era evasivo y Oliver lo noto.

-muy bien, ¿y qué esperan para destruirlo?-arqueó una ceja el chico.

-Dumbledore tiene la espada.-señalo Hermione, abrazando por los hombros a Harry.

-¿qué más ocurre?-preocupo el castaño, tomando el hombro de Draco.

-ellos…-Pansy, quien ahora estaba de pie y contra la pared, se dejó resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.-ellos... se la llevaron.

-¿se llevaron a quién?-los ojos de Oliver estaban desorbitados, miraba a Pansy en busca de una respuesta pero ella no diría más, Daphne lo sabía.

-a Astoria.-soltó el pelirrojo aun con las manos en puños, aunque este se había alejado de la mesa y miraba preocupado a Harry, en ese momento el niño que vivió se derrumbó y al hacerlo Daphne no pudo más.

-¿es…?-pero Oliver no acabo.

-mierda Oliver es enserio.-escupió molesto Draco y Daphne miró el suelo. Pudo sentir a Theo apretarla y contener el aliento, mientras Draco se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-¿y la orden…?-el castaño león, parecía en shock, sin terminar ninguna pregunta.

-les envié un patronus cuando…-pero Theo no termino, su voz se cortaba entre las palabras.-ya lo saben.

-iré con Kingsley.-soltó inquieto Oliver y Daphne escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Draco maldecía todo lo que podía, su mejor amiga y su hijo estaban en gran riesgo; lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarla. Pero no podía, sentía que si se levantaba se derrumbaría. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose aún más a Daphne, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, por cruel que sonara, escucharla era lo único que lo hacía sentir aún vivo. Respiró, conteniendo el aliento. Pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse de nuevo y personas entrando, pero Draco dudaba que se pudiera mover; también escuchó la voz de Hermione consolando a Harry y la pesada respiración de este. Exhaló pesadamente abriendo los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón eso también destruyó un poco más de él. Mierda Harry no se merecía esto, ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba? Era una buena persona, maldita sea, ni siquiera se embriagaba. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver a James Potter abrazando a su hijo, quien se había puesto silenciosamente de pie. Se separó de a poco de Daphne, mirando alrededor mientras se levantaba. Neville abrazaba a una pálida y devastada Pansy; Hermione con ojos llorosos, se aferraba al brazo de Lupin; Theo se aferraba a la cintura de Daphne, aunque el rubio noto los ojos llorosos de su mejor amigo cuando este lo miro; Ron abrazaba a Halley por los hombros, y ella miraba con lágrimas a su hermano. Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos un momento y respiró profundo para volver a la crueldad del momento.

En el momento en que Draco abrió de nuevo los ojos, Sirius llegó acompañado de Darrell y Ysatis Greengrass. Sin dudarlo un segundo, el chico se acercó a su tío y este lo abrazo con cariño, como si supiera lo que él quería. Eso no hizo sentir mejor a Draco, ni lo hizo tranquilizarse, pero se reconfortó un poco, recuperándose. Esta vez no solo eran los tres, había escuchado a Hermione decírselo a Harry un par de veces, y tenía razón esta vez era más grande. Un nudo en su estómago apareció, pesado y cambiante mientras se soltaba de Sirius. Se enderezó y salió de la sala con un cabeceo a su tío, quien asintió en respuesta.

Draco saco su varita mientras bajaba por el ascensor. La imagen de la rubia apareció en su mente, inquietándolo. Recordó la primera vez que hablo con ella, cuando se hicieron amigos, cuando bromeaban con Theo, las tardes en el campo de quidditch. Mierda, eran como hermanos. Él estaba seguro de algo, esta vez la haría pagar caro si le hacía daño a ella o a cualquier otra persona que él quería. Caminó a paso apresurado con los recuerdos en su mente. Salió por la puerta principal, concentrándose en una sola cosa: encontrar a como diera lugar a su mejor amiga.

_**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer un capítulo más!**_

_**Si, ya lo sé tarde mucho, pero por alguna extraña razón mi mente no divagaba y no quería terminar este capítulo en un final algo… ¿raro? O incompleto.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios **___

_**SALECIA: bueno, aquí pues tal vez conteste tu pregunta de la información retenida por Albus Dumbledore. En cuanto a Ginny, podremos entenderlo en un tiempo, si su mente lo resiste. Y bueno, creo que hubiese sido cruel lo de los padres de Hermione u.u pero agradezcamos que nuestra querida Bellatrix aun no ha fijado un objetivo en los chicos, si no en el bebé. Ahora con este capítulo, gracias a Pansy los chicos tienen el libro del padre de Theo (ya lo han conseguido) pero también hay que recordar que Lucius sabia el plan de Bella y por tanto solamente se los ha entregado para hacer un trato con ella. Gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia desde el principio. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.**_

_**XXM3CH3XX: si ha sido muy divertido xD como cuando huye de Hermione en la séptima película de la saga (creo que después de que tuvo a Voldemort en su cabeza el que tiene que ordenar sus prioridades es él) y en cuanto a no hacerles daño, bueno creo que después de esto, todos queremos asesinar a nuestra querida Lestrange, en especial por meterse con el niño que más ha sufrido… gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Estaré actualizando, o eso espero, si es que mi cerebro gusta seguir creativo. Digamos, que la vida no siempre sale como la planeamos. Espero tengan un hermoso día. Gracias por todo.**_

_**Pórtense muy pero muy mal. **_

_**Besos y abrazos. Nos leeremos pronto, (espero).**_

_**Cassie di Black. **_


	38. Ideas

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**IDEAS**

Me miré en el espejo con los ojos hinchados, abrí la llave y moje mi rostro con agua fría para mirarme de nuevo en el espejo. Podía escuchar a Daphne sollozar en uno de los cubículos, y cerré los ojos. Alcancé una toalla de papel y sequé mi cara, para después abrir mis ojos de nuevo encontrándome con una Hermione sonrojada y llorosa que hacía mucho no veía. Le di la espalda al espejo recargándome en el lavamanos, mientras lanzaba mi toalla de papel al cesto de basura, hacía dos años no había estado tan preocupada como ahora. Maldita Bellatrix. Apreté mis manos en puños sintiéndome como los últimos meses, inútil. Respiré reprendiéndome a mí misma por no pensar en salir como Draco a buscarla, aunque toda mi razón me decía que eso era total y completamente inútil. Saqué mi varita y lancé mi vigésimo patronus de ese día.

-Draco por favor, dime donde estas, estamos preocupados. Necesitas algo más que una varita para encontrarla, cariño. Estaremos en la madriguera.-solté mirando a la nutria plateada frente de mí, esta dio un giro y salió como un destello por la ventana de los baños.

Pude escuchar a Daphne dar un par de arcadas, no podía imaginarme por lo que estaba pasando. Si bien, estaba preocupada por Astoria y el bebé, también estaba devastada por Harry. Me partía ver a mi mejor amigo de esa forma, en especial después de que hubiésemos tenido un año con grandes noticias para todos. Mis padres habían recuperado la memoria, Harry había recuperado a los suyos, Draco y sus padres también serían de nuevo una familia, las hermanas Greengrass por fin estaban logrando una buena relación en su familia, Theo había conseguido un padre o tal vez Sirius un hijo, Ron estaba completamente feliz y enamorado de Halley…

¿Por qué cuando las cosas suelen ir bien para nosotros todo se destroza? A veces odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable, pero lamentablemente así era. Vulnerable, porque tenía todo lo que Voldemort había evitado tener, personas que me importasen, personas que amaba y que me dolería perder. Escuche el ruido del retrete y levante la vista, Daphne salía del cubículo, tenía también los ojos rojos e hinchados, estaba desalineada y parecía a punto de un colapso emocional. Theo no era precisamente la persona más delicada al dar las noticias, y podía entender un poco a Daphne, el saber que Taylor había muerto, acompañado del secuestro de su hermana y el riesgo en el que se encontraba su sobrino no había sido sano saberlo de golpe.

Daphne me miró y me acerqué a abrazarla, ella sollozó un poco más. La orden nos había enviado a casa, pero el tiempo era vital en esa situación, así que desde que los gemelos nos dieran la hora exacta del ataque, yo llevaba el conteo. Cinco horas con veintisiete minutos, miré mi reloj, después de separarme de la rubia. Ella se lavó la cara y salimos rumbo a las chimeneas, para llegar a la madriguera.

Draco no estaba ahí, estaba preocupada pero por alguna extraña razón lo entendía. Astoria era para él como Harry para mí y él no descansaría hasta encontrarla. La señora Weasley recibió a Daphne y la llevó a una de las habitaciones donde le había dejado ya la cena. Yo me dirigí a la cocina, Ron hablaba con Halley aunque esta parecía en otro mundo. Seguí caminando, necesitaba respirar. Salí al jardín, y miré a la valla de madera del frente, Theo estaba sentado, mirando al frente como si esperara. Caminé y me senté junto a él, me miró y dio un cabeceo con una fría sonrisa. Sabía que Theo trataba de ser un poco más cálido con todos, pero muy pocas veces lo lograba, simplemente su actitud era parte de él. Le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas y él me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-¿sabes algo?-me preguntó mirando de nuevo al frente.

-nada.-seguí mi mirada hacia la de él.

-¿ella?-su voz derramaba preocupación.

-arriba, no se siente bien. Le llevaré un par de pociones en un rato.-respondí. Sé que es extraño, pero después de la primera misión con Ron, Draco me envió siempre con Theo, y ahora lo conocía bastante bien, no necesitaba que él acabase las preguntas para entender a lo que se refería.

-¿cómo lo haremos, Hermione?-suspiró y noté que su mirada la bajaba al suelo, lo abrace por la cintura.

-no tengo idea, pero lo haremos Theo.-él me apretó en respuesta.

-debes pensar en algo…-susurró como suplica.- en mi mente solo hay recuerdos del colegio y…

-¡eso es!-brinqué, él me miro extrañado un momento.- ¡lo olvidamos por la impresión!-él sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa cálida que nunca olvidaré.

-¡mierda Granger!-brincó y me abrazó fuertemente un instante para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo.- ¡eres un maldito genio!- besó mi frente y tiró de mi mano, obligándome a literalmente correr hasta la entrada.- ¡Weasley!-gritó Theo a unos metros, Ron salió preocupado y nos miró extrañado.

-la conexión Ron.-le sonreí y en automático los tres la abrimos.

-_no siento a Astoria.-Theo estaba decepcionado._

-_seguramente esta inconsciente.- Ron estaba esperanzado.-tú lo dijiste cuando perdimos a Hermione._

_-vaya Ron cada vez me sorprendes más.-felicité a mi amigo, _aunque después él se sonrojo_._

_-tal vez tienes razón Ron, Astoria se conectará en cuanto despierte, ella es bastante astuta.-_Theo nos volvió a sonreír-_iré a decirle a Daphne. _ \- cuando me di cuenta el castaño ya subía por las escaleras.

Entonces caí de mí, de nuevo había tardado demasiado, ¿qué pasaba conmigo? Normalmente no me costaba trabajo pensar en las obvias soluciones.

-_se llama preocupación Hermione.-me reprendió Theo.-y no debes preocuparte por eso, sigues siendo la misma inteligente chica que molestábamos en primer año.-note la broma en su voz._

_-como sea, ¿cómo funciona?-_rodé los ojos y Ron me saco la lengua_._

_-solo piensa en él, como cuando hicimos que Harry se conectara en Hogsmeade.-Daphne estaba aún preocupada, pero se sentía esperanzada._

_-uhmm…. Draco…. Conectate.- _escuché la risa de Ron y golpeé su brazo con fuerza.

-¿qué pasa con ustedes dos?-Halley se oía molesta.

-Na… nada corazón.-sonrió Ron como bobo, acercándose a su novia y besando su frente.- tenemos una forma de encontrar a Astoria.-le sonrió y empezó a explicar.

-_bueno, no estoy seguro que tengas que pensarlo de esa forma.-Theo también se escuchaba divertido por mi actitud._

_-¿entonces?-pensé molesta._

_-solo concentrate en él, nosotros no veremos tus recuerdos.-la voz de Daphne inundo mi pensamiento y los recuerdos del último curso con mi novio llenaron mi cabeza por completo._

Mierda, llevaba caminando algunas horas. Era de noche, realmente no le molestaba estar en las frías calles del callejón Knockturn, le miraban como lo que había sido alguna vez, un mortífago y sabía que nadie se atrevería a hacerle nada. Preguntaba por todas partes si sabían algo, tenía la localización exacta de siete propiedades y empezaba a descartarlas mentalmente, cuando sintió una extraña sensación. Mierda, eso era más fácil que salir sin nada. Rodó los ojos y abrió la conexión caminando hacia el callejón diagon.

_-Draco, por fin…-la voz de su novia lo hizo reconfortarse un poco, ella estaba preocupada._

_-estoy bien, de hecho, solo llegaré al callejón diagon y me apareceré en la madriguera.-le aseguró, sintiendo que su preocupación disminuía._

_-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó inquieta._

_-no te gustará saberlo preciosa…-_hizo una mueca.

_-oh Draco, solo vuelve, ¿quieres?-Hermione se preocupó aún más._

_-estoy en eso.-_una ligera sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-_¿tienes algo no es así?-la voz de Theo derramaba una sensación de esperanza que lleno también a Draco._

_-siete propiedades, incluida la de Turquía.-le aseguró tranquilo, _mientras giraba y entraba al callejón diagon. _\- ¿ustedes?_

_-no más de lo que hacemos ahora, solo debemos esperar a Torie.-Ron estaba inquieto._

_-¿Daphne?-preocupo Draco, _mientras pasaba por una tienda de dulces_._

_-ahora duerme.-Theo estaba tranquilo.-Hermione le ha dado algunas pociones y se encuentra mejor._

_-de acuerdo, llegaré en dos segundos.-_Draco se detuvo y se apareció, dejando atrás la tienda de dulces para mirar la casa de los Weasley, caminó por el jardín y entro a la casa.

-Draco…-fue lo único que escucho el chico de la voz de su novia, antes de sentirla aferrarse a su cuello, él la abrazó tranquilo.

-estoy bien Herms…-susurró en su cabello.

-oh querida, dejalo pasar, debe estar hambriento.-la voz de la señora Weasley hizo que Hermione lo soltara, y lo tomara de la mano hasta llevarlo al comedor.

La cena para Draco le fue suficiente para darse cuenta que, no era el único que se sentía incompleto. Tal parecía que en tan solo unos meses su rubia amiga se había ganado ser parte de los Weasley. Harry no cenó ese día y su madre le llevo la cena a la habitación que ocuparía. Las cosas habían cambiado por alguna razón y Draco lo notó en el momento en que toda la orden permaneciera en el comedor a pesar de haber terminado con la comida. Daphne estaba sentada a su lado y lucía un poco mejor que en el ministerio, Theo permanecía atento a su lado, Ron miraba a Halley tranquilo y esta se veía inquieta, pero le dedicaba sonrisas al pelirrojo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraban. Hermione sostenía la mano del rubio, firmemente y con cierta fuerza, parecía tensa.

-bueno chicos, creo que tenemos que hablar con ustedes.-soltó seriamente Sirius.

-no nos dejaran fuera de esto.-cortó Theo mirando con reproche a su padre.

-cariño, tienen que entender que es por su seguridad.-argumentó firmemente Lily Potter que entraba al comedor.

-¿seguridad?-arqueó una ceja Daphne.- se suponía estábamos en casas de seguridad.- estaba molesta y pudo notar la mueca de dolor de Molly Weasley.

-esta no es su pelea, ustedes acabaron con Voldemort.-sentencio James Potter mirando severamente a cada uno de los muchachos.

-no es así, ustedes no se han dado cuenta que los que no pertenecen a esto son ustedes.-Theo se levantó de la mesa, golpeándola con ambas manos y miraba enfadado a James.- Bellatrix no quiere acabar con ninguno de ustedes, viene directamente contra nosotros, contra Draco, contra Harry, contra Hermione y ahora tiene a Astoria.- el castaño estaba tenso y su tono sonaba frio y calculador.- nosotros supimos de ella primero.

-Theo esto no se trata de quien supo de ella primero, esto es algo que podemos manejar…-regaño Sirius copiando el movimiento de su hijo al extremo contrario de la mesa.

-¡no es así!-hacia mucho Draco no veía a Theo gritar de esa forma, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y había perdido el control de sí mismo.- ¡si lo pudieran manejar Astoria estaría aquí!

-Theo, tranquilizate.-regañó la madre de Draco, haciendo que el rubio la mirara molesto.

-¿tranquilizarse?-escupió como veneno el rubio, haciendo que la mirada de su madre entrara en la suya.- estuve cinco horas afuera y conseguí más información que ustedes en casi cinco meses.-el veneno salía con frustración y dolor de su boca.- ¿no se dan cuenta?

-Draco…-suplico su novia a su lado.

-no Hermione, nos han tenido en el maldito ministerio haciendo trabajo de oficina por miedo a que nos encuentre ella primero, pero escondernos solo nos ha traído al punto en el que estamos ahora.- aunque al principio se dirigió a Hermione, su mirada se paseó por los rostros de la orden.

-Malfoy y Nott tienen razón.-sentencio Snape que permanecía imparcial, sentado en el medio de la gran mesa.

-no de nuevo quejicus.-advirtió James mirando al pelinegro.

-vamos Potter, no son unos niños y lamentablemente hay que reconocer que han vivido cosas que les dan cierta… ventaja.-una ligera sonrisa surco el rostro del profesor.-vamos al grano Potter y antes de que digas algo Black, yo les dije que fueran a los barrios bajos del mundo mágico y ninguno quiso hacerlo. Estoy seguro que si le preguntamos a Draco donde pasó la tarde y donde consiguió la información…-arqueó una ceja en dirección a los dos merodeadores.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que vayas a esos lugares?!- su madre lo miraba enfadada y se había puesto de pie, Draco abrió la boca un par de veces pero nada salió.

-con todo respeto señora Malfoy, Draco ya no es un niño pequeño, de hecho ninguno aquí, excepto Teddy y Victoire.- las miradas fueron directo a Halley Potter, quien hablaba como siempre, tranquila y con una mirada suspicaz. En ese momento el rubio puso toda su esperanza en la chica.- además, todos aquí tenemos un trabajo con la orden y con el departamento de aurores, así como el deber a con el ministerio de magia en pro de la seguridad.- la madre de la chica iba a decir algo pero ella la detuvo con un ademán con la mano.-no mamá, espera. El punto aquí es que no pueden seguir dejándonos fuera de esto. No voy a trabajar en casa más tiempo, no con parte de mi familia secuestrada y estoy segura de que los chicos me apoyarán en esto. La batalla con Bellatrix no es de unos u otros, esto es una batalla de todos, porque al final de cuentas el mundo mágico no es de una u otra generación.-Halley respiro profundo.-empiecen a hacerse a la idea de que ya no somos unos niños, tenemos voz, voto y varitas. Pronto nacerá ese bebé y tenemos al menos dos semanas para encontrarlos, en vez de estar perdiendo aquí el tiempo, reforcemos los hechizos en las casas de seguridad; que Draco nos hable de la información que encontró; que otros vallan con Kingsley y pongan guardias en todos los puntos mágicos correspondientes. Pansy nos será de ayuda, que alguien valla por ella.-la pequeña Potter se puso de pie y tomo el mando de la situación, ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? Draco no lo entendía pero agradecía que la gente le hiciera caso, en especial al ver salir a los gemelos por polvos flu al ministerio, a Percy enviar un patronus a Pansy.- de ahora en adelante no nos separaremos, quiero que piensen que casa podemos ocupar, no esperaremos un nuevo ataque por parte de esa bruja.

-la casa de los Malfoy, es lo suficientemente grande.-argumento Bill quien abrazaba por los hombros a su mujer.

-Bellatrix la conoce al derecho y al revés.-negó Draco.

-¿y si vamos a Hogwarts?-propuso la castaña a su lado.

-demasiado lejano y no podremos aparecernos.-prosiguió sereno Snape.

-¿el cuartel general?-preguntó Daphne inquieta.

-tendríamos que aparecer literas…-susurró pensativo Theo.

-enviaste a alguien a limpiarla este año, ¿no es así canuto?- miró Lupin a su tío.

-así es.-asintió el hombre.

-que alguien valla por mi hermano entonces.-soltó frustrada Halley mientras los gemelos llegaban con un montón de papeles del ministerio.

La noche paso demasiado lenta y pesada. Había un aire de dolor y frustración en el gran comedor de la casa de los Black, hablaban, planeaba y Halley tenía el mando. Pronto, el cansancio se apodero de los ojos del rubio, algunos ya habían subido a sus habitaciones, aunque otros muchos se mantenían con café. La menor de los Potter los envió a la cama poco después de que ella terminara su quinta taza. Draco se negaba a querer dormir, pero sabía que si no dormía, su cerebro no funcionaría como debía funcionar.

Subió las escaleras y entró en silencio a su habitación, ya que Harry y Ron ya dormían tranquilos. Theo lo siguió en silencio y ambos se recostaron plácidamente. Tenían aun la conexión abierta así que Theo hizo un par de bromas a Draco sobre los ronquidos de Ron que hicieron que casi estallara en una carcajada. Sonriente y un poco recuperado cerró los ojos, estaba seguro de que la encontrarían.

Los ojos le pesaban, se sentía jodidamente mal. Sabía que no solo eran sus emociones, pero ninguno contestaba. Mierda, aquí venia de nuevo. Se mordía el labio ahogando un grito, su cuerpo suplicaba por un descanso, cada célula de su ser parecía que era quemada al mismo tiempo que mil agujas entraban en su piel e insertaban un ácido que quemaba sus venas. Llevaba tres, desde que había despertado hacia no más de diez minutos. Esa maldita bruja estaba frente a ella, con su jodida sonrisa malévola. Estaba segura de que si salía de esto necesitaría terapia.

-¿cuánto tiempo te falta?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Bella, no creo que debas tratarla así. Si quieres respuestas dejala…-insistió una voz que Astoria reconoció al instante.

-¡cierra la boca Lucius! ¡Y tu maldita mocosa estúpida contestame!- su voz chilló de una forma maléfica, llenando de miedo a la chica, por instinto abrazó su prominente vientre. Pero ella se acercó a la rubia tirando de su cabello para que la mirara.- ¡responde o te mataré ya mismo!- Astoria sonrió.

-no lo harás, hasta que nazca. –contesto con la voz más firme que tenía, pues los cruccio empezaban a hacer estragos en ella, solo esperaba que no a su bebé.- ¿crees que no sé por qué me has traído aquí? Ellos acabarán contigo antes de que puedas hacerle algo.-una fría lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

-eso quiere decir que aun te queda tiempo.-susurró la mujer contra su mejilla.-bueno princesa, entonces me divertiré contigo un rato más.-sonrió soltándola de golpe haciendo que su cabeza cayera contra el suelo. Bellatrix apuntó su varita con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro. Astoria solo cerró los ojos esperando el dolor de nuevo.- _cruccio._

_-protego.- _otra vieja y conocida voz ganó a la maldición, haciendo que la rubia levantara la vista.- puedes dañar el bebé Bella.-siseó fríamente Theodore Nott padre.

-estúpido Nott, largate de aquí. Y encuentra ese libro o te juro que…

-¿qué me harás?-arqueó una ceja el viejo hombre.- sea lo que sea me necesitas vivo.

-por ahora.-siseó la mujer y empezó a reír mientras salía del calabozo.

-Torie querida, ¿Estas bien?-el padre de su mejor amigo corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose y quedando a su lado en un solo instante.

-si…-dudó un segundo, mientras trataba de sentarse, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y todo su cuerpo parecía a punto de romperse.

-toma.-se acercó el padre de Theo, con una poción revitalizadora.- debes tomarla.-Astoria la alcanzo y bebió del frasco.-bien hecho.-sonrió con tristeza el hombre, sentándose a su lado.

-le he dado el libro a Pansy, ellos te tendrán pronto.-le aseguró Lucius Malfoy, reconfortándola aunque no sirvió mucho, las lágrimas corrieron libres en el momento en el que el rubio hombre se sentó a su lado contrario y la abrazo por los hombros.

-To… todo estará bien Astoria.-susurró el castaño hombre acariciando con torpeza el cabello de la chica.

-no deben verlos aquí…-susurró la chica, agradecida.

-nadie le es leal a nadie aquí…-añadió el hombre rubio.

-no entiendo.-dudó ella.

-están buscando matarla, están hartos de todas las torturas…-siseó Theodore.

-todo aquí es un desastre, nadie tiene el mando y muchos lo quieren para sus propios propósitos.- explico tranquilo Lucius.- te traeré agua y un poco de comida, ¿de acuerdo Torie?- Astoria asintió separándose de Lucius quien con una triste sonrisa se levantó y caminó a la salida.

-¿Theo… esta…-el hombre dudó un momento-feliz? Con Sirius, ya sabes…-una fugaz ráfaga inundo su mirada pero la rubia no supo distinguir de que se trataba.

-está tranquilo.-le sonrió la chica.- estoy segura que Theo quiere pasara algún tiempo con ambos, Sirius es un gran hombre y también estuvo en Azcaban.-añadió.

-lo sé.-hizo una rara mueca.- ¿crees que… quiera volver conmigo alguna vez?

-estoy segura de que él preferirá estar con ambos en una gran casa, lejos de las lúgubres propiedades de los Black y los Nott.-lo miró un momento y el viejo hombre asintió poniéndose de pie.

-iré por algunas pociones a mi habitación.-se giró y camino afuera.

Astoria respiró un momento, acariciando su vientre y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba que despertaran, necesitaba que vinieran pronto o al menos hacerle saber a Harry que podía resistirlo, al menos hasta que naciera su bebé. Su esposo debía estar…, ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Abrió los ojos, mirando la oscura celda. Seguramente Draco estaba furioso por lo que había sucedido y su hermana devastada. Sus padres, realmente los quería tener a su lado en ese momento. Se mordió el labio y una lágrima cayó desde sus azules ojos. Mierda, al menos había logrado esconder a Victoire. Agradecía a los gemelos haberle hecho una capa por protección. Sabía que estaba algo desgastada pero esperaba que la hubiesen mantenido a salvo. Necesitaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Un agudo dolor inundo su vientre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-mierda no…

_**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer un capítulo más y hoy les publicaré otro.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews y sobre todo gracias a los 46 followers y a los 34 favoritos, de verdad nunca creí que tuviera tantos esta historia. :D**_

_**Y bueno, como pueden darse cuenta esto está en su punto culminante, envíenme todo lo que no les haya quedado claro, por si he omitido algo.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por todo!**_

_**(Respondo Reviews en el siguiente Capítulo)**_

_**Cassie Black di Sheeran**_


	39. Frustracion

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**FRUSTRACION**

Sabía lo que seguía a continuación, llevaba dos horas en trabajo de parto. Lucius sostenía su mano fuertemente y Theodore tenia consigo todas las cosas necesarias. Ella estaba preocupada, ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿Su bebé estaría bien? ¿Por qué mierda se había adelantado el parto? ¿Qué harían los padres de sus mejores amigos? ¡¿Y por qué maldita y jodida mierda no habían despertado aun?!

-Astoria, tienes que pujar.-sentencio el castaño y canoso hombre.

-no quiero.-lloriqueó ella con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Torie no puedes evitarlo… te prometo que todo estará bien.-la miró con sus ojos grises Lucius, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera con Draco, ella apretó la mano del hombre.

-te prometo que nada le ocurrirá a tu bebé, ¿de acuerdo?- los ojos verdes del padre de Nott la miraron y por un instante volvió a sentir algo parecido, pero ahora con Theo.

-confía…-susurró Lucius.

-confía…-salió de la boca de Draco y se levantó de un solo movimiento, golpeando su cabeza con la litera. La conexión estaba abierta. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y su cuerpo estaba húmedo.

-_¿Astoria?_

_-mierda al fin Malfoy…-suplico la chica y pudo sentir justamente lo mismo que en su sueño. Draco comprendió que no había sido un sueño._

_-_¡mierda!- respiró con dificultad poniéndose de pie, subiéndose a su cama y despertando a Nott sin miramiento alguno. Se giró y pudo ver al pelirrojo que dormía en la cama de al lado tener una pesadilla.- ¡Weasley!-le grito sacándole la cobija. Ron despertó de golpe con los ojos como platos al sentir todas las emociones.

-_mierda.-maldijo Theo al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría._

_-¿Torie estas bien?-Daphne estaba preocupada y parecía que acababa de despertar también._

-¿Harry?-preocupo Draco acercándose al pelinegro que parecía tener el mismo sueño que habían tenido, se aferraba fuertemente a una almohada y su frente estaba perlada por el sudor.- ¡Harry despierta!-soltó inquieto empujando su hombro con brusquedad. Harry se levantó tan rápido que golpeo su cabeza con el techo emitiendo un gruñido, estaba pálido al darse cuenta de que no había sido un sueño. Hermione llego a las sensaciones poco después.

-_necesitas decirnos ¿dónde mierda estas?-escupió frustrado Draco._ Mientras empezaba a buscar su ropa les hizo una seña a sus amigos y estos comenzaron a vestirse con lo primero que encontraron.

_-no lo sé, mierda Malfoy si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera…-pero Astoria no acabo la frase._

_-¿Torie?-Harry estaba sumamente preocupado._

_-estoy bien…-soltó exhausta su esposa._

Hermione y Daphne irrumpieron en la habitación mientras los chicos se terminaban, venían con Halley. Aun abrochándose el cinturón Draco bajo las escaleras de la vieja casa, ninguno de los chicos se preocupó, pues los gritos de la abuela Black alertaron a la orden.

-_necesito que le preguntes a mi padre dónde están…-trato de tranquilizarse Theo, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía un pesado nudo en el estómago lleno de nervios y preocupación, y no era el único del grupo con esa sensación._

_-dice que en Irlanda, en una propiedad de los Spencer…-Astoria se detuvo y su voz regreso.-pero que es inútil, no la encontrarán… es como Grimmauld place…._

-mierda…-repetía Harry mientras llegaba a la puerta.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- soltó Hermione preocupada.

-¡mierda Hermione, es obvio a Irlanda!-el pelinegro estaba frustrado y llegaba al umbral.

-¡¿y que mierda planeas hacer allá Potter?! ¡No escuchaste!-Daphne lo jalo del brazo con fuerza de regreso al pasillo.- ¡es una jodida propiedad con _fidelius_! –Draco jamás había escuchado a Daphne decir semejantes palabras e incluso Theo la miraba divertido.

-_¿Harry?- su esposa estaba ansiosa._

_-no, iré por ustedes ya mismo.-soltó Harry _intentando soltarse de Daphne, pero esta saco su varita y lanzo un escudo contra la puerta. La voz de la abuela Black aun resonaba y el resto de la orden bajaba rápidamente al escuchar a los chicos discutir.

_-Harry…-insistió de nuevo Astoria. _Harry saco su varita y deshizo el hechizo.

_-_mierda Daphne, ¡suéltame de una jodida vez!- la voz de Harry opaco a la de la mujer del retrato.

-¡no Harry tienes que tranquilizarte!-grito la chica.- ¡¿y por qué mierda ninguno de ustedes no mueve un jodido dedo?!-Daphne se giró fúrica mirando a los tres chicos que habían quedado a su espalda. Draco dudó un momento pero alcanzo a Harry al momento en James y Sirius también se acercaban a un histérico ojiverde.

-_Harry, escucha…-suplicó Torie en la cabeza de todos._

-¡con un demonio tengo que ir por ella!-gritaba el pelinegro.

-¿Quién ella?-preocupo Sirius abrazando a su ahijado.

-¡POR ASTORIA, MIERDA! ¡¿QUE NO LO VIERON?!- Harry se había puesto de un rojo brillante.

-¡NO HARRY NO LO VIERON!- Halley estaba bastante molesta.- ¡AHORA TE CALMAS O TE PRETRIFICO!

-¡_HARRY JAMES POTTER ESCUCHAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- Harry había sacado de quicio a Astoria, pero ella tenía algo que decir y por lo que todos sentían era importante. _Harry dejo de pelear con su padre y Sirius, pero hizo caso omiso a lo que decían.

-_lo lamento Torie…-se disculpó el pelinegro, aunque todos sintieron aun la determinación del chico por ir a Irlanda._

_-es un niño…-las emociones golpearon a los chicos haciendo un tremendo remolino._

_-_un… un niño…-salió de la boca de Harry. Sirius y James lo miraron confundidos, en ese momento nadie gritaba y todos estaban abajo.

-¿qué dices Harry?-soltó Lily mirando a su hijo impaciente. Hermione soltó una ligera risa aliviando el ambiente.

-es un varón.- soltó Theo aun sorprendido.- ¡es un niño!- y abrazó al ojiverde que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿de qué hablan?- Sirius parecía a punto de enviarlos a todos al ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

-la conexión.-sonrió Lupin acercándose a sus mejores amigos y abrazando a los dos por los hombros al mismo tiempo.- ¿recuerdan?, Narcisa lo explico. Astoria se conectó con ellos.- Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, por un momento todo se sintió un poco mejor, pero todo cambio Astoria ya no estaba… desapareció de las emociones de golpe.

-_¿Astoria?-Harry estaba ansioso._

_-Astoria no…-Daphne suplicaba a todo lo sagrado lo mejor._

-mierda…-susurró Ron a espaldas de Draco.

Una fría sensación recorrió a los chicos evaporando las sonrisas, aunque los adultos no lo notaron en ese instante. Ellos celebraban poder comunicarse con Astoria hasta que Harry se rindió recargado en la puerta, dejándose caer al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza en señal de frustración. Pudo ver a Daphne que empezaba a llorar y escucho a Hermione contener el aliento. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad? Ella no quería a Astoria más que por el bebé.

-_mierda Malfoy…-escupió Theo al notar el pensamiento del rubio. _Las lágrimas salieron por mis ojos incontrolables.

Draco tenía razón, ella solo quería al bebé y Astoria solo le estorbaba en ese momento. Me pase las manos con frustración por mi rebelde cabello y cerré los ojos. Pude escuchar pasos y aun había un ligero barullo de la orden, que cayó al momento en que alguien tomo mis rodillas, hincándose frente a mí. Pude sentir a alguien más tomar mi hombro derecho y alguien se sentó de mi lado izquierdo. El ruido parecía ahora un eco oscuro en la realidad que enfrentaba, me sentía a rabiar pero con un maldito vacío que me impedía moverme. No, no podía ser, no Astoria. Respiré, si algo le hacía a ese pequeño niño la mataría. Abrí los ojos con una renovada fuerza, topándome con unos ojos miel que bien conocía.

-ella está bien Harry.-aseguró Hermione, sus ojos parecían llorosos, rompiéndome un poco más. Pero la probabilidad lo negaba, todos lo sabían. Ninguno lo aceptaríamos.

-¿hermano?-Ron tomaba mi hombro, sus ojos azules estaban preocupados.- te seguiré a hasta el final.-soltó quedamente para que solo Hermione y yo lo escucháramos.

-¿qué ocurre?- preocupó Molly Weasley, cuando levanté la mirada un poco más lejos de los ojos miel de mi mejor amiga, noté a Daphne llorando desconsoladamente, aferrada a un pálido Theo, además un Draco fúrico y una Pansy al borde de un desmayo.

-¿Harry?- Neville estaba sentado a mi lado, lo miré. Sus ojos marrones dudaron al ver mi enojo, pero después siguió, confiado.- ten por seguro que también iré yo. Los ED's esperan a tu orden.-aseguró.

-¿de qué hablan?- Halley me miraba preocupada.

-Astoria salió de la conexión, el parto se adelantó.-sentenció Draco con una inquietante frialdad en la voz.

-¿Cómo que se adelantó?- preocupó la madre de Hermione, mirando inquieta al rubio.

-los…-pero el sollozo de Daphne fue más poderoso que su voz y calló.

-Bellatrix la torturaba.-cortó Theo recuperando su monótono tono y un poco de color, aunque su voz era fría y áspera.

-si ya tuvo al bebé…-mi padre me miró dudoso.

-por eso salió de la conexión…-susurró Narcisa Malfoy con lágrimas en los ojos y sentándose en un escalón. Molly la imito abrazándola por los hombros.

-¿eso qué significa?-preocupó Charly frustrado por la poca información

-sales de golpe de la conexión si pierdes el conocimiento o…-pero Ron no terminó la frase.

-digamos que Astoria no le sería más útil a Bellatrix después de tener el bebé.-explico Remus, aunque este susurraba, estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Cerré mis manos en un puño.

-¡oh por Merlín!- y Molly Weasley empezó a llorar.

Nadie dijo ni se movió en un buen rato. Solo escuchaba sollozos y susurros de consuelo. Una gran águila plateada entro al lugar, iluminando la lúgubre entrada. La voz de Oliver se llevó el silencio y también un poco de amargura.

-_la guardia encontró a Astoria en una habitación del caldero chorreante con una nota de tu padre, avisale a todos Draco. Estoy en San Mungo, en urgencias.-_y la luz se apagó.

Me levanté de golpe haciendo que Ron casi cayera al suelo. Salí por la puerta y pude sentir a alguien tomarme del hombro, no me esforcé pues quien quiera que me sostuviera me apareció justo frente al lugar. Empecé a caminar y Draco me alcanzó en tan solo un instante, caminábamos entre sanadores y gente. Pronto pude distinguir a Oliver que estaba sentado en una de las bancas de espera. Él se puso de pie al vernos y nos miró preocupado.

-¿y bien?-desesperé.

-no lo sé, no han salido a decirme nada, estoy a punto de torturar a la bendita enfermera…-susurró ansioso, yo le sonreí.

-¿y el bebé?-mi corazón latía en mi garganta y aun sentía un pesado nudo en mi interior.

-de eso se trata la nota…-susurró Oliver y extendió un pergamino hacia mí con una pulcra y perfecta letra, parecida a la del rubio. Mi sonrisa huyó.

_Pude sacar a Astoria del lugar, pero ella escuchó el llanto del bebé. _

_Les avisaré la próxima dirección en tres días. Mis felicitaciones a Harry._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Sentí que mi cuerpo se contraía, escuche pisadas llegar. Draco me paso un brazo por los hombros. ¿Tres días?

-_confía Harry…-suplicó Theo algo más tranquilo._ Y cerré la conexión.

-¿familiares de la señora Astoria Potter?-una anciana y mal humorada enfermera hablo a mi espalda, me giré y asentí.

-soy su esposo.-aseguré, ella dio un ligero cabeceo para que nos apartáramos del castaño y el rubio, la seguí unos metros lejos de ellos.

-su esposa se encuentra estable, ha sido un encantamiento aturdidor. Por lo visto ha tenido un buen parto y no se encontró ningún inconveniente. Puede pasar a verla a la habitación 750 en el décimo piso. El cuerpo de aurores ha explicado el caso.-aseguró y prosiguió.-el medimago a cargo subirá en una hora. Un placer señor Potter.-se giró dejándome ahí parado.

-¿Harry?- la voz de mí ahora suegro me hizo reaccionar.- ¿qué paso?- se acercó rápidamente a mí, dejando atrás a su esposa.

-ella está bien.-le aseguré, pero aun trataba de asimilar la información.- se adelantó el parto.-el hombre palideció.- la encontraron en el caldero chorreante y ahora está en la habitación 750.-terminé digiriendo todo.- en tres días Lucius nos dirá dónde está el bebé.

-¿él?-preguntó mi suegro preocupado.

-fue niño….-susurré y eché a andar hacia Draco y con un ligero cabeceo de mi parte él beso la frente de Hermione y me siguió al asesor.

-¿te encuentras bien Harry?- el rubio rompió el silencio en cuanto el asesor empezó su marcha.

-confió en tu padre.-le aseguré. Pude notar una ligera sonrisa recorrer su rostro por un instante.

-yo también.-asintió y la puerta se abrió, dejándome una sensación de mareo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la habitación, Draco me miró un momento y palmeo mi hombro, luego se sentó en la banca al lado de la habitación y yo tome el picaporte. Respiré profundo mientras lo giraba. Entre al lugar, Astoria lucia pálida y respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados pero estos se abrieron al escuchar que cerraba la puerta. Me miró y sonrió, sentándose despacio en la cama. Corrí hasta ella, abrazándola.

-por un momento creí…-pero mi voz se cortó recordando esa sensación, su aroma a flores y azúcar me hizo sentir un poco mejor, ella apretó sus brazos en mi cuello.

-estoy bien Harry…-su voz estaba algo ronca y cansada, me separé de apoco para mirarla, necesitaba ver sus ojos azules y así lo hice, besé sus mejillas y su frente. Estaba conmigo de nuevo, había sido horrible el pensar que algo le pudo haber pasado. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y beso mis labios tomando mis mejillas.

-no te perderé de vista de nuevo… ahora entiendo a Draco después de lo de Halloween.-susurré abrazándola de nuevo. Ella rio divertida.

-era Victoire o yo…-susurró en mi oído.

-la encontré en una capa invisible.-la miré a los ojos.- Fleur y Bill te están agradecidos.-le sonreí y ella asintió.

-Taylor me defendió…-susurró quedamente perdiendo su sonrisa.

-lamento lo que le paso cariño.-le besé la frente tristemente.

-ella no quería que nos pasara nada… Lucius y Theodore me ayudaron, pero ella lo escucho Harry…-Astoria se aferró a mi camisa, y podía sentir sus lágrimas caer mojando mi prenda, la apreté fuertemente.- ella lo tiene… tenemos que encontrarlo.-levanto sus ojos a los míos.

-lo haremos mi amor, lo encontraremos.-ella asintió aferrándose más a mí.- Lucius nos dará luz verde en tres días.-ella se estremeció.

-es demasiado tiempo…-susurró, pero luego respiro profundo y continuo con voz firme.-pero suficiente para que me recupere.-me miró de nuevo a los ojos.

-no Torie…-negué con mis latidos acelerándose.

-es mi hijo Harry…-suplico ella tomando mis mejillas.-tengo que encontrarlo…-sus ojos brillaban. Sabía que era una batalla que perdería. Asentí.

-pero irás con quien yo te envié.-ella sonrió y besó mis labios. -me alegra tenerte conmigo.-sonreí al mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

\- y a mi cariño.-beso mi nariz.

-¿ya pensaste en un nombre?-pregunté con un vacío en el estómago, ella dudo un momento y me sonrió con tristeza.

-me gustaría que se llamara Sirius, ya que él nos ayudó con mi padre…-rió un poco ella.-y había estado pensando que sería hermoso que se llamara James… ya sabes, tu padre y tu comparten ese nombre.-sonrió desviando la mirada y jugueteando con los botones de mi camisa.

-¿estas segura? -le sonreí tomando su barbilla para que me mirara.

-solo si te gusta…-se sonrojó y yo sonreí.

-me parece perfecto.-le di un casto beso en los labios y ella sonrió de nuevo.

-James Sirius Potter Greengrass.-susurró para sí, aunque perdió la sonrisa en ese instante.

Todos habían llegado a la habitación y una vez que el sanador dijera que podía recibir a todos, la habitación estaba repleta de gente. Hermione había hecho un hechizo para agrandar la habitación y los gemelos junto con Theo y Draco habían aparecido unos cuantos sillones. El ambiente estaba algo más tranquilo y todos estaban seguros de que en tres días habrían acabado con todo.

La visita llegó a su fin y Harry junto con Daphne insistieron en pasar la noche en el lugar, descartando cualquier otra propuesta. Draco llego cansado a Grimmauld place, pronto amanecería y esa tarde dejarían salir a Astoria. Los miembros de la orden empezaban a subir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Draco, cariño…-la voz de su madre lo llamaba a la sala, el rubio camino tranquilo hasta su madre, que estaba sentada con un catálogo en las piernas, los brazos cruzados y una mueca de molestia.

-no lo intentes, eso puede esperar.-argumento con mala cara.

-no Draco, tienes que decidir.-regaño la mujer haciéndole una seña para que se sentara junto a ella y de mala gana así lo hizo.

-mamá…

-Draco solo es un traje, debo pedirlo por correo con una anticipación mínima de un mes. Ya estamos en septiembre a este paso te casarás en invierno.-sermoneó la mujer y el chico miro seriamente a su madre, cerrando la conexión.

-¿y si algo pasa?-cortó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿de qué hablas?-preocupo la mujer.

-Astoria se ha salvado porque mi padre la saco de ese lugar, pero en tres días no podemos saber que pasará.-sentenció serio el chico.- tu mejor que nadie entiende lo que implicará ir ahí y acabar con ella, daría mi vida porque ella los dejara en paz a todos ustedes mamá y no cambiaré de opinión. He hecho cosas estúpidas y malas en mi vida, pero en mi mente solo quiero que ustedes estén bien y a salvo, incluido al bebé de Harry.-de los ojos de su madre surgieron lágrimas que rompieron algo en el interior de Draco.- haría lo que fuera por ustedes.-le sonrió con tristeza, alcanzando el pañuelo de su bolsillo y entregándoselo con dulzura.- y no sé si saldré vivo mamá.

-Draco…-susurro Narcisa en tono lloroso abrazando con cariño a su hijo.-prometeme que no morirás porque si no te juro que no sales de esta casa, ¿me has oído?- Draco rió divertido.

-mamá…. No puedo…

-hazlo.-ordenó mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

-lo prometo.-soltó rodando los ojos.

-muy bien, entonces ¿qué te parece una túnica de cola como la que llevó tu padre el día que nos casamos?-dijo mostrándole una rara túnica del catálogo, Draco sonrió.

-¿qué te parece si lo arreglas con Hermione?-la miro con cariño.-yo aceptaré todo lo que ustedes quieran, siempre y cuando la hagamos en primavera.

-pero Hermione muchas veces… no entiende de lo que le hablo.-sonrió divertida la mujer.

-estoy seguro que entenderá si le enseñas, además creo que a Jane le gustaría ayudar también.-arqueó una ceja en dirección a su madre y esta hizo una mueca.

-no me gustan las cosas muggles.

-mamá hay muchas cosas interesantes y trajes menos… elegantes.-rió divertido el muchacho.-recuerda que tan solo tengo veinte.-su madre soltó una risita.

-tienes razón, lo hablaré con Hermione.-y beso la frente de su hijo.- y entonces podemos esperar a que esto acabe.-lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando el catálogo de lado.- te amo hijo mío.

-te amo mamá.

_**Hola de nuevo espero les haya gustado y espero que envíen sus comentarios. :3**_

_**SWEETHOPECASTILLO: lamento el colapso xD y bueno, ya vez que Draco pensó algo más que ir sobre de Bellatrix. Gracias por tu review.**_

_**XXM3CH3XX: bueno ya tenemos Torie de regreso con los muchachos, en cuanto a Bellatrix ten por seguro que Molly tendrá la varita contra su pecho de nuevo. Gracias por todos tus comentarios.**_

_**TROUBLEMAKERGIRL SLY: me encanta saber que te ha gustado el capítulo y aquí está la continuación, gracias por enviar tu review.**_

_**SALECIA: tenías toda la razón en cuanto a Torie salvando a Victoire. En cuanto a los datos en ambos capítulos se han dado. Sé que tal vez querían matar a Ginny, pero preferí se mantuviera con vida… gracias por todos tus reviews y espero te mejores pronto.**_

_**¡gracias por todo! **_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Cassie Black di Sheeran**_


	40. Terror

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**TERROR**

El tiempo es demasiado lento para quienes esperan, y las horas caminaban como si se trataran de siglos. Después de que lleváramos a Astoria a Grimmauld place, dado que todos esperábamos por noticias de Lucius, Hermione nos propuso entrenar un poco. Mi padre y Darrell Greengrass, encantaron el ático de la casa y pasábamos horas eternas practicando hechizos como en quinto año.

En cuanto al resto de los presentes… Los padres de Hermione, parecían cada vez más a gusto con la idea de los elfos domésticos, bueno tal vez solo su padre, su madre y Narcisa hablaban constantemente de la boda entre sus hijos y realizaban preparativos aunque Draco evitaba a toda costa hablar de ello, mientras que mi mejor amiga parecía feliz de poder ver las diferencias entre el azul rey, el azul marino, el azul turquesa y no sé cuántos azules más. Narcisa estaba encantada de por fin encontrar a alguien de quien hablar tranquilamente como la madre de Hermione, me agradaba que se llevaran tan bien, de esa forma Andrómeda y Molly pasaban tranquilas organizando la boda de Angelina y George para invierno. En ese momento me preguntaba si ¿realmente las tranquilizaba organizar bodas? El señor Weasley y el padre de Hermione tenían un peculiar trato, se enseñaban mutuamente del mundo contrario y ambos parecían felices. Me enorgullece decir que mi madre cada vez se relacionaba más con Astoria aunque ella prefería concentrarse en los hechizos que le fallaban, tenía la gran determinación de acabar con Bellatrix. Halley y Ron me empalagaban pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, así que evitaba a mi pelirrojo amigo a toda costa. De hecho con mi mujer entrenando y Hermione en las cosas de su boda, pasaba mucho tiempo con Draco. Theo y los gemelos estaban encantados con algunos artefactos como bombas fétidas y cosas de ese tipo que nos pudieran ayudar.

Todas las noches, salía al jardín trasero a respirar un poco y Astoria abría la conexión, mostrándome dulcemente el rostro de mi hijo, mientras la abrazaba. Realmente no me hacía sentir mejor, de hecho me deprimía, pero parecía que a ella le servía para poder dormir. La última noche, estábamos sentados en el húmedo pasto jugueteando con Mailer el puffskein en miniatura de Daphne.

-ya quiero ver a James…-susurró ansiosa mi esposa, mientras me lanzaba la bola de pelo a las manos.

-yo también cariño.-le sonreí cansado.

-¿tienes sueño?-preocupo mientras le arrojaba a Mailer.

-no, estoy bien.-la miré con cariño.

-¿Seguro?- se acercó a mí con la criatura en las manos.

-tan seguro como que te amo.-sonreí besando su mejilla y abrazándola. Ella sonrió y Mailer empezó a ronronear una canción de cuna.

-te amo Harry.

Un enorme fénix plateado atravesó el jardín entrando a la cocina. Astoria y yo nos levantamos de golpe y el pequeño Mailer hizo un gruñidito molesto y dejó de cantar. Entramos corriendo, la madre de Sirius ya gritaba desde su retrato, y escuchamos los pasos de los miembros de la orden bajar, incluyendo a mis suegros y los padres de Hermione, que los últimos días habían tenido una activa participación. Una vez que el fénix nos viera detenidamente empezó a hablar con la conocida voz de nuestro antiguo director del colegio.

-_mortífagos atacan al ministerio, Kingsley, Severus y yo hemos llegado. Wood tiene la dirección enviada por Lucius, confió en que Halley los sepa dividir. No tarden.-_dicho eso el fénix se extendió ante nosotros. Tardé un segundo en reaccionar, ¿dividirnos?

-perfecto.-escupió mi hermana de mal humor y con un movimiento de varita su pijama se convirtió en un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta, así como una chaqueta y choclos.- por él bebé irán mamá, Lupin, Neville, Pansy, Hermione, Astoria, Harry y Draco.-suspiró mirándome preocupada.- al ministerio va el resto. Los quiero en el jardín en dos. Abrace a mi hermana fuertemente en el momento en que todos se empezaban a mover.

-gracias…-susurré en su cabello.

-más te vale no morir.-me dijo conteniendo el aliento.

-te lo prometo.-me aleje y la miré a los ojos.-lo mismo para ti.-ella asintió.

-quiero conocer al pequeño James.-me sonrió y volvió a abrazar.-no es un adiós Harry.

-no lo es Halley.-besé su coronilla y ella me soltó buscando a Ron, me giré con mi esposa. Ambos llevábamos ropa normal, así que no teníamos que cambiarnos.-te amo Torie…-susurré abrazándola fuertemente.

-se lo prometiste a Halley, Potter. No rompas tus promesas.-me dijo preocupada.

-no lo haré.-bese sus labios.

Los padres de Hermione nos miraron preocupados y después de abrazar a su hija nos tocó la misma conversación con ellos a Ron y a mí, aunque se despidieron cariñosamente de todos, deseándonos suerte. Al decirlo miré a Ron preocupado, él me sonrió, sacando un par de frascos de su bolcillo.

-uno para el ministerio y uno para la casa de seguridad.-susurró entregándome un frasco.

-confió en que nos veremos en el ministerio.-le miré tranquilo.

-confía en mí, hermano. Tendremos a tu hermana con nosotros.-sonrió de lado.

-me gusta tenerte como cuñado Ron.-le sinceré.-pero más te vale no hacerle daño.-ambos sonreímos mientras nos alineábamos.- eres mi mejor amigo Ron.

-no empieces Potter. No moriremos.-me sonrió.-pero también eres mi mejor amigo, hermano. Cuidate.

-tú también.-le sonreí alejándome al grupo que iba a la casa de seguridad. Miré por la ventana y le sonreí con confianza a Teddy quien nos miraba con lágrimas en los ojos por no poder ir con nosotros. Él movió su manita como despedida e imité su movimiento.

-muy bien Neville, estas a cargo.-cortó Halley, mientras le daba un pergamino a Hermione, Oliver se había aparecido y parecía algo maltrecho, después le dijo seria a la castaña.-aparecelos.-ella asintió y Hall se alejó con el otro grupo.

-¿listos?-pregunto inquieta mi mejor amiga, pero respiró y su voz sonó mejor.-tómense de las manos.-después de eso, sentí el común jalón en el estómago de cuando te apareces.

La imagen de un viejo y pequeño castillo se dibujó frente a nosotros, era iluminado levemente por algunas antorchas en automático empezamos a caminar con las varitas afuera, asegurándonos de que no hubiera alguna trampa. Nos detuvimos antes de entrar y tome la mano de mi esposa, donde deposité el frasco que Ron me había entregado.

-bebelo.-susurré.- te ayudará a encontrar a James y que salgan bien de aquí.-ella me miró y apretó mi mano.

-cumple tus promesas Harry.-susurró quedamente. Neville hizo la señal y entramos.

La imagen del ministerio apareció ante los ojos de Daphne, todo el lugar era un desastre. La batalla había empezado y con las varitas en las manos empezaron a avanzar. Theo se mantenía delante de ella, pero pronto perdió la cabellera castaña de su novio. Los hechizos giraban alrededor, rozando su cuerpo y zumbando en sus oídos. Empezó a correr y entonces la encontró. En medio de todos, sostenía su varita y le apuntaba a Oliver quien se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡estúpido! ¡¿Crees poder vencerme?!-gritaba entre risas la mujer. Daphne trato de acercarse pero un hombre lobo se lo impidió.

Retrocedió un par de pasos. Sintió tensársele todos los músculos. Levantó su varita pero el hombre solo sonrió maléficamente, acercándose, alejándola de Oliver.

-¿miedo princesa?-susurró siseante y burlón.

-yo…-titubeo Daphne sin poder lanzar algún hechizo.

-¿sabes? Creo que no te mataré… serás mi nueva lobita.-el hombre seguía sonriendo y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Daphne estaba hiperventilando. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía paralizada? Se acercó un poco más a ella, sosteniéndola de la muñeca y acercándola a su boca.

-_avada kedabra.-_ un gritó la hizo voltear, ella había escuchado esa voz un par de veces. El hombre lobo cayó al suelo soltándola, con la sonrisa en su rostro grabada para siempre.-no me decepciones Greengrass, menos si planeas llevar mi apellido.-sonrió de lado Theodore Nott padre, acercándose a ella y aturdiendo un par de mortífagos que corrían en su dirección. Y Daphne reaccionó, sonriéndole de lado.

-no lo hare señor Nott, gracias-asintió la chica antes de correr en dirección a Oliver.

-ahora será el último antes de matarte.-sonrió la loca mujer mirando a Oliver que trataba de levantarse.-disfrutalo.

-_protego.-_el hechizo de Daphne dejo un escudo entre Bellatrix y Oliver quien la miró agradecido, él se levantó y Dumbledore encaro a la bruja, quien se olvidó de ambos chicos en busca de una presa mejor.

Oliver tiró de la mano de la chica y la hizo correr junto a él, se encontraron con Yaxley y Dolohov, quienes lanzaban, maldiciones asesinas sin importarles si mataban a mortífagos o aurores. El castaño se detuvo en seco.

-vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, ¿debes ser hija de Greengrass?-sonrió con malicia Dolohov.- no creo que a un sangre pura como tu padre le guste verte con nosotros.

-no estoy con ustedes.-sonrió la chica.-_incarcelo.-_el hombre fue lanzado en el aire y metido a una reducida jaula.-_petrificus.-_susurró un poco más cerca del hombre, quien se dejó de mover. Miro un momento, Oliver le había lanzado un hechizo para atar con sogas a Yaxley.

-bien hecho rubia.-sonrió el chico, echando a correr de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vamos Oliver?-soltó la chica, peleando por seguirle el paso.

-les falto un horrocrux…-soltó inquieto.- él rubí que se encuentra en la puerta de la oficina del ministro. Ella lo puso ahí. Me lo dijo Lucius…-y ambos aceleraron el paso.

Corrieron junto a Snape quien le lanzo el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts a Oliver y ese lo atrapó en un movimiento. Subieron unas interminables escaleras, ya que el elevador había explotado. Había cuerpos que caían y hechizos que los rozaban. En ese momento Daphne se preguntó ¿Cómo era posible que no les hubiera pegado ninguno? Entonces abrió la conexión.

-_¿Quién usó el felix felicitis?-y mentalmente estaba agradecida._

_-idea de Ron.-soltó Harry nervioso._

_-ciérrenla y solo ábranla para una emergencia.-regaño el pelirrojo.-lamento haber robado tus pociones Daphne.-se disculpó y desapareció de la mente de la chica. Harry y ella se cerraron al mismo tiempo._

Llegaron al piso del ministro, Rodulphus Lestrange peleaba por sacar el diamante incrustado. El hombre los miro con un semblante cansado y la frialdad salía por sus ojos. Con un movimiento de varita Oliver salió volando y antes de que apuntara a Daphne, ella lanzo un rayo de luz que él hombre esquivo con agilidad. Miró a su compañero quien estaba inconsciente y confió en la poción que había bebido Ron.

El castillo estaba casi vacío, aturdieron a los mortífagos en la puerta. Tal parecía ya no solo eran treinta. Entraron en silencio y Neville empezó a dar órdenes quedas.

-Hermione, Pansy y Astoria busquen al bebé. Draco y Lupin irán a las salas, Harry, señora Potter y yo mantendremos la guardia en los pasillos y las escaleras.

Draco seguía de cerca al hombre lobo, al entrar a la primera sala se encontraron con un montón de ebrios y dormidos hombres lobos. Lupin le hizo una seña y empezaron a sacarles las varitas, al final, Lupin lanzó un hechizo silenciador en la sala y un par de hechizos inmovilizadores en los ebrios. Salieron cerrando con un hechizo la puerta.

En la siguiente puerta se encontraron a su padre, quien no necesito palabras, saco su varita y los siguió al siguiente salón. Ahí se encontraba un par de brujas ancianas, que empezaron a lanzarles maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-malditos imbéciles.-gritaba una con su empalagosa voz de vieja.

-son unos impuros y moustros, los queremos largo de nuestro hogar.-la voz de la otra era parecida a la de la madre de Sirius, haciendo que Draco frunciera el señor.

-_lengua atada.-_ gruñó el muchacho y ambas mujeres soltaron las varitas llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

-bien hecho Draco.-le sonrió su padre.

-_petrificus totalum. -_ susurró el hombre lobo apuntando a la vieja con la voz empalagosa, entonces la otra, tomo un avivador de fuego que estaba cerca y se lanzó contra Lupin, clavándoselo en un costado. Ambos hombres escucharon el alarido. Draco pudo ver a su padre lanzando un conjuro a la anciana que hizo que se convirtiera en algo parecido a una figura de porcelana de ella misma.

-¿Lupin?-preocupo Draco alcanzando a su compañero.

-estoy bien.-soltó con voz pastosa.- solo necesito a Lily, ella sabe hechizos de curación. Abre la conexión y díselo a Harry.-pidió mientras Draco lo ayudaba a recostarse en el suelo y Lucius sacaba con cuidado el avivador. Draco abrió la conexión.

-_Potter….-suplicó._

_-¿qué ocurre Draco?-Harry se conectó de inmediato._

_-necesito a tu madre en la tercera puerta, hirieron a Lupin y él dice que ella sabe curar…-ambos chicos estaban preocupados._

_-se lo diré.-aseguro el ojiverde._

-ciérrala, todos saben _legeremancia_ aquí.-lo miró su padre y así lo hizo.

-¿cómo es que no tardo?-preocupo el rubio.

-porque se han unido Draco. Sigue a la siguiente puerta, Zabini está ahí, necesito que lo aturdas antes de que le informe a Bellatrix.-le pidió su padre.-es la última habitación. – Draco asintió.

-¿estarás bien?-miro al hombre lobo.

-tenlo por seguro.-le sonrió y Draco se puso de pie.

Salió de la habitación y entró a la siguiente respirando tranquilo. Cerró la puerta mirando detenidamente, la habitación era parecida a las anteriores el tapiz azul rey con manchas oscuras, los retratos moviéndose, la gran alfombra negra sin afelpado alguno de lo vieja que estaba. Pero en esta habitación no tenía muebles, sino armaduras con afiladas espadas a cada lado de la chimenea que estaba justo de frente a la puerta y delante de esta, dándole la espalda a Draco se encontraba Blaise.

-tardaste demasiado, ya le he avisado.-se giró despacio y saco su varita apuntando al rubio, pero este ya le apuntaba al que alguna vez había sido su amigo.-esas viejas gatas hacen un ruido de los mil demonios.-sonrió con malicia de lado.

-¿por qué Blaise?-Draco inspeccionó al chico de arriba para abajo, llevaba una playera de cuello alto negra, con un traje de saco y pantalón del mismo color, sus zapatos eran de piel y en la mano llevaba una réplica del anillo que Pansy les había llevado, estaba seguro de eso porque Pansy siempre cometía el mismo error al duplicar las cosas, había una pequeña "p" marcada en la joya roja que suponía ser un diamante.

-porque quería ser tú, y ahora soy más grande que eso.-sonrió con malicia.- te destruí, acabe contigo y tu reputación.

-no, eso lo hizo mi padre.-cortó Draco tranquilo.- tu solo eres el juguete que mi tía encontró para sustituirme, pero ella sabe que no eres yo, por eso te envió a envenenarme. Ella sabe de lo que puedo ser capaz.-sonrió de lado.

-sabes Malfoy, eso no importa ahora, porque en cuanto él vuelva tú y tu sangre sucia morirán.-sonrió abiertamente.-no sin que antes me haya divertido con ella.-la sangre de Draco empezó a hervir.

-imbécil.-escupido tenso el rubio. Dudó un momento, pues estaba seguro de lanzarle una maldición. Pero no, estaba del lado contrario ahora.-_levicorpus.-_el moreno con un movimiento desvió el hechizo hacia el suelo y de su varita salieron rayos que Draco esquivó como pudo.

-¡vamos Draco! Me quiero divertir contigo antes de matarte…-sonrió de lado el chico.

Draco agito su varita y de ella salieron un par de rayos que ahora Blaise esquivó. El rubio estaba agitado y trataba de esquivar y lanzar al mismo tiempo, Zabini parecía divertirse cada vez más. Se movían por la habitación. Draco no recordaba que el moreno fuera tan buen brujo, pero después de casi un año con Bellatrix era obvio que tenía que aprender, él mismo había aprendido.

-_expelliarmus.-_gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos y las varitas volaron, revotaron y cayeron al fuego de la chimenea.

Draco miró a Zabini un momento, ambos habían caído a paredes contrarias por el impulso del hechizo. El moreno hizo el además de correr a la chimenea y Draco lo imitó, pero noto que se detenía en la armadura, entonces el rubio lo entendió, corrió hasta la otra armadura y saco la espalda que tenía entre las manos. Zabini sonrió.

-muy listo Malfoy, peleemos como hombres entonces.

-como quieras Blaise.-escupió Draco molesto, tratando de recordar sus clases de esgrima.

Astoria, Pansy y yo caminábamos por los corredores y habíamos entrado a algunas habitaciones, aunque en estas no había más que algún doxy o duendecillos que trataban de atacarnos. Pansy estaba inquieta y por alguna razón abrí la conexión.

_-¿Harry?-preocupé_

_-Ron dijo que mantuviéramos la conexión cerrada a no ser que fuera una emergencia Hermione.-Harry estaba preocupado y nervioso._

_-¿qué ocurre?-un nudo apareció en mi estómago._

_-hirieron a Lupin, mamá está curándolo pero Draco esta con Zabini encerrado, no pueden abrir la puerta… ¿ustedes?_

_-solo doxys y duendecillos…-tenía que bajar a ayudar a Draco._

_-no, Hermione por favor quedate con Astoria…-suplico mi mejor amigo._

_-tranquilo.-le pedí cerrando la conexión._

-¿qué pasa Hermione?-preocupo la morena que caminaba al lado mío.

-Draco está atrapado con Blaise en una habitación e hirieron a Lupin…-me mordí el labio.

-¿en una habitación?-susurró Pansy.- sé porque no pueden entrar.-me miró.- bajaré a ayudar.-me miró y la escuche correr escaleras abajo.

-puedo sola.-arqueó una ceja la rubia frente mío.

-Harry me ha pedido quedarme contigo.-le sonreí.

-gracias Herms…-susurró abriendo una puerta más.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, había cosas tiradas por todos lados, el tapiz estaba roto en algunos sitios, pergamino y vidrio en el suelo, la mesa volteada y una silla rota sobre la cama destendida y con un dosel roto. La luna era lo único que nos alumbraba, haciendo un paisaje tétrico que me helo los nervios. Escuche la voz de Ginny cantar una extra canción de cuna, ella estaba sentada frente a una gran ventana, abrazaba un bulto envuelto en una cobija y entendí que era.

-¿Gi…Ginny? -susurré preocupada.

-¿Hermione?-su voz parecía ida.- tengo un bebé, avisale a Bella por favor.-se giró, sonriéndome. Su rostro estaba pálido aun a la poca luz del lugar, tenía el maquillaje corrido debajo de los ojos, como si hubiera llorado y su cabello estaba enmarañado.

-Ginny ese bebé no es tuyo…-susurró Astoria acercándose a ella despacio.

-¡LO ES! ¡ES MÍO! ¡BLAISE ME LO DIO!- su voz se encendió tan rápido que mi corazón se desemboco en un instante, haciéndonos retroceder a Astoria y a mí. Escuche un débil quejido y un ligero llanto, ella arrulló con cuidado el bulto y este dejo de llorar.- él me lo dio… ella ya no puede hacerme nada…-susurró mientras su voz se quebraba, partiéndome el corazón.

_**Decidí publicar un capítulo más :D tengo que decir que aún tengo que modificar el que sigue a este así que espero les guste y espero el fin de semana poder subirlo **_

_**Pórtense muy mal **_

_**Cassie Black di Sheeran.**_


	41. Tempestad

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**TEMPESTAD**

Estaba desesperado, no había más que tres mortífagos rondando y eso me preocupaba demasiado, por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de conectarme de nuevo, después de hablar con Ron y Daphne. De alguna extraña forma sabia de quien se trataba.

_-¿qué ocurre Draco?-preocupé al notar su frustración._

_-necesito a tu madre en la tercera puerta, hirieron a Lupin y él dice que ella sabe curar…-mi preocupación se aumentó a la de él._

_-se lo diré.-aseguré tratando de calmarlo y ambos cerramos la conexión._

-¿qué ocurre Harry?-me miró Neville preocupado.

-han herido a Lupin, ellos quieren que mamá valla…-pero antes de que terminara la frase mi madre se adentraba al lugar.

-¿señora Potter?-Neville y yo corrimos tras ella.

-tercera puerta.-solté inquieto, ella giró y abrió justamente la puerta que le había dicho.

Lucius Malfoy sostenía la cabeza de Lupin. Tenía una sangrante herida por debajo de las costillas en su costado izquierdo. Sentí un nudo pesado sobre mi estómago, y empecé a respirar con dificultad, mientras caminaba incrédulo hacia los hombres. Mi madre ya estaba de rodillas junto a Remus, con la varita por encima de su herida.

-Draco está en la siguiente habitación con Blaise…-Lucius me miró poniéndose de pie. No lo dudé ni un minuto y me puse de pie, saliendo y dirigiéndome a la siguiente habitación junto con Lucius Malfoy, pero la perilla no giro.

-_alohomora.-_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió sin servir.

-a un lado Harry.-susurró con ronca voz Lucius.-_bombarda.-_pero el hechizo desapareció al contacto.-mierda.-y abrí la conexión en busca de un Slytherin.

_-¿Harry?-preocupó mi mejor amiga._

_-Ron dijo que mantuviéramos la conexión cerrada a no ser que fuera una emergencia Hermione.- estaba preocupado y nervioso._

_-¿qué ocurre?-pude sentir el nudo que apareció en Hermione._

_-hirieron a Lupin, mamá está curándolo pero Draco esta con Zabini encerrado, no pueden abrir la puerta… ¿ustedes?_

_-solo doxys y duendecillos…-algo dentro de mi amiga decía que tenía que bajar._

_-no, Hermione por favor quedate con Astoria…-supliqué, sabiendo que ambas lograrían sacar a mi hijo de ese lugar._

_-tranquilo.-me pidió cerrando la conexión, así lo hice también._

Neville, mi madre y Lupin nos alcanzaron apenas un segundo después haciendo un montón de hechizos contra la puerta. Pronto llegó Pansy corriendo.

-es un hechizo del libro del señor Nott.-soltó inquieta la pelinegra.-necesita…-respiro y apunto su varita a su mano.-_diffindo.-_susurró y la sangre empezó a correr de una fina línea en su mano.-solo podrá entrar cualquiera con la marca tenebrosa y yo.-dijo poniendo la mano en el picaporte. Pude ver a Neville tensarse.

-Pan…-susurró el chico pero ella lo ignoró y abrió la puerta.

Zabini se abalanzo sobre el rubio con una estocada vertical que Draco detuvo apenas con la fuerza suficiente, empujó su espada hacia arriba con fuerza y lanzo un golpe por un costado, pero solamente escucho el metal de las dos hojas golpeando de nuevo, mientras la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchaba. Golpes en la puerta y hechizos, además de voces, hicieron que Draco se distrajera y Zabini intentara clavarle la espada en el abdomen, pero el rubio lo esquivó por poco, tratando de lanzar otra estocada.

-tratan de salvarte Malfoy.-sonrió con malicia Blaise, lanzando otro golpe que el rubio esquivo.

-tienes razón Zabini.-soltó entrecortadamente el rubio.-tratan de evitar que vuelva a ir a Azcaban y esta vez por asesinato.-sonrió de lado el rubio dando un golpe que hizo tambalear al moreno.

-eso es lo que tú crees.-molestó Blaise lanzo una estocada que el rubio sostuvo, al momento en que Draco trato de girarse, el moreno lo empujo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-recuerda que yo no juego limpio Malfoy.-levanto la espada por sobre su cabeza.- tus clases de etiqueta no sirven aquí.-y sonrió dejando caer la espada sobre su rival con toda su descomunal fuerza.

Draco apenas pudo girarse y esquivar el golpe, de tal forma que tardo apenas un momento en ponerse de pie y recibir otro golpe que cubrió de inmediato. Se empezaba a cansar de la diversión de su antiguo amigo, así que lanzo las estocadas que recordaba, haciendo casi caer al moreno un par de veces. Su sonrisa se había ido. Draco no recordaba hacia cuanto se había sentido tan valiente como en ese momento. Lanzo una estocada más haciéndolo caer de rodillas, y botando la espada del moreno justo al lado de la chimenea. Colocó la punta de su arma bajo la barbilla de Blaise, a un solo movimiento de atravesarle la garganta.

-hazlo de una vez y acabemos con esto Malfoy.-Blaise miro con sus negros ojos al rubio haciendo que dudara.

-no soy un asesino Zabini.-soltó firmemente el rubio.

-eso es lo que dices ahora.-sonrió de lado el moreno.-si me dejas vivir, ya te dije lo que haré, contigo y tu sangre sucia.-Draco sintió que la sangre le hervía y empezó a empujar la espada contra la piel del chico, haciendo aparecer un ligero rastro de fluido carmesí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco miró, distrayéndose, Pansy dio un grito ahogado cuando Blaise tenía la espada de nuevo, Draco se giró y sintió el frio filo atravesar su piel.

Daphne lanzaba cuanto conjuro se le ocurría, esquivando con torpeza los de Rodulphus, el hombre, a pesar de verse viejo era ágil y con ligeros movimientos de varita o corporales lograba esquivar los rayos provenientes de la varita de ella. Empezaba a preocuparse, todo en su mente se hallaba en blanco y se quedó sin más hechizos. Él hombre sonrió con maldad al verla dudar.

-_cruccio.-_ todo dentro de Daphne ardía en llamas y se derretía, partiéndose y rompiendo cada célula y nervio en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gritar. Pudo ver a Oliver levantarse y apuntar, justo entonces el dolor cesó.

-¡el diamante!-apresuro Oliver, mientras empezaba a lanzar hechizos contra el hombre, que ahora parecía molesto.

Daphne empezó a forcejear con la puerta, tomo una navaja que estaba en el suelo y trato de tirar de la gema, pero parecía enterrarse cada vez más. Saco su varita y lo apunto. Tenía que funcionar.

-_diffindo.-_susurró, cortando la madera, rodeando el diamante.- ¡Oliver!-grito ella y lanzo el diamante que el chico atrapó.- _incarcelo.-_ una jaula de hierro rodeo a Rodulphus, quien empezó a maldecir, aun con la varita a mano, solo que sus hechizos solo golpeaban el suelo.-_petrificus.-_ y Lestrange dejo de moverse, ella caminó hasta él, quitándole la varita de la mano y entregándosela a Oliver.

-bien hecho rubia.-sonrió el chico, luego miró el sombrero.- ¿sabes sombrero? Debes darme la espada o no mataremos a la loca de Lestrange.- las arrugas del sombrero se surcaron en una sonrisa retorcida.

-tu muestra de valor ha sido increíble hoy, y aunque no pertenezcas a la casa de Godric Gryffindor, eres merecedora de ese lugar.-algo salió de entre el sombrero. Daphne lo tomó y de dentro salió la espada.

-vaya, jamás lo imagine.-sonrió Oliver.-yo sostendré el diamante, tú la clavas.

-¡¿qué?! ¿Yo? ¡Yo no puedo! ¡No soy una valiente! ¡Soy una cobarde! ¡Casi dejo que te maten cuando el hombre lobo se me acercó!-Daphne dio un paso hacia atrás.

-pero me salvaste de la loca, y me ayudaste con Dolohov enfrentándolo, y acabaste con Rodulphus…-sonrió el castaño con confianza.- además creo que Theo estará más que feliz.- Daphne negó con la cabeza. Sabía que el chico tenía razón.

-pero yo soy una serpiente…-susurró.

-¡hey! Escuchaste al sombrero, mereces un lugar con los leones pequeña rubia. Y yo creo en que ese viejo consejero tiene razón.-sonrió con confianza el castaño.

Daphne respiró profundo y levantó la espada, clavándola justo en el centro y tal como el resto de sus hermanos el diamante sangró hasta tornarse oscuro.

-vámonos Daphne, buen trabajo.-la abrazó un instante Oliver y luego ambos bajaron de nuevo con las varitas en alto.

Abajo, apenas era diferente a lo que habían hecho, excepto porque en medio de todo, estaba Theo retorciéndose, mirando a Bellatrix quien reía y le apuntaba con la varita, Daphne no lo dudo y corrió hasta él, seguida de Oliver, pero la mujer con un movimiento los mandó al suelo inconscientes.

-Ginny, mirá al bebé un momento.-supliqué ansiosa, acercándome lentamente por delante de Astoria.

-es mío Herms, no insistas…-parecía que lloraba pero nos daba la espalda, así que no podía estar segura.

-solo te pido que lo mires… ¿de qué color es su cabello?-pude ver que Ginny se removía y le quitaba las cobijas al recién nacido.

-negro, como el de Blaise.-Ginny parecía feliz.

-¿de qué color es su piel?-insistí suplicando por un poco de suerte.

-pálida, como la mía…-susurró y beso la frente del niño.

-¿qué haces?-susurró Torie acercándose a mí.

-trato de ver, qué tanta razón le queda, pero si queremos que nos dé al bebé, necesitaremos más que esto…-la miré preocupada, ella dudo y saco un frasco del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-suerte Hermione, es todo lo que necesitamos…-soltó ella, abriendo el frasco y bebiéndolo hasta el fondo.

-¿Ginny?-susurré dudosa mirando a Astoria.- ¿tiene los ojos abiertos?

-si… sí.-dudó ella.

-¿de qué color son?-solté conteniendo el aliento.

-azules… ¡¿por qué son azules?!- Ginny empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-porque ese bebé no es tuyo y Blaise, es de Harry y Astoria…-trate de acercarme.

-¡NO! ¡ES MÍO!-grito haciendo llorar al bebé- ¡SI TENGO UN BEBÉ ELLA NO ME PUEDE TOCAR!-lloriqueó poniéndose de pie y caminando frente a la ventana ansiosa.- solo necesito el bebé, mi bebé, de Blaise y mío…-susurró, arrullando al bebé.

-Ginny, ella no puede hacerte daño. Estamos aquí para cuidar de ti…-añadió Astoria, Ginny se paró en seco mirándonos como si no entendiéramos algo muy obvio.

-¡ella lo dijo Hermione! ¡Si no hacia lo que me decía me mataría! ¡Y a mi familia, ante mis ojos!-las lágrimas caían incontrolables por su rostro.- además de que les diría…-susurró mirando a otro lado.

-¿qué nos diría?-insistí acercándome un poco.

-¿Cómo que qué Hermione? Lo que yo quería hacer…-susurró nerviosa.

-¿qué es lo que querías hacer Ginny?-arqueó una ceja Astoria a mi lado.

-revivir a Fred…-sus lágrimas llenaron su rostro al momento en que nos miró de vuelta.-dijo que si hacia todo lo que me pedía ella reviviría a Fred. Seríamos una familia de nuevo Hermione… Bill y Fleur, Charly, Fred y George, Percy y Andreu, Ron y tú, Harry y yo…-sonrió de una forma retorcida que me hizo la piel de gallina.-todos juntos, ella no mataría a mi familia y viviríamos en una gran mansión, juntos, con todo lo que yo quisiera tener…-sus ojos brillaron.- ¡pero tú lo arruinaste Granger!- dirigió su mirada fúrica hacia mí, -¡TU CON TU NOVIO SANGRE LIMPIA!- el bebé volvió a llorar.-¡IBAMOS A SER FELICES!- las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.- ella solo quería un bebé…-dijo mirando entre sus brazos.-un bebé mío, con quien yo quisiera…

-pero ese bebé no es tuyo Ginny…-susurré.-miralo un momento. Es de Astoria y Harry, por eso sus ojos son azules, como los de su mamá…-insistí acercándome, Ginny me miraba confundida.-ella se los quitó…

-¡no es cierto! ¡Es mío!-lloriqueó Ginny.

-no Ginevra, mira su muñeca derecha, tiene un lunar justo como el que yo tengo…-Astoria levanto su manga y le mostro su muñeca, la pelirroja se estremeció.

-¿lo ves Ginny?- la tomé por los hombros.- este bebé se llama James Sirius y es hijo de Harry y Astoria. Ella se los quitó porque quiere hacerle algo muy malo…

-no, eso no es cierto Hermione…-susurró llorando.-ella no le haría nada a mi bebé.

-ese es el punto Ginny, este no es tu bebé, por eso lo hará… solo quería que lo cuidaras…-susurró Astoria poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos.-mira mis ojos Weasley y dime que no son iguales a los de este bebé.-y la pelirroja así lo hizo.

-¿este no es mi bebé?-dudó para sí.- ¡¿por qué lo tengo?!-lloró fuertemente y el bebé lo hizo también, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

-porque ellos me lo quitaron… es mío Ginevra, ¿me lo puedes dar?-susurró Astoria, la menor de los Weasley dudó un momento.

-¿me prometes que es tuyo?

-ambas lo hacemos Ginny.-susurré mirándola de lado. Ella asintió y soltó al bebé en brazos de Astoria. –ahora necesito que me acompañes, ¿de acuerdo? Te llevaré con Fred.- Ginny sonrió como si le acabara de dar el mejor regalo de su vida.

-dame el libro Nott…-siseó la mujer mientras Theo luchaba por ponerse de pie.

-tendrás que matarme…-le contesto mirándola a los ojos.

-¡imbécil!-grito como desquiciada la mujer al momento en que le daba una bofetada y le apuntaba con la varita a Daphne. –La rubia es tu novia si mal no me contó Zabini…-arrastro con asco cada palabra y el corazón de Theo se detuvo al ver a su rubia tirada inconsciente a unos metros de él.- ¡dame el libro o la verás morir!-le gritó tomándolo del pelo y obligándolo a levantarse.

-ella no es nada de mi.-soltó fríamente, Bellatrix dudó y Theo lo noto.- haz lo que quieras.-la mujer lo lanzo molesta contra el suelo, pero el rubio se sostuvo, poniéndose de pie.

-dame el libro o despídete Nott.-gruño mirándolo con odio. El castaño sabía que había llegado el momento. Respiro profundo. Algún día su bella novia lo perdonaría.

-hazlo entonces.-la miró directo a los ojos y una desquiciada sonrisa surco su rostro.

-¡Theo!-una voz familiar lo hizo voltear, Sirius corría hasta él, poniéndose justo frente a su nuevo hijo.

-¿qué demonios haces?-el castaño miraba con sorpresa lo que su nuevo padre hacía.

-no lo harás Bella, no tocaras a mi familia de nuevo…-Sirius se mantenía firme y apuntaba su varita contra la mujer.-toma a Daphne y salgan de aquí, llevate a Ron y a Halley y a quien encuentres…-le susurró.

-¡pero que tenemos aquí! ¿No me digas que le tienes cariño a este mocoso querido primo?- Bellatrix empezó a reír.

-él es mi hijo…-sentencio, lanzando un rayo de luz hacia su prima. Uno tras otros los rayos fueron intentando dar a la bruja pero esta los esquivaba, acercándose a Theo.-ahora, ¡largate!-desesperó Sirius y Theo tomo la mano de Daphne, tirándose antes al suelo para verla.

Theodore Nott padre, corrió hasta su hijo y lo miró un momento; su hijo lo miraba inquieto. El padre sonrió de lado y con un ligero golpe de su varita en la cabeza de la rubia ella abrió los ojos, el viejo hombre hizo lo mismo con Oliver.

-pa…-intentó Theo, pero su padre negó con la cabeza.

-estoy orgulloso de ti Theo, siempre lo he estado.-le dijo tomándolo por los hombros mientras los dos chicos se recuperaban.-y te amo hijo, siempre lo he hecho. Me disculpo por todo lo que has pasado, ahora vete.-el chico no sabía qué hacer o decir cuando miró de nuevo a su padre ya estaba de pie.

El castaño miró de nuevo la escena, su padre Nott desarmaba a un par de mortífagos, mientras Sirius aún se enfrentaba a Lestrange. Daphne y Oliver se empezaban a levantar y Theo los ayudo distrayéndose un momento.

_-avada kedabra.-_ el castaño miró horrorizado hacia la desquiciada voz de Bellatrix, un destello verde se dirigía directo al pecho de Sirius, pero su padre biológico se atravesó justo un momento antes.

-gracias Black.-pudo escuchar Theo a su padre Nott, y vio como lo miraba con cariño por primera vez en su vida y luego, la luz escapo de los ojos del hombre que le dio la vida.

Draco sentía la sangre salir cálidamente, mojando su ropa. Contuvo el aliento y luego empezó a respirar con dificultad, miraba incrédulo al moreno que aun sostenía la espada dentro de él.

-haz perdido Malfoy.-sonrió abiertamente Zabini.

-¡eres un maldito Zabini!-Pansy se lanzó contra el moreno a puño limpio, haciéndole sangran la boca mientras Draco caía de rodillas aun dudoso de lo que acaba de pasar, soltando la espada que aún tenía en la mano.

Zabini empujó con fuerza a Pansy haciéndola golpear contra la pared, al momento en que su padre entraba a la sala y apuntaba al moreno con su varita, pudo escucharlo hablar, pero todo parecía estar lejano y fuera de él. Puso sus manos alrededor de la herida, tanteando. Con una sostuvo su piel, y con la otra empuño el arma poniéndose de pie, mientras sacaba la espalda de su interior. Zabini tenía a Pansy por el cuello y la golpeaba, mientras un hechizo rebotaba contra la pared. El moreno miró con odio a la persona que lo había lanzado, sin fijarse que Draco ya estaba detrás de él.

-sigo aquí imbécil.-susurró con ira Draco colocando su arma en el cuello del moreno, quien se tensó por la sorpresa.- de pie Zabini.- Blaise obedeció sin ninguna objeción, Draco camino hasta la mitad de la habitación y lo empujo con la fuerza que quedaba hacia el suelo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente a él amenazándolo con la espada contra el pecho del moreno, aunque este parecía a punto de saltar de nuevo.

-_petrificus totalum- _la voz de su padre vino acompañada con un destello justo al momento en que Blaise empujaba a Draco y se ponía de pie. Pero Zabini no duro más de dos segundos de pie antes de volverse a derrumbar, sin poder moverse.

Draco cayó de rodillas y pudo sentir a su padre tomarlo por los hombros. Miró a la puerta y Hermione corría justo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. Astoria tenía a su bebé en brazos y Harry se acercaba dudoso a él. Estaba hecho. Tomo la mejilla de Hermione y se recargo contra su padre.

-no Draco, espera…-susurró Hermione al notar la mirada de su novio.

-Hermione…-soltó el rubio con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-¡Lily haz algo!- escuchó a Lupin cerca. Y los pasos de alguien corriendo hacia él.

Y Draco cerró los ojos.

_**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por tus reviews y lamento la tardanza. El día de hoy también les dejo dos capítulos, así que nos leemos en el siguiente. **___

_**Cassie Black di Sheeran.**_


	42. Memorias

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**MEMORIAS**

-tenemos que irnos.-adelantó Neville mientras se acercaba a Pansy y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿de qué mierda hablas Longbottom?!-miré a mi mujer, ella tenía los ojos llorosos y se acercaba inquieta a Draco.

-Torie…-la abrace impidiéndole acercarse más.

-Hermione toma al bebé, señora Potter, ustedes dos aparecerán a Draco y al bebé en san Mungo. Todos los demás vámonos.-ordenó Neville ignorando cualquier negativa.

Astoria me ofreció al bebé, que me miró con unos grandes y brillantes ojos turquesa haciéndome sonreír, bese su frente y se lo entregue a Hermione, quien aún lloraba desconsoladamente.

-todo va a estar bien.-le aseguré y me aleje rápidamente. En cuanto tomé la mano de mi esposa, sentí el jalón común de la aparición.

Todo en el ministerio era un desastre, había mármol y vidrio en el suelo, así como cuerpos inertes. Apunte mi varita al frente dejando a Astoria apenas un par de pasos detrás de mí. Dumbledore petrificaba a un par de hombres lobos, mientras Snape lanzaba un rayo verde contra el pecho de un mortífago que no conocía. Había dementores, acromántulas e inferís por doquier, pero los dementores esta vez no estaban en nuestra contra. Pronto divisé a Ron, que lanzaba un montón de hechizos a una araña que tenía frente a él.

-_araña exhuma_\- exclamé apuntando a la araña que molestaba a mi mejor amigo, esta salió por los aires y Ron me miró con una fugaz sonrisa, para después apuntar a un mortífago que le apuntaba a Percy.

Empecé a correr al darme cuenta que había perdido a mi esposa, buscaba por todos lados, pero solo me encontré con mi hermana, lanzando a un vampiro por los aires. Mierda, ¿vampiros también? Sentía un fuerte nudo. Ahora estaba desesperado, necesitaba encontrar a Astoria.

Miré cerca de las chimeneas y me encontré con Ginny. Dudé un segundo, ella tenía las manos en los oídos y lloraba desconsoladamente, me acerqué despacio atento a cualquiera que intentara hechizarme. Sí, la había visto en el castillo, pero ahora se veía vulnerable.

-_legereme.-_susurré apuntándole.

ΩΩΩ

Estaba sola en su habitación, habían pasado apenas un par de meses después de la batalla en el castillo. El ambiente no se sentía el mismo. George no había salido de su alcoba en más de un mes. Todos en la casa de los Weasley estaban preocupados, inclusive los gnomos de jardín parecían notar la tristeza, no la molestaban cuando salía a dar un paseo. Harry se había ido a dormir con Ron hacia unos minutos.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de nuevo. Todo era frío, todo era oscuro y nada tenía sentido. Respiraba entre sollozos, llevándose las manos a la cara tallándose, frustrada. Lo necesitaba tanto. Siempre esperaba hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando estaba segura que todos dormían para poder hacerlo. Llorar, ponerse vulnerable. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Estaba bien? No lo sabía, cada quien toma su depresión y la maneja como le parece mejor. Esta era la forma en la que ella lo veía mejor. No podía mostrarse débil ante sus padres, ellos ya sufrían. Su madre no paraba de llorar cada que el viento soplaba, su padre no hablaba desde que miró su cuerpo en el gran comedor. Sus hermanos parecían en otro mundo, incluso Harry y Hermione parecían distantes.

Suspiró tomando su capa y su varita. Debía haber una manera de traerlo de vuelta, Harry había hablado de la piedra, pero eso no serviría del todo bien. Haría lo que fuera por apagar el dolor en su interior, por quitar el vacío de su corazón y del de su familia. No le importaba a donde tuviera que ir ni que magia tuviera que implementar. Estaba decidido y eso no estaba a discusión. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió al jardín como cada noche desde la muerte de su hermano.

En ese momento el niño que vivió empezó a entender un poco más y se sintió bastante mal por no darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

ΩΩΩ

Sabía que debía dormir o se darían cuenta, llevaba ya casi dos meses sin dormir más que un par de horas y se empezaba a reflejar en ella. Había ido al callejón Knockturn desde hacía unas semanas atrás y le habían dado una poción para comunicarse con los muertos desde el más allá, en un sueño. No estaba del todo segura de usarla, pero si moría, nada cambiaría. La bebió y se dispuso a dormir.

-_¿Quién eres?-una voz conocida la hizo estremecer. Entonces la vio, estaba de pie frente a ella, pero ¿Por qué ella? Ella lo había matado._

_-¿por qué estás aquí? Quiero hablar con mi hermano no contigo bruja maldita.-escupió molesta, abalanzándose sobre ella, pero solo sirvió para que cayera al suelo._

_-¡oh querida! No puedes tocarme y no puedes hablar con los muertos con esta poción.-sonrió con malicia._

_-¿entonces por qué te veo?-hizo una mueca la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y encarando a la mujer._

_-porque no estoy muerta, ¿crees que solo mi lord sabía el secreto de la vida eterna?-rió descaradamente.-ingenua niña…_

_-de todas formas estas aquí, donde sea que este. Atrapada.-susurró Ginny._

_-no por mucho.-sonrió de lado la mujer.-hagamos un trato…-susurró caminando alrededor de la chica.- dame un bebé y te devuelvo a tu hermano.- la chica sintió un vuelco en su débil corazón._

_-¿un bebé?-susurró la pelirroja.- ¿es todo lo que quieres?-Bellatrix sonrió con malicia._

_-así es, un bebé y te devolveré a tu hermano. Si es varón te daré una de las mansiones de los Lestrange y todo lo que sea que tu corazón necesite para ser feliz de nuevo, princesa…-susurró la bruja en su oído mientras la tomaba por los hombros, había quedado detrás de la chica y no esta pudo notar la malicia brillando en sus ojos._

_-¿de verdad?-dudó Ginny._

_-te doy mi palabra, no serán más traidores de sangre, no sufrirán más nada. Todo lo que necesiten les será dado, incluido a tu querido hermanito…-insistió la mujer ansiosa._

_-está bien… lo haré.-asintió la chica aun pensativa._

_-entonces encuéntrame…-susurró y ante los ojos de ambas apareció la imagen de una vieja mansión a unas colinas de la madriguera.- y no tardes…_

La menor de los Weasley despertó con la luz del sol, corrió a alistarse y salió de su casa, justo a la mansión que había visto en sus sueños.

-lo que sea por ti Fred.-susurró para si cuando salía de la casa.

Ginny corrió por el camino, hasta que diviso el destrozado jardín y entro. En ella estaba Bellatrix, sentada en un sofá justo frente a la puerta. Había un par de hombres a sus costados y una acromántula en las escaleras que parecía a punto de saltar hacia ella. Respiró ansiosa.

-bien hecho pequeña Weasley.-sonrió retorcidamente la mujer.-extiende tu brazo ante Cole.-susurró y uno de los hombres se acercó a la chica, esta sin dudar extendió su brazo izquierdo. El hombre levanto su manga y Bellatrix se puso de pie de frente a ella con su varita en su brazo.- ¿Estas segura?-la miró a los ojos.

-tanto como puedo estarlo en estos momentos.-añadió decidida.

Un dolor profundo se hundió en su brazo y la sangre le empezó a hervir, haciéndola caer de rodillas, pero el hombre sostuvo su brazo con fuerza. Aun sentía la varita de la mujer contra su piel, quemaba y se sentía peor que un cruccio. Pero no podía gritar, se sentía débil e impotente, entonces cayo inconsciente.

Harry miró horrorizado la imagen de la chica cayendo con la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. Respiraba con dificultad, pero ahora todo tenía sentido.

ΩΩΩ

Ginny estaba nerviosa, el ministerio estaba frio y sabía que la poción multijugos no les duraría mucho. ¿Por qué mierda tardaban tanto? Entonces los vio. ¿Qué jodida mierda hacían Harry y Hermione en ese lugar? Precisamente ese jodido día. Rogaba a todo lo sagrado que no la vieran. Suspiró y los vio correr hacia ella.

-bien hecho gatita.-siseó Blaise acercándose a su oído, erizando su piel.

-larrrguémonos de aquí parrr de tórrrtolos.-escupió Karkarov, molesto y con un tirón los hizo aparecer en la mansión de los Cole.

-espero tu maldito filtro de muertos sirva.-escupió la chica.

-claro que servirá preciosa.-le besó la mejilla Zabini.

-esperrro ya tengas el encarrrgo de Bella.-miró con desaprobación el búlgaro alejándose de ellos.

-¿lo tienes no?- susurró el chico contra su oído, aprisionándola contra una de las paredes.

-claro cariño, ya he encontrado la llave de la tienda.-sonrió ella divertida y abrazando al chico por el cuello.

-bien hecho gatita… que tal si me maullás de cerca….-susurró el chico de nuevo, abriendo la puerta de un armario mientras le sacaba la blusa y la hacía entrar.

Harry suspiró cansado al ver ese recuerdo, asqueado y molesto. Muy molesto.

ΩΩΩ

Harry miró de reojo el siguiente recuerdo, pero lo recordaba bien. El día que se negó a llevar a Ginny a su casa. Así que se giró y se resignó a oír sus gritos.

ΩΩΩ

-¡lo lograste!-la voz de Blaise se oía extasiada. Ginny sonreía con autosuficiencia, estaba sentada en un viejo escritorio en un armario, el chico estaba de pie frente a ella, sonriente.

-¿pues por quién me tomas? ¿Por Pansy?-arqueó una ceja en dirección al moreno.- me sorprende que no confiaras en mi Zabini.-él le sonrió de lado, tomándola por la cintura.

-bueno si, después de lo de Draco era obvio que lo lograrías.- soltó con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

-lo hubiera logrado de no ser por tu estúpido filtro de muertos, hubieras dejado que Pansy te ayudara.-escupió molesta empujándolo y poniéndose de pie.

-no seas idiota muñeca, de haberla dejado, hubiera sabido nuestro plan.-carraspeo el moreno.

-me imagino, en todo caso lo hubiera hecho yo, y no hubieran mandado a Krum a vigilarnos.- Ginny estaba molesta.

-Oliver no confía en él, lo sacaran de aquí en cuanto cometa el más mínimo error.-soltó Blaise, arqueando una ceja con media sonrisa hacia ella.

-supongo, aun así hay que mantenernos a raya, no hay que causar sospecha, así que tu saldrás primero serpiente.-mandó la chica.

-como sea gatita.- soltó sin más el chico. Ginny empezó a andar tras él, pero Blaise la sostuvo contra la puerta, empujándola y besándola con pasión.

Harry suspiró y decidió pasar al siguiente recuerdo.

ΩΩΩ

Ginny corría con Blaise a sus espaldas, parecía asustada cuando se topó de lleno con Hermione, quien la miraba molesta y le apuntaba con su varita.

-no querida sangre sucia…-susurró Blaise a sus espaladas y Hermione cayó al suelo.

-Blaise, es Hermione, es…-preocupó Ginny.

-si preciosa, Daphne también era mi amiga.-recalco el pasado de la oración haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.-toma uno de sus cabellos,-ordenó mientras sacaba un frasco de su túnica.-te extrañaré gatita.-sonrió de lado el chico, besando la mejilla de ella.

-de acuerdo.-sonrió un poco más confiada, tomo el cabello de Hermione y lo metió en la poción, bebió y se transformó en la castaña mientras Blaise cargaba a la castaña original y se alejaba rápidamente.

ΩΩΩ

Estaba sentada en una vieja banca de cemento, en un gran y lúgubre jardín. A sus espaldas una gran y derruida mansión. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el aire en su rostro, apenas habían logrado escapar del lugar hacia unas noches. Pansy había llegado hacia un par de días, impidiendo que Ginny pudiera verlo, se la vivían encerrados en la habitación de ella. Una fría lagrima bajo por su mejilla. Todo estaba tan claro, él amaba a la pelinegra. A final de cuentas, ¿quién podría amarla a ella? Solo era una Weasley más, pelirroja y pecosa. Se abrazó a sí misma. Y ahora tendría que casarse con Blaise por orden de Bella.

-todo por ti, hermano.-susurró. Escuchó unos pasos en el pasto seco, acercarse lentamente.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Blaise.-acabo de hablar con Bella…-inquirió sentándose a su lado.

-lo lamento.-susurró ella mirando al frente y limpiando distraídamente la lagrima que había caído hasta su cuello.

-¿qué lamentas? ¿Tan malo es casarse conmigo que rompes en llanto?-soltó quedamente el chico, con aire melancólico.

-no, lamento que tengas que casarte conmigo… tú quieres a Pansy y yo…-él se pudo de pie, hincándose frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos con cautela.

-Pansy es solo sexo.-afirmó.- para mi está bien casarme contigo.-sonrió de lado. Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Ginny.

-¿ha… hablas enserio?-inquirió ella.

-claro, por mi está bien. Estamos juntos en esto Ginny, ¿de acuerdo?

-juntos Blaise.-le sonrió ella abrazándolo por el cuello.

ΩΩΩ

-¿y bien?-Blaise estaba ansioso sentado en la cama, solo llevaba sus bóxer. Ginny, quien también estaba en ropa interior, sostenía un pequeño frasco con poción que cambio de color a azul pastel, haciéndola palidecer.

-nada…-susurró ella inquieta.

-bueno, es normal, solo es el primer mes de matrimonio preciosa.-susurró el chico abrazándola.

-supongo…-soltó quedamente.

-entenderá…-le sonrió él y le beso una mejilla, para bajar por su cuello y tirar de su sostén.

Harry se giró y decidió ir por el siguiente.

ΩΩΩ

-solo son tres meses, no puedes esperar que ella quede embarazada tan pronto…-argumentó Blaise. Ella los miraba molesta.

-¡¿qué no entienden?! ¡Quiero el bebé a la voz de ya!-se puso de pie haciendo una seña para que sostuvieran a Blaise.-pero ¿sabes Zabini? O lo haces por la buena o por la mala, imbécil.-dijo ella acercándose a Ginny peligrosamente.

-¡¿qué mierda haces?!-escupió el chico al ver que le apuntaba con su varita a la pelirroja.

-eso solo… un incentivo…-susurró ella con una perversa sonrisa.-_cruccio.-_ y Ginny empezó a retorcerse y gritar.

Harry contuvo el aliento, descartando el recuerdo, simplemente no soportaba ver a Ginny ser torturada.

ΩΩΩ

-lo lamento.-susurró Blaise, abrazando a la chica, estaban desnudos en una gran y cómoda habitación.

-¿de qué hablas?-lo miró confundida.

-ella te tortura por mi culpa…-siseó el chico, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella. Ginny se inquietó.

-¿Blaise?-preocupo Ginny.

-es solo que ella quiere un bebé para revivir al señor tenebroso, yo no quiero que un hijo tuyo…-dudó el chico y la miró a los ojos.- en vez de poción para que quedes embarazada te he dado una anticonceptiva Ginny.-ella lo miró seriamente.

-¿por qué?-parecía no creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-porque… mierda Ginny ¡te amo! Y no quiero que sufras por ver a tu hijo convertido en un moustro…-escupió molesto Blaise.

-¡si me amas entonces hazme un maldito bebe Zabini!-exploto Ginny.- ¿no lo entiendes? Si no lo hago… ella no cumplirá su palabra.-las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras se sentaba, sosteniendo la sabana por encima de su pecho.

-¿de qué mierda hablas Ginny?-preocupó el chico tomándola de los hombros, sentándose a su lado. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-solo hazlo Blaise, por el amor a Merlín o a mi… por favor.-susurró ella y lo beso en los labios.-por mi…

-si es lo que quieres…-dudó el chico.-pero…-susurró parando el beso que Ginny continuaba por el ancho cuello del chico, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿pero?

-estamos juntos en esto Ginny.-ella le sonrió.

-juntos Blaise.-él sonrió y la besó.-y también te amo…-susurró mientras él chico le besaba el cuello. Él sonrió.

ΩΩΩ

-¡basta!-gritaba desesperado Blaise mientras miraba como torturaban a Ginny. El tal Cole y otro hombre lo sostenían con fuerza.

-¿qué pasa Zabini?-sonrió con malicia Bellatrix. -eres lo suficientemente hombre para defenderla de mí, pero no para embarazarla.-escupió molesta encarando al muchacho.- un mes más que me haces perder, imbécil.-dijo abofeteándolo. El muchacho la miro, fúrico. –suéltenlo.-ordeno y los hombres lo empujaron al frente. Hizo una seña y lo dejaron solo con ella.

-lo… lo siento Ginny…-susurró él abrazando a la chica con fuerza, las lágrimas salieron furtivamente de sus negros ojos.

Pero Harry lo notó con tristeza, algo que seguramente Zabini ya sabía pero se negaba a aceptar. Ella no se movía, no se aferraba a él. Solo miraba sin mirar. Sus ojos dirigidos al suelo habían perdido toda la luz en ellos.

ΩΩΩ

-hola Ginny.-susurró el moreno con un bulto en brazos, entrando a la derruida habitación en la que ella se quedaba.

-hola Blaise.-sonrió como niña pequeña.

-te traje algo…-sonrió con tristeza el chico.

-¿Qué es?-sonrió ilusionada. Él se sentó junto a ella en el suelo, frente a la ventana.

-es algo para que Bella no te pueda hacer nada, es tuyo Ginny.-los ojos del chico estaban cristalinos y sin vida. Le entregó el bulto con cuidado, ella lo tomo en brazos confundida. Él quitó parte de la manta que lo cubría.

-¡un bebé!-se emocionó ella.

-nuestro bebé…-susurró el chico.

-pero no me has tocado en…-negó con la cabeza dándole el bulto de vuelta.

-no te he tocado porque lo tenías dentro, ¿recuerdas preciosa?-le dijo con tristeza.

-tienes razón.-sonrió ella abrazando al bebé con cariño.- ¿nuestro bebé?

-nuestro Ginny.-le beso la frente él.

-gracias Blaise…-le dedico una dulce sonrisa la pelirroja al momento en que Blaise se levantaba.

-estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?-la miró expectante. Ella tomó la mano de él dejando al bebé en solo uno de sus brazos, mirándolo con cariño.

-juntos Blaise.-asintió con un poco de cordura en su mirada. Él le sonrió y salió de ahí, mientras ella empezaba a tararear una lúgubre canción de cuna.

ΩΩΩ

Mi corazón estaba roto por completo. Todo lo había hecho por Fred y Blaise lo había hecho por ella. Mierda. Respiré profundo cerrando los ojos un momento, cuando de nuevo veía a Ginny, Bellatrix la tenia del cabello, la usaba como escudo frente a todos.

-Ginny…-escuché a Fred a mi lado.

-lo hizo para revivirte…-exploté. Todo estaba en silencio y todos los ojos en el lugar miraban la escena.-ella le prometió revivirte Fred, por eso lo hizo.-Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡mierda! ¿Cómo lo sabes Harry?-preocupó George quien estaba a mi lado contrario.

-leí su mente… deben creerme…-insistí ambos asintieron.

-lo hacemos Harry.-dijeron al unísono.

-¡suéltala!-grito Fred acercándose seguido de George.

-¿tú también? Mira princesa.-dijo jalando el cabello de Ginny con fuerza para que mirara a sus hermanos.-todo fue en vano, él está vivo.-sonrió con perversión la mujer.

-¿Freddy?-lloriqueó Ginny.

-así es Ginny.-afirmó George, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-esta vez verás morir a ambos niña…-rió desquiciadamente la mujer, apuntando su varita a los gemelos.

-¡no de nuevo perra!-soltó la señora Weasley adelantándose a sus hijos y con un ligero movimiento de varita Bellatrix soltó a Ginny, arrojándola al suelo, para esquivar el rayo azul que amenazaba con dar a su cabeza.

-¡estúpida traidora de la sangre!-soltó Bellatrix y lanzó un hechizo a la mujer, que desvió sin dificultad al suelo. Los gemelos llamaban a Ginny, quien gateaba a hacia sus hermanos rápidamente, una vez a salvo la pelirroja se aferró al brazo de Fred.

La señora Weasley lanzo tres hechizos consecutivos que dieron de lleno contra la mujer. El primero la hizo petrificarse, el segundo provocó que Bellatrix se convirtiera en algo parecido a una estatua de porcelana y el tercero la hizo explotar, incendiando los pedazos.

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Gracias por todo chicos, nos quedan dos capítulos más que subiré en un momento. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por seguir esta historia hasta el final… ¡estoy muy emocionada! :D**_

_**SALECIA: como ya lo viste, tienes toda la razón en cuanto a Blaise y a Ginny, por eso al final decidí que no era buena idea matar al moreno, a pesar de que Lucius tenía oportunidad, medio y motivo. Tengo que agradecerte de verdad por todos tus reviews, de verdad que es fantástico leerte. En cuanto a la conexión, exactamente fue gracias al felix felicitis y a que se han unido como grupo el mayor alcance y la facilidad con que ellos se dan cuenta de que deben comunicarse. Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, si se me escapa algo… editaré un capitulo ;) ¡gracias por todo!**_

_**TROUBLEMAKERGIRLSLY: gracias por tus reviews y me alegra saber que la historia te ha gustado hasta ahora. **_

_**Espero que el final no les esté decepcionando. De verdad gracias en especial porque ya somos 48 followers y 36 favoritos… :3**_

_**Nos escribimos pronto**_

_**Besos y abrazos, pórtense muy mal.**_

_**Cassie Black di Sheeran**_


	43. Sosiego

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**SOSIEGO**

No había más dolor, no había frio, no había nada. Sintió el cálido brillo del sol a su lado derecho, podía asegurar que su mejilla se había sonrojado, pudo sentir el aroma de las pociones limpiadoras, también, una brisa cálida, sus piernas, relajadas, desnudas, pues pudo sentir una ligera y suave sabana cubriéndolo, su pecho, sus brazos, sus manos. Su mano derecha estaba más cálida, sentía algo suave, como si alguien la sostuviera, respiro profundo, alguien estaba ahí, y no era su madre, era vainilla, canela, azúcar; todo mezclado, algo dulce, pero lo sostenía con cariño. Decidió intentar abrir los ojos, la luz entro a sus pupilas salvajemente, esforzándose por no cerrar sus ojos pero fracaso en el intento. En ese momento escucho un suspiro y una puerta abrir y cerrarse. Draco dudó.

-Hermione, ¿sigues aquí?- la voz de Oliver lo hiso querer despertar y abrazar a su amigo, preguntar qué había pasado pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes.

-Si Oliver, estoy muy preocupada, yo…- la voz de la chica parecía querer romperse como un cristal, y sintió como se aferraba más a su mano.

Mierda, esto lo recordaba. No podía ser verdad, no podía haber sido solo un sueño. No. Trató de concentrarse y abrir de nuevo los ojos, pero no pudo. Y lo sintió, un ligero ardor a su costado. Se tranquilizó un poco más.

-¿qué paso con Blaise?-preocupó la castaña, Draco pudo sentir la lágrima de su mujer caer en su mano, quería abrazarla, besarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-Harry insistió en ayudarlo y solo pasará tres años en Azcaban.-suspiró Oliver.-después del veritaserum y la _legeremancia_, yo también creo en que solo fue una pieza más del juego de Bellatrix, como Draco en el de Voldemort.-Hermione lo soltó y pudo sentir como se ponía de pie.

-¡Draco no intento matar a nadie! ¡Zabini casi acaba con él! ¡Lleva casi una semana sin abrir los ojos!-la castaña se oía frustrada, dolida y preocupada. Draco tenía la inmensa necesidad de levantarse y decirle a su novia que todo estaba bien, pero aun no tenía energía de nada.

-¿te olvidas de Dumbledore?-Oliver se oía confundido y pudo sentir a la castaña sentarse de nuevo.

-es distinto…-insistió acariciando con cariño la frente del rubio.

-es básicamente lo mismo Hermione.-suspiró de nuevo Oliver.- ¿ya enviaste la respuesta a la academia de derecho mágico?

-yo…-dudó.-quiero esperar… no puedo…

-me quedaré con él cuando tengas clases.-insistió el castaño.

-solo quiero que despierte…-susurró ella tomando la mano del rubio de nuevo.

-Theo está pensando en ir a la escuela de medicina, ¿lo sabias?

-si… Daphne lo mencionó un par de veces cuando vino.-Hermione parecía absorta en sus deseos y contestaba distraídamente.

-quiere ir a una escuela muggle también, combinando terapia muggle con mágica para ayudar a Ginny y a los padres de Neville.-Oliver estaba entusiasmado y Draco sabía que su casi hermano estaba sonriendo.

-eso sería fantástico…-Hermione parecía empezar a prestar más atención.

Alguien toco la puerta y una fragancia a especias, junto con algunas flores frescas llenaron el sentido de Draco. Escuchó a Oliver caminar pesadamente hasta la puerta y abrir, dejando pasar a dos personas.

-hola Herms…-la voz de Harry se oía preocupada.

-hola chicos.-soltó cansada su hermosa novia.

-¿aun nada?-inquieto Astoria.

-nada…-susurró triste Oliver.- ¿qué tal James?

-mi padre está encantado con él.-sabía que su rubia amiga sonreía.-también la mamá de Harry, tal parece que ya lo han aceptado.

-me alegro por ustedes.-felicitó Oliver. Alguien abrió la puerta y un gran ruido inundo la habitación, pasos torpes y bullicio que Draco reconoció de cierto grupo de pelirrojos.

-¡Ronald Rubius Weasley! ¡¿Qué demonios haces con todas esas cosas?!-la castaña se puso de pie.

-solo venimos a dar un poco de animo a este lugar Hermione.-bromeo uno de los gemelos.

-si Hermione, deja de amargar más a Draco.-bromeo el otro gemelo.

-¡vamos solo se está aquí por una semana cuando la depresión te gana!-la voz de Charly Weasley reconforto un poco más a Draco.

-niños, dejen de hacer tanto ruido o nos sacaran del lugar…-sentencio tranquilo el señor Weasley.

-¡Fred, George, dejen de inflar tantos globos!-regaño Molly Weasley. El rubio intento abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero la luz lo obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo.

-¡más globos!-pidió la voz de un pequeño que Draco bien conocía.

-¿bobos?-un balbuceo infantil lo hizo dudar, ¿Victoire? Seguramente.

-no cariño, glo-bos.-insistió Bill.

-¡bobos!-aplaudió la pequeña Weasley.

-apenas empieza a hablar, no la presiones Billy.-regaño Percy.

-¿Harry, Astoria?- ahora era Lily Potter. Draco se preguntaba cómo mierda cabían todos en su habitación.

-dinos mamá…

-James tiene hambre…-señalo Darrell Greengrass.

-si, un poco, pero Lily me dijo que no podía comer hasta dentro de un par de horas.-bromeo el señor Potter. Draco pudo escuchar la risa de algunos de los presentes.

-bueno Sirius…-corrigió la Ysatis.

-no empiecen conmigo.-advirtió su tío.

-papá no cabemos todos aquí, haz un hechizo.-pidió Theo.

-yo lo haré.-se adelantó Daphne.- ¿Hall?-el rubio no supo que paso pero una brisa fría corrió por la habitación y el ruido empezó a hacerse con eco.

-hagge un sillón.-se adelantó Fleur con su acento francés.

-te ayudó…-¿también Tonks?

-pero ten cuidado querida…-insistió Andrómeda.

-mejor lo hare yo.-Lupin se oía divertido.

-¿Qué tiene Dwaco?-pudo sentir al pequeño subirse a la cama y tocar su rostro.-Dwaco es de día, debes juga conmigo… hace mucho no te veo…-el niño se oía molesto.

-¡oh querido Teddy! Draco está recuperándose de una grave herida…-la voz de su madre lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero otra vez se cerraron de golpe.-él jugara contigo pronto.

-está bien…-susurró el niño aun inquieto alcanzando la mano de su tío.-Dwaco, aún tengo chocolates para ti, mamá aún no sabe de tu escondite…-susurró cerca del oído del rubio. Una débil sonrisa se hizo paso en su boca. Los demás hablaban en bullicio pero el niño que estaba sobre la cama se acercó más él.- ¿te haces el dormido?-Pregunto risueño el niño, su pronunciación ya había mejorado en cuanto a las "r".-no le diré a nadie, pero abwe los ojos…-y Draco lo intentó de nuevo despacio, encontrándose con los ojos del pequeño de cabello azul que sonreía divertido.

-lo lamento.-susurró.-no podía hacerlo, había mucha luz…-levantó una mano y toco el cabello del niño, despeinándolo.

-¡eso me hubieras dicho Dwaco!-regañó el niño y todos lo miraron.- ¡hubiera pedido que apagaran el sol!- el rubio se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia del niño.

-¡Draco!-Hermione abrazo al rubio por el cuello y pudo ver a Teddy reír y aplaudir al verlo, Draco le paso una mano por la cintura y con la otra sostuvo al pequeño Lupin. Mientras se sentaba a medias

-estoy bien Hermione…-susurró en el cabello de su hermosa novia.

-¡oh cariño!-cuando la castaña se alejó su madre lo abrazó, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta hijo.-la voz de su padre lo hizo mirar al lado donde estaba Teddy, el niño estaba en brazos del hombre y le miraba sonriente, Draco le sonrió conteniendo el nudo que había en su garganta.

-¿es bueno? ¿Solo eso, enserio?-regaño Sirius.- ¡eres peor que quejicus!

-Black, estoy aquí-señalo con fastidio Snape, pero una tímida sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Su madre le soltó.

-mierda Lucius abrazalo.-regaño James Potter, ¿padre? Dado que el bebé aun no hablaba le pareció ridículo a Draco hacerse esa aclaración. Su padre bajo al pequeño de cabello azul y abrazo a su hijo, fuertemente.

-te amo hijo…-susurró Lucius.

-te amo papá…-sonrió Draco.

-bueno, tampoco lo asfixies, yo también quiero abrazar a mi sobrino, y golpearlo por distraerse.-señalo Sirius acercándose y en cuanto Lucius soltó a su hijo, un gran y fuerte abrazo dejo sin aliento a Draco.

-papá… Draco está azul…-rió Theo detrás de él.

-solo di que también quieres abrazar a tu primo y lo suelto.-soltó el hombre aun apretando al rubio.-es bueno tenerte aquí con nosotros, pero te daré algunas lecciones…

-¡Sirius!-regañó Teddy.- ¡yo también quiero abwazar a Dwaco!-Sirius lo soltó y Teddy se aferró al cuello del muchacho quien solo sonrió.-lo de los chocolates solo era para que despertaras.-señalo silencioso. Draco rio por lo bajo.

-no importa, te diré donde hay más.-lo soltó guiñándole un ojo.

-no vuelvas a dormir tanto, nunca más.-hizo una mueca el niño.

-lo prometo.-le sonrió con confianza cuando Teddy bajaba de la cama mientras Theo se acercaba a su primo y abrazaba con cariño.

-mierda Malfoy, casi me da un ataque cuando lo supe.-le golpeo el hombro.-te juro que te mataré si lo vuelves a hacer.

-de acuerdo…-rio Draco.

Y así pasaron el resto de los presentes, unos emocionados, sin poder decir nada otros amenazándolo como Theo y los gemelos, quienes solo le dijeron que habían pedido su cabello en caso de que el muriera, para crear un no sé qué cosa. Los padres de Hermione parecían no haber dormido, al igual que su hija y los propios padres de Draco.

-creí que habías dicho que no dañarías a mi princesa Draco.-susurró seriamente el padre de su novia en su oído.-no sabes cómo ha estado los últimos días.

-lo lamento…-se sonrojo el rubio.

-espero te dejes de heroísmos, por favor.-sonrió el hombre mientras lo soltaba.

-lo prometo.-aseguró nervioso el rubio.

-no le hagas caso Draco…-sonrió Jane Granger, abrazándolo.-qué bueno que te has recuperado, me alegra que estés mejor.-ella lo apretó y Draco a ella en respuesta.

-gracias señora Granger.-susurró Draco soltándola.

-estaba preocupada…-le sonrió con tristeza la mujer y después le dejo el paso libre a su hija quien lo beso en los labios.

-te amo Hermione.-le sonrió Draco después de que ella se alejara.

-te amo Draco.-le sonrió ella algo sonrojada.

El tiempo esa tarde pasó volando, dejando al final a la pareja y a un pelinegro y una rubia, con un pequeño bebe dormido en brazos.

-¿Draco?-preocupo Harry.

-¿qué ocurre?-inquieto el rubio.

-nada, todo en la boca de Harry suena como si fuera un problema.-bromeo Astoria sentándose en la cama, frente al rubio.

-¡Torie!-reprocho el pelinegro divertido.

-te queremos pedir que seas el padrino de nuestro bebé.-sonrió su rubia amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-wow…-sonrió Draco.-yo…

-si, tu Malfoy.-rio Harry.

-solo di que si.-le susurró Hermione al oido.

-será un placer-sonrió el rubio y Astoria dejo en sus brazos al pequeño pelinegro que abrió sus azules ojos para mirar a Draco.

Todo volvia a estar como antes, aunque mejor. No más Bellatrix. Todos estaban juntos, de nuevo y para siempre.

[***_Tres años después_***]

Draco se levantó como cada mañana, aunque eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, claro estaba. Se puso de pie, se fue al servicio, se alisto; pero esta vez no con su típica túnica formal para ir al despacho con su padre. Tomo el esmoquin del armario y se peinó tranquilo. La noche anterior había sido increíble, Sirius combinado con James eran explosivos. Unos toques en la puerta lo llamaron a la realidad, habían pospuesto por tanto tiempo la fecha que parecía irreal.

-¡Draco!-Teddy con ahora cinco años le brinco directo al cuello y este lo cargo en un movimiento.

-hola Ted, ¿qué tal el viaje?-sonrió el chico bajándolo al suelo.

-eterno.-susurró el niño y corrió a la cómoda del rubio donde siempre había chocolates para él.-James viene para acá corriendo, pero no me alcanzó.-sonrió. Draco miró al pasillo y efectivamente subiendo con dificultad las escaleras el pequeño de casi tres años años subía y se ponía a correr hacia la habitación del rubio.

-¡padino!- corrió el pequeño.- ¡hola!-estiro los brazos a él, mientras aun corría. Draco se agacho y en cuanto los brazos del pequeño Potter tocaron su pecho lo levanto alto.

-hola James, ¿qué tal todo?-le sonrió tranquilo.

-bien, papi dice que viene en un segundo.-dijo sonriente.

-¿quieres ir con Teddy?-sonrió Draco.

-¡Chi!-saltó el niño y el rubio lo puso en el suelo, en ese momento corrió hasta el niño de cabello azul, que ya tenía una rana abierta para el pequeño ojiazul.

-¿listo?-una voz conocida lo hizo girar.

-siempre Potter.-le sonrió de lado.

-Hermione está nerviosa…-rió un poco el pelinegro.

-¿no crees que se arrepienta o sí?-arqueó una ceja el rubio.

-¡no que va!-rió el chico.-mi madre, tu madre, su madre, la madre de Ron y mi suegra están encima de ella como arañas, no la dejaran arrepentirse después de tantas horas invertidas en ella.-ambos hombres rieron.

-está bien, tienes el moño chueco Potter.-señalo Draco, aun risueño, acomodando su propio moño frente al espejo.

-odio estas cosas.-dijo el pelinegro colocándose a su lado y tratando de acomodar su moño.-papá se ha levantado tarde esta mañana y mi madre me hizo traerlos temprano, así que tuve que hacerlo yo, además de que Darrell no ha llegado y Astoria esta como loca porque las mesas no son del color que eligió Hermione.-rodó los ojos Harry.-pero creo que es por el embarazo de nuevo.-suspiro con una mueca y Draco empezó a reír de nuevo.

-es tu culpa, parece que quieren competir con los Weasley.-bromeo una voz que Draco conocía muy bien.

-no, Astoria quiere una niña y seguramente…-Harry negó con la cabeza.

-hasta que le des una preciosa rubia de ojos azules coqueta e indiscreta como ella.-bromeo Theo acomodando el corbatín de Harry.

-no me gusta esa idea.-comento fastidiado Harry.

-entonces ruega porque sea niño.-sonrió Draco golpeando el hombro del chico.

-ya lo hago.-se acomodó las gafas el pelinegro.

-listo.-señalo Theo divertido.-espero que te escuchen los antiguos magos.-bromeo.

-gracias, en especial por el apoyo hermano.-rió Harry.

-¿Theo?-la voz de Teddy hizo que los tres hombres miraran a los pequeños. Ambos estaban embarrados de chocolate, el de cabello azul menos que el pelinegro.- ¿puedes hacer el truco de la burbuja?-sonrió esperanzado.

-mejor les enseñaré un mejor truco.-sonrió de lado el castaño, poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarlos a los ojos.- este se llama, evitando que mamá se enfurezca.-los ojos de los niños brillaron.-_fregoteo…_\- susurró el chico y los trajes de los niños quedaron limpios, así como sus rostros y sus manos.

-no más chocolate.-regaño Harry con brazos cruzados.

-pero papi…-lloriqueó James, Draco se puso de cuclillas también y miro a los niños a los ojos.

-esperen a que estén comiendo sus padres y pueden subir.-les guiño un ojo Draco.

-te escuche.-señalo Harry.

-sí, pero tú no me das tanto miedo como Astoria o mi tía Andrómeda.-rio Draco. Harry rodó los ojos.

-estoy con él.-la voz de Ron lleno la habitación y ambos niños corrieron hasta el pelirrojo, quien se hincó y los abrazo al mismo tiempo.-yo también los extrañé. Victoire y Molly están abajo.-les sonrió y ambos niños se echaron a correr a las escaleras mientras Ron se ponía de pie.

-no corran en las escaleras.-dijeron los cuatro al unísono y empezaron a reír.

-¿entonces supongo que lo de Astoria es oficial?-arqueó una ceja el pelirrojo y Harry asintió cansado haciendo que Draco y Theo rieran divertidos.

-¡no es divertido!-señaló una malhumorada Pansy entrando a la habitación, con Neville de la mano y Daphne sonriente.

-¿qué le paso a tu vestido?-Theo trataba de contener una carcajada. El vestido de las damas de honor era de un elegante corte A color, originalmente color aguamarina, pero ahora era un extraño azul con rojo y morado. Daphne tenía los labios apretados, pues a su vestido le había pasado lo mismo, aunque ella parecía querer reír.

-resulta que los tonos no eran iguales y Astoria trato de arreglarlos…-suspiró Halley, entrando con la misma extraña combinación de colores en su vestido.

-vamos chicas, no están tan mal…-la soñadora voz de Luna los hizo mirarla a punto de la carcajada, su cabello estaba del mismo color que el vestido.

-¡Luna ya viste tu cabello!-preocupó Neville acercándose a su amiga.

-sí, es extravagante.-soltó tranquila,-pero los gnomos del jardín se mantienen lejos.-Ron soltó una cayada carcajada.

-iré a ver a Astoria…-susurró Harry saliendo resignado de la habitación. Normalmente Harry estaba contento con su hermosa rubia, pero todos sabían cómo se complicaba Astoria cuando se llenaba de hormonas.

-nosotros les ayudamos con el hechizo…-sonrió Theo y empezó a ayudar a las damas de honor. Draco dudó un momento y se acercó a su viejo armario rápidamente, sacando una vieja libreta que Luna reconoció al instante. El rubio se la ofreció y ella le sonrió.

-me tomo tres años en terminar de leerla, pero gracias Luna.-le sonrió y con un golpe de su varita su cabello volvió a ser rubio.

-espero te sea útil Draco.-le sonrió la chica.

-yo también, por cierto,-caminó a su mesa de noche, tomo un ligero collar de oro con un zafiro rojo como dije.-según tu madre, los zafiros rojos alejan mejor a los nargles, más que los corchos.-sonrió señalando el extraño dije de la rubia.

-no puedo aceptarlo, solo hay registro de tres zafiros así en el mundo…-soltó con su soñadora voz.

-y los tres están en mi familia Luna, es un regalo, por tu título de zoología mágica.-le sonrió Draco con cariño. Ella se sonrojo y acepto el presente sin problema, al momento en que Theo le arreglaba el vestido.

-¿Draco?-Lucius Malfoy se asomó por la puerta y los chicos salieron de la habitación, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

-¿qué ocurre?-le sonrió Draco.

-hijo, estoy feliz por ti.-le tomo con cariño un hombro.-y sumamente orgulloso de ti. Me siento afortunado por ver pasar esto, a mi hijo casándose con la mujer que ama y que lo ama. Realmente te deseo lo mejor hijo.-su padre le abrazo fuertemente.-y quiero nietos Draco, no soporto a James Potter alardeando de su pequeño travieso.- el rubio rio levemente.

-¿ya has visto a Astoria?

-si bueno, estoy seguro que Hermione no será igual a ella.-le sonrió Lucius.-ella luce y actúa como una Malfoy.-afirmo con arrogancia.

-papá…-reprendió Draco.

-me enorgullece que ella forme parte de mi familia.-le sonrió de lado a su hijo.

-imaginate a mí.

-te amo hijo.

-te amo papá.

-debemos bajar.

-lo sé.-sonrió él y ambos se dirigieron al gran jardín de los Malfoy.

El lugar estaba verde como nunca antes, había mesas y sillas blancas a lo largo del jardín. Justo al fondo había una gran fuente, donde Kingsley, que seguía siendo el ministro ya esperaba ansioso. Frente a él hileras de sillas ocupadas con familia y amigos. Draco diviso a Blaise quien abrazaba a Ginny que le sonreí tranquila. El rubio sonrió. Llegó a su puesto en el altar, y Snape se acercó a él sonriente.

-padrino.-saludo Draco abrazándolo. Tanto su padre como Severus llevaban trajes muggles, para combinar con la ocasión según ambas consuegras.

-Draco…-susurró el hombre.- ¿Dónde está el pequeño Teddy?-preocupó el hombre pero el niño corrió hasta ellos.

-mi madre dice que venga por los anillos.-dijo rodando los ojos. Ambos rieron y Snape con su varita apareció un hermoso cojín crema con bordado de hilos de oro y color aguamarina y colocó dos sortijas de plata sobre ellas, ambas marcadas con el nombre de los novios por la parte interior.

-sin perderlas Teddy.-sonrió el pelinegro.

-si Severus.-le sonrió con confianza el niño.

Pronto llego el momento, los violines empezaron a sonar. Harry Theo y Ron eran sus padrinos y se acercaron rápidamente a su costado, al mismo tiempo que al lado contrario se erguían las cinco chicas, Luna, Astoria, Halley, Daphne y Pansy. Y entró, del brazo de su padre, estaba algo sonrojada y sonriente. Una sonrisa se apodero de la boca de Draco, estaba tan cerca del famoso felices para siempre que le parecía un sueño. El vestido de Hermione no era precisamente sencillo, era un escote recto, pero era cubierto por una blusa de encaje cocida al corsé que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y sus brazos, el corsé llegaba a sus caderas, donde una cinta de gasa marcaba el final, abriéndose a una falda tipo princesa, amplia, con una delicada rosa a un costado donde la primera capa de tela dejaba ver la segunda. Su cabello estaba apenas atado, con flores blancas entre el principio de sus rizos y estos caían delicadamente hasta sus hombros.

Ella llego abochornada hasta él, y su padre dejo la mano de la chica en la de él. El hombre le sonrió al rubio y este en respuesta. La ceremonia empezó, con un gran discurso por parte de Kingsley, los anillos fueron entregados por el pequeño de cabello azul, quien parecía feliz y enojado a la vez. Una vez terminada la ceremonia, se dispusieron en las mesas a una gran cena de lujo. Así al final de la noche el señor y la señora Malfoy se dirigieron al nuevo apartamento que compartirían, cerca del Londres muggle.

_**¡Estoy de vuelta! Debo decir que ya tenía este capítulo y el epilogo, pero no me había dado tiempo de subirlos. Gracias por seguir hasta el final, espero no decepcionarlos.**_

_**XXM3CH3XX: ¡Si al fin murió! Y debo decir que si fue como en la película xD y bueno, muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, en cuanto a Ginny y Blaise, ahora podrán estar tranquilos: 3**_

_**SALESIA (no Salecia): xD lo siento no me había dado cuenta de mi error u.u gracias por todos tus reviews, debo decir que estoy muy emocionada, ok. En cuanto a lo de Ginny, amm… creo que lo pensé pero no lo especifiqué en ningún capitulo. Dumbledore no les informó al resto de la escuela de los "resucitados" más que de los que estarían en el colegio, como Ginny salió huyendo con los mortífagos, no paso las fiestas con su familia y por tanto no sabía lo de Fred, por estar en el colegio cuando él se reencontró con los Weasley, he ahí porque Ginny siguió sin saber que Fred estaba vivo. Y bueno, no podía matar a Draco… en cuanto a Nott padre, no lo sé, creo que desde que apareció me quede con la idea de que iba a morir, demostrándole a Theo que realmente le importaba su felicidad… creo que fue todo. Gracias de verdad por todos tus comentarios y por seguir la historia de principio a fin.**_

_**¡Gracias a todos!**_

_**Pórtense mal.**_

_**Cassie Black di Sheeran.**_


	44. Epilogo

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**ARMONÍA**

Draco besó los labios de su amada, con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Era el momento. Hizo una mueca frente al espejo, odiaba ese momento, lo odiaba de verdad. Cerró los ojos mientras Hermione le abrochaba el corbatín, recordando la vez que después de la boda se lo quitaba. Sonrió y la beso de nuevo. Sabía tan bien, no parecían haber pasado los años en ella, ni mucho menos sobre él. Hermione soltó unas risitas al sentir los dedos de Draco bajar el cierre de su vestido.

-cariño… no de nuevo.-sonrió la mujer mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos.

-entonces debes irte…-la miró Draco ella rio y asintió, besando los labios de su marido una vez más.-esta noche es nuestra.-le aseguró su esposa y salió del lugar, no sin que antes Draco subiera el cierre de nuevo.

Suspiró. Veinticinco años, era lo que tenía de casados y la seguía amando tanto como en Hogwarts. Se sentó en la cama frustrado, ¿así se había sentido el padre de ella ese día? Respiró profundo y dejo caer su espalda a la cama cerrando los ojos

ΩΩΩ

-Draco.-la voz de Hermione lo hizo reaccionar, se encontraba en su despacho, arreglando algunos negocios.

-¿pasa algo princesa?-le sonrió el chico, apenas tenían un par de meses casados.

-supongo.-le sonrió sonrojada. Y le mostro un pequeño frasco que contenía poción rosa pastel. Él se puso de pie y el cargo dándole vueltas. Ella empezó a reír.-felicidades papá.-susurró aun contra su oído, Draco no lo pudo evitar y la besó.

ΩΩΩ

-¿señora Malfoy?-susurró Draco sosteniendo la mano de su mujer son fuerza.

-estoy bien.-le sonrió respirando entrecortadamente.

-muy bien, Hermione, puja de nuevo.-pidió la medimago. Draco beso la frente de su mujer y ella obedeció.

-muy bien.-sonrió la medimago y se escuchó un sonoro llanto. La mujer acercó un pequeño bulto.-es un varón.-le sonrió a Draco quien lo recibió e inmediatamente lo acercó a su mujer.

-Scorpius…-susurró Hermione.- bienvenido…-le beso la frente al pequeño rubio con cariño.

-¿Scorpius? Creí que sería Zacharies.-sonrió de lado el rubio besando la mejilla de su mujer.

-Scorpius Zacharies Malfoy Granger.-sonrió Hermione besando los labios de su marido.

-no suena mal.-le sonrió Draco agradecido a su mujer.

ΩΩΩ

-Scorpius, debes dejar a Claire en paz.-regañó Malfoy al pequeño de dos años que jalaba el vestido de la hija de Theo y Daphne.

-ella empezó.-se defendió el pequeño rubio de ojos grises mostrándole la lengua a la niña rubia que le lanzo una pelota.

-tu empezaste Scorp.-regaño la niña.-ahora ven.-el niño hizo una mueca y siguió a la niña de ojos azules.

-¿Harry seguro que los soportarás?-sonrió Theo.

-si no hay más remedio.-bromeo mirando como Albus corría hasta Scorpius.-al menos ellos dos se llevan bien.

-¿y James?-preguntó Draco.

-no para de estudiar desde que le dijeron de Hogwarts.-rodó los ojos Harry.-supongo que Hermione exagero un poco.

-bueno, hablaremos con ella después del parto.-rio Theo nervioso.

\- a Torie le falta aún dos meses ¿no es así?-inquieto el rubio.

-sí, pero será el último, sea niño o niña. -suspiró Harry.-esta vez fue peor.

-lo vimos Harry, lo vimos.-sonrió Theo.

ΩΩΩ

-felicidades señores Malfoy, es una niña.-sonrió la misma medimaga de dos años atrás. Draco tomo a la pequeña y sonrió.

-Draco…-insistió Hermione, él acercó a la niña a su mujer y esta la beso con ternura.

-es igual a ti.-le sonrió su esposo.

-y Scorp a ti.-le beso la mejilla.

-¿y bien?-preguntó Draco.

-es tu turno cariño.-le sonrió la castaña.

-Rose…-susurró él.-Rose Jean Malfoy Granger.-sonrió de lado el hombre, besando los labios de su esposa una vez más.

ΩΩΩ

-¡ya te dije tu no deberías estar en Slytherin!-una castaña de doce años estaba sonrojada y miraba con sus grises ojos a un molesto rubio de catorce.

-¡y tú no deberías estar en Gryffindor! ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Devuélveme mis cosas!-el muchacho miraba con recelo un paquete que le había enviado Claire y que su hermana tenía en una mano.

-¡no hasta que me digas que tienes con Nott!-exigió la niña de nuevo.

-¡lo que tenga con ella no te interesa Rose!-exasperó él, mirando a su hermana con furia en sus grises ojos.

-¡si me interesa Scorp!-regaño la niña.

Draco sonreía divertido tras de una columna en la gran mansión que había construido para ellos, sus hijos, y su hermosa esposa. Hermione miró a Draco con desaprobación y él le sonrió culpable.

-¡dejen de gritarse!-la voz de Hermione hizo que ambos niños callaran.

-devuélvele el paquete a Scorp, Rosie, solo es un presente de cumpleaños de los Nott-Black.-sonrió de lado el rubio abrazando por la cintura a su mujer.

-no es verdad, lo firma Claire…-reclamo la niña.

-Rose, debes obedecer a tu padre. –sentencio Hermione y la niña le entrego el paquete a su hermano.

-gracias.-soltó aun molesto el rubio.

-Scorpius…-insistió Hermione.

-lamento gritarte.-rodó los ojos el chico.

-lo lamento también.-escupió molesta la niña.

-buen trabajo princesa…-le susurró Draco en el oído a Hermione.

-a la próxima hazlo tu solo.-reprendió Hermione, pero lo beso en los labios.

ΩΩΩ

Draco abrió los ojos con los recuerdos a flor de piel, cuando alguien entro a su habitación.

-¿papá?-Scorpius llevaba su traje de gala y sonreía preocupado desde la puerta.- ¿pasa algo?

-nada campeón.-susurró Draco.

-¿enserio?-rió Scorp, Draco lo miró.

-¿qué?

-tengo dos hijos ¿y me llamas campeón?-sonrió su hijo.

-supongo.-rió Draco, solo recordaba los viejos tiempos.

-me doy cuenta, James esta como loco buscándote y Ted insiste en que ya lo mataste.-lo miró preocupado.-pero no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?-miró fijamente a su padre quien sonrió con malicia.-papá…

-no se me había ocurrido…-miró a Scorp.

-llevas casi nueve años diciendo que lo vas a matar, o castrar, o desmembrar…-rió divertido el chico.

-bueno, pero nunca fue enserio.-reprocho Draco.

-¿papá?

-dime

-Rose te esperará en su habitación.-le sonrió tranquilo.- y tus nietos están impacientes. Lucius no para de preguntar por ti, aunque Sirius parece más preocupado por cierta niña de cabello azul.-sonrió divertido Draco ante el comentario.

-bajaré en un rato.

-¿estás bien?

-excelente.-le sonrió con confianza y cerró los ojos. Su mente empezó de nuevo en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

ΩΩΩ

-¡no, no y no! ¡No lo quiero cerca de mi princesa!- recalcó Draco mirando a su mujer quien solo le sonreía divertida.- ¿qué es tan gracioso Granger?

-tu Malfoy.-rio Hermione.

-¿por qué?-le preguntó molesto.

-sé qué es tu hija pero tiene catorce y está en todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera.

-¡pero por qué él!

-porque es apuesto y le agrada.-sonrió tranquila la mujer acercando un par de tazas de café.

-¡pero es dos años mayor que ella!-explotó Draco.

-Rose es inteligente y la hemos educado bien, él no le hará nada que ella no quiera que le haga.-afirmo Hermione.

-¡es solo una niña mujer! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!-el rubio estaba sonrojado.

-son un par de adolescentes Draco, tu y yo lo fuimos así que deja de hacerte el santo.-el hombre se limitó a gruñir molesto, ella rodó los ojos.

-ella es lo suficientemente grande, en vez de preocuparte por ella, ayuda a tu hijo con Theo, porque él está igual que tú pero con Claire.

-si Hermione.-soltó Draco de mala gana tomando el café que su mujer le ofrecía.

-y besame Malfoy.-sonrió de lado la castaña, y él obedeció. Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró lentamente.- y hazme el amor.

ΩΩΩ

-vamos Theo, creo que son lo suficientemente grandes.-añadió el rubio hombre.

-¡pero se han pasado la vida peleando!-rugió el castaño a su primo.-además ¡básicamente son primos!

-no eres el hijo biológico de Sirius, Theo, ellos no están emparentados. Seguramente se les pasará el amor en un par de meses. Tranquilizate.-le sonrió tranquilo.

-¿te lo dijo Hermione no es así?-arqueó una ceja el castaño sentándose con frustración en un sillón.

-sí, pero no funciona, por más que me lo repito.

-¿ahora entiendes?-siseó Theo.

-mucho hermano.-suspiró el rubio.

ΩΩΩ

-papá…-Scorpius miró a su padre preocupado.

-¿qué pasa?-lo miró Draco mientras ambos caminaban por el callejón diagon.

-quiero comprarle algo a Claire en la tienda del señor Craviotto y me gustaría me acompañases.-dudó el chico. El hombre asintió.

Caminaban tranquilos hacia la ya conocida tienda. Scorpius tenía veinte años y llevaba una túnica del colegio de derecho mágico, acababa de graduarse un par de días atrás y Hermione le había ayudado a entrar a trabajar al ministerio. Llegaron y el hombre salió despacio y cansado del mostrador a abrazar a ambos Malfoy, y presentó a su hijo, un hombre de la edad de Draco, quien se haría cargo de la tienda.

-¿y bien señorino? ¿Qué es lo que busca?-sonrió con una voz cansada pero con su impecable acento.

-un anello di fidanzamento.-sonrió de lado Scorpius y Draco sonrió abiertamente.

ΩΩΩ

-¿estás listo?-le pregunto Draco a su hijo.

-estoy nervioso…-susurró el chico.

-¿la amas?-lo miro a los ojos, viendo los suyos en él. La marca Malfoy solía decir Hermione, grises como el mercurio.

-más que a nada.-aseguró el chico.

-entonces no tienes por qué estar nervioso.-le sonrió su padre. Scorpius respiro profundamente y se irguió, recuperándose.

-tienes razón, gracias papá.-abrazó a Draco con cariño.

-te amo hijo.

-te amo papá.

-te deseo todo lo mejor con Claire.-le sonrió Draco, separándose de su hijo y palmeándole el hombro.

-gracias.-le sonrió él

ΩΩΩ

-¿papi?-la voz de Rose lo hizo salir de sí mismo. Estaba en su despacho leyendo el quisquilloso y la chica había entrado sin hacer ruido, estaba sonrojada y lo miraba expectante directo a los ojos.

-dime muñequita…-le sonrió el hombre dejando de lado su lectura.

-él… me pidió que…-dudó.

-Rosie…-insistió el hombre.

-es que… ay papá…-se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-¿Rose?-dijo preocupado y molesto.- ¡te juro que si te toco lo mato ya mismo!-se puso de pie en dirección a la chimenea.

-¡no papá espera!-rogó la chica, acercándose rápidamente y sosteniéndolo del brazo y entonces lo vio. Un anillo en la mano izquierda, justo donde él tenía la argolla con el nombre _Hermione Granger_. Palideció. –Me pidió que me casara con él…-susurró sonrojada.-y acepté.-se mordió el labio.

Todo dentro de Draco colapso. Su muñeca, su pequeña Rosie se casaría y él no podía impedirlo. Quería pero no debía. Ella había crecido, cumpliría veintitrés y había terminado su carrera de medimago hacía un par de años. Vivía con sus padres por comodidad, pero era autosuficiente y Draco lo sabía, por eso dolía. Dolía que crecieran, porque no podía regresar el tiempo. Dolía tener que decirles adiós. Dolía tener que dejarlos ir. Suspiró y abrazo a la chica.

-si te hace feliz entonces no tienes que explicarme nada.-el nudo en su estómago se apretó al notar que lo que decía era cierto.-estoy seguro que tu mamá estará feliz, deberás avisarle a tu hermano.-susurró contra su cabello y ella se aferró a él, como si volviera a tener cinco años de nuevo.

-gracias papi…-susurró y salió sonriéndole agradecida.

ΩΩΩ

Alguien toco de nuevo la puerta pero esta vez Draco se pudo de pie, haciendo que los recuerdos se fueran. La abrió y se encontró con un sonriente ojiverde. El rubio rodó los ojos y lo dejo pasar. Tenía el moño de lado. Draco se lo arregló y el pelinegro le sonrió impaciente.

-¿listo Draco?

-no del todo Harry, ¿Qué sentirías si quien se casara fuera Lily?-arqueó una ceja

-mato al idiota del hijo de Fred.-el pelinegro hizo una mueca.

-se llama Timothy y es sobrino de tu hermana.-sonrió de lado Draco.

-pero yo ya emparente con los Weasley con James y Dominique.-afirmó inquieto.

-yo no estoy seguro de querer emparentar contigo.-hizo una mueca Draco.-parecen conejos, James va por su cuarto hijo.

-¿y qué hay de Scorpius? Él quiere una niña.-sonrió de lado Harry.

-no me lo recuerdes, a este paso acabaremos a la par de nietos que Molly y Arthur Weasley.-suspiró Draco. Harry rió.

-sabes que se aman Draco.

-lo sé… pero yo solo tuve dos hijos Harry, me es extraño perderlos.-susurró.

-no están perdidos, están felices, construyendo sus propias familias.-le sonrió el pelinegro.-Rose me ha pedido que venga por ti, esta lista.-Draco asintió. -está bien si amenazas a Al, estoy seguro que te ayudará.-el rubio se echó a reír tranquilo, caminando a la habitación de su niña.

-¿se puede?-toco la puerta tranquilo.

-adelante…-soltó intranquila. Él entro.

-el vestido de tu madre…-sonrió Draco recordando a su mujer.

-yo insistí, supuse que me sentiría más cómoda.-sonrió nerviosa, mirándolo a los ojos, gris con gris.

-te ves hermosa Rosie.-la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla.-pero puedes decidir cancelar la boda, ¿sabes? Nadie dirá nada.-le sonrió Draco.

-mamá me dijo que fue lo mismo que le dijo el abuelo Joseph el día de su boda.-rio la chica.

-bueno tal vez no me quería tanto como aparentaba.-bromeo el rubio.

-claro que te quería, pero es su hija, papá.-lo miró Rose.

-supongo que lo entiendo.-suspiró con un hueco en el estómago.

-¿estas lista? -le sonrió Draco a Rosie.

-ahora que estas aquí, si.-le sonrió con cariño. Él le beso una mejilla y la llevo del brazo hasta el altar, donde un sonrojado y sonriente Albus Potter esperaba y miraba encantado a la pequeña Rose Malfoy caminar hacia él.

-¿quién hizo este libro abuelo?-sonrió la pequeña castaña de ojos verdes frente a él.

-tu abuela Hermione, ella creyó que sería una buena idea de conservar los recuerdos.-le sonrió de lado.

-¿de hace cuánto es?- preguntó.

-vamos Cissy, eres lista, tu dímelo.-la miró a los ojos.- ella lo hizo cuando tus padres se casaron.

-bueno, mis papás me tuvieron tres años después de Zac, y lo tuvieron a él un año después de casarse, aproximadamente. Yo tengo trece, así que son dieciséis años abuelo Draco.-sonrió la pequeña.

-¿lo ves? Eres casi tan lista como tu abuela Hermione.-le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Es verdad que derrotaron a Bellatrix? ¿Así como abuelito Harry venció a Voldemort?-inquietó la niña.

-así es cariño, todo es verdad.-le sonrió Draco.

-me enorgullece llevar ambos apellidos, Potter Malfoy.-sonrió la niña irguiéndose arrogante.

-Narcisa Lilian Potter Malfoy.-repitió el rubio orgulloso de su nieta.

-¿Abuelo?-preguntó la niña, acercándose a él abrazando el libro.- ¿puedo quedármelo?

-claro que si mi pequeña come libros.-la abrazó Draco.

-¡gracias abuelo!- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la niña salió corriendo directo a donde sus hermanos y primos jugaban. Hermione lo abrazo por los hombros, besando con cariño su mejilla.

-¿realmente te molesta tener la casa llena?-Draco sabía que su mujer sonreía ante esa pregunta.

-me encanta tenerlos aquí.-sonrió el hombre mirando esos ojos miel que por años había adorado, cuidado y amado, como si no existiera ninguna otra mujer para él.

-llegarán pronto cariño…-sonrió Hermione.

-como todas las navidades.-suspiró Draco, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su esposa, tomándola por la cintura, mirándose a los ojos.

-te amo Draco.-susurró Hermione con el corazón en la mano.

-te amo Hermione.-terminó Draco de la misma manera.

**Fin.**


End file.
